This time around
by EstellexD
Summary: Hermione remonte dans le temps et rencontre les Maraudeurs. Modifier le passé peut avoir des conséquences inattendues pour le futur. Hermione Granger/ Remus Lupin.   j'ai repris la traduction à partir du chapitre 34
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, je suis Estelle, j'ai repris la traduction de l'histoire de **Disneydoll0424**. Auparavant c'était **le Saut de l'Ange** qui traduisait cette histoire. Ma traduction commence à partir du chapitre 34.

Bien sur, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à Disneydoll0424.

Bonne lecture,

Estelle

_**Chapitre 1**_

Hermione réajusta la bandoulière de son sac de cours pour avoir moins de pression sur ses épaules. Elle venait juste d'avoir le cours d'arithmancie et s'apprêtait à passer une soirée calme et agréable en compagnie d'Harry et de Ron. Elle repensa à leur cinquième année et ne pu s'empêcher de songer que celle-ci avait été très facile comparée à cette septième et dernière année qui les attendait. Elle longea l'escalier qui la menait à la tour Gryffondor et senti le crissement qui annonçait le déplacement des escaliers.

Hermione grogna. Elle était trop fatiguée pour jouer avec les escaliers ce soir. Elle se dépêcha de monter l'escalier et tourna à gauche pour pouvoir grimper le suivant, mais il changea de place juste quant elle allait monter dessus. Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle tourna à droite. Au sommet de l'escalier, la même chose arriva; et au sommet du suivant également. Finalement, Hermione se trouva face à une porte qui devait, selon elle, se trouver au septième étage. Elle allait se retourner et reprendre les escaliers afin de les redescendre par le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté lorsque les escaliers bougèrent à nouveau. Elle ouvrit la porte et entrevu un long corridor, avec une autre porte à la fin. Un immense sens de curiosité la submergea. « _Harry et Ron ont une mauvaise influence sur moi_ », songea Hermione lorsqu'elle marcha le long du corridor. Sur la porte, un mot, d'une langue quelle ne put traduire y était inscrit. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte mais ne distingua rien à l'intérieur de la pièce, il y faisait bien trop sombre. «_Lumos_ », murmura t-elle, et, immédiatement une lueur sortit de sa baguette magique. Elle tendit sa baguette devant elle et marcha dans la pièce. La porte derrière elle claqua brusquement d'un coup sec et Hermione laissa tomber sa baguette tout en tombant dans les pommes.

Une fois «_réveillée_ », Hermione sentit une présence au-dessus d'elle. Elle sursauta et se cogna à quelque chose de dur. « _Ow !_ » , cria une voix. Hermione repris connaissance et regarda le garçon aux cheveux noirs, en bataille, qui était à quelques pas derrière elle. « _Harry, quelle frayeur tu m'as fait ! . Que pensais-tu faire en te tenant debout au-dessus de moi comme cela ?_ », fit Hermione tout en se massant la tête sur laquelle elle y senti la naissance d'une bosse.

« _J'étais entrain de voir si tu allais bien », retentit une voix peu familière_. « _Et je ne m'appelle pas Harry. Je m'appelle James, James Potter._ » Hermione regretta aussitôt d'avoir été aussi loin dans le corridor. Elle secoua la tête. James se le va et resta près de Hermione.

« _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ », redemanda t-il.

« _Oui, » répondit-elle._ « _Je crois_. »

« _Je ne veux pas paraître grossier ou autre, mais ... qui es-tu ?_ », lui demanda James.

« _Je m'appèle Hermione Gr ..., euh Hermione_ », finit-elle après avoir bien réfléchi. S'il s'agissait réellement de James Potter, Hermione sut immédiatement qu'elle devait faire extrêmement attention à ce qu'elle disait. Elle chercha bien attentivement ce qu'elle pourrait dire, mais même avec les informations qu'elle avait récoltées, elle était loin de savoir expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

« _Tu portes la robe des Gryffondor_ », remarqua James.

Hermione se regarda et d'un coup ne se senti mal à l'aise. « _Umm ... Oui Je ..._ » La panique commençait à monter en elle et elle commençait à avoir des difficultés à respirer.

« _Je devrais peut-être t'emmener à l'infirmerie,_ » fit James après avoir remarqué la pâleur du visage de la jeune fille.

« _Non, je vais bien,_ », fit Hermione après avoir respiré un grand coup. Et c'est ainsi qu'une idée jaillit en elle. « _Dumbeldore, j'ai besoin de voir Dumbeldore_ », lui fit-elle.

« _Ok, je vais t'amener auprès de Dumbeldore._ », fit James tout en entraînant la jeune fille par le bras le long du corridor. Ils arrivèrent devant le bureau du directeur et James prononça le mot de passe: «**Fissing Whizbee** ».

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'intérieur du bureau du directeur, ils trouvèrent ce dernier assit devant son bureau entrain de regarder quelques parchemins. Il prit un citron qui se trouvait sur l'assiette devant lui et le mangea.

« _Excusez-moi professeur._ », l'interpella James.

Dumbeldore le regarda en souriant. « _Oui, Mr. Potter._ » James fit entrer Hermione dans la pièce. « _C'est Hermione,_ » commença t- il. « _je l'ai trouvée en haut des escaliers_.

Si Dumbeldore fut surpris, il ne le montra point. Il se contenta de regarder gravement Hermione. « _Est-ce que vous rendez visite à un des étudiants ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'un étudiant reçoive de la visite cette semaine._ », fit-il perplexe.

« _Non, humm, ... Je ... Puis-je vous parler en privé, monsieur ?_ », lui demanda timidement Hermione tout en jetant des regards furtifs à James.

James se déplaça vers la porte, «_J'attendrais juste dehors_ », dit-il à Hermione.

« _Merci Mr. Potter._ », fit Dumbeldore. « _Fermez la porte s'il vous plaît._ »

Hermione attendit que la porte soit bien fermée avant de se diriger vers Dumbeldore. « _Professeur Dumbeldore_, fit-elle. _J'ai besoin de votre aide_ ». Hermione sentait la panique s'installer petit à petit en elle.

Et Dumbeldore le remarqua. « _Asseyez-vous_ », lui proposa t-il en lui indiquant un fauteuil de libre. Hermione s'assit et attendit.

« _Je ne sais pas par où commencer_ », dit Hermione.

« _C'est en général plus facile de commencer par le début_», lui répondit Dumbeldore avec un sourire rassurant.

Hermione respira à fond et raconta à Dumbeldore tout ce dont elle pouvait se rappeler. Dumbeldore ne fit aucune réflexion pendant quelques minutes. Il fut clame jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui dise: « _Vous me croyez, n'est-ce pas professeur ?_».

« _Je vous crois_ », lui répondit-il tout simplement. Hermione dut lui lancer un regard étonné, car il continua: « _Je suis assez expérimenté en Occlumentie. Je suis capable de savoir si vous me mentez ou pas._ »

« _Oh, s'il vous plait, comment suis-je censée retourner chez moi, à mon époque ?_ », lui demanda Hermione.

« _Bien, c'est la question que je me pose. Je vais avoir quelques difficultés. Jusque là, ..._ »

« _Etes-vous entrain de me dire que vous ne pouvez me renvoyer chez moi ?_ », l'interrompit Hermione.

« _Je suis désolé, je ne le peux pas Miss ... ._ »

« _Granger_»

« _Miss Granger, jusqu'à ce que je trouve un moyen de vous ramener chez vous, vous devrez rester ici. Je vois que vous êtes une Gryffondor_», fit- il en lui montrant sa robe de sorcier. « _J'expliquerai la situation à la directrice de cette maison, le professeur McGonagall et demanderais à Monsieur Potter de bien vouloir vous escorter jusqu'à votre tour_ », termina t-il.

Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'Hermione voulait entendre. Elle était tellement persuadée que Dumbeldore pouvait la renvoyer à son époque. « _Autre chose, Miss Granger_ », fit Dumbeldore, « _S'il vous plait, ne discutez de votre situation à personne. Cela serait préférable que les étudiants croient que vous venez d'une autre école afin d'éviter les questions embarrassantes._ »

« _Oui Monsieur_, » répondit Hermione.

Dumbeldore se leva. « _Ne soyez pas inquiète, Miss Granger. Tout ira bien. Gardez juste en tête que la plus petite information donnée à la mauvaise personne peu transformer bien des choses. Vous devez être prudente._ »

« _Je comprends._ », fit Hermione. Pendant ce temps, à l'extérieur du bureau du directeur, James était collé au mur afin d'obtenir un peu d'information. Il n'était pas un épieur, mais il était énormément curieux. C'était un caractère de famille et James ne serait certainement pas le dernier des Potter à avoir ce trait de caractère.

Il n'eut pas de chance pour cette opération-ci. Il pencha plus la tête sur la porte afin d'entendre mieux la conversation, mais ne remarqua pas que trois garçons l'entouraient petit à petit en formant un cercle

« _Que fais-tu, James,_ » fit un des garçons d'une voix forte.

James sursauta et fit le tour de lui-même. « _Sirius, tu m'as fait peur_ », fit James. Les trois jeunes hommes ricanèrent.

« _J'attendais quelqu'un,_ » fit James.

« _Qui ,_ » fit le garçon petit et rondouillard appelé Peter.

« _Juste une fille,_ » termina James en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

« _Ohhhh, ne pas le dire à Lily,_ »fit Peter.

_Tais-toi !_ », dit James à Peter et les trois garçons ricanèrent à nouveau. « _Ce n'est pas cela, elle est nouvelle, ou autre chose._ _Je l'ai trouvée inconsciente en haut des escaliers et je l'ai amenée à Dumbeldore._ »

Les trois autres furent tout de suite très curieux mais avant qu'ils ne demandent quoi que ce soit à James, la porte du bureau de Dumbeldore s'ouvrit.

« _Ah, Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Pettigrew! __Je vois que vous êtes tous là! Je suppose que vous voudrez bien escorter Miss Granger jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Elle va rester avec nous aussi longtemps que durera son échange, dans les dortoirs de septième année."_

« _Oui monsieur,_ » dirent-ils tous d'une seule et même voix. Ils étaient tous très curieux à propos de la nouvelle élève.

« _Et, s'il vous plait, veillez qu'elle participe au dîner ce soir_ », fit Dumbeldore. « _Oh, et Monsieur Lupin, venez me voir tout à l'heure après votre dîner_ ».

« _Oui monsieur,_ » fit le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns clairs, qui était un petit peu pâle.

Hermione se retourna et regarda Rémus Lupin et fut très surprise de voir la jeune version de son professeur préféré. Son visage était doux mais pâle et il n'avait pas d'habit en mauvais état. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et sourit. Mais Rémus détourna ses yeux avec une expression peinée sur son visage. Hermione songea que cela devait être à cause de la pleine lune. Un sourire discret entre James et la personne qui devait être Sirius, confirma son doute.

Hermione commençait à être excitée. Cela pouvait être cool d'en savoir un peu plus sur le père ainsi que sur le parrain d'Harry. Elle pourrait ainsi tout raconter à Harry lorsqu'elle retournera à son époque. '_Si jamais tu rentres'_, fit une voix tapie dans sa tête.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, James se mit en bas des escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des filles et cria: « _Lily, est ce que tu peux descendre s'il te plaît !_». Une magnifique fille avec de sombres cheveux bruns et des yeux verts, pétillants, les yeux d'Harry, descendit des escaliers.

« _Mon Dieu James, est - ce que tu es obligé de crier à chaque fois que tu veux que je descende ?_ ».

« _Oui_», lui répondit tout simplement James. « _La dernière fois que j'ai essayé de monter, cet escalier, m'a « jet » jusqu'en bas_ ».

Les trois autres garçons et Lily ricanèrent et Hermione se souvint qu'il y a deux ans, Ron avait essayé de faire la même chose que James et, lui aussi, s'était fait « _jeter_ » de l'escalier.

« _Nous voulions te présenter Hermione. C'est une étudiante qui vient de ..._ .»

« _Beauxbatons_», fit Hermione en citant le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit.

« _Elle est en septième année, comme nous et elle va rester dans votre dortoir._ », expliqua James.

« _Enchantée de faire ta connaissance_», fit Lily en lui tendant la main.

« _Moi de même_ », lui répondit Hermione tout en serrant la main de Lily.

« _Nous devrions aller dîner_ », fit Peter.

« Oui, je suis affamé », dit Sirius tout en poussant Peter sur le côté afin de libérer le passage qui menait vers la porte. James prit Lily par la main et ils furent suivit par Hermione qui marchait avec Rémus.

« _Tu viens donc de Beauxbaton ?_ », lui demanda Rémus.

« _Oui_», fit Hermione.

« _Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'accent français lorsque tu parles_ », remarqua Rémus.

« _Je ne suis pas française, je suis anglaise. Je suis née à l'extérieur de Londres._ », expliqua Hermione.

« _Pourquoi as-tu dû aller à Beauxbaton ?_ », fit - il.

Hermione réfléchi rapidement et fit: « _Ma mère est une amie de la directrice de Beauxbatons._ »

«_Oh_». Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. « _Humm,_ » murmura Rémus, _quelles matières as-tu choisi ?_

Hermione fit un sourire: « _Pratiquement toutes, sauf la divination et l'étude des Moldus._ »

« _Vraiment_ », fit Rémus en lui faisant un sourire pour la première fois. « _J'ai pris la même chose. Quel est ta matière favorite ?_ », lui demanda- il.

« _C'est facile_ », lui répondit Hermione. « _Arithmancie._ »

« _La plus difficile_ », fit Rémus admiratif. « _Pour moi, c'est Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ ». Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle pour dîner et s'assirent sans pour autant s'arrêter dans leur conversation. «_Pourquoi as-tu décidé de ne pas prendre l'art de la divination et l'étude des Moldus ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

« _Je les ai choisis pendant ma troisième année, mais mon horaire était trop lourd, alors, je les ai supprimés_». « _Et de plus,_ », continua Hermione qui ne voulait pas paraître fainéante, « _Notre professeur de divination était un petit peu loufoque et peu intéressante. Et puisque je suis une Moldue, cela n'était pas nécessaire pour moi de prendre l'Etude des Moldus._ »

« _Une Moldue ?_ », la questionna Rémus. « _Je croyais que tu avais dit que ta mère était une vielle amie de la directrice de Beauxbaton ?_ »

Hermione rougit, '_Mince_ ', pensa-t-elle, '_Je vais devoir graver tous mes mensonges dans ma mémoire'_. « _Elle était_ », fit lentement Hermione. « _Je veux dire, je suis à moitié Moldue. Mon père est Moldu_ ».

« _Oh_ », fit Rémus d'un ton peu convaincu. '_Mais peut-être'_, songea Rémus '_Elle a un secret'_. Et lui-même n'était pas étranger aux secrets.

Le dîner fut d'une ambiance plus joyeuse, sûrement parce qu'Hermione était heureuse d'entendre les quatre Maraudeurs rire et blaguer, et d'essayer généralement d'amuser Lily ainsi qu'elle-même. À la fin du dîner, Rémus se leva et annonça qu'il devait aller voir le directeur. Lorsqu'il partit, James lui prit le bras et murmura « _On se voit plus tard Moony_ ». Rémus fit un sourire et se dirigea à l'extérieur de la grande salle. Peter, Sirius et James finirent leur dîner rapidement et sortirent en même temps hors de la grande salle. Lily se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit timidement. « _On y va ?_ », lui demanda t-elle. Hermione approuva, se sentant complètement épuisée la journée avait été longue et mouvementée.

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva et trouva des vêtements propres au pied de son lit. Les deux jeunes filles s'habillèrent et descendirent prendre leur petit-déjeuner. James, Sirius et Peter avaient les yeux fatigués et aucun d'entre eux ne mangea beaucoup. Lily prit une place libre près de James et Hermione s'assit près de Peter.

Pour la première fois, Hermione regarda les Maraudeurs avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle avait déjà vu une photo du père de Harry mais elle ne l'avait pas réellement bien vue. Elle pouvait à présent comprendre pourquoi tout le monde disait que Harry ressemblait étonnamment à son père. La ressemblance était frappante. James lui ferait ainsi se souvenir d' Harry.

Sirius était un petit peu différent de ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. Dans ses yeux, Hermione n'y trouvait pas de trace des douze années d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. Le Sirius de dix-sept ans lui rappelait Bill Weasley, dans le sens ou tous deux avaient la même joie de vivre. Le jeune Sirius, même si cela la faisait rougir de penser ainsi, était extrêmement séduisant.

Peter était également une autre surprise. Bien qu'elle n'ait pu le voir qu'une heure pendant leur troisième année, elle avait pu retenir chaque trait de son visage. Le jeune garçon assit en face d'elle, ne ressemblait en rien au Peter terrifiant du futur. Il semblait jeune et petit. La seule chose qu'il gardait toujours était son nez légèrement allongé. Elle se demanda quels choix futurs il devrait faire avant qu'il ne devienne un traître ainsi qu'un assassin. Le garçon qui était devant elle n'avait pas le regard de quelqu'un d'énervé qui allait tuer.

Lorsqu'ils mangèrent, le courrier habituel arriva. Hermione fut surprise lorsqu'un hibou de couleur fauve atterri devant elle. Elle prit le message attaché à la patte du hibou et lu:

_Miss Granger,_

_Veuillez accompagner les Gryffondor de septième année aux cours de sortilège et de potion aujourd'hui. Les copies des cours que vous aurez besoin sont dans votre chambre. Comme nous ne savons pas combien de temps vous resterez parmi nous, s'il vous plait, donnez-moi au plus vite la liste complète des cours que vous suivrez et je veillerais à ce que vous aillez le matériel nécessaire._

_Professeur A. Dumbeldore_

Hermione se tourna juste à temps pour voir Sirius qui jetait des regards curieux vers le parchemin. « _Puis-je t'emprunter ta plume ?_ », lui demanda Hermione. Sirius en sorti une de son sac et la lui tendit avec un sourire. Hermione le remercia et remarqua que son sourire était bien différent de celui qu'il avait dans ses souvenirs. Un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'a son époque, James et Sirius étaient tous les deux morts. Peter était un assassin et que Rémus était fort replié sur lui-même. Elle chassa ces pensées sombres de son esprit et bu le reste de son jus d'orange et se leva pour y aller. Elle devait retourner dans sa chambre pour prendre ses livres. « _On se voit au cours de Sortilège_.», fit-elle avant de partir.

« _Mais tu ne connais pas ou la salle se trouve_ », l'appela Lily pour la faire revenir.

« _Elle a l'air bien_ », fit Sirius à Lily une fois qu'Hermione fut partie.

« _Elle l'est_ », lui répondit Lily. « _Je l'aime déjà. Je pense que nous devrions l'inviter à venir avec nous à Prés au lard demain._ »

« _Je ne sais pas Lily_ », fit James. « _Nous devrons faire extrêmement attention à ce que nous lui dirons. De plus, Rémus sera revenu et il est toujours très fatigué après ..._ ».

« _Tu te fais trop de soucis, James_ », fit Sirius. "_Elle est très sympa, même si ses cheveux sont en mauvais état. Cela ne me dérangerait pas du tout de faire une promenade à Pré au Lard avec elle."_

« _Je ne me fais pas du souci_ », fit James. « _J'ai juste un étrange pressentiment à propos d'elle. Elle était évanouie lorsque je l'ai trouvée au milieu de l'étage. Et pourquoi aurait-elle été transférée à Poudlard à la place d'un autre étudiant ? Cela n'a aucun sens !_ »

« _Je m'en fiche_ », fit Lily. _Je vais aller le lui demander et si_ «_vous_ » _ne voulez pas vous joindre à nous, très bien_.

Sirius eut un large sourire. « _Oui, tu as raison. Et je ne sais pas si James serait capable de rester toute une journée loin de toi_! » James lui donna un léger coup de coude à l'épaule et les quatre amis partirent au cours de sortilège.

La journée se déroula pratiquement sans problèmes. Hermione commençait à se sentir bien, entourée des Maraudeurs et de Lily. La mère de Harry était une des personnes les plus sympathiques qu'elle avait pu rencontrer.

Rémus ne vint à aucun cours ce jour là. Quand, finalement il revint à la tour des Gryffondors, Hermione était l'unique personne qui n'était pas encore partie de la salle commune. Elle était entrain d'essayer de terminer ses trois rouleaux de parchemin pour un devoir de Potion.

« _Bonjour_ », fit Hermione.

« _Salut_», fit Rémus.

« _Tu as l'air fatigué_ »

« _Je vais bien_ », lui répondit Rémus. « _Que fais-tu si tard ?_ »

« _Mon devoir de potion. C'est à faire pour lundi_ »

« _Ne me le rappelle pas. Je l'ai à peine commencé_ », fit-il tout en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

« _Je peux t'aider à le faire plus tard,_ » lui proposa Hermione.

« _Ok, Merci_ »

« _Nous pouvons le faire demain soir, si tu veux. Maintenant, je pense qu'il serait mieux que tu ailles te coucher._ »

«_Je vais bien_ », fit-il entre des bâillements. « _Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu ais terminé._ »

« _Prends soin de toi_ », fit Hermione en souriant tout en retournant à son essai. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retourna et aperçut Rémus, allongé sur le sofa, endormi. Elle se leva et prit une couverture qui se trouvait sur une chaise près de la cheminée. Elle le couvrit et monta la couverture jusqu'à son menton. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, ses mains effleurèrent les joues du jeune homme endormi. C'était doux et lisse. Elle retourna à sa chaise et le regarda. Elle se demanda si les lignes qui définissaient le visage du Rémus de son époque étaient le résultat de ses années en tant que loup-garou ou bien le traumatisme d'avoir perdu ses trois meilleurs amis dans l'espace d'a peine vingt-quatre heures.

Hermione rassembla tous ses livres ainsi que ses rouleaux de parchemins et parti se coucher; mais elle ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Elle resta couchée dans son lit, éveillée pendant quatre longues heures. Elle pensait la plupart du temps à Harry. Il y a un an et demi, quand Sirius fut tué, celui-ci était devenu une personne différente. Ron et elle avaient eu énormément de discussion à propos de ce changement. Mais lorsqu'ils essayaient d'en parler à Harry, il changeait de sujet ou niait tous ce que Ron et elle lui disaient.

Un autre changement, moins inquiétants certes que son changement « d'humeur » était, l'impressionnante remontée de ses résultats scolaires. Hermione se souvient combien elle avait harcelé les deux garçons afin qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs. Maintenant, Harry travaillait avec facilité dans ses devoirs et Hermione s'en étonnait, spécialement au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il étudiait des matières que personne appart lui travaillait. Et il avait étonné plus d'un des ses professeurs à propos de ses connaissances sur leur matière.

Lors d'un été qu'elle passait chez les Weasley, après leur sixième année, Ron et Hermione avaient entendu Mrs Weasley dire à son mari qu'elle trouvait qu'Harry avait laissé derrière lui son enfance dans le Département des Mystères.

Couchée dans son lit, Hermione pleurait en pensant à ses meilleurs amis qui avaient souffert et à ses nouveaux amis qui allaient souffrir et pour la première fois; elle envisagea de trouver une solution à ses horreurs avant que celles - ci n'arrivent.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2**_

Le lendemain matin, Hermione était extrêmement fatiguée. Elle s'était tourné dans tous les sens et s'était débattue contre elle - même pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle savait que ce qu'elle pensait était insensé, mais son cœur ne pensait pas cela. Elle résolva le problème vers quatre heures du matin. C'était un danger, pour elle, de s'attacher à Lily, James, Sirius, Rémus et également Peter. Elle se devait dès lors de limiter les contacts avec les Maraudeurs et Lily. Ainsi, lorsque Lily lui demanda si elle voulait venir avec eux à Pré au Lard le lendemain, Hermione lui répondit qu'elle ne pouvait pas y aller parce qu'elle avait étudié très tard la veille et qu'elle se sentait trop fatiguée pour venir. Lily la regarda d'un air assez déçu et alla rejoindre les garçons.

Hermione resta dans le dortoir jusqu'à ce que tous soient partis et ensuite marcha vers les escaliers. Elle ne voulait pas rester la journée entière dans la tour Gryffondor. Et elle n'était d'humeur à voir beaucoup de monde. Elle eut donc l'idée d'aller voir Dumbeldore afin de savoir s'il avait avancé ses recherches afin de pouvoir la ré envoyer dans son époque.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à un couloir du premier étage, Hermione eut un choc en entendant une voix qu'elle reconnut facilement au détour d'un couloir.

«_Il est parti une nouvelle fois_ »fit la voix huileuse de Séverus Rogue. « _Que peut bien aller faire Lupin tous les mois_ ».

Hermione arrêta sa respiration.

« _Qui sait_ », fit une autre voix.

« _Je t'ai déjà dit qui le savait Rodolphus_ », fit Rogue. «_Potter, Black, cette mauviette de Pettigrew, et cette Sang de Bourbe Evans._ »

« _N'oublie pas de mentionner Dumbeldore_ », fit une fille d'une voix glaciale qui glaça le sang d'Hermione. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette voix lui était familière.

« _Bon, Black est ton cousin, Bellatrix. Pourquoi ne vas - tu pas le lui demander ?_ », fit le garçon que Rogue avait appelé Rodolphus.

« _Ce n'est pas mon cousin_ », cracha Bellatrix. _Ma tante l'a déshérité quand il est parti l'été dernier. Il vit avec ces amoureux des Moldus, les Potter._ »

« _Je dis qu'il est temps de donner à ces traîtres une bonne leçon_ », fit une autre voix.

« _Je pense que tu as raison, Avery_ », fit Rogue. _Ils sont à Pré au Lard en ce moment. Nous devrions leur rendre une petite visite._ » Il ricanèrent et Hermione les entendit partir.

Hermione resta debout, choquée et elle se rappela ce que Sirius lui avait dit dans leur quatrième année. Rogue faisait partie d'un group de Serpentard qui allaient devenir des Mangemort.

Hermione savait qu'elle devait essayer de prévenir James et les autres, mais elle ne put bouger. Elle se parla à elle-même. '_Je ne peux pas changer les événements du futur. Tout ceci a déjà été fait dans mon passé. Si je change le futur, je change également le passé d'Harry'_. Hermione imagina si cela avait empiré. Que penserait Harry quand elle reviendra et qu'elle lui avouera qu'elle n'avait pas averti ses parents de leur destinée ? Il avait déjà perdu tant de personne qu'il aimait et elle pouvait changer tout ça. Elle pouvait redonner à Harry ses parents. Elle pouvait tous les sauver.

Hermione commença à courir dans le corridor ainsi qu'a l'extérieur de Poudlard vers Pré au Lard. Elle allait sauver les parents d'Harry de leur futur, elle pouvait aussi bien commencer dès maintenant.

Pendant le chemin qui menait à Pré au Lard, Hermione eut un énorme point de côté et elle ne vit nulle part le groupe de James ni de Rogue.

'_Ou se trouvent-ils'_, se dit-elle, et ainsi elle aperçut Rogue. Bien qu'il soit plus jeune et un peu maigre, il ressemblait point pour point au Rogue du futur. Il était accompagné de quatre garçons ainsi que d'une fille, tous portants des robes de Serpentard. Elle ne voyait pas encore aucun des membres des Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient à l'intérieur d'un des magasins ou « bar ». Elle resta quelque pas derrière le groupe de Serpentard et chercha ses amis.

Ils marchèrent près de Zonko, entrèrent dans « Les Trois Balais ». Hermione ne les suivit pas. Elle savait les Serpentard ne feraient rien à ses amis s'ils se trouvaient à l'intérieur des Trois Balais.

Après Les Trois Balais, Hermione vit la Cabane Hurlante et assit sur la barrière se trouvait James, Lily, Sirius, Peter et Rémus. Tous étaient entrain de rire et elle était étonnée, en particulier du visage de Rémus. Elle se souvint lorsque Rémus lui racontait qu'il avait eu des moments heureux dans sa vie.

Il était réellement beau lorsqu'il souriait. Il semblait être imprégné de bonté ainsi que de gentillesse. Hermione était fixée si intensément sur Rémus qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que les Serpentards avaient quitté l'auberge des Trois Balais et qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leur cible: Les Maraudeurs ainsi que Lily par la même occasion.

Les six Serpentards étaient munis de leurs baguettes. Hermione les aperçus quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne lancent leurs sorts. « _**Attention !**_ », leur hurla t-elle.

Tous eurent la même réaction. James poussa Lily sur le coté avant de prendre sa baguette, Rémus ainsi que Sirius prirent la leur également. Deux sorts se dirigèrent vers James et Lily. Un autre sort atteignit Rémus et ce dernier l'évita. Le quatrième sort toucha Peter qui était entrain de chercher sa baguette. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et ne bougea pas. Sirius se montra plus performant et se protégea des deux sorts qui étaient lancés dans sa direction.

Hermione sorti sa baguette et cria : « _**Petrificus Totalus**_ ». Hermione se débrouilla pour toucher un des Serpentards avant que l'un d'entre eux ne la découvre et lui jette un sort. Un sort la toucha et elle fut projetée contre l'arbre. Hermione sentit sa respiration s'arrêter, puis, elle s'effondra contre l'arbre, cherchant à respirer.

En voyant leurs trois amis étendus parterre plus ou moins KO, les Serpentards s'enfuirent en courant vers le château. En voyant Hermione parterre, Rémus couru dans sa direction. « _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_», lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant elle.

Elle respirait doucement, lentement.

« _Tu penses que tu pourras te lever ?_ », lui demanda-t-il.

« _Oui_ », lui répondit-elle en acceptant la main qu'il lui tendait pour qu'elle puisse se relever. Un frisson les parcouru tous les deux. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui murmura « _Merci_».

« _Est-ce qu'elle vas bien_ », lui demanda Sirius qui était entrain d'aider Peter à se remettre debout.

Rémus ne répondit pas, il était entrain de regarder la main d'Hermione ainsi que la sienne qui se serraient.

« _Hey, Rémus_ », l'appela Sirius.

Rémus était en plein brouillard. « _Oui, elle va bien_ », lui répondit-il quelques instants plus tard. Il mit son bras autour d'Hermione et l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante.

« _Vous allez bien_ ? », leur demanda Hermione.

« _Ce crétin de Rogue_ », fit Sirius en frappant contre la barrière. « _Il va bientôt regretter le jour où il s'en sera prit à nous_. »

« _Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas pu vous prévenir plutôt_. » « _J'ai été distraite._ »

« _Tu as mi ces trois lascars hors d'état de nuire avant même qu'ils n'aient compris ce qu'ils leur arrivaient. » « C'était amusant_. »

Hermione rougit: « _Je n'ai pas été assez rapide_. »

James alla marcha vers l'endroit où les trois Serpentards étaient étendus les trois Serpentards et leur donna un coup de pieds à chacun d'entre eux. « _Celui là, c'est rosier et les deux autres sont Wilkes et Avery. Je pense que nous devrions les porter jusque derrière la Cabane Hurlante et de les laisser jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un les retrouve_. »

« _James, nous ne pouvons pas faire cela_ », fit Lily. «_Ils pourraient y rester toute la nuit_. »

« _C'est ce qu'ils méritent_ », lui rétorqua James.

« _Cela va rendre les choses encore plus plis difficiles encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, vous, les garçons, ne voulez pas arrêter avec vos stupides querelles._»

« _Lily, ils ont commencé_», fit James.

« _Soit mature, et arrête_. »

« _Ne soit pas inquiète, j'arrêterais. Quand Snivellus et son petit gang aurons payé pour ce qu'ils viennent de nous faire._»

« _James Potter. Cela dure depuis votre première année. Quand vas-tu te décider à grandir ?_ »

« _Hey Lily ! Tu es dure de nous dire cela._ », fit Sirius.

« _La ferme Sirius »,_ fit Lily qui commençait à pleurer_. « Vous avez tous besoin de grandir_ », termina Lily avant de partir en direction du château. »

James la regarda partir avec une lueur de colère dans ses yeux et parti dans la direction opposée suivit de près par Peter et Sirius, laissant Hermione et Rémus seuls.

Hermione et Rémus regardèrent simultanément les deux groupes et eurent un léger sourire. « _L'on ne s'ennuie jamais à Poudlard_ », fit Rémus. « _Tu souhaites rentrer_ ? », lui demanda t-il.

« _Si tu le veux également_ », lui répondit Hermione. Elle commençait à se sentir nerveuse, blottie entre ses bras.

« _Je peux te faire visiter Pré au Lard. Tu es déjà venue ici ?_ »

« _Non_ », mentit-elle.

« _C'est vraiment un endroit très sympathique._ », lui fit-il.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête. Rémus la regarda. « _Je devrais peut-être te ramener au château. Tu as été fortement touchée aujourd'hui._ »

Hermione toucha Rémus une de ses mains. « _Non, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin de m'asseoir un petit peu._»

«_On va au «__**Troisbalais**__» ?_» lui proposa t-il.

« OK »

Ils pénétrèrent dans les « _**Trois balais**_ » et Rémus laissa Hermione s'asseoir pendant qu'il allait chercher les boissons. Le cœur d'Hermione battit très fortement une fois qu'elle fut assise. _'Je ne suis pas entrain d'avoir un faible pour Rémus Lupin'_, pensa- t-elle après avoir respiré un bon coup. _'Je ne resterais pas ici et lorsque je serais rentrée Rémus sera un vieil homme'_, songea- t-elle de nouveau. Rémus avait la quarantaine et était un homme de tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ », lui demanda Rémus une fois qu'il lui donna sa Bierraubeurre.

« _Oh, rien. Je pensais juste à mes amis_ », fit-elle en lui souriant.

« _De quoi ont-ils l'air ?_ », lui demanda t-il tout en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« _Ils sont géniaux. Ils vous ressemblent beaucoup_,_plus spécialement James, il ressemble beaucoup à Harry_. »

« _Harry ? Est-ce que c'est ton petit ami ? »_, dit-il en regardant sa chope. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire. « _Non. C'est juste un de mes amis, un de mes meilleurs amis. En fait, Ron et lui son à peu près les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie._ »

« _Je comprends ce que tu veux dire_ », fit Rémus. « _Je ressent la même chose pour James, Sirius et Peter_. »

« _Je sais_ », fit-elle calmement.

« _Tu sais ?_ », l'interrogea Rémus.

« _Tu viens juste de me le dire_ », lui répondit rapidement Hermione.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Rémus rompit ce silence pesant en lui demandant. « _Comment savais-tu qu'ils viendraient nous attaquer ?_ »

« _Je les ai entendu parler dans le château_, », lui fit Hermione.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

«_Rogue à juste dit qu'il voulait découvrir où tu allais tous les mois. Et il voulait donner une leçon aux amoureux des Sang de Bourbe._ ». Et la, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'arrêter, Hermione rougit. « _Où es-tu allé hier ?_» Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, Hermione voulait que Rémus lui fasse confiance à propos de ce secret.

« _Ce n'est pas un secret_ », fit-il. « _Ma mère n'est en très bonne santé et parfois, je dois rentrer à la maison afin de la voir._ »

Hermione acquiesça.

Que pouvait-elle espérer d'autre comme réponse, songea t-elle. _'Il ne me connaît que depuis deux jours.'_

__  
>Ils parlèrent pendant des heures. Des gens vinrent et partirent des « <em><strong>Trois balais<strong>_ », mais Hermione et Rémus ne semblaient pas s'en rendre comte. Ils parlèrent de l'école, leurs parents, et leur passé, et plus précisément, du passé d'Hermione. Hermione se sentait très bien avec Rémus, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien, ni avec Ron, ni avec Harry.

Rémus et elle étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, très semblable, assez intellectuel et très loyaux envers leurs amis. Et maintenant, tous deux savaient ce que cela faisait de porter un lourd secret qui les dévorait de l'intérieur.

Finalement, après que tous les étudiants furent partis et qu'il commençait à faire un peu sombre, Rémus et Hermione retournèrent au château. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le dîner.

Lily et James n'étaient tous les deux pas présents. Sirius et Peter étaient entrain de chuchoter à la fin de la longue table des Gryffondors. Quand Hermione et Rémus s'approchèrent d'eux, ils arrêtèrent brusquement de parler, mais les deux arrivants ne leur posèrent pas de questions curieuses. Ils songèrent juste que Sirius et Peter ne voulaient pas en parler devant Hermione

.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent et Hermione était toujours là. Dumbeldore n'avait toujours pas trouvé le moyen de la faire revenir à son époque. Mais avec tous ses devoirs ainsi que son début d'amitié avec Lily, James, Sirius, Peter et plus spécialement avec Rémus, Hermione était très occupée.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, il était temps pour Rémus de rendre « _visite_» à sa mère. Un jour avant la pleine lune, Rémus vint la voir.

« _Je vais aller voir ma mère_ », lui dit-il.

Hermione prit une expression un peu inquiète: « _Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_ » « _Oui, elle ne se sent juste pas très bien. Mais je voulais simplement te prévenir que j'allais y aller._ »

« _Merci_», lui fit-elle. « _Je te verrais lorsque tu seras de retour._ »

Rémus parti après le dîner et Hermione ainsi que les Maraudeurs partirent ensuite vers la tour des Gryffondors. Lily et James semblaient s'être réconciliés, mais leur amitié était assez fragile depuis l'attaque à Pré au Lard. Lily passa le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque.

Le groupe joua à se battre gentiment pendant quelques temps avant qu'Hermione ne décide de les quitter. Elle partit dans la direction du dortoir des filles dans l'idée de lire quelques chapitres de son livre d'herbologie lorsqu'elle se rappela qu'elle l'avait oublié en bas. Avec un soupir las, Hermione se décida d'aller le récupérer. Mais s'arrêta au- dessus de l'escalier lorsqu'elle entendit Peter parler.

« _Cela va être génial. Rogue ne va rien comprendre à ce qui lui arrive._ »

« _Oui_», fit Sirius. _Grâce à cette petite leçon, il va amèrement regretter de s'en être prit à Cornedrue, Padfood, Moony et Quedeuver._ Sirius commença à rire. Peter commença à rire, lui aussi d'un rire rauque. « _Cela lui apprendra également à ne pas se mêler des affaires de Moony._ »

En entendent cela, Hermione sentit sa colère monter. Elle oublia ce qui allait se produire si elle intervenait. Elle était en colère contre Sirius. Il n'avait conscience des répercussions que cette petite vengeance allait jouer dans la vie future. À chaque fois que Rogue verra Lupin, il voudra le descendre et il enfonce tant qu'il peut Harry.

Hermione ne pouvait pas laisser ceci se reproduire encore une fois. Rogue haïssait James, cela, elle le savait. Mais, elle pouvait peut-être l'arrêter, comme cela, rogue ne ressentira plus le besoin de porter toute sa haine envers Harry.

Hermione descendit les escaliers et se planta devant Sirius et Peter. « _Quand est-ce que vous direz à Rogue d'y aller ?_», fit-elle en regardant Sirius d'un œil accusateur.

Sirius et Peter semblaient surpris de la voir. « _Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi tu parles Hermione._ »

« _Ne fait pas l'innocent avec moi. Quand direz-vous à Rogue d'aller au Saule Cogneur ?_ »

Aucun des deux ne lui répondit.

« _Idiot, dites-le moi, vous n'avez aucune idée des problèmes que cela pourrait causer_. »

Ils ne lui répondirent pas. Hermione se tourna et regarda Peter. «_Je sais que James ira le sauver mais il arrivera trop tard. Nous devons arrêter ce qu'il va arriver maintenant. Je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise une deuxième fois._ »

« _Qu'es-tu entrain de dire_ », fit timidement Peter. « _Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens_. »

« _Je parle de votre stupide plaisanterie que vous réservez à Rogue. Lili a raison. Il ne mérite pas cela._»

« _Bien sur qu'il le mérite._ », fit vivement Sirius.

Hermione était dans une grande colère et ce, pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Elle était remplie d'une rage si grande qu'elle pourrait bien frapper quelqu'un. Sirius ne vit pas la gifle d'Hermione venir. « _Est-ce que tous ceux qui savent que Rémus est un loup-garou méritent ce triste sort ?_ »

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce.

« _Comment sais-tu cela ?_ », lui demanda calmement Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3**_

« Nom de dieu, comment sais-tu cela », fit Sirius le souffle coupé.

Mais Hermione ne les écoutait déjà plus, elle se retourna et fonça à l'extérieur de la salle commune. Elle sprinta aussi vite qu'elle le put jusqu'au Saule Cogneur et en même temps regarda si Rogue était dans les parages. Mais malheureusement, elle ne trouva Rogue nulle part.

Une idée traversa l'esprit d'Hermione. Rogue devait déjà être là et James n'avait peut-être pas mit le plan des Gryffondors en exécution. Peut-être que la simple présence d'Hermione avait, quelque part, déjà modifié le futur sans qu'elle n'en prenne conscience.

Hermione devait s'assurer que Rogue ne se trouvait pas dans la cabane Hurlante. Ainsi, elle chercha le bâton avec lequel elle aurait accès à l'arbre tout en ne se faisant pas attaquer par le Saule.

Arrivée à quelques pas de l'arbre, elle plongea rapidement sous ses branches afin d'éviter celles qui voltigeaient dans l'air. Au moment où elle allait atteindre le bout de bois qui servait de levier, une branche particulièrement longue se balança et la frappa à l'épaule. Elle tomba en arrière et dans l'élan effleura le bâton des mains. Elle s'en empara l'actionna vers elle et la trappe s'ouvrit.

Tout de suite après, l'arbre arrêta de faire voler ses branches, et Hermione put enfin voir l'ouverture de la cabane. Elle sauta agilement dans le trou et descendit jusqu'en bas.

Elle éclaira sa baguette magique d'un simple « Lumos » et se dirigea ainsi à l'intérieur du tunnel mais sa baguette ne pouvait diffuser de la lumière si loin et ce couloir était assez sombre.

« Rogue, es-tu là ? », lança t-elle. Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Dans ses souvenirs, le tunnel ne devenait pas si étroit. Et elle se rappela qu'elle n'était qu'en troisième année et aussi plus petite qu'à présent.

Pas à pas, elle pénétra plus profondément dans le tunnel et tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur de cette cabane hurlante.

Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure et elle s'arrêta quelques secondes avant d'aller plus loin.

« Merde, quel enfer », fit-elle un peu trop fort.

Hermione souhaitait désespérément qu'Harry et Ron soient avec elle. En effet, elle avait été dans des situations bien plus dangereuses avant celle-ci, mais elle les avait surmontés à leur coté. Lorsque l'on est tout seul, le danger devient bien plus réel, et plus fort.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'entrée du tunnel. « James, Où es-tu ? », murmura t-elle. Soudain, elle entendit un grognement assez fort et ce qu'elle pensa se formula en un faible cri. « Rogue », appela t-elle, et avec plus de courage que jamais, elle continua son ascension dans le tunnel. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser arriver quelque chose à Rogue même si elle ne l'aimait pas. Si Severus n'avait pas été là, Harry aurait pu mourir avant la fin de sa première année.

Lorsqu'elle arriva vers la fin du tunnel, la lueur de sa baguette magique lui montra les contours d'une énorme forme. L'unique fois où Hermione avait vu Rémus dans sa forme de loup-garou était pendant sa troisième année et cela avait été très effrayant de voir celle forme dans ce petit tunnel. C'était si morbide de le voir dans ce tunnel, éclairé de la lueur rougeoyante que diffusait sa baguette.

Hermione ne pouvait pas bouger. Le Rémus loup-garou montrait ses dents et l'approchait lentement mais sûrement. Tout son corps était baissé comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus. Hermione cria et se protégea la figure.

Tout d'un coup, elle sentit des bras autour de sa taille et la pousser contre le mur. Elle sentit une énorme chose avec des cheveux passer à coté d'elle.

« Viens, nous devons te sortir d'ici », fit la voix de James à côté d'elle. Hermione ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. La terreur qu'elle avait ressentie l'avait complètement paralysée. James, qui avait toujours les bras autour de la taille d'Hermione l'amena vers la sortie de la cabane. Hermione pouvait toujours entendre les grognements ainsi que des choses casser derrière elle mais elle ne put rien voir. Arrivé à la sortie, James poussa Hermione à l'extérieur et sortit après elle. Il l'amena assez loin du Saule Cogneur et la fit s'asseoir sur le sol.

« Peter », appela t-il. Peter, qui était resté encore plus loin de l'arbre arriva en courant.

« Reste avec Hermione », lui ordonna James. « Je veux voir si Sirius va bien. » Peter hocha la tête et s'assit près d'une Hermione encore choquée.

James retourna vers le trou et disparut et réapparut quelques instant plus tard accompagné de Sirius. Ils coururent loin de l'arbre Sirius avait un bras sanglant et s'affala à côté d'Hermione et Peter tout en respirant fortement. Personne ne parla. Ils regardaient juste le Saule Cogneur.

Finalement, Peter parla. « James », murmura t-il. James le regarda et Peter fit un geste vers Hermione. Elle était encore un peu en état de choc, sa respiration était difficile, et son teint devenait de plus en plus blanc.

James enleva sa robe et la posa autour d'Hermione. « Viens », fit-il en mettant ses bras autour de la tête de la jeune fille. « Nous devons retourner à l'intérieur du château ». Il s'occupa d'Hermione jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la tour des Gryffondors. Il lui remit une couverture en plus. Heureusement pour eux, la salle commune était déserte.

Sirius s'effondra sur une chaise avec son bras blessé. Peter partit tranquillement vers le dortoir des garçons et revint rapidement avec des bandages. Il les tendit à Sirius qui les entoura autour de son bras.

« Tu ne t'es pas fais mordre ? N'est-ce pas ? », fit James à Patmol.

« Non, Juste des verres qui se sont brisés. »

« Génial », fit un James assez rassuré.

Ensuite, James prit une des chaises confortables et l'installa en face du sofa sur lequel était installé Hermione. Hermione ne resta pas trop longtemps en état de choc, mais elle refusait clairement de le regarder dans les yeux. Après quelques minutes, James parla « Hermione ». Hermione se força à la regarder dans les yeux mais ne lui parla pas.

« Hermione », répéta t-il. « Comment savais-tu cela ? »

Elle prit sa tête entre les mains et fit:

« Je ne peux pas »

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? », lui fit James en retour.

« J'ai promis que je ne le ferais pas. »

« Promis ? Promis à qui ? »

« Bunbo », murmura t-elle.

« Qui ? », lui redemanda James.

Elle éclaircit sa voix et leur répéta « Dumbledore ».

« J'en ai rien à faire que tu lui aies promis », grommela Sirius, toujours assis sur sa chaise. « Je veux savoir comment tu as su la vérité à propos de Rémus. »

« Je vous ais déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas vous le dire. », fit vivement Hermione.

« James avait raison. Quelque chose ne va pas avec toi. »

« Sirius », fit James sur un ton de reproche.

« Premièrement », fit Sirius en ignorant complètement ce qu'avais dit James. « Tu viens de nulle part. James te trouve inconsciente à l'étage et moins d'une heure plus tard, tu deviens une étudiante. Ensuite, tu te lie rapidement d'amitié avec Rémus et voilà maintenant que l'on découvre que tu connais son secret alors que nous savons pertinemment qu'aucun d'entre nous ne t'en avait parlé auparavant. » Sirius s'approcha d'Hermione d'un air menaçant. « Pour qui travailles-tu , La Gazette du Sorcier ? »

« Non », lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

« Peut-être qu'elle travaille pour _**lui**_. »

Sirius, James et Hermione se retournèrent et fixèrent Peter. Ensuite, James et Sirius reportèrent toute leur attention sur Hermione. Le visage d'Hermione devint rouge de colère. Elle savait parfaitement de qui Peter voulait parler.

Hermione avait passé de long moment dans la bibliothèque afin de trouver où Voldemort se terrait et combien de Mangemorts il avait à l'époque où elle se trouvait à présent. Malheureusement, la plupart de ce qu'elle avait lu au sujet de Voldemort était exactement pareil aux rumeurs de tous les sorciers. Hermione le savait mieux que quiconque. Elle avait lu tout le livre « _**L'Ascension et la chute de la magie noire**_ ». Elle savait également que Voldemort s'était déjà introduit dans le Ministère de la Magie et qu'il commençait déjà à cette époque à recruter des Mangemorts. Sirius devait bien savoir cela, toute sa famille était dans la magie noire jusqu'au cou.

« Comment osez-vous ? », fit Hermione, emportée par la rage. « Vous tous ! » Sans s'en rendre compte, Hermione s'était levée et se tenait debout devant Peter. « Tout est de ta faute, » hurla t-elle. Peter cria. Sirius et James tentèrent d'emmener Hermione loin de leur ami. « Ils sont tous morts à cause de toi. Assassin. », lui cracha t-elle.

Finalement, Sirius poussa Hermione et il l'emmena à l'autre bout de la pièce. « James, va chercher de l'aide. » James parti en courant de la salle commune.

« Je ne te laisserai pas refaire la même chose encore une fois, » fit Hermione en hurlant encore.

Ses cris se répandirent dans toute la Tour Gryffondor. Les étudiants commençaient à sortir des dortoirs garçons et filles.

« Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais, » cria Lily qui arrivait du dortoir des filles tout en enfilant sa robe de sorcier. « Laisse-la ! » Elle dégagea Hermione de Sirius et la fit asseoir dans une position plus confortable.

« Lily, reste loin d'elle. Elle est folle », fit Sirius.

« Je ne suis pas folle », fit Hermione entre deux sanglots. Elle arrêta de pleurer puis recommença en enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Lily. Les Gryffondors gardèrent leurs distances et discutaient avec leurs amis. Lily entoura Hermione avec ses bras et, ensuite, posa un regard rempli de questions sans réponses de Sirius à Peter, puis reposa son regard sur Sirius.

« Que tout le monde retourne se coucher ! », fit la voix de Dumbledore, qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. « Tout le monde, sauf vous quatre, termina t-il en désignant Sirius, Peter, James et Hermione. Lily les regarda peu enthousiaste à l'idée de laisser Hermione avec eux. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle serra une dernière fois Hermione dans ses bras et rejoignit les filles dans leur dortoir.

« Expliquez-moi, s'il vous-plaît ce qu'il s'est passé ici ce soir, » fit Dumbledore. Personne ne parla. « Mademoiselle Granger ? » Hermione regarda nerveusement Dumbledore mais ne parla toujours pas. « Sirius, qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? »

« Je me suis blessé avec des verres, monsieur », mentit calmement Sirius.

« Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? »

Sirius ne lui répondit pas. Il garda obstinément les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures.

« Les garçons », fit Dumbledore. « S'il vous-plait, retournez vous coucher. » James, Sirius et Peter retournèrent silencieusement se coucher, laissant Hermione et Dumbledore seuls.

Dumbeldore les regarda partir et attendit quelques instants, puis, reporta toute son attention sur Hermione. « Monsieur Potter est venu me dire que vous étiez devenue hystérique, mais vous me semblez plutôt calme »

« Je le suis maintenant, Monsieur », lui répondit-elle.

« Et que s'est-il passé pour que vous vous soyez mise dans un état pareil ? »

« Je préférais ne rien vous dire, Monsieur. »

« Puis-je vous demander, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je ne pourrais pas vous raconter toute l'histoire et également parce que je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir. »

« Très bien, Je ne peux pas vous forcer. Si c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire, alors, je suggère que vous retourniez vous coucher. »

« Humm ... S'il vous-plaît Monsieur, je ne peux pas ... je veux dire, je ne peux pas rester, fit-elle. Avez-vous trouvez un moyen de me ramener chez moi ? »

Dumbledore la regarda avec un visage triste. « C'est une discussion qu'il serait mieux d'avoir le matin. »

« Professeur, Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, » fit Hermione avec un air désespéré. « J'aurais du vous le dire, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de modifier le futur. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer dans les cinq prochaines années à James, Sirius, Rémus Peter et Lily. Je pense que j'ai déjà modifié quelque chose ce soir et je suis désolée, mais si je reste plus longtemps je changerais tout ce qu'il sera en mon pouvoir. Vous ne savez pas combien il est difficile de ne pas les pouvoir les prévenir du danger qui les guette. »

Dumbledore prit une des mains d'Hermione entre les siennes et la mena sur un divan. « Je suis désolé, Miss Granger, mais je ne crois pas être capable un jour de vous ramener à votre époque. »

« Quoi ? », lui murmura t-elle.

« Vous allez devoir vivre avec ce temps-ci »

Hermione le regarda et voulut parler mais Dumbeldore la devança.

« Connaissez-vous les retourneurs de temps Miss Granger ? »

« Oui », lui répondit-elle en retrouvant sa voix. « Je l'ai utilisé pendant ma troisième année. »

« Ainsi, vous avez prit conscience en l'utilisant que vous pouviez retourner en arrière dans le temps, mais que vous ne deviez en aucun cas vous voir dans le passé.

Malheureusement, je n'ais pas encore découvert le moyen d'inverser le processus. Je suis désolée, mais, votre futur sera désormais votre passé. Mais vous ne devez en aucun cas modifier le futur avec les souvenirs que vous avez. Des choses sont entrain de se produire. Vous portez de lourdes responsabilités sur vos épaules. Soyez « sage » et ne vous laissez pas emporter pas vos émotions. Maintenant, je sais que cela sera difficile, mais essayez de dormir un peu. Si jamais vous avez besoin de parler à quelqu'un, mon bureau vous sera toujours ouvert. » Dumbeldore lui lança un regard pénétrant, puis parti.

Hermione resta assise encore un long moment avant que le choc ne soit passé. Elle ne pourra jamais rentrer chez elle. Elle ne reverra jamais Ron ou Harry. Et elle ne reverra plus jamais ses parents. Toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait étaient hors de sa portée, pour toujours. 'Mais tu les verras', fit une voix dans sa tête. 'Juste dans quelques années.'

« Oui », se murmura t-elle. Et cette fois-ci, les choses seront différentes. »

Hermione ne retourna pas dans son lit cette nuit là. Elle resta éveillée dans la salle commune jusqu'à cinq heures du matin et parti ensuite se promener. Elle alla jusqu'au lac et put apercevoir la cabane d'Hagrid. Elle aperçut également Hagrid qui attendait dehors avant de faire ses devoirs de garde chasse. Elle n'alla pas le voir car elle ne voulait pas risquer quoi que se soit. Maintenant, elle était fatiguée. Elle voulait de nouveau être amie avec lui. Elle voulait que quelqu'un qu'elle aime soit avec elle. Le seul fait lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil pour elle. Elle avait perdu beaucoup d'amis et cela avait toujours été un problème pour elle de se lier d'amitié avec les gens. Hermione ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule.

Vers le bout du lac, Hermione put voir Dumbledore avancer vers le Saule Cogneur. Il disparut sous la trappe. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il en ressortit accompagné de Rémus. À cause de sa transformation, la fatigue se voyait nettement sur son visage.

Hermione fut soudain trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que se soit d'autre. Elle voulait juste rester seule. Elle ne voulait pas voir ni James, Sirius, Peter, Lily et plus spécialement Rémus. Elle ne voulait pas non plus discuter avec les professeurs ou Dumbledore.

Elle décida de retourner à la Cabane Hurlante. Personne ne songerait à la chercher à cet endroit. Elle passa sous la trappe sans aucune difficulté 'C'est probablement plus facile quand on a l'habitude de venir ici' songea t-elle en sautant agilement dans le tunnel pour la seconde fois en moins de douze heures. Avec la seule différence qui était que, cette fois-ci, Hermione ne ressentit aucune peur en se dirigeant dans le couloir. Elle retrouva le chemin du tunnel qui la conduisait vers la cabane. Elle regarda l'intérieur de la pièce. Il y avait des objets brisés un peu partout et sur le côté, se trouvait un lit. Il s'agissait du même lit sur lequel s'était installé Ron lorsqu'il avait eu sa jambe cassée. Tous ses souvenirs la firent pleurer, elle rentra dans le lit. Elle ne s'endormit que bien plus tard.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4**_

Allongé dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie; Rémus ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de songer à la nuit précédente. Lorsque ses amis se transformaient en Animagi afin de lui tenir compagnie, ses transformations devenaient moins pénibles. Normalement, il se souvenait de tout ce qu'il se passait lors des nuits de pleine lune mais, ses souvenirs incomplets de la nuit dernière lui faisaient peur.

Quelqu'un était dans la cabane avec lui et ce quelqu'un n'était pas un de ses meilleurs amis. La personne lui était familière mais, il n'arrivait pas à se rappeler de qui il s'agissait. Et Rémus était certain d'avoir combattu avec un gros animal. Cela devait être James ou Sirius. Peut-être il y avait-il quelqu'un d'autre qui était enfermé avec lui ? Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos. Il devait absolument savoir ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière, lors de la pleine lune.

Il s'assit sur le lit et regarda où l'infirmière se trouvait. Elle était assise à son bureau. Il se glissa hors de son lit. Dumbledore avait toujours insisté pour que Rémus passe la journée après la pleine lune dans l'infirmerie afin qu'il puisse se reposer mais, aujourd'hui, Rémus savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait retrouver son calme avec toute cette tension qui régnait autour de lui. Après avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'infirmière, Rémus sortit de l'infirmerie.

Il interpella ses amis tandis que ceux-ci se dirigeaient vers le cours d'enchantement: « _J'ai besoin de vous parler maintenant._ », leur dit-il fermement.

« _Nous allons être en retard_ », le coupa Peter.

« _Sèche-le_ », lui rétorqua Rémus

James et Rémus se lancèrent un regard gêné mais suivirent Rémus à l'intérieur d'une classe vide, Peter à la traîne.

« _Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière._ », leur annonça t-il. Immédiatement, les trois autres se lancèrent des regards nerveux. « _Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ?_ », leur demanda Rémus dont le visage commençait à devenir blanc. « _Est-ce que je vous aie fait quelque chose la nuit dernière ?_ »

« _Non_ », lui répondit fermement James. « _Rien de tout cela. Tu n'as attaqué personne. Nous ne n'aurions jamais laissé une telle chose se produire._ »

Rémus sentit la tension de son corps baisser légèrement. « _Que s'est-il passé alors ? Je me souviens uniquement de choses brisées en mille morceaux._ »

« _C'est une longue histoire._ », fit Sirius d'une voix triste. « _Et tout est entièrement de ma faute._ » Sirius et James firent ensuite de leur mieux pour raconter à Rémus les faits qui s'étaient déroulés la nuit précédente. Quand ils eurent terminé, Sirius fit: « _Je suis vraiment désolé Moony, je suis complètement fou d'avoir voulu faire cela._ »

« _C'est okay Patmol. Je sais que vous ne pensiez pas que cela allait se passer de cette manière._ »

« _Non, ce n'est pas okay. Elle aurait pu nous voir nous transformer. Et cela aurait pu tout foutre en l'air._ »

« _Oui, mais elle ne l'a pas vu et n'a rien dit. Ne te tracasse pas à propos de cela. Au fait, que s'est-il passé pour Rogue ?_ », leur demanda Rémus.

« _James est allé le trouver et l'a amené loin de l'arbre. On lui a effacé cette idée de la mémoire ainsi, il ne voudra pas retenter l'expérience. Seulement, lorsque nous nous occupions de Rogue, Hermione était déjà à l'intérieur de l'arbre._ »

« _Mais comment l'a t-elle su ?_ », fit Rémus légèrement troublé.

« _Elle fait de la magie noire_ », lança Peter.

« _Elle ne peut pas en faire._ », lui répondit vivement Rémus.

« _Ecoute-moi. Je sais que tu l'apprécies énormément, mais tu n'étais pas là la nuit dernière, enfin, pas réellement._ », commença Sirius. « _On ne sait pas de quelle façon elle s'y est prise pour savoir ce que Peter et moi allions faire. Nous ne l'avions même pas dit à James car on ne voulait pas l'entraîner là- dedans. Et, nous ne l'avions pas dit à Lily._ », termina t-il.

« _Elle était complètement folle. »_, cria Peter. « _Elle a attaqué Sirius et ensuite, elle m'a attaqué. Et elle a crié des choses à propos de personnes qui allaient être assassinées._ »

« _Elle ne m'a pas réellement attaqué. »_, l'interrompit Sirius. « _Je veux dire, elle m'a heurté et tout, mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec toi. Elle a carrément perdu son contrôle avec toi. James et moi avons du la tenir éloignée de Peter._ », expliqua Sirius à Rémus.

« _Oui, parce qu'elle était complètement folle._ », insista Peter.

« _Non, tout cela n'a aucun sens._ », fit Rémus.

« _Que veux-tu dire par-là, Rémus?_ », lui demanda James.

« _C'est juste que nous avons été assez souvent seuls, tous les deux et qu'elle était sympa._ »

« _Est-ce qu'elle a essayé de te soutirer des informations ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

« _Et en plus de cela,_ », fit Rémus sans se soucier de l'intervention de son ami. « _Elle a tout fait pour que Rogue ne me voie pas la nuit dernière. Elle est allée dans ce tunnel tout en sachant ce qui se trouverait au bout. Elle a risqué sa vie pour que personne ne sache qui je suis réellement._ »

« _Mais pourquoi est-elle descendue ?_ », fit James. « _Pourquoi n'a t-elle pas attendu Rogue à l'extérieur ?_ »

« _Parce qu'elle a dit que tu arriverais trop tard, James._ », fit Sirius.

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Oh, mon dieu, je m'en souviens. Je ne lui avais pas dit quand Rogue était parti et elle s'est tournée vers Peter et lui a dit que James était parti le sauver mais qu'il arriverait trop tard._ »

« _Oui, c'est juste_ », fit Peter. « _Parce que. Elle ... Est...Folle... !_

_« Peter, la ferme_. », lui fit Rémus. « _Que vous a t-elle dit d'autre ?_ »

Sirius se passa la main dans ses cheveux sombres et essaya de se souvenir. « _Elle a dit qu'elle devait arrêter ce qui allait de nouveau se produire_ », fit-il excité. « _Non, elle a dit qu'elle ne laisserait pas cela se reproduire encore une fois._ »

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent avec étonnement. Aucun d'eux ne savaient ce que cela voulait dire.

« _Où se trouve t-elle maintenant ?_ », leur demanda Rémus. Ils haussèrent leurs épaules en signe d'ignorance.

« _Elle n'était pas au petit-déjeuner ce matin._ », fit simplement James.

« _Elle est peut-être arrivée après._ », les rassura Sirius.

Ils manquèrent le cours d'enchantement mais furent présents au cours de potion qui avait lieu après leur déjeuner. Ensuite, ils prirent la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Au dîner, vers six heures, ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé Hermione. Lily les rejoignit pendant le repas.

« _Hé ! Avez-vous vu Hermione aujourd'hui ?_ », leur demanda t-elle.

Sirius, James et Rémus s'échangèrent des regards inquiets. Peter, lui, regarda tristement son assiette. « _Non._ », lui répondit Rémus. « _Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

« _Je ne l'ai pas vue la nuit dernière. J'ai essayé de rester éveillée afin de voir si elle allait bien, mais, elle n'est jamais revenue se coucher. Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe ?_ », leur fit-elle les bras croisés.

« _Nous ne pouvons pas encore, Lily._ », lui répondit James. « _Nous ne sommes déjà pas sûrs de le savoir nous-même._ »

« _Je pense que nous devrions partir à sa recherche._ », fit Sirius. _« C'est de ma faute si elle est partie. Elle doit probablement croire que vous êtes tous de mon coté._ »

« _Ok. Allons-y._ », fit James. « _Je prends ma cape d'invisibilité, Rémus et moi allons la chercher à l'extérieur. Sirius, toi et Peter, regardez dans le château. Et Lily, tu retournes dans le dortoir des filles, on ne sait jamais. Et regarde aussi dans la salle de bain et dans les toilettes. On se donne rendez-vous dans deux heures à la salle commune._ »

Un quart d'heure plus tard, James et Rémus marchaient en direction de l'extérieur du château, sous la cape d'invisibilité. « _Elle a peut-être commencé par le lac._ », fit Rémus.

_« Non._ », lui rétorqua James. « _Je pense savoir ou elle se trouve. Et je parie mon balai qu'elle est allée dans la Cabane Hurlante. C'est là où je vais lorsque j'ai envie d'être seul._ » James continua: « _Je n'ai rien dit aux autres parce que je ne pense pas qu'Hermione veuille voir Sirius ou Peter en ce moment. Et je pense également que nous sommes les deux seuls à pouvoir lui parler._ »

« _Bonne idée._ », fit Rémus. « _Bien sûr, mais, descendre dans la cabane sera bien plus difficile sans Peter._

« _Nous n'irons pas par ce chemin là. Nous passerons par l'entrée de Pré au Lard, c'est pour cela, d'ailleurs, que nous aurons besoin de la cape d'invisibilité._ », fit James.

Les deux garçons sortirent de Poudlard avec l'aide de la cape et, entrèrent, comme prévu, par Pré au Lard. Arrivés près de la cabane hurlante, ils la contournèrent. « _Passe le premier, Rémus. Tu sais très bien que tu es le seul à connaître cette entrée-ci de la Cabane Hurlante avec Dumbledore._ », termina James.

Rémus sortit sa baguette et prononça clairement: « _**Aloha Mora**_ ». Le passage s'ouvrit et Rémus entra dans l'arbre, suivit de près par James.

Il y découvrit une Hermione encore profondément endormie sur le lit, recroquevillée, une main maintenant son oreiller. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. « _Hermione,_ », murmura t-il. Mais elle ne bougea à nouveau pas. Il avança une main et toucha son visage, il était brûlant de fièvre.

« _Hermione_ », fit-il plus fortement en la secouant un peu par les épaules.

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. « _Rémus »_, lui sourit-elle à moitié endormie.

Il lui sourit en retour. « _Oui, c'est moi._ »

« _Vas-t'en_ », lui fit-elle lorsqu'elle aperçut James derrière lui. « _Laissez-moi seule._ », leur fit-elle en plongeant sa tête sous son lit.

**«**_Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser là._ », lui fit James qui s'était rapproché. « _Tu ne peux pas rester cachée ici, tout le temps._ »

« _Bien sûr que je le peux._ », répondit-elle bornée. « _Tu le fais bien tous les mois._ », rajouta t-elle en se tournant vers Rémus. Hermione rougit aussitôt: « _Je suis désolée, Rémus._ »

James s'assit de l'autre côté d'Hermione. « _Je voudrais que tu nous dises ce qu'il ne va pas._ »

« _Je ne peux pas._ »

« _Tu as déjà dis cela cette nuit. Tu as dis que tu avais promis à Dumbledore._ »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« _Tu dois en parler à quelqu'un._ », continua James. « _Tu as de la peine. Quel que soit ce secret, il te rend malheureuse._ »

Rémus s'assit de l'autre coté d'Hermione et lui dit: « _Tu peux nous faire confiance, Hermione._ », lui fit-il en lui touchant gentiment le bras.

À son contact, Hermione se releva brusquement. Le cœur de Rémus battait douloureusement contre sa poitrine. « _Je te dégoûte tant que ça, que, maintenant que tu sais la vérité sur moi, tu as du mal à supporter le fait que je te touche._ »

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face. « _Non._ », fit-elle, imperturbable. « _Jamais. Je n'ai jamais été effrayée par toi et ne t'ai jamais trouvé repoussant._ » Elle se mit à genoux face à lui et lui prit la main.

Le geste le fit sursauter et en même temps frissonner.

« _Depuis que je suis ici, tu es la personne qui me fait le plus me sentir chez moi. Je savais déjà tous à propos de toi, et ce, depuis le début._ »

« _Comment, Hermione ? S'il te plaît, dis-le-moi._ », plaida Rémus.

« _Je le sais parce que, d'où je viens, cela n'est pas un secret._ »

« _Quoi, de Beauxbâtons ?_ », lui demanda James.

« _Non, je ne viens pas de Beauxbâtons. Je suis à Poudlard depuis ma première année._ »

« _Cela n'a aucun sens._ », fit Rémus.

« _Je sais, mais laisse moi terminer._ » Hermione respira profondément et se rassit sur le lit avant de continuer. « _Je viens du futur, d'environ vingt ans._ »

« _Du futur_ », fit James, incrédule. « _Ecoute, si tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qu'il se passe, très bien, ne nous le dit pas. Mais, ne nous ment pas._ »

« _Je ne mens pas et, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensent, je ne suis pas folle._ », leur fit-elle.

« _Je ne pense pas que tu sois folle_. », lui fit gentiment Rémus. « _Mais, ce que tu es en train de nous dire est impossible._ »

« _Ca ne l'est pas._ », fit simplement Hermione. « _Je suis ici._ »

« _Je connais tout à propos du retourneur de temps, je l'ai lu dans «__**L'histoire de la magie**_ », _et tu ne peux pas retourner aussi loin dans le passé avec_. », continua Rémus.

« _Je n'ai pas utilisé un retourneur de temps. Je n'étais pas en train d'essayer d'aller dans le passé. Je marchais dans un des couloirs du château et ensuite, j'ai vu James, debout au-dessus de moi._ »

James et Rémus se regardèrent, incrédules.

« _Je peux vous le prouver_. », fit désespérément Hermione. Maintenant qu'elle leur avait tout dit, elle voulait qu'ils la croient. « _Je sais déjà que Rémus est un loup-garou._ » Elle se retourna en face de lui: « _Tu as été mordu lorsque tu étais petit et tu n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir venir à Poudlard, mais Dumbledore a tout fait pour que tu puisses venir. Et tu étais également certain que, si tes amis devinaient ce que tu étais réellement, ils ne voudraient plus être avec toi._ » Elle s'arrêta: « _Dois-je continuer ?_ »

Les deux garçons étaient étonnés. « _Par ailleurs_ », continua Hermione. « _James et Sirius l'avaient déjà deviné._ » Elle se tourna vers James: « _Je ne crois pas que Peter l'ait trouvé. Il ne connaissait même pas les cinq caractéristiques d'un loup-garou pour ses BUSEs._ »

Le choc était trop grand pour James. Il tomba du lit et regarda Hermione, bouche bée.

« _Puis-je avoir votre attention_ », leur fit-elle. « _Ainsi, nous voilà en cinquième année, l'année ou vous devenez Animagi._ »

Le choc était si grand pour James qu'il n'arrivait même pas à demander à Hermione de s'arrêter. Il savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

« _Tu sais quoi ?_ », lui demanda t-elle. « _Je suis d'accord avec Dumbledore. C'est très impressionnant le fait que vous ayez réussi vos transformations sans que Dumbledore ne le sache._ »

« _C'est impossible »_, fit James. « _Que connais-tu d'autre à notre sujet ?_ »

« _Non, arrête._ », fit soudainement Rémus. « _Tu ne devrais plus rien dire d'autre._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ », lui demanda James.

« _Parce qu'elle risque de se mettre en danger si elle nous en dit trop._ »

« _Non, je ne pourrais pas, plus jamais._ », fit Hermione.

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Parce que je ne peux pas y retourner._ » Les larmes commencèrent à couler. « _Je ne verrais plus jamais mes parents ou Ron et Harry. Je n'ai plus personne._ »

Rémus la serra dans ses bras: « _Je suis tellement désolé._ », lui fit-il. « _Tu ne seras pas toute seule, je te le promets._ »

« _Oui, Hermione_ », lui fit James en se mettant à genoux entre eux-deux. « _Nous prendrons soin de toi._ »

Hermione lui sourit et s'écarta de Rémus. Elle serra James contre elle.

Hermione eut un rire: « _Tu ressemble tellement à ton fils._ »

James s'écarta d'Hermione et lui tint le bras: « _Mon fils ..._ ».

Hermione acquiesça

« _J'ai un fils !_ », fit James tout heureux.

« _Enfin, pas tout de suite, mais, tu en auras un._ »

Ils se sourirent.

« _Il est une des meilleures personnes que je connaisse. Un jour, bientôt, je t'en dirais un peu plus à propos de lui._ »

« _Je pense que nous ferions mieux d'y retourner._ », fit Rémus. « _Tout le monde doit se demander ou nous sommes passé._ »

« _Oui, allons-y._ », fit Hermione.

« _Une dernière chose,_ »leur fit Hermione. « _Je pense qu'on ne devrait parler à personne de ce que je viens de vous dire, et, plus spécialement, ne dites rien à Peter ainsi qu'à Lily._ »

« _Pourquoi ne rien dire à Lily et Peter ?_ », lui demanda Rémus.

« _Je peux donc le dire à Sirius_ », lui demanda en même temps James.

Hermione leur répondit en ayant un petit rire pour la question de James. « _Ce n'est pas bon pour Lily et Peter d'en savoir plus pour le moment._ » « _Je dois d'abord réfléchir à certaines choses avant de leur parler. Vous devez juste me faire confiance. Et puis, James, si tu as l'intention de le dire à Sirius, et bien, si tous les Potter sont les mêmes, je ne serais pas capable de t'arrêter. Harry nous racontait toujours tout à Ron et à moi. »_

« _Harry, heu._ », fit James moqueur. « _C'est sûrement sa mère qui a du choisir son prénom._ » James alla vers le passage, l'ouvrit et sorti à l'extérieur. Ensuite, il s'approcha afin d'aider Hermione. « _Tu ne saurais pas par hasard qui l'a choisi ?_ »

« _Oh non, il y a des choses pour lesquelles il vaut mieux garder le secret._ »

Rémus sorti le dernier du passage, la cape d'invisibilité sous le bras. « _J'espère que nous arriverons à passer tous les trois sous la cape._ »

« _Ne soit pas si inquiet_ », lui fit Hermione en lui souriant malicieusement. « _Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y suis allée, entre deux gars._ »


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5:**_

Les semaines suivantes furent beaucoup plus joyeuses pour Hermione. En effet la dépression qu'elle avait eue auparavant était belle et bien terminée. De leur côté, James, Remus et Sirius faisaient tout afin qu'elle garde toujours le sourire. Après cette journée passée dans la Cabane Hurlante, elle n'eut plus un moment de tranquillité. Elle ne pouvait même plus se retrouver toute seule dans la salle de bain. Lily restait scotchée à elle comme de la super glue. Et Hermione soupçonnait James d' en avoir parlé à Lily. Lorsqu'elle avait un regard absent ou nostalgique, immédiatement, quelqu'un la prenait dans ses bras: le plus souvent Lily ou bien James et Sirius lui racontaient des blagues afin de la faire rire. Et Remus travaillait souvent avec elle ou prenait juste le temps de l'écouter. Hermione ne savait pas trop comment James et Remus avaient expliqué les choses à Lily et Peter, mais elle fut très contente car, aucun des deux ne lui avait posé de question embarrassante. Le jour suivant de sa crise d'hystérie, Hermione s'excusa auprès de Peter. Ce dernier accepta ses excuses, mais semblait toujours distant et méfiant lorsqu'il se trouvait avec la jeune fille. Sirius, par contre, prenait l'incident comme une grande plaisanterie. Le lendemain de la crise de Mione, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et lui fit lorsqu'ils prenaient le chemin des cours: « _Alors, le futur, hum._ » « _Tu ne saurais pas, par hasard, qui sera le gagnant de la prochaine coupe du monde de Quidditch ?_ » Hermione ne put que rire face à la question de Sirius. Car, non seulement il la croyait, mais en plus, l'incident n'avais pas gâché leur amitié. Les semaines suivantes, James, Remus et Sirius eurent beaucoup de conversations à propos de leur nouvelle amie. Quelques semaines avant les vacances de Noël, les trois amis se promenaient dans le château et discutaient du sujet qui monopolisait leur conversation lorsqu'ils étaient seuls: Hermione. « _Où est Hermione ?_ », demanda Remus d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte. James et Sirius ricanèrent. «_Elle est avec Peter._ », fit Sirius. « _Le pauvre, il doit travailler deux fois plus afin de réussir les cours d'enchantement et de potion. Elle est en train de l'entraîner pour les A.S.P.I.C. de demain. Cette fille est vraiment très intelligente._» James acquiesça. « _Est-ce que vous pensez qu'elle nous dira un jour ce qu'elle sait ?_ » « _Qui sait ?_ », fit Sirius. « _Quand, par hasard, je lui pose la question, elle me répond toujours qu'elle doit y réfléchir._ » « _Je crois qu'elle a fini d'y réfléchir._ », continua t-il. « _J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle connaît autant de choses sur nous._ » « _Nous sommes peut-être des personnes très célèbres. Sinon, comment connaîtrait-elle tous nos exploits ?_ » « _Elle connaît mon fils. Ils sont amis._ », fit James. « _Je sais._ », fit Remus. « _Mais je pense qu'il y a plus que cela. Elle semble quelques fois très lointaine lorsque je la regarde. Elle te regarde beaucoup James, quand vous êtes en train d'étudier dans la bibliothèque ou assis dans la salle commune. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit toujours présente dans tout ce qu'elle fait._ » James haussa les épaules: « _Je dis simplement que si elle n'aborde pas le sujet jusqu'à Noël, et bien nous lui poserons la question._ » « _Cela me rappelle quelque chose_. », fit Sirius. « _Est-ce que vous faites quelque chose pour les vacances ? Si on part tous, Hermione sera toute seule._ » « _Non, elle ne sera pas toute seule._ », fit James. « _J'ai écrit à mes parents et je leur ai demandé si vous pouviez tous venir à la maison. J'ai pensé que les filles pouvaient rester dans la chambre de Sirius et que nous dormirions dans la mienne. Qu'en penses-tu Moony ? Tu penses que tes parents seront d'accord ?_ » « _En fait._ », fit Remus en prenant une jolie teinte rose. «_Je leur ai déjà demandé si je pouvais rester à Poudlard pendant ces vacances._ » Sirius eut un rire. « _Je crois savoir pourquoi._ » « _Savoir quoi ?_ » « _J'ai juste pensé rester à Poudlard afin de me préparer aux A.S.P.I.C_ » « _Bien, et je suis sûr que le fait qu'une jolie fille de septième année reste seule aussi n'ai pas motivé ton choix._ », le taquina Sirius. Rémus devint encore plus rouge. « _Non_ » « _Allez Moony. Nous savons tous que tu l'aimes beaucoup._ », en rajouta Sirius. « _Bien sur que je l'aime bien, c'est mon amie._ », lui rétorqua Remus. « Bien sûr. Je suis également ton ami et tu ne me regarde pas 24h/24. »

« _Ouais, et bien cela n'a pas d'importance, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait ces mêmes sentiments pour moi._ »

« _Je ne dirais pas cela._ », fit Sirius.

« _Ecoute, oublie ça. Je pense qu'aller chez James pour les vacances sera marrant._ » Remus les dépassa en trombe et parti plus loin devant eux.

« _Quel est le problème avec lui ?_ », soupira Sirius.

« _Peut-être qu'il pense qu'Hermione ne voudra pas ... tu sais ... à cause ..._ », murmura James.

« _Quoi ?_ », lui fit Sirius.

« _Qu'elle ne l'apprécierait pas parce qu'il est un loup-garou._ _Allez Sirius, est-ce que je dois à chaque fois tout te dire !_ »

Sirius roula des yeux. « _Peut-être qu'il aurait préféré que tu ne l'invites pas pour les fêtes de Noël. Il espérait peut-être passer ces deux semaines, seul, avec elle._ »

James fit un sourire à Sirius et lui fit un coup de coude à l'épaule.

Finalement, seuls Hermione et Remus vinrent à Godric Hollow avec James et Sirius. Les parents de Lily n'avaient pas voulu laisser Lily seule avec son petit ami pendant les vacances. Et, la mère de Peter n'avait pas laissé Peter les accompagner.

James bougonna pendant la plupart du trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la gare de King Cross, ils prirent le passage secret deux par deux. Quand Hermione et Sirius arrivèrent dans le monde moldu, Hermione aperçut la famille de Lily.

Les parents de Lily accueillirent chaleureusement leur fille et saluèrent de la même manière James, mais Hermione pu voir une jeune fille assez sombre au visage sévère. Hermione reconnut immédiatement en elle Pétunia Dursley ou plus précisément, la future Pétunia Dursley. Elle était toujours Evans à ce moment là. Hermione fut amusée de voir combien elle était reconnaissable.

« _Viens Hermione, les Potter sont plus loin._ », fit Sirius en la prenant par le bras. Il l'amena ainsi vers un couple très souriant.

« _Et que fait James ?_ », lui demanda Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière.

« _Il prend toujours tout son temps pour dire au revoir à Lily. Et bien, j'espère simplement qu'il ne va pas se morfondre pendant toutes ces vacances._ », termina Sirius en roulant les yeux.

« _Sirius !_ », fit la mère de James en mettant les bras autour de Sirius après avoir rejoint les deux adolescents. Pendant une seconde, Hermione fut transportée par plein de souvenirs. La manière dont Madame Potter souriait à Sirius lui rappela le nombre de fois où Molly Weasley avait accueillit chaleureusement Harry lorsqu'il rentrait de Poudlard. Mrs Potter n'aurait su à quel point la situation qu'elle vivait avec Sirius se reproduirait plus tard avec son petit-fils.

« _Mon dieu, Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'êtes partis que depuis quatre mois. La maison semblait bien vide sans vous._ »

« _Bienvenue, mon garçon._ », fit Mr Potter qui se trouvait dernière sa femme en s'adressant à Sirius.

« _Merci monsieur. Cela fait du bien de retourner chez soi._ »

« _Je peux voir que mon fils est, en quelque sorte occupé en ce moment, ainsi, pourquoi ne me présenterais-tu pas vos nouveaux amis._ »

« _Vous vous souvenez de Remus._ », fit-il en désignant l'intéressé. Remus tendit sa main vers Mr Potter qui la lui serra fermement.

« _Ravi de vous revoir Remus._ »

« _Et c'est Hermione._ », fit-il en la poussant un peu en avant. « _Hermione, voici les parents de James.__Mr et Mrs Potter._ »

« _Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance._ », fit Hermione en souriant timidement.

« _Nous sommes également ravis de vous rencontrer ma chérie._ », firent Mr et Mrs Potter à l'unisson. « _Bien._ », fit Mr Potter. « _Pourquoi est-ce que vous, les garçons n'iriez vous pas mettre tous les bagages sur un chariot. Nous pourrions ainsi y aller._ »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Godric Hollow, les garçons ainsi qu'Hermione sortirent de la voiture. Mrs Potter sortit à son tour de la voiture et lança à Hermione: « _Pourquoi ne laisserions pas les garçons décharger la voiture pendant que nous allions à l'intérieur afin de faire plus ample connaissance ?_ »

« _Ok._ », accepta rapidement Hermione. Elle suivit Mrs Potter à l'intérieur de la maison et entrèrent toutes les deux dans la cuisine.

« _Assieds-toi, ma chérie._ », lui fit Mrs Potter.

Hermione s'installa, et regarda la pièce. C'était seulement la deuxième maison de sorcier qu'elle voyait, si elle ne comptait pas le quartier général de l'Ordre. La maison des Potter ne ressemblait en rien à celle des Weasley. En fait, la maison des Potter ressemblait plus à la sienne qu'a celle de Ron. La cuisine était blanche et impeccable. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'appareil ménager Moldus. Ces appareils avaient une très nette tendance à se détraquer dans les maisons de sorciers.

Mrs Potter manipula sa baguette et fit apparaître deux tasses de thé devant Hermione et s'assit en face d'Hermione et lui sourit.

Hermione lui retourna son sourire. « _Merci de m'avoir invitée._ »

« _Nous sommes ravis que tu aies décidé de rester ici. James nous a raconté que tu restais toute seule à l'école pendant les vacances autrement._ »

« _Oui, c'est exact Mes parents sont partis en vacance en Amérique._ », mentit-elle. « _Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'y aller._ »

« _Vos parents vivent en France ?_ »

« _Hmm ; oui, en France._ »

Mrs Potter lui sourit: « _Et vous suiviez les cours à Beauxbatons ?_ »

« _Oui._ », fit Hermione mal à l'aise.

« _Tu n'as pas vraiment l'accent._ », remarqua Mrs Potter.

« _Et bien, je ..._ »

« _Man._ », les interrompit James en arrivant dans la cuisine. « _Nous avons terminé._ »

« _Avez-vous installé les affaires d'Hermione dans la chambre de Sirius ?_ », leur demanda t-elle.

« _Oui. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions montrer les alentours de Godric Hollow à Hermione._ »

« _C'est parfait, mais ne soyez pas trop long, le dîner sera prêt dans une heure._ »

« _On ne sera pas long._ », la rassura t-il. « _Viens Hermione._ »

« _Merci._ », lui fit Hermione une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur de la cuisine. « _Je vais devoir songer à donner de meilleures réponses à ces questions._ »

James eut un sourire. il rejoignit Sirius et Remus qui étaient hors de la maison. « _On va faire visiter Godric Hollow à Hermione._ », leur fit-il.

« _James_._»,_l'appela son père

« _Qu'y a t-il papa ?_ », fit James en se tournant vers son père.

« _Je ne veux pas que vous alliez trop loin. Rester dans la propriété._ »

James lança un regard à son père perplexe mais acquiesça.

Les garçons montrèrent à Hermione le domaine des Potter. La maison était extrêmement grande et était entourée d'un bois. Dans le bois, il y avait une clairière. « _Mon arrière, arrière, grand-père a arrangé cette clairière pour en faire un terrain de Quidditch._ », lui expliqua James. « _Il y a un sort anti-moldu tout autour._ »

Ils avancèrent un peu plus loin dans le bois et arrivèrent devant une cabane. « _C'était le «__**Club house**__» de mon père ainsi que de mon oncle lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes._ »

« _**Club house**_ », répéta Hermione avec étonnement. « _Vous pouvez vivre dans cette cabane ?_ », fit-elle très impressionnée. Hermione avait toujours su qu'Harry avait beaucoup d'argent, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il en avait autant que cela. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait voir tous les jours.

Ils poursuivirent la visite du domaine Potter jusqu'à ce qu'il commence à faire sombre. Hermione releva la tête et aperçut la lune s'élever au-dessus des arbres. Comme s'il avait sut lire dans ses pensées, Remus s'approcha derrière elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille: « _Elle n'est pas avant treize jours._ »

« _Je sais_ », lui fit-elle doucement. « _J'ai vérifié avant de partir._ »

« _Tu étais inquiète ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

« _Non._ », lui répondit Hermione. « _J'ai juste regardé pour voir si je devais te donner ton cadeau pour Noël, ou si je devais te le donner plus tôt._ »

Remus détourna la tête afin qu'elle n'aperçoive pas son sourire.

« _Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer._ », fit James. « _Man doit nous attendre pour le dîner._ »

Ils prirent le chemin du retour et passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler ainsi qu'à manger. Quand le temps d'aller se coucher arriva, Hermione était tellement fatiguée, qu'elle s'endormit avant même d'avoir posé sa tête sur l'oreiller.

La semaine d'avant Noël fut très mouvementée pour Hermione. Hermione essaya, sans succès, de faire travailler les trois garçons mais, leurs réponses étaient toujours les mêmes: Qu'ils étaient encore en vacances et qu'ils travailleraient après Noël. Elle essaya de ne pas se sentir frustrée à l'idée qu'ils ne prenaient pas leurs A.S.P.I.C. au sérieux mais n'y arriva que très rarement.

« _Vous allez tous vous planter si vous ne vous mettez pas à travailler sérieusement._ », leur fit Hermione pendant qu'ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

« _Non, on ne se plantera pas_._»,_la contredit leva les yeux brusquement vers elle._« On ne se plantera pas, pas vrai ?_ »

Hermione ne put se retenir de sourire. « _Tu voudrais bien le savoir._ », lui fut elle tout en essayant de garder un visage impassible.

Le visage de Sirius fut soudain remplit d'inquiétude. Tout en regardant l'échange, Remus ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Sirius regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Elle essaya de soutenir son regard: « _Tu mens._ », lui fit Sirius en souriant.

« _Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non._ », le charia t-elle.

« _Je sais que tu mens._ », fit Sirius.

« _Hermione, les A.S.P.I.C. vont être un jeu d'enfant_ », lui fit James. " _Les professeurs nous ont tous fait travailler comme des dingues pour les BUSES et il n'y avait rien de vraiment compliqué dans leurs tests."_

« _Hermione._ », les interrompit Remus. « _Nous avons promis que nous travaillerons juste après Noël. Et tu ne penses pas que tu aurais besoin d'une pause toi aussi ?_ »

« _Je suppose._ », leur fit-elle.

Sirius se pencha vers James en lui chuchotant: « _Il a promis, pas nous._ »

« _J'ai entendu._ », fit Hermione en jetant des regards vers James et Sirius.

« _Je n'ai rien dit._ », fit Sirius pour la taquiner.

Hermione roula les yeux mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Remus avait raison. Elle pouvait s'offrir une pause.

Mrs Potter arriva dans la cuisine. « _Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire aujourd'hui ?_ », leur demanda t-elle.

« _Quidditch._ », lui répondirent Sirius et James la bouche remplie de céréales.

« _Est-ce que tu y joues, Hermione ?_ », lui demanda Mrs Potter.

« _Non._ », lui répondit-elle rapidement. « _Je pense que je vais aller me balader aujourd'hui, explorer les environs._ »

« _Toute seule ?_ », lui demanda Mrs Potter inquiète. « _Je ne sais pas._ », lui répondit-elle lentement.

« _Je vais l'accompagner_ », fit rapidement Remus.

James et Sirius ricanèrent dans leurs bols de céréales.

« _Tu n'es pas obligé._ », lui fit Hermione en souriant.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai envie._ », la rassura t-il.

« _D'accord, si tu en es sûr._ »

« _Ce sera sympa._ », la rassura t-il.

Ils sortirent tous de table quelques minutes plus tard. James et Sirius montèrent sur leurs balais et filèrent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, tandis qu'Hermione et Rémus partirent du côté opposé.

« _Merci d'être venu avec moi._ », lui fit Hermione.

« _Pas de problème._ »

Hermione regarda Rémus du coin des yeux pendant toute la durée de la promenade. Elle aimait bien être avec lui. Elle le connaissant tellement bien. Il lui semblait si familier. Sirius, lui aussi n'était pas le même que dans le futur. Bien sûr, les douze années passées à Azkaban avaient du participer à ce changement. Elle regardait souvent James également. Mais les ressemblances entre James et son fils s'arrêtaient à leur physique. Harry n'avait pas l'esprit aussi ouvert que son père. Elle mit ses pensées pour Harry de coté, cela devenait trop douloureux de penser à lui.

« _Encore dans tes pensées ?_ », lui demanda Remus.

« _Pardon ?_ », lui fit-elle.

Il rougit. «_Tu semblais ailleurs, pendant quelques secondes. J'aimerais juste savoir à quoi tu pensais._ »

« _En fait, j'étais en train de penser à Harry._ », lui fit-elle sincère.

« _Le fils de James._ », fit Remus. Et, il s'agissait la plus d'une affirmation que d'une question.

Hermione acquiesça

« _Il te manque beaucoup_ »

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et se sentit sa gorge se nouer.

« _Est-ce que tu pense pouvoir y retourner un jour ?_ »

Hermione lui lança: « _Dumbledore semble ne pas être capable de me ramener. Et si Dumbledore n'arrive pas à me ramener, je ne sais pas qui en serait capable._ »

Remus put observer combien le sujet faisait de la peine à Hermione et changea habilement de sujet de conversation. « _Je me demandais,_ commença t-il. « _Est-ce que James, Sirius, Peter et moi-même sommes toujours amis dans le futur ? Où est-ce que nous faisons bande à part ?_ »

« _Humm ..._ »

Il sourit soudainement. « _Tu devais probablement déjà connaître Godric Hollow si tu es amie avec le fils de James. Tu devais souvent venir ici pendant les vacances d'été. Tu aurais du nous le rappeler quand James t'a fait visiter le domaine. Je parie que vous traîniez tout le temps dans cette cabane !_ »

Hermione détourna la tête, mal à l'aise: « _Je ne pense pas que nous devrions parler de cela maintenant._ »

Remus lui demanda lentement: « _Pourquoi ?_ »

Elle secoua la tête. « _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée._ »

« _Est-ce que tu vas un jour nous dire quelque chose à propos du futur ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas._ », lui fit-elle honnêtement. « _Cela peut-être dangereux. Les lois des sorciers à propos des voyages dans le temps sont très strictes._ »

« _Très bien._ », la rassura t-il. « _Tu sembles être le style de personne qui prend toujours les bonnes décisions._ »

« _Oui._ », lui fit-elle distraitement. Elle se rappelait les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés vers la fin de leur troisième année. Harry et elle étaient retournés dans le passé afin de sauver Sirius.

« _Harry, nous devons rester. Nous ne devons pas être vus. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire ... » « Ainsi, nous devons laisser Peter Pettigrow s'échapper encore une fois ... », fit calmement Harry._

_« Hermione._ », lui fit Remus en lui secouant légèrement l'épaule. « _A quoi penses-tu ?_ »

Hermione Regarda Remus en se rappelant de la fois ou elle avait forcé Harry à ne pas courir après Peter. Deux ans plus tard, Sirius était mort. Elle s'était souvent demandé si elle avait prit la bonne décision. « _Tu sais que parfois la bonne décision ne se voit pas tout de suite. Parfois, prendre la bonne décision n'entraîne pas les conséquences voulues. »_

« _Je ne comprends pas._ », lui fit Remus.

Hermione secoua encore une fois la tête. « _Rien, cela n'a pas d'importance. »_

Ils marchèrent encore pendant longtemps mais le cœur d'Hermione n'y était plus. Une demi-heure plus tard, elle voulut retourner à la maison. Remus lui proposa de l'accompagner mais elle insista afin qu'il rejoigne James et Sirius. Résigné, il la laissa.

Hermione marcha seule dans la maison. Mrs Potter était allée faire des courses en dernière minute au Chemin de Traverse et Mr Potter était à son bureau. Elle arriva dans une petite pièce qui contenait des livres. Elle espérait trouver quelque chose à lire. Elle effleura les livres de son doigt et en choisit un.

« _Hermione ?_ »

Hermione sursauta. Mr Potter se trouvait près de la porte. Elle reposa le livre à sa place. « _Je suis désolée, je cherchais juste un livre à lire._ »

Mr Potter eut un sourire chaleureux. « _C'est ok. Vas-y, prends tous ceux que tu veux._ »

« _Je ne savais pas que quelqu'un était à la maison._ », lui fit Hermione

« _Je viens d'arriver. Je pensais faire mon travail à la maison._ », lui fit Mr Potter

Hermione baissa la tête et regarda nerveusement le sol.

« _Tu peux lire ici jusqu'à ce que les garçons reviennent._ », lui fit Mr Potter.

« _Je ne veux pas vous déranger._ »

« _Tu ne me déranges pas. J'aime avoir de la compagnie._ »

« _Ok._ », accepta Hermione tout en s'asseyant sur un grand canapé qui se trouvait près de la cheminée. Mr Potter s'installa à son bureau, prit ses gros dossiers et commença à les feuilleter. Ils restèrent ainsi à lire et travailler jusqu'à ce que les garçons reviennent.

Hermione put entendre les garçons avant même qu'ils ne rentrent dans la maison. Mr Potter la regarda en souriant. « _Je pense que c'est la fin de notre tranquillité. »_, remarqua t-il tranquillement, rangeant ses papiers dans les dossiers pour ensuite les placer dans un de ses tiroirs.

Hermione sourit et referma son livre. Elle le remit à la bonne place, dans la bibliothèque.

« _Tu peux le garder jusqu'à ce que tu l'aies terminé._ », lui proposa Mr Potter.

« _Ok. Mais je l'ai déjà lu, celui-là._ »

Mr Potter prit le livre qu'Hermione avait et examina la couverture: « _**Alchimie**__. » Tu l'as déjà lu ?_ », lui fit-il surprit.

Hermione hocha la tête. « _J'aimais beaucoup l'alchimie pendant ma deuxième année_. »

_C'était nécessaire,_se fit-elle à elle-même. « _Je suis une grande dévoreuse de livre._ », lui fit-elle comme excuse.

« _Je vois._ », lui fit-il tout en replaçant le livre à la bonne place. Il essaya de réprimer le sourire qui commençait à venir sur son visage. « _Pourquoi ne dirais-tu pas aux garçons de tout ranger ?__Je suis sure que le dîner ne devrait pas tarder à être servi._ »

Hermione acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, laissant Mr Potter seul face à son travail.

Le dîner était merveilleux et personne n'objecta à ce qu'il se termine plus tôt. Même à dix-sept ans, ils étaient tous excités à l'idée d'être au matin de Noël.

Hermione se leva très tôt le matin de Noël et rassembla ses cadeaux qu'elle avait emballés la veille. Elle descendit les escaliers et ne fut pas surprise de trouver les trois garçons assis dans le salon.

« _Joyeux Noël !_ », lui firent-il quand ils l'aperçurent.

« _Joyeux Noël !_ », leur répondit-elle souriante.

« _Ok, maintenant qu'Hermione est là, ouvrons les cadeaux._ », fit James.

« _Attendez._ », leur fit Hermione, « _On ne devrait pas attendre tes parents avant de les ouvrir ?_ »

« _Ils dorment toujours._ », se plaignit James.

Hermione rit. « _On dirait un enfant de onze ans, James._ »

« _Laisse-nous au moins ouvrir ceux que tu nous as offerts._ », lui fit-il.

« _Ok._ », accepta t-elle à contre-cœur en leurs tendant les paquets. Sirius, James et Remus déchirèrent avidement leurs emballages. « _Si vous ne les aimez pas, dites-le-moi._ »

Ils tenaient chacun leur pull et l'admirait.

« I_ls sont géniaux, Hermione._ », fit Sirius en regardant son pull.

« _Vraiment ?_ »

« _Oui._ », fit Sirius en lui souriant.

« _J'ai mis du temps pour les faire._ », leur avoua t-elle.

« _Tu les as fais ?_ », la questionna Sirius, étonné.

Elle approuva.

« _Wow. Je ne savais pas que tu savais tricoter._ »

« _Oui, c'était très difficile, mais je me suis améliorée pendant ma cinquième année lorsque j'ai fais des chapeaux pour les elfes de maison à Poudlard. »_

« _Des chapeaux et des vêtements pour les elfes de maison ?_ », la questionna James.

« _Oui, c'était pour mon organisation S.A.L.E._ »

« _S.A.L.E. Sale, qu'est ce que c'est que cela ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

« _Ce n'est pas sale, C'est la Société à la Libération des Elfes de Maison._ »

James et Sirius se lancèrent un long regard.

« _Cela n'a pas d'importance._ », fit Hermione en lançant un regard vers Remus. Il était entrain de regarder son pull. « T_u ne l'aimes pas ? C'est pour la couleur, parce que je connais un sort afin de la changer. J'avais juste pensé que le bleu irait bien avec la couleur de tes yeux._ »

Remus la regarda. « _Non, je l'aime beaucoup, vraiment. Il est génial_ », fit-il doucement.

Un sourire illumina le visage de la jeune fille. Remus se retourna et sorti quelque chose qui se trouvait dernière lui. « _Tiens_ », lui fit-il en lui tendant le paquet. « _C'est de moi._ »

Hermione sut tout de suite, d'après sa forme, qu'il s'agissait d'un livre. Elle déchira prestement l'emballage et lut: _**L'histoire de Poudlard.**_ »

« _Il n'est pas nouveau, il était à moi mais j'ai cru comprendre qu'il s'agissait de ton livre préféré._ »

Elle effleura le livre de ses mains et fit un grand sourire à Remus: « _Je l'adore, merci._ », lui fit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Remus lui rendit son étreinte la tenant le plus longtemps qu'il le put. Quand ils se séparèrent, James et Sirius leur souriaient.

« _Nous avons un cadeau pour toi nous aussi !_ », fit James. « _C'est quelque chose que nous avons dû prendre aussi, tu ne peux pas l'ouvrir._ »

« _Nous avons pensé te l'offrir après le petit-déjeuner._ », ajouta Sirius.

Hermione les regarda suspicieusement. « _Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait tous les deux ?_ »

Il la regardèrent malicieusement. « _Tu verras_ », fit James. « _Tu adoreras, nous te le jurons._ »

Quelques heures plus tard, les quatre amis, emmitouflés dans de chauds vêtements moldus, se trouvaient à l'arrière de la maison des Potter. Sirius apporta une vieille paire de tennis qui y était cachée.

« _C'est cela mon cadeau._ », ricana Hermione.

« _Oui._ », fit Sirius en les tendant devant elle.

Elle les prit et les tendit devant-elle. « _Les garçons, je dois dire que vous avez un sens de l'humour assez bizarre._ »

_«Tenez-la juste »_, dit Sirius, tenant l'autre partie de la chaussure. Remus et James s'approchèrent et tinrent un bout de la chaussure. Hermione réalisa une seconde avant que ça ne se passe ce qu'était réellement la chaussure. Elle sentit une secousse familière à son nombril alors que le Portoloin les emmenait. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, elle manqua de tomber, mais Remus la rattrapa rapidement.

« _Comment avez vous faits pour avoir un Portoloin ? »_, leur demanda Hermione en retenant sa respiration.

« _Ca, c'est notre affaire._ », fit vivement Sirius.

« _S'il vous plait, dites-moi que vous n'avez rien fait d illégal._ », leur fit Hermione.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas tant._ », fit James. « _Dis-toi qu'un vieil ami à nous, qui travaille au Département des Portoloins, nous a accordé une faveur »_

« _Qui ?_ », leur demanda Remus.

« _Ding_ », lui répondit Sirius tout en regardant la rue pour voir si personne ne les avaient vus arriver.

« _Mondigus Fletcher_. », fit Hermione avec horreur. « _Maintenant je sais que vous avez fait quelque chose d'illégal._ »

« _Tu connais Ding ?_ », grimaça James.

« _Humm, on peut dire cela._ », fit vaguement Hermione

« _C'est bon de savoir que le vieux Ding est encore là dans le futur._ », fit Sirius. « _C'est vraiment très utile de connaître quelqu'un comme lui._ »

« _Tu n'es pas curieuse de savoir où nous sommes ?_ », lui demanda James.

« _Oui._ », lui avoua Hermione.

James et Sirius pouvaient tout juste contenir leur jubilation alors qu'ils emmenaient Hermione sur la route principale. Ils étaient dans une petite rue moldue, dans laquelle se trouvaient des maisons identiques alignées à gauche et à droite. James désigna la quatrième maison à gauche. « Vous voyez cette maison ? » demanda-t-il. « Celle avec la porte de couleur orangée. »

«_Oui._»leur répondit Hermione.

« _Tes parents vivent ici._ »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche avec étonnement: « _Mon père et ma mère ?_ »

« _Mm Humm_ », approuva James. « _Nous les avons retrouvés._ »

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues d'Hermione: « _Comment avez-vous faits pour les retrouver ?_ », leur murmura t-elle.

« _Nous avons trouvé leur bureau de dentiste. Après cela, trouver où ils vivaient était assez facile._ »

« _Est-ce que tu veux aller les voir ? »_, lui demanda Sirius.

« _Nous ne pouvons pas._ », leur fit Hermione. « _Qu'allons-nous leur dire ?_ »

« _James et moi avons déjà travaillé dessus. On va juste leur demander si on peut leur emprunter leur téléphone, ainsi, tu pourras au moins les voir. »_

« _Je ne sais pas._ », fit Hermione.

« _Vas-y, Hermione._ », lui fit Remus. « _Qu'est ce que cela pourrais changer ? En plus je suis sûr qu'ils te manquent énormément._ »

« _Okay._ », accepta t-elle lentement.

« _James, toi et Remus, vous restez ici. Je vais avec elle._ », fit Sirius tout en emmenant Hermione dans la rue.

Hermione retint sa respiration lorsque Sirius appuya sur la sonnette. Une jeune femme avec des cheveux blonds, assez emmêlés arriva et leur ouvrit la porte. Hermione ne pouvait plus parler. Sa mère lui semblait si jeune. Elle réalisa que sa mère n'avait que quelques années de plus qu'elle à cette époque. Ses parents s'étaient mariés depuis peu de temps.

« _Nous sommes désolés de vous déranger, Madame._ », fit Sirius. « _Mais sommes tombés en panne un peu plus loin et nous nous demandions si nous pouvions utiliser votre téléphone. »_

« _Bien sûr._ », leur fit-elle en les invitant à rentrer. « _Le téléphone est par - là._ », indiqua t-elle à Sirius.

« _Merci._ », lui fit-il en laissant Hermione seule avec sa maman.

« _Est-ce que je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ?_ », lui demanda t-elle.

« _Non-merci._ », lui répondit Hermione en essayant de ne pas verser quelques larmes « _Nous sommes réellement désolé de vous déranger en pleine fête de Noël._ »

« _Ne pensez rien de cela._ », lui répliqua t-elle. « _Je m'appelle Elizabeth Granger._ », lui fit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Hermione la lui serra doucement. « _Hermione._ », lui répondit-elle. « _Hermione Gr ... mmm._ », et elle lâcha le premier nom qui lui vint à l'esprit. « _Lupin._ » Elle fut assez contente que Sirius n'ait pas entendu le nom qu'elle avait donné à sa mère.

« _C'est un prénom magnifique. »_, lui sourit Elizabeth.

« _Lizzy._ », appela un homme qui était resté à l'intérieur de la pièce. Hermione sursauta en voyant la version bien plus jeune de son père. « _Oh, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que nous avions de la visite._ »

« _David, c'est Hermione Lupin. Ils sont tombés en panne quelques maisons plus loin et son mari est entrain d'utiliser le téléphone, dans la cuisine._ »

« _C'est vraiment pas de chance, à un jour de Noël en plus. Voulez-vous que je jette un coup d'œil à votre voiture ?_ »

Hermione sourit et secoua la tête: « _Non - merci, je suis sure que mon mari aura trouvé une dépanneuse."_

Sirius qui écoutait depuis la cuisineréapparut et fit joyeusement: « _Deux dépanneuses sont sur la route !_ ». il vint près d'Hermione et passa un bras autour de ses épaules: « _Je pense que mon épouse et moi - même allons partir._ »

Hermione leur fit un sourire discret et poussa gentiment Sirius vers la sortie.

« _Etes-vous sur de ne pas vouloir l'attendre à l'intérieur ?_ », leur proposa Elizabeth. « _Il fait extrêmement froid dehors._ »

Sirius lança un regard à Hermione afin qu'elle puisse choisir. « _Non, merci. »_, fit- elle. « _Vous nous avez déjà énormément aidé. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller._ » Elle entraîna Sirius vers la porte d'entrée. « _J'ai été vraiment enchantée de vous rencontrer._ »

Elle sortit assez vite de la maison des Granger. « _Je ne peux pas croire que nous ayons fait cela._ », fit-elle une fois que les Granger eurent refermés la porte. « _Oh ! Mon Dieu, si jamais Dumbledore le savais._ »

« _Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup trop, Hermione._ », fit Sirius en souriant. Ils rejoignirent Remus et James.

« _Alors. Comment c'était ?_ », demanda James à Hermione.

« _Merveilleux._ », leur fit honnêtement Hermione. « _Cela m'a fait beaucoup de bien de les revoir à nouveau. Merci beaucoup à tous les deux._ »

« _Le Portoloin nous ramènera à Godric Hollow dans une quinzaine de minutes._ », fit James. « _Essayons de trouver une place pour s'asseoir._ » Ils se déplacèrent et abandonnèrent l'endroit où ils se trouvaient et attendirent dans une allée abandonnée, frissonnants de froid.

Hermione fut heureuse pour le restant de la journée. Mrs Potter cuisina et prépara le dîner et ils restèrent le reste de la nuit à jouer ainsi qu'à parler.

Ils ne se doutaient pas qu'il s'agirait du dernier soir de tranquillité qu'ils auraient avant un bon bout de temps.

Le lendemain de la veillée de Noël, Hermione se réveilla tardivement. Elle se sentit embarrassée d'être la dernière à venir prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mrs Potter marchait nerveusement entre la cuisine et la salle à manger. Hermione la suivit jusque dans la salle à manger.

Les garçons étaient tous assis au coin de la table, lisant l'édition du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« _Que se passe t-il ?_ », leur demanda Hermione.

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et James mit le journal le plus loin possible d'Hermione.

« _Que se passe t-il ?_ », leur répéta t-elle plus vivement. Résigné, James lui tendit le journal. Le titre de l'article était:

_**Une attaque de Moldu a eu lieu: 23 ont été tués**_

_Le ministère à officiellement proclamé qu'il s'agit de la plus importante attaque contre les moldus depuis cinq ans. Vingt-trois moldus y ont trouvé la mort et plus de quarante-sept ont été blessés par un groupe de sorciers qui se proclamaient être des Mangemorts. Ce groupe de sorciers malfaisants est mené par un sorcier qui n'est autre que Vous-Savez-Qui. Vous-Savez-Qui est également soupçonné d'être lié à d'autres attaques sur des sorciers ainsi que des moldus ..._

Hermione arrêta de lire et regarda les garçons avec horreur. Elle jeta le journal sur la table et s'enfuit en courrant de la maison. Remus courra après elle. « Hermione ! Hermione attend ! »

Elle s'arrêta quelques instant mais ne se retourna pas vers Rémus.

« Je sais ce que tu es en train de penser. », commença t-il. « Mais tu as tort. Tu n'aurais pas pu arrêter ce qu'il vient de se produire. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui allait ce passer. »

Des larmes de colère coulèrent le long des joues d'Hermione: « Personne sauf moi. », fit-elle faiblement.

« Hermione, je sais ce que tu dois ressentir en ce moment ... »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je suis en train de penser ou comment je me sens ! », lui fit Hermione en colère.

« D'accord, nous sommes tous bouleversés. »

« Je ne suis pas bouleversée », dénia t-elle.

« Qu'il y a- t-il alors ? », lui fit-il en la tournant vers lui. « Dis-le-moi. », lui lança t-il. « Ou, si tu ne veux rien me dire alors, parle à James ou à Sirius. »

« Je suis fatiguée d'en parler. », fit Hermione en se libérant de ses bras. « Tu ne sais pas. », lui cria t-elle. « Tu ne peux pas comprendre. J'ai combattu contre les forces du mal lorsque j'avais onze ans. J'ai vu des personnes mourir uniquement parce qu'ils étaient contre LUI. J'ai vu des familles se séparer en deux, lorsqu'ils ont combattu afin de faire le bien. Tu me crois bouleversée après une attaque. Essaye de vivre dans un monde où chaque année, quelque chose de terrible va se produire même si tu fais tout pour l'empêcher de venir. Elles arrivent, et maintenant, cela recommence et nous n'avons aucune solution pour les arrêter. »

« Hermione, tu as raison. Je ne sais rien à propos de ton monde, de ton passé ou de ton avenir. Mais, je refuse de croire que Tu Sais Qui ou ses acolytes gagnent même s'il y aura des gens sur cette terre pour le combattre. », lui fit Remus.

Hermione secoua la tête tristement. « Ce sont les personnes les plus courageuses, combattantes qui partiront les premières. » Hermione s'arrêta. « Et tu sais pourquoi ? », fit elle en prenant une bouffée d'air. « Chaque fois que je te regarde, j'ai un coup dans mon estomac. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? »

Remus secoua sa tête avec inquiétude. Il ne voulait plus vraiment qu'elle continue de parler parce qu'il savait ce qu'elle allait lui dire et qu'il en avait peur.

« C'est parce que je sais ce que tu vas devenir dans les vingt prochaines années ! »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet pour mon futur. », lui fit Remus. « Aussi longtemps que j'aurais les personnes que j'aime auprès de moi, le futur n'aura aucune importance. Je pourrais faire face à tout ce qui viendra. De plus, tu oublies une chose. Nous avons Dumbledore. Et, aussi longtemps qu'il sera présent, je sais que les choses s'arrangeront. Et le fait qu'elles soient mauvaises n'a pas d'importance. »

Hermione sourit misérablement. « Moi aussi, j'avais dit cela. Et bien, laisse-moi t'avouer une chose. Dumbledore ne peut pas empêcher le futur d'arriver. Il ne peut pas empêcher la mort de venir. Il ne peut sauver aucun d'entre eux, ni James ou Lily, ni Sirius, aucun d'entre eux ! »

Rémus la regarda avec horreur. « Qu'es-tu en train de dire ? »

La voix d'Hermione devint alors hystérique. « Je suis en train de dire qu'ils vont tous mourir. Hermione s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'elle aperçut quelque chose, quelques pas derrière Remus. Remus se retourna pour voir James et Sirius les regarder...


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Sirius traîna Hermione pour retourner dans la maison, jusque dans la chambre. Les garçons étaient partagés. James et Rémus le suivaient en courant et marchant pendant le trajet.

Sirius tenait Hermione d'une main forte et lorsque James referma la porte, il la secoua violemment: « _Parle maintenant !_ »

« _Sirius !_ », cria James.

Sirius ne prêta aucune attention aux paroles de James. Au contraire, il agrippa l'autre bras d'Hermione et la força à le regarder en face. « _Je ne suis pas stupide, Hermione._ »

« _Reste loin d'elle !_ », cria à son tour Rémus en se mettant entre les deux jeunes gens, forçant Sirius à la lâcher. « _Que pensais-tu faire ?_ »

« _J'essayais d'obtenir quelques réponses_ », lui cria Sirius en réponse.

« _De cette manière ?_ »

« _Oui, de cette façon, afin qu'elle soit obligée de me donner des réponses.._ »

« _Sirius, calme-toi._ », fit James en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Sirius cria sur James: « _Ne me dit pas de me calmer !_ »

« _Tu ne te contrôle plus !_ »

« _Et vous savez très bien pourquoi je ne peux plus me contrôler._ » Les deux autres rougirent.

« _Arrêtez !_ », cria Hermione. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Hermione. « _S'il vous-plaît, ne vous battez pas ! Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ce que j'ai dit. C'était irresponsable de ma part._ »

« _Irresponsable._ », lui fit Sirius. Il commença à rire mais sans aucun humour, un rire assez froid: « _C'est tout ce que tu as à nous dire ?_ »

Hermione se retourna, respira pour également essayer de garder le contrôle d'elle-même. « _J'étais bouleversée. Je ne peux pas ... Je ne connais pas ..._ ». Elle ne semblait pas réussir à dire que qu'elle pensait.

Les quatre garçons la regardèrent. « _Tu ne peux pas partir d'ici._ », lui fit James. « _Tu le sais._ » Il s'arrêtait, il attendait qu'Hermione continue à leur parler du futur.

« _Si le futur est aussi mauvais que tu me l'as dit._ », commença calmement Rémus. « _Quel mal y a t-il à ce que tu nous le raconte ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas, mais je suis fatiguée. Si je vous raconte tout ce que je sais, le monde que je connais pourrait bien disparaître._ »

Rémus s'avança un peu vers Hermione et lui posa une main sur son épaule. « _Le monde dont tu te rappelles n'existe pas encore._ » Rémus respira profondément. « _Que dira Harry quand il saura que tu avais eu la possibilité de sauver son père mais que tu n'auras rien fait ?_ »

Hermione recula de quelques pas et les larmes commencèrent à couler. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire faisait très mal. « _Ce n'est pas juste. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'utiliser pour me faire parler._ »

Rémus s'avança, essayant de mettre ses bras autour d'elle mais Hermione avança son bras pour l'arrêter. Il ne bougea pas et lui fit: « _Je ne l'utilise pas afin de pouvoir t'atteindre, mais je suis en train de te montrer que ne pas dire ce que tu sais est également un choix._ »

Hermione prit ce que venait de dire Rémus en considération. Mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle voulait leur parler. Cela, elle le savait dès sa première semaine passée en compagnie des Maraudeurs. «_Ce qu'Harry aurait dit ?_», répéta t-elle lentement. Et elle songea à ce qu'il s'était passé pendant sa cinquième année. Elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie et elle se demandait comment elle était arrivée dans cette pièce.

Harry était assit entre elle et Ron avec ses coudes sur ses genoux. Et sa tête était penchée en avant.

_« Harry », fit-elle lentement. Il la regarda. « Que s'est-il passé ? »_

_« On t'a lancé un sort. », lui répondit-il lentement. « Mais tu n'as rien, tout ira bien. »_

_« Non », fit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je me rappelle, nous étions au ministère. Est-ce que tout le monde est revenu indemne ? »_

_Il secoua lentement, négativement la tête._

_« Oh mon dieu ! Qui ? » Elle regarda Ron pour se rassurer, ouf, il était bien là. Elle regarda autour d'elle, dans l'infirmerie. Ginny, Luna et Neville étaient bien dans leurs lits._

_Elle se retourna et regarda Harry qui avait le regard ailleurs. Il ne disait rien._

_« Harry ? », lui demanda t-elle._

_« l'Ordre est arrivé. », lui fit-il d'une voix lointaine. « Sirius était avec les autres. » Il s'arrêta de parler._

_Hermione le regarda. Elle avait compris sans qu'il ne le lui dise. « Oh Harry. », lui fit-elle lentement, mettant sa main devant la bouche. Elle avait le cœur brisé pour son ami._

_Harry la regarda et elle fut effrayée de ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu un regard qui était aussi vide d'expression. À ce moment la, Harry avait eu un regard sans vie, perdu. Sans un mot, il quitta calmement l'infirmerie._

Hermione les regarda tous les trois: James, Sirius et Rémus. « _Je vais tout vous dire._ », leur fit-elle bien décidée.

Elle s'arrêta et respira un bon coup. « _Vous devriez peut-être commencer par tous vous asseoir._ » Une fois que tous furent assit, Hermione rougit et leur dit: « _Je ne sais pas par où commencer._ »

« _Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par le fait que nous mourrons tous !_ », fit sarcastiquement Sirius.

Hermione ignora complètement Sirius et Rémus lui lança un méchant regard. « _L'attaque d'hier était le commencement ou bien alors la fin du commencement. Vous avez tous lu dans le journal qu'il s'agissait de la plus importante attaque de Moldus depuis 10 ans, mais le record sera battu dans peu de temps. Voldemort ... »_

« _Tais-toi._ », fit james. « _As-tu perdu la tête ? Tu ne peux pas juste ... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas ... ._ »

« _Je ne vais pas appeler ce maniaque Vous-Savez-Qui ou Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou encore le Mage noir. Il s'appelle Voldemort et je ne crains pas de le dire._Les yeux d'Hermione étincelèrent de colère_. « Et vous ne le craindrez pas longtemps non plus »_Les trois garçons avaient l'air interloqués.

Hermione continua: « _Comme je le disais, Voldemort et les Mangemorts attaqueront encore et bientôt. Et ils vont devenir plus nombreux et plus agressifs. Plus personne ne sera en sécurité où qu'il aille. Poudlard sera l'endroit le plus sécurisé dans le monde des sorciers._ » Elle commença à marcher.

« _Bientôt également, Dumbledore va fonder un groupe de sorciers afin de combattre Voldemort. Il s'appellera l'Ordre du Phœnix et chacun d'entre vous en fera partie et se battra._ »

« _Comment peux-tu savoir que Dumbledore n'a pas déjà composé le groupe ?_ », lui fit James.

« _Parce que vous être les premiers membres à être entrés dans le groupe et que vous ne pouviez pas être dans l'Ordre quand vous étiez à l'école. Je ne sais pas quand l'Ordre du Phœnix sera fondé mais quand il sera créé, il sera trop tard. Et__quand l'Ordre commencera, vous serez plus de vingt et un. Et Voldemort commencera à vous tuer un par un._»La voix d'Hermione continua dans un murmure. « _Beaucoup de personnes vont mourir. Chacun d'entre vous ... S'il n'avait pas ... Si Harry_. » Hermione se retourna, trop bouleversée pour continuer.

« _C'est bon Hermione._ », lui fit Rémus. « _Prends tout ton temps._ »

Hermione acquiesça et respira profondément. « _Voldemort était au sommet de sa puissance. Le Ministère était divisé. Personne se savait qui disait la vérité ou mentait. Voldemort savait tout mais il a décimé la mauvaise famille._

Hermione se retourna et regarda James. « _Je t'ai dit que c'était parce que je connaissais Harry que je vous connaissais aussi bien, mais je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Je ne t'ai pas dit que tous les membres de sa famille étaient morts à mon époque._ »

Ils la regardèrent tous horrifiés mais elle continua. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Dumbledore le sait, j'en suis sûre. Il a dû en parler à Harry. Mais Voldemort s'est mis en tête de tuer la famille entière des Potter. Le 31 octobre 1981, il est venu dans cette même maison et vous tué tous les deux, James et Lily. Et, lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer ton fils, le sort s'est retourné contre lui et il a disparu. Le sort n'a pas fonctionné parce que Lily, est morte en protégeant Harry. »

« 1981 », fit James d'une voix lointaine. « C'est dans moins de quatre ans. »

« Je sais. », fit misérablement Hermione. « Mais, il y a pire que cela. Sirius ... Non, je vais trop loin. Dumbledore savait que Voldemort vous recherchait et il va vous aider à vous cacher. Dumbledore a augmenté de puissance le sort de fidélité. Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ? »

Rémus acquiesça mais Sirius et James secouèrent la tête en signe d'ignorance. « Il s'agit de protéger le secret d'une personne. La personne sur qui on lance ce sort, devient le gardien du secret. Le seul moyen de savoir le secret est que la personne le dise de son plein gré. », leur expliqua calmement Rémus.

« Mais, si le secret était protégé, comment est-ce que Vous-Savez-Qui les a trouvé ? », demanda Sirius.

« Et bien, vous voyez, c'est là le problème. James a dit à Dumbeldore que tu étais le gardien du secret. », lui fit Hermione.

« C'est un mensonge ! », fit Sirius en se levant brusquement. Rémus et James le saisirent par le bras et le forcèrent à se rasseoir.

« Est-ce que tu peux te rasseoir calmement et me laisser le temps de finir ! », s'exclama Hermione. C'est ton caractère si impulsif qui t'a fait défaut pendant toutes ses années. Tu va passer douze années à Azkaban à cause de ton tempérament. « Comme je le disais. », fit Hermione en ignorant complètement les trois paires d'yeux qui la regardaient avec amusement.

« Sirius, tu étais supposé être le gardien du secret des Potter mais au dernier moment, vous avez changé de gardien. Un autre sorcier est devenu le gardien et vous a tous trahi. »

« Peter », fit Rémus en retenant sa respiration. « Il s'agit de Peter. »

Hermione ne répondit pas.

« C'était lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Résignée, elle acquiesça.

« Voilà pourquoi tu l'as attaqué. », fit Sirius. « Cette nuit là, tu l'as attaqué en disant qu'il était un assassin, qu'il les avait tous tué. Tu parlais de nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. », fit James. « Tout cela n'a aucun sens. » « Je n'aurais jamais choisi Peter comme second gardien du secret. Il est notre ami, bien sur, enfin, je crois ... Mais, j'aurais choisi Rémus. »

« Non. », fit Hermione, « Tu as choisi Peter. »

« Non. », insista James ne voulant pas admettre la vérité.

Hermione regarda Rémus et elle vit à la lueur dans son regard qu'il était en train de réfléchir pour lui-même sur les informations qu'ils avaient reçues en si peu de temps. « Ce n'est pas important cela, mais laisse-moi juste finir. »

« Donc, Peter, qui était devenu votre nouveau gardien est allé raconter à Voldemort où il pouvait vous trouver. Le jour suivant votre mort, Sirius a attrapé Peter mais cela c'est mal passé. Peter a crié devant toutes les personnes qui étaient présentes que tu avais trahi James et ... » Hermione

s'arrêta. « James. », fit Hermione. « Ensuite, il se transforma et disparut. Il a assassiné douze moldus ce jour là. »

« Quoi ? », fit James, avec un air de dégoût.

« C'était pour faire croire au monde sorcier que Sirius était le véritable meurtrier. Et cela a marché. Le Ministère a récompensé Peter de la première classe de l'Ordre de Merlin et Sirius fut emprisonné à la prison d'Azkaban pour douze ans. » Hermione s'arrêta, elle ne pouvait plus continuer.

Les garçons la regardèrent. Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes.

James fut le premier à parler. « Lily est sa mère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas.

« Tu nous as tout dit, alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas répondre à ma question ? »

« Parce qu'il est important qu'Harry naisse et que si je te dis qui est sa mère, et bien, cela peut modifier tout ce qu'il va se passer. Je ne te dirais donc pas qui est la maman d'Harry. »

« Bien, si c'est le sort réservé à ma famille, je n'en aurai pas. »

Hermione le regarda sévèrement: « _James, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer le fait qu'il est important qu'Harry naisse, mais sache juste que c'est important._» Elle soupira et les larmes commencèrent à couler. « _Il est drôle. Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un de plus brave et de plus gentil que a surmonté plus d'épreuves durant ses dix-sept ans que n'importe qui ne l'a fait dans sa vie. Il est passé par plein de choses qui auraient détruit une personne ordinaire. Il s'est battu contre Voldemort six fois, même Dumbledore n'a pas fait ça._»

_« Six fois !_ _»_, s'exclama Rémus.

« _Oui._ », fit Hermione avec une once de fierté dans la voix. « _La première fois, c'était alors qu'il n'avait à peine un an. Et, les cinq autres fois ; c'était à l'école. »_

Ses yeux brillèrent et elle parla plus lentement, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. « _Si seulement il n'avait pas fait cela la dernière fois. Si Ron n'avait pas été là ... Nous sommes tous arrivés trop tard_ ». Elle s'arrêta vite et des larmes abondantes coulèrent sur son visage.

Les garçons ne savaient pas comment réagir. Ils étaient tous un peu choqués.

Hermione se calma. Elle respira un bon coup et leur fit: « _Si je suis toujours en vie aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à lui. Il m'a sauvé la vie un bon nombre de fois. C'est pour cela, je vous dis tout ça. J'en ai rien à faire de ce que je devrais faire, mais je vais lui donner une vie avec ses deux parents et son parrain à ses cotés. Si nous arrêtons Voldemort maintenant, et bien, il ne connaîtra plus jamais la peine et la douleur de perdre son parrain de toute sa vie._ »

« _Comment ?_ », lui demanda Rémus.

« _Nous devons l'arrêter maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Je me rappelle que de grandes choses vont se passer dans pas longtemps, mais le plus important c'est que je sais ce que personne de vivant aujourd'hui ne sait. Je sais qui vont être les futurs Mangemorts._ »

« _Quel est ton plan ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

« _Nous allons voir Dumbledore dès que nous rentrerons à Poudlard et nous lui demanderons de commencer à fonder l'Ordre du Phœnix dès maintenant. Nous ne devons pas attendre, nous ne pouvons pas attendre six mois. Nous devons nous battre dès maintenant, pendant que nous sommes encore à Poudlard._ »

« _Je suis d'accord._ », fit calmement James.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui serra la main: « _Je savais que tu le serais._ »

« _Nous sommes tous d'accord avec toi._», fit Sirius en venant vers eux.

« _C'est juste._ », fit Rémus en se joignant au groupe. « _Nous ferons tout cela ensemble._»

James et Sirius partirent et laissèrent Rémus et Hermione seuls dans la chambre. Hermione était toujours un peu en état de choc et ils avaient pensé que Rémus était celui qui avait le plus de chance de la clamer.

« _Tu te sens mieux ?_», lui demanda Rémus.

Hermione lui fit: « _Je crois que cela a été dur de vous dire tout cela en une fois. Je veux dire, je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais retourner à mon époque. Mais quelques fois, c'est dur à accepter._ »

« _J'imagine bien._ », fit Rémus compréhensif.

« _Tu peux me comprendre. Harry et Ron étaient les seuls garçons que je n'ai jamais aimés. Ils étaient mes meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu. C'est comme toi avec James et Sirius._ »

« _Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres amis avant James et Sirius._ », lui avoua t-il. « _Qui voudrait devenir ami avec moi tout en sachant ?_»

« _Je n'ai également jamais eu d'amis avant Ron et Harry._ » Elle eut un sourire. « _J'étais presque un vrai cauchemar. Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Ron et Harry. J'aimais presque plus les livres que les gens. J'étais seulement déterminée de faire mes preuves._»

Rémus rit.

« _Ne te moque pas de moi._ », lui fit-elle. « _Les livres sont beaucoup plus faciles à comprendre que certaines personnes._»

« _Je ne me moque pas de toi._ », la rassura Rémus. « _Je vois de quoi tu veux parler._ »

« _Je pense vraiment que nous sommes tous les deux destinés à être des solitaires_ » fit Hermione.

« _C'est peut-être pour cela que nous nous entendons si bien._ », fit Rémus.

« _Oui._ », acquiesça Hermione. « _Je crois que tu as raison._ »

Ils se sourirent.

« _Je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant._ », fit Hermione

« _J'suis content._ _Pouvons-nous descendre maintenant ?_», lui demanda t-il.

« _Tu peux y aller._ »

« _Tu en es sûre ?_ »

« _Oui_ », lui affirma t-elle. « _Je vais très bien maintenant._ »

Les trois garçons voulurent retourner à Poudlard le jours suivant afin de commencer la préparation au combat. Hermione, après cette longue matinée se sentait complètement crevée et se reposa un peu. Elle sentait moins le poids de ses responsabilités sur ses épaules. Et elle ne se réveilla qu'au moment du dîner.

Au dîner, Mrs Potter la regarda, inquiète: « _Tu te sens malade, ma chérie ?_»

« _Non, je me sens très bien._ », lui répondit Hermione. « _J'était juste un petit peu fatiguée._»

« _Ce n'est vraiment pas bon tout ce travail, cette pression. Et maintenant, vous voulez tous rentrer à Poudlard ?_»

« _Je t'ai raconté maman. », fit James. « Nous devons étudier pour les A.S.P.I.C.s et nous avons besoin de la bibliothèque de Poudlard._ »

« _Je sais, mon chéri. Je n'aime juste pas te savoir loin de la maison tout en sachant que ..._ », elle s'arrêta.

« _Ne soit pas inquiète, maman, tout se passera bien. Et puis, nous serons à Poudlard avec Dumbledore. Il ne peut rien nous arriver là-bas._ »

_« Je sais._ », fit-elle en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son fils. « _Je ne sais pas comment tu es devenu si mature en si peu de temps. Je me souviens toujours du temps où tu venais sur mes genoux et où tu étais si heureux de jouer avec des grenouilles et des insectes et que tu les traquais dans la boue tout autour de la maison_»

« _Maman._ », fit James, quand il vit que Sirius et Rémus commencèrent à ricaner.

Cette nuit là, Hermione n'arriva pas à s'endormir. Ils avaient tous décidé de partir le matin avec le Magicobus. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour le voyage. Elle était juste nerveuse, ils allaient parler à Dumbledore. Il l'avait prévenu de ne pas en dire trop à propos du futur et elle avait tout dit. Quelques heures auparavant, elle avait senti le poids de responsabilité diminuer et maintenant, il semblait, au contraire, s'intensifier.

Soudainement, elle sentit le bruit de la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir silencieusement.

« _Hermione ?_ », fit la voix de Sirius en un murmure. « _Tu es réveillée ?_ »

Hermione retira les couvertures et s'assit sur le lit. « _Oui, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?_ »

« _Non._ », fit-il. Il s'approcha du lit d'Hermione et lui fit: « _C'est juste que ... Je n'arrive pas à dormir et que j'aimerais te demander quelque chose._»

« _Entre, avant de réveiller tous les autres._ »

Sirius entra doucement et referma la porte. Quand la porte fut fermée, seule la lumière de la demi-lune éclairait la pièce. Sirius s'assit sur le bout du lit et Hermione s'assit à l'opposé. Aucun d'eux ne parla pendant quelques instant: « _Hermione, je veux savoir ce qu'il va m'arriver dans le futur !_ »

Hermione soupira: « _Sincèrement, rien. Maintenant, tout ce que je vous ait dit va changer._ »

« _Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Tu as dis que je passerais douze ans à Azkaban. Est-ce que je vais mourir là-bas ?_ »

« _Non._ », lui fit-elle. « _Tu va t'évader. Tu seras le premier t'évader d'Azkaban, mais pas le dernier._ »

Sirius attendit qu'elle continue. Elle soupira à nouveau et continua: « _Pendant ma troisième année, tu t'es échappé d'Azkaban afin de retrouver Peter. Il était en fait à Poudlard sous la forme d'Animagi sous la forme d'un rat, le rat de Ron. Tu as trouvé qu'il se trouvait dans la même chambre que le fils de James et tu voulais le protéger. Et tu l'as fait. Le détail n'est pas important. L'important, c'est que tu as dévoilé la véritable identité de Peter à Harry, Ron, Rémus et moi. Et nous étions capables de convaincre Dumbledore de ton innocence, mais, Peter s'est échappé et tu fut obligé de te cacher. Ensuite, pendant notre cinquième année, ce fut un peu plus compliqué. Voldemort trompa Harry, il a trompé chacun d'entre nous en fait. Il nous a envoyé dans un piège et tu es venu pour le sauver et tu a été tué. Il était complètement désemparé._»

« _Qui ?_ »

« _Ton filleul. Tu étais comme un père pour lui, et, quand tu es mort, quelque chose en lui est mort également. Il n'était plus le même après cela. Rien de ce que Ron et moi disions ou faisions ne pouvait le consoler. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Et j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi à propos de cela._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

« _Pour avoir risqué ta vie._ », fit-elle simplement. « _C'est irrationnel, je le sais, mais nous avons tous énormément souffert après ta mort. Tonks m'a raconté que Rémus était tombé dans une grande dépression pendant plusieurs mois. »_

« _Tonks ? Tu veux dire Nymphadora, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

« _Oh, j'avais oublié qu'elle était ta cousine._ »

« _Oui, elle est bien plus jeune que moi. Je ne l'ai jamais vue. Ma famille est un petit peu bizarre._ »

« _Parle-moi un peu à propos de ta famille._ »

« _J'ai le sentiment que je ne devrais pas_ » dit narquoisement Sirius.

Hermione sourit, mais son sourire fut perdu dans la pièce sombre.

« _Et bien, je crois que je ferais mieux de retourner me coucher._ », lui fit-il calmement.

« _OK._ », lui fit Hermione. Sirius se leva mais Hermione lui prit la main. « _Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_»

« _Oui_ », lui fit-il lentement. « _C'est juste que ca fait beaucoup d'information en une fois. Comment peux-tu être certaine que tout ceci va se produire ?_ »

« Je ne sais pasPeut-être que si je ne vous avais pas aussi bien connu vous tous, j'aurai été capable de me taire et de ne rien dire, mais maintenant" elle secoua la tête. « Tout ira bien maintenant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter »

Elle lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Mais, au dernier moment, Sirius se tourna et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Hermione se dégagea, embarrassée, mais Sirius porta sa main à son visage et la rapprocha de lui, pressant fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Quasiment sans le réaliser, Hermione passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui rendit son baiser. Sa main caressait sa joue alors que sa langue passait doucement sur sa lèvre inférieure et il approfondit le baiser et puis, comme s'il se réveillait d'un rêve il se dégagea subitement. « _Bon sang_ » murmura-t-il. « _Je suis désolée_ » dit-elle en même temps

Il sortit du lit à la hâte. « _Je ferai mieux d'y aller_ »

-« _Oui_ » dit-elle doucement. Elle le regarda alors qu'il partait et fermait la porte derrière lui. « _Bonne nuit_ ».


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Hermione se sentit un peu morose le lendemain. Elle était restée éveillée assez longtemps après que Sirius soit parti. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à ce qu'il s'était passé. Et n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Chaque fois qu'elle arrivait presque à s'endormir, une pensée lui traversait l'esprit et l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Finalement elle n'avait dormi pas plus de deux heures cette nuit là.

« _Tu n'as pas réussi à t'en dormir ?_ », lui demanda Remus après avoir observé les cernes autour des yeux d'Hermione. Hermione déposa le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait dans la chambre des garçons. En voyant qu'elle n'avait pas de valise, Remus lui avait offert à Poudlard de partager la sienne.

« _Non, pas trop, et pour toi ?_ », lui demanda t-elle.

"_Mieux que toi apparemment, bien que je n'ai pas vraiment dormi. En fait, je pense que James est le seul qui ait vraiment dormit. Je me suis réveillé vers une heure et Sirius n'était même pas dans la chambre"_

Hermione ne lui répondit pas, mais elle se sentait mal vis à vis de Remus. Elle ne voulait surtout pas penser à Sirius ou au baiser qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle avait passé presque toute la nuit à ôter cette image de son esprit. Elle se sentait coupable de ce qu'il s'était passé mais ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle l'était. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment fait quelque chose de mal. De plus, Sirius l'avait évitée pendant toute la matinée.

En réalité, Hermione se sentait plus à l'aise avec Remus. C'était peut-être parce qu'il lui semblait plus familier ou tout simplement parce qu'ils avaient beaucoup de points communs.

Hermione avait toujours beaucoup apprécié le professeur Lupin. Elle pensait qu'il était quelqu'un d'extrêmement bon et juste mais elle commençait à réaliser qu'elle n'avait jamais connu le véritable Remus Lupin.

Le Remus de dix-sept ans était bon mais également très sympathique, loyal, intelligent et plus important encore, il la comprenait tout à fait. Elle était peinée de l'admettre, mais Remus la comprenait plus qu'Harry et Ron ne l'avaient jamais faits. Elle se sentait bien avec lui. (_**NdC**_: en gros, c'est l'homme idéal…soupir…)

« _Ohé, Remus ! Vous êtes déjà prêts ? Nous sommes prêts à partir._», les appela Sirius d'en bas des escaliers. Remus et Hermione descendirent en traînant la valisederrière eux. Mrs Potter était en train de dire au revoir à Sirius et James en leur souriant.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et Remus et les embrassa.

« _Faites attention à vous et envoyez-moi un hibou une fois que vous serez arrivés._ »

« _Je le ferais man._ », fit James en embrassant sa mère. « _Dis au revoir à papa de ma part.»,_fit James à sa mère.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Sirius agita sa baguette et en un « _Bang_ » sonore, le Magicobus mauve de trois étages apparut.

Les quatre jeunes grimpèrent dans le bus tout en disant au revoir à Mrs Potter. Le bus était bondé et ils ne purent trouver quatre place pour s'asseoir ensemble. Ils furent divisés. Hermione et Remus s'assirent sur les deux sièges libres à l'avant. James et Sirius quant à eux, s'installèrent au deuxième étage. Avec un deuxième « _Bang_ », le Magicobus démarra en trombe.

Sirius regardait à travers la fenêtre le paysage défiler à toute vitesse. James le regarda curieusement. « _Qu'y a-t-il Patmol ?_ »

« _Rien du tout Cornedrue_. _Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?_», Fit Sirius.

« _Parce que tu a été dans le « brouillard » pendant toute la matinée. Et, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas._ », termina James.

Sirius le regarda intensivement: « _Tu ne diras rien ? Je veux dire … à Moony, Queudver, ni même à Lily ?_ »

« _Bien sûr que non._ », le rassura James.

Sirius respira: « _Je … hum … j'ai, en quelque sorte, embrassé Hermione la nuit dernière._», termina t-il d'un trait.

« _Quoi !_ », s'exclama James. Sirius lui donna un coup de coude.

« _Désolé_. », lui fit James en se massant l'épaule. « _Quand est-ce que cela c'est passé ?_»

« _Vers une heure du matin, dans sa chambre_. », fit Sirius.

« _Pourquoi étais-tu dans sa chambre à une heure du matin ?_ », lui fit James.

« _Parce que je voulais lui poser quelques questions et cela c'est produit. »_

« _Donc..._ », fit James.

« _Donc quoi ?_ », lui rétorqua Sirius.

« _Est-ce qu'elle a répondu à ton baiser ?_ », continua James.

«_Je ne sais pas. je veux dire, je crois que oui._ », lui répondit Sirius.

« _Wow_. », fit simplement James.

« _C'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?_ », fit Sirius, étonné.

« _Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre._ _Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas. Elle est différente._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas là._ « , fit James.

« _Je veux dire … Elle ne ressemble en rien aux filles avec lesquelles j'ai pu sortir avant. Elle lit quasiment un livre par jour, … ._ »

«_Oui. Et elle est du futur._ », fit James.

« _Oui, également. Et puis, il y a Moony._ »

James savait très bien ce que Sirius voulait dire par-là. Ils savaient tous deux que Remus ressentait bien plus que de l'amitié envers la jeune fille. « _Que comptes-tu faire ?_ »lui demanda James.

« _Je ne sais pas. Je vais sans doute faire ce que mon intuition me dira de faire en temps voulu, je suppose._»

« _Peut-être que tu devrais ne rien faire du tout. Tu ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu ressens pour elle et tu ne sais pas non plus ce qu'elle ressent réellement pour toi. Laisse juste les choses se faire toutes seules._», lui conseilla james.

« _Oui, je pense que tu as raison._ », fit Sirius.

« _Bien sur que j'ai raison. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va aller tout seul._ »

« _J'espère bien._ », lui fit en retour Sirius.

À l'étage inférieur, Remus et Hermione parlaient avec animation de l'absurdité dont les élèves faisaient preuve en choisissant le cours de divination alors qu'ils avaient la possibilité d'étudier les Runes Anciennes ou l'Arithmancie.

« _Tu as tout à fait raison._ », fit Hermione en riant. « _Je n'ai jamais réussi à convaincre Ron et Harry du fait que l'étude de Divination était une perte de temps._»

« _Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu aies quitté le cours en plein milieu de l'année._», lui fit admirativement Remus. « _Je crois pas que j'aurais eu assez de cran pour le faire_. »

« _C'était seulement parce que notre professeur était une vieille imposteur. Je veux dire, elle avait raconté à Harry qu'il allait mourir de façon tragique dès le début des cours. C'était une perte de temps et totalement faux._ »

Remus rit à son tour: « _Je sais, mais je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec toi quand tu dis que le cours d'Arithmancie est bien meilleur que le cours de défense contre les forces du mal._ »

« _Tu aurais été d'accord si tu avais eu mes professeurs._ », lui assura Hermione.

« _Vraiment ?_ », fit Remus intéressé.

« _Oui._ », fit Hermione. Puis elle lui raconta: « _Pendant notre première année, nous avons eu un professeur qui était possédé par Voldemort. Pendant notre deuxième année, nous avons eu un imposteur qui pensait que sa journée n'était pas réussie s'il n'avait pas signé au moins une cinquantaine d'autographes. En quatrième, le professeur était d'humeur changeante et c'était également un imposteur. En réalité, il avait kidnappé le véritable professeur et avait prit du Polynectar pendant toute l'année pour nous tromper. Et l'année d'après, nous avons eu droit a une femme qui abusait de son pouvoir et qui, de plus travaillait comme espionne pour le Ministère de la Magie._», termina Hermione.

« _Attend._ », l'interrompit Remus. « _Et pour ta troisième année. Tu l'as oublié._ »

« _En fait, pendant cette année, bous avons eu droit à un des meilleurs professeurs. Le seul problème était qu'il disparaissait une fois par mois._ », termina Hermione avec un petit sourire.

« _Disparaissait ? Pourquoi ? …_ »

Hermione l'approcha et lui chuchota à l'oreille: « _Parce qu'il était un loup-garou._ »

Remus sursauta et regarda Hermione. Il se mit à rire: _« Je me disais bien …_ », lui fit-il.

« _Disais bien quoi ?_ », lui demanda t-elle.

« _Comment est-ce que tu me connaissais dans ta vie future ? Et comment est-ce que tu savais pour ma … condition particulière ?_ »

« _Et bien, tu le sais maintenant. Tu étais mon professeur._ »

Remus sourit: « _C'est bon à savoir._ »

«_Savoir quoi ?_ », lui demanda Hermione.

« _Que les gens seront plus tolérant à propos de la différence dans le futur_. »

Le sourire d'Hermione se décomposa.

« _Les choses seraient peut-être meilleures si j'en disais un peu plus à propos de ce que je suis réellement._ », continua Remus.

« _Pas exactement._ », fit tristement Hermione. « _Personne d'autre ne connaissait la vérité jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais, plus tard, tout le monde reconnaissait que tu avais été le meilleur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal que nous n'avions jamais eu._», termina t-elle. « _Excepté les Serpentards, mais tu sais comment ils sont._ »

Remus souriait encore mais, il s'agissait-là d'un sourire triste. Un silence s'installa entre eux pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, Remus lui fit d'une voix sereine: « _Est-ce que tu réalises que tu devrais m'appeler dès à présent « professeur Lupin ?_»

Hermione grimaça et lui répondit avec amusement: « _Oui, monsieur._ »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, l'estomac d'Hermione commença à se serrer. Elle n'était pas certaine de la réaction du professeur Dumbledore.

« _Ne perdons pas de temps._ », fit James. « _Allons voir Dumbledore_. »

Tous acquiescèrent et partirent vers le bureau de leur directeur. Mais, en chemin, ils le rencontrèrent.

« _Bonjour._ », leur fit Dumbledore. « _Vous rentrez bien tôt._ »

« _Oui, monsieur._ », lui répondit James. « _Nous avons quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Nous voudrions vous parler._»

« _Je le pense bien._ _Mais je vous attendais pas si tôt. Nous pouvons tout de même aller dans mon bureau._», leur fit Dumbledore en souriant.

Arrivé à l'intérieur du bureau de Dumbledore, ils s'assirent sur les fauteuils et les garçons regardèrent Hermione. Elle respira bien profondément et commença: « _Nous voudrions vous parler de l'Ordre du Phœnix._ »

Dumbledore regarda la jeune fille d'un regard sévère. Hermione était trop nerveuse pour continuer mais elle sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules. Elle regarda la personne qui avait fait ce geste et aperçu Remus qui lui souriait. Ce qu'il venait de faire, lui transmit le courage dont elle avait besoin pour continuer.

« _Nous avons besoin de créer l'Ordre maintenant. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre._ »

Dumbledore la regardait toujours de son regard pénétrant. «_Je suppose que je ne dois pas vous demander comment vous connaissez l'Ordre. Bien que je soit triste qu'on ait déjà besoin des services de l'ordre dans vingt ans._ »

« _Les membres de l'Ordre sont plus que jamais essentiels pour cette époque. C'est pourquoi nous venons vous voir maintenant, monsieur. Je pense que nous avons la possibilité de vaincre Voldemort une fois pour toute._»

« _Miss Granger._ », commença Dumbledore en levant la main pour la faire arrêter. « _J'apprécie le fait que vous vouliez m'aider, mais cela serait irresponsable d'user de ce que vous savez du futur afin d'essayer d'empêcher la guerre d'arriver._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ », lui demanda Hermione.

« _Pour une simple chose._ », lui expliqua Dumbledore. « _Changer le futur pourrait mettre ta propre vie en danger._ »

« _Je suis prête à prendre le risque._ », fit-elle déterminée.

"Je vois cela, mais ce n'est pas un risque que vous avez le droit de prendre pour les autres."

"Professeur, je suis désolée, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. On est en train de perdre la guerre et de perdre des gens, et vous allez payer le prix d'avoir ignorer les informations que je vous avais révélées »

Dumbledore ne parla pas.

« _Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre si je laisse tout cela se reproduire encore une fois. Je ne peux pas rester encore sans rien faire._ »

« _Encore ?_ »

Hermione acquiesça: « _Ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens dans le passé._ » Hermione pouvait sentir le regard des trois garçons sur elle et même celui de Dumbledore qui la regardait d'un œil curieux. «_Pendant ma troisième année, j'ai reçu une permission spéciale d'utiliser le retourneur de temps afin d'avoir la possibilité de suivre plusieurs cours qui se déroulaient en même temps. A la fin de l'année, quelque chose de grave allait se produire ou se produisait et vous m'avez envoyé avec le fils de James trois heures dans le passé dans le but de l'arrêter. Pendant que nous étions dans le passé, nous avons eu l'occasion de modifier quelque chose mais, j'ai empêché Harry de le faireParce que j'étais tellement résignée à suivre les règles au lieu de faire ce qui était bien, que Voldemort est revenu. Elle s'arrêta. "Si vous m'ignorez maintenant, vous saurez bien tout le poids qui pèse sur mes épaules mais il sera bien trop tard pour agir le moment voulu._ »

« _Miss Granger, je comprends bien votre désir de sauver leurs vies, mais ce que vous me demandez de faire peut avoir des conséquences que vous ne pouvez pas ignorer._»

« _Vous m'avez envoyée dans le futur afin de sauver la vie de Sirius._ », fit d'un coup Hermione. « _Je veux utiliser ce que je sais pour sauver James. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire d'autre. La seule vraie différence c'est que nous ne sauverons pas qu'une seule personne. Je peux en sauver beaucoup d'autre par la même occasion: Les Potter, les Black, les Diggory, les Bones, … . Je peux les sauver tous. Vous ne trouverez pas une seule famille qui n'ait pas perdu un être cher à cause de Voldemort. S'il vous plaît._ », lui fit-elle. « _Laissez-moi vous aider afin de lui donner une meilleure vie._»

La pièce sombra dans un lourd silence.

« _Professeur._», commença James. Mais Dumbledore leva une main pour le faire taire.

« _Je vais songer sérieusement à ce que vous venez de me dire dès à présent, Miss Granger._ »

« _Merci._ », lui fit-elle en se détendant, assise sur son fauteuil.

_« Je dois vous encourager, mais cependant, pensez aux conséquences également »_

« _Je le ferais, Monsieur._ », lui répondit-elle.

« _Et vous tous, pour la sécurité de Miss Granger, ne répétez ce que vous avez appris à personne._» Il se tourna vers Hermione. « _Je comprends que vous ayez eu envie de dire ces choses à vos nouveaux amis, mais si quelqu'un de malhonnête ou qui n'aurais pas votre confiance absolue venait à découvrir votre secret, votre vie serait en grand danger._»

Ils purent tous sentir que l'entretien était terminé et se levèrent. Les garçons se dirigeaient vers la porte, mais Hermione fit demi-tour.

« _Monsieur._ », fit Hermione en hésitant. « _Je voulais tout simplement vous dire que je vous avais toujours respecté et que je n'ai jamais défié vos paroles. Je voulais également vous faire savoir que j'ai toujours eu une énorme confiance en vous et que j'espère que vous aurez confiance en moi comme vous l'aurez dans vingt ans._»

-"_Je serais fier, quelque soit ma décision, de vous avoir à mes côtés pour combattre, Hermione"_dit-il en lui souriant gentiment. _"Votre courage et votre loyauté me rendent fier de vous connaître"_

« _Merci beaucoup Monsieur._ », fit-elle en quittant le bureau de son directeur.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8:**_

Une fois arrivés à la salle commune, ils s'assirent tous sur les canapés qui se trouvaient autour du feu.

« _Que fait-on maintenant ?_ », demanda Sirius.

« _On attend._ », lui fit simplement Hermione.

« _Je pense que cela serait mieux._ », fit Remus à son tour.

« _Oui_. », acquiesça Hermione

« _Au moins il n'a pas dit que nous ne pourrions rien faire._ »

« _Tu t'attendais à ce qu'il nous dise cela?_ », lui demanda Remus.

Hermione lui fit: _« Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Je sais seulement que je n'aurais pas réussi à rester là sans rien faire._ »

« _Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dis que tu avais déjà effectué des voyages dans le temps auparavant ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

« _Je ne sais pas._ », lui répondit Hermione. « _Pour être honnête, je n'étais pas certaine de tout vouloir vous dire. Dumbledore à raison. Cela peut être dangereux._ »

« _Tu as dis que vous étiez retournés dans le temps afin de me sauver la vie._ », insista Sirius. _Oui c'est __ ce que nous avons fait._ », fit Hermione, mal à l'aise.

« _Peut-être que nous devrions parler d'autre chose._ », fit Remus afin de sortir Hermione de l'embarras.

Elle lui sourit, pleine de gratitude.

Sirius qui était assis sur le dessus du canapé se rassit confortablement comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'Hermione leur dise la vérité ou pas. Mais, Hermione savait très bien qu'il était déçu.

« _J'ai faim._ », fit James. « _Vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi chiper quelques bonnes choses dans la cuisine ?_»

« _Bien sûr que oui_. », fit tranquillement Sirius.

« _Non merci_. », fit Hermione. « _Je n'ai pas réellement faim._ »

« _Tu viens Moony ?_ », lui demanda Sirius lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de la salle commune.

« _Humm … Non._ », lui répondit-il. « _Merci quand même._ »

« _Ok._ », fit James en disparaissant. Sirius regarda Remus et Hermione avant de suivre James à l'extérieur.

« _Tu n'avais pas faim ?_ », demanda Hermione à Remus une fois que les autres furent partis.

« _Non, tout va bien._ », lui fit Remus.

« _Ok._ », lui répondit Hermione. Ils s'assirent calmement pendant quelques secondes avant qu'Hermione ne laisse s'échapper un petit rire.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ », lui demanda Remus avec curiosité.

« _Ce n'est rien._ », fit Hermione en secouant la tête tout en souriant. « _C'est à propos de James et Sirius_. »

« _Qu'est qu'il y a ?_ », fit Remus.

« _Ils me rappellent tellement Ron et Harry._ »

« _Ils te manquent beaucoup ?_ », fit Remus.

Hermione acquiesça. « _Enormément._ », fit-elle d'une voix cassée.

« _Tu parle bien plus d'eux que de ta famille._ », remarqua Remus.

« _Ils sont ma famille._ », fit Hermione, soudain sur la défensive. Mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

« _Tu as passé beaucoup de temps avec eux ?_ », lui demanda gentiment Remus.

« _La plupart du temps, j'étais avec eux. La vérité, c'est que je suis retournée à maison pas plus de quatre ou cinq semaines durant ces deux dernières années. Je passais les fêtes de Noël ainsi que les vacances de Pâques avec Ron et Harry à Poudlard. Et, je passais la plupart de mes vacances d'été au Terrier ou au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Je voyais probablement plus souvent Ron et Harry que mes propres parents._» Elle s'arrêta tristement. « _Je n'ai pas été une très gentille fille._ »

Rémus mit ses bras autour de ses épaules. « _Je suis sûr que cela n'est pas vrai._», lui fit-il gentiment.

« _C'était juste tellement difficile de rentrer à la maison._ » Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer. « _Mon père et ma mère étaient géniaux, mais ils ne connaissaient rien._ »

« _Ce sont des Moldus ?_ »

« _Oui._ », lui répondit-elle doucement. « _Je suppose que la plupart des sorciers nés Moldus doivent ressentir la même chose que moi._ »

« _Cela doit être difficile de vivre, partagée entre deux mondes._ », fit Remus, compréhensif.

« _Je ne dirais pas que c'est difficile._ », fit Hermione. « _Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'après un moment, tu es juste fatiguée de devoir tout le temps mentir. Cela nous rend plus solitaire que les autres. Je ne sais pas._ », soupira t-elle. L'exaspération se faisait entendre dans le son de sa voix. « _Je me sentais coupable a chaque fois que je mentais à mes parents. Mais, je sais que si je leur avais dis la vérité, ils auraient été inquiets ou autre. Personne de mon entourage ne savait que dans ce monde, il fallait combattre pour survivre._ »

« _Tu ne dois pas être si dure avec toi-même._ », lui fit Remus. « _C'était la seule chose que tu pouvais faire._ »

Hermione mit sa tête entre ses mains. « _Je suis juste parfois tellement fatiguée._ »

« _Tu as l'air fatiguée maintenant._ », lui fit Remus. "_Tu ferais peut-être mieux d'y aller et de te reposer. Cela sera bien mieux et plus tranquille dans votre dortoir._ »

« _Non_. », lui fit Hermione. « _Il me reste encore beaucoup à faire. Je dois essayer de clarifier mes pensées. Je veux être prête quand Dumbledore nous appellera pour l'Ordre._»

« _Et s'il ne le fait pas ?_ », lui demanda Remus. « _S'il décide d'attendre quand même._ »

« _Il ne le fera pas._ », lui fit fermement Hermione. « _Il ne le peut pas. Il y a trop de choses en jeu »_

« _Mais il pourrait attendre, Hermione._ », insista Remus. « _Il a raison à propos d'une chose. Cela pourrait devenir extrêmement dangereux pour toi, si tu ne fais pas très attention. Toute cette histoire pourrait mettre en danger ton existence._ »

« _Si cela nous permet d'arrêter Voldemort, cela n'a pas d'importance._ », fit fermement Hermione. « _De plus, je n'étais pas supposée me retrouver ici. Et de plus, je ne suis pas encore née.__Je doute que je sois déjà dans l'esprit de mes parents. Je ne manquerais à personne s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose._ »

« _Tu me manquerais._», fit Remus_. "Je veux dire, tu nous manquerais à nous tous._ », fit-il en éclaircissant sa voix. « _Hermione, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._ » Ils se regardèrent intensivement l'un, l'autre.

« _Remus, je …_ », commença t-elle.

« _Quoi ?_ », lui demanda calmement Remus.

Elle pencha la tête doucement: « _Merci. Tu sais, tu n'as pas vraiment changé ou je crois que je devrais dire que tu ne changeras pas vraiment » Elle rit: « J'ai du mal avec les temps »_

Remus ria à son tour: "_Alors dis-moi. Est-ce qu'on étais proche toi et moi?"_

"_Je ne sais pas si je dirais proche.__Tu étais bien plus vieux que moi mais je t'admirais beaucoup. Tu étais un de mes professeurs préférés. Je ne sais pas._ », Hermione se rassit sur le canapé. « _Tu ne voulais pas que l'on te découvre. Tu étais plutôt renfermé et tu passais la plupart de ton temps avec Harry._ »

Remus lui fit: « _C'est assez difficile de savoir à qui tu peux faire confiance._ », lui fit-il sur la défensive.

Hermione lui toucha l'épaule: « _Je ne pense pas que tu sois comme cela, maintenant, avec moi. Tu me fais confiance._ »

Les yeux de Remus étaient fixés sur l'endroit ou Hermione avait déposé sa main.

« _Remus ?_ », lui fit-elle.

« _Hein ?_ », lui fit-il en relevant sa tête.

« _Tu me fais confiance, n'est-ce pas ?_ », lui demanda Hermione qui n'étais pas sûre d'être prête à vouloir entendre la réponse de Remus.

« _Oui, oui, je te fais confiance._ », lui répondit-il doucement.

Elle lui sourit: « _Je suis contente._ »

La main d'Hermione descendit de l'épaule de Rémus et arriva doucement sur son bras. Remus bougea sa main et prit celle d'Hermione. Ils s'assirent tranquillement, ensemble, se tenant la main et se souriant mutuellement.

« _Je suis content que tu sois là, Hermione._ », lui fit Remus après un moment.

Ils furent interrompus dans leur conversation par le mouvement du portrait qui annonçait l'arrivée de James et de Sirius qui revenaient des cuisines Poudlard.

« _Nous sommes de retour._ », chantonna James qui arriva avec un plateau rempli de nourriture et une bouteille de jus de citrouille. Hermione le regarda et Remus se leva du canapé.

Sirius regarda Remus et Hermione: _« On vous a interrompus ?_ », demanda t-il froidement. Hermione le regarda et Remus s'éloigna, mal à l'aise.

« _Je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque._ », murmura Remus en commençant à partir. Il éclaircit la voix: « _Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi, Hermione ? Pour étudier ?_ »

« _Ok._ », lui répondit-elle rapidement en le suivant.

« _Qu'est ce que vous avez avec les livres_. », leur fit Sirius. Mais, Hermione et Remus étaient déjà partis. Il croisa ses bras et se retourna et se trouva en face du sourire moqueur de James.

« _Quoi ?_ », lui demanda Sirius, assez irrité.

« _Rien du tout._ », lui fit James en levant les mains. « _Je n'ai rien dit._ »

Sirius traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le canapé. « Donc. », commença t-il d'une voix qui se voulait normale. « _De quoi penses-tu qu'ils étaient en train de parler ?_»

« _Je ne sais pas._ », fit James en posant le plat de nourriture à Sirius.

Sirius ne faisait pas attention et le plateau le frappa dans le milieu du torse et tomba sur le côté.

« _Hey ! fait attention._ »

« _Désolé._ », lui fit James, qui ne semblait pas du tout désolé. « _Je m'ennuie._ », fit-il à Sirius après un moment. « _Est-ce que tu veux aller sur le terrain de Quidditch ?_»

Sirius ne lui répondit pas.

« _Hé, Patmol._ », fit James.

« _Quoi ?_ », fit Sirius assez ennuyé.

« _Est-ce que tu veux aller sur le terrain de Quidditch ?_ », lui redemanda lentement James comme s'il était en train de parler à un enfant de six ans.

« _Oh, oui, bien sûr._ », accepta Sirius tout en se levant.

Les garçons quittèrent la salle commune des Gryffondors et se dirigèrent à l'extérieur du château. Ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur et marchèrent vers le lac et ils furent assez surpris d'y voir Remus et Hermione.

Ils étaient assis à coté du lac et étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Remus parlait tranquillement à Hermione qui était en train de rire doucement. Et, à la grande surprise de James et de Sirius, Remus se rapprocha doucement d'Hermione et lui caressa le visage.

James sentit directement qu'ils étaient en train d'envahir leur intimité et essaya d'emmener Sirius loin de leurs deux amis. Mais, Sirius lui résista.

Sirius marcha délibérément vers les deux jeunes gens.

« _Et, vous deux._ », fit-il dans une voix pleine de sous-entendu. Remus et Hermione regardèrent Sirius. « _Vous prenez un grand détour pour arriver à la bibliothèque. Hein ?_ »

« _Tu peux le dire._ », fit Remus en souriant vers Hermione.

Hermione regarda avec appréhension les trois garçons.

« _Ou comptiez-vous aller ?_ », demanda Remus à James et Sirius. Il se leva et aida Hermione à se remette debout.

« _Au terrain de Quidditch._ », lui répondit Sirius. « _Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas avec nous ? Nous allons voler._ »

« _Tu veux venir, Hermione ?_ », lui demanda Remus.

« _Je ne sais pas voler. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas volé depuis ma première année._ »

« _Tu ne sais pas voler ?_ », fit Sirius, étonné.

« _On va t'apprendre._ », fit James. « _Viens, suis-nous._ »

« _Non._ », protesta Hermione.

« _Allez, viens._ », fit James, excité. « _Cela va être génial._ »

« _Non, vraiment, Je ne suis pas à l'aise sur un balai. Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'y allez pas sans moi. Je vous regarderais en bas._ », leur fit Hermione.

« _Tu en es sûre ?_ », lui demanda Remus.

« _Tout à fait._ », fit Hermione en lui souriant. Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch et les garçons partirent dans les vestiaires afin de prendre leurs balais. Hermione s'assit sur les gradins et les regarda se passer le Souaffle. Ils volaient extrêmement bien tous les trois, mais Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater combien James excellait sur le sien. Elle savait maintenant de qui Harry détenait son talent pour le vol.

« _Hermione._», lui fit le professeur Dumbledore en venant à côté d'elle.

« _Professeur._ », lui répondit-elle en se levant.

« _Asseyez-vous, Hermione. Puis-je m'installer à côté de vous ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

« _Oui, bien sûr._ », lui fit-elle en lui laissant un peu de place.

Dumbledore s'assit à coté d'elle et ils regardèrent ensemble, les garçons voler dans les airs. Bien qu'Hermione fut la seule à regarder les garçons. Dumbledore, lui, regardait Hermione.

Les garçons volaient dangereusement et Hermione ne pouvait que pousser de petits cris lorsque ses amis avaient failli se rentrer dedans.

« _Ils volent vraiment très bien._ », observa Dumbledore.

« _Je suppose._ », fit Hermione en mordant nerveusement sa lèvre. « _Le Quidditch me rend juste nerveuse._ »

« _Vous ne volez pas vous-même, alors ?_ », lui demanda Dumbledore.

« Pas si je peux l'éviter. », lui répondit Hermione.

« Vous avez l'air d'être une personne qui n'a peur de rien », lui fit Dumbledore.

« _Oui. Et bien, nous avons tous peur de quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?_ », fit Hermione en regardant Dumbledore. « _Pendant ma troisième année, j'ai vu mon meilleur ami tomber à pic, cinquante mètres plus bas de son balai. Il a faillit se tuer. Depuis, je ne suis pas tranquille quand je vois des gens voler._» Elle rit: « _Bien sur, le fait qu'il ai faillit se tuer ne l'empêcha pas de voler à nouveau sur un autre balai. Il n'a jamais eu vraiment peur._»

« _Vous parlez de vos amis avec beaucoup de passion et déjà, vous vous êtes attachées à de nouveaux amis. Je me demande si vous choisiriez de retourner chez vous si vous en aviez la possibilité_. »

Hermione regarda fortement Dumbledore: « _Pourquoi ? Je peux y retourner ?_ »

Un regard triste passa dans les yeux de Dumbeldore. « _Non, je suis désolé._ « Je ne voulais pas dire… »

« _Oubliez cela._ », fit rapidement Hermione. « _Je pense que je me suis fais l'idée que je resterais ici pour toujours. En fait, Je pense que c'est une bonne chose pour un futur proche quand je ne voudrais pas retourner chez moi quand j'en aurais l'occasion._ », les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans qu'elle en ai vraiment conscienceElle se demanda quand ça s'était passé.

Dumbledore la regarda. « _Tu es ici déjà depuis quelques mois, maintenant. Quand est-ce que tu commenceras à te sentir chez toi ?_ »

Hermione regarda le ciel, où les garçons étaient encore entrain de voler. Remus glissa près d'elle et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit en retour: « _Aujourd'hui._ », répondit-elle à Dumbledore.

Dumbledore regarda où Hermione posait son regard: « _Mr Lupin est quelqu'un de vraiment unique._»

Hermione rougit: « _Ils le sont tous._ »

« _Hermione._ », fit Dumbledore assez sérieusement. « _Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte que le fait d'être attachée à ses jeunes peut altérer votre jugement ?_ »

« Je le sais. », lui répondit-elle honnêtement. « _Croyez-moi, professeur, j'ai essayé de respecter les règles, j'ai vraiment essayé._» Elle se retourna et regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux. « _Pourquoi devrions-nous respecter les règles si personne d'autre ne le fait ? Les plus âgées les respectent et ce que je vois, c'est que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas de règle de vie, juste des exemples et imitations que nous devons transposer selon notre point de vue dans nos vies._ »

« _Oui._ », affirma Dumbledore. « _Mais, se sont ces limitations qui nous distinguent des autres._ »

Hermione ne trouva rien à redire des propos de son directeur.

« _J'étais assis dans mon bureau entrain de réfléchir à ce que vous m'aviez dit plus tôt quand j'ai réalisé que j'avais encore quelques questions à vous poser._ »

« _Vous pouvez me poser toutes les questions que vous pouvez._ », lui proposa Hermione.

« _Merci._ », lui fit-il en souriant. « _Et bien, ce dont je suis le plus curieux, c'est de la nature de votre amitié avec James, Sirius et Remus dans votre futur._ »

Hermione pensa que cette question était bien bizarre et ne révéla pas tout à son professeur: « _James est le père de mon meilleur ami mais, il est mort … il est mort quand Harry n'était qu'un bébé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant d'arriver ici. Sirius est le parrain de Harry. Je ne peux pas vraiment vous dire que j'avais une amitié avec lui, c'est par Harry que je l'ai connu. Et il a été tué il y a deux ans. Par un Mangemort._»

« _Et pour Remus ?_ », lui demanda Dumbledore.

Hermione souria:« _Et bien, il était mon professeur._ »

« _Je vois._ », fit Dumbledore. « _Pourquoi voulez-vous absolument modifier le futur ? Tu es lentement en train de faire disparaître le monde que tu connais. Par le peu que tu as déjà fait, j'ai bien peur que tu ais changé déjà beaucoup de chose. »_

« _Je le sais bien._ », lui répondit-elle. « _Mais je ne veux pas les voir mourir. Je veux faire mon possible pour les laisser en vie, même si pour cela, je dois me sacrifier._ »

« _Je suppose que tu fais tout cela pour une personne, c'est plus facile quand on est 'être prêt à le faire pour les autres »_

« Et pour qui es-tu prête à le faire en premier? »

Elle sourit tristement: « _La seule personne qui aurait fait la même chose pour moi._ » Elle ferma les yeux et se perdit dans ses souvenirs: « _Ron pensait que j'étais une je-sais-tout. Je ne suis pas sure de ce que Harry pensait mais lorsque j'avais besoin d'eux, ils étaient toujours là. Je me suis souvent demandée si nous aurions toujours été amis s'il n'y avait pas eut ce troll._» Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Dumbledore qui la regardait, elle rougit. « _Désolée._ », lui fit-elle.

Dumbledore lui sourit et accepta ce qu'elle venait de lui dire sans lui poser de question.

« _Ne m'en veuillez pas._ », lui fit-elle. Elle avait besoin de lui expliquer: « _Je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux vivre le plus longtemps possible que je le peux et je veux participer à ce qu'il va se passer. »_Elle s'arrêta. « _Je ne pense pas que cela soit une erreur._», fit-elle incertaine.

« _Non, ce n'est pas faux de vouloir que sa vie ait un sens._ », la rassura Dumbledore.

« _Je suis aussi un peu égoïste._ », fit-elle. « _Je suis fatiguée de me battre. Je veux que tout cela se finisse._ »

Elle se retourna pour regarder les garçons qui volaient toujours. « _Oh, regardez !_ », murmura t-elle pour elle-même plus que pour Dumbledore lorsqu'elle vit Remus voler entre James et Sirius. Et rien échappa à Dumbledore qui avait remarqué que les yeux de la jeune fille suivaient Remus qui faisait un looping avec son balai avant de repartir sur le terrain de Quidditch.

« _Et puis._ », souria t-elle. « _Je les aime tous énormément. Cela c'est fait tout de suite, naturellement. Pensez-vous réellement que le fait que je me sois attaché à eux soit mauvais ?_», demanda Hermione.

« _Non, ce n'est jamais mauvais d'aimer quelqu'un. Comprenez-moi, Hermione, mais ce n'est pas seulement de vous dont je m'inquiète mais je suis inquiet du sort de ces garçons si je modifie mes plans. Je suppose que je suis un peu protecteur envers eux, plus envers Remus. Il a enduré beaucoup de choses »_

« _Vous n'avez pas idée._ », fit doucement Hermione. Elle sourit quand elle fit Remus fit un autre tour devant elle.

« _Hermione, j'ai décidé de que je n'allais prendre aucun de vous dans des affaires sérieuses avant que vous n'ayez fini vos études. Cela serait inconscient de ma part si j'utilisais vos connaissances du futur pour régler nos problèmes._ »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna en ouvrant de grands yeux surpris vers Dumbledore: « _Vraiment !_? »

« _Oui._ », termina t-il en souriant tristement. « _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire sans que vous ne risquiez inutilement votre vie. Hermione vous devez être la seule personne qui sache dans quelle situation précaire nous sommes"_

« _Oui, je sais. Mais je sais également que nous avons la possibilité de le faire._ » Son cœur battait fortement dans sa poitrine. « _Je peux vous dire tout ce que vous voulez, où les Mangemorts vont frapper, qui ils sont. Il y en a quelques uns, maintenant à Poudlard_. »

« _Je sais que vous avez envie de participer, mais je vous le répète, je ne peux utiliser vos connaissances du futur directement contre les Mangemorts._ »

« _Mais, vous avez dit …_ »

« _Hermione._ », l'interrompit Dumbledore. _« Ce que je veux dire c'est que votre témoignage contre les Mangemorts sera sans valeur, sauf pour moi. Je ne peux par risquer d'exposer votre véritable identité au monde sorcier. Si certaines personnes venaient à le savoir, votre vie serait en grand danger._ »

« _Je n'ai pas peur._ », protesta Hermione.

« _Vous nous l'avez déjà prouvé, cela. Mais si Voldemort venait à connaître les connaissances que vous avez, il ferait tout ce qu'il a en son pouvoir afin de les obtenir. Vous comprenez ce que je suis entrain de vous dire, Hermione ? Voldemort ne laissera personne se mettre dans son chemin pour _

_avoir ce qu'il veut. Il détruit tout ce qu'il veut et tue les personnes qui se trouvent dans son chemin._ », termina Dumbledore.

« _Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire cela._», fit lentement Hermione. « _Mais si nous ne pouvons pas dénoncer les Mangemort, à quoi peut bien servir tout ce que je sais ?_ »

« _Il y a énormément de choses que nous pouvons faire dans la discrétion. Nous allons donc les bien les observer avant qu'ils n'attaquent. »_

Hermione se relaxa dans son siège. « _Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, monsieur._ »

« _Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire. Je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de vous remercier._ », Dumbledore se leva. « _Nous parlerons des détails demain matin. Ne restez pas trop longtemps assise, la nuit va bientôt tomber_. »

« _Nous ne resterons pas trop longtemps. Bonne soirée monsieur._ »

« _Bonne soirée, Hermione._»

Les garçons restèrent encore un quart d'heure sur le terrain avant de rejoindre Hermione.

« _Prêts à rentrer ?_ », leur demanda t-elle.

« _Oui_. » fit Sirius en tremblant dans le froid de la nuit. Ils rentrèrent ensuite vers le château.

« _Dumbledore est venu me parler quand vous étiez entrain de voler._ », leur fit Hermione.

Les garçons cessèrent de marcher et Hermione eut un rire, mais continua à marcher. Ils coururent pour la rattraper et continuèrent le sentier.

« _Que t'a t-il dit ?_», lui demanda James.

« _Il a dit qu'il utiliserait les informations que je lui aie donné_. », fit Hermione en soupirant joyeusement.

« _Est-ce que cela veut dire que nous faisons partie de l'Ordre ?_ », lui demanda Sirius, excité.

« _Non._ », fit Hermione. « _Il m'a dit que nous ne pouvons rien faire de sérieux tant que nous serions à l'école. Mais au moins, Dumbleore fera quelque chose. Il a dit également que nous en reparlerions demain matin._»

Ils arrivèrent ainsi à la salle commune des Gryffondors et restèrent dans un grand silence. « _Je crois que nous avons tous besoin de dormir. Cette journée a été longue._», fit Hermione tout en se dirigeant vers les escaliers de sa propre chambre.

« _Bonne nuit_ », firent les garçons avant d'aller prendre leur douche.

« _C'est amusant._ », fit Sirius.

« _Oui._ », fit James. « Cela, ne me semble pas encore tout à fait réel encore »

« _Attend juste que nous apprenions à lancer des sorts._», fit Remus._« Là, cela te semblera réel._ »

« _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Moony ?_», demanda James.

« _Vous êtes tous les deux en train de parler de tout cela comme si cela était une grande aventure dans laquelle Hermione était celle qui se jetait dans la gueule du loup. »_

« _Hey_. », fit Sirius. « _Nous ne pensons pas qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu._ »

« _Oui. Eh bien, est-ce que vous avez oublié l'idée qu'Hermione se mettait en grand danger ?_ »

« _Elle est une grande fille, Moony_. _Elle sait très bien ce qu'elle est en train de faire._ », lui répondit Sirius.

« Je regrette de ne pas être aussi beau gosse que toi », fit Rémus. « Mais, je me met à prendre vraiment soin d'elle »

Sirius regarda James en levant un sourcil

« _Tu peux garder tes insinuations pour toi, Patmol._ », fit Moony.

« _Ce n'était pas des insinuations, Moony._ »

« Peut importe », fit Remus en les quittant.

« _Remus._ », fit Sirius. « _Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ?_ »

Remus soupira: « _Oui, vas-y._ »

Sirius éclaircit sa voix: « _Que se passe t-il réellement entre toi et Hermione ?_»

« _Exactement la même chose qui se passe entre vous deux._ », fit Remus. « _Absolument rien._», fit-il, si bas que ni James ni Sirius n'entendirent. _« Je vais aller prendre une douche._ », fit-il avant de disparaître.

James fit: « _Il l'a mal prit._ »

« _Je vais également aller prendre une douche._», fit Sirius tout en ignorant les paroles de James.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9**_

Le reste des vacances de Noël fut chargé pour nos jeunes gens. Hermione se levait très tôt et allait voir Dumbledore tous les jours. Les garçons furent, quant à eux, très frustrés de ne pas pouvoir participer à ces réunions. Et, lorsqu'ils posaient des questions à Hermione, celle-ci leur répondait toujours la même chose: « _Vous le saurez bien assez tôt._ »

Entre ses rendez-vous avec Dumbeldore et le temps qu'elle prenait pour étudier les ASPIC qui approchaient, Hermione était vraiment très occupée. Elle sortait souvent de la tour des Gryffondors avant que les garçons ne se lèvent et la plupart du temps, ils devaient aller la chercher pour la faire sortir de la bibliothèque.

« _Nous sommes toujours en vacances._ », lui fit un jour Sirius qui s'était, un matin, assit en face de la jeune fille. Ils avaient retrouvé, comme d'habitude, Hermione dans la bibliothèque. Et d'ailleurs, c'était le premier endroit où les garçons partaient chercher Hermione avant de fouiller le reste du château.

« _Et les ASPIC arriveront toujours dans moins de cinq mois !_ », lui rétorqua t-elle avant de replonger dans son bouquin. « _Je ne vais pas vous forcer à travailler, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je ne bosserai pas pour autant._ »

James s'installa à son tour à coté de Sirius et fit à Hermione: « _Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne connaissais rien de tout cela._ »

« _Je ne connais pas tout !_ », leur-fit Hermione. « _Il y a toujours plein de chose à apprendre. De plus._ », rajouta t-elle en les regardant: « _Où est Remus ?_ »

« _C'était la pleine lune la nuit dernière._ », lui répondit James. « _Il reste à l'infirmerie aujourd'hui._ »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda son calendrier au jour d'aujourd'hui et, en effet, la nuit d'avant était entourée. « _Wow ! Je ne peux pas y croire, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer._ » Elle regarda James et Sirius: « _Avez-vous fait quelque chose hier ?_ »

James et Sirius ricanèrent. « _Cela ma chère, c'est un secret de Maraudeur._ », lui fit Sirius.

Hermione roula les yeux: « _Il ne semblait pas vous éviter ces derniers temps?_ »

« _Remus est toujours un peu grognon quelques jours avant la pleine lune._ », lui fit James.

« _Non, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. C'est juste qu'il a l'air de m'éviter depuis quelques temps._ »

« _Je n'ai rien remarqué._ », fit Sirius.

« _Je crois qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ces derniers temps._», firent Sirius et James d'une seule et même voix.

« _Je ne pense pas qu'il était cela_ _Peut être que vous devriez aller lui parler._ », leur fit Hermione. « _Vous êtes ses meilleurs amis._ »

« _Je suis certain qu'il va très bien._ », affirma Sirius.

« _Oh, misère. Les garçons sont tous les mêmes._ », fit Hermione avec un air de dégoût.

« _Vous leur demandez de parler et ils vous envoient balader._ _Oubliez cela tous les deux. Je trouverais moi-même ce qu'il ne va pas avec lui._ » Hermione rassembla ses affaires et leur jeta un dernier regard avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

Elle se dirigea ainsi directement vers l'infirmerie et aperçut Remus allongé sur un lit. Elle alla vers le bout de son lit et déposa ses affaires.

« _Bonjour_. », lui fit il en souriant ainsi qu'en s'asseyant plus confortablement. « _Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir des visiteurs ce matin._ »

« _Je penserais que tu te sentirais un peu seul._ », lui fit-elle. "_J'avais oublié que c'était la pleine lune hier._ », lui confessa t elle.

« _J'aurais bien voulu l'oublier moi-aussi._ », lui répondit-il.

« J'en suis sûre. », souria t-elle.

« _Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise nuit, vraiment._ »

« _Je suppose qu l'on s'y habitue une fois qu'on est obligé de passer par la._ »

Un silence s'installa entre eux deux pendant quelques minutes. Ensuite, ils parlèrent en même temps.

« _Hermione._ », commença Remus.

« _Remus, je …_ », fit Hermione.

Ils eurent un rire. « _Vas-y toi._ », commença Hermione.

« _Non, toi d'abord._ », lui rétorqua à son tour Remus.

« _Et bien, je me demandais simplement …Ce que … Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ »

« _Oui._ », fit Remus assez surpris de la question. « _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Tu étais assez calme ces derniers temps. Et je pensais que tu voulais m'éviter ou autre chose._ », fit-elle lamentablement. « _C'est stupide, oublie ça._ »

« _Non, ce n'est pas stupide._ », rajouta rapidement Remus. « _J'étais un peu distant ces derniers temps, c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de toi._ »

« _Très bien._ », fit Hermione, rassurée. « _Tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout ce qui te tracasse ?_ »

Remus eut un sourire: « _Je sais, merci._ »

Le silence s'installa encore pendant un petit moment avant qu'Hermione ne dise quelque chose. _Que s'est il_ _passé pour que tu restes ?_ »

« _Oh …Je …J'ai oublié._ »

« _Oh, ok. »,_fit calmement Hermione. Elle regarda autour d'elle. « _Je pense que je devrais y aller. Tu devrais rester._ »

« _Ok._ », fit Remus, déçu. « _On se voit au dîner._ »

« _Oui._ », lui répondit Hermione tout en mettant son sac par-dessus ses épaules. « _On se voit au dîner._ »

Hermione se dirigeait vers la sortie quand Remus l'interpella: « Hermione. » Elle se retourna. « _Est-ce que tu me laisserais t'apprendre à voler ?_ »

« _Bien sûr._ », lui fit elle avant même de réfléchir.

Remus eut un large sourire. « _Génial, Demain ?_ »

« Oui. », lui répondit-elle. Elle se retourna et sorti de l'infirmerie. Son cœur battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine et ce n'était pas seulement parce qu'elle avait accepté de monter sur un balais le lendemain.

Le lendemain, Remus et Hermione se trouvaient debout sur le terrain de Quidditch. Hermione croisait et décroisait nerveusement ses bras. Et cela n'échappa pas à Remus.

« _Ne sois pas nerveuse._ », lui fit il en souriant.

« _Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher._ », marmonna t-elle. « _Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai accepté que tu m'apprennes à voler. A quoi est ce que je pensais ?_ »

« _Tu me faisais confiance._ »

Hermione soupira: « _Je te fais confiance. Je ne fais juste pas confiance à ce balai._ »

« _Et bien, si cela peu te rassurer, j'aurais le parfait contrôle de ce balai._ »

« _J'espère._ », lui fit-elle incertaine.

« _Allez, viens._ », lui demanda t-il tout en lui prenant la main. « _Je ne laisserais jamais rien t'arriver._ »

Elle le laissa l'aider a s'installer sur le balai et s'assit lui-même devant elle. « _Je vais devant en premier lieu comme cela, tu t'habitueras au fait d'être sur un balaiEnsuite, nous décollerons._ »

« _Ok._ », lui dit-elle. Hermione mit ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme et ensuite, posa ta tête au creux de son épaule. « _Je suis prête._ », fit-elle d'une voix qui tremblait légèrement.

Remus eut un petit sourire et s'éleva du sol. Ils volèrent assez haut sur le terrain et Hermione s'agrippa un peu à la taille de Remus. « _Tout va bien ?_ »

« _Mm Hm._ », lui fit-elle.

« _Est-ce que tes yeux sont ouverts ?_ »

Elle ria: « _Oui, ils sont ouverts._ »

« _Est-ce que tu te sens bien ?_ »

« _Oui, mais tu ne va rien faire de dangereux ou d'idiot, n'est ce pas ?_ »

« _Comme quoi ?_ », lui fit malicieusement Remus.

« _Quelque chose comme la Feinte de Wronski par exemple._ »

Remus se mit à rire et laissa le balai descendre quelques mètres. Hermione poussa un petit cri et se teint plus à la taille de Remus. « _Rémus._ », cria t elle.

« _Tu m'avais dis quoi ?_ », lui fit malicieusement Remus.

« _Oh, je n'avais jamais dis que tu pouvais la faire maintenant_. », lui fit elle. « _Tu connaissais cette technique ?_ »

« _J'en ai entendu parler. »_, lui fit Remus lorsqu'il se dirigea en cercle près des arbres.

« _C'est un mouvement de Quidditch. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un l'ai déjà essayé dans votre époque._ »

« _On peut l'essayer, si tu veux._ », lui proposa Remus en plaisantant.

« _Non._ », fit Hermione en riant à son tour. « _Sans façon._ »

Ils volèrent encore pendant quelques instants en silence. Quelques fois, Remus faisait quelques figures de Quidditch qui amenaient Hermione à s'agripper à sa taille mais, il vola calmement la plupart du temps. « _Donc._ », fit Remus après un certain temps. « _Est-ce que tu es prête à prendre ma place ?_ »

« _Non, pas vraiment._ » Mais Remus était déjà entrain d'atterrir.

« _Ok._ », fit-il. « _Maintenant, tu vas devant et je resterais derrière toi._ »

Hermione prit donc sa place sur le balai et sentit Remus se placer derrière elle. Il déposa ses bras autour de sa taille et attendit. Avant qu'elle ne perde toute envie d'apprendre à voler, Hermione décolla du sol et ils volèrent dans les airs.

« _Ok._ », lui fit Remus. « _Essaye de lever le balai, juste un petit peu._ »

Hermione prit fermement le balai et le leva mais au lieu de garder leur altitude, ils descendirent de quelques mètres.

« _Non._ », lui fit Remus tout en plaçant ses mains au dessus de celles d'Hermione. « _Plus comme cela._ » Il appuya légèrement ses mains sur celles d'Hermione et ils prirent de l'altitude. « _Tu vois, tu y arrives._ »

« _Je pense que c'est toi._ », lui fit Hermione.

_« Tu le fais très bien. Tu dois juste rester calme._ »

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et s'installa contre la poitrine de Remus. Remus s'appuya en avant et déplaça les cheveux d'Hermione qui le gênaient de l'autre coté, ses doigts frôlant sa nuque. Hermione retenait sa respiration lorsqu'il déposa sa tête par-dessus son épaule. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches et Hermione en oublia pour un moment qu'ils se trouvaient dans les airs.

« _Si jamais tu veux aller plus vite._ », lui fit Remus dans le creux de l'oreille ? « _Tu dois juste faire un peu de pression sur le balai._ » Il s'appuya donc contre elle, et volèrent jusque de l'autre coté du terrain. « _Et puis, quand tu veux tourner._ » Il appuya ainsi sur le coté gauche des mains d'Hermione et attendit un peu avant de refaire la même chose. Leurs corps étaient en parfaite fusion. Ils ne faisaient qu'un. Ils étaient si proches qu'Hermione pouvait sentir le cœur de Remus battre. _Il battait aussi vite que le sien._

« _Tu vois que tu peux le faire._ », lui chuchota t-il doucement. Après presque une heure et demie de vol, il lui demanda si elle était prête à atterrir.

« _Oui._ », lui fit-elle rapidement.

« _Tu voles vraiment bien._ », lui fit Remus une fois qu'ils eurent atterris. Ensuite, ils décidèrent de faire une promenade autour du lac.

« _Tu mens._ », rigola Hermione. « _Je suis crispée sur un balai et tu le sais._ »

« _Tu perds juste confiance en toi._ », lui fit Remus. « _Pour être franc, j'ai été assez surpris._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ », lui demanda Hermione.

« _Tu ne semble jamais douter de toi. Pourquoi est ce qu'une simple chose comme le vol te tracasse autant ?_ »

« _Cela ne me tracasse pas._ », fit-elle sur la défensive. « _C'est juste que je n'apprécie pas le vol._ »

Remus se mit à rire. « _Tu n'apprécies pas le vol. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis en train d'entre ça de la bouche de la fille qui veut détruire Tu Sais Qui. Qui aurait deviné que quelque chose te terrifiait?_»

Hermione se mordit la lèvre supérieure avec un air confus. « _Tu crois qu'il n'y a rien qui me terrifie ?_ », lui demanda t elle lentement.

« _Tu ne semble pas être comme cela._ », fit-il en ayant soudainement un changement du ton dans sa voix.

Hermione ne comprit pas le soudain changement d'attitude de Remus. « _Quel est le problème avec toi ? Tu n'as pas été toi-même depuis que nous sommes rentrés à l'école. Tu es choqué de moi ?_ »

« _Non_ », lui répondit immédiatement Remus. « _Cela peut te paraître stupide, venant de moi, n'est ce pas ? Qui pourrait l'être envers la fille qui serait prête à risquer sa vie pour sauver le monde ?_ »

« _Arrête ça._ », fit Hermione qui était en colère. « _Pourquoi est ce que tu agis comme cela ? Est-ce que tu crois sincèrement que j'ai eu le choix dans tout cela ? Tu voudrais que je les laisse mourir encore une fois ?_ »

« _Non, mais tu as mais tu as déjà changé le cours des choses. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas juste vivre ici ?_ »

« _Parce que je ne peux pas._ », cria Hermione.

« _Je ne comprends pas pourquoi._ », lui cria t-il en retour.

Hermione croisa ses bras et continua: « _C'est juste, tu ne comprends pas._ »

Remus soupira, baissant les épaules. « _Je suis désolé._ », lui fit-il en se demandant pourquoi il s'état mit en colère contre elle. « _Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère._ »

« _Oublie cela._ », fit Hermione en partant du lac.

« _Non, attend._ », lui fit-il en courant pour la rattraper. « _Je veux dire, je suis vraiment désolé._ »

Elle continua de marcher. « _J'ai dit, oublie cela._ »

Remus la dépassa et lui prit la main en la faisant se retourner face à lui. Il fut surpris de voir des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Il la regarda un instant et fut incapable de parler. Elle respira un grand coup et une larme coula lentement le long de sa joue. Sans réfléchir, il alla prendre la larme et elle alla se nicher dans le creux de sa main et Hermione ferma les yeux. Remus ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que la regarder. Elle était tellement belle, debout là et si proche de lui. Il voulait désespérément l'embrasser mais il resta à la regarder.

Après quelques secondes, Hermione rouvrit ses yeux et s'éloigna quelques pas de lui. Elle tourna la tête, un peu embarrassée.

« _Attends une minute._ », lui demanda Remus. Il était déterminé à ne pas laisser ce moment lui échapper. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui donna un tendre baiser. Il se « retira » et la regarda, incertain de sa réaction.

Après quelques secondes, elle lui fit un petit sourire. « _Je me demandais quand est ce que tu te déciderais à le faire._ », avant de se rapprocher et de lui donner un autre baiser.

« _Viens avec moi._ », lui fit doucement Hermione une fois qu'ils se séparèrent. Elle prit Remus par la main et l'emmena loin du lac. Ils marchèrent main dans la main dans le château.

« _Où allons-nous ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

« _Je veux te montrer quelque chose._ », lui fit-elle simplement. Elle le laissa au septième étage. « _Reste ici._ », lui ordonna t-elle.

« _Hermione._ », commença t-il.

« _Attends._ », lui fit-elle. « _Je ne suis pas sûre que cela fonctionne._ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

Elle marcha jusqu'après le mur opposé à la tapisserie de _**Barnabas le Follet**___et y marcha trois fois tout au long. Remus sursauta quand une grande porte avec une large poignée apparurent.

Hermione ouvrit la porte et ils se sentirent un peu excités en entrant dans la pièce. Hermione frappa dans les mains, toute heureuse. Remus regarda la pièce, incertain.

« _Ca a marché._ », lui fit-elle heureuse. « _Je n'étais pas certaine que cela fonctionne._ »

« _Je n'ai aucune idée de ce dont tu es en train de parler._ », lui fit Remus en riant. « _Où sommes-nous ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de cette pièce avant._ »

« _Nous appelons cette pièce la Salle sur Demande._ », lui fit elle joyeusement. Elle se déplaça dans la pièce et y prit certaines choses. Il y avait une table remplie de Strutocopes, le miroir à ennemi! et le sol était couvert de grands _coussins_

Remus la regarda pendant quelques minutes. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle semblait perdue dans ses souvenirs. Remus se dirigea vers l'une des rangées de livres et en examina les titres: « _Se sont tous des livres de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal._ », commenta Remus.

« _Mm Hm._ », lui murmura t elle.

« _Hermione, pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

Hermione traversa la pièce et lui prit la main. Elle l'emmena vers le milieu de la pièce et s'assit, les jambes croisées sur le sol. « _Assieds-toi._ », lui fit-elle. C'est ce qu'il fit.

« _Dis-moi tout à propos de cet endroit._ », lui demanda t-il.

« _C'est la seule partie de chez moi que j'ai. J'ai essayé de venir avant, mais cela n'a pas marché._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Cet endroit ne se trouve pas toujours ici. Il n'apparaît que lorsque tu en as réellement besoin._ »

« _Tu as besoin d'une pièce remplie de livres de DCFM et de magie noire ?_ »

« _J'avais besoin que tu viennes la voir._ _C'est grâce à elle que je vais te faire comprendre pourquoi je fais ce que je fais._ »

« _Comment?_ »

« _C'est dans cette même pièce que la guerre a réellement commencée pour moi. Pendant notre cinquième année, juste après que Voldemort soit revenu. Le Ministère a commencé à devenir plus actif à Poudlard. Le Ministre de la Magie avait placé un professeur de DCFM qui suivait à la lettre ce que le Ministère lui disait. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas nous apprendre des sorts de défense._ », Hermione eut un rire. « _Notre manuel de cours était vraiment affreux. Il parlait des moyens de défense que l'on pouvait avoir sans aucune magie._ »

« _J'ai décidé._ », continua t-elle, « _Que nous avions réellement besoin d'apprendre à nous défendre par nous-mêmes et, j'ai convaincu Harry de mener un groupe afin de les entraîner. Nous avions fait les rencontres dans le secret parce qu'il y avait un décret qui interdisait les formations de toute sorte de groupe ou organisation qui n'étaient pas approuvés par le Ministère._ »

« _Mon Dieu._ », fit Remus choqué. « _Les choses allaient si mal que cela ?_ »

« _Oui._ », lui fit Hermione. « _L'été d'avant, nous avions perdu un étudiant et Harry avait faillit se faire tuer. Et voilà que le Ministère arrive et nous enlève la seule chose qui nous aiderait à sauver notre vie. C'était vraiment une horrible année. Les deux dernières années ont été …._ », Hermione prit un temps pour utiliser les bons mots. « _Difficiles._ », termina t-elle simplement.

« _Tu as donc appris dans cette pièce à te défendre ?_ »

« _Non_ », sourit-elle. « _J'ai compris qu'on aurait besoin d'apprendre à se défendre nous-mêmes ici._ _L'A.D. est devenu une sorte de mini ordre. Comme nous étions étudiants, nous n'avions pas encore le droit de faire partie de l'Ordre du Phœnix et, à part Harry, Ron, Ginny, Georges, Fred et moi, les autres étudiants ne connaissaient pas l'existence de l'Ordre._ »

« _Qui sont ces personnes ?_ », lui demanda curieusement Remus. « _Tu m'as déjà parlé d'Harry et de Ron, mais qui sont les autres ? Et de quoi s'occupait l'AD._ »

« _Ginny, Fred et Georges sont tous de la famille des Weasley. Ils étaient les frères de Ron et sa sœur. Et l'A.D., c'était «__**L'Armée de Dumbledore**__». Et puis, pendant l'été après notre cinquième, les membres de l'A.D. ont commencé à se faire attaquer._Hermione respira un grand coup et quand elle reparla, sa voix tremblait légèrement. « _Trois membres de l'A.D. furent assassinés avant que Dumbledore ne puisse intervenir._ » Elle s'arrêta en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

« _Je suis vraiment désolé._ », lui fit Remus en lui prenant doucement l'épaule.

Elle respira un bon coup. « _Dumbledore pensait que Voldemort voulait nous éliminer tant que nous étions jeunes et sans grande expérience en magie. Voldemort savait qu'aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait être influencé pour joindre sa cause. Il savait que l'on préférerait mourir. Mais il ne comptait pas sur le fait que cela nous rendrait plus déterminé à lui résister de toute nos forces._

« _Que s'est-il passé pour le reste d'entre vous ?_ », le questionna t-elle.

« _Nous sommes tous retournés à l'école pour notre propre protection._ »

Remus soupira. « _Je ne savais pas._ », lui fit-il désolé. « _Je n'avais pas réalisé à quoi ressemblait ta vie auparavant._ »

« _Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que tu le réalises. Mais tout était ok, vraiment. Même si nous étions en pleine guerre, il y avait toujours un peu de joie. Ce n'était pas toujours terrible et sérieux. Ron et moi faisions toujours de notre mieux afin qu'Harry se souvienne qu'il y avait toujours de bonnes choses dans nos vies, que nos vies valaient la peine d'être vécues. J'ai toujours pensé comme cela. Je garde toujours les bonnes choses qui se sont passée dans ma vie, jamais les mauvaises._ »

« _Je pense comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme cela maintenant, mais je n'aime toujours pas que tu le fasses._ », fit Remus.

« _Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Je me suis souvent demandée pourquoi est ce que cela devait être Harry qui devait pendre des 'hui, je ne l'ai toujours pas compris mais je l'ai accepté._ »

Remus secoua la tête mais eut un sourire. « _Tu es la personne la plus surprenante que j'ai jamais rencontré._ » Hermione rougit quand Remus s'avança d'elle et l'embrassa. « _J'ai voulu faire cela depuis ce jour à Pré au Lard._ »

Hermione lui souria gentiment: « _Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?_ »

Remus grogna un peu: « _Je n'étais pas certain de tes sentiments envers moi._ »

« _Je sais._ », fit-elle en riant nerveusement. « _Je ne me suis jamais sentie comme cela auparavant._ »

« _Moi non plus._ », acquiesça Remus. « _Et maintenant ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

Elle se leva et Remus en fit de même. « _Est-ce que tu peux me ramener à la Tour Gryffondor ?_ »

Il lui prit la main. « _Je peux le faire._ », lui fit il en l'escortant vers la porte. Hermione regarda une dernière fois la pièce avant de partir.

Ils se tenaient toujours la main lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la Tour Gryffondor. James et Sirius jouaient au jeu de la bataille explosive devant le feu. Ils regardèrent Remus et Hermione entrer dans la pièce. Le regard de Sirius fixa leurs deux mains qui se tenaient et Hermione aperçu une lueur ou quelque chose d'autre dans la lueur de ses yeux. Elle retira sa main de celle de Remus d'un air coupable. « _Je vais aller me préparer pour le dîner._ », leur fit-elle rapidement avant de se diriger en vitesse vers son dortoir.

Remus la regarda partir avec un sourire avant de rejoindre Sirius et James.

« _Alors._ », commença lentement James. Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder son sourire sur son visage. « _Raconte Moony_ », insista James.

« _Elle a dit qu'elle m'aimait._ »

« _Tu ressembles à une fille quand tu dis ça._ », plaisanta James.

« _Je m'en fiche._ », lui répondit Remus. « _Elle est la personne la plus géniale que j'ai rencontré et elle m'aime._ »

« _Est-ce que tu l'as embrassée ?_ », lui demanda tranquillement Sirius.

« _Oui._ », lui fit Remus.

James regarda les deux amis, mal à l'aise. « _C'est génial._ », fit-il encore une fois mal à l'aise. « _Donc, vous sortez ensemble._ »

« _Je ne sais pas._ », fit Remus incertain.

« _Que veux-tu dire par, je ne sais pas ?_ », lui demanda James. « _Elle a dit qu'elle t'aimais et tu l'a embrassée. Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_ »

« _Peut être qu'elle ne veut pas sortir avec moi._ », fit Remus

« _Pourquoi ne voudrait-elle pas ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

Remus Grogna: « Peut-être qu'elle ne veut pas.

« _Ecoute._ », lui fit Sirius. « _C'est moi qui te l' t'aime, tu l'aimes. Vous sortez ensemble._

« _Mais que dois-je faire maintenant? Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille avant._ »

« _Emmène là à un endroit ou vous pouvez être seuls._ », lui proposa James.

« _Un endroit pour être seuls._ », répéta nerveusement Remus. « _Je crois que je peux faire cela._ »

James eut un rire et se leva. « _Viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer un endroit ou j'emmène parfois Lily._ »

Remus se leva et suivi James. « _Tu viens Sirius ?_ »

« _Non-merci, allez-y tous les deux._ »

« _Ok_ », lui répondit James tout en partant avec Remus.

Dès que les garçons furent partis, Sirius reporta son attention vers l'escalier des filles et attendit qu'Hermione descende. Elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de descendre. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle descendit des escaliers.

« _Hey Sirius._ », lui fit elle. « _Où sont partis les autres ?_ »

« _Dehors._ »,fit Sirius en se levant. « _Hermione j'aimerais te parler._ », fit-il en s'approchant.

Hermione recula de quelques pas. « _Maintenant ? Cela ne peut pas attendre après le dîner ?_ »

« _Non, je dois te parler maintenant._ » Il la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte mais il lui prit la main. « _Cela ne peut pas attendre._ »


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10 :**_

« _Hermione, j'ai besoin de te parler._ », lui fit Sirius en s'approchant.

Hermione recula quelques pas loin de lui et lui répondit: « _Maintenant ? Cela ne peut pas attendre jusqu'après le dîner ?_ »

« _Non, je dois te parler maintenant._ » Sirius la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte et lui prit la main. « _Cela ne peut pas attendre._ » Hermione essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de Sirius mais il la tenait assez fortement. « _Hermione._ »

« _Très bien._ », finit-elle par céder. « _Parlons._ »

« _Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui a l'habitude de tourner autour du pot._ », commença Sirius.

« _Je le sais très bien et je ne le suis pas non plus._ »

« _Alors, pourquoi est ce que nous n'avons jamais reparlé de ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit là ?_ », lui demanda t il en venant droit au but.

Elle ne savait que trop bien de quelle nuit il voulait parler sans avoir besoin de le lui demander.

Elle regarda ailleurs, mal à l'aise: « _Je ne sais pas._ »

« _Je n'essaye pas de te rendre mal à l'aise._ », lui fit il calmement. « _J'ai juste besoin de savoir ou nous en sommes toi et moi._ »

« _Toi et moi._ », répéta Hermione.

« _Oui, maintenant que Remus et toi êtes … ensemble._ »

« _Oh._ », soupira Hermione. « _Ecoute, je ne sais pas vraiment où j'en suis avec Remus. Mais, ce que je sais, c'est que je ne veux pas le blesser._ »

« _Moi non plus._ », rajouta rapidement Sirius.

« _Parfait. Alors, je crois que tu es d'accord avec le fait qu'il serait mieux de ne pas reparler de ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette nuit là. J'étais choquée et tu l'étais aussi et nous nous sommes soutenus._

« _Dans mes souvenirs, cela ne s'est pas passé comme cela._ », lui fit doucement Sirius.

Hermione pâlît: « _Sirius, je … Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je t'apprécie beaucoup mais comme un ami. Je sais que s'il se passait quelque chose entre nous, cela serait un grand désastre. Nous sommes trop différents. Je suis toujours dans les bouquins en train d'étudier et tu es …_ », elle s'arrêta ne sachant comment finir sa phrase. « _Ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais rien à faire de toi._ »

L'expression de Sirius changea en un instant. Il passa d'une expression hyper sérieuse à une autre presque moqueuse. « _Relax, Hermione._ », fit il avec un petit sourire. « _Tu ne dois pas chercher une excuse pour me dire non. Je ne t'offrais rien. Je suis enchantépour toi et Moony. Je voulais juste être certain que cela ne soit pas embarrassant entre nous pour le reste._»

« _Oh._ », fit Hermione, surprise.

« _Remus t'aime vraiment beaucoup._ », lui fit Sirius. « _Et, il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je pense que tu as raison. Nous nous sommes juste laissé emporté. Ils n'y a rien à dire de plus ._»

« _Bien._ », lui fit Hermione, visiblement soulagée. Sans un autre mot, elle se retourna et quitta la salle commune. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle courru presque et chercha un endroit où elle pouvait être seule. Elle alla dans une salle vide et referma la porte derrière elle.

Elle s'assit contre un mur et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait jamais autant eu besoin de sa mère qu'à ce moment là. Elle avait des pensées confuses dans sa tête et elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui trouverait les bons pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

Elle avait blessé Sirius et elle le savait malgré le fait qu'il ait dit le contraire. Harry était un meilleur acteur qu'elle quand il s'agissait de cacher ses vrais sentiments et elle avait mit du temps à découvrir les véritables pensées du jeune homme elle-même.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé que le baiser qu'elle avait donné à Sirius représentait pour lui plus qu'un simple baiser. Si elle avait su, peut être que les choses se seraient déroulées différemment. Mais il était trop tard à présent. Elle avait des sentiments pour Remus qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour personne d'autre. Le problème, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Sirius qui l'attirait.

Deux jours plus tard, le reste des étudiants rentra à l'école et leur groupe de quatre devint à nouveau un groupe de six. Une fois Lily rentrée à l'école, Hermione avait une nouvelle alliée et les garçons n'eurent plus longtemps une excuse pour négliger leurs études. Pas qu'ils n'aient pas essayé. James et Sirius avaient toujours milles et une excuses pour affirmer qu'ils n'avaient pas à étudier mais elles marchaient de moins en moins.

Deux semaines avant les examens, les étudiants de septièmes années étaient tous affalés sur les grandes tables de la bibliothèque avec beaucoup de livres à coté d'eux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, les pensées d'Hermione n'étaient pas tout à fait concentrées sur ses études. Et elles ne l'avaient pas été depuis deux semaines.

Après le jour passé dans la Salle de Demande, elle et Remus étaient devenus pratiquement inséparables. Les sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était relativement une nouvelle expérience pour chacun d'entre eux et ils n'avaient jamais assez de l'autre. Ils parlaient jusque très tard dans la nuit, faisaient une promenade après le dîner et étaient ravis de voir l'autre sous un nouveau jour.

Hermione lançait des regards vers Remus afin de pouvoir capter son regard. Après quatre essais, cela marcha et elle eut un rire.

« _Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ?_ », lui demanda James en levant la tête de son livre de métamorphose.

« _Rien._ », lui répondit Hermione. Elle prit une expression sérieuse et rapprocha ses notes de respira ensuite bien profondément et essaya de reprendre sa lecture. Elle était déjà une page et demie de prise de note quand Remus s'approcha d'elle afin de prendre un livre. Et prit bien soin de lui glisser dans ses notes un bout de parchemin. Hermione le prit rapidement et l'ouvrit. Il y était inscrit: _Rejoins-moi dans la section des livres interdits dans deux minutes._

Ensuite, Remus se leva rapidement se retira de la table. Tous étaient tellement concentrés dans leur travail qu'ils n'y firent pas attention. Hermione attendit une minute ou deux avant de partir à son tour vers la section des livres interdits.

Elle y retrouva Remus debout contre le mur.

« _Puis je vous aider ?_ », lui demanda Hermione en essayant d'être la plus sérieuse possible.

« _Et bien, comme nous n'arrivons pas a faire notre travail._ », fit il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione, lui rendit son sourire, se rapprocha de lui et lui donna un long baiser. « _Je n'avais encore jamais fait cela dans la section interdite._ », lui fit elle en lui prenant doucement la main.

Remus se mit à rire doucement et l'encercla de ses bras: « _Dans quelles sections l'avais tu déjà fais alors ?_ »

« _Ahem._ »

Remus et Hermione se séparèrent vivement. Debout devant eux, au bout de la section interdite, se trouvait la bibliothécaire.

Hermione prit aussi rapidement le livre qui se trouvait à sa hauteur. « _Voilà, c'est le livre que je recherchais._ », fit-elle un peu trop rapidement. « _Viens Remus._ », termina-t- elle en le prenant par la main. Ils sortirent aussi vite qu'ils purent de cette section en laissant la bibliothécaire qui les regardait agacée.

Ils couraient presque lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et firent du bruit avec leurs chaises en voulant s'asseoir.

« _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_ », leur fit James tout en déposant son livre sur la table.

« _Rien d'important._ », lui fit Remus en s'asseyant. Il prit un livre et le lu, son sourire ne quittant pas son visage.

Hermione respira un bon coup et s'assit à son tour sur sa chaise. Elle examina le livre qu'elle avait prit à la section interdite. Le titre du livre était: « _**Potions expérimentales.**_ »

Elle l'ouvrit, curieuse, et feuilleta les pages. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à certaines potions qui s'y trouvaient. Un bon nombre d'entre elles étaient très pratiques pour le futur.

Elle était prête à poser le livre quand elle réalisa quelque chose. Elle le rouvrit et regarda en vitesse les potions qui commençaient par « _**T**_ ». Elle regarda même deux fois mais ne trouva la potion _**Tue Loup**_nulle part. Elle referma doucement le livre tout en réfléchissant.

La chose la plus difficile, songea-t-elle n'était pas de faire la potion. Elle se rappelait très bien des étapes à suivre afin de la réaliser. Le plus difficile, serait d'avoir tous les ingrédients sous la main au moment voulu. Hermione prit un rouleau de parchemin et commença à les écrire rapidement.

Quand elle eut fini d'écrire sa liste, son cœur se serra. Il y avait bien là six ingrédients qu'elle était certaine de ne pas pouvoir trouver. Elle posa son regard sur James et Sirius et eu un petit sourire. Au moins, elle savait sur qui compter si jamais elle avait besoin d'aide.

Le lendemain matin, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le terrain de Quidditch pour leur entraînement, Hermione interpella James et Sirius. « _Hé, les garçons. Attendez une minute._ »

James et Sirius s'arrêtèrent et se retournèrent: « _Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hermione ?_ », lui demanda James. « _Nous allons arriver en retard pour notre entraînement._ »

« _Désolée._ », leur fit rapidement Hermione. « _Cela ne prendra pas plus qu'une seconde._ » Elle prit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin: « _Je me demandais où je pourrais bien trouver certains de ces ingrédients._» Elle tendit le parchemin à Sirius et attendit.

Sirius lu le parchemin les yeux ouverts d'étonnement: « _Pourquoi as-tu besoin de tous ces ingrédients ?_ », lui demanda curieusement Sirius.

« _Je ne peux pas le dire._ », leur fit Hermione. « _En tout cas, pas encore._ »

« _Est-ce que cela a un rapport quelconque avec l'Ordre ?_ », demanda James intrigué.

« _Non._ », leur répondit rapidement Hermione. « _C'est pour un projet personnel._ »

« _Quelle sorte de projet personnel ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

« _Un projet personnel._ », lui répondit fermement Hermione.

« _Tu veux dire que tu ne nous diras rien ?_ », fit Sirius d'une voix taquine

« _Pouvez-vous avoir ces ingrédients pour moi ou non ?_ », leur demanda Hermione en ne faisant pas attention au commentaire de Sirius.

James regarda à nouveau la liste: « _Je ne sais pas. Certains ingrédients sont vraiment très chers._ »

Hermione eut un regard compréhensif mais déçu: « _Je m'attendais à ça._ » Elle haussa ses épaules. « _C'est impossible. Bien oubliez tout ce que je viens de vous dire alors._ » Elle se retourna et s'éloigna.

« _Hermione, attend._ », l'appela Sirius. Elle se retourna et le regarda. « _Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._ », lui fit il rapidement. « _Mais je ne peux rien promettre …_», termina-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête et lui sourit: « _Merci Sirius. Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._ »

« _Pas de problème._ », murmura t-il en sentant la chaleur l'envelopper quand elle lui fit le sourire.

« _Oh, et encore une chose. Pouvez vous garder cette discussion pour vous. Je veux que Remus n'en sache rien. Merci._ », leur fit-elle tout en partant.

James regarda Sirius.

« _Quoi ?_ », lui demanda Sirius irrité.

James le regardait toujours.

« _Quoi, James ?_ », répéta Sirius.

James secoua ses épaules et se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sirius du marcher assez vite pour le rattraper. Et il attendit tout en sachant que son ami lui ne pouvait pas lui cacher son opinion bien longtemps.

« _Tu sais._ », commença James et Sirius grimaça sachant de quoi James voulait parler. « _Remus et Hermione sortent vraiment ensemble, maintenant._ »

« _Oui._ », fit prudemment Sirius.

« _Tu sais que tu es mon meilleur ami, Patmol._ », fit James.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, se demandant ou James voulait en venir.

James respira profondément: « _Je pense que tu devrais laisser Hermione tranquille. Remus est vraiment avec elle et puis, enfin, elle est juste une autre fille pour toi._ »

« _Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux insinuer._ », fit Sirius pas très à l'aise. « _Mais je ne vais rien faire avec Hermione. Je sais que Remus à des sentiments profonds envers elle. Et._ », ajouta t-il rapidement: « _Les sentiments qu'Hermione à envers Remus._ »

« _J'ai vu comment tu la regardais._ », lui répliqua simplement James. « _Et il y a le petit problème, c'est que tu l'as embrassée il y a deux semaines._ »

Sirius soupira: « _Ecoute, Hermione et moi avons déjà parlé de ce sujet._ »

« _Et ?_ », fit rapidement James.

« _Et, bien que cela ne te regarde en rien, nous avons décidé de ne plus reparler de cet incident. Donc, j'apprécierais également que tu n'en remettes pas une couche !_ »

« _Hey._ », lui fit James. « _J'essayais juste de … »_

« _Je sais ce que tu essayais de faire._ », lui rétorqua Sirius. Il respira profondément. « _Tu as raison._ », continua Sirius dans une voix basse. « _Elle n'est juste qu'une fille en plus. Et ce n'est pas ce qui arrive couramment à Moony._ », termina t-il d'un air arrogant.

James ne fit aucun commentaire: « _Donc, tu es en train de me dire que tu ne ressent aucun sentiment pour elle ?_»

« _Hé, Cornedrue, tu es l'un des premiers à me dire de la laisser tranquille. Je le fais. Pourquoi est ce que doute autant ? C'est juste une fille en plus de toutes celles que j'ai embrassé. Je suis content pour elle et Remus, et, la vérité, c'est que j'en ai rien à faire avec qui elle est. »_Sirius s'arrêta là en marchant vite jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

James le suivit lentement tout en sachant que Sirius venait de lui dire le plus gros mensonge de toute sa vie.

Sirius vint avec les ingrédients qu'il lui manquait bien plutôt qu'Hermione ne l'espérait. Et elle ne pouvait contenir son excitation.

« _Donc, tu vas me dire ce que tu vas faire avec tous ces ingrédients ?_ », lui demanda Sirius. Ils étaient les derniers à se trouver dans la salle commune.

Hermione mordit sa lèvre inférieure: « _Ok._ », lui fit-elle lentement. « _Mais tu me jures que tu ne le diras à personne._ »

Sirius eut un sourire. « _Je jure._ », lui fit il en s'approchant pour savoir.

« _C'est pour faire une potion qui pourrait aider Remus._ »

Sirius la regarda interloqué: « _Elle vient du futur ?_ », lui demanda t il.

« _Oui, elle s'appelle la potion__**Tue Loup**_. », lui répondit elle.

« _Grâce à elle il ne se transformera plus ?_ », lui demanda Sirius excité.

« _Non._ », lui fit tristement Hermione. « _Mais, il gardera sa tête quand il se transformera._ »

« _Vraiment._ », fit Sirius assez impressionné. « _Tu veux dire par-là qu'il ne sera plus dangereux ?_ »

« _Non._ », lui répondit-elle. « _Il ne le sera plus._ »

Sirius s'ébouriffa les cheveux: « _C'est impressionnant._ »

Elle eut une petit sourire: « _Je sais._ »

« _Wow._ », lui fit Sirius une fois qu'il sut l'ampleur de la tâche qu'ils allaient accomplir. « _Est-ce que tu sais ce que cela va impliquer dans le futur ?_ »

« _Je sais._ »

« _Quand la potion sera-t-elle prête ?_ »

« _Elle sera prête à temps pour la prochaine pleine lune._ », lui répondit-elle.

« _Quand vas-tu donc le dire à Remus ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

Elle lui répondit: « _Je voulais tout d'abord être sûre de la faire avant de le lui dire. Je pense lui dire dès que la potion sera prête._ »

« _Est-ce dangereux ?_ »

« _La potion ? Non, pas si nous la faisons correctement._ », lui fit-elle.

« _Et si nous la faisons mal ?_ », lui demanda prudemment Sirius.

Hermione ne lui répondit pas.

Sirius siffla doucement

« _Je ne ferais pas d'erreur_. », le rassura t-elle. « _Je ne pourrais jamais lui donner quelque chose qui puisse le blesser._ »

« _Je sais que tu ne le ferais pas._ », lui fit rapidement Sirius. « _Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour faire cette potion ?_ »

Hermione n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'aide pour fabriquer cette potion mais Sirius la regardait avec tellement d'insistance qu'elle ne pouvait lui dire non. « _Oui._ », lui répondit-elle pour ne pas le peiner. «_J'avais l'intention de la commencer demain, après le dîner._ »

« _Où allons-nous la faire ?_ »

« _Il y a cette pièce dans le château._ », fit Hermione en lui souriant. « _On se retrouve au septième étage._ »

« _J'y serais._ »

Le soir suivant, après le dîner, Hermione et Sirius s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande, mais uniquement Hermione travaillait. Sirius observait curieusement la salle qui ressemblait étonnement à la classe de potion qui se trouvait dans les cachots.

« _C'est vraiment très impressionnant._ », lui fit-il. « _Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes au septième étage._ »

Hermione était au-dessus du chaudron qui bouillait et était entrain de mettre un à uns les ingrédients en faisant très attention. « _Sirius, est ce que tu peux me passer le flacon de limaces ? »_

« _Oh, oui._ », lui fit-il en se rappelant qu'il était supposé l'aider. Il prit donc la bouteille et la lui donna. « _Tiens._ »

Elle lui prit le flacon et en versa un petit peu dans le creux de sa main avant de mettre l'ingrédient dans le chaudron. « _Parfait._ », murmura t-elle pour elle-même. « _Maintenant, nous devons attendre une quinzaines de minutes avant de retirer le chaudron du feu et, ensuite, nous pourrons y ajouter les prochains ingrédients._ »

Elle s'écarta du chaudron et _essuya son front moite avec le dos de sa main_

_Comment cela ce fait-il que tu te rappelles si bien de la démarche à suivre pour fabriquer cette potion?_ », lui demanda Sirius. "_Elle me semble très compliquée_."

« _En fait, j'ai une mémoire très visuelle._ », lui expliqua t-elle.

« _Donc, tu te rappelles de chaque potion que tu as pu faire ?_ », lui fit Sirius incrédule.

« _En réalité._ », lui répondit Hermione. « _Je n'ai encore jamais préparé cette potion._ »

Sirius la regarda d'un air sceptique: « _Alors comment peux-tu être certaine que …_ »

« _Je sais ce que je fais._ », lui fit Hermione en le coupant. « _J'ai retenu la préparation de cette potion quand j'ai su que le professeur Lupin, je veux dire Remus était un loup-garou. J'ai lu absolument tout sur ce sujet, et j'en mettrais ma main à couper _

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Parce qu'à notre époque, je ne savais pas vraiment qui il é il passait beaucoup de temps avec Harry. Je voulais le comprendre._ "

« _Donc, tu ne lui faisais pas confiance ?_ », lui fit Sirius.

« _Je n'ai pas dis cela._ », fit Hermione sur la défensive. « _Tu dois me comprendre. Non, je ne pourrais pas te le faire comprendre même si j'essayais._ »

« _Essaye alors._ », lui fit Sirius.

Hermione secoua la tête. « _Ca prendrai trop de temps pour t'expliquer toute l'histoire. Laisse-moi juste te dire qu'il y avait des circonstances et je me devais d'être certaine que toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient autour d'Harry étaient dignes de confiance. En sachant que Remus cachait un grand secret, j'étais inquiète alors j'ai appris tous ce qu'il fallait apprendre au sujet de sa condition de loup-garou. Dieu merci, à la fin tout est rentré dans l'ordre._

« _Et maintenant, tu sais comment réaliser cette potion._ »

« _C'est juste._ », fit-elle joyeusement. « _Et maintenant, je vais pouvoir être avec lui quand il se transformera._ »

Sirius la regarda d'un œil pas sur de lui: « _Penses-tu réellement que c'est une bonne idée ?_ »

« _Bien sûr, pourquoi ? Aussi longtemps que Remus boira sa potion__**Tue-Loup**__, pendant les nuits de la pleine lune, il gardera toute sa tête et je pourrais donc rester avec lui. Comme toi, James et Peter._ »

« _Oui, mais si jamais il ne veut pas que tu sois présente lors des soirées de pleines lunes ?_ »

« _Pourquoi ne voudrait-il pas que je sois là ?_ »

Sirius fit un haussement d'épaule: « _Je dis juste qu'il pourrait ne pas vouloir._ »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais la referma quand elle réalisa que le quart d'heure était déjà passé. « _Oh, mon Dieu. Je l'ai laissé bouillir trop longtemps._ » Elle se mit vite devant le chaudron et le retira du feu. Elle y ajouta ensuite les derniers ingrédients et mélangea encore une fois le contenu du chaudron. Elle eut un sourire: « _Je pense que c'est prêt._ »

Sirius s'approcha du chaudron et regarda la potion: « _Elle ne me semble pas très appétissante._ »

« _Elle ne l'est pas._ », lui répondit-elle en versant une petite quantité dans une bouteille. « _Au moins c'est une chose que je sais, elle ne l'est pas._ »

« _Maintenant, nous devons en parler à Remus._ », fit Sirius. « _Et le lui faire boire._ »

« _Il le boira._ », fit Hermione assez confiante. « _Mais personne d'autre ne doit être au courant à propos de ceci. Cette potion n'existera que dans quelques années. Et je ne pense pas que Dumbledore serait très content s'il venait à apprendre ce que je viens de faire._ »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. « _Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas demandé la permission à Dumbledore avant de faire cette potion ?_ » Hermione secoua négativement la tête et Sirius eut un petit sourire: « _Et bien, je suis vraiment très impressionné, je ne savais pas que tu avais en toi l'âme d'une rebelle._ »

« _Je ne suis pas une rebelle._ », protesta avec véhémence Hermione. « _Mais, je voudrais faire quelque chose pour Remus. Je ne vais pas perdre cette chance parce que le professeur Dumbledore a dit non._ »

« _C'est plus facile de ce faire pardonner que d'avoir la permission._

« _Quelque chose comme cela. Allez, viens, allons-nous-en._ »

« _Et que faisons-nous du reste de la potion ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

« _Ne t'inquiète pas._»_Elle sera ici, à notre disposition quand nous en aurons à nouveau besoin._ »

« _Quand allons-nous lui annoncer la nouvelle ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

« _Demain soir._ », lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire satisfait. Mais elle ne savait pas si elle serait en mesure d'attendre jusque là.

Hermione et Remus s'assirent tranquillement sur le lit de ce dernier. Hermione avait demandé à Sirius de surveiller James et Peter afin que personne ne les dérange pendant qu'Hermione donnerait la potion_**Tue Loup**___à Remus. Hermione venait de lui parler de la potion et attendait impatiemment sa réponse.

Remus faisait tourner la bouteille dans ses mains et regardait attentivement ce qu'il avait sous les yeux pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

« _Alors._ », lui fit Hermione après quelques instants de silence. « _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas quoi penser._ », lui fit doucement Remus. « _Il n'y a pas de mots pour exprimer ce que je ressens._ »

Hermione sourit et le regarda: « _Est-ce que tu es heureux ?_ », lui fit-elle.

Remus se tourna vers Hermione et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. « _C'est la chose la plus belle que personne n'est jamais fait pour moi._»

« _Tu n'a pas besoin de dire quelque chose._ », lui fit-elle. « _J'étais contente de la faire._ » Elle l'embrassa sur le cou et rajouta: « _Tu dois commencer à prendre la potion maintenant. La pleine lune est dans deux jours._»

Il prit la bouteille et, lentement, il en but le contenu. Une grimace de dégoût se peignit sur son visage. « _Arghh, c'est dégueulasse._ », lui fit-il après l'avoir bu.

« _Je sais._ », lui fit Hermione en riant doucement.

« _Est-ce que je peux rajouter du sucre ou autre chose pour enlever ce goût ?_ »

« _Non._ », lui fit elle en souriant. « _Cela rendrait la potion beaucoup moins efficace._ »

« _Vraiment trop mauvaise._ », fit il. « _Donc, cette potion va vraiment me libérer de …_ », Remus piqua un fard « _Tu sais bien .._ »

« _Oui, tu sera conscient quand le loup aura prit le dessus lors des périodes de la pleine lune. Et cela veut aussi dire que je pourrais être avec toi dans ces moments-là._ » Le regard de Remus devint d'un coup plus dur mais Hermione ne sembla pas le remarquer. « _Je sais que vous, les garçons vous pensez que c'est une grande aventure de se déplacer dans les sous-sols du château et de Pré-au-Lard et maintenant, je peux aller avec vous._ »

« _Hum … Hermione._ », lui fit Remus qui essayait de dire quelque chose.

« _En vous disant la vérité._ », continua Hermione. « _J'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai également fais moi-même des petites excursions pendant la nuit dans le château. »_Elle eut un petit sourire: « _Je veux dire que je menais peut-être la vie dure à Ron et Harry mais je partais aussi avec eux. »_

« _Hermione._ », commença de nouveau Remus.

« _Je suis si excitée._ », lui fit-elle en souriant. Elle s'approcha de Remus et lui fit un rapide baiser. «_Je ferais mieux d'y aller.__Je ne dois pas être attrapée ici, seule avec toi._ » Elle se leva du lit et sortit de la pièce avant même que Remus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit.

Il ne sut pas vraiment combien de temps il était resté assez avant que les garçons ne viennent. « _J'espère qu'on ne vous a pas interrompu ?_ », lui demanda James une fois qu'ils eurent fermés la porte.

Remus roula des yeux: « _En fait, elle est déjà partie._ », lui répondit-il.

« _Elle te l'a donné ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

Remus lui montra la bouteille à moitié vide: « _Yep._ »

Sirius grimaça.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ », leur demanda curieusement Peter.

Remus fronça les sourcils et mit rapidement la bouteille dans un tiroir. « _Rien du tout._ », lui fit-il d'une voix un peu dure.

Peter lui lança un regard et puis dirigea son regard vers Sirius et James qui étaient en train de sourire. « _Ils savent._ », fit Peter en les désignant. « _Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas le savoir également ?_ »

« _Ce n'est vraiment rien._ », lui fit Sirius irrité.

« _Apparemment, ce n'est pas rien parce que vous savez tous les trois ce que c'est et que vous ne voulez pas me le dire._ _Depuis que nous sommes rentrés des vacances, vous êtes vraiment bizarre avec moi._ »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent et en un mouvement se dirigèrent vers leurs valises respectives afin de se mettre en pyjama.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ », leur demanda Peter. « _J'ai fait quelque chose qui ne fallais pas ?_ »

« _Non._ », lui fit James pour le rassurer. « _Ne soit pas si inquiet._ »

« _Ce n'est pas agréable quand vos trois meilleurs amis ne peuvent pas vous regarder, soudainement._ », rajouta Peter en les regardant tous les trois. Mais tous semblaient vouloir éviter son regard.

« _C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? Elle vous a mis tous contre moi !_ »

Remus se raidit et se tourna lentement vers Peter: « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer ?_ », lui demanda t-il en serrant les dents.

Une lueur de colère traversa les yeux normalement calmes de Remus mais Peter était trop en colère pour se taire: « _Tu sais bien de qui je parle … de ta petite amie._ »

Remus se rapprocha lentement de Peter. « _Remus._ », commença James. Remus le regarda avant de retourner à sa place. Remus regarda Peter avant de retourner vers ses affaires. « _Je regrette que la Sang-de-Bourbe ne soit venue ici._ », fit Peter avant de les quitter.

James, Sirius et Remus se regardèrent. « _On ne doit rien faire, les gars. Peter n'a encore rien fait._ », leur dit James.

« _Pas encore._ », lui répondit Sirius.

« _C'est exact, et nous ne devons donc pas le traiter de cette manière. Ce n'est pas juste._ »

« _James._ », commença Remus. « _Il est responsable de ta mort. Il a de la chance qu'on lui adresse encore la parole._ »

« _Je ne suis pas mort Remus._ », lui répliqua James.

« _Pas encore._ », répliqua à nouveau Sirius.

« _Non, Sirius. James à raison. Hermione n'approuverait pas._ », lui fit Remus.

« _Il a juste appelé ta petite amie: Sang-de-Bourbe._ », protesta Sirius. « _Comment peux-tu encore le défendre ?_ »

« _Il était en colère._ », le raisonna Remus.

« _Yeah, et bien, je le suis aussi._ », fit Sirius. « _Et je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'elle nous a dit. Et je sais très bien que vous deux non plus._ »

« _Je ne dis pas que nous ne devons pas être prudents._ », lui répondit James. « _Mais nous devons faire un effort pour Peter._ »

« _Un effort de quoi ? De prétendre que Peter n'est pas responsable de la mort de ces différentes personnes ? Je ne peux pas le faire. »_, leur répondit Sirius.

« _Tu dois pourtant essayer, Sirius._ », lui fit Remus. « _Pour changer ce qu'il va se passer. Si nous le rejetons, il va aller directement vers Tu-Sais-Qui. Si nous restons ses amis, nous pourrons peut-être le sauver._ »

A l'extérieur du dortoir des septièmes années, Peter était debout, l'oreille contre la porte, la bouche grande ouverte.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11**_

Hermione était concentrée sur ses notes du cours d'alchimie dans la bibliothèque, bien déterminée de bien avancer son travail avant de devoir retourner se coucher. Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit difficilement. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle sursauta, surprise. Peter s'était assit de l'autre coté de la table.

« _Tu m'as fais peur, Peter._ », lui-fit Hermione en portant la main à son cœur. « _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ »

« _Je pensais continuer un peu mon travail avant de retourner me coucher._ », lui fit-il en s'asseyant.

« _Oh._ », lui-fit Hermione.

« _Oui._ », lui fit Peter en déposant ses livres sur la table. « _Je pourrais étudier autant de temps que je le veux et je n'arriverais jamais à rien retenir. Je ne devrais pas te dire cela._ »

« _Ce n'est pas vrai, Peter_. », lui fit gentiment Hermione. « _Tu devrais juste avoir un peu plus confiance en toi._ »

« _Non._ », fit Peter. « _Je suis un cas désespéré._ » « _Ce n'est pas comme toi. Tu sembles tout savoir, sur toutes les choses et sur tout le monde._ »

Hermione fronça les sourcils et regarda suspicieusement Peter mais ce dernier avait plongé sa tête dans son livre et tournait les pages rapidement.

« _Comme par exemple le fait que tu aies trouvé le secret de Remus._ », fit Peter d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Hermione se raidit et attendit que Peter continue.

« _C'était vraiment étonnant._ », continua t-il sans jamais vraiment la regarder dans les yeux. « _Pour James, Sirius et moi, cela nous a pris du temps pour le trouver et nous en avons discuté avec Remus dans une chambre._ » Il s'arrêta comme s'il attendait qu'elle lui dise quelque chose. Voyant

qu'Hermione ne disait rien, il continua: « _Je pense qu'un garçon devrait faire attention à ses secrets, maintenant que tu es là._ »

« _Aussi longtemps que personne ne blesse les personnes que j'aime._ », lui-fit Hermione d'une voix sérieuse. « _Ils n'ont aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi._ »

« _Je pense que Remus a de la chance. Je détesterais penser que tu puisses avoir fait quelque chose, toi qui l'aimes tellement._ », lui rétorqua t-il.

Hermione observa Peter, mais ses mouvements étaient calmes et sa voix posée. Il ne ressemblait en rien au jeune homme nerveux qu'il était auparavant. Il était froid et calculateur. Chaque mot était plein de sous-entendus et chacun de ses mouvements étaient effectués afin de semer le trouble en elle.

Pour la première fois, Hermione se demanda si son image de type nerveux était un rôle qu'il se jouait, si la personne qui se trouvait devant elle était le véritable Peter. Etait-ce le vrai Peter ou un acteur ?

Après quelques instants de silence, Peter leva la tête pour croiser les yeux d'Hermione. « _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ », lui demanda t-il innocemment.

« _Non_ », lui répondit Hermione en retournant vers son livre.

Peter en fit de même et ils restèrent en silence pendant plusieurs minutes, en prétendant tous les deux qu'ils travaillaient.

« _Hermione._ », commença Peter. « _Je suis curieux. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de retourner en France après la distribution des diplômes ? Ou bien vas-tu rester ici, en Angleterre ?_ »

Hermione refusait de montrer à Peter qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se força à rester tranquille, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit sa main trembler: « _Je n'ai pas encore décidé._ »

« _Je suis certain que ta famille te manque, ainsi que tes amis._ », continua Peter.

« _Oui. Bien sûr qu'ils me manquent._ », lui répondit-elle en forçant ses yeux à rester sur ses notes.

« _Ils ne t'écrivent pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?_ », continua-t-il. « _Je veux dire._ », lui fit-il en la regardant. « _Tu n'as jamais reçu aucune lettre pendant le petit-déjeuner. Et tu n'es pas rentrée chez toi pour Noël, tu es allée chez James. C'est presque comme si tu ne connaissais personne dans le monde._ »!

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand elle aperçut Remus s'approcher de leur table. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse de voir quelqu'un. Peter se retourna pour voir qui elle était en train de regarder puis, retourna tranquillement vers Hermione. Il plongea la tête vers le parchemin qui se trouvait devant lui et écrivit rapidement.

« _Je savais que je te trouverais ici._ », lui fit Remus en lui souriant. Il capta le regard d'Hermione: « _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ », lui demanda-t-il, inquiet. Elle fit un regard vers Peter mais si le garçon l'avait remarqué, il ne le démontra pas.

« _Vraiment rien._ », lui répondit Hermione en lui faisant un grand sourire. « _Est-ce que tu peux me kidnapper loin de cette bibliothèque ?_ », lui demanda-t-elle un petit peu trop rapidement.

« _Oui_. », lui fit-il lentement. Il fronça les sourcils et elle put voir l'air consterné sur son visage.

« _Et bien, je suis prête pour y aller._ », lui fit-elle en prenant rapidement ses affaires.

« _Moi aussi._ », fit Peter. Il voulut se lever mais fut arrêté par la voix froide d'Hermione.

« _Non. Je pense que tu ferais mieux de rester. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu dois étudier pendant tout le temps que tu peux avoir._ », fit-elle fortement. Elle mit ses livres dans les bras et alla vers Remus qui lui offrit sa main. Et, ils quittèrent Peter qui resta seul dans la bibliothèque.

« _C'était quoi ça ?_ », lui demanda Remus une fois qu'ils furent loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

Hermione regarda dernière elle afin d'être sure que Peter ne les suivait pas. « _Je pense que Peter sait quelque chose._ »,lui fit-elle rapidement. Le visage d'Hermione arborait à présent un air inquiet et Remus pouvait jurer sentir un tremblement dans la main de la jeune fille qu'il tenait.

« _Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis cela ? Que t'as t-il dit ?_ », lui fit-il fortement, tout en se tournant comme s'il était près à y retourner pour casser la figure de Peter

Hermione lui agrippa le bras et l'amena plus loin. « _Ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit mais la manière dont il l'a dit._ » Elle frissonna: « _C'était tellement étrange et inquiétant. J'avais comme l'impression qu'il essayait de lire dans ma tête._ » Elle eut un rire sans joie.

« _Maintenant je sais que je ne pourrais pas dormir. Tu dois probablement penser que j'ai vraiment perdu la tête._ »

« _Partons de ce couloir…._ », lui fit calmement Remus en la guidant loin de la bibliothèque. Il se plaça dans le coin sombre d'un couloir et la tient doucement contre lui.

« _Remus._ », lui fit-elle rapidement. « _Je vais probablement regretter de te l'avoir dit plus tard parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, mais il m'a réellement fait peur. Si jamais Peter venais à deviner d'où je viens vraiment._ », murmura t-elle.

Remus entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras et la rapprocha plus près de lui. Elle ferma ses yeux et déposa sa tête sur le cou du jeune homme et se senti aussitôt plus rassurée.

Il savait ce qu'il se passerait si jamais Peter ou quelqu'un d'autre venait à découvrir d'où elle venait réellement. C'est de cela dont il avait eu peur au tout début de leur histoire. « _Nous ne laisserons jamais cela se produire._ », lui fit-il doucement.

« _Pourquoi maintenant ?_ », lui fit-elle anxieuse. « _Pourquoi se le demande t-il maintenant ?_ »

Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de Remus: « _Je pense que s'est de notre faute._ », lui fit-il. « _De Sirius, James et de moi._ », corrigea t-il.

« _Que s'est-il passé ?_ », lui demanda t-elle.

« _C'est juste qu'il est très difficile pour nous d'agir comme si nous ne savions pas ce qu'il va se passer. Peter sent que nous agissons différemment envers lui et il t'en rend responsable. Nous avons eu une dispute à propos de cela hier._ », lui raconta Remus.

Hermione acquiesça et se sentit un peu mieux: «J_e deviens peut-être que paranoïaque. Peut-être je suis en train de voir des choses qui ne sont pas présentes. Il doit être jaloux._ »

« _Probablement._ », murmura Remus. « _Il est jaloux et je suis désolé qu'il t'ai fait peur._ »

« _Je ne veux plus y repenser._ », lui fit Hermione en glissant ses mains jusqu'au cou de Remus. Elle l'embrassa en faisait courir ses doigts sur son cou et elle le sentit trembler.

Il la rapprocha encore plus de lui et mit ses mains dans son dos et les déposa ensuite sur ses épaules. Ses mains arrivèrent au cou de la jeune fille. Les doigts effleurèrent son cou et il lui enleva sa veste et l'embrassa sur son cou.

Hermione soupira d'aise et laissa ses mains toucher les cheveux de Remus en le maintenant près d'elle. Ensuite, Remus se dégagea de son cou et captura les lèvres d'Hermione. Le baiser fut passionné, très intense pour tous les deux.

Trop tôt pour Hermione, Remus se sépara d'elle et respira profondément. Hermione grogna à cette séparation et trouva soudainement les couloirs du château assez froids. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ », lui demanda t-elle.

« _Rien._ », lui fit Remus en s'éloignant de quelques pas de la jeune fille. « _Il est tard._ »

Hermione le regarda, dubitative: « _Est-ce que tu penses qu'il est tard et que l'on devrait retourner à la salle commune ?_ »

« _Je pense que l'on ferait mieux._ », lui fit Remus avec une expression peinée sur le visage.

« _Je passais un bon moment._ », lui fit Hermione avec un sourire éloquent. « _Pas toi ?_ »

« _Un très bon moment._ », murmura t-il en essayant de lui rendre son sourire.

« _Alors, quel est le problème ?_ », lui demanda t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Il recula. « _Remus ?_ »

« _Rentrons juste à la tour des Gryffondors._ », lui fit Remus en bégayant presque.

« _Très bien._ », lui fit-elle lentement. « _Si c'est ce que tu veux._ »

Il acquiesça et parti déjà vers la tour. Hermione du marcher rapidement afin de le rattraper. Quand ils arrivèrent à la tour Gryffondor, il lui donna un rapide bisou sur la joue avant d'escalader rapidement l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons.

Il y retrouva James et Sirius qui étaient en train de parler dans leurs lits. Ils regardèrent Remus et, au moment même où ce dernier entra dans la pièce, ils surent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Moony ?_ », lui demanda James.

Remus se força à ravoir une respiration normale et lui répondit: « _Rien. Juste fatigué, à cause de la pleine lune de demain_ »

« _Est-ce que tu as parlé à Hermione pour demain ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

« _Mince._ », jura Remus. « _J'ai oublié. Elle m'a distrait._ »

Sirius et James eurent des sourires éloquents.

« _Ce n'est pas drôle._ », leur rétorqua Remus. « _Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire ?_ »

« _Moony, c'est quoi le vrai problème ?_ », lui demanda James. « _Elle t'a donné cette potion et elle sait parce qu'elle vient du futur et jure que tu auras toute ta tête avec cette potion. Pourquoi ne pas la laisser venir avec nous ?_ »

« _Et pour Peter ?_ », lui rétorqua Remus. « _Il ne sait pas qu'elle connaît notre statut d'Animagi._ »

« _Nous ferons attention. Et puis, Peter ne viendra pas avec nous demain._ »

« _Là n'est pas le problème de toute façon. Je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne demain._ »

« _Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il vraiment passé ?_ », lui demanda Sirius. Il leva ses yeux afin d'observer le comportement de Remus.

« _J'ai pratiquement perdu le contrôle._ », grommela Remus en retombant sur son lit. « _Cela devient bien plus difficile pour moi avec elle de garder le contrôle._ »

James et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard. « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_ », lui demanda prudemment Sirius.

Remus rougit mais avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un et James et Sirius étaient ses meilleurs amis. « _Vous savez tous les deux combien j'ai eu difficile de contrôler mon tempérament une fois que la pleine lune approche._ »

Tous deux acquiescèrent. Quand Remus était plus jeune, ils avaient eu l'expérience d'un Remus qui devenait très en colère lorsque les jours se rapprochaient de la pleine lune. Il avait apprit seulement plus tard à se contrôler. Depuis, il ne tombait presque plus en colère. Il avait apprit à refouler (ou contenir) ses réactions émotionnelles les plus extrêmes.

« _Oui bien, Mon caractère n'est pas la seule chose que j'ai appris à contrôler._ »

Les yeux de James et de Sirius s'élargirent en comprenant où Remus voulait en venir.

« _J'ai quasiment perdu le contrôle de moi-même ce soir. Ou plutôt, j'aurais pu le faire si je ne m'étais pas arrêté à temps._ », termina t-il tristement.

« _Je suis sûr que c'était pas si mal que cela._ », lui fit sympathiquement James.

« _Que veux-tu dire par avoir perdu le contrôle de toi-même ?_ », demanda Sirius. Il s'assit sur son lit. « _Tu n'as rien fait qui puisse la rendre mal à l'aise ?_ »

« _Non, bien sur que non._ », lui fit aussitôt Remus. « _Je n'aurais jamais …C'est justement cela._ », continua Remus exaspéré en ignorant Sirius. « _Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie comme cela._ »

« _Tu nous laisses te voir, nous._ », lui fit remarquer Sirius qui s'était couché à présent. « _Et nous ne t'avons pas vu différemment après t'avoir vu. Elle ne le ferait pas non plus. Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en elle._»

« _Je ne t'ai pas demandé de me comprendre._ », lui fit Remus. « _Comment le pourrais-tu ?_ », ajouta t-il tristement.

James et Sirius n'avaient pas de réponses à lui donner. « _J'irais lui parler demain, si tu veux._ », lui proposa calmement Sirius.

Remus le regarda, plein de gratitude et se senti honteux de la manière dont il leur avait parlé quelques instants plutôt: « _Merci._ », lui fit-il tout en en disant dans sa tête la chance qu'il avait d'avoir des amis aussi géniaux qu'eux.

Remus se changea et s'installa dans sont lit. Une fois installé confortablement, il leur demanda: « _Au fait, où est Peter ?_ »

« _Qui sait ?_ », lui répondit James.

« _Qui en a à faire ?_ », lui répliqua Sirius.

« _Il était à la bibliothèque tout à l'heure avec Hermione, mais je pensais qu'il serait rentré._ », lui fit Remus. « _Elle m'a dit qu'il l'avait vraiment rendue nerveuse en lui posant des questions, en lui disant des choses. Nous devrons être plus prudents._ »

« _Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?_ », lui demanda Sirius une fois lui aussi installé dans son lit.

« _Elle a dit qu'elle allait bien, mais je peux te dire qu'elle a eut vraiment peur de ce qu'il lui a dit._ »

« _Ne soyez pas inquiets pour Peter ce soir, les gars._ », leur fit James dans un bâillement. « _Je suis fatigué et nous avons un premier double examen de potion demain matin._ », continua James avant d'éteindre ensuite les lumières avec l'aide d'un sort. Tous furent couchés. James et Sirius s'endormirent illico. Remus resta éveillé plus longtemps en repensant aux événements de la soirée et, quand il était trop tard pour attendre Peter, il se coucha. Quelques heures plus tard, quand il réussit enfin à s'endormir, Peter n'était toujours pas monté se coucher.

Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion de parler à Hermione avant leur premier cours. Comme d'habitude, James et lui étaient venu avaler leur petit-déjeuner en dernière minute. Il aurait encore sa chance pendant le déjeuner, mais malheureusement, Hermione ne se montra pas.

« _Est-ce que tu as pu lui parler ?_ », demanda Remus à Sirius.

« _Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler ce matin. Je pensais le faire après le déjeuner, mais où est-elle ?_ », lui demanda Sirius.

« _Probablement en train d'étudier à la bibliothèque._ », lui répondit Remus en esquissant un sourire. « _Elle étudierait tout le temps si on ne la surveillait pas. Je ne serais pas là, bien sûr, mais veille bien à ce qu'elle vienne dîner ce soir. Elle ne devrait pas sauter deux repas en une journée._ »

« _C'est vrai._ », lui fit distraitement Sirius en espérant avoir le temps de parler à la jeune fille avant que la nuit ne tombe.

Ils partirent ensuite pour les cours de l'après-midi. Sirius, James et Peter se dirigeaient vers leur cours d'étude des moldus quand le professeur Dumbledore les interpella: « _Mr Black, Mr Potter, puis-je vous parler quelques instants ?_ »

« _Vas-y déjà, Peter_. », lui fit gentiment James à leur ami. « _On te rattrapera._ »

Peter haussa les épaules comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire et continua sa route.

James et Sirius se tenaient péniblement debout devant Dumbledore, ce qui fit sourire le vieil homme. James et Sirius n'étaient pas considérés comme des fauteurs de trouble mais en étaient en quelques sorte et cela n'était jamais un bon signe quand le directeur souhaitaient leur parler en privé.

Dumbledore s'éclairci sa voix: « _Je me demandais si vous pouviez m'accorder une faveur ?_ »

James et Sirius se regardèrent surpris mais acquiescèrent directement.

« _Je souhaitais que vous accompagniez Mr. Lupin ce soir. Je ne peux pas le faire moi-même parce que j'ai un rendez-vous urgent avec le Ministre de la magie._ »

« _Bien sûr._ », accepta immédiatement un James toujours surpris.

« _Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun des autres professeurs ne peuvent le faire ?_ », demanda Sirius par simple curiosité.

« _Les professeurs qui sont au courant de la situation spécifique de Mr Lupin sont occupés ce soir et je pensais que vous étiez assez matures pour vous en occuper._ », leur fit sérieusement le professeur.

« _Nous nous en chargerons, Monsieur._ », lui répondit Sirius.

« _Sortez juste de la Cabane Hurlante avant qu'il ne termine sa transformation. Ne faites pas de choses stupides ou inconsidérées._ », les averti pour terminer Dumbledore.

Les garçons acquiescèrent.

« _Bien._ », leur fit Dumbledore. « _Maintenant, filez en cours._ »

Un rapide coup d'œil à leur montre leur fit savoir qu'ils étaient presque en retard et, ils se dépêchèrent pour arriver à temps pour leur cours d'étude des moldus.

Sirius et James retrouvèrent Remus devant l'entrée. Ce dernier regardait le coucher de soleil.

Remus regardait le soleil en essayant de ne pas montrer combien il était nerveux. Il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux de se transformer depuis des années. Mais, ce soir, c'était différent. Si la potion d'Hermione marchait réellement, de nouvelles possibilités s'offraient à lui. Il ne serait plus mis à l'écart une fois par mois. Il ne serait plus un danger pour ses amis ou sa famille. C'était bien tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais osé rêver.

Remus entendit quelqu'un marcher derrière lui et se retourna pour voir ses amis qui s'approchaient: « _James, Sirius, que faites-vous ici ?_ »

« _Dumbledore nous a demandé de t'emmener à la cabane._ », lui fit calmement Sirius. « _Il a un rendez-vous ou autre chose._ »

« _Ok._ », leur fit Remus. « _Allons-y ; le soleil est presque couché._ »

James sorti sa cape d'invisibilité et vérifia que personne d'autre qu'eux trois n'étaient dans les parages. La plupart des étudiants étaient au dîner et personne n'était dans l'entrée. Il les enveloppa de sa cape et devinrent tous rapidement invisibles.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane hurlante. En arrivant devant l'entrée, James retira sa cape une fois qu'il fut certain que personne ne les observait. Remus s'appuya lourdement contre l'un des murs. Il commençait à sentir les effets de la venue de la lune.

« _Tu vas bien ?_ », lui demanda James.

Remus acquiesça, fatigué: « _Aide-moi._ », lui demanda t-il faiblement.

James mit un bras en dessous des épaules de Remus et l'aida à rentrer dans la cabane. Sirius les suivit et leva la baguette afin de leur faire un peu de lumière.

« _Dépêchons-nous._ », leur fit Remus en serrant les dents. Il sentait déjà son corps lui faire mal, le loup essayait d'apparaître.

« _Remus !_ »

Les trois garçons s'arrêtèrent net et se retournèrent dans la direction de la voix. Hermione accourait dans leur direction, le visage anxieux.

Remus la regarda horrifié et se tourna ensuite vers Sirius.

« _Je suis désolé._ », lui fit ce-dernier dans un murmure. « _Je n'ai pas réussi à lui parler._ »

« _Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ », lui demanda Remus, le souffle coupé.

Hermione le regarda d'un air interrogateur. « _Que veux-tu dire ? Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je veux être sûre que la potion fonctionne._ »

Une douleur traversa Remus. Il trébucha et serait tombé si James n'avait pas été là. Hermione s'approcha de Remus pour l'aider mais ce-dernier refusa son aide.

« _Je ne veux pas que tu sois là._ », lui fit-il avec difficulté.

« _Quoi ?_ », lui fit Hermione, blessée. « _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme cela._ », lui fit-il avec un certaine colère.

« _Mais, j'en ai rien à faire de …_ »

« _Nous ne pouvons pas parler de cela maintenant._ », leur fit James. « _Nous devons amener Remus à la cabane._ » Remus prit appui sur James et James l'emmena à l'intérieur. Hermione voulu les suivre mais Sirius lui tient le bras.

« _Hermione, il ne veut pas que tu sois là._ »

Elle essaya de se dégager: « _Il n'a aucune raison d'être honteux. J'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit un loup-garou._ »

« _Mais lui, si._ », lui répondit Sirius en la maintenant toujours. « _Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que tu le voies comme cela. Alors, tu dois respecter son souhait._ »

Hermione le regarda, fâchée, avant de se dégager. Elle poussa Sirius et se dirigea vers l'extérieur. Sirius la regarda partir et voulu la rejoindre, mais il savait que James aurait besoin de son aide si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Hermione sorti de la Cabane Hurlante. Elle fit quelques pas vers le château, en oubliant presque les branches du saule qui voltigeaient toujours. Quand elle arriva devant le château, elle s'assit contre le mur et attendit.

Elle resta, la tête dans ses mains, en priant silencieusement pour que la potion fonctionne correctement. Elle savait très bien ce que cela signifierait pour Remus et voulait qu'il ait tout ce qu'il méritait.

Elle resta, perdue dans ses pensées et sursauta presque quand une main lui toucha l'épaule. Elle releva la tête et aperçu un Sirius souriant et sut immédiatement que ses prières avaient été exaucées.

Hermione se mit debout et se blotti dans les bras de Sirius. Il sourit et la fit tournoyer en un cercle.

« _Elle a marché ?_ », lui demanda t-elle tout en sachant déjà la réponse.

« _Oui._ » , lui répondit-il en souriant toujours. « _Tu es un véritable génie._ »

Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et eu un rire franc. « _Viens._ », lui dit-elle en le menant par la main vers l'arbre. Mais Sirius ne bougea pas.

« _Allez, Sirius. Je veux le voir._ »

Sirius secoua la tête: « _Hermione, il ne veut pas que tu le voies._ »

Elle le regarda confuse: « _Mais il n'est pas dangereux. Il ne peut plus dire cela._ »

« _Il l'a dit._ », lui répondit fermement Sirius. « _Je suis désolé._ »

Elle acquiesça lentement, sentant sa joie disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue.

Sirius s'approcha: « _Ce n'est pas à cause de toi. C'est juste personnel. Pas toi …_ »

« _C'est un peu moi …_ », lui fit-elle tristement. « _Il vous laisse le voir tous les deux._ »

« _Il ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments pour nous que pour toi._ », lui fit remarquer Sirius.

Hermione sourit doucement: « _Tu as raison._ », lui fit-elle. « _Je suis juste habituée à faire partie des « histoire » C'est dur d'être mise à l'écart._»

« _Tu ne l'es pas._ »

« _Je voulais juste l'aider._ »

« _Tu l'as aidé._ », lui fit Sirius.

Elle acquiesça encore: « _Alors tu devrais y retourner. Vous allez avoir une longue nuit devant vous._ »

« _Je peux rester si tu veux._ », lui proposa Sirius.

« _Non._ », lui répondit Hermione. « _Vas-y et amuses-toi bien._ »

Sirius sourit. Il était si excité qu'il courut presque jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Hermione le regardait et de ce fait, n'aperçu pas un petit rat courir rapidement le long du mur du château afin de disparaître juste après le coin.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12**_

Sirius et James entrèrent aussi doucement que possible dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il était cinq heures du matin et ils étaient éreintés de leur nuit passée dans la cabane avec Remus. Ils étaient prêts à monter se coucher quand ils aperçurent Hermione, allongée sur l'un des canapés qui se trouvaient près du feu.

Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui secoua gentiment l'épaule. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et sourit quand elle aperçut la personne devant elle.

« _Bonjour._ », lui fit-elle. « _Quelle heure est-il ?_ »

« _Un peu plus de cinq heure trente._ », lui répondit calmement Sirius.

Elle se leva et sourit: « _Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?_ »

Sirius lui lança un sourire.

« _Nous venons juste de ramener Remus à l'infirmerie._ », lui fit James.

« _Comment va-t-il ?_ », lui demanda-t-elle.

« _Bien. Fatigué, mais c'est comme d'habitude._ »

Elle sourit: « _Vous avez l'air fatigués tous les deux. Vous feriez peut-être bien d'aller vous coucher._ »

« _Oui. Man._ », se moqua gentiment Sirius, puis il bailla.

Hermione gloussa: « _Allez au lit._ » Elle attendit que les deux garçons disparaissent en haut des escaliers qui montaient à leur dortoir, puis se hissa hors du canapé. Elle voulait voir Remus avant qu'elle ne soit trop fatiguée.

Elle quitta la tour Gryffondor et descendit les escaliers qui menaient vers l'infirmerie. A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta en apercevant Peter qui était assit en haut de l'escalier du deuxième étage. Il ne l'avait pas remarquée et elle fut tentée de passer par un autre chemin mais la manière dont Peter était assit la fit changer d'avis. Il avait l'air fatigué et misérable.

Hermione respira profondément avant de s'approcher de lui: « _Peter._ », lui fit-elle doucement.

Peter la regarda et elle remarqua que les yeux du jeune homme étaient rougis. « _Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ », lui demanda t-il en colère.

« _Tu vas bien ?_ »

« _Qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire ?_ », lui rétorqua t-il.

« _Cela me préoccupe si tu ne vas pas bien._ », lui répondit-elle tranquillement. « _Je peux m'asseoir ?_ »

Il se tourna, ne lui répondant pas. Elle s'assit, par précaution, à une certaine distance de Peter. « _Es-tu resté là toute la nuit ?_ », lui demanda t-elle. Il ne lui répondit pas pendant un long moment. Au moment ou Hermione s'apprêtait à partir pour aller à l'infirmerie, il parla: « _Ce n'est pas juste, tu sais._ », lui fit-il calmement. « _Ils ont été mes amis plus longtemps qu'il aient été les tiens._ »

Hermione regarda ses pieds: « _Ils sont toujours tes amis._ »

« _Non, ils ne le sont plus._ », lui fit tristement Peter. « _Ils ne veulent plus m'adresser la parole, à cause de toi._ »

« _Ce n'est pas vrai._ », protesta Hermione tout en sachant bien qu'elle mentait.

« _Bien._ ». Il la regarda froidement. « _Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est « Pourquoi ? ». Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ?_ »

« _Rien._ », lui répondit Hermione, mal à l'aise. Une vague de culpabilité se répandait en elle. Peter avait raison, bien sûr, c'était de sa faute. Il n'avait encore rien fait pour qu'il soit d'un coup délaissé de ses amis. Et ce n'était pas juste de le juger pour des choses qu'il n'avait pas encore commises. Choses qu'elle espérait pouvoir arrêter.

« _Tu sais, on est tous sous pression avec les BUSEs qui arrivent. Je suis sure qu'ils ne voulaient pas te blesser._ »

Peter la regarda, il doutait.

« _Je peux leur parler, si tu veux._ », lui proposa t-elle. Peter écarquilla les yeux: « _Tu le ferais ?_ »

Hermione lui fit un sourire: « _Bien sûr._ »

Peter lui rendit un sourire: « _Merci._ », lui fit-il doucement. « _Je crois que je me suis trompé à ton sujet._ »

« _Peut-être que j'avais tort moi aussi._ », lui fit Hermione. « _Pourquoi ne pas recommencer depuis le début ?_ »

« _Ok._ », lui fit Peter. Ils se levèrent. « _Je pense que je vais aller me coucher et toi, tu vas probablement vouloir aller à l'infirmerie._ »

Hermione le regarda, surprise.

Il sourit: « _Tu allais voir Remus, pas vrai ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

« _Oui._ », lui fit-elle lentement. « _Bonne nuit, Peter._ »

« _Bonne nuit, Hermione._ », lui fit Peter.

Hermione partit donc vers l'infirmerie, laissant Peter. Il la regarda partir et se sourit à lui-même en songeant combien il était facile de manipuler les bonnes personnes. Une fois Hermione hors de vue, Peter se transforma et la suivit.

Quand Hermione arriva à l'infirmerie, elle s'approcha de Remus. Il sourit quand il la vit et s'assit sur son lit.

« _Tu devrais arrêter de venir en cachette à l'infirmerie pour venir me voir._», lui murmura t-il quand elle fut à coté de lui.

Elle rougit: « _Je suis désolée. Je peux partir, si tu veux._ » Elle recula de quelques pas mais il se redressa et lui prit la main.

« _Non, je plaisantais._ », lui fit-il rapidement. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui donna un rapide baiser.

Elle lui sourit, heureuse et il lui fit un peu de place pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir à coté de lui.

« _Je suis vraiment désolé pour cette nuit._ », s'excusa t-il après lui avoir prit les mains.

« _Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée._ », lui rétorqua Hermione. « _Je n'aurais jamais du … mais, ne parlons plus de cela. Sirius m'a dit que la potion avait fonctionné._ »

« _C'est vrai._ », lui fit Remus. « _C'était vraiment amusant. James et Sirius ne se sont pas transformés quand nous étions dans la cabane hurlante. Quand je les ais vus, je savais qui ils étaient et je ne les aie pas attaqués. Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. C'était juste amusant._», répéta-t-il. « _Je ne pense pas pouvoir te dire à quel point je te suis reconnaissant_.»

« _Tu n'as pas à le faire._ », lui fit-elle doucement. « _C'est suffisant pour moi de savoir que la potion a marché et que tu sois heureux. C'est tout ce que je veux._ »

« _Je suis heureux._ », lui fit-il. Il lui effleura la joue. « _Je suis heureux plus que je ne l'avais jamais été depuis un long moment._ » Elle sourit et frissonna à son toucher. « _Es-tu heureuse ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

« _Oui._ », lui fit-elle rapidement, surprise par la question.

« _Vraiment ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

Elle dévia les yeux du regard ambré de Remus qui semblait sonder son âme. « _Je crois que j'ai mes bons jours et mes moins bons. Mais j'essaye de rester positive._ »

« _Tu sais que tu n'as pas besoin de refouler tes sentiments avec moi. Je sais que ta famille et tes amis te manquent et que même si j'essaye, je ne pourrais jamais les remplacer._ »

Hermione était surprise de voir autant de tristesse dans les yeux de Remus. Tellement qu'elle baissa ses yeux, embarrassée. Elle ne put parler pendant un moment, elle avait la gorge serrée. Ils s'assirent en silence pendant quelques minutes et ensuite, Remus se mit face à elle et l'embrassa sur le front. « _Ne t'inquiète pas._ », lui fit-il gentiment. « _Je sais._ »

Hermione sentit une bouffée de tendresse la parcourir. Elle se demanda comment Remus avait appris à lui dire juste ce qu'il fallait, au bon moment afin qu'elle se sente mieux.

« _Est-ce un sourire ?_ », la taquina t-il.

Elle rit doucement.

« _Oui. C'est définitivement un sourire._ »

Elle secoua la tête tout en souriant. « _Je pense que je devrais y aller. Tu as besoin de repos._ », lui fit-elle.

« _Oh. Ne pars pas._ », lui demanda Remus. « _Je ne suis pas fatigué._ »

Hermione le regarda suspicieusement.

« _Pour de vrai, je ne le suis pas. Reste, parle avec moi._ »

« _Très bien._ », céda t-elle. « _Mais de quoi allons-nous parler ?_ »

« _En fait._ », commença Remus. « _Je me demandais …_ »

« _Oui ?_ »

« _Que vas-tu faire après Poudlard ?_ »

Hermione soupira: « _Cela me sera difficile d'obtenir du travail au Ministère. Ils vérifieront sûrement mon passé et ne n'en ai plus. Je crois que je n'ai pas réfléchi aussi loin dans l'avenir. Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela semble l'être._ »

Il sourit tristement: « _Je peux le croire. Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Dumbledore ?_ »

« _Je ne veux pas l'ennuyer avec cela. Je lui ai déjà bien trop demandé._ »

« _Je vois ce que tu veux dire._ », lui fit Remus.

« _Dumbledore à beaucoup fait pour toi aussi._ », lui fit Hermione.

« _Je ne saurais jamais lui rendre la pareille._ », lui fit Remus. « _Quel autre directeur m'aurait laissé entrer dans son école tout en sachant ce que je suis ?_ »

« _As-tu songé à ce que tu ferais après Poudlard ?_ », lui demanda Hermione.

« _Hrmph._ », lui fit Remus. « _Il n'y a pas grand chose que je puisse faire. Je ne pourrais pas non plus travailler au Ministère et je ne pense pas que des patrons veuillent engager un loup-garou._ »

« _Pourquoi ne pourrais-tu pas travailler au Ministère ? Il n'y a pas de loi qui te l'interdise._ » Hermione s'arrêta, se demandant si ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Elle ne se souvenait plus si dans cette époque, des lois interdisaient les loups-garous de travailler dans des services publics

« _Tu as raison._ », lui fit Remus. « _Mais tu l'as dit toi-même. Ils découvriront mon passé et découvriront ce que je suis._ »

« _Etre un loup-garou n'est pas ce que tu es._ », l'interrompit avec force Hermione. « _Tu es bien plus que cela et ils le verront._ »

« _Merci._ », murmura humblement Remus. Il éclaircit sa voix: « _Eh bien, je ferai mieux d'oublier le travail au Ministère si ça signifie que je dois garder un minimum de mon intimité ._ » Il continua: « _J'ai vu les demandes d'emploi que James et Sirius ont du remplir. Ils ont répondu à beaucoup de questions. Je ferais peut-être bien d'oublier cette idée._»

« _Des demandes pour quel travail ?_ », lui demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« _Des demandes pour devenir Aurors._ », lui répondit Remus. « _Ils ont eu leur réponses positives juste après les vacances de Noël._ »

« _C'est merveilleux. Pourquoi ne m'ont-il rien dit ?_ », lui demanda Hermione.

Remus soupira: « _Je suppose qu'ils songeaient que tu le savais déjà. Ils partent en entraînement un mois après la fin de l'année._ », continua Remus en essayant de contrôler la tristesse qui s'entendait dans sa voix.

« _Est-ce que tu vas aller avec eux ?_ », lui demanda-t-elle.

Remus soupira encore mais ne répondit rien.

« _Et Peter ?_ », demanda curieusement Hermione.

Remus se mit à rire: « _Il a demandé mais n'a pas été accepté._ »

« _Pauvre Peter._ », fit sympathiquement Hermione. « _Etait-il déçu ?_ »

« _En fait, je pense qu'il s'y attendait. Peter n'est pas vraiment fait pour être un Auror et il le sait._ »

« _Alors pourquoi avoir fait sa demande ?_ »

_« Tout simplement parce qu'il a toujours fait ce que nous faisions. Alors, quand James et Sirius ont faits la démarche, il l'a fait également._ », répondit-il.

« _Tu sais, je voulais te parler de Peter, à vous tous en fait._ »

« _A propos de quoi ?_ », lui demanda sèchement Remus.

« _Remus._ », l'avertit-elle. « _C'est sérieux. Il est réellement blessé. Il ne sait pas pourquoi vous avez tous soudainement changé envers lui._ »

« _Hermione._ », protesta Remus.

« _Je suis sérieuse, Remus. Ce n'est pas juste. Il n'a rien fait, pas encore._ »

« _Et pour l'autre jour à la bibliothèque ?_ », lui demanda t-il. « _tu ne le défendais pas pourtant._ »

« _Je sais, mais j'étais un peu sensible. Je lui ai parlé aujourd'hui et il …_ »

« _Quoi ?_ », l'interrompit Remus. « _Quand lui as-tu parlé ?_ »

« _Je… avant de venir te voir._ »

« _Hermione, je ne veux pas te voir seule avec lui. Il ne t'aime pas, pas du tout. Et toi, plus que quiconque, sait ce qu'il est capable de faire._ »

« _Remus, je suis une grande fille. Je sais me défendre._ »

« _Je n'en doute pas mais même._ »

« _Allez Remus. Tu sais que ce n'est pas juste. J'espérais que tu parles à James et Sirius mais si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais._ »

Remus fronça les sourcils et ne lui répondit pas.

« _Bien._ », lui fit Hermione un peu déçue.

« _J'irai leur parler._ », lui fit Remus, résigné.

Hermione lui fit un sourire: « _Merci._ » Remus la regarda. « _Quoi ?_ », rit-elle.

« _Je pense que je t'ai donné raison trop facilement cette fois-ci._ », lui fit t-il.

Elle rit: « _Je gagne toujours._ »

« _Je parie que tu menais Harry et Ron à la baguette._ »

« _Et bien, si c'était vrai, je ne les aurais jamais laissé le savoir._ », lui fit-elle machiavéliquement. Ils rirent et Remus l'embrassa encore. Ils s'embrassaient toujours quand quelqu'un se joint à eux.

« _Ahem._ »

Remus et Hermione se séparèrent doucement et se tournèrent vers l'auteur du bruit. Ils rougirent tous les deux et Hermione sauta hors du lit: « _Professeur Dumbledore._ », fit Hermione

Il y avait un air de malice dans les yeux du professeur. « _Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre._ », fit Dumbledore en un sourire.

« _Je voulais juste vous donnez ceci, Miss Granger._ », continua t-il en lui donnant une copie de la Gazette du Sorcier qui venait d'arriver.

Hermione le prit et garda la couverture où étaient inscrits les gros titres. Ses yeux s'élargirent et son sourire également. Elle regarda Dumbledore, heureuse.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_ », leur demanda Remus.

Elle lui tendit le journal: « _C'est à propos des Mangemorts._ »

Remus regarda brièvement les pages du journal: « _Ils disent qu'ils ont capturé trois Mangemorts qui essayaient d'entrer dans le Ministère._ »

Dumbledore parla: « _Ce sont les Mangemorts dont Hermione m'avait parlé._ », fit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Hermione rayonna. « _Certains de mes amis les avaient suivis. Quand les Mangemorts ont marché vers le Ministère, mes amis ont informé les Aurors et en moins de trois minutes, ils étaient arrêtés. Tu peux être fière de toi, Hermione._ »

Hermione le regarda, embarrassée. « _Je suis juste heureuse d'avoir pu vous aider, Monsieur._ »

Dumbledore s'approcha d'elle et prit les mains d'Hermione dans les siennes.

« _Vous le faites, ma chérie, vraiment beaucoup._ »

« _Merci beaucoup, Monsieur._ »murmura Hermione. Dumbledore leur sourit puis les quitta.

« _Tu a été occupée, ces derniers temps._ », lui fit doucement Remus un fois le directeur parti. « _Je ne le savais pas._ » Hermione le regarda, interrogative. « _Tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais des réunions avec Dumbledore._ », continua Remus.

« _Dumbledore pense que cela serait trop dangereux de vous impliquer._ », lui fit doucement Hermione. « _Toi, Sirius et James._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_ », lui demanda Remus.

« _Je pense._ », commença Hermione: « _Que cela serait bien de faire cela avec quelqu'un. Je ne suis pas habituée à y aller seule._ »

« _Tu n'es pas toute seule._ », protesta Remus.

« _Mais je le suis._ », insista Hermione. « _Sur ce sujet, je le suis. Je dois l'être. Dumbledore a été très clair là-dessus avec moi. Si chacun d'entre vous savait ce que je sas, vous seriez alors en danger et je ne le veux pas. Même si cela signifie être seule._ »

Remus eut un regard lointain: « _Je jure de te protéger contre cela._ », lui fit-il.

« _Tu ne peux pas me protéger de moi-même. C'est mon choix._ », soupira Hermione. Elle eu un rire: « _Ecoute nous parler de fatalité et 'hui est un bon jour. Nous avons gagné une petite victoire et je sais que ce n'est que le commencement._ »

« _Tu as raison._ », lui fit Remus, fatigué. « _Félicitation._ »

« _Merci._ », lui répondit-elle souriante. « _Maintenant, je pense réellement que tu as besoin de repos._ »

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais un bâillement s'en échappa. Il lui fit une grimace.

« _Tu vois._ », plaisanta-t-elle. « _J'ai toujours raison._ »

Remus s'allongea dans son lit et ferma calmement les yeux.

« _Bonne nuit._ », lui murmura Hermione. Elle s'approcha au-dessus du lit et l'embrassa doucement. Remus s'adossa et l'enroula de ses bras pour la tenir contre lui. Elle sourit entre ses lèvres et il la relâcha doucement. « _Bonne nuit._ », répéta t-elle. « _Je te vois ce soir._ »

« _Ok._ », lui fit-il endormi. « _A ce soir._ »

Hermione le regarda quelques instant encore avant de partir.

Tard dans la soirée, nos amis étaient assis ensemble dans la salle commune en parlant et riant de choses et d'autres. Hermione arriva et les aperçut. Elle se dirigea directement vers le groupe.

Remus la vit arriver et lui laissa une place sur ses genoux. Elle s'assit et sourit, heureuse. Elle était éreintée de sa petite nuit de sommeil. Elle posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus et il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

Lily leur sourit: « _Vous êtes trop mignons._ », leur fit-elle.

Hermione rit: « _C'est définitivement ce que je ne suis pas. Je suis fatiguée et je suis certaine que cela se voit._ »

« _Non, cela ne se voit pas._ », fit doucement Remus pour la défendre.

« _Tu vois ce que je veux dire._ », continua Lily: « _Vous avez l'air totalement amoureux._ »

Remus sentit Hermione frissonner au commentaire et tous deux rougirent. Sirius regarda durement Lily et regarda ensuite Remus et Hermione.

Lily vit son erreur et se sentit toute mal à l'aise.

James regarda Remus et Hermione qui se sentaient également mal à l'aise. Ensuite, il regarda Sirius qui semblait l'être aussi. Il se sentit triste pour ses amis.

Il y eu un silence gênant qui fut, heureusement brisé par l'arrivée inattendue de Peter. James l'appela et Peter le regarda surprit. Mais il vint quand même.

Remus saisit l'opportunité pour attirer l'attention d'Hermione. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura dans l'oreille.

« _J'ai parlé à James et Sirius cet après-midi. Ils ont promis de bien se comporter, maintenant._ »

Hermione sourit: « _Merci._ », lui murmura t-elle. « _Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi._ »

Peter les rejoignit finalement et ils parlèrent facilement de tout et de rien. Tout le monde avait oublié le commentaire de Lily. Tout le monde, sauf, Sirius, Remus et Hermione.

Quand la nuit approcha tout le monde partit, un à un se coucher. Seuls restaient Hermione et Remus. Hermione se reposa contre Remus et joua avec ces doigts en les entremêlant aux siens. Elle bailla.

« _Fatiguée ?_ », lui demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça: « _Je devrais peut-être aller me coucher mais, je dois admettre que je suis très bien là où je suis._ »

« _Alors reste._ », lui fit doucement Remus.

« _Ok._ », murmura t-elle tout bas en se relaxant dans ses bras.

« _Hermione._ », fit doucement Remus après quelques minutes pour voir si elle était réveillée. Elle ne répondit pas et sa respiration continue lui fit savoir qu'elle s'était endormie. Il enroula doucement ses bras autour d'elle: « _Je t'aime._ »

Au-dessus de l'escalier qui menait au dortoir des garçons, Sirius baissa la tête et retourna dans le dortoir.


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapitre 13_

Hermione et Lily étaient assises et étudiaient tranquillement à la bibliothèque. Lily jetait des coups d'œil à Hermione et voulait lui parler mais ne savait pas comment commencer. Au bout de la troisième fois, Hermione capta le regard de Lily et posa son livre.

« Lily, y'a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? », lui demanda tranquillement Hermione.

Lily regarda son amie, incertaine. « Je ne veux pas te déranger. »

Hermione rit doucement: « Tu es en train de me rendre folle alors vas-y, dis-le. »

Lily fronça les sourcils et lui fit: « Je suis désolée. » Puis, elle retourna à son livre.

« Lily. », fit Hermione. « Je plaisantais. Q'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Lily respira profondément. « Je voulais jute dire que j'étais désolée pour hier soir. »

« Hier soir? Que c'est-il passé hier soir? »

« Tu sais. », insista Lily. « Le commentaire que j'ai fait en disant que toi et Remus aviez l'air très amoureux. »

Hermione rougit: « Oh », fit-elle calmement. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Je sais que tu le pensais pas.»**  
><strong> 

Lily ne put s'en empêcher mais, elle était trop curieuse et elle voulait savoir. « Qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Lily. », lui répondit Hermione d'un ton d'avertissement.

« Allez, Hermione, nous sommes amies. »

Hermione eu un sourire: « Je te le dirais quand je le saurais moi-même. » Elle voulait se concentrer sur son travail mais Lily la regardait toujours et voulait apparemment en savoir plus. Avec un soupir, Hermione reposa son livre. « Remus et moi apprécions la compagnie de l'autre et je l'apprécie beaucoup. »

« Mais. », la devança Lily.

« Il n'y a pas de mais. C'est ce que nous sommes. Remus ne m'aime pas. C'est encore trop tôt. »

« Remus t'aime. », lui fit Lily. « Même s'il ne le sait pas encore. La question est plutôt qu'est-ce que tu ressens, toi ? Personnellement, je pense que tu l'aimes également. »

Hermione ne répondit pas.

« A moins qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un d'autre. »

Hermione rit. « Oui il y a quelqu'un d'autre. Les garçons attendent sur le pas de la porte pour me voir. »

Lily ne lâcha pas prise face à la plaisanterie d'Hermione. « Peut-être chez toi. », insista Lily.

« Il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui t'attend chez toi. »

« Et bien, il n'y en a pas. », lui fit fermement Hermione.

« Si tu pense me faire croire qu'il n'y a jamais eu quelqu'un d'autre, tu n'es pas aussi intelligente que tout le monde le pense. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne. », lui rétorqua Hermione. « J'ai juste dis qu'il n'y avait personne pour le moment. »

Lily se rapprocha, excitée. « Là, nous avons quelque chose. » lui fit-elle. « Qui était-il ? »

« Et pour toi? », lui fit Hermione pour éviter de répondre. « Il y a du avoir quelqu'un d'autre avant James? »

« Bien sûr. », lui répondit Lily. « James et moi sortons ensemble depuis cette année seulement. Je veux dire, il me court après depuis mes treize ans mais là ... Je ne sais pas. Il était différent, j'étais différente. »

Hermione eu un sourire. « Et maintenant? »

« Maintenant, je ne peux pas m'imaginer un instant avec quelqu'un d'autre. », lui fit Lily en souriant. « Hermione, je peux te dire un secret ? »

« Bien sûr. », fit rapidement Hermione.

« Je veux dire, un véritable secret. Un secret que tu ne pourras pas dire à Remus. Tu sais comment sont les garçons, ils se disent tout. »

« Je jure de rien lui dire. », fit Hermione tout en se rapprochant de Lily.

Lily respira profondément: « J'épouserais James Potter si jamais il me le demande. »

« Oh, Lily. », fit Hermione. « C'est merveilleux. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? Parce que, parfois quand j'y réfléchi, je pense que je deviens folle. Nous nous n'avons que dix sept ans. Comment puis-je déjà penser à cela? »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois folle. », lui fit Hermione. « Je sais que toi et James serez heureux ensemble et pour toujours. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes jeunes que vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez. »

Elles se turent toutes les deux pour se rasseoir sur leurs chaises.

« OK », lui fit Lily. « Et toi maintenant ? »

« Moi quoi? »

Lily soupira, exaspérée. « Très bien, ça va être difficile. Dis-moi juste qui est le dernier garçon que tu ais embrassé … avant Remus, je veux dire. »

Hermione prit une jolie teinte rouge.

« Oohh, cela devait être pas mal. Je crois que je viens de voir le plus rouge des rougissements que j'ai jamais vu. », plaisanta Lily.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de partir. », fit Hermione en rassemblant ses affaires. Lily continua de rire mais suivit Hermione. Apparemment, ce sujet l'ennuyait et, même si elle était très curieuse, Lily ne voulait en aucun cas mettre Hermione mal à l'aise.

Elles quittèrent la bibliothèque et, avant même d'arriver au deuxième étage, avaient déjà commencé à parler d'un tout autre sujet.

Hermione et Lily entrèrent dans la salle commune et y virent quatre garçons qui discutaient, tout excités.

« Je te parie 10 gallions qu'ils manigancent quelque chose. », murmura Lily à Hermione.

Hermione rit: « C'est un pari gagné d'avance. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les garçons ? », leur demanda Lily tout en s'asseyant à côté de James.

Hermione s'assit à côté de Remus qui lui prit la main.

James inspecta la salle commune pour être sur que personne ne les entende. « Nous sommes en train de planifier l'anniversaire de Sirius. »

« C'est quand ton anniversaire ? », demanda Mione au concerné.

« Dans deux semaines, depuis vendredi. », lui répondit Sirius.

« Et, », continua James. « Nous organisons quelque chose de grand cette année ! »

« Quoi ? », demanda Lily, prudente.

« Nous allons aller à Londres. », annonça joyeusement Sirius.

« Quoi ! », s'exclama Lily en s'efforçant de le murmurer.

« Ouais. », fit James. « Nous partirons vendredi soir après l'extinction des feux et nous ne rentrerons pas avant samedi matin. »

« Tu veux dire … partir à l'extérieur toute la nuit ? » demanda Lily, ne croyant pas ce que son petit ami lui proposait.

« C'est bien ça. », lui fit James comme si ça allait de soi. « Et nous nous voulons que toi et Hermione veniez avec nous. »

« Oh, James. Je ne sais pas. Si nous nous faisons prendre, nous allons avoir beaucoup d'ennuis. »

« C'est ce qui rend l'histoire très excitante. », leur fit Sirius en souriant.

« Même. », lui fit lentement Lily. Mais, l'on pouvait clairement voir dans la lueur de ses yeux que l'idée d'aller à Londres était très tentante.

« Lily. », fit Hermione, choquée. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu as envie d'y aller ! »

« Je sais, Hermione. Mais pense à cela. C'est la toute dernière fois que tu pourras faire quelque chose d'aussi fou. Nous serons diplômés dans quelques mois et nous serons officiellement considérés comme des adultes. Alors, si nous passions cette nuit dehors ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses de cela ? », demanda Hermione en se tournant vers Remus.

Remus eut un sourire. « Je pense que cela pourrait être sympa. »

« Je ne sais pas. », fit Hermione toujours pas convaincue.

« Allez, Hermione. », lui fit Sirius. « C'est mon anniversaire ! »

Hermione regarda les cinq visages qui la regardaient avec des airs de chiens battus. « Oh, très bien. », leur céda t-elle.  
>Tous sourirent, excités.<p>

« Juste une chose. », leur demanda Hermione. « Comment allons-nous aller jusqu'à Londres ? »

« Nous allons voler ! » lui fit Peter

« Oh. », leur fit-elle calmement.

Remus lui prit la main. « Tout va bien. Je volerai à tes cotés pendant le trajet. » Hermione lui adressa un mince sourire mais ne se sentait pas très rassurée.

Jamais deux semaines ne s'étaient déroulées aussi vite. Avant même d'y penser, c'était déjà le jour de l'anniversaire de Sirius. Ils parvenaient à peine à dissimuler leur excitation. Même en n'appréciant pas le fait de devoir voler, Hermione attendait impatiemment la soirée à Londres avec Remus et ses amis.

La nuit du vendredi tant attendu, Hermione et Lily s'habillèrent aussi calmement que possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres filles et, ensuite, descendirent les escaliers. Remus les attendait.

« Prêtes? », leur sourit-il.

Elles acquiescèrent, excitées.

« James a pensé que nous ferions mieux d'y aller séparément. Ensemble, nous risquions de foncer dans quelqu'un. Ils sont partit en premier, avec la carte. Ils nous ont laissés la cape d'invisibilité. » Il déplia la cape et demanda aux filles de s'y faufiler.

« Sommes nous tous invisibles ? », leur demanda t-il.

« Oui. », murmurèrent Lily et Hermione d'une même voix.

« Okay. Alors, on y va ! » Ils sortirent de la Tour Gryffondor aussi calmement que possible.

« Je ne peux pas croire ce que nous sommes en train de faire. », murmura Lily excitée.

« Je sais. », fit Hermione, se sentant aussi excitée que Lily.

« Si vous continuez de parler toutes les deux, nous allons nous faire prendre. », leur murmura nerveusement Remus.

Hermione et Lily rirent, incapable de se contrôler.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent devant le château où James, Sirius et Peter les attendaient.

« On a déjà perdu trop de temps. », fit Sirius exaspéré.

Lily roula des yeux. « Nous sommes là maintenant. Alors, allons-y. »

« Peter, où as-tu mis mes balais pour Lily et Hermione ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Je les ais mis derrière ce buisson tout à l'heure. », fit Peter en désignant le mur nord du château. « Je vais les chercher. », fit-il tout en joignant le geste à la parole. Il les prit et repartit vers le groupe. Il entendit un à Lily et l'autre à Hermione.

« Tu sais, Hermione. », commença Remus. « Tu devrais peut-être prendre le mien. Tu l'as déjà utilisé, tu seras plus à l'aise. »

« Peut-être bien. », commença Hermione.

« Non. », leur fit la voix de Peter. Remus et Hermione se tournèrent vers Peter. « C'est juste que les balais de l'école sont plus lents. », expliqua maladroitement Peter. « Ton balai a été conçu pour la vitesse. », expliqua Peter à Remus. « Et si jamais elle en perdait le contrôle. »

« Peut-être que Peter a raison. », fit Hermione. « Mais, merci de l'avoir proposé. », termina t-elle en embrassant Remus sur la joue.

« On peut y aller ! », demanda impatiemment James.

Hermione se retint de rire et monta sur son balai, puis, ils décollèrent. Elle pouvait sentir le vent froid lui fouetter le visage et fut contente d'avoir mit un pull sous sa robe.

Sirius avait prit la tête, suivit de James et de Lily. En suite, se trouvaient Remus et Hermione. Puis, enfin, Peter qui se trouvait en arrière.

Ils contournèrent le château et se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite en passant par le lac. Hermione était à l'aise sur son balai quand elle sentit son estomac se contracter. Le balai tomba. Elle retient sa respiration et essaya d'agripper son balai, de le remettre en hauteur comme Remus le lui avait apprit.

Remus s'approcha d'elle. « Que s'est-il passé ? », lui demanda-t-il. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle acquiesça. « J'ai dû … » Elle ne pu achever sa phrase. C'était comme si le balai avait disparu sous elle et, avec un cri, elle tomba.

« Hermione ! », cria Remus en volant après elle.

Hermione pouvait voir l'eau sombre du lac s'approcher d'elle à grande vitesse. Elle heurta l'eau avec une telle force qu'elle perdit rapidement connaissance.

Hermione ne put savoir depuis combien de temps elle était dans l'eau. L'eau était froide et Hermione réclamait de l'air frais. L'eau était partout. Sa robe était imprégnée d'eau et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Dans la panique, elle essaya de respirer mais il n'y eut pas d'air, juste de l'eau.

« Je me noie. », pensa t-elle quand l'eau pénétra dans ses poumons. « C'est ça. » Elle essaya de nager avec le peu de force qui lui restait mais, dans la noirceur et l'eau profonde dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne savait pas trop quelle direction elle devait prendre. Elle leva la main afin d'essayer de s'agripper à quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien sur quoi s'accrocher. Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau et la noirceur de l'eau enveloppa son esprit tel un voile.

_« Hermione._ _», lui murmura un voix familière. « Hermione, ouvre les yeux. », lui ordonna la même voix. Elle obéit, lentement._

_Quand elle les ouvrit enfin, tout était flou. Elle les referma et les rouvrit lentement. Elle pensa que quelqu'un était devant elle, mais il n'y avait personne. « Bonjour. », appela t-elle. « Y'a quelqu'un, » Dès la fin de sa phrase, tout se brouilla et une autre vision vint à elle._

_Elle était à Poudlard, allongée sur l'arbre près du lac. Sous cet arbre où elle avait passé de nombreux dimanche après-midi avec Ron et Harry._

_« Bonjour. », répéta t-elle. La peur se voyait un peu dans sa voix._

_« Tout va bien, Hermione. », fit une voix. « Nous sommes là. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »_

_Hermione se retourna lentement, reconnaissant les voix qui lui parlaient. Mais elle n'y croyait pas. « Harry. », murmura t-elle. « Ron ? »_

_Ils lui sourirent et s'agenouillèrent devant elle. « Je n'aurais jamais cru vous revoir un jour. », leur fit-elle en les embrassant._

_Ils restèrent à se serrer dans les bras pendant quelques minutes quand elle leur fit, confuse « Vous semblez si jeune. » En effet, ils l'étaient. Les Ron et Harry qui étaient devant elle ressemblaient plus aux garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés dans le Poudlard express, le premier jour qu'aux jeunes hommes de 17 ans qui étaient restés à son époque._

_« Je ne comprends pas. », leur fit-elle._

_« Tu nous vois comme cela parce que les meilleurs souvenirs que nous avions, étaient à cet âge là. », lui expliqua Harry._

_« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Hermione dans la foulée._

_« C'est un peu compliqué. », lui fit Ron. « Enfin, pour être plus précis, tu es dans le lac. »_

_Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. « Suis-je morte ? »_

_Harry et Ron se regardèrent._

_« Est-ce que je le suis ? », leur cria t-elle._

_« Calme-toi, Hermione. », lui fit doucement Harry. « Tu n'es pas morte. Nous ne laisserons jamais rien t'arriver. Tu comprends? Et c'est pour cela qu'on doit se dépêcher. »_

_« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, ensemble ? »leur demanda t-elle._

_« Nous sommes toujours ensemble, Hermione. », lui fit Harry._

_« Et pourquoi cet endroit ? Et quel est-il ? »_

_« Tu sais, Hermione. », commença Harry. « Les gens voyagent dans la vie en groupes ou par deux. Ils sont faits pour se rencontrer et faits pour être ensemble pour toujours. Et, quand ils sont séparés, ils sont incomplets. Je crois que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. »_

_« âmes sœurs ? », le questionna t-elle._

_« Oui. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, être des âmes sœurs n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec les histoires amoureuses. »_

_« Nous sommes ensemble, tout comme Peter, James, Sirius et Remus le sont. », expliqua Ron._

_« Je pensais que c'était le destin ou quelque chose comme cela qui m'avait envoyé dans le passé, vers eux. Mais, je ne dois pas rester avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? », leur demanda t-elle doucement._

_« Non, tu ne peux pas. », lui fit Harry. « Tu devras rentrer. »_

_« Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas te le dire. », lui fit Ron. « Nous voulions juste te rassurer et te dire également que ce que tu fais est bien. Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer, tu dois te souvenir de cela, même quand les choses tourneront mal. »_

_« Quand est-ce que les choses tournerons mal ? Pourquoi as-tu dis cela ? Que va-t-il se passer ? »_

_« Ron. », fit durement Harry. Harry lança un regard d'avertissement à son ami et se retourna vers Hermione. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras bien et tout ira bien. »_

_« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »_

_« Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Tu te rappelles au Département des Mystères ? », lui demanda Harry._

_« Bien sûr. », lui répondit Hermione._

_« Tu te souviens de la pièce avec tous les retourneurs de temps ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Dans cette pièce, il y a une porte, et derrière cette porte … »_

_Harry fut interrompu quand Hermione fut prise d'une quinte de toux violente. Immédiatement, les deux garçons se levèrent._

_« Nous n'avons plus de temps. », fit Ron tendu._

_Hermione s'effondra et cria pour avoir de l'air. « Je … ne peux … plus respirer. », fit-elle d'une voix saccadée._

_« Tout va bien. », fit Harry en lui posant sa main sur la joue d'Hermione. « Nous allons prendre soin de toi. Tu dois juste nous faire confiance. » Il poussa les épaules d'Hermione sur le sol. « Couche-toi et ferme les yeux. »_

_Hermione fit ce qu'Harry lui disait de faire et leva la main pour attraper celle de son ami. Elle la tient et lui fit. « Ne … vous … verrais …je donc … plus jamais. », leur fit-elle entre quelques souffles._

_« Shht. », lui fit-il en la poussant doucement et en dégageant les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage. Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui prit l'autre main._

_Les larmes coulèrent. « Vos visages me manquent. », murmura t-elle en fermant doucement les yeux._

« Elle est là ! », cria Sirius. « Juste ici ! »

Remus descendit vers le lac. Il sauta doucement de son balai avant de nager vers Hermione.

L'eau glacée du lac lui faisait l'impression d'avoir des milliers de couteau dans le corps. Il refit surface afin de respirer profondément avant de nager de nouveau vers Hermione.

Il vit la jeune fille, la prit par la taille, nagea vers la surface et mit la tête de la jeune fille hors de l'eau. Il faisait sombre et Remus pouvait à peine voir son visage. Toujours en nageant, il plaça son oreille contre la bouche d'Hermione pour voir si elle respirait. Elle ne respirait pas mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur cela pour le moment. Il devait tout d'abord la sortir du lac.

Il positionna la tête d'Hermione sur son épaule, bien au-dessus de l'eau et continua de nager aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers la rive du lac.

Le reste du groupe était près du pont et, quand Remus se rapprocha, James et Sirius l'aidèrent à porter Hermione.

Sa robe remplie d'eau et son poids alourdi par l'eau, rendaient les choses plus difficiles pour la sortir de l'eau mais avec leurs forces réunies, ils y arrivèrent.

« Elle ne respire pas. », fit Remus quand ils la déplacèrent sur la rive.

« L'on doit pouvoir l'aider ! », cria James.

Lily arriva près d'eux.

« Nous avons besoin de lumière. », fit Remus en ouvrant la robe d'Hermione pour sentir si son cœur battait.

« Lumos. », firent simultanément James et Sirius en tendant leur baguette.

Remus se sentit mieux en entendant son cœur battre faiblement, mais battre quand même.

« Elle est morte. », fit Peter terrifié. « Qu'allons-nous faire ? »

« La ferme Peter. », lança Remus les yeux remplis de peur. « Elle ne va pas mourir. » Avec la faible lueur que ses amis lui donnaient, Remus pouvait enfin voir le visage d'Hermione. Ses lèvres étaient bleues et son visage était mortellement pâle. Il fit descendre sa main sur son visage jusqu'à ses lèvres et pu sentir la faible respiration d'Hermione.

« Remus, bouge-toi. », lui fit Sirius en s'agenouillant à côté d'eux. Il se pencha vers Hermione, plaça sa bouche au-dessus de celle de la jeune fille et lui souffla de l'air.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda Remus.

Sirius se déplaça et mit ensuite ses mains sur la poitrine de la jeune fille et appuya puis relâcha la pression. « Merde ! », cria Sirius, frustré. « Je ne sens rien avec son pull. » Il prit sa baguette et murmura un sort. Immédiatement, le pull d'Hermione se volatilisa la laissant avec pour seul habit, son soutien-gorge.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? », lui fit Remus avec horreur.

« CPR. », lui fit Sirius en refaisant quelques pressions sur le cœur d'Hermione. Il se reprocha du visage d'Hermione et lui souffla de nouveau de l'air. « Je l'ai appris dans l'étude des moldus. », expliqua t-il tout en continuant les pressions sur le coeur d'Hermione.

« Allez, Hermione. », lui fit Sirius. « Respire. », continua t-il tout en essayant de faire battre à nouveau son coeur. Après quelques instants, Remus eu du mal à supporter la scène. Il se rassit donc et regarda James avec une blancheur mortelle sur son visage.

James était debout derrière Sirius et Hermione et répétait inlassablement le mot « respire »

« Hermione, tu n'as pas le droit de nous faire ça ! », cria désespérément Sirius. « Respire, bordel, respire ! »

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, mais il continuait à lui redonner de l'air ainsi que des pressions.

Quand il s'approcha de nouveau pour lui souffler de l'air, le visage d'Hermione eut des soubresauts et elle commença à recracher de l'eau.

L'eau du lac coulait au coin de sa bouche et Sirius positionna Hermione sur le côté pour qu'elle ne la ravale pas. Hermione toussa violemment, recrachant l'eau du lac à chaque toux.

Remus et James poussèrent des cris de joie et se rapprochèrent de Sirius et d'Hermione.

« C'est ça, Hermione. », fit Sirius en la reposant doucement sur le sol « Essaye juste de respirer lentement et profondément. »

Quand il n'y eut plus d'eau à recracher, Sirius laissa Hermione le temps de revenir parmi eux. Ils regardèrent sa poitrine se soulever et retomber pendant un moment, voulant s'assurer qu'elle respirait. Quand elle commença à trembler, les trois garçons se rapprochèrent.

« James, donne-moi ta robe ! », ordonna Remus.

James enleva sa robe et la tendit à Remus qui s'en servit pour recouvrir Hermione. Ensuite, il lui souleva les bras ainsi que les jambes et la porta. « Tout va bien, Hermione. Tu es avec moi, tout va bien. »

Elle resta dans ses bras et posa sa tête contre son torse. « Harry. », murmura t-elle. Remus la regarda, mais ne voyait pas son visage. « Non. », fit-il hésitant. « Ce n'est pas Harry, c'est Remus. Hermione, est-ce que tu sais où tu es ? »

« Département des Mystères … Harry, Ron … ne me laissez pas … non … département des mystères … » Ses yeux se refermèrent pendant qu'elle répétait ces mots.

« Viens, nous devons la ramener à l'intérieur. », lui fit rapidement Sirius. « Tu veux que je t'aide à la porter ? »

« C'est bon, je la porte. », fit durement Remus en la tenant plus fermement. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir, encore.

Ils commencèrent à prendre le chemin du château. James et Sirius prirent la tête du groupe, pendant que Remus murmurait des mots rassurants à Hermione.

« L'infirmerie. », fit Sirius quand ils entrèrent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. James et Remus acquiescèrent et lui obéirent immédiatement.

Deux étudiants étaient déjà dans des lits et Madame Pomfresh somnolait dans son bureau.

« Madame Pomfresh! », cria Sirius en arrivant dans l'infirmerie.

La sorcière se réveilla en sursaut. « Par l'enfer ! », lança t-elle quand elle ouvrit la porte de son bureau. « Sirius Black, que comptiez-vous faire en faisant autant de bruit à cette heure de la nuit ! » Puis, elle vit Remus et Hermione. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi êtes-vous mouillés tous les deux ? »

« Elle est tombé dans le lac. », expliqua Remus en allongeant Hermione sur le lit le plus proche.

« Tombée dans le lac ! », fit madame Pomfresh. « Comment ? »

« Et bien, vous voyez … », fit lentement James en regardant Sirius.

« Nous volions au-dessus du lac et elle est tombée de son balai. »

« James Potter. En tant que préfet, vous saviez que … », fit madame Pomfresh tout en se dirigeant vers Hermione. « Remus. », fit-elle durement, sans même le regarder. « Retirez ses vêtements. Vous les garçons … »

Elle fut interrompue quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit en laissant entrer à la volée: Lily, le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore.

« Comment va-t-elle Poppy ? », lui demanda rapidement Dumbledore.

« Oh, ça va aller. », fit Pomfresh en esquissant un mouvement de main. « Elle est juste frigorifiée et gelée. »

« Miss Evans nous a dit qu'elle ne respirait plus. », fit le professeur McGonagall.

« Arrêter de respirer ? », fit madame Pomfresh, choquée. « Vous auriez dû me dire cela ! », accusa t-elle aux garçons. Elle revint vers Hermione qui regardait sur le côté, les yeux dans le vague. Madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers son bureau et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une potion entre ses mains. Elle força Hermione à ouvrir sa bouche pour l'avaler. Hermione l'avala, toussa un peu mais ne protesta pas.

« Je pense que vous feriez bien, tous les quatre, de nous expliquer l'histoire depuis le début. », leur fit sévèrement le professeur Dumbledore. Il donna un regard dur à Lily, James, Sirius et Remus et attendit que l'un d'entre eux parle.

Sirius baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise. « C'est de ma faute. », fit-il.

« Non. », fit James à son tour. « C'était mon idée. »

Dumbledore tendit la main pour les faire taire. « Je suis certain qu'il s'agit plus qu'une simple faute de votre part, mais je ne suis pas là pour cela. Je voudrais maintenant savoir ce qu'il s'est exactement passé. »

Ils acquiescèrent.

« Nous étions partis. », confessa James. « Nous allions voler jusqu'à Londres pour la nuit. »

« Je vois. », leur fit sérieusement Dumbledore. « Et je suppose que Miss Granger est tombée de son balai pendant que vous survoliez Poudlard. »

Les quatre têtes hochèrent silencieusement la tête.

« Et je suppose également que vous saviez que Miss Granger n'étais pas très douée ni même à l'aise sur un balai ou vous ne le saviez pas ? »

« Nous pensions qu'elle y pouvait y arriver, monsieur. Remus lui avait donné une leçon de vol. »

« Je vois. », fit de nouveau Dumbledore de sa même voix sévère.

« Ouais. », fit Sirius, mal à l'aise. « Mais, nous avions tort. Elle est tombée de son balai, puis dans le lac. »

« Combien de temps est-elle restée dans l'eau ? », les interrompit Madame Pomfresh qui était toujours occupée avec Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. », lui répondit Sirius. « Quelques minutes. Puis, Remus et moi l'avons trouvée. Remus est allé dans le lac et l'a ramenée sur la rive mais elle ne respirait pas. »

« Mais là, Sirius à fait du RSP. », les interrompit James. « Et il lui a redonné de l'air. »

« CPR. », murmura Sirius.

« Juste. », se corrigea James. « CPR et ensuite, nous l'avons amenée ici. »

« Est-ce qu'elle va s'en tirer, Madame Pomfresh ? », demanda désespérément Lily.

Madame Pomfresh les regarda en colère: « Oui, et ce ne sera pas grâce à vous … »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joue de Lily et les garçons n'en menaient pas large non plus.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a possédé pour vous pousser à faire une telle chose ! », leur fit le professeur McGonagall, passablement énervée.

Aucun ne répondirent. Ils savaient très bien que presque tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit était de leur faute et sentait tout ce poids sur leurs épaules.

« S'il vous plait, professeur. », fit soudainement Hermione de son lit. Tous se tournèrent vers elle. « S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas trop durs avec eux. C'est autant de ma propre faute que de la leur. »

« Je le sais bien, Miss Granger. », lui fit le professeur McGonagall d'une voix plus douce.

« Minerva. Je pense qu'ils ont été assez sermonnés pour cette nuit. Voulez-vous bien les escorter jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. Nous continuerons cette discussion demain matin. »

« Très juste, Albus. », acquiesça le professeur McGonagall. « Très bien, vous tous. Vous avez entendus le directeur. », continua t-elle.

Lily, James et Sirius obéirent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, mais Remus resta à l'arrière et regardait intensivement Hermione. « Vous aussi, Mr Lupin. », fit durement le professeur McGonagall.

Remus et Hermione se regardèrent. « Vas-y. », lui fit-elle. « Je vais bien. » Il acquiesça et, résigné, rejoignit ses amis dehors.

Le professeur McGonagall les raccompagna jusqu'à leur tour et les regarda grimper leurs escaliers respectifs. Une fois à l'intérieur de leur dortoir, Sirius regarda directement le lit de Peter. Il retira donc les couvertures. Le lit était vide. « Où a disparu ce sale rat. », grommela Sirius.

« Qui sait ? », fit James en colère. « Est-ce que l'un de vous l'a vu quand il s'est barré ? »

Sirius secoua négativement la tête. « J'étais concentré sur Hermione. Je jure que si jamais je le retrouve … Qu'avait-il à disparaître comme cela ? Il avait peur d'être responsable de la faute ? »

« Tu veux dire de toute la faute ? », fit calmement Remus.

Sirius et James regardèrent Remus: « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? », lui demanda James.

« Hermione n'est pas tombée de son balai. J'étais là. C'est le balai qui est tombé. », continua Remus.

« Allez Remus. », fit James. « Tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il ait trafiqué son balai ? »

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. », fit Remus. « Il était le seul à vouloir qu'Hermione prenne ce balai. »

« Tout de même. », fit doucement James. Il se tourna vers Sirius: « Que penses-tu de cela, Patmol ? »

Sirius s'était écarté de ses amis et était déjà près de son lit. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser. », fit Sirius. « Et là, juste maintenant, j'en n'ai rien à faire. », termina t-il en s'allongeant dans son lit.

Remus et James se regardèrent, surpris mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

« James. », fit Remus d'une voix basse. « Je peux t'emprunter ta cape ? »

James acquiesça: « Tu vas où ? »

« Voir Hermione. », fit Remus en refermant la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

Remus alla directement à l'infirmerie, toujours caché de la cape d'invisibilité. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Hermione tourna la tête et regarda la porte ouverte. Remus vérifia tout d'abord que Madame Pomfresh était bien dans son bureau avant d'enlever la cape.

« Remus. », murmura Hermione.

« Shh. », lui fit-il. Il marcha rapidement vers elle, voulant lui parler mais quand il arriva près d'elle il se retint.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lui demanda t-elle. « Tu vas avoir des problèmes. »

« Je m'en fous. », fit-il obstinément.

« Je suis contente que tu sois venu. », fit Hermione.

Remus prit une chaise et s'assit à ses côtés. « Tu te sens bien? »,

Elle acquiesça. Ils se regardèrent. Tous deux pouvaient sentit le besoin de l'autre dans le contact de leur regard. Finalement, Hermione tendit sa main et effleura le visage de Remus. Remus se courba et pris Hermione dans ses bras. Ses mains autour de son cou et elle l'approcha de sa taille.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. », lui confia Hermione en un murmure.

« Moi aussi. », lui fit Remus. « Je pensais t'avoir perdu. »

Tout en gardant les yeux fermés, Hermione entoura de ses bras la taille de Remus.

« Si jamais tu avais été morte … », fit Remus en s'écartant un peu d'elle. Elle grommela à la perte de leur contact. Il lui toucha le visage de ses mains.

Les yeux d'Hermione se fermèrent et elle resserra ses bras autour de lui. « Hermione, je t'aime. J'avais peur de le dire avant, parce que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que tu ressentais, mais j'en ai rien à faire maintenant. Je t'aime. »

« Remus. », fit Hermione en retenant sa respiration.

« Tu n'est pas obligée de me dire ce que tu ressens. », lui fit-il rapidement. « Je comprends, mais je devais te le dire, ça me rendait fou. »

« Remus. », répéta Hermione.

« Non. Je l'ai dit. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne m'aimes pas encore. Ce n'est pas un problème si jamais tu ne m'aimes pas. Cela ne changera pas ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Remus. », fit Hermione un peu trop fort.

« Shh. », lui fit-il et ils lancèrent tous deux un regard vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh. Elle dormait toujours sur sa chaise.

« Remus. »,fit Hermione, un peu plus doucement cette fois. « Tu va me laisser parler ? »

« Désolé. », grommela t-il.

Elle sourit doucement: « Je t'aime aussi. »

Remus eu un sourire. « Vraiment ? »

Le coeur d'Hermione fit un bond. Elle le connaissait bien pour savoir ce qu'il pensait: « Tu as le droit plus que n'importe qui d'autre d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Et je t'aime. »

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa d'un doux baiser. « Je t'aime. », lui murmura t-il tout en l'embrassant. »

Il ne la tint pas longtemps. Quand finalement ils se séparèrent, il pu voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Il les essuya gentiment et embrassa chacune de ses paupières. « Endors-toi. », lui murmura t-il. Elle retourna dans son lit mais prit la main de Remus.

« Reste avec moi jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. », lui demanda t-elle.

Il lu fit un sourire et acquiesça, lui tenant la main et parfois caressant le visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14:**_

Rémus, Sirius, James et Lily se tenaient misérablement debout devant leur directeur. Dumbledore s'assit calmement derrière son bureau avec un air déçu sur son visage. « Je voudrais vous dire à tous le danger dans lequel vous vous êtes mis cette nuit. Tout en considérant le climat du monde sorcier qui règne en ce moment, j'aurais pensé que chacun d'entre vous aurait eu l'idée de ne pas sortir du château non accompagné. A cause de votre courage inconscient, je retire deux cent points à Gryffondor, pour chacun d'entre vous. De plus, vous avez l'interdiction de quitter la tour Gryffondor pour les deux prochaines semaines, excepté pour vos cours et les repas, bien sûr.

Dumbledore sembla attendre que l'un d'eux parle, mais ils étaient trop occupés à regarder leurs chaussures. « Je suis vraiment déçu par chacun d'entre vous. », leur fit-il dans un soupir comme s'il était pénible de le leur dire. « Si vos n'avez rien d'autre à dire, vous pouvez partir.

Ils partirent en file du bureau de Dumbledore, et se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor. A mi-chemin, Rémus s'écarta du groupe.

« Ou vas-tu, Moony? », lui demanda James.

« Voir Hermione. »

« Tu ne peux pas. », lui fit rapidement Lily. « Tu as entendu ce que Dumbledore à dit.»

« Je n'en ai rien à faire. », lui répondit-il obstinément. « Quelqu'un a essayé de la tuer la nuit passée et je vais voir si elle va bien. »

« Vraiment, Rémus. » protesta Lily. C'étai juste un accident. Nous savions tous qu'Hermione ne volait pas bien sur un balai. Elle l'a dit elle-même. »

« Es-tu entrain de l'accuser? », lui fit Rémus en colère.

« Allez, Rémus. Calme-toi. Lily ne voulait rien dire de tel. », lui fit James.

« Ecoutez. », leur fit Rémus. « Vous les mecs, retournez à la tour. Je vais aller voir si elle va bien. » James passa un bras autour des épaules de Lily et ils marchèrent vers leur dortoir.

« Je pense que je vais y aller avec lui. », leur fit Sirius avant de courir après Rémus. Il le rattrapa et ils marchèrent en silence vers l'infirmerie.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie, ils s'approchèrent d'Hermione qui avait le visage tourné.

« Hermione. », commença doucement Rémus. « Tu es réveillée ? »

Hermione se tourna vers eux et leurs sourit. « Bonjour, les garçons. »

« Hey Hemione. », lui fit calmement Sirius. « Comment te sens-tu? »

« Madame Pomfrey a dit que je m'en sortirais bien. », leur répondit-elle calmement.

« C'est bien. », lui fit Rémus en s'approchant d'elle. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et lui prit la main. « Tu as bien dormi ? », lui demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle acquiesça puis regarda Sirius. « Avez-vous eu beaucoup d'ennuis ? », lui demanda-t-il.

« Quelques-uns. », commença Sirius.

« Hermione, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de cela. », l'interrompit Rémus. « Le plus important c'est que tu t'en sois sorti. »

« Rémus. Je veux savoir. », l'interrompit à son tour Hermione. « Sirius ? », lui fit-elle encore une fois.

« Dumbledore nous a enlevé deux cent points et nous devons rester les deux prochaines semaines à la tour Gryffondor.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Et pas bien grave, j'ai déjà battu le record. », lui fit-elle.

Sirius souri. « vrai ? », lui fit-il.

Elle se sourit à elle-même : « La première année, cent cinquante point, bien sur, c'était partagé entre trois personne, pas six … »

« Cinq. », corrigea Rémus.

« Huh ? », lui fit Hermione.

"Deux cent point enlevés pour cinq personnes, pas six. »

Hermione le regarda, interrogative.

« La nuit dernière, quelques minutes après t'avoir sortie de l'eau, Peter s'est volatilisé.Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis. », l'expliqua Rémus.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surprise. », leur fit Hermione. « Ce n'est pas grave. C'est juste moins de points pour Gryffondor. Alors … », continua Hermione en changeant de sujet. « J'aimerais avoir savoir ce qui c'est passé cette nuit. Je me souviens pas vraiment »

« Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te souviens ? », lui demanda Sirius.

Hermione se souvenait de l'image d'Harry et Ron qui lui disaient qu'ils prendraient soin d'elle. « Je me souviens seulement d'être tombée de mon balai. », lui mentit t-elle.

« Tu es tombée dans le lac et nous n'arrivions pas à te trouver. », lui fit calmement Sirius. « Quand nous t'avons enfin retrouvé, Rémus est parti dans l'eau pour te récupérer. »

« Tu ne respirais plus. », lui fit Rémus en intervenant. « Alors, Sirius t'a fait du CPR. »

« Après avoir bien vérifié que tu respirais. », termina Sirius. « Nous t'avons emmenés ici. »

Hermione leur souria malicieusement. « Et dans quel partie de l'histoire avez-vous retirés mes vêtements ? » Rémus et Sirius rougirent tout les deux et Hermione se mit à rire. « Vous pensiez que je ne le remarquerais pas ?_ »_

« Et bien, nous … c'est, j'ai dû … je ne pouvais pas … », bafouilla Sirius.

Hermione posa la main sur le bras de Sirius. « Je plaisantais. », le rassura t-elle. « Je pense que je devrais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

« Rémus t'a sorti du lac. », lui fit modestement Sirius mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oui, mais elle m'a déjà remercié cette nuit. », lui fit Rémus en plaisantant.

Hermione lui tapa avec affection l'épaule. Rémus lui prit la main et ils se sourirent discrètement. Puis, Hermione se tourna vers Sirius.

« Vous deux ne devriez vraiment pas être là. », leur fit Hermione. « Vous aurez encore plus d'ennuis. »

« Je sais. », lui fit Rémus. « Mais je voulais vérifier, être sur que tu allais bien. »

Merci. », lui fit-elle avec un sourire. « Je vais bien. Je pense que Madame Pomfrey me laissera dormir dans ma propre chambre cette nuit. »

« Bien. », lui fit Rémus en se levant. « Alors on se voit ce soir. », lui se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, tout en s'attardant un peu.

« Bye. », leur fit elle en leur souriant.

« On se voit plus tard, Hermione. », lui fit Sirius.

« Essayez de ne pas vous créer d'ennuis. », les avertit-elle en plaisantant.

« On peut rien te promettre. », lui fit Sirius en retour.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se reposer, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Son esprit était en train de ressasser tous les évènements de la nuit précédente. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit à cause de cela.

La plus mauvaise partie de tout cela était qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si tout ce qu'elle avait vu cette nuit était réel. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se persuadait que cela ne pouvait pas l'être. 'Tu as faillit mourir', se fit-elle. 'Ton esprit te jouait des tours'. Elle s'était dit cela pendant toute la nuit, mais elle ne pouvait pas se faire avec l'idée que ce n'était qu'une hallucination. Au moment même, c'était si réel.

Hermione s'assit calmement, et garda les yeux fermés tout en essayant de se souvenir de tous les détails de cette nuit. Elle pouvait voir les visages d'Harry et de Ron. Harry avait parlé du département des Mystères, mais Hermione ne voyait pas ce que cela voulait dire. Elle avait besoin d'avoir les réponses, mais ne savait pas comment les obtenir.

Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle fut surprise de voir Dumbledore, debout quelques pas devant elle. « Oh. », fit-elle.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillée. », s'excusa Dumbledore. « Je venais juste voir comment vous vous sentiez. »

« Je me sens bien, monsieur. », lui fit-elle rapidement. « Je me sens bien. »

« Vous nous avez tous fait une frayeur cette la nuit dernière. », lui fit-il sérieusement.

« Je sais. », lui fit Hermione en baissant la tête. « Je suis désolée. »

« Croyez-moi, Miss Granger. Je me souviens vaguement ce que c'est d'être jeune, mais vous, plus que quiconque auriez dû savoir le danger dans lequel vous vous mettiez. »

« Je sais. », lui fit calmement Hermione. « C'était stupide, vraiment stupide. Je voulais juste. » Elle s'arrêta. « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que je voulais juste oublier au sujet de la guerre et tout ce que j'allais devoir faire. Je voulais juste oublier tout ce que je savais pour être normale. »

Dumbledore soupira profondément. « Peut-être, est-ce de ma faute ? »

Hermione releva vite la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce que cela serait de votre faute ? »

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire. « Vous agissez presque comme un adulte que je me suis permis d'oublier que vous n'étiez qu'une adolescente. Vous êtes une jeune femme, éloignée de tout ceux qu'elle a toujours connus et aimé et impliqué en plus dans une situation compliquée.

« Je sais que ce que nous avons fait était vraiment irresponsable mais je ne veux pas que vous pensiez que c'était parce que j'étais stressée. »

« Ne l'étiez-vous donc pas ? », la testa gentiment Dumbledore. « Vous ne devez pas en avoir honte, Hermione. »

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de dire, monsieur? »

« Je pense que vous et moi devrions prendre une pause dans nos entretiens. »

« Non. », protesta Hermione.

« Miss Granger, j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Vous avez besoin plus de temps pour profiter de votre adolescence. Une fois vos études à Poudlard terminées, nous pourrons jeter un nouveau regard sur la situation, mais pour le moment, je ne peux pas vous en demander plus. »

« Mais monsieur, nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter de combattre. Voldemort … »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que tout allait être arrêté. Les informations que vous m'avez données sont déjà d'une grande valeur. Et, pour le moment, c'est suffisant. »

« Ce n'est pas assez. », lui cira Hermione. « Je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant, maintenant alors que nous venons juste de commence. Je ne peux pas. »

« Hermione, réalise un peu. Tu en as fait plus que quiconque. »

« S'il vous plait. », l'implora t-elle.

« Je suis désolé, Miss Granger. Ma décision est prise. »

Hermione se retourna, en colère. « Et si des gens commencent à mourir. », lui fit-elle, le défiant clairement.

« Cela ne sera pas de votre faute. », lui répondit-il calmement. « Vous avez pris bien trop pour vous épaules. Il est temps pour vous de laisser les autres vous les alléger. » Il commença à partir. « Essayez de vous reposer un peu, maintenant. »

Hermione se retourna et s'assit en regardant en colère Dumbledore partir. Elle pouvait sentir sa colère augmenter et elle voulait lui crier une tonne de choses, mais elle savait que la colère ne résoudrait rien. Elle ne laisserait pas Dumbledore l'arrêter, pas quand elle faisait des progrès comme elle en avait déjà fait jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle sortit du lit et regretta aussitôt son mouvement trop hâtif. Sa tête lui fit atrocement mal et elle se sentit flotter. Elle se rapprocha de son lit et resta debout tout en se tenant à son bout. Une fois certaine de pouvoir se tenir droit sans problèmes, elle rassembla ses affaires et commença lentement à s'habiller.

Aussi rapidement que son corps le lui permette, Hermione marcha vers la tour Gryffondor. Quand elle arriva à la salle commune, elle fut immédiatement entourée par son amie.

« Hermione, ils t'ont laissés sortir. », lui fit Lily, heureuse. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« En fait, je suis partie. Je ne voulais pas rester toute la journée à l'infirmerie. »

« Ce n'est pas très malin. Madame Pomfrey va foncer sur toi comme un aigle en apprenant que tu es partie. », lui fit James.

« Faites-moi confiance. », leur fit Hermione. « Je sais très bien comment Madame Pomfrey va réagir, mais je n'allais pas y rester toute la journée. »

« Pourquoi, que s'est-il passé ? », lui demanda lentement Rémus.

« Rien, ça n'a pas d'importance. », lui fit Hermione. Maintenant qu'elle était de retour dans la salle commune Hermione réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment rester autour de trop de monde. « Je pense que je vais monter pour m'allonger un peu. »

« Tu veux qu'on t'aide ? », lui demanda Lily.

« Non. », lui répondit Hermione. « Je peux me débrouiller. Je veux juste être seule. »

Ils la regardèrent disparaître vers les escaliers. « Lily. », commença Rémus. « Tu devrais peut-être voir si elle va bien. Elle est un peu pâle. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait rester seule, Rémus. », lui fit doucement Lily. « Je pense qu'on devrait lui laisser un peu de temps. Viens t'asseoir. Ça a été une longue nuit et je suis crevée. »

Ils s'assirent tous ensemble devant le feu. James était fatigué, à côté de Lily et elle jouait, absente avec les cheveux du jeune homme. Sirius s'assit sur un grand fauteuil et Rémus se mit en face de lui, les yeux toujours entrain de fixer l'escalier des filles. »

« Alors, est-ce que quelqu'un à vu Peter ? », demanda Lily tout en faisant attention à ce qu'elle disait.

« Non. », lui répondit James.

« Il doit être nerveux de revenir après ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. », grogna Sirius.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a eu un accident ou autre, n'est-ce pas ? » James et Sirius ne lui répondirent pas. Rémus ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendue. « C'est ridicule. Peter n'aurait jamais trafiqué un balai. » Elle sentit James se tendre dans ses bras. « James ? »

« Lily, ne parlons pas de Peter. Je pense qu'on a peu de chance de le voir aujourd'hui. Il doit attendre que les choses se calment. »

Lily soupira, mais choisi de changer de sujet. « Sirius, nous ne t'avons pas encore offert tes cadeaux. »

Sirius lui fit un sourire. « Pas de problème, Lily. »

« Non, c'est ton anniversaire et tu devrais recevoir tes cadeaux. » Elle poussa un peu James qui était un peu étendu sur elle et se leva. « Je reviens. » Elle monta les escaliers et grimpa dans sa chambre.

Elle fit Hermione allongée sur le lit mais elle ne dormait pas. Elle s'approcha, hésitante. « Tu te sens bien? »

« J'aimerais qu'on arrête de me poser cette question. », lui rétorqua cette dernière.

« Désolée. », s'excusa Lily.

Hermione se sentit mal. « Non, c'est moi qui le suis. Je suis juste un peu tendue. »

Lily s'assit sur le lit, à côté d'elle. « Tu sais, tu as le droit de l'être. C'était vraiment effrayant la nuit dernière. Tu devrais en parler. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder à l'intérieur. »

« Est-ce que Rémus t'as demandée de voir comment j'allais ? », lui demanda Hermione, en changeant de sujet.

« Non, je suis venue chercher le cadeau pour Sirius. Nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de les lui donner. »

« C'est une bonne idée. », lui fit Hermione. « Tu voudrais pas lui donner le mien ? »

« Tu ne veux pas lui donner toi-même ? », lui demanda Lily.

« Je ne me sens pas trop bien pour être avec plein de monde pour le moment. »

« Tu pourras le lui donner plus tard. »

« Non, donne-le-lui maintenant. » Hermione ouvrit la petite malle qui se trouvait à côté de son lit, sortit une boîte recouverte de papier cadeau et la tendit à Lily. « Ce n'est pas comme si ses parents lui avait envoyé quelque chose, alors … », elle s'arrêta. Lily lui lança un étrange regard.

Lily secoua la tête. « Rien, peu importe. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lily? »

« C'est juste, que parfois, tu sembles savoir beaucoup de chose sur chacun d'entre-nous, comme si tu nous connaissais depuis des années. Hermione frissonna, attendant qu'elle continue. Lily se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. « Je viendrais te voir plus tard. », lui fit-elle calmement. « Essaye de te reposer. »

Hermione se remit dans son lit. Elle était fatiguée de ce petit jeu. Elle avait été tellement sûre de faire une bonne chose. Maintenant, rien ne semblait certain. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle voulait vraiment rentrer chez elle, sa maison lui manquait terriblement..

« Rogue, j'ai besoin de te parler. », fit calmement Peter. Les deux garçons étaient dans la bibliothèque, séparé une rangée de livre.

« Tu ne devrais pas être là, Peter. », lui répondit Rogue entre ses dents.

« Cela n'a pas marché. », lui rétorqua t-il. « Que dois-je faire, maintenant ? »

Rogue se déplaça un peu pour regarder Peter. « Espèce d'incompétent. », lui cracha t-il. « Nous t'avions donné tout ce dont tu avais besoin. Comment cela n'aurait-il pas pu fonctionner ? »

« Ils l'ont sortie du lac en quelques minutes. », lui fit Peter, une once de colère dans la voix. « Je n'avais plus de contrôle. » Comme Rogue ne lui répondait pas, il continua vite. « Rogue, qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ? »

« Faire ? Rien, tu as déjà fais. »

« Non. », fit Peter un peu plus fortement en prenant le bras de Rogue.

« Retire ta main, et baisse la voix. », lui fit Rogue entre les dents et Peter lui lâcha immédiatement son bras.

« Ils ne sont pas stupides. », lui fit Peter. « Ils sauront très bien que j'ai fait quelque chose à ce balais. »

« Je pensais que tu étais certain qu'ils ne remonteraient jamais jusqu'à toi ? »

Peter regarda le sol. « Ils l'ont pas fait, mais après la nuit dernière. »

Rogue soupira, irrité. « Qu'as-tu fais ? »

« J'ai détalé après qu'ils l'aient sortie du lac. », marmonna Peter.

Rogue se mit à rire, d'un rire moqueur. « Et ils disent que les Gryffondor sont courageux. Es-tu sûr de ne pas avoir été placé à Poufsouffle, Pettigrew ? »

Peter ne lui répondit pas, mais le regarda, en colère.

Après quelques minutes, Rogue continua. « Tu dois te débrouiller afin qu'ils te pardonnent. Dis leur que tu as paniqué, jure-leur, faits ce que tu as à faire. »

« Ils ne m'accepteront jamais, maintenant. », gémit Peter.

Rogue attrapa Pettigrew par le col et le poussa en colère contre le mur. « Penses-tu qu'il s'agisse d'un jeu, Pettigrew? Le Mage Noir ne joue pas. Si Granger sait plus que ce que tu dis qu'elle sait, alors elle doit être éliminée. Tu as juré que tu pouvais le faire. Le Mage Noir ne veut pas encore frapper à l'intérieur de Poudlard. Elle est encore protégée. » Rogue regarda attentivement Peter. « Ou alors, c'est que tu nous as menti au sujet de Granger ? »

« Non. », lui fit rapidement Peter. « Je jure. Je l'ai entendue parler à James, Sirius, Rémus et même à Dumbledore. Elle sait des choses à propos des Mangemorts et du Mage Noir. »

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé comment elle a fait pour déjà savoir ces choses là ? »

« Non. », admit Peter. « Mais je le trouverais. Rémus, James et Sirius le savent. J'en suis certain. Tu dois juste être patient. »

Rogue eut un sourire. « Peut-être que nous avons demandés, tout simplement, à la mauvaise personne. »

Les yeux de Peter s'élargirent. « Vous avez dit qu'ils ne seraient pas blessés ! »

Rogue resserra sa prise sur Peter. « Tu as décidé d'être de notre côté, Pettigrew. En plus, comment Potter, Black et Lupin ont-ils faits pour te supporter ? Si tu n'étais pas un Gryffondor, ils ne t'auraient jamais accepté. Ils te l'ont prouvé depuis que Granger est arrivée. Vois comme tu as été si rapidement remplacé ! Prouve tes valeurs au Mage Noir et il ne t'oubliera pas aussi rapidement que des 'soi-disant' amis. Maintenant, de quel côté es-tu ? »

« De ton côté. », répondit calmement Peter.

Rogue eu encore un sourire. « Non Pettigrew, pas de mon côté, de son côté. »


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre 15**_

Peter marchait lentement vers la tour des Gryffondor. Il ne savait vraiment pas comment il allait faire pour leur expliquer sa fuite, mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il avait fait des promesses à Rogue ainsi qu'aux Serpentards et il ne voulait en aucun cas penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne les tenait pas.

Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et entra dans la Salle Commune. Il ne croisa personne quand il alla vers sa chambre. Il espéra un moment que personne ne soit là, mais ces espoirs s'évanouirent quand il aperçu Sirius allongé sur son lit.

« Salut, Sirius. », lui fit-il timidement avant de se diriger vers son propre lit qui était, heureusement, disposé à l'opposé de celui de Sirius. Sirius ne bougea pas mais regardait attentivement Peter. « Où sont les autres ? », demanda calmement Peter qui ne se sentait pas très bien face au silence de Sirius.

« Où es-tu allé ? », lui rétorqua Sirius.

« Quelque part. », lui fit timidement Peter.

« Quelque part ? », lui répéta Sirius. « Quoi, beaucoup de travail à faire ? », lui fit Sirius avec sarcasme.

Nerveusement, Peter s'appuya sur l'alibi que lui offrait Sirius. « Ouais, ouais, j'étais à la bibliothèque, j'étudiais. » Tu sais, quel cas désespéré je suis et les ASPICs arrivent toujours au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. », rit-il nerveusement et il continua. « Je n'ai jamais été aussi bon que toi, James et Remus en cours. J'ai besoin de toute l'aide, j'… »

« Tu penses que je suis stupide, Peter. », lui fit froidement Sirius. Peter le regarda attentivement. Sirius était toujours dans son lit mais tout son corps était tendu, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui bondir dessus.

« Non. », lui fit fortement Peter. « Je … » Il s'arrêta quand il aperçu le regard dangereux de Sirius fixé sur lui

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé hier soir ? », lui demanda extrêmement doucement Sirius.

Peter respira profondément et lança en faisant attention: « Comment va Hermione ? »

En quelques instants, Sirius fut sur ses pieds et avait attrapé Peter par son col. « N'essaye pas. », lui cracha t-il. « Ne t'avise pas de demander comment va Hermione. »

« Sirius, s'il te plait. », fit Peter en se dégageant sans succès de la poigne de Sirius.

« As-tu fais quelque chose à son balai ? », lui cria Sirius. « Est-ce que tu lui as causé cet accident ? »

« Non. », hoqueta Peter. « Comment peux-tu penser cela ? »

Sirius regarda furieusement Peter dans les yeux pour le sonder. Après quelques instants de silence, il lui lança: « Je ne te crois pas. » Puis, il prit Peter et le porta jusqu'à l'extérieur de leur chambre et puis jusqu'au balcon.

Sirius agrippait tellement Peter à la taille que se dernier avait du mal à respirer. Il se secoua et songea qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste éveillé tant que Sirius le tenait. Peter aperçu avec horreur ce qu'avait l'intention de faire Sirius et il essaya de se débattre. Mais ses gigotements ne pouvaient rien contre l'adrénaline et la colère de Sirius.Sirius tendit Peter au bout du balcon, le laissant dangereusement au bord du vide. « Sirius. », cria un Peter pétrifié.

« Dis la vérité, Peter. As-tu touché à ce balai ? »

« Non. », murmura Peter en s'agrippant aux bras de Sirius quand il sentit ses pieds glisser du sol. « A l'aide. », cria Peter avec terreur.

Juste à ce moment, James, Lily, Remus et Hermione revinrent du dîner. Hermione qui était fatiguée émotionnellement et physiquement à cause de la nuit précédente, dormait presque contre Remus. Tous les quatre regardèrent avec horreur Sirius maintenir Peter presque au-dessus de balcon, quasiment dans le vide.

« Aidez-moi. », cria encore Peter dont les larmes commençaient à couler sur son visage.

La pièce était dans l'agitation avec tout le monde qui criait en même temps et Hermione semblait la seule à raisonner correctement. Elle sorti sa baguette et lança un sort qui les propulsa vers le sol du balcon. Le sort d'Hermione avait été un peu trop fort. Sirius était assommé sur le sol.

Hermione se mit, inquiète, devant Sirius. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis désolée. », lui murmura t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas le faire aussi fort. »

« Tu aurais dû me laisser le faire tomber du balcon. », lui murmura Sirius en se massant la tête. « Hermione, ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. »

« Que s'est il passé, Patmol ? », lui demanda James. « Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

« Fait ? », murmura Peter qui reculait déjà de quelques pas. « Je n'ai rien fait du tout. » Des larmes coulaient sur son visage et il repoussa Lily quand elle voulu l'aider. « Depuis qu'elle est là. », fit-il en pointant Hermione du doigt. « J'ai été attaqué sans aucune raison. »

« Ne joue pas l'innocent, Peter. », lui lança Remus. « Nous savons tous que tu as fait quelque chose à ce balai. »

« Je n'ai rien fait. », cria Peter. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire, ce que je dis. Que je dise oui ou non, vous m'avez décidé de vous débarrasser de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai Peter. », lui fit Lily qui était prête à pleurer. « Nous sommes tes amis. Les garçons sont juste déçus parce que tu es parti la nuit passée. Pas vrai les gars ? »

James, Sirius et Remus ne firent rien pour montrer qu'ils étaient d'accord avec Lily.

« C'est ok Lily. », fit pathétiquement Peter. « Je sais quand je ne suis pas désiré. » Il regarda les garçons et Hermione. « Je suis désolé d'avoir foutu le camp, hier. Mais j'avais peur. Vous savez, je n'ai jamais été aussi courageux que vous. Le Choixpeau aurait dû me placer à Poufsouffle ou bien même me virer de l'école. », cria t-il dramatiquement.

« James, dis lui que ce n'est pas vrai. », lui fit Lily. « S'il vous plait, ne vous battez pas. »

Peter regarda le sol. « Je suis désolé d'être parti. J'avais tort. Mais je n'aurais jamais rien fais pour blesser l'un d'entre vous. Vous êtes les seuls amis que j'ai. » Il commença à quitter le petit groupe. « Même si vous ne voulez plus de moi comme ami. »

« Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un sale rat, Pettigrew. »

« Remus. », lui fit calmement Hermione en posant une main sur son bras. « Non. »

Remus lança un regard désespéré à sa petite amie. « Hermione, tu sais de quoi il est capable. », lui murmura t-il pour que personne d'autre ne puisse les entendre. « Ne lui donne pas une autre occasion de te blesser. »

« Remus, je dois essayer de le sauver lui aussi. », lui fit calmement Hermione. Elle regarda Peter qui était à l'arrière. « Peter, attend. » Il se retourna lentement. « Si tu dis que tu n'as rien à voir avec l'accident, et bien je te crois. »

Elle respira profondément et se retourna vers les garçons. « C'est moi qui ai été blessée, C'est moi qui doit juger. », leur fit-elle. « Je ne veux pas que vous traitiez Peter d'une façon différente pour moi. », termina t-elle. Aucun des garçons ne parla. Hermione soupira profondément. « Peter, peut-être est-ce que tu devrais donner à tout le monde un peu de temps maintenant. Nous sommes tous très fatigués et nos nerfs sont gonflés à bloc. » Peter se leva, incertain. « Je te promets que les choses iront mieux. », lui fit-elle. « Pas vrai les garçons ? »

« Quoi que tu dise, Hermione. », lui fit Sirius.

« Ouais, sûrement. », lui répondit James.

Remus lui serra la main pour l'approuver.

Personne ne bougea. « Humm, Peter, nous n'avons pas le droit de quitter la tour Gryffondor, cela fait partie de notre punition. », lui fit Hermione. Hermione regretta ses paroles quand elle sentit les garons se tendre derrière elle. « Peut-être, devrais-tu y aller et manger quelque chose. », se dépêcha t-elle d'ajouter. « Jusqu'à ce que tout le monde soit plus calme.

Peter acquiesça et s'éclipsa rapidement, mais, avant de partir, il fit un sourire à Hermione et lui fit un petit: « Merci. »

Hermione se tourna vers Sirius. Elle lui fit un sourire. « Tu n'allais pas réellement le balancer du balcon, pas vrai ? »

Il grimaça, mais ne lui répondit pas. Hermione mit rapidement une main sur sa bouche pour cacher le sourire qui menaçait de se montrer. « Promets-moi que tu ne le referas pas. », lui fit-elle.

Sirius roula les yeux. « Je ne peux pas te promettre cela. »

Remus se mit à rire. « Alors, promet moi que je serais avec toi la prochaine fois. »

« Stop. », ria Hermione. « Je suis vraiment sérieuse à ce sujet. Ce n'est pas trop tard pour Peter et non plus pour toi.», lui fit-elle en pointant son doigt sur le torse de Sirius. « Tu dois apprendre à contrôler ton tempérament. »

« Je sais contrôler mon tempérament. », l'objecta Sirius.

« Ouais, et tu as une belle bosse sur la tête qui te le prouve. », plaisanta Hermione. Ils riaient tous et discutèrent un moment ensemble.

Lily regarda à l'extérieur du groupe avec un sentiment au creux de son estomac. Elle se rapprocha de James et lui fit calmement. « James, est-ce que je peux te parler ? »

James se sépara tout de suite du groupe et suivit Lily. Quand elle fut sûre que personne ne les entendrait, elle commença. « James, par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Lily ? »

« James Potter, est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ou non ? »

« Rien, Lily, rien du tout ? C'est comme Hermione le dit. Nous sommes tous fatigués et sur les nerfs. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi. », commença lentement Lily. « Mais je n'aime pas comment elle vous tient tous les trois. »

« Elle ne nous tiens pas, Lily. », sourit James. « Ne serais-tu pas jalouse ? », plaisanta t-il.

« Devrais-je l'être ? », lui demanda t-elle sérieusement, avec une once de peur dans la voix.

« Non. », lui répondit immédiatement James. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Lily et entoura de ses bras l'amour de sa vie. « Jamais Hermione Granger ne pourra me mener. Tu es la seule fille qui a pu le faire. »

Lily, visiblement relaxée, resserra leur étreinte. « James, est-ce que nous connaissons réellement Hermione ? » James ne lui répondit pas mais l'embrassa avec passion. « Ne change pas de sujet. », lui répondit-elle quand ils se séparèrent.

« Je lui confierais nos deux vies. », lui fit sérieusement James. Il tient le regard de Lily et essaya de lui faire passer le message à travers ses yeux. « Si tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, alors, fais-moi confiance. »

« Je n'ai pas dis que je ne lui faisais pas confiance. », expliqua Lily. « Je pense juste qu'Hermione Granger en sait plus qu'elle ne laisse paraître et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. »

« Lils, je promet qu'il ne m'arrivera rien. »

Lily resserra son étreinte. Elle faisait confiance James, mais elle se promit de garder un oeil sur Hermione à partir de maintenant.

Plus tard dans la nuit, une fois que tous furent couchés, Remus et Hermione restèrent pour parler. Ils s'assirent ensemble près du feu de bois, se relaxant. Remus entremêlait ses doigts avec ceux d'Hermione, en les portant parfois à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

« Tu es fatiguée ? », lui demanda t-il doucement.

« Epuisée. », lui répondit Hermione dans un bâillement. Elle s'appuya un peu plus contre lui. « Mais pas assez pour monter tout de suite. »

Il lui fit un sourire. « Tu devrais te reposer. », lui fit-il à contre cœur. Il ne voulait la quitter, pas plus qu'elle ne le voulait.

« Je me repose. », lui répliqua t-elle. « Mes yeux sont fermés. » Il la regarda comme pour vérifier et ensuite, se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle ouvrit ses yeux en surprise et sourit contre ses lèvres. Puis, elle leva les mains et l'attira à elle, lui rendant son baiser avec la même passion.

« Merlin, comme je t'aime. », lui murmura t-il. Quand le baiser ne lui suffit plus, Remus poussa gentiment le corps d'Hermione en dessous du sien jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement allongée sur le canapé.

Hermione respira plusieurs fois profondément quand Remus, très calme, parcourait son corps de ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux, quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. Avec hésitation, elle se rapprocha et leurs jambes s'entremêlant, leur baiser se fit plus intense.

Remus avait une main sous sa tête, et l'autre sur sa jambe. Hermione ne pouvait réfléchir de façon logique quand elle le fit. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mains. Sans réfléchir plus, Hermione atteignit le t-shirt de Remus et s'apprêta à l'enlever quand ils entendirent quelqu'un entrer dans la salle commune.

L'arrivée d'une personne dans la salle commune, leur fit réaliser brutalement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans une pièce privée et les ramena si vite à la réalité que Remus en tomba pratiquement du canapé. Hermione essaya de ne pas rire tandis qu'elle lissait sa chemise et remettait en vain ses cheveux en place. Remus tira inutilement sur sa chemise et se leva.

Peter était retourné à la Tour Gryffondor, mais à leur grand soulagement, il ne les avait pas remarqués en premier lieu.

« Salut. », leur fit-il timidement en les approchant.

« Salut. », lui répondit Hermione. Elle regarda Remus pour voir s'il avait réussi à se calmer.

« Hey Peter. », lui fit Remus avec mesquinerie. Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui passa possessivement les bras autour de ses épaules. « Eh bien. Bonne nuit, alors. », lui fit-il.

Peter rougit. « Ouais. Bonne nuit. » Il partit vers les escaliers. « On se voit demain. »

Remus et Hermione le regardèrent disparaître en haut avant de se regarder.

« C'était tout juste. », lui fit Remus avec un sourire.

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une », lui fit calmement Hermione. « Remus. », commença t-elle avec hésitation. « C'était vraiment intense. »

« Ouais. », acquiesça t-il en lui frôlant la joue. « Intéressant. »

Elle lui fit un sourire et s'approcha. Il s'approcha également et l'embrassa encore. « Non, attend. », lui fit-elle durement en se détachant de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », lui demanda t-il.

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et son front se plissa d'inquiétude. « Remus, nous ne pouvons pas. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions …» Elle rougit, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

Remus compris immédiatement et lui sourit tendrement. « Hermione, nous n'avons pas à faire quelque chose que tu ne veuilles pas faire. »

« C'est ça le problème. », lui fit-elle. « Je voulais le faire. »

« Tu voulais. », lui fit Remus légèrement surpris.

« Oui, mais je pense que nous ne devrions pas. »

« Okay. », lui fit Remus vraiment confus.

« C'est trop tôt pour moi. Je ne veux pas le regretter plus tard. » Elle s'arrêta, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

Remus lui prit la main et l'embrassa doucement. « Je ne veux rien faire que nous risquions de regretter. Quand se sera le bon moment, nous le saurons. »

Hermione fit un sourire. « Je pense que nous devrions aller nous coucher. »

« Okay. », lui répondit Remus tout en se levant. Il se dirigea avec elle vers les escaliers et l'embrassa doucement. « Bonne nuit. »

« Je t'aime. », lui murmura t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. », lui retourna t-il avant de la laisser monter les escaliers. « On se voit demain. »

Elle lui fit un sourire et disparut en haut des escaliers. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de retourner, lui aussi, dans sa chambre.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapitre 16**_

Sans que les autres ne le sachent, Hermione n'avait pas bien dormi depuis la nuit où elle s'était presque noyée. Elle toussait et se retournait tout le temps dans son lit jusqu'à deux ou trois heures du matin, en essayant de gagner le sommeil alors elle se réveillait en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit à cause d'un cauchemar qui s'évaporait avant même qu'elle ne soit consciente. Au final, le résultat était le même. Hermione ne dormait pas plus de trois heures par nuit.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui n'allait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle sentait un vide dans son esprit qui ne la laissait pas tranquille. Au moins, quand elle pouvait aider Dumbledore dans la guerre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, elle se sentait utile. Et là, elle dormait bien. Maintenant que Dumbledore avait refusé son aide, elle se sentait vide. Elle se sentait impuissante sur les évènements qui allaient arriver et elle en avait peur.

Hermione faisait de son mieux pour occuper sa journée afin de se sentir utile. Elle passait des heures à la bibliothèque, se promenait très souvent avec Remus après les cours et restait même parfois dans la salle commune à jouer aux échecs, à la bataille explosive ou parlait avec les amis qui restaient. Mais, dès que sa tête touchait son oreiller, ses yeux semblaient vouloir rester ouverts.

C'était dans ses heures tardives, et seulement dans celles-là, qu'elle pensait à la nuit où elle avait vu Harry et Ron dans sa vision. Plus le temps passait, plus elle était certaine d'avoir vraiment été avec eux cette nuit-là. Cependant, cela ne la rassurait qu'un petit peu. Harry avait commencé à lui parler du département des mystères et de la pièce aux retourneurs de temps. Elle savait que les réponses à ces questions se trouvaient là-bas. Le problème maintenant, c'était de décider _quand_ elle voudrait avoir ces réponses.

Hermione devenait meilleure de jour en jour pour cacher son manque de sommeil à tout le monde. Quand le sommeil venait la chercher, elle s'excusait et sortait quelques minutes dans la solitude pour se sentir mieux. Elle commençait également à utiliser des sorts pour dissimuler les cernes qu'elle avait en dessous des yeux.

Pour la plupart des élèves, sa tactique marchait à merveille. Personne ne semblait remarquer qu'Hermione était proche d'une sérieuse dépression nerveuse. Personne, c'était sans compter Sirius. Il l'observait. La lueur chaleureuse qu'il y avait dans les yeux d'Hermione avait diminué les semaines suivant son accident. Il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle ne souriait que très rarement. Bien sûr, elle riait aux blagues qu'ils faisaient mais jamais son sourire ne semblait atteindre ses yeux.

Un soir, alors que tous étaient partis se coucher (tous sauf Hermione et lui-même), il l'approcha. Elle était assise sur le sol et se penchait au dessus d'un parchemin, une plume dans sa main droite.

« Hermione. », commença t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda t-elle en le regardant tout en essayant de contenir sa voix qui commençait à partir.

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te coucher ? », lui suggéra t-il. « Tu sembles complètement crevée. »

« Je ne peux pas. », lui répondit-elle en baillant. « Je dois terminer ce devoir de métamorphose. »

« Ce n'est pas pour la semaine prochaine ? », remarqua t-il à haute voix.

« Je ne veux pas prendre de retard. », lui rétorqua t-elle.

Sirius s'assit prudemment à côté d'Hermione, sans dire un mot. Il ne fit que la regarder. Après quelques minutes de silence, Hermione déposa sa plume et se retourna vers lui en colère: « Quoi ? »

Il soupira, mal à l'aise mais tint son regard: « Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas chez toi ou est-ce que je peux te donner mes propres suggestions ? »

« Sirius ? », commença Hermione, assez irritée. « De quoi tu parles ? Je suis en train d'essayer de terminer ce travail. »

Sirius refoula son envie de lui dire la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit: « Je suis seulement inquiet pour toi, okay ? Tu n'es plus toi-même ces derniers temps. »

Hermione le regarda en faisant bien attention à ce qu'elle allait dire: « Je vais bien. », lui fit-elle avant de retourner vers son devoir. Sirius la devança et lui prit la plume des mains. « Hey ! », protesta t-elle. « Rend-la moi ! », s'exclama t-elle en essayant de lui reprendre la plume.

« Non. », lui fit Sirius, borné. « Pas avant que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. » Hermione le poussa avec force et le fit tomber sur le sol. Sirius retomba avec douleur sur ses genoux. Elle lui prit la plume dans ses mains et se rassit.

Sirius ne se rassit pas mais la regarda curieusement lorsqu'elle retourna faire son travail. Il était sidéré par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Cela leur arrivait de se chamailler assez souvent mais c'était toujours pour s'amuser, sous la forme de plaisanterie. Ce n'était pas comme Hermione venait de le faire. Elle était toujours aimable et patiente avec tout le monde. Mais là, il ne voyait rien d'autre que du vide dans ses yeux.

Sirius se releva lentement sans détacher son regard d'Hermione. Il prit place sur le canapé et la regarda, estomaqué, jusqu'à ce qu'elle rassemble ses affaires et sorte de la pièce sans même lui lancer un regard.

Remus et Hermione marchaient dans le château. Remus faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour avoir une discussion, mais Hermione n'était pas vraiment coopérative.

« Hermione ? », lui fit-il doucement. « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Oui. », lui répondit-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Rien. », lui fit-elle rapidement, trop rapidement.

Il amena la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. « Tu es calme depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Je pensais que tu étais en train de digérer ce qui t'était arrivé à l'anniversaire de Sirius mais cela s'est passé depuis un mois maintenant. Je commence à penser que cela vient de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas de toi. », lui répondit-elle en essayant de le rassurer. « C'est moi. » Elle se mit à rire. "Ca sonne très mal. C'est pas toi, c'est moi."

Remus ne rit pas à sa phrase. « Ce n'est pas toi c'est moi veut toujours dire que ce que l'autre dit est vrai. »

Hermione s'arrêta et se plaça devant Remus pour qu'il la regarde. « Ce n'est pas vrai cette fois-ci. » Elle soupira, en essayant de trouver les bons mots pour lui dire comment elle se sentait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment commencer ni quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait même pas se l'expliquer elle-même. « Je t'aime. », commença t-elle.

« Je t'aime aussi. », lui répondit-il. Mais sa réponse était en retrait comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Hermione lui sourit tristement s'approcha encore de lui. Elle entoura la taille de Remus de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son torse. Avec un soupir, il enroula à son tour ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la rapprocha de lui. « J'ai parlé à Sirius ce matin. », lui fit-il doucement.

Elle se tendit dans ses bras mais il la tint fermement. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

Elle grinça des gens et sans grand effort, se retira de lui. « Rien, Sirius est un vrai emmerdeur, quelques fois. »

« Pas faux. », acquiesça Remus. « Mais c'est ton ami et il est inquiet pour toi. »

Hermione mit ses mains sur sa taille: "Et bien, tu peux lui dire que je n'aime pas être interrompue quand je travaille. »

Remus haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Je dirais que s'attaquer à lui était un peu excessif, même venant de toi. »

« Je ne l'ai même pas touché. », lui répondit-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Il n'y a pas qu'avec lui que tu es susceptible dernièrement. », continua Remus. « Lily et toi ressemblez plus à deux personnes qui se connaissent à peine qu'à de véritables amies, ces derniers temps. Et tu ne peux même plus regarder James dans les yeux. La seule personne que tu avec qui tu as un peu de patience, c'est Peter. Et c'est lui qui en mérite le moins de nous tous. »

« Je dois le faire, aucun d'entre vous n'a la patience pour lui.", lui rétorqua t-elle. Mais elle sentit immédiatement la honte la parcourir en entendant le ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour lui parler. Elle voulait dénier ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir quand cela s'était passé la première fois, ni pourquoi cela s'était passé. Mais elle et Lily évoluaient toutes les deux dans des directions différentes. Et elle ne pouvait plus regarder James parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de détails en lui qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier.

« Je suis juste fatiguée. », se lamenta t-elle.

« Et ça c'est autre chose encore. », continua t-il. « Lily dit que tu es debout jusqu'à pas d'heures et qu'il n'y a pas un matin on je n'ai pas dû te réveiller à la bibliothèque pour venir manger. »

« C'est les ASPICs. », lui fit-elle en lui fournissant la plus nulle des excuses qu'elle pouvait trouver.

« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. », lui rétorqua t-il. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre. J'aimerais que tu m'en parles. », lui fit-il dans un soupir.

Hermione s'arrêta, sentant soudainement ses nuits insomniaques dans son corps. « Je le veux. », lui fit-elle. « Mais j'ai peur que tu penses que j'ai perdu totalement la tête. »

Il lui fit un sourire. « Je ne penserais jamais cela. Tu peux tout me dire. »

« Tu dois être prudent avec ce que tu souhaites. », plaisanta t-elle sans joie.

« Hermione, tu dévies. Tu cherches à gagner du temps. »

« Okay. », soupira t-elle. Elle respira profondément avant de parler. "J'ai vu quelque chose cette nuit. Cette nuit dans le lac. », lui fit-elle calmement. « Et je n'arrête pas de penser à ça depuis »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu as vu quelque chose ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Avant que tu me sortes du la … », elle s'arrêta, sentant l'anxiété parcourir son corps. « Je pense ce qu'il s'est passé dans le lac, c'est réellement passé. Ou plutôt, j'ai vu Harry et Ron. J'ai parlé avec eux"

Remus se rapprocha d'Hermione pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir combien elle était choquée et fatiguée. « Hermione. », commença t-il doucement. « Tu es presque morte cette nuit-là. Ce n'était probablement rien d'autre qu'une hallucination, ou quelque chose du même genre. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ne penses-tu pas que je me suis dis la même chose que toi pendant ces dernières semaines. Je ne peux pas m'enlever l'idée que ce n'est pas ça. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire. »

Il détourna son regard. « Quoi ? », lui demanda t-elle. Remus se sentit mal à l'aise. « Quoi ? », lui redemanda t-elle.

« Ne penses-tu pas que tu es en train de chercher une excuse pour ne pas rester inactive ? Je veux dire, depuis que Dumbledore a arrêté les rendez-vous avec toi. Ne peux-tu pas juste te relaxer ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? », lui demanda Hermione en essayant de ne pas monter la voix. « Je peux me relaxer. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, parler autour du lac ? », la défia t-il.

Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Je suis désolé, tu as raison. Nous sommes vraiment relaxés maintenant. » Il lui prit gentiment la main. « Ma chérie, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. »

« Je ne peux pas être heureuse tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses à toutes ces questions. Tu comprends ? »

« C'est comme si tu avais pris une décision à propos de quelque chose et que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler. »

Hermione regarda dans les yeux de Remus et réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne serait pas capable de se reposer avant d'avoir ses réponses. Elle avait toujours été comme cela et combattre sa propre nature, la rendait malade. Elle soupira profondément. « J'ai besoin d'aller dans le département des mystères. »

"Le département des mystères.", répéta t-il. Il se souvint alors de la nuit de l'accident. Il se souvint qu'au moment où il la tenait dans ses bras, elle avait murmuré des propos incohérents. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait bloqué ses souvenirs-là. « Qu'y a-t-il dans le département des mystères ? »

« Des réponses. », lui répéta t-elle tout simplement.

« Quelles sont tes questions ? », lui demanda t-il, frustré en s'éloignant d'elle.

Elle le laissa reculer de quelques pas avant de poursuivre. « Tu dois me comprendre. », commença t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle en colère. « Comprendre quoi ? Que tu veux partir ? C'est ça pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu es distante et froide ces derniers temps. Tu veux aller dans ce département des mystères, pour voir s'il peut te ramener chez toi. Tu as changé le futur pour le sauver. Tu aides Dumbledore à tuer Voldemort pour lui. Tu m'as dit plus d'une fois que tu mourrais pour lui. Eh bien, je pense que tu l'aimes et que tu as réalisé que tu n'étais pas capable de vivre sans lui. »

« Ca n'a rien avoir avec Harry. », l'interrompit-elle.

« Ca a toujours avoir avec lui. », cria t-il en colère. « Je t'avais dans mes bras et remerciait le destin de ne pas t'avoir enlevé à moi et toi tu l'appelais, lui. »

« Tu deviens jaloux sans aucune raison. Je n'aime pas Harry je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je t'aime, toi. »

« Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester ici, avec moi. », lui demanda t-il faiblement.

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne resterais pas. Tu es le seul qui pense que je veux te quitter. Je ne le veux pas. »

« Alors, pourquoi aller dans le département des mystères ? »

Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. « Parce que je le dois. Je dois savoir ce que mes visions veulent dire. Harry et Ron m'ont demandé d'y aller. Je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire. Je le sens."

Il la regarda et elle pouvait sentir la peine qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, ainsi que la colère. Il se retourna et partit rapidement vers le château.

« Tu as demandé à le savoir. », lui cria t-elle en retour. « Si je ne peux pas être honnête avec toi et bien, fais-le moi savoir. Si tout ce que tu veux savoir, est combien les choses sont belles et que je suis heureuse, et bien, dis-le. » Elle souhaitait désespérément qu'il se tourne pour continuer leur dispute, mais il avait cessé de se battre et il partait loin d'elle.

Hermione serra les poings si forts qu'elle sentit ses ongles rentrer dans la peau de sa paume. Elle était si frustrée. Rien dans sa vie ne l'avait préparé au fait qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Remus. Le vertige et l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait en étant près de lui menaçait toujours de la submerger. Elle était heureuse de passer ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure avec lui mais toujours avec le bonheur venait la peur. Elle savait à quel point leur monde était dangereux et il le devenait un peu plus chaque jour. Elle ne pouvait imaginer perdre l'amour de sa vie alors qu'elle venait juste de le trouver.

Elle s'était déjà cru amoureuse une fois mais les sentiments confus qu'elle avait eu pour Ron Weasley n'étaient rien à côté des sentiments vertigineux qu'elle avait pour Remus. Ce n'est que maintenant qu'elle réalisait que Ron n'aurait jamais été plus que son meilleur ami.

Elle savait qu'elle commençait à faire sa propre vie à cette époque et elle était consciente que ça voulait dire abandonner tout ce qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle. Mais elle ne pourrait pas tout laisser tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponses à ses questions. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de laisser une question sans réponse. Ainsi, et même si ça devait le blesser, elle devait y aller. Elle espérait simplement qu'il lui pardonnerait quand elle reviendrait.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

Hermione resta, un bon moment, près du lac après que Remus l'ai quittée. Elle s'approcha de l'arbre le plus proche et s'assit confortablement contre son tronc. Le froid de l'hiver s'était envolé depuis longtemps et elle commençait à avoir un peu chaud

Elle se sentait complètement abattue. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'elle pouvait compter sur Remus pour la soutenir et le seul fait de penser qu'elle l'avait mit en colère, la faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

Elle sentait que toutes les réponses qu'elle voulait et dont elle avait besoin étaient maintenant hors de sa portée. Elle se demanda ce que les autres feraient s'ils avaient été à sa place. Qu'aurait fait Harry ? Qu'aurait fait James ? Qu'auraient fait ses parents? Qu'aurait fait Dumbledore? « Ca ne m'aide pas. », cria t-elle, frustrée.

« Hermione? »

Hermione sauta au plafondElle se retourna pour voir Sirius, debout à quelques pas d'elle. « Tu m'as fait peur, Sirius. », l'accusa t-elle en mettant la main sur son cœur.

« Désolé. », lui fit-il sincèrement. Il s'approcha et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Remus t'a parlé. », constata Hermione.

« Oui. », acquiesça t-il. « Il est vraiment choqué. Nous le sommes tous. » Il respira profondément. « Tu ne vas pas réellement nous quitter pas vrai ? »

« Est-ce qu'il t'a tout dit ? », lui demanda t-elle. Sirius acquiesça. « Alors, que vas-tu faire ? », lui demanda t-elle curieusement. Sirius se déplaça, mal à l'aise. « Non sérieusement, que ferais-tu ? »

« Laisse-moi te poser une question. », lui fit-il en changeant de sujet. « Qu'espères-tu obtenir en allant au département des mystères ? Espères-tu qu'ils te renvoient chez toi ? Parce que si Albus Dumbledore ne sait pas comment le faire, alors personne ne le peut. »

« Tu n'as jamais été dans le département des mystères, pas vrai ? », lui demanda Hermione. Sirius secoua négativement la tête. « Et bien, j'y suis déjà allée. Et si tu avais vu les choses qui s'y trouvaient, tu ne dirais pas cela. »

« Alors, tu es en train d'essayer de rentrer chez toi. », lui fit Sirius avec une once de tristesse dans la voix.

Hermione respira profondément. « Je ne sais pas. », admit-elle t-elle. « Au fond de moi, je crois que je n'ai pas encore accepté le fait que je ne verrais plus ma famille. »

Sirius eut une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. « Si c'est cela, Hermione. James, Remus, et moi pouvons encore t'amener à la maison de tes parents. Tu peux les revoir si tu le veux. Nous trouverons un moyen de le leur dire. »

« Non. », lui fit-elle en secouant tristement la tête. « Ce ne sont pas mes parents. Ils ne me portent pas. Pas encore. Je suis juste un rêve dans leur tête pour le moment. En plus, il n'y a pas qu'eux. Ron et Harry sont comme des frères pour moi et les Weasley nous ont presque adoptés dans leur famille, Harry et moi. »

« Et nous ? », lui demanda Sirius. « Tu penses que tu ne nous manqueras pas si jamais tu pars ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dis que je partirais. », lui répliqua-t-elle.

« C'est parce que tu es trop froussarde pour admettre que c'est la question à laquelle tu veux des réponses. Tu veux savoir si tu peux retourner là-bas. »

« Et même. », concéda t-elle. « Cela ne veut pas dire que j'y retournerais si je peux. »

« Et s'ils ne te laissent pas le choix. », la défia Sirius. « Est-ce que tu penses réellement qu'ils te laisseront rester à cette époque ? Et que se passera t-il s'ils se rendent compte que tu as changé tout ce que tu pouvais changer ? Hermione, as-tu la moindre idée de toutes les règles qui entourent les voyages dans le temps ?

« Bien sur que oui. », rétorqua t-elle. « Je suis désolée que vos vies comptes plus pour moi que des putains de règles à suivre. »

« Je le sais bien, Hermione. », acquiesça Sirius. « Je comprends pourquoi tu le fais. Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'eux le comprendront. Et as-tu pensé une seconde que, peut-être, le temps que tu connaissais n'existe plus ? »

Un frisson glacé parcouru Hermione. Toutes les fois où Dumbledore lui avait demandé de réfléchir à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment fait. Quel autre choix avait-elle eu ? Est-ce qu'elle aurait pu laisser James, Lily et Sirius à leur triste sort alors qu'elle pouvait les sauver?

Sirius parla encore plus lentement. « Harry aura ses deux parents et il ne sera plus la même personne que tu as connu. Tu pourrais même ne plus être son amie dans ton époque. »

« Ou Ron. », murmura t-elle. Elle devint totalement silencieuse, plongée dans d'intenses réflexions. Si elle et Harry n'avaient jamais été amis, et si elle et Ron n'avaient jamais non plus été amis elle n'aurait jamais été proche de Ginny ni du reste de la famille des Weasley. Elle pensa à la fille qu'elle était avant de devenir leur amie.

« Je n'essaye pas de t'effrayer. », lui fit-il en plaçant une main autour d'elle tout en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui. « Je ne pense pas que tu aies considéré tous ces détails. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne se remette debout. « Je comprends, Sirius. Mais je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien. Quoi qu'il se passe, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. »

Sirius se remit lentement debout. « Quand vas-tu partir alors ? »

« Aussi tôt que possible. », lui répondit-elle. « Si je ne le fais pas, je vais changer d'avis. »

« Nous allons avoir de gros problèmes quand Dumbledore découvrira que nous sommes partis. », soupira Sirius.

« Nous ? », lui demanda Hermione en haussant un sourcil vers lui.

« Tu ne pense pas que j'allais te laisser aller au ministère toute seule ? »

« Oh, Sirius. », s'exclama t-elle en l'entourant de ses bras. « Remus ne te pardonnera jamais quand il réalisera que tu m'auras aidée. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier. »

Sirius garda un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione quand ils retournèrent vers le château, heureux de la toucher même s'il n'était qu'un ami pour elle. « Alors, quand allons-nous partir ? Ce soir ? »

« Non, je pensais partir vendredi, après les cours. Cela sera assez tôt. Comme ça, on ne manquera rien »

« Et moi qui espérais ne pas devoir terminer le devoir de métamorphose de demain. _»_

« Tu ne l'as pas encore fini ? », le réprimanda Hermione.

« Hey », lui fit Sirius en la coupant. « Je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'avoir une leçon de morale de quelqu'un qui est en train de songer à partir de l'école, pour la seconde fois en un mois. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sirius la faisait toujours sourire. Quand ils regagnèrent la tour Gryffondor, ils ne se tenaient plus le bras. Hermione leva les yeux, d'un air mélancolique, vers Sirius

« Il aura tout oublié demain. » lui fit Sirius en lisant dans ses pensées. « Donne-lui juste un peu de temps. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Tu as raison. Ce n'est pas comme si Remus restait longtemps en colère. Je lui parlerais demain matin. Bonne nuit Sirius. »

« 'nuit Hermione. »

Mais Remus ne se montra pas le lendemain matin au petit-déjeuner et il ne vint à leur premier cours en commun que quelques minutes après que le cours ait commencé. Il fit perdre 10 points à Gryffondor et évita de parler à Hermione.

Pendant le dîner, Hermione ne parvint pas à rester plus de deux minutes seule avec Remus. Elle s'assit avec regret avec James, Sirius, Peter et Lily et joua avec sa nourriture. Les autres essayèrent de lui parler mais une fois qu'ils réalisèrent que ça ne l'intéressait pas, ils parlèrent entre eux.

Au milieu du dîner, Peter s'excusa tout en s'éclipsant. A part Lily, personne n'était attristé de le voir partir de la table. Même s'ils avaient promis à Hermione de ne pas le traiter différemment, c'était souvent difficile pour James et tout spécialement pour Sirius de ne pas perdre le contrôle d'eux-mêmes en face de lui. Et, Peter avait trouvé pas mal d'excuses pour rester le moins possible avec eux.

Cinq minutes après le départ de Peter, Hermione repoussa son assiette et se leva.

« Hermione, tu n'as presque pas mangé. », lui fit Lily.

« Je suis désolée. », lui répondit-elle. « Je n'ai pas faim. »

« Pourquoi ne parlerais-tu pas à Remus? », lui suggéra Lily. Elle était vraiment triste de voir ses deux amis se disputer.

« J'aimerais bien. », lui répondit Hermione. « Il ne veut pas me parler maintenant. J'aimerais … » Elle s'arrêta. « Peu importe. », Elle se détourna d'eux et marcha, la tête baissée jusqu'à la grande porte. À mi-chemin, elle vit Remus entrer dans la grande salle. Ils se regardèrent et Remus la regarda comme s'il voulait ne pas être là.

« Salut. », lui fit-elle quand ils furent à la même hauteur.

« Salut. », lui fit-il, se sentant mal à l'aise. Ils tombèrent dans un silence pesant jusqu'à ce que Remus parla. « Je pensais que tu étais déjà partie. »

« Non. »

« Tu as donc décidé de rester? », lui demanda t-il presque plein d'espoir.

« Non. », lui répondit-elle calmement. « Je pensais y aller vendredi. »

« Oh. », lui fit Remus.

« Remus, je …»

« Bonne chance, Hermione. », l'interrompit-il avant de se diriger vers ses amis qui les regardaient.

Hermione grinça les dents, en colère, mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle sortit rapidement de la grande salle.

James, Sirius et Lily regardèrent Remus quand il s'assit à coté d'eux.

« Je suppose que nous ne devons pas te demander comment ça va. », lui demanda sarcastiquement Sirius.

« La ferme, Sirius »

« Remus. », commença gentiment Lily. « Si ne vous ne vous parlez pas … »

« Ne le prend pas mal, Lily. », l'interrompit Remus. « Mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui ce passe, alors, je me tairais si j'étais toi. »

Lily sembla s'offenser. « Quel que soit le pourquoi de votre dispute. », lui fit-elle en détachant chaque mots. « C'est puéril de l'ignorer comme ça. »

« Je ne l'ignore pas. », argumenta Remus. « C'est elle qui … »

« Elle veut te parler. », le réfuta t-elle. « Elle ne veut pas se disputer. »

Remus regarda James qui était rester silencieux pendant l'échange.

James secoua la tête. « Désolé, vieux frère, mais Lily a raison. Quand on voit ce qu'il se passe. », lui fit-il en choisissant bien les mots. « Je pense que tu devrais lui parler, et le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez tous les trois? », leur fit Remus en boudant. Il posa ses bras sur la table et posa sa tête dessus. Après quelques minutes de silence il se leva, en colère, et sortit de la grande salle.

« J'irais voir à la bibliothèque si j'étais toi ! », lui cria Sirius. Remus lui répondit par un geste vulgaire avant de disparaître derrière les doubles portes.

« Maintenant. », leur fit Lily en portant son attention sur James et Sirius. « Vous allez me dire tous les deux pourquoi ils se disputent. »

Hermione était, en effet, en train de se diriger vers la bibliothèque, même si c'était de façon inconsciente. Elle se promenait tout simplement dans le château, son esprit focalisé sur Remus et rien d'autre. Elle espérait lui parler et qu'il la comprenne. Elle détestait se disputer avec lui. Ça la faisait se sentir seule.

'_Comment en suis-je arrivée à tombée amoureuse de lui ?'_, se demanda t-elle. Elle pensait souvent que ce n'était pas une des choses les plus malignes qu'elle ait faite, mais, si elle était honnête, tomber amoureuse de Remus était ce qui lui était arrivée de mieux de toute sa vie. Elle soupira. Elle ne regrettait rien et ne pouvait pas analyser ce sentiment. Mais elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle l'aimerait toujours: elle le savait instinctivement.

Hermione dépassa le premier couloir et se trouva sur celui qui la menait vers la bibliothèque. Elle se sourit à elle-même quand elle réalisa où lui avait mené ses pas. _'Autant y faire des recherches.'_, pensa t-elle. _'Cela ne sert à rien de me morfondre dans ma chambre.'_

Elle était presque arrivée à la bibliothèque quand elle entendit les voix très reconnaissables de Peter et de Rogue. Elle dégaina sa baguette et se faufila vers l'endroit d'où elle pensait qu'elles venaient. Si Rogue ennuyait Peter, elle l'empêcherait de continuer avant qu'il ne sache qui était là.

Elle se rapprocha encore plus de là où, selon elle, ils étaient et écouta attentivement.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. J'en ai rien à faire, Pettigrew. », lui balança Rogue.

« Mais je te l'ai dit, Séverus. Ça veut dire quelque chose, je le sais. », lui retourna Peter.

« Ca suffit ! », lui rétorqua Séverus. « Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je retourne auprès des Serpentards. »

Hermione recula de quelques pas car elle s'attendait à ce que Rogue la découvre à tout moment.

« Attends, Severus ! », l'implora Peter. « Ecoute-moi. » Hermione n'entendit pas la réponse de Rogue mais il avait dû attendre parce que Peter continua. « D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre en 'espionnant' Remus, James et Sirius, elle va aller au Département des Mystères. C'est pour cela qu'ils se disputent. »

« Et bien .. pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis plus tôt ? », lui fit Severus. « Ce n'est pas un jeu, Pettigrew. Dis-moi ce que tu sais. »

« Il ne veut pas qu'elle parte. », lui répondit maladroitement Peter.

« Oui ? », fit Rogue, impatient. « Mais, pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », lui répondit calmement Peter.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un incapable, tu le sais, Pettigrew ? », lui lança méchamment Rogue. « Pourquoi va t-elle au Ministère ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », lui répéta Peter.

« Et bien, je suggère que tu le découvres. », lui rétorqua froidement Rogue. « Si le Mage Noir doit modifier ses plans, nous avons besoin de savoir exactement ce qu'il se passe. »

Hermione poussa un petit cri et posa immédiatement sa main sur sa bouche. Elle commença à partir mais Peter et Rogue furent devant elle presque immédiatement.

Rogue la désarma rapidement et ils la poussèrent, tous les deux, contre le mur. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? », grogna Rogue.

« Comment peux-tu nous faire ça, Peter ? », lança t-elle à ce dernier tout en ignorant Rogue.

Rogue regarda vers le couloir. « Ils vont bientôt avoir fini leur repas maintenant. Je te fais confiance pour lui lancer le sortilège 'Oubliette' ? », demanda Rogue à Peter.

Peter acquiesça et Rogue tendit la baguette d'Hermione à Peter. Ce dernier la mit rapidement dans sa poche. « Quel dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps de lui lancer le Veritaserum. », lui fit méchamment Rogue. « Vérifie qu'elle ne se souvienne de rien. », termina Rogue.

Peter et Rogue reculèrent tout en pointant leur baguette sur Hermione. Elle savait que la meilleure chance qu'elle avait de s'en sortir était d'attendre que Rogue parte. Elle s'affaira donc à ne pas leur montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

Rogue partit et Hermione reporta toute son attention sur Peter. Il pointait sa baguette beaucoup trop haut et Hermione savait qu'elle avait de très grande chance de finir comme le professeur Lockhart: passer le restant de ses jours à Ste Mangouste. Peter ne savait pas lancer de sorts.

« Peter, s'il te plait. », commença t-elle.

« La ferme, Hermione. », lui cracha Peter et elle pouvait dire qu'il appréciait la position dans laquelle ils étaient. « Tu fais moins ta maligne, maintenant, n'est-ce pas »

« Peter. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. », plaida encore une fois Hermione.

Peter lui décocha un sourire: « Au contraire, Hermione. Je sais exactement ce que je fais. » Il leva la baguette et Hermione ferma les yeux, attendant un sort qui ne vint jamais. Elle entendit quelqu'un courir à leur gauche. Hermione et Peter se retournèrent et aperçurent, au dernier moment, quelqu'un se jeter sur Peter. Ils tombèrent au sol.

Remus ne s'embêta pas à utiliser sa baguette pour jeter un sort à Peter. Il le frappa d'abord à l'estomac, faisant se plier Peter en deux puis son poing entra en contact avec la mâchoire de Peter

La baguette de Peter ainsi que celle d'Hermione volèrent par terre. Hermione attrapa habilement la sienne et la pointa sur Peter. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui lancer un sort sans risquer de toucher Remus qui frappait Peter. A un moment, Peter réussit à éviter l'un des poings de Remus mais cela ne fit qu'enrager encore plus ce dernier.

« Remus, stop ! », lui cria Hermione. « Ca suffit ! » Elle pouvait entendre les élèves se diriger vers eux et elle avait bien peur que des professeurs arrivent également.

Remus l'ignora. Il remit Peter sur ses pieds et l'envoya valser contre le mur opposé. « Tu as essayé de la tuer, avoue ? », lui balança Remus, en colère.

« On se bat ! », cria quelqu'un dans le corridor. Immédiatement, des élèves les rejoignirent.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de Remus pour l'apaiser. Peter jeta un coup d'œil au-dessus du bras de Remus et aperçu la quinzaine d'étudiants qui les avaient rejoints. « Lâche-moi ! Loup-garou ! », cria t-il.

Un bruit de fond se propagea du côté des élèves. Hermione poussa un cri et serra plus fort le bras de Remus. Ce dernier se leva et regarda Peter qui avait un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres. Remus recula de quelques pas, sentant les yeux des autres sur lui.

Peter s'appuya sur le mur: « Tu peux me battre jusqu'au sang mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'empêchera de dire la vérité à tout le monde, Remus ! », fit fortement Peter pour que tous l'entende. « Toute l'école va savoir ce que tu es. »

Remus s'approcha dangereusement de Peter mais Hermione se plaça entre les deux. « Non. Tu ne ferais qu'empirer les choses. », termina t-elle tout en l'attirant plus loin. Le corps de Remus était tendu et il se laissa tout de même guider par Hermione. Sans pour autant relâcher Remus, Hermione se retourna vers Peter et lui fit lentement pour que personne d'autre que lui ne l'entende: « Je jure que tu payeras pour cela. Même pas même Voldemort sera capable de te protéger de moi. »

Les yeux de Peter s'élargirent mais Hermione ne savait pas si c'était à cause de ce qu'elle lui avait prédit ou bien parce qu'elle avait osé prononcer le nom du Mage Noir. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle emmena Remus ailleurs et fut peinée de voir les étudiants s'écarter quand Remus les approchait. Remus ne le remarquait pas ou s'en fichait.

Elle le ramena à la tour Gryffondor aussi vite qu'elle le put. Ils entrèrent rapidement dans la chambre de Remus et des Maraudeurs qui, heureusement, était vide.

Il s'assit lourdement sur son lit. Elle le regarda, attentive, pas certaine de savoir par quoi commencer.

« C'est terminé. », lui fit-il calmement. « Les lettres vont arriver demain ou après demain et je serais expulsé lundi.

« Non. », lui fit fortement Hermione. Elle s'assit à ses côtés et prit les mains pleines de bleus de Remus dans les siennes. Il frissonna quand elle les toucha et les approcha de ses lèvres puis, les embrassa. « Tu ne seras pas expulsé. Dumbledore ne le permettra pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Il haussa les épaules: « Personne ne voudra laisser son enfant dans une école qui accepte les loups-garous. C'est bon. », lui fit-il d'une voix qui sembla éteinte pour Hermione. « J'ai toujours su que cela allait arriver. Je l'accepte. »

« Ne parle pas comme cela. », le supplia Hermione. « Nous traverserons cette mauvaise passe. Cela ne se passera pas aussi mal que tu le penses. Tu es très apprécié à Poudlard et Sirius et James seront de ton côté. » Elle commença à pleurer. « Je lancerais un sort à quiconque tentera de t'embêter. »

La phrase d'Hermione le fit sourire. « Alors je peux y aller en restant caché derrière ma petite-amie et mes deux meilleurs amis pendant toute ma vie ! »

« Ne plaisante pas. », lui cria t-elle. « Oh, tout est de ma faute. »

« Non, c'est pas vrai. », lui fit-il en la rassurant. Il l'a prit dans ses bras. « Il ne t'a pas blessée, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, mais Remus il est contre nous. Peter est un Mangemort. Je l'ai entendu parler avec Rogue. Ils complotent pour Voldemort. »

« Ils complotent quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peter fouine partout. Il savait que j'avais l'intention d'aller au Ministère. Il l'a dit à Rogue.

« Est-ce que tu sais s'il sait que tu viens du futur ? », lui demanda Remus.

« Non, je ne pense pas qu'il sache ça. Remus qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas.», lui fit doucement Remus en la serrant plus fort. Ils furent interrompus par des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer en trombe Sirius, James ainsi que Lily. Ils se regardèrent.

« Vous avez entendu, alors. », leur fit calmement Remus.

« Tout le monde en parle dans la salle commune. », leur annonça James.

« Ca a été rapide. », souffla tristement Remus.

« Apparemment, quatre ou cinq Gryffondors vous ont vu vous battre ! Ils ont entendu Peter de traiter de « loup-garou ». Ils sont en train de rassembler toutes les pièces du puzzle maintenant. », continua Sirius.

« Nous avons été bombardés de questions dès que nous avons mis les pieds dans la salle commune. », rajouta Lily.

« Nous sommes montés directement. », termina James.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous battus ? », lui demanda Lily.

« Il était en train d'attaquer Hermione. », l'expliqua Remus. « C'est un Mangemort. »

Lily regarda Hermione. Hermione fut surprise de voir dans son regard qu'elle n'y croyait pas. « Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? », demanda t-elle à Remus.

« Je l'ai entendu parler à Rogue. », lui expliqua Hermione. « Ils complotaient quelque chose pour le Mage Noir. »

« Je ne te crois pas. », lui déclara douteusement Lily.

« Crois-la, Lily. », lui fit James. « Il se passe beaucoup plus de choses, choses que tu ne sais pas. »

« Alors expliquez-moi. », leur cria t-elle. « Je suis malade de rester dans l'ignorance. Vous quatre, vous savez quelque chose et j'en ai assez de rester à l'écart. »

James regarda Hermione qui secoua lentement la tête.

Lily fronça les sourcils: « Tu lui demande la permission ? », termina t-elle froidement. « Je pensais qu'on n'avait pas de secret l'un pour l'autre. », fit-elle à James.

« Ce n'est pas le secret de James. », l'interrompit Sirius.

« J'espérais vraiment pouvoir te le dire, Lily. », lui répondit Hermione. « Mais je ne peux pas. » Elle s'arrêta. « Dumbledore ne le veut pas. », lui mentit Hermione.

« Alors, Dumbledore est au courrant ? »

« Oui. », lui fit rapidement Hermione qui voyait que ce mensonge rassurait quelque peu Lily.

« Je déteste changer de sujet. », les interrompit Sirius. « Mais, qu'allons-nous faire pour Remus? »

James et Lily jetèrent des regards sympathiques vers Remus. Moony se leva en colère, faisant presque cogner Hermione contre le mur. « Ne faites-pas cela. », leur fit-il durement. « Je ne veux pas et n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Je n'en veux pas".

« Ce n'était pas de la pitié, Moony. », lui répondit calmement James. « Nous sommes seulement très inquiets pour toi. »

« Et bien, ne le soyez pas. », lui rétorqua Remus. « Que je sois maudit si je laisse Peter ruiner ma vie. » Hermione eut un sourire derrière Remus. La colère était définitivement meilleure que l'apitoiement et la dépression.

« Très juste. », acquiesça Hermione. « Nous ne le laisserons pas l'emporter au Paradis. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous surpasserons cette passe ensemble. »

Remus se retourna vers elle. « Ensemble ? », lui demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça: « Je n'irais nulle part, je te le promets. » Remus ouvrit ses bras et elle s'y engouffra. « Je te le promets" lui répéta t-elle.

Les cinq amis restèrent et parlèrent jusque bien tard dans la nuit. À un moment Lily et James descendirent dans la salle commune et crièrent à tout le monde d'aller se coucher, mais revinrent rapidement. Vers deux heures du matin, Lily, résignée, leur souhaita bonne nuit. Même Sirius et James se mirent dans leur lit et s'endormirent rapidement, laissant Remus et Hermione relativement seuls.

« Je pense que je devrais retourner dans ma chambre. », lui fit Hermione.

« Reste. », lui demanda Remus.

Elle lui fit un sourire: « Je ne devrais pas. »

Il lui prit la main et enlaça ses doigts fins avec les siens. « Je ne veux pas rester seul ce soir. », lui répondit-il calmement.

« Très bien. », se résigna t-elle. « Laisse-moi juste me changer. »

Remus se déplaça vers sa valise et y sorti un t-shirt assez long. « Tu peux l'enfiler si tu veux. », lui fit-il en le lui tendant.

Elle le prit un air de '_propriétaire_ _terrien'_ tout en souriant « Tourne-toi. », lui ordonna t-elle. Remus se retourna, obéissant. Il pouvait l'entendre soupirer derrière lui: « C'est bon, je suis prête. »

Il se retourna pour la retrouver avec son t-shirt, dans son lit, la couverture au-dessus de ses jambes. Il respira profondément avant de la rejoindre dans le lit, et les recouvrit de la couverture. Il s'assit à côté d'Hermione et commença à retirer son t-shirt : « Ca te dérange ? » Elle secoua la tête et il enleva donc son t-shirt pour le poser en suite au bout du lit. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le lit pour que leurs têtes se reposent sur l'oreiller. Il passa ses bras autour d'Hermione et la 'tourna' pour qu'ils puissent s'installer confortablement l'un contre l'autre.

« Je t'aime. », lui murmura t-il dans la nuit.

« Pas autant que je t'aime. », lui répondit-elle en resserrant les bras de Remus à sa taille, puis, ferma les yeux.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre 18**_

Hermione se sentit violemment secouée. Après une nuit si agréable, ce n'était pas une des meilleures façons de se réveiller.

« Réveille-toi, Hermione. », lui demanda James.

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, pas encore très réveillée. « C'est quoi le problème ? » Elle pouvait voir James et Sirius devant elle.

Rémus s'assit, à moitié endormi, à côté d'elle et leur fit tout en baillant: « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Dumbledore arrive. », leur répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Rémus et Hermione sortirent à quatrième vitesse de leur couverture et sautèrent, par la même occasion, du lit.

« Ici, Hermione. », lui fit James en lui tendant la cape d'invisibilité. La jeune fille s'en couvrit des pieds à la tête et se replia dans l'un des coins de la pièce. Quelques secondes plus tard, Dumbledore apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je suis ravi de vous voir réveillés. », leur fit-il en un sourire. Il s'approcha de Rémus. « Comment vas-tu, Rémus ? »

« Bien, monsieur. »

Dumbledore respira profondément: « Bien, apparemment, notre secret n'en est plus un. »

« Oui, Monsieur. »

« Est-ce vrai que c'est Mr Pettigrow qui l'a dit à tout le monde ? »

« Oui. »

Dumbledore secoua la tête: « C'est vraiment ce qui est le plus décevant. »

« Professeur, que va t-il arriver maintenant ? », lui demanda Remus.

« Arriver ? »

« Oui, à moi. Vais-je être expulsé ? »

« Bien sûr que non, lui répondit rapidement Dumbledore. « Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, mon garçon. »

Remus lui fit un sourire, visiblement soulagé.

« Mais, je suis navré de vous dire que vos derniers jours à l'école vont être pénibles. »

Rémus acquiesça: « J'ai toujours su que j'allais devoir supporter ce genre de situation. »

« Heureusement. », lui fit Dumbledore en plaçant une main sur l'épaule de Rémus. « Il ne reste plus que quelques mois avant que vous ne passiez vos ASPIC. Je sais que vous réussirez à surmonter cela d'une manière responsable, mais je vous en conjure, ne répondez pas lorsque les élèves vous provoqueront. Vos différents agissements seront beaucoup plus surveillés que celle des autres étudiants dès maintenant. »

« Je comprends, monsieur. Je ne trahirais pas votre confiance. », lui fit fortement Rémus.

Dumbledore tapota de la main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et lui fit avec un sourire: « Je le sais, Rémus. Tu ne m'as jamais donné aucune raison de ne pas être fier de toi. » Puis, il les quitta.

Une fois certaine du départ de Dumbledore, Hermione enleva la cape. « Merci. », dit-elle à James, reconnaissante tout en lui rendant sa cape.

« Pas de quoi. », lui répondit-il.

Hermione se retourna et prit les vêtements qu'elle avait mis au pied du lit de Rémus la veille et se dirigea ensuite vers la porte: « Où vas-tu ? », lui demanda Rémus.

« M'habiller dans ma chambre. », lui répondit-elle. « Je reviens dans vingt minutes et vous avez intérêt à être prêts quand j'arriverais. »

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda James à son tour.

« Pour le petit-déjeuner. », lui répondit Hermione comme si c'était l'évidence même.

« Non. », lui rétorqua Rémus. « Je n'irais pas. »

« Si, tu vas y aller. », lui rétorqua Hermione en se tournant vers lui. « Tu ne vas pas te terrer ici pour le restant du trimestre. Nous allons tous prendre notre petit déjeuner et, ensuite, aller en cours comme si rien ne s'était passé parce que tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'être ce que tu es. »

« Hermione. », protesta Rémus. « Tout le monde va en parler. »

« Et ils en parleront encore plus si tu te terres. », lui retourna Hermione. « Ecoute, je sais que tu es nerveux, mais nous devons y faire face. Nous ne devons pas leur donner l'impression qu'ils _nous_ blessent. », termina t-elle, bornée. Son cœur battit deux fois plus vite quand elle utilisa le pronom. Elle lui fit un sourire rapide et l'embrassa. « Maintenant, dépêche-toi et tiens-toi prêt. Je reviens. Elle sortit rapidement de la pièce, laissant les garçons sans voix.

Sirius fut le premier à dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tous: « Ca va être génial, aujourd'hui. », fit-il sarcastiquement. Ils rirent. Cette simple phrase fit descendre d'un coup la tension qui régnait dans la pièce quelques instants plutôt.

« Je vous suggère de faire ce qu'elle a dit. », leur fit James, et ils s'habillèrent. « J'ai le net pressentiment qu'elle était sérieuse, tout à l'heure en disant qu'elle revenait dans vingt minutes, que nous soyons habillés ou non. »

En effet, comme elle l'avait dit, Hermione revint vingt minutes plus tard avec quelqu'un d'autre. Lily était toujours occupée à attacher ses cheveux dans un quand Hermione l'entraîna dans la chambre des garçons: « Prêts ? »

James était toujours en train de se brosser les cheveux.

« C'est un combat perdu d'avance, James, ils ne s'aplatiront jamais. », plaisanta Lily

James lui fit un sourire moqueur et jeta sa brosse sur son lit. Ensuite, il se passa les mains dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffa.

« Stop ! », se mit à rire Lily, en lui ôtant ses mains de ses cheveux. « Tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça. »

« C'est pour ça que je le fais. », lui répondit-il la prenant par la taille pour l'embrasser. « Bonjour. », murmura-t-il.

« Bonjour. », lui chuchota-t-elle en retour.

Hermione alla vers Rémus. « Prêt ? », lui demanda t-elle. Il acquiesça mais son visage montrait que c'était la dernière la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire. Elle lui sourit gentiment et lui donna un rapide baiser. « Tout ira bien. », lui murmura t-elle. « Je te le promets. »

« Pas de baiser pour moi ? », grommela Sirius de l'autre coté de la pièce. James lui envoya un baiser bruyant et ils rirent.

Ils se dirigèrent dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondors. Il n'y avait que quelques premières et deuxièmes années, qui partirent rapidement quand ils virent les septièmes années s'approcher. Hermione serra les dents et les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent. Elle sentit Remus se crisper à côté d'elle. « Rémus. », lui fit-elle soudainement. « Je pense avoir oublié mon pull dans votre chambre cette nuit. Est-ce que tu pourrais aller me le chercher ? »

« Oui, bien sur. », lui murmura t-il et, il monta rapidement les escaliers.

Hermione le regarda monter la dernière marche. « Ecoutez-moi, tous. », leur fit-elle rapidement en se tournant vers James, Sirius et Lily. « J'ai un plan qui pourrait peut-être permettre à Remus d'être tranquille après aujourd'hui »

« Lequel ? », lui demandèrent-ils curieux.

Hermione respira profondément: « Nous allons tous les quatres lancer sorts, maléfices et autres à quiconque le regardera de travers. »

« Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? », lui fit James avec un sourire qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure.

« Je suis mortellement sérieuse. », lui retourna Hermione. « Après ce qu'on aura fait à tout le monde aujourd'hui, personne n'osera encore l'embêter. »

« Hermione, tu sais que nous allons avoir plein d'ennuis après ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Bien sûr que je le sais, mais je cours le risque. »

« Alors, je te suis. », lui fit Lily. Les garçons regardèrent Lily, choqués. « Ne faites pas les surpris. », leurs fit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'une semaine de retenue si nous pouvons garantir à Rémus de ne plus se faire persécuter par les autres ? » Hermione fit un grand sourire à Lily. Elle ne lui avait jamais été aussi reconnaissante. Lily lui sourit en retour. « Tu n'es pas la seule personne qui l'aime, Hermione. »

« Je sais. », fit Hermione tout en souriant. « Heureusement que je ne le suis pas. »

« Attendez une seconde. », les interrompit James. « Vous avez entendu ce que Dumbledore a dit ce matin. Il a dit qu'on ne devait pas répondre quand il était provoqué. Cela ne fera qu'empirer les choses. »

« Non, il a dit que _Remus_ ne devait pas rétorquer. Remus n'aura pas à lever sa baguette. C'est pourquoi nous, nous le devons. », lui retourna Hermione.

« Tu ne connais pas Rémus. », lui dit Sirius. « Si nous dégainons nos baguettes, il le fera également. »

« Alors, je le désarmerais. Il ne lancera pas un seul sort aujourd'hui. », fit simplement Hermione. « Ecoutez, c'est uniquement pour un jour, peut-être deux tout au plus. » Elle attendit quelques secondes mais ses amis ne firent pas d'objections.

« Je te suis, Hermione. », fit Sirius en luis souriant comme s'il s'amusait.

« Nous également. », fit James en répondant pour Lily.

« Je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous. » Elle regarda à sa gauche et vit Remus qui les rejoignait. « Pas un mot à Remus. », leur fit-elle en un chuchotement.

« Hermione, je n'ai trouvé ton pull nulle part. Es-tu certaine de l'avoir laissé là-bas ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Huh, c'est bizarre. Mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Descendons prendre notre petit-déjeuner, je meurs de faim. »

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle, encadrant Remus comme s'il était un chef d'Etat important. Chacun d'eux avait leur baguette fermement serrées dans leurs mains, en dessous de leur robe. La grande salle n'avait jamais été aussi calme. C'était presque déconcertant mais ils firent de leur mieux pour ignorer le silence. Une fois assis, le brouhaha habituel des conversations reprit et, même en écoutant attentivement, ils ne purent saisir aucune conversation.

Ils retournèrent à leur assiette mais aucun d'eux n'avaient faim. Ils étaient assez préoccupés. Après vingt minutes d'essai de conversation, ils poussèrent leurs plats et décidèrent de partir pour arriver plutôt en cours.

Juste au moment où ils franchirent la double porte de la grande salle, ils entendirent un long cri de loup. Avant que les autres ne puissent réagir, Lily avait déjà lancé un sort vers la table des Serpentard. Le sort toucha un garçon et, cela eu un résultat affreux sur sa personne. En effet, ses cheveux bruns qui étaient bien plaqués en arrière, poussèrent sur son visage et ses mains.

« Miss Evans ! », vint une voix en colère depuis la table des professeurs.

Lily leur lança. « S'il veut agir comme un animal, autant qu'il ressemble à un animal. » Elle se tourna vers ses amis et leur sourit: « Et de un. Allez-y. Je vous rejoindrais tout à l'heure. » James prit la main de Lily et la lui serra avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la table des professeurs, de l'autre coté de la grande salle. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle entendit les garçons parler dans le couloir.

« C'est bien ma petite amie ! », fit fièrement James, ce qui fit sourire Sirius et Hermione.

Remus était, par contre, très grave. « Elle va avoir une retenue pour avoir lancé un sort dans la grande salle. »

« Peut-être. », lui admit Hermione. Elle lui tapota l'épaule avant de passer son bras autour. « On le saura quand elle nous aura rejoint pour le cours. » Elle marcha un peu plus vite avec Remus et ils laissèrent James et Sirius derrière.

Ils étaient seuls quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle du cours de métamorphose et purent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle: au fond. Aller au fond de la classe était quelque chose qu'Hermione détestait faire, mais aujourd'hui, elle en était reconnaissante. C'était beaucoup plus facile de garder un œil sur les autres étudiants à l'arrière que tout devant.

Les autres élèves de septièmes années arrivèrent lentement dans la classe. Certains passèrent rapidement devant le groupe mais d'autres (quelques uns seulement) passèrent plus lentement en leur faisant des sourires encourageants. Lily arriva en même temps que le professeur McGonagall et s'assit à sa place habituelle, à coté de James. Une fois assise, ils apprirent enfin quelle était sa punition.

« Une petite retenue. », leur fit-elle presque fièrement. « Ca aurait pu être bien pire. »

« A quoi pensais-tu ? », lui siffla Rémus. « C'était stupide. »

Lily le regarda sévèrement. « Non, ce qui était stupide, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il ne le refera plus. »

« Miss Evans, Monsieur Lupin. Le cours a commencé. », leur fit durement leur professeur de métamorphose. Ils refirent attention au cours qui avait, en effet, déjà commencé. Ils avaient prit un certain risque aujourd'hui, mais ils ne voulaient pas s'attirer les foudres de Minerva McGonagall. Aucun d'eux n'avait assez de courage pour les affronter.

Ils se débrouillèrent pour suivre leurs cours de la journée sans incident. Hermione ne doutait pas un seul instant que la réponse fulgurante de Lily à la moquerie du Serpentard avait refroidi certaines ardeurs. A la fin du dîner, ils étaient tous extrêmement fatigués.

Remus se leva avant tout le monde et tendit une main vers Hermione. « Prête ? »

« Pourquoi ? », lui fit-elle confuse.

« Nous avons un rendez-vous, pas vrai ? », lui fit Rémus en lui souriant. Un air désolé parcourut le visage d'Hermione. « Nous ne devrions peut-être pas ce soir. Nous devrions peut-être rester _tous _ensemble. »

« On est jeudi et James et Sirius ont leur entraînement de Quidditch. », lui fit Rémus en gardant toujours sa main tendue vers la jeune fille.

« Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'y aller. », leur répondit James. « Je pense qu'Hermione a raison. Nous devrions rester ensemble ce soir. Peut-être pour étudier dans la bibliothèque ? »

Remus regarda ses amis, un air incrédule sur son visage. « Vous préférez étudier plutôt que d'aller jouer au Quidditch ? » Rémus se rassit et les regarda sévèrement. « Je sais ce que vous essayez de faire et je l'apprécie, vraiment. Mais vous n'avez pas à être mes gardes du corps pour le restant de ma vie. Je ne le veux pas. En plus … », rajouta t-il en se tournant vers Hermione. « Tu m'as dit, ce matin, que nous devions agir comme d'habitude. Tu te souviens ? ne pas se terrer. »

« Tu as raison. », lui fit Hermione tout en se sentant nerveuse.

« Bien sûr que j'ai raison, allez, viens. », lui fit-il en lui tendant à nouveau la main. Hermione l'attrapa, résignée, et, après avoir jeté un regard aux autres, quitta la pièce avec Remus.

Ils firent le tour du lac. « Ce n'était pas si mauvais, aujourd'hui. », lui fit Rémus. « Ca aurait put être bien pire. »

« Oui. », acquiesça Hermione. « Ca aurait pu. »

« Tu as été vraiment géniale aujourd'hui. », lui fit-il doucement. « Bien meilleure que je ne l'ai été pour toi. », lui fit-il avec une once de tristesse dans la voix.

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Te souviens-tu de ce que nous avons fait avant-hier ? », continua Rémus.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Nous avons eu une discussion. »

Remus se mit à rire. « N'est-ce pas une bonne façon de dire que j'ai agi comme un vrai salaud ? »

« Remus. », lui fit-elle en riant à son tour. « Tu n'es pas un salaud. Je n'étais pas très compréhensive par rapport à vos problèmes. Je ne pensais qu'à moi. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai. », l'interrompit Rémus. « Au contraire, tu n'as presque jamais pensé à toi-même. Et, la seule fois ou tu avais besoin de faire quelque chose pour toi, j'ai été trop égoïste pour te laisser la faire. »

« Ca n'a plus aucune importance maintenant. », lui fit Hermione. « Je n'ai plus vraiment envie de faire ce que j'avais en tête. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Hermione s'arrêta: « Je crois que je ne vais pas aller au Département des Mystères. »

« Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi ce brusque changement d'avis ? » Elle soupira: « C'est juste que ce n'est plus important. » Rémus fronça les sourcils, consterné. Elle s'arrêta et le fit la regarder: « Tu es important à mes yeux, Rémus. Je ne vais pas te laisser tomber. » Elle s'arrêta et respira un bon coup. « Je t'aime. »

Remus lui fit un doux sourire: « Je sais. Je t'aime aussi. »

« Non, … je veux dire. Je t'aime réellement. Et, encore plus aujourd'hui que lorsque je te l'ai dit la première fois. », lui rajouta Hermione. « J'ai essayé de m'imaginer ce qu'il m'arriverait en rentrant chez moi et, je sais que si je devais partir, je me sentirais affreusement malheureuse, misérable. Mais, j'ai peur. »

Rémus s'approcha d'Hermione et passa un bras autour de sa taille, la laissant s'appuyer contre lui. « De quoi as-tu donc peur ? », lui demanda t-il.

« De te perdre. », lui murmura t-elle si bas qu'il l'entendit à peine.

« Je ne vais pas m'en aller, Hermione. », la rassura t-il.

« Remus, des évènements terribles arrivent aux sorciers qui essayent de modifier le cours du temps. J'ai changé certaines choses et maintenant, je perds le contrôle. » Hermione pouvait sentir les vibrations du rire de Rémus contre sa poitrine et elle se dégagea: « Quoi ? »

« Tu n'as jamais eu le contrôle. », lui fit-il.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. », lui rétorqua t-elle. Sa voix trembla quand elle continua. « Quelque chose va se passer, je peux le sentir. Avant que tout ne sois terminé, je payerais pour ce que j'ai fait. »


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

Remus et Hermione décidèrent de rentrer assez tôt à la tour Gryffondor. Ils firent le chemin en silence, la journée avait été éprouvanteet les deux jeunes gens étaient bien contents qu'elle soit terminée.

Remus était toujours légèrement choqué de la révélation qu'Hermione lui avait faite. Si elle n'avait pas autant tremblé dans ses bras en lui parlant, il n'y aurait pas repensé mais elle avait l'air réellement inquiète.

« Hermione. », lui fit-il tout en hésitant. « J'aimerais que tu ne t'inquiètes pas. Il ne va rien t'arriver. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour moi. », lui fit-il. « Je peux prendre soin de moi. C'est pour vous que je m'inquiète. »

Il lui fit un sourire et posa un bras autour de ses épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas, nous savons prendre soin de nous. » Elle lui sourit en retour mais elle ne se sentait pas mieux. « Je voudrais que cette journée se termine. », lui fit-il en un soupir.

Hermione acquiesça toutà fait d'accord avec lui. « Je sais. » Il donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et ils entrèrent dansleur tour. Ils sentirent tout de suite les yeux des Gryffondor se poser sur eux. Certains détournèrent le regard mais d'autres les fixaient sans en être gênés. « Si nous allions dans ta chambre ? », lui proposa Hermione tout en lançant des regards menaçants à ceux qui posaient les regarder d'un air mauvais.

Remus ne lui répondit pas mais, sans enlever le bras de l'épaule d'Hermione, l'emmena jusqu'aux escaliers.

Lily était debout, à l'extérieur de la chambre des garçons, le visage pâle. « Vous êtes rentrés tôt. », leur fit-elle.

« Oui. », lui répondit Hermione. « On était un peu fatigués. » Elle remarqua que Lily tremblait légèrement. « Lily, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. », lui dit-elle rapidement. « Hey, ça vous dirait d'aller dans la cuisine pour chiper du dessert ? Je crois que j'ai un petit creux. »

Remus et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard. « Lily, tout va bien ? », lui demanda Remus, inquiet.

Elle acquiesça rapidement: « Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Dessert ? » Mais Remus et Hermione entendirent des bruits de lancement de sort à l'intérieur de la pièce. Remus poussa gentiment mais fermement Lily sur le côté et entra dans la chambre, Hermione à sa suite.

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, Hermione se mit la main sur la bouche pour ne pas crier. Sur le mur, était écrit en rouge les mots: « Meurt Loup Garou. » James et Sirius avaient tout les deux sortis leur baguette et essayaient de se débarrasser de cet horrible graffiti. Ils regardèrent Remus.

« C'est un Gryffondor.",leur fit doucement Remus. Personne ne lui répondit mais ils savaient tous qu'il avait raison. Personne d'autre n'avait accès à la chambre.

Hermione s'avança et lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. « Allez. », lui murmura t-elle. "Sortons d'ici." Remus ne bougea pas. "Allez.", le pressa t-elle en lui prenant la main. Elle regarda James et Sirius. "Retirez-le du mur.", leurs fit-elle en colère.

Elle emmena Remus dans le seul endroit où elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Quand ils entrèrent dans la Salle sur demande, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rougir. Elle n'avait rien demandé à part une pièce où Remus pouvait ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de voir, mais elle avait eu plus qu'elle ne l'espérait.

C'était une chambre type. Les meubles étaient simples. Il y avait un lit de taille moyenne sur le coté ainsi qu'un grand bureau avec une chaise de l'autre coté. A coté du bureau se trouvait une armoire. La chambre était légèrement éclairée même si Hermione ne savait pas d'où venait la source de lumière.

Remus soupira et, ensuite, se mit à rire légèrement.

« Quoi ? », lui demanda Hermione.

Remus lui fit un sourire. « C'est ma chambre ... de retour chez soi. »

« Oh. », lui fit Hermione tout en comprenant. Bien sûr, songea t-elle. Il avait besoin d'un endroit qui le faisait se sentir bien. Ensuite, elle rougit à nouveau en se rappelant de ses pensées d'origine.

Remus se déplaça dans la pièce en touchant les objets et ouvrant les tiroirs. « C'est incroyable. Tout est exactement comme chez moi." Il se tourna vers Hermione. "Je pense bien que cette pièce va devenir l'endroit que je préfère dans ce château. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui et passa ses mains autour de son cou. « C'est la mienne. », lui sourit-elle tout en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de chasser tout sauf la sensation des lèvres de Remus sur les siennes de sa tête. Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent encore pendant un long moment, s'arrêtant uniquement quand l'air leur manqua. Après un moment, Remus se retira et Hermione grogna de mécontentement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? », lui demanda t-elle tout en reprenant sa respiration.

« Nous devons nous arrêter. », lui répondit Remus.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que si je ne m'arrête pas maintenant, je ne sais pas si je serais encore capable de m'arrêter après. »

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants à ce que Remus venait de lui dire et se rapprocha de lui pour l'enlacer. « Qui a dit que j'aurais envie de m'arrêter? », lui répondit-elle doucement en se forçant à ne pas rougir.

Remus esquissa un sourire et l'embrassa doucement. « Je veux que notre première fois ensemble soit unique. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait autre chose que nous deux, dans notre esprit, lorsque nous ferons l'amour"

Hermione lui fit un doux sourire, se demandant comment il faisait pour que son amour pour lui grandisse un peu plus de jours en jours dans son coeur. « Je devrais peut-être y allez alors ? », lui demanda t-elle malicieusement.

« Non. », lui fit-il. « N'y va pas. Reste ici ce soir, comme hier."

« Ok. », lui accorda t-elle. Il lui aurait demandé n'importe quoi d'autre, elle aurait sûrement dit oui. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit et elle se blottit dans ses bras, la tête sur son épaule.

« J'aime être aussi proche de toi. », lui fit-il. « J'aimerais que l'on reste comme cela pour toujours. »

Elle acquiesça. « Dors. », lui murmura t-elle. « Je serais toujours là quand tu te réveilleras. »

Le week end qui suivit cette semaine-là fut sûrement le pire de toute la vie des Maraudeurs, même si, Sirius et James plaisantaient encore sur l'excellent entraînement que recevaient les Aurors. La seule chose positive était que Peter était rentré chez lui pour le week end, il leur avait dit que sa mère était 'malade'.

Vendredi matin, le courrier et des lettres peu sympathiques arrivèrent pour Remus. La plupart d'entre elles étaient des lettre de haine avec quelque fois des Beuglantes à l'inté courrier le plus horrible fut sans doute le petit paquet contenant une dague en argent. Hermione et Lily en était devenue presque hystériques après l'avoir ouvert. James et Sirius étaient entrés dans une rage folle. Après ça, Dumbledore avait demandé que tout courrier pour Remus devait lui être transmit pour qu'il le vérifie en premier.

Tenant toujours leur plan en route, Hermione, Lily, James et Sirius lançaient toujours des sorts à toute personne qui ennuyait Remus.

Plus d'une fois, ils furent forcés de désarmer Remus mais, grâce à leur tactique, ils purent l'empêcher de lancer des sorts aux élèves. Vers la fin de la semaine, ils avaient récolté pas moins de trois ou quatre retenues pour chacun d'entre eux.

Le pire pour Remus était les surnoms horribles ainsi que lesregards mauvais qu'on lui donnait mais aussi le fait que ses amis étaient également touchés par sa faute. Vers le milieu de la semaine la plupart des antis loup garou, n'était que des Serpentard, ne s'ennuyaient pas de les désigner tous en leur lançant des injures. Bien sûr, ils n'en avaient rien a faire. Cela ne faisait que renforcer leur amitié.

Le vendredi suivant, ils attendaient impatiemment le week end. Ils suivaient le dernier cours de potion avec le professeur Phillips.

A la fin du cours, le professeur leur rendit des travaux corrigés. Il rendit leur travail à James, Remus ainsi que Lily et retourna devant la classe. Sirius et Hermione s'échangèrent des regards confus.

"Je vais vous laissez partir quelques minutes plutôt aujourd'hui. Profitez bien de votre week end mais n'oubliez de commencer les exercices des ASPIC que je vous ai passé au début du cours. » Tous les élèves rassemblèrent leurs affaires. « Monsieur Black et Mademoiselle Granger, puis-je vous parler un instant ? », leur fit le professeur Phillips de l'estrade.

Sirius et Hermione rassemblèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers leur professeur. « Nous vous attendons dehors. », leur fit Remus.

Le professeur Phillips était assit derrière son bureau, une expression sérieuse sur son visage. Il attendit que tous les élèves soient partis avant de parler. « Est-ce que l'un de vous deux aurait quelque chose à me dire ? »

Hermione regarda Sirius et ensuite, regarda le professeur. « Non, Monsieur. », lui dit-elle, confuse.

« Non, Monsieur. », fit la voix de Sirius en écho. Il était aussi confus qu'Hermione.

Avec un grand soupir, le professeur Phillips ouvrit le dessus de son bureau pour y sortir deux parchemins. Il les plaça devant Hermione et Sirius.

« Pouvez-vous donc, m'expliquer ceci ? », leur demanda t-il en désignant les deux parchemins.

Sirius et Hermione s'approchèrent au début du parchemin. « Ce sont nos devoirs, professeur. », répondit Sirius.

« Lisez encore. », leur fit sévèrement le professeur.

Hermione lu rapidement le papier. Son nom était au dessus du parchemin, le titre ainsi que son premier paragraphe, mais elle ne reconnu pas le second. Elle prit son devoir et le rapprocha de celui de Sirius et continua à lire. Les deux parchemins avaient exactement le même paragraphe.

« Je ne comprends pas. », murmura t-elle.

« Je vais peut-être l'expliquer. », lui fit le professeur à travers ses lèvres serrées. « L'un de vous deux à triché. Si vous avouez maintenant, je ne demanderais pas au directeur de vous expulser. »

Sirius regarda Hermione. Il avait écrit le papier devant lui mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait triché. Hermione le regarda, affigée. Elle secoua la tête.

"Monsieur Black, avez-vous quelque chose à dire?", lui demanda le professeur Phillips. Sirius ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas la balancer surtout si elle n'avait rien fait.

« Monsieur. », tenta Hermione. « Je n'ai pas écrit ce parchemin. »

"Je vois.", lui fit tristement le professeur. « Miss Granger, je ne sais pas comment l'on traitait les tricheurs dans votre ancienne école, mais ici, à Poudlard, nous considérons que c'est une très mauvaise chose. Si vous confessez avoir triché sur le devoir de Monsieur Black, alors, je n'ai pas pas d'autre choix que de vous donner une mauvaise note pour le trimestre. »

« S'il vous plait, monsieur. », l'interrompit Hermione. « Vous ne comprenez pas. Ce n'est pas le parchemin que j'ai utilisé. Je n'aurais jamais triché, jamais ! »

Le professeur soupira profondément. "C'est bien votre nom sur le parchemin?"

« Oui, Monsieur. », lui répondit calmement Hermione.

« Et, le titre ainsi que le premier paragraphe sont également les vôtres ? »

« Oui, Monsieur. », lui fit-elle encore plus calmement.

« Mais le reste ne l'est pas ? »

« Non, Monsieur. », lui fit-elle inflexible.

« Bien, je suis un peu perdu. », lui fit-il sarcastiquement. « Comment est venu le reste sur votre parchemin ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Monsieur. »

Le professeur tourna ses yeux colériques sur Sirius. » « Monsieur Black, est-ce votre parchemin ? » Sirius regarda Hermione. « Ne la regardez pas.", lui fit-il durement. "Regardez-moi. Est-ce votre travail?"

"Oui.", murmura Sirius.

"Et, avez-vous donné votre parchemin à Miss Granger pour qu'elle le copie?" Encore une fois, Sirius regarda Hermione et, encore une fois, le professeur lui fit: « Regardez-moi. »

« Non, Monsieur, je ne le lui ai pas passé, mais je .. »

« Ca suffit, Monsieur Black. Vous pouvez y aller." Sirius ne bougea pas. "J'ai dit que vous pouviez y aller.", lui fit fermement le profeseur Phillips. Sirius prit ses affaires et partit en silence. Une fois la porte fermée, le professeur Phillips reporta son attention vers Hermione.

« Je vais vous donner une deuxième chance de vous confesser, Miss Granger et, avant que vous me répondiez, laissez-moi vous rappeler que c'est votre avenir à Poudlard qui est en jeu. »

Hermione essaya de refouler les larmes qui commençaient à couler de ses yeux. « Je vous le jure, professeur, je n'ai jamais triché de toute ma vie. » Elle prit le travail. « Ce n'est pas mon devoir."

Le professeur Phillips soupira. "Ces travaux n'ont pas quitté mon bureau depuis que je les ai rassemblés la semaine passée." Son visage était plein de regret quand il continua: « Je suis désolé de faire cela. Vous avez l'air d'une brillante sorcière et un bel avenir vous attend, mais tricher ne peut pas et ne sera jamais toléré. Je n'ai pas le choix mais je dois vous punir. Vous ne pourrez pas passer vos ASPIC en potion à la fin du trimestre. », le professeur Phillips rassembla les papiers qui se trouvaient devant lui, se leva et descendit de l'estrade. « Je suis vraiment désolé, mais vous devez venir avec moi au bureau du directeur. »

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur de la classe et Hermione, le suivit la tête baissée. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le corridor, Hermione ne pouvait regarder ses amis dans les yeux.

« Professeur. », commença Remus en s'avançant.

« Pas maintenant, Monsieur Lupin. », lui répondit le professeur Phillips.

« Monsieur, vous ne pouvez pas réellement croire qu'Hermione a triché. », continua Remus.

« C'est tout simplement ridicule, professeur. », rajouta Lily. « Hermione n'aurait jamais triché. »

Le professeur Phillips s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux: « J'apprécie ce que vous essayez de faire. », leur fit-il. « Vous êtes des amis remarquables, mais je ne vais insister et vous demander de retourner dans la Tour Gryffondor, maintenant. »

« Vous ne voyez donc pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire ? », lui rétorqua Jamesen colère.

« Oui. », continua Sirius. « Hermione n'aurait jamais recopié mon parchemin. Ils l'ont ensorcelé. »

« Ca suffit. », leur fit le professeur Phillips, en colère. « Retournez à la Tour Gryffondor avant que je vous donne à tous une retenue ! »

« Allez-y. », leur demanda Hermione. « Ne rendez pas les choses plus difficiles encore. »

Le Professeur Phillips continua son chemin vers le bureau du directeur et Hermione le suivit rapidement, laissant ses amis les regarder partir.

Le Professeur Phillips fit attendre Hermione à l'extérieur du bureau pendant qu'il parlait à Dumbledore. En attendant ce qu'il allait lui arriver Hermiones'assit, la tête dans les mains en essayant désespérément de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Quelqu'un avait, apparemment, eut son devoir entre les mains et l'avait trafiqué. Mais comment le prouver ? Son seul espoir était que le Professeur Dumbledore la croit.

Après une vingtaine de minutes, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et on lui demanda d'entrer. Hermione entra silencieusement dans la pièce, sans pouvoir regarder dans les yeux les personnes qui s'y trouvaient.

« S'il te plait, assieds-toi, Hermione. », lui fit le professeur Dumbledore d'une gentille voix. Elle s'assit, tout en sachant qu'elle avait l'air misérable. « Je suis vraiment étonné des dires du Professeur Phillips. », commença t-il. « Pourriez-vous me racontrer votre version de l'histoire ? »

« Je n'ai pas triché. », lui fit-elle fermement. « Et, pour être franche, professeur, », continua t-elle en laissant la colère dominer ses autres sentiments. « Je pense que vous pouvez me croire. Je pense que je vous l'ai prouvé. » Elle s'arrêta, pour que les tremblements de sa voix ne donnent pas naissance à de nouvelles larmes. « Je crois que j'ai prouvé que je ne suis pas ni malhonnête, ni une traitresse.»

Hermione enragea de voir les lèvres du Directeur se mouvoir dans ce qu'elle croyait être le début d'un sourire. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour laisser sortir sa colère mais la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer à la volée Lily, Remus, Sirius et James.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolé d'entrer dans votre bureau sans en y être invité, Professeur Dumbledore, mais nous avons la preuve qu'Hermione n'a pas triché. », lança Lily d'une traite. C'était assez évident que les quatre jeunes gens avaient couru pour arriverà temps chez Dumbledore.

Hermione regarda ses amis, plein de questions dans ses yeux, mais aucun d'eux ne la regarda. Remus s'avança et plaça une pile de parchemin remplis sur le bureau du directeur. Dumbledore les prit uneà une et les examina. Après les avoir regardé, il les donna ensuite auprofesseur Phillips. « Ce sont les brouillons de son devoir de potion. », leur expliqua Remus. « Hermione les refaits toujours au moins trois fois et, comme vous pouvez le constater, il y en a quatre. »

« Si vous regardez bien attentivement. », rajouta Sirius tout en s'avançant. « Vous verrez que même son premier brouillon est bien meilleur que mon devoir final. Hermione n'avait aucune raison de tricher. »

"Apparemment, on a ensorcelé son parchemin.", continua James. « Ils pensaient sûrement qu'ils pourraient mettre dans l'embarras, à la fois Hermione et Sirius. »

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire et se tourna vers le professeur Phillips: « Je pense que j'en ai suffisamment entendu, n'est-ce pas, professeur ? »

Le professeur était toujours dans les brouillons d'Hermione. « Ils sont assez bons. », admit-il. « Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi le nom de Miss Granger est sur l'autre papier. » Il reposa les parchemins sur le bureau de Dumbledore. Le professeur Dumbledore continua:Hermione à raison. Elle ne nous a donné aucune raison de ne pas lui faire confiance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. En fait, je dois avouer que c'est l'une des plus brillantes sorcière à qui j'ai eu le plaisir d'enseigner jusqu'à présent. » Il se leva et regarda Hermione. « Je vais donner ces parchemins au professeur McGonagall pour voir s'ils sont sous l'emprise d'un sort. Si jamais ils le sont, vous aurez mes excuses en public. Et, en vérité, j'aurais dû les lui amener en premier avant de vous accuser. »

« Merci, professeur. », murmura Hermione. Il acquiesça gentiment et quitta la pièce. Hermione sauta de son siège et entoura Remus de ses bras et fit un sourire à James, Lily et Sirius. De son bureau, Dumbledore éclaircit sa voix. Les jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, tout sourire.

« Je suis ravi que tout se soit réglé si rapidement. Et, Miss Granger, vous aviez raison en disant que je devais vous faire confiance et j'espère que vous me croyez quand je dis que j'ai confiance en vous. »

Elle acquiesça, se sentant honteuse d'avoir pensé qu'il ne la croirait pas. « Je suis désolée, Professeur. »

« Ma chérie. », lui fit-il légèrement. « Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. Asseyez-vous, tous. », leur proposa t-il tout en faisant apparaître d'autres sièges. Ils s'assirent.

« Je vous ai regardé tous les cinq cette semaine, et, je voulais vous dire que j'ai été très fier de vous tous. Vous avez traversé des épreuves telles que peu de sorcier de votreâge auraient réussies. Et vousles avez traversé de façon très honorable, comme je m'y attendais."

Hermione eu un sourire fier, mais était hésitante. Elle avait probablement lancé plus de sorts que jamais cette semaine que dans toutes ses années à Poudlard. Cependant, même si elle savait, dans son cœur, qu'elle n'avait jamais rien fait de mal, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un professeur ne la félicite et encore moins le directeur. Et, là encore, Dumbledore avait toujours marché à contre sens de tous les autres.

« Je devais vous le dire, et je pense qu'il est temps de discuter de toutes les retenues que vous avez récoltés cette semaine. » Les sourires disparurent immédiatement de leurs visages et Dumbledore secoua la tête. « J'ai décidé de vous faire passer vos heures de retenues chez vous. »

« A la maison.", répéta Lily. « Vous nous envoyez chez nous ? »

« Je pense que vous avez besoin, tous les cinq, de partir quelques temps de Poudlard. Juste avant de voir le Professeur Phillips apparaître dans mon bureau, j'étais en train d'avertir vos parents pour qu'ils vous retrouvent à la gare ce soir. Vous prendrez le Poudlard Express pour aller vers Londres ce vendredi après-midi. Vous êtes dispensé de tout devoir qu'on vous avait donné pour lundiet je vous demande de vous relaxer et d'apprécier la compagnie de vos familles. Maintenant, allez faire vos valises, je vous donne rendez-vous dans une heure dans l'entrée. Je vous escorterais jusqu'à Pré au Lard. »

Ils quittèrent tous le bureau, excités, sauf Hermione. Elle était assise et, Remus, remarquant qu'elle ne l'avait pas suivit, l'attendit à l'extérieur tandis que James, Sirius et Lily filaient déjà faire leur valises.

« Apparemment.", commença Dumbledore avant qu'Hermione ne parle. « Monsieur Lupin a écrit à ses parents et ils sont ravis de vous accueillir. Si vous le voulez, vous pouvez passer ce week end chez les Lupin. »

Hermione lui fit un large sourire. Elle se leva, contourna le bureau de Dumbledore et le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Merci Monsieur. », lui murmura t-elle. Elle se retourna rapidement et partit rejoindre Remus. Ils se prirent la main avant de courir afin de faire en vitesse leurs valises pour le week end.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre 20**_

Le trajet jusqu'à la gare fut assez amusant. Ils parlèrent et rirent avec légèreté comme ils ne l'avaient fait depuis unesemaine. C'était sympa de parler tranquillement sans craindre de se faire attaquer à chaque seconde.

Et, le fait d'être aussi relax avait sur eux, comme l'effet d'un somnifère. Leurs joyeuses conversations tournèrent dans un silence reposant et ils s'endormirent tous un après un, sauf Hermione.

Rémus était allongé sur le siège et avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle caressait ses cheveux et regardait d'un air absent les collines vertes par la fenêtre. En face d'elle, près du coin, James et Lily se faisaient un câlin. Sirius était assit juste en face d'elle et la regardait même si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué en depuis le début. Elle commençait à en avoir assez de ses collines vertes. Elle regarda Sirius et s'aperçu qu'il la regardait. Elle lui lança un sourire: « Je pensais que tu dormais. », lui lança t-elle tout doucement.

Il secoua la tête. "Je n'ai jamais pu dormir dans le train, ça me rend malade."

"Malade ? Tu peux faire ces affreux loopings sur un balai et voler comme un taré mais tu ne peux pas dormir dans un train? "

Il grogna: "Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? "

"Je suis nerveuse, Sirius.", lui confessa t-elle.

"Pourquoi l'es-tu?"

"Je vais rencontrer les parents de Rémus ce soir.", lui fit-elle comme si c'était évident.

"Et ?"

" Et. ", lui fit elle exaspérée. " Si tu rencontrais les parents de ton petit-ami pour la première fois, ne serais-tu pas nerveux ? "

"Non, je serais plus nerveux si j'avais un 'petit ami'.", plaisanta t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue: "Tu vois ce que je veux dire ..."

" Et pourquoi t'en inquiètes-tu autant, ce son juste des gens."

"Oui, mais et s'ils ne m'aiment pas? "

"Ils t'aimeront.", lui fit sérieusement Sirius.

"S'il ne dormait pas.", lui fit Hermione en désigant Rémus de la tête, "Je me lèverais pour t'embrasser."

Sirius se mit à rire doucement. " Ils vont t'aimer, Hermione. Et même s'ils ne t'aiment pas, qu'est-ce que cela change?"

"Je m'en préocupe.", lui répondit Hermione. "Je veux qu'ils m'aiment. Tu ne veux pas que les gens t'aiment ?"

"Quand ta propre mère ne peux pas voir ta figure en peinture.", commença tristement Sirius. "Ce que les autres pensent devient tout de suite moins important." Hermione dévia du regard, embarassée. "Hey.", continua doucement Sirius. "Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dis ça. Les parents de Rémus vont t'aimer parce que tu fais toujours tout pour que les gens t'aiment." Sirius sentit la rougeur lui monter aux joues et dévia du regard.

"Sirius.", commença Hermione. "Je pense vraiment que ta mère était ... est ... a ... Je pense qu'elle ne fait ps attention à ce qu'elle dit. Mais tu ne dois pas penser, à cause de cela, qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi parce que c'est faux. Tu es vraiment merveilleux. "

" Alors, tu as rencontré ma mère.", lui fit Sirius quelque peu surpris.

"Umm. Et bien, pas vraiment. Je sais juste ce qu'elle te fais subir. "

"Ma mère.", commença Sirius. " N'est rien d'autre qu'une triste sorcière obssédée par la purté de notre lignée. Est-ce que tu sais qu'elle a expressément demandé à Dumbledore de me placer à Serpentard quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard ? Elle disait que c'était la seule chance pour moi de ne pas partager ma chambre avec des Sang-de-Bourbes ou des traîtres. Elle était vraiment furax que j'ai été placé à Gryffondor. "

" J'imagine bien. ", lui lança Hermione.

" Oui, et mon grand frère, Régulus n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui écrire une lettre dès ma répartition et lui a tout raconté. C'était vraiment un sale ... ", Sirius s'arrêta pour bien choisir l'adjectif qui conviendrait le mieux à son frère. "Idiot.", termina t-il. "Et il est resté un idiot jusqu'à sa mort."

"Sirius."

"Je suis désolé, Hermione.", l'interronpit Sirius. " Je ne veux pas parler de ma famille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai commencé. Je les ai quitté et je ne veux jamais plus y retourner."

"Okay.", acquiésça Hermione. Elle se rappela de l'horrible portrait de la mère de Sirius et se demanda si sa mère était exactement comme lui. Elle espéra ne plus jamais la revoir. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Sirius ne le brise.

"Je pensais.", commença t-il avant de s'arrêter.

" A quoi ?", lui demanda Hermione.

" Tu sais quoi, peu importe. Cela n'a pas d'importance", termina t-il en changeant d'avis.

" Dis-moi."

Il respira profondément: " Je pensais au Département des Mystères."

"Oh.", lui fit Hermione. Elle regarda sur ses genoux et vérifia si Rémus dormait toujours. "Pourquoi pensais-tu à cela ?"

"On en a jamais vraiment reparlé après la fois près du lac. Je comprend que ce ne soit plus ta priorité maintenant mais je me demandais si tu voulais toujours y aller."

"Umm ... non, je ne pense plus y aller."

"Pourquoi?", lui demanda t-il curieux.

"Je ne sais pas.", lui fit-elle avec un soupir. "Ce n'est plus important."

"Plus important, pourquoi?"

"Parce qu'il y a d'autres choses plus importantes qui se passent maintenant.", lui répondit-elle en montant un peu la voix.

"Des autres choses comme ?"

"Ne fais pas l'idiot, Sirius. Tu sais très bien ce qu'elles sont ces "autres choses". Mais je ne veux plus y aller. Je ne veux plus ; peu importe si j'ai eu l'impression de devoir y aller auparavant. Si tu réfléchis bien quelques instants, tu comprendras que cette idée était tout bonnement ridicule. Partir au Département des Mystère parce que tes deux amis,qui ne naîterons pas avant les trois prochaines années, t'on dit d'y aller. Non, je ne veux plus y aller, non."

"Je pourrais venir te chercher dimanche matin et t'y emmener. Nous ne devons pas être à la gare avant seize heures."

"Sirius, m'as-tu seulement écoutée?", lui demanda Hermione.

"J'ai dit tous les mots que tu n'avais pas dit."

Hermione roula les yeux et lui fit: "On ne peut pas parler d'autre choses."

"De quoi as-tu tellement peur maintenant?", lui demanda t-il.

"Je n'ai peur de rien.", lui répondit-elle en colère. "C'est tout simplement quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire et je ne vais pas faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas faire."

"Ou, il ne veut pas que tu le fasses.", lui murmura Sirius.

"Fais gaffes à ce que tu dis, Sirius.", lui fit Hermione en grinçant des dents. "Ne dépasse pas les limites." Ils se tournèrent le dos et ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Elle était heureuse d'arriver à la gare.

Elle traversa la barrière de la voie 9¾ avec Rémus. Sirius, James et Lily étaient partis avant eux et elle pouvait déjà les voir dire bonjour aux parents de James. Les parents de James virent Rémus et Hermione et les approchèrent.

Mr et Mrs Potter embrassèrent Hermione et Rémus: Je vois que vous allez bien.", fit Mr Potter à Hermione.

"Oui, merci.", lui fit Hermione en retour.

"Nous avions dit à Dumbledore que nous acceptions de te prendre avec nous ce week end le temps que cela s'arrange avec tes parents mais nous comprennons que les parents de Rémus préfèrent te rencontrer."Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cet instant précis. "Nous espérons que vous viendrez nous voir cet été. Ma femme et moi avons vraiment beaucoup apprécié votre compagnie."

"Merci.", lui répondit Hermione, sincèrement touchée par les paroles du père de James. "Je n'y manquerais pas."

Mr Potter regarda Rémus. "Et c'est valable pour toi également, Rémus.", lui fit-il sincèrement. "Vous serez toujours les bienvenus dans notre maison."

"Merci Monsieur.", lui fit Rémus en souriant.

Les cinq amis s'embrassèrent et se dirent au revoir. Sirius s'approcha d'Hermione quand tous se furent un peu éloignés. Elle le prit dans ses bras. "Je te vois dimanche matin."lui murmura t-il avant de courir rattraper James.

"Hermione, viens." Rémus prit ensuite la main d'Hermione et l'accompagna vers ses parents. Hermione repoussa les paroles de Sirius dans un coin de sa tête, respira profondément et serra un peu plus la main de Rémus.

"Zen.", lui murmura t-il.

"Rémus.", l'appela un couple qui marchait lentement vers eux. Hermione lui lâcha la main et le laissa se diriger vers ses parents. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Hermione eu un sourire en les voyant. Cette scène lui rappelait ce qu'elle faisait à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait sa famille en rentrant pour l'été. Elle se sentit un peu jalouse de Rémus.

Rémus accompagna ses parents là où se trouvait Hermione qui les attendait. "Papa, maman, c'est Hermione Granger. Hermione, voilà mes parents, Daphné et Robert Lupin." Ils acquièscèrent en signe de bonjour et lui serrèrent la main avec vigueur.

"Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer tous les deux.", leur fit poliment Hermione. Elle était époustouflée de voir combien la maman de Rémus était belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns qui lui tombaient en belles boucles dans le dos. Elle était assez grande et avait un beau visage. Le père de Rémus ressemblait beaucoup à ce dernier. Il n'était pas aussi grand que sa femme et avait des cheveux plus bruns que ceux de Rémus. Mais ils avaient tous les deux les même magnifiques yeux dorés.

"Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Hermione.", lui fit chaleureusement le père de Rémus. "Rémus ne nous parlait que de vous dans ses lettres. Je suis ravi de vous voir en vrai."

Hermione lui sourit mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre. Elle regarda Rémus en espérant qu'il lui trouve un échappatoire, ce qu'il fit presque immédiatement.

"Maman, j'espère que tu as préparé un festin parce que je meurs littéralement de faim. Nous sommes partis avant de manger.", lui fit Rémus.

"Mais bien sûr, mon coeur.", lui répondit sa mère tout en posant une main sur sa joue. "Rentrons chez nous."

La maison des Lupin était totalement différente de celle des Potter. Le jardin était si petit qu'elle ne savait pas si c'était réellement un jardin et la maison avait besoin de quelques réparations.

Hermione suivit les Lupin dans leur modeste demeure et fut vraiment enchantée de la décoration qu'ils avaient faite: tout était charmant et l'atmosphère y était chaleureuse. En plus, ça sentait vraiment très bon.

"Rémus.", commença le père de Rémus. "Emmène Hermione à la chambre d'amis et laisse-là s'installer, ensuite vous viendrez pour le dîner.

"Oui papa.", répondit rapidement Rémus. Il prit la main d'Hermione et la mena dans un corridor. Derrière la dernière porte à gauche, il y avait une petite chambre. La décoration était entièrement faites avec des jaunes et roses pâles.

"C'est vraiment une chambre magnifique.", commenta Hermione en y faisant le tour.

"C'était la chambre de ma soeur.", lui répondit doucement Rémus tout en posant la valise d'Hermione sur le lit.

"Ta soeur ?", lui fit Hermione surprise. "Je ne savais pas que tu avais une soeur."

"Daphnée, ma soeur, est morte quand j'avais cinq ans. Elle était juste un bébé."

"Oh, je suis désolée."

"Mes parents n'ont jamais eu le coeur de changer la chambre. Mon père s'est décidé à retirer le berceau uniquement quand je suis parti à Poudlard." Il traversa la chambre et prit une des photos encadrées. Il la tendit à Hermione.

"C'est ma mère qui porte Daphnée et le celui qui regarde au dessus de son épaule, c'est moi."

Hermione lui fit un grand sourire. "Regarde-toi, tu es en adoration devant ta soeur."

"Je ne me rappelle pas vraiment d'elle mais mes parents disaient que j'étais avec elle comme si elle était une poupée en porcelaine."

"Ta maman est vraiment très belle.", commenta Hermione.

"Je ne m'en étais pas aperçu avant que tu viennes.", plaisanta Rémus.

Hermione éclata de rire. "Rémus, tu en fais trop."

"Je suis sérieux.", lui fit-il faussement effronté.

"Tu es également aveugle.", lui rétorqua t-elle en plaisantant. "Je donnerais 10 points de mon QI pour avoir les cheveux de ta mère."

"J'ai remarqué que les tiens deviennent exagérément broussailleux après de longues nuits ... uh... d'étude mais je ne les changerais pas même pour tout l'or du monde."

Elle attrapa l'oreiller qui se trouvait sur le lit et le lui lança à la figure. "S'ils sont si emmêlés, c'est de ta faute, parce que tu les emmèlent." Elle ramena l'oreiller vers elle et le relança un peu plus fort.

Tout en riant, il l'attrapa à la taille et lança l'oreiller hors de la portée d'Hermione. "Je les aimes comme cela."

Hermione n'arrêta pas de rire et essaya de se dégager doucement de lui."Si je l'avais su plutôt, j'aurais arrêté de perdre vingt minutes tous les matins à essayer de les rendre acceptable."

"Alors n'arrête pas, le plus sympa c'est de les emmêler la nuit."

"Rémus.", l'appela son père. "On t'attend."

"J'arrive papa." Ensuite, il se dégagea d'Hermione et lui mit la main dans les cheveux histoire de les emmêler un petit peu.

"Rémus!", s'exclama Hermione. Elle courru hors de la chambre en riant tout en essayant frénétiquement de remettre ses cheveux en état avant de le rattraper.

Ils étaient tous assis à table et Rémus lui souriait. Hermione s'assit directement à la place vide qui était à côté de lui. "Désolée.", leur murmura t-elle.

"J'espère que vous avez faim.", leur fit Madame Lupin. "Il y en a beaucoup."

Ils passèrent les cinq minutes suivantes à manger tranquillement le contenu de leur assiette.

"Hermione, pourquoi ne nous en diriez-vous pas plus sur votre famille?", lui demanda le père de Rémus.

Hermione se mordit légèrement la langue. "Ma famille habite en France."

"Oh, vraiment.", lui fit Mrs Lupin. "Où ça en France?"

"Uuum ... à Strasbourg, près de la frontière allemande.", continua t-elle en priant pour qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'endroit.

"Depuis combien de temps viviez-vous là?"

"A peu près six ou sept ans."

"Ils doivent vous manquer terriblement.", continua Mrs Lupin. "Je sais que nous manquons terriblement à Rémus quand il est à Poudlard."

"Oui.", acquiesça Hermione. "Ils me manque terriblement.", lui répondit-elle doucement. Rémus lui prit la main en dessous de la table et la serra doucement.

" J'imagine que vous avez l'intention de retourner chez vous à la fin de l'année scolaire.", continue Mrs Lupin sur sa lancée."

"En réalité.", commença Hermione en décidant qu'il était temps d'entrer dans la partie vraie de leur conversation. "Je ne vais pas rentrer à la maison. J'ai décidé de rester en Angleterre après les diplômes."

"Oh, vraiment, et quels sont vos projets?"

"Simples, je crois.", lui répondit Hermione. "Trouver un endroit où habiter, un emploi stable en espérant trouver le job d'abord."

"Hermione est la plus intelligente étudiante de Poudlard.", glissa Rémus. "Elle n'aura aucun problème pour trouver du travail." Les parents de Rémus sourirent à Hermione et chacun retourna à son assiette.

Après quelques minutes de silence gênantes, Hermione parla. "C'est vraiment délicieux, Mrs Lupin."

"Merci beaucoup, Hermione. C'est le plat préféré de Rémus.", lui répondit-elle joviale.

"Oh, vraiment. Je vais tâcher le retenir pour plus tard.", lui fit Hermione avec un sourire avant de retourner à son plat. Elle ne remarqua pas le regard que lança Mrs Lupinà son mari.

Le dîner continua comme cela. Et chacun des parents de Rémus à leurs tours lui posaient une question ou faisaient un commentaire. Hermione fut ravie quans le dîner toucha à sa fin.

Mrs Lupin insista pour qu'Hermione et Rémus se reposent dans le salon tandis qu'ils lavaient la vaisselle. Hermione s'assit doucement sur le coin du canapé.

"Tu devrais te relaxer.", lui fit Rémus en plaisantant tandis qu'il s'asseyait à coté d'elle.

"Arrête ça.", lui lança t-elle. "C'est justement ce que j'essaie de faire.

"C'est seulement mes parents. Ils vont t'aimer autant que je t'aime moi."

"Rémus, je déteste mentir, je ne peux pas le supporter.",lui répondit-elle désesperémment. "En plus, je suis une si mauvaise menteuse. Ils vont tout découvrir."

"Ca va aller. Je ne leur donnerais pas le temps de t'interroger encore une fois. Je te le promets. Ils sont juste curieux." Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement. "Fais-moi confiance.", lui murmura t-il tout en l'embrassant.

"Ahem."

Rémus se dégagea lentement d'Hermione etregarda son père. "Juste au bon moment, papa."

"J'essaye toujours.", plaisanta le gêneur. "Ta mère voudrait savoir si vous prenez du lait dans votre thé."

"Pas de lait pour moi.", fit Rémus et il se tourna ensuite vers Hermione. "Hermione?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Pas pour moi non plus, merci." Mr Lupin leur sourit tout en acquiesçant avant de retourner dans la cuisine. Quand le père de Rémus fut hors de vue, Hermione se leva. "Rémus, où est la salle de bain?"

"Au bout du couloir, la dernière porte à droite.", lui répondit-il.

"Merci.", lui fit-elle avant de se dépêcher d'y aller. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et resta derrière cette dernière tout en respirant profondément. Elle ne s'était jamais autant sentie pas chez elle. Plus que jamais elle voulait voir ses parents l'aimer. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal. Elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et tourna le robinet d'eau froide. Elle se raffraîchit le visage et fronça les sourcils à ses réflexions. "Tu es pathétique, tu sais ça?", se fit-elle à elle-même. Elle se mit à rire de sa situation et ensuite se sêcha les mains et s'essuia le visage avant de sortie de la salle de bain.

Elle entendit Rémus parler à ses parent en s'approchant du salon. Elle s'arrêta à mit chemin et écouta.

"Elle à l'air d'une fille adorable, Rémus.", commença Mrs Lupin.

"Elle l'est.", lui répondit Rémus. "Ecoutez, vous ne pouvez pas arrêter de la ménager. Elle est nerveuse de vous rencontrer tous les deux."

"C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu mal à l'aise."

"Pourquoi est-elle nerveuse?", lui fit Mrs Lupin.

"Man,", expliqua Rémus à sa mère. "Elle veut que vous l'aimiez."

"Et je suis sure que nous l'aimerons une fois que nous la connaîtrons mieux.", rajouta t-elle. Mais tu sais, tu dois nous laisser lui poser des questions. Nous ne la connaissons vraiment pas beaucoup et vous semblez très proche après si peu de temps passés ensemble. Rémus, est-ce que tu la connais réellement?"

"Daphnée.", l'avertit le père de Rémus. "On avait dit qu'on en parlerait pas ce soir."

"Je sais, je sais.", acquiesça t-elle. "Rémus, mon chéri, ne me regarde pas comme cela. J'ai le droit d'être curieuse sur les personnes qui sont dans ta vie et spécialement. ..."

"Et spécialement quoi ?", lui demanda Rémus et Hermione sentit la voix de Rémus monter légèrement.

"C'est juste que tu ne nous as jamais expliqué comment elle avait su ce quetu étais et que, maintenant, toute l'école est au courrant. Le directeur est venu nous voir au milieu de la semaine pour nous dire que tu passais des moments difficiles en cours..."

"Et est-ce qu'il t'a aussi dit qu'elle était restée à mes cotés?", l'interrompit Rémus.

"Oui.", acquésça sa mère. "C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous avons accepté qu'elle vienne. J'avais envie de connaître non pas seulement la fille qui t'avais charmée mais égalemnt la jeune demoiselle qui avait charmé ton directeur. Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des commentaires positifs sur elle."

"Je suis ravi que vous l'ayez invité.", lui fit Rémus. "Je veux vraiment que vous appreniez à vous connaître parce qu'elle devient, non elle est très importante à mes yeux."

"Nous le voyons très bien mais ta mère et moi sommes toujours inquiets. Nous nous inquiétons pour toi, plus que les autres."

« Hermione n'en a rien a faire de ma condition. », fit Rémus à sa mère. « Si vous vous inquiétez pour cela, sachez que ce n'est pas un problème pour nous. »

« Bien sur que c'est un problème, Rémus ! », lui fit sa mère en criant.

« Shh. », lui fit Rémus en regardant dans le couloir. Hermione se colla un peu plus contre le mur..

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois si naïf. »

« Daphnée, pas maintenant. », l'interrompit Mr Lupin.

« Non », le coupa Mrs Lupin. « Rémus, je suis désolée mais connaîs-tu réellement cette jeune fille ? Tu viens juste de la rencontrer et tu lui donnes déjà ton cœur. Mon chéri, je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres. »

« Et bien, je l'aime et je sais qu'elle ne me blessera pas. » Il y eut un long silence et Hermione sut qu'elle devait faire demi tour mais elle était incapable de faire un seul mouvement. « Je vais voir comment va Hermione. », fit rapidement Rémus.

Hermione retourna rapidement à la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas que Rémus devine qu'elle ait entendu toute leur conversation. Elle attendit silencieusement quelques secondes et entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit avec un léger sourire forcé sur son visage.

« Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Mm Hm. », lui murmura t-elle. « Je voulais juste me calmer un peu. », lui expliqua t-elle.

« Bien. Allez viens. », lui fit-il ensuite en lui prenant la main. Elle referma ses doigts sur les siens et l'embrassa. Elle adorait quand il faisait ça, ils étaient de plus en plus proches.

Ils retournèrent vers le salon et s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé. Rémus ne lui lâcha pas pour autant la main. Hermione nota que Mr et Mrs Lupin étaient assez tous les deux confiants, souriants, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à boire le thé et à échanger des conversations polies mais sans grand intérêt. Rémus répondait lui-même les questions personnelles et changeait de conversations quand elles l'étaient trop. Finalement, ils se séparèrent vers minuit.

« Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué, Rémus. », lui fit sa mère. « Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher. »

« Man. », protesta ce dernier. « Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quand je dois aller au lit. »

« Je sais mon chéri, mais la pleine lune est dans moins d'une semaine et … »

« Man. », la coupa Rémus.

« Chéri, le pense que ta maman a raison. », l'interrompit à son tour Hermione. « Nous avons eu une longue journée et une lourde semaine. », continua t-elle en lui dégageant gentiment les cheveux qui barrait son front. « Et tu _as_ l'air fatigué. »

Il lui fit un sourire. « Okay. », accepta t-il. « Mais c'est uniquement parce que tu as l'air autant fatiguée que moi. ». Il se leva et l'aida également à se mettre debout. Il s'approcha de ses parents et prit son père dans les bras et, ensuite, embrassa sa mère. « Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit. », leur fit également Hermione. « Merci beaucoup pour ce délicieux dîner et merci beaucoup d'avoir bien voulu m'inviter chez vous. »

« Pas de quoi, », lui répondit chaleureusement Mrs Lupin. « Nous continuerons de parler demain. », continua t-elle.

Rémus l'amena jusque dans la chambre d'invité et lui donna un chaste baiser au pas de la porte. « Bonne nuit. », lui murmura t-il.

« Bonne nuit. », lui fit-elle. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. », lui fit il en lui donnant encore un baiser avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et se changea rapidement.

Elle s'allongea dans son lit et resta éveillée pendant un long moment et pensa à la conversation qu'avaient eu Rémus avec sa mère. C'était évident que sa mère était très protectrice à son égard et Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Si leurs rôles avaient été inversés, Hermione savait qu'elle aurait fait exactement la même chose. La seule chose qu'elle devait faire s'était de montrer à Mrs Lupin qu'elle ne ferait jamais de mal à son fils.

Hermione ne se rappelait plus depuis combien de temps elle était là sans dormir quand elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Elle fut un instant désorientée parce qu'elle pensait être à Poudlard mais, ensuite elle se rappela qu'elle était dans la maison de Rémus. Elle regarda dans le noir et put voir une ombre s'approcher d'elle.

« Hermione. », lui murmura la voix de Rémus.

« Je ne peux pas dormir. », lui fit-il et elle faillit rire à cette phrase.

« Tu ressembles à un petit garçon comme cela. », lui fit-elle. Il la poussa un petit peu et s'assit sur le lit. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui demanda Hermione en un murmure.

« Je reste avec toi. », lui fit-il tout simplement. « Je ne peux pas dormir quand je sais que tu es dans la pièce à côté. »

« Pas question. », lui fit-elle. « Sors de la chambre, maintenant. »

« Hermione. », protesta t-il.

« Non. », lui fit-elle fermement en le poussant loin d'elle. « Je veux que ta mère m'aime, et qu'elle ne pense pas que je ne suis qu'une … tu sais quoi. »

« Elle ne pensera pas que tu en es une. Je te le promets, je serais parti avant le matin. »

« Non. », répéta Hermione, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il entra dans le lit et l'embrassa longuement et durement en la maintenant sur le lit. Ses mains descendaient jusqu'à sa taille et la chatouillèrent légèrement sur le ventre.

Elle se mit à rire entre leur baiser. « Merde, Rémus. », lui murmura t-elle. « Et s'ils rentrentet nous voient … »

« Ils ne nous surprendront pas. », lui fit-il tout heureux en se dégageant un peu d'elle pour se rapprocher et la prendre dans les bras. Elle entortilla ses doigts dans ceux de Rémus et s'installa confortablement contre lui.

« Je t'aime. », lui fit-elle au travers d'un bâillement.

« Mmmm, moi aussi. », lui murmura t-il. Ils s'en dormirent en quelques minutes


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapitre 21:**_

Fidèle à sa promesse, Rémus sorti de la chambre d'Hermione une bonne heureau moinsavant le levé du soleil. Il s'habilla et se promena dans la maison et se sentait en paix comme il ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti depuis des semaines. Une partie de lui espérait qu'il ne retournerait pas à Poudlard dans un jour et demi. Il s'imaginait dans un monde fantastique avec Hermione où elle restait vivre avec lui, dans sa maison, pour passer toutes les nuits dans ses bras.

Rémus alla dans la cuisine, se prit un verre de jus de fruit frais et s'assit tranquillement à une chaise de la table. Il avait déjà planifié tout ce qu'il ferait avec Hermione aujourd'hui. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas son père entrer dans la cuisine.

Mr Lupin regardait son fils depuis quelques minutes avant que celui-ci ne le remarque. « Papa. », commença Rémus. « Je ne t'avais pas vu. »

« Cela me semble évident. », lu répondit son père en un sourire. Il s'assit à coté de son fils et se prit également un verre de jus de fruit. Je suis content de te trouver enfin seul. Je voulais te parler. »

« A propos de ? », lui demanda prudemment Rémus.

Mr Lupin s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis allé te voir cette nuit et tu n'étais pas dans ton lit. »

« Oh. », lui fit Rémus, assez gêné.

« Fiston, je sais que tu n'es plus du tout un enfant, mais cette jeune fille est une invitée dans notre maison. »

« Papa. », le coupa Rémus. « Il ne s'est rien passé. Hermione et moi ne … faisions … rien. » Son père haussa ses sourcils. « Honnêtement papa. », continua Rémus. « J'étais dans sa chambre cette nuit , mais nous dormions tout simplement. Je te le jure. » Son père ne lui donna pas de réponse et Rémus sentit qu'il devait continuer. « Hermione et moi n'avons pas … n'avons pas … » Rémus respira profondément avant de continuer. « Nous n'avons pas eu de rapport sexuel. », termina t-il, tout en ayant du mal à le lui dire.

Son père le regarda longuement. « Rémus. », commença t-il en posant une main sur le bras de son fils. « Je te crois capable d'agir raisonnablement et de traiter Hermione avec respect. Tu ne m'as jamais donné une raison de ne pas te faire confiance. »

« Merci. », lui fit Rémus.

« En disant cela. », continua son père et Rémus grogna, sentant la suite venir. Son père se mit à rire. « Ecoute-moi, Rémus. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention. J'ai été jeune moi aussi. »

« Je sais ça. », lui fit Rémus en coupant son père. « Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion auparavant. »

« Je m'en souviens. » Son père se retourna vers lui avec un sourire. « Mais tu n'avais pas encore de petite-amie et tu n'avais pas vraiment envie d'enavoir une tout de suite, si ma mémoire est bonne. »

« Bien, les choses ont changé. », reconnut Rémus.

« Oui. », acquiesça son père. « Je l'ai remarqué ainsi que ta mère. »

« Maman pense toujours que j'ai dix ans. », lui fit Rémus tristement.

« Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir d'être protectrice à ton égard. », lui fit fermement son père. "Quand tu as enterré un de tes enfants, tu n'es pas forcément prêt à vouloir enterrer ton deuxième. Et elle se sent énormément coupable de ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. », lui fit Rémus. « C'était de ma faute, pas de la sienne. »

Mr Lupin posa une main sur celle de son fils et la serra gentiment. « Non, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Ce n'était ni de ta faute, ni celle de ta mère. Cela c'est juste produit. Et je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te dire combien j'étais fier de l'homme que tu es devenu en connaissant ce qui t'es arrivé. »

« Merci papa. », fit Rémus en souriant chaleureusement à son père.

« Est-ce que tu as des idées pour aujourd'hui ? », lui demanda son père en se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

Rémus lui murmura: « J'avais l'intention du lui montrer un peu le village. »

« Okay, mais reviens juste à temps pour le dîner. Tu ne pourras pas la garder loin de ta mère pour toujours. », lui fit son père avec un petit rire. « En plus, pense à tout le mal que se donnera son père pour t'accepter dans sa famille. »

« Je ne serais jamais lasse d'avoir cette vue devant mes yeux. », fit une voix qui venait de la porte. Rémus et son père tournèrent la tête pour voir Daphnée Lupin, debout contre la porte en souriant à ses deux hommes.

« Bonjour Man. », la salua Rémus.

« Bonjour mon chéri. », lui fit Mr Lupin.

Elle s'avança vers eux et embrassa son fils sur la joue. « As-tu bien dormi, mon cœur ? »

« Oui, maman. », lui fit Rémus. Il sentit la rougeur venir sur ses joues en disant cela et espéra que sa mère n'avait rien remarqué de son trouble.

« Hermione dort toujours ? », lui demanda t-elle.

Rémus regarda sa montre. « C'est étrange, elle se lève tôt d'habitude. Je dois toujours la tirer de force de la bibliothèque pour qu'elle vienne manger avant d'aller en cours. »

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas la réveiller ? », lui proposa son père.

Rémus se leva promptement et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis. Il toca légèrement contre la porte.

« Entrez. », fit Hermione de l'intérieur. Rémus entra dans la chambre et trouva une Hermione habillée et assise sur un coin du lit.

« Bonjour. », lui fit-il doucement.

« Bonjour. », lui fit-elle en retour avec un sourire.

« As-tu bien dormi ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Non, je suis désolée mais j'ai eu des coups de coude de quelqu'un pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. »

« Je suis désolé. », lui fit-il.

"Je plaisante.", lui fit-elle en souriant. "J'ai très bien dormi." Elle se leva, se dirigea vers Rémus et l'embrassa. "Et toi?"

"En oubliant le fait j'ai failli me faire étrangler par tes cheveux un bon nombre de fois, j'ai très bien dormi."

Elle le tapa gentiment sur l'épaule. "Sérieusement, personne ne t'as vu partir ce matin?"

"Non.", lui fit rapidement Rémus. "Notre secret est en sécurité." Il ne pensait pas qu'elle voudrait savoir que son père savait qu'ils avaient dormi dans la même chambre la nuit passée. Il lui prit la main et l'accompagna jusque vers la porte. "Allez, viens. Tu ne pourras pas rester cachée ici éternellement."

Hermione suivit Rémus dans la cuisine où les parents de se dernierappréciaient leur café. "Bonjour.", leur fit Hermione en entrant.

"Bonjour, Hermione.", lui firent-ils en retour. "Avez-vous bien dormi?", lui demanda Mrs Lupin.

"Oui, vraiment bien, merci.", lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant.

"Qu'avez vous l'intention de faire aujourd'hui?", leur demanda Mrs Lupin.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment.", lui fit Hermione en regardant Rémus.

"Je pensais faire une promenade après le petit déjeuner.", lui répondit Rémus. "Si tu veux, bien sur."

"J'veux bien.", accepta Hermione. "Ca va être sympa."

Une fois les plans de la matinée établis, ils se préparèrent à débuter leur journé mangèrent tout d'abord rapidement leur petit-déjeuner et sortirent ensuite de la maison. Ils avaient mis en tout et pour tout une demie heure.

Mr et Mrs Lupin les regardèrent partir d'une fenêtre jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaîssent de leur vue.

"Il a l'air heureux.", commença Mrs Lupin. C'était plus une question qu'une affirmation.

"Oui, il l'est.", la rassura son mari. "Vraiment très heureux."

"Alors pourquoi ai-je un mauvais pressentiment à son sujet?", lui demanda calmement Mrs Lupin.

"Daphnée, pour moi, cette fille est vraiment adorable. Et notre fils est clairement amoureux d'elle. Je pense que nous devrions lui laisser une chance."

"Appelle cela de l'intuition maternelle, mais j'ai la terrible impression qu'elle nous cache quelque chose."

"J'espère que tu as tord.", lui fit gentiment Mr Lupin en quittant la fenêtre.

"Oui.", acquiesça Mrs Lupin. "Espérons."

Rémus passa le reste de la matinée à montrer à Hermione tous les recoins qui lui rappelaient des souvenirs. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques temps tout en appréciant la compagnie de l'autre. l'amena dans un petit village moldu qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres de chez lui. Ils y déjeunèrent et y firent du lèche vitrine

Quelques heures plus tard, ils firent le chemin inverse, se dirigeant vers la maison de Rémus. Rémus et Hermione marchaient main dans la main, ils étaient dans un petit passage qui se trouvait près de la forêt. "C'est vraiment magnifique ici.", commenta Hermione.

"Je sais.", lui fit Rémus.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et Hermione commençait vraiment à avoir chaud. "Est-ce qu'on peut marcher à travers le bois pendant un moment? Il fait tellement chaud ici, les arbres nous donnerons un peu plus d'ombre."

"Okay.", lui fit Rémus. Rémus semblait bien connaître la forêt et il amena Hermione vers un petit bosquet. Non loin de là,elle pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau. Et, peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent près d'une rivière.

"Tu es partante pour nager un peu?", lui suggéra Rémus.

"Mais nous n'avons pas de maillots.", lui fit constater Hermione.

"Et alors.", lui fit Rémus. "Qui a besoin d'un maillot?" Il enleva ses chaussures et plongea dans l'eau. Quand il apperçu qu'Hermione ne le suivait pas, il la rejoignit et l'agrippa à la taille. "Allez, tu viens de dire que tu avais chaud." Hermione cria en réalisant que Rémus avant vraiment l'intention de la jeter à l'eau.

"Je te jures que je te jette un sort si jamais tu oses me flanquerà l'eau!", lui lança elle, mais Rémus ne la laissa pas partir. Il la rapprocha encore un peu plus de la rivière tout en riant. Quand ils furent tout à fait dans l'eau, il la coula. Hermione ressorti de l'eau en crachant toute l'eau qu'elle avait avalé. Elle lança à Rémus un regard Avadakadariserant: "Tu ...es ... mort.", lui fit-elle en riant tout en nageant vers l'endroit ou il s'était réfugié. Elle l'avait presque rattrapé quand il lui lança de l'eau et nagea un peu plus loin d'elle. Ils continuèrent à se "chasser" l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent fatigués tous les deux. Une fois fatigués de leur jeu, ils nagèrent jusqu'à la rive et s'allongèrent sur l'herbe afin de profiter du soleil pour se sêcher.

"Hermione.", lui fit doucement Rémus.

"Hmmm?" Elle avait les yeux clos et un heureux sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

"J'ai beaucoup pensé à nous dernièrement.", commença t-il en souriant. "J'ai pensé au futur.", continua t-il.

"Vraiment?"

"Oui, et je voulais te demander quelque chose."

"Oui.", lui répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

"Je me demandais, si une fois sortis de Poudlard, si tu ne voudrais pas ..."

Hermione poussa un cri et se leva.

Rémus cria lui aussi, sous le choc. "Qu'est-ce qu ..."

Hermione se rassit et commença à rire: "Tu l'as vu?"

"Quoi? Qui?", lui demanda Rémus en surveillant le ciel. Ensuite, il l'entendit. Cela ressemblait à un grognement d'un animal qui venait de derrière. Il sorti sa baguette et se tourna vers le bruit.

Puis, arriva une grande moto sur laquelle était Sirius. Hermione courru vers lui. "Je t'ai vu voler au-dessus de nos tête. Es-tu devenu fou?", lui fit-elle avec un rire. "Est-ce que tu sais seulement que c'est illégal d'avoir cette mobilette?"

Sirius se leva de la mobilette et y débloqua la béquille. "Hermione, tu devrais vivre un peu de temps en temps. C'est une vraie beautée, pas vrai?", lui fit-il en touchant sa moto.

"Hey, Patmol.", lui fit Rémus en les rejoingnant.

"Hey, Moony.", lui répondit Sirius. "Quand penses-tu?"

"Elle est chouette.", lui fit-il lentement.

"Chouette.", lui fit Sirius incrédule. "Chouette? Hey, je vous ai cherché pendant presque une heure et tout ce que tu peux dire c'est qu'elle est chouette!"

"Où l'as tu eue?", lui demanda Rémus.

"Je l'ai achetée aujourd'hui. C'est en quelque sorte un petit cadeau avant que je sorte de Poudlard. Un petit cadeau que je me suis offert moi-même. "Est-ce que tu veux faire une petite balade?", lui demanda t-il.

"Non, sans façon.", lui répondit Rémus avec un rire.

"Okay.", lui répondit Hermione, excitée.

Rémus la regarda, choqué. "Tu veux voler sur cette chose?", lui demanda t-il incrédule.

"Pourquoi pas? J'avais un oncle qui en avait une et, quand j'étais petite, il m'emmenait faire des promenades dans le voisinage et j'adorais ça."

"Ouais, mais tu n'aimes pas voler.", lui souligna Rémus.

"Nous n'aurons pas à voler.", lui rétorqua SIrius. Il tendit son casque à Hermione. "Nous roulerons à coté de la rivière."

Hermione lui prit le casque. "Ca ne t'ennuie pas?", demanda t-elle à Rémus. "Nous reviendrons vite."

Il sourit face à l'excitation bien visible d'Hermione. "Vas-y. En fait, vous pouvez aller jusqu'à la maison, je vous rejoindrai là-bas."

"Comment vas-tu faire pour y aller?", lui demanda Hermione. "Tu ne vas quand même pas marcher jusque là-bas, cela prendra au moins une bonne heure!"

"Je transplanerai.", lui fit-il simplement.

"Je ne savais pas que tu savais transplaner.", lui fit Hermione.

"J'ai eu mon diplôme dès mes dix-sept ans.", lui répondit-il.

"Oh, je n'ai pas eu le temps de suivre les cours. En plus, je n'ai eu dix-sept ans que depuis mi septembre."

Derrière eux, Sirius avait sauté de sa mobilette et la nettoyait un peu. Rémus et Hermione se retournèrent et rirent. "Okay, je suis prête.", lui fit Hermione. Elle posa le casque sur sa tête et se mit derrière Sirius en entourant la taille du jeune homme de ses bras. "On se retrouve chez toi.", appela t-elle Rémus avant que Sirius ne parte.

Rémus les regarda jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent de sa vue avant de transplaner chez lui.

"Rémus, est-ce que c'est toi?", l'appela sa maman de quelque part dans sa maison.

"Ouais, c'est moi.", lui répondit-il. Elle sorti de la cuisine avec une théière dans les mains.

"Vous vous êtes bien amusés?", lui demanda y-elle. "Où est Hermione?", lui demanda t-elle en même temps.

"Nous avons rencontré un ami de Poudlard. Elle est avec lui maintenant.", lui expliqua Rémus.

"Vraiment?", lui fit Mrs Lupin en fronçant les sourcils.

"Maman.," lui fit Rémus comme pour l'avertir de ne pas commencer cette discussion. "Ne fais pas cela."

"Faire quoi?", lui demanda t-elle innocement.

"Sirius a acheté une moto et il a ammené Hermione faire une ballade. Ils rentreront bientôt.", lui expliqua t-il.

"Je vois.", lui fit Mrs Lupin mais Rémus savait qu'elle ne voyait pas du tout. "Est-ce que ton ami Sirius reste pour le dîner? "

Rémus lui répondit: "Je ne sais pas si il pourra rester."

"Je lui garde une place, juste au cas ou.", lui lança t-elle. "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es mouillé?"

Rémus se mit à rire. "Je suis presque sec. Hermione et moi sommes allés nager."

"Tu ferais bien de te changer, je ne veux pas que tu sois malade."

Il était sur le point de lui dire, une fois encore, qu'il n'était plus un enfant mais il ne voulait pas se disputer et alla dans sa chambre se changer.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Sirius se rapprochaient de la maison.

Sirius ralentit la vitesse quelques mettres avant la maisonet Hermione retira son casque. "C'était génial.", lui fit-elle, la respiration coupée. Elle descendit de la mobilette et attendit que Sirius coupe le contact. "Merci pour la ballade."

"Pas de quoi.", lui répondit Sirius.

"Alors, tu es venu juste pour nous faire admirer ta mobilette ou bien y a t-il autre chose?"

Sirius lui sourit gentiment. "Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à toi toute la nuit.", admit t-il. Hermione se mit à rougir et se détourna. "Tu n'es pas fachée contre moi, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione secoua la tête. "Non, je ne suis pas fachée contre toi. Je n'étais pas fachée contre toi hier, j'étais juste ... Je ne sais pas."

Sirius descendit à son tour de sa moto. "Tu veux y aller. Je peux le voir."

"Mais je ne peux pas.", lui rétorqua t-elle fermement.

"Je ne saisis pas. Pourquoi?"

"Parce que je vais au devant d'ennuis, Sirius. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai fais."

"Alors dis le moi."

"Je ne peux pas. C'est mon problème."

Sirius se mit à rire. "N'as-tu pas encore compris comment on fonctionnait?" Hermione le regarda interrogativement. "Nous, nous cinq, nous sommes une équipe. Nous n'avons pas de problèmes individuels. Si quelque chose ne va pas et bien on trouvera une solution tous ensemble."

"Il n'y a pas de solution.", lui fit-elle difficilement.

"Tu sais, certaines personnes pensent que tu es difficile à cerner mais je pense que je t'ai cernée."

"C'est ça.", lui fit Hermione, indignée. "Et bien dis-moi ton point de vue."

Sirius roula des yeux. "C'est vraiment facile. Tu veux que les personnes pensent que tu est au top niveau mais au fond de toi, tu es juste plus faible. Et maintenant, tu paniques parce que les choses ne vont pas comme elles auraient du l'être."

"C'est ridicule.", lui fit Hermione. "Je vais aller à l'intérieur.", lui fit-elle en commençant à marcher.

"Tu penses que c'est à cause de toi que Peter à trahi Rémus." Hermione s'arreta et revint doucement vers Sirius. Sirius soupira et marcha vers elle. "N'ai pas l'air si choquée. Ce n'est pas très difficile de trouver ce qu'il ne va pas dans ta tête. Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'il allait le dire !"

"Personne n'était supposé le savoir avant des années.", lui fit-elle choquée. Sirius la prit dans ses bras et Hermione pleura contre son épaule.

"Il ne t'en veut pas, personne ne t'en veux."

"Je m'en veux.", lui répondit-elle. "Pour tout, pour Rémus, pour Peter."

"Et pour James, Lily et moi?" Elle soupira. "Tu ne peux pas nier cela Hermione. Tu as sauvé nos vies."

"Peut-être mais tu dois comprendre maintenant pourquoi je ne peux pas aller au département des mystères."

"Pas vraiment.", lui fit Sirius. "Je pense que tu es effrayée et maintenant tu utilises Rémus comme excuse."

"Il a besoin de moi.", argumenta Hermione.

"C'est un grand garçon.", la contra Sirius. Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre sans ciller.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais cela?"

"Parce que je m'en fais pour toi, Hermione.", lui fit-il en se rapprochant d'elle. "Et je sais que tu as besoin de le faire même si tu dis que tu ne veux pas. Ne me donne pas tord. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je ne peux même pas dire que tu me manquerais parce que c'est une émotion égoïste. Tu ne devrais pas être séparée de ta famille juste parce que tu veux être avec nous."

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle ne pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour retourner chez elle, voir ses amis mais elle savait que sa réponse se trouvait au département des mystères, dans la chambre où se trouvaient tous les retourneurs de temps, derrière la porte qu'Harry lui avait décrit dans sa vision.

"Mais et pour Rémus?", lui fit-elle doucement.

"S'il t'aime vraiment comme il le dit, il fera ce qui est le meilleur pour toi."

Hermione ne parla pas pendant un long moment. Ils se levèrent en silence et elle réfléchissait. "Reviens ce soir après qu'ils soient tous endormis.", lui fit-elle doucement. "Je t'attendrais ici à deux heures."

"Alors tu ne vas pas le lui dire?", lui demanda Sirius.

"Je lui laisserais un mot.", lui répliqua t-elle. "Cela sera plus facile."

"Okay.", acquiesça t-il. "Je viendrais à deux heures alors." Sirius retourna vers sa mobiletteet lui fit. "Dit à Rémus que je suis retourné chez les Potter."

"Je le ferais." Hermione marcha loin de la moto et Sirius démarra. Quelques instants plus tard, il vola dans les airs et quelques secondes plus tard, il était déjà invisible.

Hermione respira profondément avant de retourner dans la maison. Elle marcha dans le corridor et s'apprêta à retourner dans sa chambre quand elle fut arrêtée par Mrs Lupin qui l'appela de la cuisine. "Est-ce que c'est toi Hermione?"

"Oui c'est moi m'dame.", lui répondit Hermione.

"Est-ce que ton ami est avec toi?"

"Non, il devait retourner au Manoir des Potter."

"Oh, c'est dommage. Bien, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te raffraîchir et dire à Rémus devenir. Le dîner est prêt dans dix minutes."

"Okay.", lui répondit Hermione. Elle entra dans la chambre d'ami et se changea. Elle venait juste de mettre un nouveau t-shirt que quelqu'un toca à la porte. Hermione jeta son t-shirt mouillé par terre avant de dire: "Entre."

Rémus ouvrit la porte et entra: "Où est Sirius?"

"Il est retourné chez les Potter.", lui répondit-elle.

Rémus traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le lit. "Alors, comment était la ballade?"

"Très bien.", lui répondit-elle. Elle sorti son sêche cheveux de son sac et commença à se les sêcher.

"C'était bizarre la façon dont il s'est pointé comme cela. Tu penses que tout va bien?"

"Oui.", lui répondit Hermione calmement. "Je pense qu'il voulait juste nous montrer son nouveau joujou."

"Hermione.", lui fit doucement Rémus.

"Oui?"

"Aujourd'hui était probablement le meilleure jour de ma vie."

Elle se retourna et lui sourit. "Tu as besoin de sortir plus souvent."

Il se leva du lit et s'approcha lentement d'elle. "Ne te moques pas de moi."

Elle se mordit la lèvre. "Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas. Aujourd'hui, s'était merveilleux. Tous les jours que j'ai passé avec toi étaient merveilleux." Elle le serra dans ses bras et garda sa joue contre son épaule. Un des bras de Rémus encercla sa taille tandis que l'autre la fit relever la tête. Il l'embrassa tout d'abord doucement et ensuite avec plus de passion. Elle mit ses bras autour du cou de Rémus et le poussa plus contre elle.

Ils se déplacèrent jusque sur le lit. Rémus se mit au dessus d'Hermione, l'embrassant maintenant sur son cou. Elle bougea légèrement la tête pour lui donner sa bouche, elle respirait saccadément. La main d'Hermione caressa le torse, sous le t-shirt de Rémus, lui révelant la douceur de sa peau. Elle lui caressa dans le dos en le maintenant contre elle.

Rémus embrassait toujours son cou et son visage d'une façon atrocement lente. Quand il recommença à embrasser ses joues, il senti quelque chose d'humide contre sa bouche. Il bougea la tête et vit qu'elle pleurait. "Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?", lui murmura t-il.

Elle secoua la tête. "Ne t'arrête pas." Rémus roula à coté d'elle. "Non.", protesta t-elle en essayant de le retenir.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures?", lui demanda t-il.

Hermione s'assit sur son lit et sêcha les larmes de son visage. Elle remit convenablement son t-shirt et se leva tout en ignorant l'air interrogatif de Rémus. "Ta maman nous attend pour le dîner.", lui fit-elle calmement avant de partir rapidement.

Rémus était choqué. Il sauta du lit et couru rapidement après elle. A mi-chemin, il la rattrapa et l'arrêta. "Je ne comprend pas."

"Pas dans le couloir.", lui fit-elle. "Allez, viens, ils nous attendent." Hermione le poussa jusque dans la salle à manger où les parents de Rémus les attendaient patiemment. Hermione leur fit un sourire et s'assit à sa place.

Tout le dîner ne fut qu'une longue agonie pour Rémus. Il pouvait voir que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Hermione. Elle évita son regard pendant toute la soirée. Il fut content quand le dîner s'acheva mais il n'eut pas la chance de lui parler. Sa maman lui monopolisa Hermione en posant des questions à cette dernière et lui racontant des histoires jusque tard dans la nuit. Et ensuite, avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, elle leur fit qu'elle était fatiguée et s'excusa pour aller se coucher.

Rémus s'excusa également aussi rapidement qu'il le pu mais il n'alla pas dans la chambre d'Hermione. A la place, il entra dans sa propre chambre et se changea. Il s'assit sur son lit et penssa à la fille qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du mur et se demanda ce qu'il n'allait pas avec elle. Une fois certain que tout le monde, dans la maison, fut endormi, il ouvrit doucement la porte de sa chambre et entra dans celle d'Hermione.

Hermione était couchée sur son lit, les yeux fermés. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura son nom mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Doucement, il s'allongea à coté d'elle et entoura la taille de la jeune fille de ses bras. Il posa sa tête contre la sienne et la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Une fois certaine que Rémus était endormi, Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle pouvait voir le mobilier dans la noirceur de la pièce.

Vers deux heures, Hermione se dégagea doucement des bras de Rémus. Elle s'habilla dans le noir en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Ensuite, elle s'assit à la petite table basse et écrivit une note rapide à Rémus tout en pleurant. Elle prit ensuite la lettre et la posa sur l'oreiller où elle faisait semblant de dormir quelques instants plus tôt.

Ensuite, avant qu'elle ne change d'avis, elle sorti rapidement de la chambre. Elle arriva doucement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit très doucement.

"Hermione?", vint un murmure derrière elle. Hermione se retourna, sentant son coeur battre à mille à l'heure. Mrs Lupin était debout derrière elle, en pyjama. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites, Hermione?", lui demanda t-elle.

"Je suis désolée.", lui murmura t-elle. "Je dois y aller." Hermine sorti de la maison avant que Mrs Lupin ne l'arrête.

"Où allez-vous?", lui demanda Mrs Lupin de la porte.

"Je dois faire quelque chose. Je suis désolée. C'était vraiment merveilleux de vous rencontrer et merci de m'avoir invitée, mais je dois y aller maintenant."

"Est-ce que Rémus le sait?"

"Non, et s'il vous plait, ne le réveillez pas. Je lui ai lessé une lettre qui lui expliquera tout. Je suis désolée.", lui fit-elle encore une fois avant de partir rapidement. Sirius l'attendait sur sa mobilette non loin de la maison. Hermione sauta à l'arrière de la moto et se cramponna à la taille de Sirius.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?", lui demanda t-il envoyant Mrs Lupin qui les regardait.

"Oui, démarre juste, s'il te plait."

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois, Sirius démarra le moteur et ils partirent


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre 22**_

Hermione s'agrippa plus fortement à la taille de Sirius quand ils survolèrent la campagne anglaise. Elle n'avait pas voulu voler mais Sirius l'avait convaincue en disant que c'était le seul moyen d'arriver, dans les temps, au Ministère de la magie.

Hermione n'avait pas volé depuis son accident et elle pouvait encore sentir l'horrible sensation qu'elle avait ressentie quand son balai s'était dérobé sous elle. Ce n'était pas la seule chose dont elle se rappelait. Depuis qu'elle était montée derrière Sirius elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui la poussait à aller au Ministère de la Magie.

_« Je me noie. », pensa t-elle quand l'eau pénétra dans ses poumons. « C'est ça. » Elle essaya de nager avec le peu de force qui lui restait mais, dans la noirceur et l'eau profonde dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle ne savait pas trop quelle direction elle devait prendre. Elle leva la main afin d'essayer de s'agripper à quelque chose, mais il n'y avait rien sur quoi s'accrocher. Elle s'enfonça dans l'eau et la noirceur de l'eau enveloppa son esprit tel un voile._

_« Hermione._ _», lui murmura un voix familière. « Hermione, ouvre les yeux. », lui ordonna la même voix. Elle obéit, lentement._

_Quand elle les ouvrit enfin, tout était flou. Elle les referma et les rouvrit lentement. Elle pensa que quelqu'un était devant elle, mais il n'y avait personne. « Bonjour. », appela t-elle. « Y'a quelqu'un, » Dès la fin de sa phrase, tout se brouilla et une autre vision vint à elle._

_Elle était à Poudlard, allongée sur l'arbre près du lac. Sous cet arbre où elle avait passé de nombreux dimanche après-midi avec Ron et Harry._

_« Bonjour. », répéta t-elle. La peur se voyait un peu dans sa voix._

_« Tout va bien, Hermione. », fit une voix. « Nous sommes là. Tu es en sécurité maintenant. »_

_Hermione se retourna lentement, reconnaissant les voix qui lui parlaient. Mais elle n'y croyait pas. « Harry. », murmura t-elle. « Ron ? »_

_Ils lui sourirent et s'agenouillèrent devant elle. « Je n'aurais jamais cru vous revoir un jour. », leur fit-elle en les embrassant._

_Ils restèrent à se serrer dans les bras pendant quelques minutes quand elle leur fit, confuse « Vous semblez si jeune. » En effet, ils l'étaient. Les Ron et Harry qui étaient devant elle ressemblaient plus aux garçons qu'elle avait rencontrés dans le Poudlard express, le premier jour qu'aux jeunes hommes de 17 ans qui étaient restés à son époque._

_« Je ne comprends pas. », leur fit-elle._

_« Tu nous vois comme cela parce que les meilleurs souvenirs que nous avions, étaient à cet âge là. », lui expliqua Harry._

_« Où sommes-nous ? », demanda Hermione dans la foulée._

_« C'est un peu compliqué. », lui fit Ron. « Enfin, pour être plus précis, tu es dans le lac. »_

_Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. « Suis-je morte ? »_

_Harry et Ron se regardèrent._

_« Est-ce que je le suis ? », leur cria t-elle._

_« Calme-toi, Hermione. », lui fit doucement Harry. « Tu n'es pas morte. Nous ne laisserons jamais rien t'arriver. Tu comprends? Et c'est pour cela qu'on doit se dépêcher. »_

_« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici, ensemble ? »leur demanda t-elle._

_« Nous sommes toujours ensemble, Hermione. », lui fit Harry._

_« Et pourquoi cet endroit ? Et quel est-il ? »_

_« Tu sais, Hermione. », commença Harry. « Les gens voyagent dans la vie en groupes ou par deux. Ils sont faits pour se rencontrer et faits pour être ensemble pour toujours. Et, quand ils sont séparés, ils sont incomplets. Je crois que nous pouvons dire que nous sommes des âmes sœurs. »_

_« âmes sœurs ? », le questionna t-elle._

_« Oui. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensent, être des âmes sœurs n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec les histoires amoureuses. »_

_« Nous sommes ensemble, tout comme Peter, James, Sirius et Remus le sont. », expliqua Ron._

_« Je pensais que c'était le destin ou quelque chose comme cela qui m'avait envoyé dans le passé, vers eux. Mais, je ne dois pas rester avec eux, n'est-ce pas ? », leur demanda t-elle doucement._

_« Non, tu ne peux pas. », lui fit Harry. « Tu devras rentrer. »_

_« Comment cela va-t-il se passer ? »_

_« Nous ne pouvons pas te le dire. », lui fit Ron. « Nous voulions juste te rassurer et te dire également que ce que tu fais est bien. Peu importe ce qu'il va se passer, tu dois te souvenir de cela, même quand les choses tourneront mal. »_

_« Quand est-ce que les choses tournerons mal ? Pourquoi as-tu dis cela ? Que va-t-il se passer ? »_

_« Ron. », fit durement Harry. Harry lança un regard d'avertissement à son ami et se retourna vers Hermione. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu seras bien et tout ira bien. »_

_« Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? »_

_« Parce que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit. »_

_« Que veux-tu dire ? »_

_« Tu te rappelles au Département des Mystères ? », lui demanda Harry._

_« Bien sûr. », lui répondit Hermione._

_« Tu te souviens de la pièce avec tous les retourneurs de temps ? »_

_« Oui. »_

_« Dans cette pièce, il y a une porte, et derrière cette porte … »_

_Harry fut interrompu quand Hermione fut prise d'une quinte de toux violente. Immédiatement, les deux garçons se levèrent._

_« Nous n'avons plus de temps. », fit Ron tendu._

_Hermione s'effondra et cria pour avoir de l'air. « Je … ne peux … plus respirer. », fit-elle d'une voix saccadée._

_« Tout va bien. », fit Harry en lui posant sa main sur la joue d'Hermione. « Nous allons prendre soin de toi. Tu dois juste nous faire confiance. » Il poussa les épaules d'Hermione sur le sol. « Couche-toi et ferme les yeux. »_

_Hermione fit ce qu'Harry lui disait de faire et leva la main pour attraper celle de son ami. Elle la tient et lui fit. « Ne … vous … verrais …je donc … plus jamais. », leur fit-elle entre quelques souffles._

_« Shht. », lui fit-il en la poussant doucement et en dégageant les cheveux qui lui barraient le visage. Ron se rapprocha d'Hermione et lui prit l'autre main._

_Les larmes coulèrent. « Vos visages me manquent. », murmura t-elle en fermant doucement les yeux._

« Tout va bien derrière ? », lu cria Sirius en couvrant le bruit du vent.

« Oui. », lui fit Hermione en réponse. « On arrive bientôt ? »

« Oui, bientôt, tiens bon. »

Hermione se pressa un peu plus contre lui en réponse et se perdit dans ses souvenirs.

_Remus et Hermione marchaient dans le château. Remus faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait pour avoir une discussion, mais Hermione n'était pas vraiment coopérative._

_« Hermione ? », lui fit-il doucement. « Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? », lui demanda t-il._

_« Oui. », lui répondit-elle._

_« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? », lui demanda t-il._

_« Rien. », lui fit-elle rapidement, trop rapidement._

_Il amena la main d'Hermione à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. « Tu es calme depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Je pensais que tu étais en train de digérer ce qui t'était arrivé à l'anniversaire de Sirius mais cela s'est passé depuis un mois maintenant. Je commence à penser que cela vient de moi. »_

_« Ce n'est pas de toi. », lui répondit-elle en essayant de le rassurer. « C'est moi. » Elle se mit à rire. "Ca sonne très mal. C'est pas toi, c'est moi."_

_Remus ne rit pas à sa phrase. « Ce n'est pas toi c'est moi veut toujours dire que ce que l'autre dit est vrai. »_

_Hermione s'arrêta et se plaça devant Remus pour qu'il la regarde. « Ce n'est pas vrai cette fois-ci. » Elle soupira, en essayant de trouver les bons mots pour lui dire comment elle se sentait. Mais elle ne savait pas comment commencer ni quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait même pas se l'expliquer elle-même. « Je t'aime. », commença t-elle._

_« Je t'aime aussi. », lui répondit-il. Mais sa réponse était en retrait comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait lui dire._

_Hermione lui sourit tristement s'approcha encore de lui. Elle entoura la taille de Remus de ses bras et posa sa tête contre son torse. Avec un soupir, il enroula à son tour ses bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et la rapprocha de lui. « J'ai parlé à Sirius ce matin. », lui fit-il doucement._

_Elle se tendit dans ses bras mais il la tint fermement. « Est-ce que tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »_

_Elle grinça des gens et sans grand effort, se retira de lui. « Rien, Sirius est un vrai emmerdeur, quelques fois. »_

_« Pas faux. », acquiesça Remus. « Mais c'est ton ami et il est inquiet pour toi. »_

_Hermione mit ses mains sur sa taille: "Et bien, tu peux lui dire que je n'aime pas être interrompue quand je travaille. »_

_Remus haussa un sourcil dans sa direction. « Je dirais que s'attaquer à lui était un peu excessif, même venant de toi. »_

_« Je ne l'ai même pas touché. », lui répondit-elle en roulant des yeux._

_« Il n'y a pas qu'avec lui que tu es susceptible dernièrement. », continua Remus. « Lily et toi ressemblez plus à deux personnes qui se connaissent à peine qu'à de véritables amies, ces derniers temps. Et tu ne peux même plus regarder James dans les yeux. La seule personne que tu avec qui tu as un peu de patience, c'est Peter. Et c'est lui qui en mérite le moins de nous tous. »_

_« Je dois le faire, aucun d'entre vous n'a la patience pour lui.", lui rétorqua t-elle. Mais elle sentit immédiatement la honte la parcourir en entendant le ton qu'elle avait utilisé pour lui parler. Elle _

_voulait nier ce qu'il lui disait, mais elle savait que c'était vrai. Elle n'était pas certaine de savoir quand cela s'était passé la première fois, ni pourquoi cela s'était passé. Mais elle et Lily évoluaient toutes les deux dans des directions différentes. Et elle ne pouvait plus regarder James parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de détails en lui qui lui rappelait ce qu'elle s'efforçait d'oublier._

_« Je suis juste fatiguée. », se lamenta t-elle._

_« Et ça c'est autre chose encore. », continua t-il. « Lily dit que tu es debout jusqu'à pas d'heures et qu'il n'y a pas un matin on je n'ai pas dû te réveiller à la bibliothèque pour venir manger. »_

_« C'est les ASPICs. », lui fit-elle en lui fournissant la plus nulle des excuses qu'elle pouvait trouver._

_« Non, ce n'est pas vrai. », lui rétorqua t-il. « Il y a quelque chose d'autre. J'aimerais que tu m'en parles. », lui fit-il dans un soupir._

_Hermione s'arrêta, sentant soudainement ses nuits insomniaques dans son corps. « Je le veux. », lui fit-elle. « Mais j'ai peur que tu penses que j'ai perdu totalement la tête. »_

_Il lui fit un sourire. « Je ne penserais jamais cela. Tu peux tout me dire. »_

_« Tu dois être prudent avec ce que tu souhaites. », plaisanta t-elle sans joie._

_« Hermione, tu dévies. Tu cherches à gagner du temps. »_

_« Okay. », soupira t-elle. Elle respira profondément avant de parler. "J'ai vu quelque chose cette nuit. Cette nuit dans le lac. », lui fit-elle calmement. « Et je n'arrête pas de penser à ça depuis »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que tu as vu quelque chose ? », lui demanda t-il._

_« Avant que tu me sortes du la … », elle s'arrêta, sentant l'anxiété parcourir son corps. « Je pense ce qu'il s'est passé dans le lac, c'est réellement passé. Ou plutôt, j'ai vu Harry et Ron. J'ai parlé avec eux"_

_Remus se rapprocha d'Hermione pour la regarder dans les yeux. Il pouvait voir combien elle était choquée et fatiguée. « Hermione. », commença t-il doucement. « Tu es presque morte cette nuit-là. Ce n'était probablement rien d'autre qu'une hallucination, ou quelque chose du même genre. »_

_Elle secoua la tête. « Ne penses-tu pas que je me suis dis la même chose que toi pendant ces dernières semaines. Je ne peux pas m'enlever l'idée que ce n'est pas ça. J'ai senti qu'il y avait quelque chose que je devais faire. »_

_Il détourna son regard. « Quoi ? », lui demanda t-elle. Remus se sentit mal à l'aise. « Quoi ? », lui redemanda t-elle._

_« Ne penses-tu pas que tu es en train de chercher une excuse pour ne pas rester inactive ? Je veux dire, depuis que Dumbledore a arrêté les rendez-vous avec toi. Ne peux-tu pas juste te relaxer ? »_

_« De quoi tu parles ? », lui demanda Hermione en essayant de ne pas monter la voix. « Je peux me relaxer. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant, parler autour du lac ? », la défia t-il._

_Remus ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Je suis désolé, tu as raison. Nous sommes vraiment relaxés maintenant. » Il lui prit gentiment la main. « Ma chérie, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. »_

_« Je ne peux pas être heureuse tant que je n'aurais pas de réponses à toutes ces questions. Tu comprends ? »_

_« C'est comme si tu avais pris une décision à propos de quelque chose et que tu ne veuilles pas m'en parler. »_

_Hermione regarda dans les yeux de Remus et réalisa soudainement qu'elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne serait pas capable de se reposer avant d'avoir ses réponses. Elle avait toujours été comme cela et combattre sa propre nature, la rendait malade. Elle soupira profondément. « J'ai besoin d'aller dans le département des mystères. »_

"_Le département des mystères.", répéta t-il. Il se souvint alors de la nuit de l'accident. Il se souvint qu'au moment où il la tenait dans ses bras, elle avait murmuré des propos incohérents. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait bloqué ses souvenirs-là. « Qu'y a-t-il dans le département des mystères ? »_

_« Des réponses. », lui répéta t-elle tout simplement._

_« Quelles sont tes questions ? », lui demanda t-il, frustré en s'éloignant d'elle._

_Elle le laissa reculer de quelques pas avant de poursuivre. « Tu dois me comprendre. », commença t-elle._

_Il se tourna vers elle en colère. « Comprendre quoi ? Que tu veux partir ? C'est ça pas vrai ? C'est pour ça que tu es distante et froide ces derniers temps. Tu veux aller dans ce département des mystères, pour voir s'il peut te ramener chez toi. Tu as changé le futur pour le sauver. Tu aides Dumbledore à tuer Voldemort pour lui. Tu m'as dit plus d'une fois que tu mourrais pour lui. Eh bien, je pense que tu l'aimes et que tu as réalisé que tu n'étais pas capable de vivre sans lui. »_

_« Ca n'a rien avoir avec Harry. », l'interrompit-elle._

_« Ca a toujours avoir avec lui. », cria t-il en colère. « Je t'avais dans mes bras et remerciait le destin de ne pas t'avoir enlevé à moi et toi tu l'appelais, lui. »_

_« Tu deviens jaloux sans aucune raison. Je n'aime pas Harry je ne suis pas amoureuse de Harry et je ne l'ai jamais été. Je t'aime, toi. »_

_« Alors, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas rester ici, avec moi. », lui demanda t-il faiblement._

_« Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne resterais pas. Tu es le seul qui pense que je veux te quitter. Je ne le veux pas. »_

_« Alors, pourquoi aller dans le département des mystères ? »_

_Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder. « Parce que je le dois. Je dois savoir ce que mes visions veulent dire. Harry et Ron m'ont demandé d'y aller. Je sais que c'est ce que je dois faire. Je le sens."_

_Il la regarda et elle pouvait sentir la peine qu'il y avait dans ses yeux, ainsi que la colère. Il se retourna et partit rapidement vers le château._

_« Tu as demandé à le savoir. », lui cria t-elle en retour. « Si je ne peux pas être honnête avec toi et bien, fais-le moi savoir. Si tout ce que tu veux savoir, est combien les choses sont belles et que je suis heureuse, et bien, dis-le. » Elle souhaitait désespérément qu'il se tourne pour continuer leur dispute, mais il avait cessé de se battre et il partait loin d'elle._

Hermione sentit Sirius perdre de l'altitude. « Nous sommes arrivés. », lui fit Sirius d'une voix basse quand ils mirent un pied à terre.

Hermione sauta de la moto. « Nous sommes restés combien de temps dans les airs ? »

« A peu près trois heures. », lui répondit Sirius quand il posa sa mobylette près d'un lampadaire.

« Tu n'es pas inquiet qu'on te la vole ? », lui demanda Hermione. « Nous sommes dans une partie de la ville qui n'est pas très recommandée. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Je l'ai ensorcelé d'un sort anti moldu. Et les sorciers penseront que c'est un jouet moldu, rien de plus."

« Et s'ils savent ce que tu as fait sur cette mobylette, tu n'as pas peur d'être contrôlé par le ministère ? »

« Qui va prendre la peine de leur dire que j'ai une mobylette pareille ? », lui rétorqua Sirius en souriant.

Ils marchèrent en silence le long de la rue avant d'arriver devant des bureaux à l'aspect délabré. A côté de ces bureaux se trouvait une cabine téléphonique rouge. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à la rue déserte avant de se diriger dans la cabine. Sirius et elle entrèrent dans la cabine. Elle décrocha le téléphone et, quelques secondes plus tard, une voix de femme lui répondit. « Bienvenue au Ministère de la Magie. Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, nous citer vos et la raison de votre visite. »

« Hermione Granger et Sirius Black. » Elle regarda Sirius d'un air interrogatif et Sirius grommela. "Um, une affaire personnelle à régler dans le Département des Mystères. »

« Merci. », leur répondit la femme à la voix froide. « Pour les visiteurs, prenez un badge et attachez le sur le devant de votre cape. »

Hermione prit les deux badges gris métalliques et tendit le sien à Sirius. Elle attacha le sien sur son t-shirt.

La cabine téléphonique commença à descendre lentement et, rapidement, ils arrivèrent devant une bâtisse. Hermione prit la main de Sirius et ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'accueil du Ministère de la Magie. Hermione et Sirius parcoururent les différents corridors.

Le Ministère était complètement vide mais Hermione ne s'était pas attendue à autre chose. Il était près de cinq heures, un dimanche matin et avec chance, elle et Sirius pourraient aller dans le département des Mystères sans altercations.

« Par-là. », lui fit tranquillement Hermione en lui désignant les ascenseurs. Ils entrèrent dans l'un des deux et Hermione regarda les étages. Le département des Mystères était au neuvième étage. Elle appuya sur le bon bouton et la porte se referma derrière eux.

« Département des Mystère.", leur fit la même voix froide que tout à l'heure mais, Hermione sortit pas quand les portes s'ouvrirent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas?", lui demanda Sirius.

Hermione respirait difficilement et regardait le corridor qui se trouvait devant eux. « Dépêchons-nous. », lui fit-elle. "Avant que je ne change d'avis." Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte qui se trouvait au bout, porte qui s'ouvrit quand ils arrivèrent, juste comme quelques années auparavant. Ou plutôt comme quelques années plus tard.

Hermione prit la main de Sirius et ils entrèrent dans la chambre circulaire. « Quoiqu'il se passe, ne lâche pas ma main. », lui murmura t-elle. Hermione sorti sa baguette et murmura: « Lumos. ». Sirius en fit de même et ensuite Hermione referma la porte derrière eux. « Allons-y »

Sirius poussa un léger cri quand la pièce commença a bouger autour d'eux. « C'est bon. », lui fit Hermione d'une voix fatiguée. "C'est normal." Quand la pièce s'arrêta de bouger, Hermione lança un regard vers les portes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle se déplaça près de la première et l'ouvrit. Elle y entra et Sirius la suivit.

« Où sommes-nous ? », lui demanda t-il. Hermione regarda dans la pièce. Elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Le matériel était simple et, accroché au mur, se trouvaient des photographies.

« Je ne suis pas sure. », lui répondit-elle. « Je n'ai jamais été dans cette pièce. » Sirius marcha dans la pièce et regarda les photographies.

« C'est bizarre. », lui fit-il. « Elles ne bougent pas. »

Hermione le rejoignit: « Elles sont moldues. », lui fit-elle.

« Mais que font-elles ici ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », lui répondit-elle. « Mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup d'expérience au sein du département des Mystères. Allons-y. » Ils retournèrent dans le couloir circulaire et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Hermione marqua la porte à l'aide d'un sort avant la pièce ne recommence à tourner autour d'eux.

« Hermione. », commença Sirius. « Peut-être qu'on devrait se séparer. On peut mettre des heures à ouvrir toutes ses portes. »

« Je ne sais pas. », commença t-elle hésitante.

« Allez, c'est bientôt le matin et nous allons avoir des problèmes."

« Très bien. », lui fit-elle résignée. « On cherche une pièce qui a des étagères avec un grand vase de cristal au milieu. Si jamais tu la trouves, ne va pas dedans. Appelle-moi d'abord. »

"Okay.", lui fit Sirius. Ils se séparèrent, se regardèrent et acquiescèrent.

Hermione ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant elle et Sirius ouvrit également la sienne. Sans entrer dans sa pièce, Hermione savait déjà quelle était la salle qui se trouvait là. Elle pouvait voir les énormes conteneurs qui laissaient couler de l'eau bleue verte et les objets qui y flottaient. Elle la referma rapidement. « Définitivement non. », fit-elle à voix haute. "Je n'ai rien à retirer de cette chambre.", fit-elle à Sirius mais quand elle se retourna, il était parti. « Sirius ? » Hermione marcha jusqu'à la porte où il se tenait quelques instants plutôt.

Elle regarda hâtivement dans la pièce et l'appela. Quand elle réalisa dans quelle pièce elle se trouvait, elle du s'appuyer au mur pour ne par tomber. « Sirius ! », cria t-elle. Devant elle, elle pu voir une grande arcade en pierre ainsi qu'un voile noir qui bougeait sans pour autant qu'il y ait du vent. « Sirius arête!".

Elle pouvait voir Sirius s'approcher avec curiosité du voile. Hermione couru vers lui et se positionna entre le voile et Sirius. « Stop ! », cria t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu arrives à les entendre ? », lui demanda t-il. Sa voix semblait lointaine et ses yeux étaient fixés sur le voile.

« Merde, Sirius. Reste loin de ça. » Hermione avait la main sur la taille et poussait Sirius vers la porte.

« Hermione, attend. », lui fit-il au dessus de son épaule. « Je veux juste jeter un coup d'œil. »

« Non. », lui cria t-elle. « Allez, sortons d'ici. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire venir ici. » Elle força Sirius à retourner vers la porte. Ils sortirent et Hermione claqua la porte tout en la marquant avec sa baguette. Ensuite, elle glissa contre le mut et s'assit sur le sol.

« Hermione ? », l'interpella Sirius mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre s'était les échos de son passé et un sentiment glacé la parcourir.

« C'était peut-être une erreur.", lui murmura t-elle.

« C'était quoi ça ? », lui demanda t-il d'une voix craintive.

Hermione regarda Sirius en sondant ses yeux. « Je t'ai dis de ne pas entrer dans ces pièces ! Pourquoi es-tu si impulsif? Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas faire simplement ce qu'on te demande?" Tu n'as vraiment t'ai aucune idée de quels dangereux trucs il y a ici. » Hermione passa devant Sirius et s'approcha d'une autre porte. Sirius la regarda et se demanda s'il la comprendrait un jour. Ils essayèrent, porte après porte jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une seule.

« J'espère bien que c'est celle-là, Hermione, parce que nous n'avons plus d'option. », lui fit Sirius. Hermione hésita pendant un moment avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« C'est celle-là. », murmura Hermione en entrant dans la pièce. Sirius la suivit rapidement. Et, à la différence des autres pièces, celle-là était occupée.

OoOoO

Rémus grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna, étalant son bras sur le lit. Il ne rencontra rien d'autre que du malta. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et sonda la chambre mais ne vit pas Hermione.

Rémus regarda le réveil et vit qu'il était 6:45 du matin. Il sorti du lit. Elle était probablement dans la salle de bain ou autre chose, se raisonna t-il. _Je suis surpris qu'elle ne m'ait pas réveillé et forcé de sortir de sa chambre_', songea t-il avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

Rémus sorti tranquillement de sa chambre et alla dans la sienne. Hermione n'avait pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière et il voulait la mettre de bonne humeur. Il voulait l'emmener faire une promenade et terminer la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avant que Sirius ne vienne les interrompre le jour précédent.

Rémus n'avait jamais été très impulsif mais passer une journée avec elle comme celle d'hier, lui avait fait comprendre quelque chose, il était vraiment amoureux d'elle. Il voulait passer tous les jours de sa vie avec elle. Et voilà pourquoi il voulait lui demander d'emménager avec lui une fois leurs études terminées.

Le sourire ne quitta pas le visage de Rémus quand il s'habilla et se coiffa. Il sorti de sa chambre et alla retrouver ses parents qui étaient déjà assis dans la cuisine. « Bonjour. », leur fit-il tout heureux. Ses parents se regardèrent. "Où est Hermione?", leur demanda t-il. "Je pensais qu'elle était sortie de la salle de bain maintenant."

"Elle a dit qu'elle te laisserait un mot.", lui fit doucement Mrs Lupin.

« Quoi ? », leur demanda Rémus. "Quel mot? De quoi parlez-vous?

"Rémus, assieds-toi.", lui demanda son père.

Rémus n'aimait pas le regard qui se trouvait dans les yeux de ses parents. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est Hermione ? » Rémus se leva et courru jusque dans la chambre d'Hermione. « Hermione. », l'appella t-il. Elle n'était pas là. Il était sur le point de quitter la pièce quand il remarqua un morceau de parchemin sur le sol, près de son lit. Il le prit et le lu rapidement et ensuite sorti de la chambre.

« Rémus retourna près de ses parents. "Est-ce que l'un de vous l'a vu partir ? », leur demanda t-il.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Rémus. », lui fit doucement sa mère. "Elle est partie très tôt ce matin."

"Quand?", lui demanda Rémus, angoissé.

« Aux alentours de deux heures. »

« Deux heures ! », cria t-il. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé ? »

Sa mère regarda son père. « Fils. », commença calmement son père. « Ta mère l'a vue partir ce matin avec ton ami Sirius. »

Rémus retourna et couru jusque dans sa chambre. Il attrapa sa baguette et la mit dans sa poche.

« Rémus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ». Ses parents étaient venu jusque dans sa chambre.

« Je vais aller la chercher. », leur fit-il tout simplement.

« Rémus, ne la laisse pas te blesser une autre fois. », commença sa mère. « Je sais que tu penses en être amoureux mais tu es jeune. Tu ne connais pas encore ce qu'est l'amour. Elle n'est pas pour toi. »

"Maman, arête ça.", lui fit fortement Rémus. « Arrête de me traiter comme si j'étais un enfant."

« Ne monte pas ta voix envers ta mère.", le sermonna son père.

"Rémus, je veux seulement éviter que l'on te fasses du mal.", continua sa mère.

« Tu ne veux pas me laisser vivre. », l'accusa Rémus. « Tu veux que je reste à l'écart de l'école, à la maison, sain et sauf, toujours. »

« C'est vrai, je veux que tu sois en sécurité. Tu n'est pas comme les autres enfants, Rémus. Tu es spécial. Nous devons te protéger. »

"Non, tu ne le dois pas.", lui cria t-il en retour. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé. J'ai besoin de vivre ma vie comme je l'entend, avec la personne avec laquelle je veux vivre. »

« Tu es trop jeune pour prendre de telles décisions. Ton père et moi savons ce qui est bon pour toi. Tout ce que nous voulons c'est que tu sois heureux. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux. Tu veux que je sois dépendant de toi. Et bien, je suis heureux maintenant, quand je suis avec elle. Plus heureux que je ne le suis jamais été quand j'étais seul. Ma vie est meilleure depuis qu'Hermione en fait partie. »

« Meilleure. », lui lança sa mère. « Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ta vie, tout le monde a découvert ce que tu étais réellement. Est-ce que tu appelle ça, avoir une vie meilleure ? »

"Tout ce que tu veux c'est que je sois seul.", l'accusa Rémus. « Tu as peur d'elle, c'est pour cela que tu l'as laissée partir. Tu as peur qu'elle te prenne ta place. »

Daphnée Lupin posa sa main contre sa bouche et des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. « Rémus, ça suffit!", lui hurla son père en colère. "Tu ne dois pas parler à ta mère comme cela."

Rémus secoua la tête. "Vous ne comprenez pas tout ce qu'elle a sacrifié pour nous. Si seulement vous saviez …" Il s'arrêta. "Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était que vous l'aimiez. Elle en était malade d'inquiétude." Rémus regarda ses parents, en colère.

"Elle est partie au milieu de la nuit avec ton ami.", lui fit sa mère avec des tremblements dans sa voix. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle était alors inquiète de ce qu'on penserait d'elle."

« Tu ne lui as jamais donné une seule chance. », lui fit Rémus dégouté. « Je vais aller la retrouver et ensuite on retournera à Poudlard. » Et ensuite, avec un pop, Rémus transplana.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapitre 23**_

« C'est celle-là. », murmura Hermione en entrant dans la pièce. Sirius la suivit rapidement. Et, à la différence des autres pièces, celle-là était occupée.

" J'avais le pressentiment que vous viendriez ici.", leur fit le professeur Dumbledore.

" Que faites-vous ici ? ", lui demanda une Hermione estomaquée.

" Je vérifie que vous ne faisiez rien d'irréparable."

" Mais comment avez-vous su ?", lui demanda t-elle.

" J'ai placé un sort de localisation sur vous avant que vous ne quittiez Poudlard vendredi. Il m'a averti que vous aviez quitté la résidence de Mr Lupin aux environs de deux heures ce matin. Et, quand j'ai réalisé que vous vous dirigiez vers le Ministère de la Magie, j'en ai déduis que vous viendrez ici pour obtenir des informations." Dumbledore se retourna vers Sirius. " Je dois dire que je suis surpris de vous trouver là, Mr Black. J'avais supposé qu'Hermione serait venue avec Rémus."

Sirius s'avança. " Je suis le seul qui ai poussé à Hermione à venir ici. S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas en colère contre elle."

" Sirius.", commença Hermione en posant sa main sur son bras. " Ce n'est pas vrai, je voulais venir."

" Le fait que vous vous défendiez mutuellement est admirable, mais je ne suis en contre aucun d'entre vous." Il se tourna vers Hermione. " J'aurais du réaliser que vous ne seriez pas satisfaite tant que vous ne sauriez pas pourquoi vous êtes arrivée à notre époque." Dumbledore respira profondément. " Quand vous êtes venue me voir après Nöel et que vous m'avez donné vos informations sur les déplacements des Mangemorts, j'ai réalisé que cela serait bien de tout savoir sur vous ainsi que sur votre arrivée mystérieuse à Poudlard. Alors, je suis allé rendre visite à une vielle amie qui a travaillé au Département des Mystères. Son nom est Margaret Croaker. Margaret.", appela Dumbledore.

Hermione et Sirius crièrent de surprise quand une femme apparut à côté d'eux. Hermione se demanda d'ailleurs comment elle avait fait pour ne pas l'avoir vue avant.

" Miss Croaker est une Langue-de-Plomb et c'est une spécialiste dans les études des aléas du temps.", la présenta Dumbledore. " Maggie, voici Sirius Black et Hermione Granger."

Margaret Croaker était une vieille sorcière qui rappela à Hermione le professeur McGonagall, ou du moins, elle ressemblait au professeur McGonagal de son époque. Elle était mince, avec un visage sympatique et des cheveux gris. Elle avait une paire de lunette qui était suspendue à son nez par une fine chaîne en métal.

" Bonjour.", firent Sirius et Hermione chacun à leur tour.

" Maggie et moi avons eu beaucoup de discussions à ton sujet, Hermione.", lui fit Dumbledore. " Et, elle a réalisé un bon nombre de recherches pour savoir comment tu as pu te retrouver dans notre temps, mais, je vais laisser à Maggie le soin d'expliquer ce qu'elle a découvert."

" Vous devriez peut-être, pour commencer.", commença Maggie. " Vous installer confortablement tous les deux. " Maggie bougea sa baguette et fit instentanément apparaître quatre chaises devant elle. Elle fit un autre mouvement avec sa baguette et elle installa sur une table qui venait d'apparaître une théière et deux tasses. La théière voltigea dans les airs et remplit directement les tasses de thé. Dumbledore s'assit confortablement sur sa chaise, mais ne prit pas la tasse. Hermione et Sirius s'assirent lentement et prirent les tasses de thé qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

" Je suis certaine que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions.", commença t-elle. " Je vais essayer d'y répondre du mieux que je peux."

Hermione regarda la femme qui se trouvait devant elle et, soudainement, elle ne put plus parler. Elle savait qu'elle avait pleins de questions à lui poser mais elle ne pouvait plus penser à aucune d'entre elles. C'était tellement à l'opposé de tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle jeta un regard désespéré à Sirius. Il lui sourit et lui prit sa main. C'était un simple toucher mais il éclaircit sa pensée. Elle lui retourna son sourire et respira profondémment.

" Pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment j'ai atteris à votre époque?", lui demanda t-elle calmement.

" Oui.", lui répondit calmement Margaret.

Hermione eut un léger sourire. " Comment?"

" En fait, il a été démontré que l'Entrée a été ouverte."

" L'Entrée ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

L'Entrée, c'est une porte dans Poudlard qui amène vers le passé. C'est la seule porte de ce genre qui existe et elle s'ouvre, uniquement, quand on en a grandement besoin. L'Entrée, permet à un sorcier ou à une sorcière seulement de retourner dans le passé pour accomplir une mission."

" Mais quelle mission ?", lui demanda Hermione. " Si j'ai ouvert cette porte, c'était par pur accident. Je n'essayais pas de retourner dans le passé ni d'accomplir une mission."

" Malheureusement.", les interrompis Dumbledore. " La nature exacte de ta mission est quelque chose que nous ne connaîtrons probablement jamais."

" Qui a ouvert l'Entrée ?", demanda Sirius. "Celui qui a ouvert l'Entrée devait savoir qu'Hermione allait l'ouvrir."

Maggie regarda Dumbledore. Il acquiesça légèrement et elle reporta son attention vers Hermione. "La seule personne qui a le pouvoir d'ouvrir l'Entrée est le directeur de l'école."

" Quoi ?", lança Hermione en regardant Dumbledore d'un air accusateur.

" J'ai bien peur que cela soit vrai.", confirma Dumbledore. " Croyez-moi, Hermione. J'ai été autant surpris que vous quand j'ai appris cette information. Jusqu'à ces quelques mois, je ne connaissais pas l'existence de cette Entrée."

" Comment est-ce possible.", l'accusa Hermione. " Vous êtes le Directeur, vous êtes sensé connaître les moindres recoints de cette école."

" Personne ne pourra connaître tous les secrets que renferme Poudlard.", lui fit gentiment Dumbledore. " Sa magie est bien trop vieille."

Hermione était entrain de digérer l'information. " Alors, vous êtes entrain de me dire que mon Professeur Dumbledore m'a envoyé dans le passé?"

" C'est ce qu'il me semble, en effet."

" Mais pourquoi ne me l'aurait-il pas demandé ? Pourquoi ne m'aurait-il pas demandé ce qu'il voulait ?"

" Je suis désolé mais nous ne connaîtrons probablement jamais la vérité.", lui répondit Dumbledore. " Je suis désolé."

" Peut-être que ma mission est déjà terminée.", fit Hermione. " Peut-être qu'il m'a envoyé dans le passé pour être certain que les parents d'Harry ne mourront pas. Peut-être que j'ai fais ce que je devais faire." Hermione y réfléchit pendant une minute. " Pourquoi aurais-je été envoyé dans le passé autrement ? Oui, cela devait être ça. J'étais supposé faire en sorte qu'Harry ait des parents. En supposant que j'ai accomplis ma mission, comment puis-je rentrer ? Pouvez-vous me ramener à la maison ?", demanda t-elle à Maggie.

Maggie et Dumbledore se regardèrent. " Je ne peux pas Hermione.", lui répondit Maggie. " Je suis désolée."

" Que voulez-vous dire par vous ne pouvez pas ? Je veux rentrer chez moi." Elle regarda à la fois Maggie et Dumbledore mais aucun des deux ne purent la regarder dans les yeux. Des larmes étaient entrain de couler de ses yeux. " Je veux rentrer à la maison.", répéta t-elle.

"Hermione, je suis retourné à Poudlard pour chercher l'Entrée que vous avez utilisé mais je ne l'ais pas trouvée.", lui fit le professeur Dumbledore. " Il semble qu'elle réapparaîtra uniquement lorsque votre tâche sera terminée. Une fois faite, vous pourrez retourner dans votre époque."

" Comment a t-il pu me faire cela ?" Cette cruelle vérité la remplit de tristesse.

" Votre professeur Dumbledore devait avoir un grand besoin d'aide et il a peut-être songé que vous seriez prête à faire cela. Je ne peux pas imaginer une autre raison pour laquelle il vous aurait envoyé ici sans vous demander votre avis.", lui fit calmement Maggie.

" Vous m'avez dis un bon nombre de fois.", commença tranquillement Dumbledore. " Que vous seriez prêtes à mourir pour vos amis. Peut-être, dans le futur, que j'ai pensé que vous seriez prête à réaliser un sacrifice tel que celui là."

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione trembla légèrement. Elle se leva et Sirius la suivit lentement. Avec un dernier regard en arrière en colère, elle partit loin de Dumbledore et de Maggie pour se diriger vers la porte.

" Hermione.", l'appela Maggie. " Attendez, nous avons beaucoup d'autres choses à vous dire."

Hermione se retourna. " Je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous avez à me dire. Viens, on s'en va Sirius. " Sans un regard, Hermione quitta la pièce avec Sirius.

Magigie se leva et les regarda partir. " Alors vous allez la laisser partir ?", demanda t-elle à Dumbledore.

" Elle n'est pas prête à en entendre d'avantage. Quand elle sera prête, elle viendra me voir."

_**Hermione et Sirius sortirent lentement de l'ascenceur. Hermione avait été étrange depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Maggie et Dumbledore et Sirius n'était pas certain de savoir quoi lui dire. Elle traversa le hall du Ministère et il la suivit. Quand elle elle arriva près de la grande fontaine qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce, elle s'assit lourdement sur le bord. Sirius se leva mal à l'aise et se mit à quelques pas d'elle.**_

" Je pensais vraiment pouvoir revoir ma mère dans quelques jour.", lui fit Hermione après un petit temps.

" Je suis désolé, Hermione."

" Ne le sois pas.", lui répondit-elle . " Ca va aller." Elle respira profondément et se mit à genoux. " Je suis vraiment coincée ici.", lui fit-elle en une sorte de conclusion. " Je ne rentrerais jamais à la maison."

Sirius s'approcha lentement d'elle et lui toucha gentiment la joue. " Hermione.", commença t-il. " Ca va aller."

Ce simple toucher lui fit perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et elle les laissa la submerger. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues et elle le regarda. " Que vais-je faire ? Sirius, que vais-je faire ?"

Sirius s'agenouilla et posa ses bras autour d'Hermione. " Tu vas retourner à Poudlard avec moi et nous trouverons une solution."

Hermione le serra dans fortement dans ses bras. " Sirius, tu es un véritable ami. Je suis vraiment contente de t'avoir ici avec moi."

" J'aurais aimé ne jamais t'avoir poussé à venir ici. Tout est de ma faute." Il posa sa tête contre la joue d'Hermione et respira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

" Non.", protesta Hermione en le tenant plus fermement. " Tu avais raison, je devais savoir. J'avais juste espéré ... " Hermione s'arrêta et se raidit.

" Quoi ? Qu'avais-tu espéré ?", lui demanda t-il doucement.

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, Hermione se retira de l'étreinte de Sirius et courru derrière lui. Sirius se retourna, un peu désorienté, pour voir Hermione courir dans les bras de Rémus.

Rémus venait d'apparaître directement à l'intérieur du Ministère et avait regardé l'échange d'Hermione et Sirius quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne le remarque. Quand elle l'avait finalement vu et avait courut vers lui. Il lui avait ouvert instinctivement les bras pour qu'elle vienne s'y loger. Rémus les avait regardé la mâchoire serrée.

Sirius les regarda lentement mais ne parla pas. Quand il s'approcha d'eux, Rémus tourna Hermione pour qu'elle mette un bras autour de son épaule et il l'amena jusqu'à l'extérieur du Ministère. Sirius respira profondément avant de les suivre à l'extérieur.

Le soleil s'était maintenant levé et le ciel anglais était mélangé de rose et de bleu. Sirius leva la tête et regarda Rémus parler à Hermione mais n'entendit pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Hermione était contre le mur extérieur du Ministère. Ils étaient debout l'un contre l'autre et leur tête se touchaient tout en parlant et Sirius sentit cette petite pincée, famillière, de jalousie dans son estomac.

Après dix minutes, Rémus embrassa Hermione sur le front et l'entoura gentiment de ses bras. Ensuite, il la laissa se reposer contre le mur et se dirigea vers Sirius.

Sirius se leva, raide, quand Rémus aprocha. " Tu peux partir maintenant, Sirius.", lui fit froidement Rémus.

" Elle va bien ?", lui demanda Sirius.

" Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas m'inquiéter de cela.", lui rétorqua Rémus. " Je pense que tu en as fais bien assez."

" Moony, je ... "

" Non, Sirius.", lui fit Rémus en le coupant. " Je ne veux rien entendre."

Sirius se tordit le coup pour regarder Hermione. Elle était encore contre le mur mais sa tête était légèrement penchée et ses yeux étaient fermé. Elle semblait exténuée.

" J'ai ma moto juste là.", fit Sirius en la montrant du doigt. " Je la ramènerais en moto si j'étais toi."

" Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Je nettoyerais le bordel moi-même, Sirius. Merci." Rémus s'éloigna de lui mais Sirius lui attrappa le bras.

" Hey.", lui fit-il durement. " Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?"

Rémus se dégagea de son emprise et se rapprocha de lui. " J'ai vu comment tu la regardais.", gronda lentement Rémus. " Cela t'a juste tué qu'elle me préfère à toi."

" Attend une minute, Moony. Tu as tout faux."

" Vraiment ?", ria Rémus. " Si tu ne peux pas l'avoir, tu préfères qu'aucun de nous deux l'ait."

" Je voulais juste qu'elle soit heureuse.", protesta Sirius en colère. " Peux-tu en dire de même ?"

" Heureuse ?", lui rétorqua Rémus. " Est-ce qu'elle à l'air d'être heureuse ?" Rémus secoua la tête, en colère. " Eloigne-toi simplement de nous deux, Sirius. Rémus se retourna et marcha vers Hermione. Sirius regarda Rémus prendre Hermione par l'épaule et l'amener de l'autre coté de la rue. Il attendit jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent le coin avant de monter sur sa mobylette et s'envola dans le ciel.

Hermione et Rémus marchèrent lentement sur la rue. Ses yeux étaient rouges et son nez était gonflé d'avoir tant pleuré. " Tu ressembles à une mort-vivante.", commenta Rémus;

" Je vais bien.", lui répondit Hermione. Elle respira profondémment. " Juste un petit peu fatiguée."

" C'est juste incompréhensible.", lui fit Rémus.

" Qu'as-tu dis à Sirius?", lui demanda lentement Hermione.

" Je lui ais dis que nous avions besoin de parler tous les deux.", lui mentit facilement Rémus. " Et je lui ais dis que nous le verrons plus tard."

Hermione voulu lui répondre quelque chose mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Ils continèrent à marcher pendant quelques temps en silence. Après un moment, Hermione ne put plus se taire.

" Rémus, s'il te plait, ne sois pas fâché contre moi."

" Hermione.", commença prudemment Rémus. " Je ne pense pas que ce soi le bon endroit pour parler de cela."

" Nous devons en parler."

" Je suis d'accord, et je ne vais pas prétendre que je ne suis pas choqué. Mais maintenant, tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as besoin de te reposer. Une fois fait, nous parlerons."

" Où allons-nous ?", lui demanda t-elle doucement.

" Le Chemin de traverse.", lui répôndit-il. " Il a y a un métro qui n'est pas loin d'ici. De là, nous irons au Chaudron Baveur. Mon père est un ami du patron et je pense qu'il sera d'accord pour nous laisser une chambre jusqu'à ce que nous partions à la gare. Nous devrions y arriver en moins d'une demie heure." Fidèle à sa parole, Hermione et Rémus se trouvèrent dans le Chaudron Baveur en moins de trente minutes. Hermione s'asseya sur une des tables pendant que Rémus parlait au patron.

Juste au moment ou elle pensait tomber de sommeil sur la table, Rémus arriva avec une clef dans la main. Il l'amena vers les escaliers et la conduisit dans une chambre vide.

" Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas une douche?", lui suggéra Rémus. " Et je vais voir ce que je peux dénicher pour manger." Hermione acquiesça, trop fatiguée pour discuter, et Rémus quitta la chambre. Il essaya d'être aussi rapide que possible, mais Tom était de bonne humeur ce matin et lui parla très longuement.

Quand Rémus put finalement commander un petit déjeuner, vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il monta les escaliers et retourna dans la chambre. " Je suis désolé.", lui fit-il en entrant en vitesse. " Tom ne voulait pas la fermer." Il s'arrêta.

Hermione était debout près de la fenêtre et regardait le ciel. Elle venait tout juste de sortir de la douche. Ses yeux étaient encore un peu mouillés et elle s'était habillée d'une robe en coton blanc. Elle se retourna quand Rémus rentra dans la pièce. " Quoi ?"

" Uh, rien.", murmura t-il. " Où as-tu eu cette robe ?", lui demanda t-il.

" J'ai métamorphosé ma jupe.", lui répondit-elle. " Petit-déjeuner ?"

" Il sera prêt dans une minute."

" Bien, je suis affamée. Assieds-toi.", lui fit-elle en pointant le lit du doigt. " Nous avons besoin de parler. Maintenant."

" Tu ne devrais pas te reposer d'abord ?", lui demanda t-il.

" Ne devrions-nous pas parler ?", lui rétorqua t-elle.

Il acquiesça et s'assit sur le bout du lit. Elle traversa la pièce et le rejoignit. " Je te dois une explication.", lui fit-elle lentement.

Rémus acquiesça et sortit quelque chose de sa poche et le passa Hermione. C'était la note qu'elle avait écrite. " Etais-tu vraiement entrain de me dire adieu avec cela ?"

Elle prit la note et la tortilla dans ses mains. " Je voyais pas comment le faire autrement.", lui fit-elle lamentablement.

" Tu vas devoir faire mieux que cela.", lui répondit Rémus.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?", lui demanda Hermione. " Que je suis désolée parce que je le suis et ne le suis pas. Je devais le faire, mais maintenant c'est terminé. Je ne pourrais plus rentrer."

" Est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment dis que tu ne pourrais jamais plus retourner chez toi ?", lui demanda Rémus. Hermione acquiesça. " Je suis désolé.", lui répondit sincèrement Rémus.

" Merci.", lui murmura Hermione.

" Je sais que je suis un égoïste.", continua Rémus en vitesse. " Mais je suis heureux que tu sois encore ici. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais si tu étais vraiment partie."

Hermione recommença à pleurer et Rémus la prit dans ses bras. " Tu devais le savoir.", fit-elle la voix cassée. " Cela m'a tuée de te laisser ce matin. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser."

" Shh, c'est okay.", lui fit Rémus en lui caressant le dos. " C'est vraiment la merde.", lui fit-il. " Je ne pense pas avoir un jour ressentis deux choses complètement différentes en même temps. J'aurais espéré que tu ne ressentes jamais ce que tu ressens maintenant mais je suis ravis que tu sois ici avec moi."

" C'est pareil pour moi.", lui répondit Hermione. Quand elle fut capable de ne plus pleurer, elle s'écarta de Rémus. " Assez.", fit-elle en reniflant. " Cela n'a plus d'importance ce que je voulais. Tout ce qui m'importe maintenant c'est ce qui est. Il paraît que je suis destinée à rester dans votre époque alors je vais en garder le meilleur. Tout ce dont j'ai besoin de savoir maintenant c'est comment tu te sens. Est-ce que j'ai changé les choses entre nous en te quittant au milieu de la nuit ?"

" Non", lui répondit doucement Rémus. " Peut-être que tu aurais pu mais tu n'as rien ruiné. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans toi maintenant. Je ne veux pas la vivre sans toi."

Hermione lui fit un sourire triste. " Pourquoi est-ce qu'aucun de nous deux ne semble heureux alors ?"

" Ne devrais-tu pas dormir maintenant ?", lui fit Rémus en ignorant la question.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre, ils entendirent quelques coups à la porte. Rémus se leva et prit le déjeuner qu'une femme lui tendait. Il prit le plateau et le montra à Hermione.

" Alors.", demanda Rémus. " Dormir ou manger ?"

" Manger.", lui répondit Hermione avec un soupir. "Je ne peux pas dormir. j'ai trop de choses dans la tête." Elle commença à partir.

" Reste.", lui demanda Rémus. Il posa le plateau doucement sur le lit. " Viens t'asseoir." Hermione lui fit un sourire et s'assit immédiatement sur le bout du lit. Rémus s'assit à côté d'elle et déposa le plateau sur leurs deux genoux. Ils mangèrent tous les deux en silence et, quand ils eurent finis, Hermione se sentit beaucoup mieux. Rémus déposa le plateau d'un coup de baguette.

Hermione se rapprocha de lui et se maintenait maintenant confortablement contre lui. Rémus posa la tête contre la sienne et l'entoura de ses bras. " Dors.", lui murmura t-il.

" Je ne veux pas dormir.", lui fit-elle en un baillement.

" Tu as besoin de dormir.", lui fit-il avec un sourire.

" Non.", protesta t-elle mais ses yeux étaient déjà fermés. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Rémus pouvait déjà entendre sa respiration calme: elle s'était endormie.


	24. Chapter 24

_Chapitre 24_

"Hermione, réveille-toi.", lui fit Rémus en la secouant gentiment.

Hermione se roula sur le côté en roulant des yeux, fatiguée. Elle les ouvrit finalement et sourit au visage souriant de Rémus. « Bonjour. », lui murmura t-elle.

« C'est l'après-midi. », lui répondit-il.

Elle lui sourit encore : « Qu'elle heure est-il ? »

« Le temps de se lever. », lui répondit-il. « Nous devons nous dépêcher pour attraper le train à temps. » Son regard se baissa et Hermione put y déceler une rougeur sur les joues. Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua que sa robe s'était un peu entre ouverte. Elle la remit aussitôt en place et sorti du lit.

« C'était une sieste vraiment agréable. », lui dit-elle avec un soupir. « Ca et une douche envoyer valser cette affreuse partir de la journée. » Elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bain et laissa la porte légèrement ouverte. « Je reviens dans quelques minutes. », lui lança t-elle de la douche. Pendant les minutes qui suivirent, Rémus ne put entendre que l'eau qui coulait et, comme elle l'avait annoncé, elle en ressorti quelques minutes plutôt, habillée et cheveux pratiquement secs.

« Tu es prêtes à partir ? », lui demanda t-il, un sourire sur le visage.

Elle acquiesça: « Je ne peux pas attendre de rentrer à la maison. » Il lui prit la main et entremêlèrent leurs doigts.

« Oui, moi aussi. », lui affirma t-il. Ils descendirent ensemble les escaliers et dirent au revoir à Tom. Ils sortirent du Chaudron Baveur dans le côté moldu et Rémus appela un taxi.

« As-tu de la monnaie moldue ? », lui murmura t-elle quand ils entrèrent dans la voiture.

« Je suis allé à Gringott quand tu dormais et j'ai échangé un peu d'argent. », lui répondit Rémus. « A la gare de King's Cross. », demanda Rémus au chauffeur. Ils s'installèrent sur les sièges du taxi et Hermione se relaxa totalement dans les bras de Rémus. Il aimait tellement quand elle se sentait bien, comme cela, dans ses bras.

« Tu sais que nous avons les ASPIC dans moins d'un moi et demi. », lui fit remarquer Rémus.

« Mmm Hm. », lui répondit Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que tu pourrais faire après ta graduation?", lui demanda t-il.

« Pour être totalement honnête.", lui fit Hermione, quelque peu hésitante. « Je pense que je n'ai jamais pensé être encore la."

« Je vois. », lui rpéondit Rémus, tendu.

« Je suis désolée. », lui murmura Hermione en s'asseyant.

« Ne le soit pas. », lui lança Rémus comme si cela ne l'ennuyait pas. « Pendant que tu dormais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit sur tout ce qui c'était passé. J'ai essayé de m'imaginer ce que je ferais si je m'étais retrouvé hors de mon temps sans mes amis et ma famille. »

« Et ? », lui demanda Hermione.

« Et j'aurais probablement fait n'importe quoi pour rentrer chez moi. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire triste. « Je suis contente que tu me comprennes. »

« Promet-moi juste une chose. », continua t-il.

« Ne ressort plus au milieu de la nuit. Ai un peu de force de te confier à moi d'abord. »

« Okay, je le ferais. », lui répondit-elle gravement.

" Parce que je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu étais partie.", continua t-il rapidement. « L'idée même que tu ne sois plus là …"

"Je sais.", le coupa doucement Hermione. « Je suis tellement désolée."

"Je sais que tu l'es.", la rassura t-il.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras et Rémus s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser mais au moment où ils allaient s'embrasser, le taxi s'arrêta. Ils se retournèrent vers le chauffeur qui leur souriait. Rémus s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la monnaie et suivit ensuite Hermione hors de la voiture.

Le taxi s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'il était arrive et Rémus et Hermione marchèrent dans la gare, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Rémus avait son bras au-dessus de l'épaule d'Hermione et ils s'embrassaient aussi longtemps qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils ressemblaient vraiment à un couple d'amoureux.

Ils passèrent au travers du mur de la voie 9¾ sans difficulté et arrivèrent dans le train. Ils étaient les derniers à arriver. James, Lily et Sirius étaient dans le premier compartiment mais ni Rémus, ni Hermione ne le remarquèrent. Ils étaient trop appliqués à s'embraser pour le remarquer.

« Ahem.", fit James en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Rémus et Hermione se séparèrent pour voir James et Lily sourirent dans leur direction. Sirius roulait des yeux.

"Bonjour.", leur firent-il en gigotant. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans le compartiment. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils sentaient le train démarrer et ils étaient sur le chemin de l'école.

« Vous ressemblez à deux amoureux qui viennent de faire un week end génial. », observa Lily.

Rémus et Hermione s'échangèrent un sourire.

"Comment c'est passé votre week end?", leur demanda Hermione.

"Un ennui total.", soupira Lily. « Je suis resté à la maison pendant presque tout le week end pendant que ma mère faisait tout son possible pour qu'on se parle ma sœur et moi. Merci mon Dieu, James est venu samedi soir sinon je serais morte d'ennuis. »

« Tu es venu.", commenta Hermione. « Comme c'est adorable. »

James lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« Oh, pitié.", rit Lily. "Il s'ennuyait uniquement parce que Sirius l'avait abandonné. Il était entrain de tout nous raconter quand vous êtes arrivés. »

Ils se tournèrent vers Sirius. James et Lily le regardaient avec intérêt tandis que Rémus et Hermione étaient inquiets.

« J'ai acheté une moto. », leur annonça t-il. « Et j'ai décidé de m'amuser un petit peu. » Ses yeux se posèrent sur Hermione mais il regarda rapidement ailleurs. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils mais teint sa langue. Au moins pour le moment, son voyage au Ministère resterait un secret pour eux trois.

Le reste du voyage se passa bien, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Ils appréciaient juste la compagnie de l'autre et étaient heureux de retourner à l'école même si aucun d'eux ne voulait se l'admettre.

Dumbledore les retrouva à Pré au Lard. Hermione évita soigneusement de le regarder. Elle n'était pas prête de parler de ce qu'il s'était passé ce week end. Tout ce qu'elle voulait maintenant s'était de retomber dans la routine. Dumbledore accompagna les cinq amis à Poudlard, jusque dans la Tour des Gryffondor. Il était tard et presque la plupart des Gryffondor était couché. James, Rémus et Sirius souhaitèrent bonne nuit aux filles et allèrent dans leur dortoir.

« Sirius. », lança Rémus. « Est-ce que je peux te parler une seconde ? »

Sirius regarda James qui souriait légèrement. Il entra dans leur chambre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Je voulais te parler de ce matin. », lui répondit Rémus. « Je pense que j'ai un peu exagéré. J'étais juste inquiet pour elle. »

« Tu sais quoi, Rémus, oublie. Tu n'exagérais pas, c'est moi qui l'ai fait. », lui rétorqua Sirius.

"Bien, Hermione et moi avons parlé de beaucoup de chose et sommes tombés d'accord. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien pour toi aussi. »

« Oui, c'est parfait. »

« Okay, génial. », termina Rémus. Il entra dans la chambre.

« Rémus. », l'appela Sirius.

Rémus se retourna: "Ouais?"

"Pour ce que tu as dis ce matin. Je n'aurais jamais fait cela. Tu es mon meilleur ami et je respecte cela. Je ne peux pas jsute oublier ce que je ressens pour elle.", lui annonça Sirius en regardant ses pieds.

« Tu l'aimes ? », lui demanda Rémus, choqué.

Les yeux de Sirius s'élargirent. « Je pensais que … mais tu as dit … »

« Je sais que tu es attiré par elle, mais je … je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais. », lui répondit doucement Rémus.

Sirius ferma ses yeux, tendu et attendit quelques instants.

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ? », lui demanda Rémus.

Sirius secoua la tête. "Non, je ne pense pas."

« Est-ce que tu vas le lui dire ? » Rémus se força à retenir sa respiration en attendant la réponse.

« Non. », lui répondit calmement Sirius. « Et puis, cela n'aurait aucune importance si je le faisait. Elle t'aime. Je n'ai aucune chance. »

"Merci.", lui répondit Rémus en se sentant mal à l'aise. Comment pouvait-il garder Hermione pour lui si Sirius la désirait? Il était mignon, charmant, riche et Rémus ne s'était jamais senti aussi timide, maladroit et pauvre. « On devrait peut-être se coucher. », lui fit Rémus fatigue. Il ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences d'un Sirius amoureux d'Hermione. C'était trop dur d'y réfléchir alors qu'il était si tard.

« Ouais. », acquiesça Sirius en le suivant lentement. Il se sentit soudainement complètement fatigué et tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir pendant les prochaines vingt quatre heures. Malheureusement, la vue qu'ils rencontrèrent dans leur chambre les frappa au visage.

Peter dormait dans son lit. Quand James vit ses deux meilleurs amis entrer dans la chambre, il couru vers eux pour les empêcher de faire quoique ce soit d'irréparable.

« Ne le réveillez pas. », leur fit-il. « Ce n'est pas le moment. »

« Il a du culot. », lui rétorqua Sirius.

« Sirius à raison. », acquiesça Rémus. « Il n'a plus aucun droit d'être ici après ce qu'il a fait à Hermione."

« Et à Rémus. », rajouta Sirius.

« Peut-être.", acquiesce James. "Mais il est tard et nous ne pouvons rien faire pour le moment. Nous irons voir Dumbledore demain matin. Si Hermione veut bien lui raconter la discussion qu'elle a entendue entre Peter et Rogue, alors ils seront expulsés pour de bon. Cependant, jusque là, vous avez besoin de garder le contrôle.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es devenu réfléchi ? », lui demanda Sirius, dégoûté.

« Depuis que Rémus a arrêté.", lui répondit James. « Faites-moi confiance. Je ne l'aime pas plus que vous. Personnellement, j'aurais aimé vous voir le jeter du balcon. Cela nous aurais épargné tant de problèmes."

« Je note. », lui rétorqua Sirius. Ils regardèrent tous Peter pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger lentement vers leur lit. Ils se changèrent et furent prêts pour dormir quelques secondes plus tard même si aucun d'eux ne dormirait très bien cette nuit-là.

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, Peter était parti. Les garçons se lavèrent et s'habillèrent lentement sentant la fatigue qui était toujours présente. Quand ils descendirent finalement les escaliers, les filles les attendaient déjà depuis quelques minutes. Elles leurs sourirent, aucun d'eux ne semblait vraiment réveillé.

« Avez-vous parlé toute la nuit ? », plaisanta Lily.

« Non. », lui fit lourdement James. « Peter est là. Comment aurions-nous pu dormir en sachant que ce rat était dans la chambre. »

« On sait. », lui répondit Hermione. « Nous l'avons vu descendre du dortoir ce matin. »

« Est-ce qu'il vous a dit quelque chose ? », lui demanda Rémus inquiet.

« Non.", lui répondit Hermione. "Il nous a vu mais il est parti assez rapidement. Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait vraiment nous parler. »

« Nous en avons beaucoup parlé la nuit passé.", l'informa James. « Et nous pensons que tu devrait parler à Hermione de la discussion que tu as entendu entre Peter et Rogue. »

« Je ne peux pas.", lui répondit calmement Hermione.

« Tout ira bien, Hermione.", lui fit Sirius. « Nous leur laisserons plus te faire de mal mais Hermione, Dumbledore doit le savoir. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Sirius. », enchaîna Lily. « Après ce qu'il a fait à Rémus, je ne vois rien qui t'en empêche. Je pensais qu'il était vraiment gentil mais il a changé et s'il est vraiment avec les Mangemort, comment ne pouvons nous pas le dire à Dumbledore ? »

« Mais vous ne voyez donc pas, les gars ? », continua Hermione. « Si nous racontons tout à Dumbledore, ils seraient expulsés et nous n'auront ainsi plus aucune chance. »

« Ils n'ont plus aucune chance maintenant. », lui fit Rémus. « Tu ferais mieux de le dire à Dumbledore. C'est trop tard pour sauver Peter. Et tout le monde sais que Rogue sera un future Mangemort."

« Ouais. », ricana Sirius. « C'est inscrit dans le sang de Snivellus. »

"Certaines personnes pourraient dire la meme chose de toi.", le contra Hermione. Elle flancha à l'expression colérique de Sirius. « Mon avis c'est que. », continua t-elle rapidement. "Je pense que nous pouvons les aider tous les deux. Ils sont encore jeunes. Ils ne sont pas encore Mangemort jusqu'au cou. Je doute meme qu'ils aient la marque."

"La marque?", lui demanda Lily. « C'est quoi ça ? »

« Les Mangemorts sont forcés d'avoir une marque qui montre leur loyauté face à Voldemort, sur leur bras droit. Cela permet à Voldemort de les appeler quand il le veut. », lui expliqua Hermione.

Ils crièrent quand elle prononça le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Comment sais-tu cela ? », lui demanda Lily.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. « Je l'ai vue. »

« Ouais et bien fais-nous confiance, Hermione. », lui fit James. « Nous connaissons Snivellus un petit peu mieux que toi et il ne peut pas être sauvé. C'est un mauvais sorcier depuis le jour de sa naissance. »

Hermione se leva et s'adressa à James. « Tu ne connais pas tout ce que tu penses connaître. Maintenant, je ne peux pas vous empêcher de parler à Dumbledore si c'est ce que vous voulez faire mais je ne le ferais pas. En tout cas, pas maintenant. Je pense que nous pouvons encore faire quelque chose. »

"Faire quoi?", lui demanda Rémus. Hermione ne lui répondit pas mais, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle avait moins de temps qu'elle le croyait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peter mangea rapidement son petit-déjeuner avant de courir dans le Hall. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tomber nez à nez devant l'un de ses anciens amis. Ils étaient tellement sûrs d'eux qu'il souhaita, à cet instant, d'être aussi doué que James ou Sirius pour leur donner une leçon là, maintenant. Cependant, il devait attendre jusque aux ASPIC pour leur faire payer ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. A tous et tout spécialement à Hermione.

Il avait passé sa semaine très protégé, à la maison. Sa maman était trop fatiguée pour l'ennuyer à savoir où il passait toutes ses soirées. Depuis que son père les avait laissé, quand il n'était qu'une enfant, sa maman avait subi dépressions sur dépressions et elles l'avaient laissé complètement lessivée pour agir.

Peter avait toujours sut se débrouiller tout seul. Sa maman aimait l'avoir près de lui mais dès qu'il fut plus âgé, il avait bien vite remarqué que sa mère était trop out pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il voulait. Quand il était jeune, tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire c'était de rester dehors jusque tard dans la nuit et dormir sous les étoiles à rêver à ce qu'il aurait pu avoir dans la vie.

Il songea que ses rêves étaient devenus réalité en recevant la lettre de Poudlard. En étant placé à Gryffondor et en devenant ami avec James, Sirius et Rémus, il avait eu tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu mais cela avait changé.

Peter n'avait jamais été capable de retenir les cours, ce que ses amis faisaient toujours et il en avait toujours ressenti une grande frustration. Il y avait encore une chose qui rendait Peter fou de colère. Il était tellement jaloux des regards que les gens lançaient à Sirius et James: c'était spécialement des filles qui les regardaient de cette façon. Elles préféraient même Rémus à lui mais, cependant, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hermione, du côté de Rémus, ce n'était pas réciproque. Il avait l'impression que personne ne serait devenu son ami s'il n'avait pas été placé à Gryffondor avec eux. L'arrivée d'Hermione n'avait fait que confirmer cette idée.

le fait de penser à Hermione le rendait tendu. Il la détestait et il allait lui faire payer pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Il avait déjà quelques idées. Elle allait vraiment regretter d'avoir quitté la France même si Peter n'était pas convaincu qu'elle venait de là-bas.

Elle en savait trop et disait beaucoup trop de choses pour n'être qu'une anodine étudiante. Peter était convaincu que Dumbledore l'avait fait venir à Poudlard en tant qu'espionne. Elle n'était probablement meme pas une étudiante. Elle était trop intelligente pour n'être qu'une étudiante de septième année. Elle n'avait probablement pas dix-huit ans. _Pauvre Rémus_, songea t-il avec joie. "Il tombera sur son cul quand il apprendra."

Peter marcha calmement dans le château. Il allait rencontrer Rogue avant que les cours ne commencent. Il avait rendez-vous au septième étage. Il irait encore plus vite s'il se transformait mais il n'était pas prêt pour quiconque, même pas pour ses nouveaux amis, de laisser savoir qu'il était un annimagus non enregistré. Qui sait si ce genre de secret peu sauver ta vie.

Rogue se pointa au dessus des escaliers avec ses amis Rodolphus et Bellatrix. « Pourquoi as-tu mit tant de temps, Peter. »

« Petit-déjeuner. », lui répondit insolemment Peter.

Les trois Serpentard regardèrent méchamment Peter. Aucun d'eux n'aimaient l'idée d'être avec le traître de Gryffondor mais ils avaient fait un choix. C'était clair pour eux qu'ils allaient devoir s'allier avec Peter.

« Alors as-tu pu leur donner toutes les informations que nous t'avions donné pendant tes petites vacances ? », lui demanda impatiemment Rogue.

Peter acquiesça.

« Et. », le pressa Rodolphus.

« Et ils étaient ravis que je sois capable de les leur donner. »

« Espèce de petit.", commença Bellatrix en colère en s'avançant vers Peter.

Peter leur fit méchamment: « Ouais, j'était le seul qui était capable de leur donner la carte. », leur rétorqua t-il. « Aucun d'entre vous ne savait qu'elle existait. »

« Oui et, avec cette carte, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera capable d'organiser une attaque contre Poudlard et montrer à tout le monde sorcier qu'il est le plus puissant sorcier du monde. », lui fit froidement Bellatrix. « Et quand il accomplira cela, il se souviendra des personnes qui ont pu rendre cette victoire possible et il nous remerciera plus que nous aurions pu rêver. »

Peter roula les yeux. Bellatrix était juste un petit peu trop mélodramatique pour lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de faire payer ses anciens amis pour ce qu'ils avaient fait et maintenant, il savait qu'ils allaient payer.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapitre 25**_:

Un mois et demi était le temps qui leur restait avant de passer leur ASPIC et ce fut le moment le plus stressant de la vie d'Hermione. Ce fut probablement le temps le plus stressant de toute leur vie. Même James et Sirius semblaient appréhender les examens avec un certain degré d'impatience.

Bien sur, Hermione avait vécu pire dans sa courte vie mais elle ne se souvenait plus de cette facette des examens.

Avec le Ministère et sa conversation avec Dumbledore, elle avait décidé qu'elle était trop curieuse pour son propre bien. C'était une vrai mauvaise habitude qu'elle avait eue et elle était déterminée à ne plus l'avoir.

Les garçons et Lily avaient eut envie d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de Rogue et de Peter ais ne semblaient pas vouloir y aller sans Hermione et elle s'était résolue à ne pas y aller même si elle ne leur avait pas donné de raison valable. Tout ce qu'elle disait c'était que le temps n'était pas encore venu et qu'elle ne vouait pas jouer un rôle dans leur expulsion.

Et pour que la situation soit encore pire, Hermione ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle allait devenir dans un futur proche. Après son diplôme, elle ne savait pas où elle irait. Les Potter lui avaient dit qu'ils seraient ravis de la revoir encore et elle était certaine que Dumbledore la laisserait rester à Poudlard pendant le temps qu'elle aurait besoin, mais l'idée d'être dépendante des autres l'ennuyait. Elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule.

Trois jours avant les examens, les Maraudeurs, Hermione et Lily pouvaient être facilement retrouvé dans la bibliothèque entrain d'étudier désespérément avec le reste des Septième et des cinquième années qui bossaient pour leur BUSE. Il y avait tellement de livres entre eux qu'ils avaient du mal à se voir des différents cotés de la table.

« Quelle heure est-il?', se plaignit James en regardant, entre les livres, Rémus et Hermione qui s'étaient assis en face de lui.

« Pas vraiment l'heure de s'arrêter.", lui répondit Hermione en levant les yeux de son livre pendant une demi seconde avant de s'y replonger dedans.

« Ca devrait l'être.", grogna Lily. « On étudie depuis des heures. Je ne pense pas pouvoir continuer bien plus longtemps. »

« Il n'y a plus que trois mois avant les examens. », leur dit Rémus. « On le fait maintenant et ensuite, nous n'aurons plus jamais à étudier. »

"On ne s'arrête jamais d'apprendre.", commenta Hermione sans s'ennuyer à lerver sa tête de son livre.

Les autres roulèrent leurs yeux et Sirius referma bruyamment son livre. « Et bien moi j'ai terminé. »

Ravis, James et Lily refermèrent également leur livre et Rémus les suivis lentement. Seule Hermione continuait de lire.

« Allez, Hermione. », lui fit Sirius en lui retirant son livre. « Si tu ne te relaxes pas un petit peu, tu sera trop crevée pour bien réussir tes examens.

« Et si nous ne continuons pas d'étudier. », lui rétorqua t-elle en reprenant son livre. « Et vien nous n'en saurons pas assez pour les réussir. Maintenant viens, nous devons étudier. » Elle rouvrit son livre et continua à lire. Un à un, ils ouvrirent, en grognant, leur livre. Hermione cacha son sourire derrière son livre.

Trois heures plus tard, même Hermione ne pouvait plus étudier. James avait sa tête sur la table et dormait sur une pile de livre. Lily et Sirius regardaient droit devant sans vraiment voir quelque chose et Remus et Hermione posèrent, à leur tour, leur livre sur la table.

En voyant qu'Hermione avait finalement reposé son livre sur la table, Sirius secoua légèrement James.

Sa tête sursauta. « Je n'étais pas entrain de dormir. », leur fit-il un peu trop fort ce qui eut le don de les faire rire. James les regarda. « Quelle heure est-il ? », murmura t-il encore endormi en remarquant que la bibliothèque était vide.

« Il est presque deux heures. », lui répondit Lily.

James grogna. « Nous devons nous lever dans moins de cinq heures. »

« Nous dormirons dans trois jours. », lui rétorqua Hermione en rassemblant ses livres. Les autres en firent de même et ils retournèrent en dormant à moitié, dans la Tour des Gryffondor. Après s'être vaguement souhaité une bonne nuit, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre et sautèrent dans leur lit. Ils s'endormirent tous quasiment immédiatement.

OoOoO

Hermione ouvrit lentement ses yeux et tourna la tête pour jeter un œil à la chambre sombre. Le ciel était toujours sombre et elle doutait avoir dormi plus de quelques heures. Elle se retourna et vit Lily qui dormait toujours paisiblement dans son lit et elle supposa que ses autres camarades étaient toujours entrain de dormir même si elle ne pouvait le savoir clairement parce que les couvertures recouvraient leur lit.

Elle se sentit bien et retourna dans son lit mais quelque chose l'avait réveillée. Elle essaya de se souvenir si elle rêvait mais elle ne put s'en rappeler. Se sentant soudainement moins bien, elle poussa les couvertures et sorti du lit. Elle chercha ses pantoufles qu'elle trouva rapidement et sorti, sans bruit, de la chambre.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait réveillée mais maintenant, elle était sur d'avoir senti quelque chose d'étranger mais elle ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. Elle prit silencieusement l'escalier de la chambre des filles et écouta pour voir s'il y avait quelqu'un. Quand elle arriva au balcon, elle regarda dans la salle commune mais la trouva déserte et calme. Il n'y avait que le familier crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée.

Elle était sur le point de retourner se coucher en se maudissant d'être aussi stupide quand, soudainement, la porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit. Hermione se replia rapidement dans l'ombre pour se cacher. Elle fut surprise de voir Peter.

Hermione retint sa respiration en regardant Peter monter silencieusement l'escalier des garçons avant de disparaître. Elle s'assit en regardant la salle commune vide, inquiète. Finalement, elle réalisa que rester assise pendant toute la nuit, ne lui apporterait pas les réponses sur les excursions tardives de Peter. Elle se promis d'en parler à Remus le lendemain avant de retourner se coucher.

Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, elle retourna rapidement dans son lit et essaya de retrouver l'esprit tranquille mais elle était très secouée. Elle se rassit sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et l'esprit en alerte. Un regard rapide à Lily, lui prouva qu'elle n'imaginait pas des choses. Lily s'assit à son tour, l'air pale et regarda Hermione.

« C'était quoi ça ? », lui demanda t-elle dans un murmure inquiet.

Hermione secoua la tête. Le bruit était encore plus clair maintenant et une lumière avait luit autour de la sale. Et elle pouvait jurer avoir senti un tremblement.

Les filles du dortoir retirèrent leur couvertures et sortirent de leur lit en regardant Lily et Hermione. Immédiatement, Hermione sauta de son lit, attrapa sa baguette et Lily la suivit rapidement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », leur demanda une de leur camarade endormie.

« Nous allons essayer de le découvrir. », lui répondit Lily en ouvrant la porte. « Restez ici. », leur commanda t-elle de sa meilleure voix de préfète en chef. Hermione et elle marchèrent dans le hall/ Tout le long de leur chemin, les filles se réveillaient et sortaient de leur chambre en parlant fort.

« Tout le monde reste dans sa chambre !", cria Lily pour que tout le monde l'entende. Hermione admirait la voix commanditaire de Lily et le fait que tous l'obéissait.

Deux élèves de première et deuxième année semblaient inquiets. « Ne vous inquiétez pas. », leur fit Lily d'une gentille voix. « Nous allons voir ce qu'était ce bruit. Les garçons doivent être entrain de jouer à faire des farces. » Les petites filles sourirent, rassurées, et retournèrent dans leur lit.

« Tu penses que c'était ça ? », lui murmura Hermione quand elle descendirent les escaliers.

« Si c'est vrai, je vais les tuer. », lui répondit Lily. Hermione aurait bien rit si elle ne se sentait pas si nerveuse.

James avait fait un moins bon travail que Lily en calmant les garçons. Sirius, Rémus et lui descendaient de leur escalier, baguette en mains, suivit de plusieurs autres garçons. Aucun d'entre eux n'était habillé, Sirius était sans t-shirt. Ils étaient tous pieds nus.

Hermione regarda tout de suite qui n'était pas là. « Où est Peter. », murmura Hermione à Rémus.

« Il dort. », lui fit Rémus. « Il peut toujours dormit même pendant une tornade. », lui fit-il en reniflant.

Le cœur d'Hermione battit plus rapidement. « Je ne pense pas qu'il dort. Je l'ai vu il y a quelques minutes avant que nous n'entendions se bruit dans la tour Gryffondor. »

Rémus la regarda les yeux étonnés. « tu ne penses quand même pas qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec … » Rémus ne réussit jamais é terminer sa phrase. Il y eu un autre grand bruit qui fit écho dans la Tour Gryffondor et cette fois, personne ne put manquer de sentir la salle trembler.

« Par l'enfer. », s'exclama Sirius.

« Quoique ce soit. », commença nerveusement James. « Cela vient de l'extérieur. Je pense que, ce que nous avons de mieux à faire, est de voir ce que c'est. » Rémus, Sirius, Lily et Hermione acquiescèrent. Ils commandèrent aux autres garçons de rester à l'intérieur de la Tour Gryffondor et sortirent.

Ils marchèrent silencieusement dans le château tout en écoutant tout ce qu'il se passait. Ils entendirent des cris quand ils s'approchèrent près du premier étage. « Cela vient de la grande salle. », observa l'un d'eux. Ils furent arrêtés par un soupir qui les effraya tous. Près de vingt sorciers, habillés de robes noires, tous encapuchonnés, venaient du corridor qu'ils allaient prendre.

Le sang d'Hermione se gela dans ses veines. « Non. », murmura t-elle avec terreur. Elle était immobile et les regardait, incrédule.

Les sorciers étaient surprise de voir cinq étudiants étaient venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Sirius fut le premier à retrouver ses esprits et se chargea de mettre ses amis en action en les poussant jusque dans le hall.

Ils entendirent les sorciers les suivrent et Hermione se demanda brièvement pourquoi ils ne leur avaient pas encore lancé de sort. Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers les escaliers et les grimpèrent à une vitesse que seuls les adolescents pouvaient avoir. Quand ils arrivèrent au dessus des escaliers, Hermione se retourna et lança un « reducto » aux escaliers, qui se réduirent efficacement.

« Bien joué. », lui fit Rémus en courant à la Tour Gryffondor.

« Il ne tiendra pas très longtemps. », lu répondit Hermione. Ils arrivèrent à la Tour Gryffondor pour remarquer que le second bruit avait finit de réveiller le reste des garçons ainsi que toutes les filles. Les étudiants, encore dans leurs vêtements de nuit, étaient rassemblés dans la Salle Commune, parlaient fort, certains pleuraient, d'autres semblaient juste anxieux. Quand ils virent les septièmes années arriver, ils les entourèrent et leur posèrent mille et unes questions.

« Que tout le monde se taise.", cria Sirius et il leur tourna le dos en regardant ses amis. « Qu'est-ce que qu'on fait ? » Les garcons se retournèrent et regardèrent Hermione.

"Ne me regardez pas.", leur fit Hermione dans un chuchotement frénétique. « Rien de ce genre n'est jamais arrivé dans l'histoire ni dans aucun livre que j'ai pu lire. Poudlard n'a jamais été attaqué par les Mangemorts. »

« Quoi ? », lui demanda Lily, apparemment confuse.

« Peu importe. », leur fit rapidement James.

« Comment ont-ils pu entrer ? », se demanda Sirius. « Poudlard est supposé être impénétrable. »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous inquiéter de cela. », leur fit Rémus. « Nous devons protéger les Gryffondor. Nous devons trouver un moyen de les sortir du château, en toute sécurité. »

« Et pour aller où ? », lui demanda Lily. « Je pense que la Tour Gryffondor est l'endroit le plus sécuritaire pour le moment. »

« Ce portrait ne tiendra pas les Mangemorts pour toujours. », lui fit Hermione. « Et de plus. », continua t-elle tristement. « Peter leur a probablement dit le mot de passe. Pourquoi ne puis-je pas aller voir Dumbledore quand j'en ai besoin ? », se lamenta Hermione. « J'aurais du le savoir. Tout est de ma faute. »

"Nous ne savons pas qu'il les a aide.", leur fit Lily mais sa voix n'était pas convaincue. Ils pensaient tous la même chose qu'Hermione.

« Hermione l'a vu entrer dans la Salle Commune, juste avant la première attaque. », leur informa Rémus. « Nous nous ne pouvons pas nous inquiéter à son sujet maintenant. Nous avons besoin d'un plan. »

« Okay. », leur fit Hermione en pensant rapidement. Penser rapidement avait toujours été le job d'Harry, elle les mettait en place. Et, ce la faisait une paye qu'elle n'avait pas fait cela pour Ron et lui mais maintenant, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour les avoir à ses côtés. « Première chose. », continua t-elle en poussant loin de son esprit ces pensées. « Nous avons besoin de la carte et probablement également de la cape d'invisibilité. »

« Je vais les chercher. », leur fit Sirius qui courrait déjà dans leur chambre.

« Il faut regrouper les étudiants.", leur dit Hermione. James et Lily commencèrent immédiatement à appeler les étudiants. Ensuite, ils se retournèrent et attendirent qu'Hermione continue.

Elle respira profondément en réalisant qu'elle était devenue la leader. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge : « Il apparaît que les Mangemorts ont réussit à percer les défenses de Poudlard. », fit-elle clairement et fortement. Immédiatement, certains crièrent, sous le choc et les plus jeunes commencèrent à pleurer.

« S'il vous plait. », continua Hermione en levant ses mains. « Nous allons sortir d'ici. Mais nous avons besoin de travailler ensemble. » Elle se mordit la lèvre tout en pensant. « Okay. », poursuivit-elle. « Tout d'abord, nous avons besoin de nous mettre en paires. Je veux que les sixièmes années se mettent avec les première années, que les cinquièmes années se mettent avec les secondes années et que les quatrièmes années se mettent ensemble. » Hermione fut à la fois contente et encouragée quand les élèves firent immédiatement ce qu'elle leur avait demandé. « Okay. », leur fit-elle encore une fois. « Sirius. », l'appela t-elle, soulagée quand elle le vit se retourner.

« J'ai la cape. », lui fit-il d'un air grave. « Mais la carte n'est plus là. Alors c'est bien Peter. »

Hermione digéra les nouvelles et regarda Rémus. Il lui retourna un regard désespéré. Il savait que c'était de mauvaises nouvelles. Celui qui avait la carte serait capable de prédire tous leur mouvement aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient dans le château.

« Cela ne change rien.", lui fit Hermione. "Nous devons toujours sortir tout le monde du château. »

« Comment?", leur demanda une des sixième année.

« Pré au Lard.", lança soudainement Rémus.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent d'excitation quand elle le regarda. "Le passage secret?"

"Parfaitement., nous pouvons tous les sortir par ce chemin."

« Nous devons nous grouiller. », les interrompit James. « Quand nous aurons quitté la Tour, ils auront surement envoyé quelqu'un après nous s'il ne l'ont pas déjà fait. »

« Heureusement.", leur fit Lily. "Ils ont été occupé avec les escaliers et seront allé chercher un autre moyen pour entrer dans la sale commune puisque Hermione a rapetissé les escaliers. »

« Nous devons saisir cette chance. », continua Hermione. Elle se retourna vers les Gryffondor. « Nous allons vous sortir de là. » il y eu un murmure allarmé chez les élèves. « Je sais que vous avez peur. Nous avons tous peur. Mais nous ne pouvons rester ici. Si nous restons, nous sommes faits comme des rats. De plus, nous devons sonner l'alarme. Qui sait si personne n'a pu le faire avant l'attaque?"

« Il y a un passage secret qui mène chez Honeydukes.", continua t-elle. « Lily vous y mènera. Une fois à Pré au Lard, vous serez en sécurité. »

Lily se tourna férocement vers Hermione. « En tant que Préfète en chef. », continua Hermione. Lily protesta.

« C'est ton rôle de t'assurer de la protection des étudiants. », termina Hermione. « Quelqu'un doit aller avec eux, Lily. »

« Pourquoi ne peut-on pas tous y aller ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Parce que le passage a besoin d'être détruit après votre passage. Autrement, tout le monde pourra vous suivre. »

« Et pour le reste des étudiants ? Que se passe t-il pour les Poufsouffles, les Serdaigles et les Serpentard ? »

« Que les Serpentard soient maudits. », grogna Sirius dans sa barbe.

"Il y a d'autres sorties. Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons. », lui rétorqua Hermione en ignorant Sirus.

Lily resta calme, détestant l'idée d'être saine et sauve alors que son petit ami et ses amis restaient derrière mais elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire.

« Et pour nous ? », lança James.

« J'ai besoin de vous pour aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore. » lui fit Hermione. « Tu es la seule personne, après Lily, qui connaît le mot de passe. Le portrait de portrait de cette pièce doit être envoyé à St Mangouste et dans les quartiers du Ministère. C'est une autre façon de sonner l'alarme. »

« Je vais avec lui. », proposa Sirius. »

« Non. », lui fit Hermione. « J'ai besoin de toi et de Rémus avec moi. Lily a raison. Nous devons être certains que les autres étudiants soient en sécurité. Très bien, tout le monde sait ce qu'il a à faire. Et James. Pas besoin de prendre des risques. Reste sous ta cape d'invisibilité. Elle t'aidera. Sirius, Rémus, et moi sortirons dès que nous le pourrons."

« Okay. », accepta James. Il prit la cape de Sirius et s'en couvrit. Le portrait s'ouvrit et ils retinrent leur respiration mais ne trouvèrent personne dehors.

« James. », l'appela désespérément Lily. « Soit prudent. »

"Ils ne me verront jamais, Lil", fit la voix de James quelques pas plus loin. « Je te retrouve dans quelques instants. »

Hermione ferma les yeux et respira profondément. Quand elle les réouvrit elle avait retrouvé son calme et ses forces. « Faites bien attention. », commanda Lily. « Sortez vos baguettes et restez groupés. Elle accompagna les Gryffondor hors de la sale commune jusqu'au passage secret.

Rémus, Sirius et Hermione les suivirent et aidèrent tous les Gryffondor à entrer dans le passage. Lily fut la dernière à partir. Elle regarda ses amis.

"Soyez prudents.", les supplia t-elle.

« Toi aussi. », lui retourna Hermione. « Envoi nous de l'aide. »

« Je le ferais, aussi rapidement que je le peux. », lui fit-elle avant de disparaître dans le tunnel.

Sirius recula et soupira en y mettant tout le regret qu'il avait et pointa sa baguette à l'œil de la statue de la sorcière tout en prononçant le sort. « Reducto. », cria t-il « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait. »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas. Elle avait le regard lointain. Maintenant que les Gryffondor étaient presque sain et sauf, le doute et la culpabilité la prenaient. Pourquoi est-ce que les Mangemorts étaient-ils ici maintenant ?

Ils n'avaient jamais attaqué Poudlard alors que Dumbledore était directeur. N'était-ce pas ce que tout le monde lui avait toujours dit, que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sécuritaire dans le monde ?

« Hermione ? », lui fit fortement Rémus en interrompant ses pensées.

« Quoi ? »

« Quelqu'un vient par ici. », lui fit-il en secouant légèrement la tête. « Je peux les entendre. Nous devons y aller, maintenant. » Hermione et Sirius tenaient leur baguette serrée dans leur main et suivirent rapidement Rémus quand il s'éloigna du portrait.

Ils essayèrent de fuir aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient mais ils avaient l'impression que, plus ils avançaient vite, plus les pas s'approchaient rapidement. « Elle part vers le nord. », fit une des voix. Rémus, Sirius et Hermione prirent rapidement un autre corridor. « Elle vient juste de prendre ce corridor. », fit une autre voix.

Les yeux d'Hermione et de Rémus se croisèrent. Les Mangemort la suivaient, elle. « Courrez. », fit-elle du bout des lèvres à Rémus et Sirius et ils coururent. Sirius prit la tête. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à courir dans le château et connaissait mieux que quiconque,  
>appart James, les raccourcis et les passages secrets. Ils avaient réalisés qu'ils ne pourraient jamais se cache. Pas si les Mangemort avaient la carte. Le mieux qu'ils pouvaient faire était de courir loin des autres.<p>

Ils arrivèrent dans une classe vide, dans la partie la plus au sud du château et reprirent leur souffle. Hermione leva sa baguette et la maintient contre la porte. « Colloportus. », fit elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle entendit les Mangemort se cogner brutalement contre la porte ensorcelée.

« Je ne sais pas … combien de temps … cela va les retenir. », leur fit Hermione en respirant fortement.

« Je n'ai besoin que d'une minute. », l'assura Sirius. Il parti vers l'une des fenêtres, et l'ouvrit et lança. « Accio balai. » en moins d'une seconde, son balai vola jusqu'à la fenêtre ouverte.

Rémus eu un large sourire. « Bien joué, Sirius. » Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et cria également. "Accio balai." Et, tout comme celui de Sirius, son balai bola vers la fenêtre.

Sirius grimpa sur son balai et vola à côté de la fenêtre. Rémus le suivit rapidement et ensuite se tourna vers Hermione et lui tendit la main. Elle hésita pendant une fraction de seconde mais ce fut juste le temps qu'avaient besoin les Mangemort pour briser le sort et entrer dans la pièce. Ils pointèrent leur baguette vers Sirius, Rémus et Hermione et leur lancèrent un sort.

L'entraînement de Quidditch de Sirius lui permit d'éviter facilement le sort. Rémus vola et senti le sort le manquer de peu. Hermione, qui était dos à la porte et aux Mangemort fut touchée par pas moins de trois sorts. Elle vola contre le mur et s'y écrasa avec un craquement affreux. Elle retomba sur le sol inconsciente, blessée mais vivante.

Rémus et Sirius ne pensèrent pas et volèrent dans la pièce au travers de la fenêtre ouverte. En voyant deux tâches voler à toute vitesse, les Mangemort furent confus et, au lieu de leur lancer des sorts, ils se mirent à terre pour se protéger.

Voler dans une pièce si petite revenait à l'impossible. Il n'y avait pas assez d'espace pour les manœuvres. Rémus usa de la confusion qui régnait chez les Mangemort pour sauter de son balai et courir vers Hermione. Le sang coulait sur le coté de son visage mais à son grand soulagement, il pouvait voir qu'elle respirait encore.

Tandis que Rémus se penchait vers Hermione, Sirius distrayait encore les Gryffondor. Il y en avait cinq, il les occupait tant qu'il le pouvait. Il volait un peu partout dans la pièce pour les rendre encore plus confus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Un des Mangemort tenta de lancer un sort à Sirius mais au lieu de le toucher, il heurta l'arrière de son balai. Sirius continua de voler même sis a confiance en son balai commençait à s'effriter. Il s'écrasa sur le sol et put jurer entendre son bras se casser. Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne le sentit.

En voyant son ami tomber, et sachant qu'ils se feraient capturer, Rémus prit sa propre baguette et lança un sort mais il n'était pas assez rapide. Un des Mangemort lui en avait également lancé un. Il se pencha et le sort toucha le mur derrière lui. Avec horreur, il vit les morceaux de mur tomer uns à uns. Il se jeta en vitesse sur Hermione avant que le mur ne les recouvre tous les deux.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapitre 26**_

« Espèce d'idiot ! », cria l'un des Mangemorts.

Sirius fit semblant de rester inconscient et rampa petit à petit vers ses amis qui étaient eux, inconscients. Il n'était pas capable de combattre tout seul cinq Mangemorts. Il se força à faire semblant et espéra qu'il pourrait, à un moment, les attaquer par surprise.

Les Mangemort se déplacèrent vers Rémus et Hermione qui était pratiquement recouvert d'un mur de pierre. « Ils ne devaient pas être blessés. », dit un autre Mangemort. « On était supposé les capturer et les amener au Mage Noir. » Ils commencèrent à déplacer les pierres et les firent lentement sortir des décombres.

Sirius les regarda faire, toujours couché, et grimaça de douleur en songeant à son bras cassé. Soudainement, après avoir retiré quasi toutes les pierres, les Mangemorts se tinrent tous le bras, se regardèrent rapidement et quittèrent, précipitamment, la pièce.

Sirius attendit une seconde avant de s'asseoir. Il se leva lentement et s'approcha de Rémus et Hermione. Il fit de son mieux pour retirer les quelques pierres qui restaient encore. Rémus recouvrait Hermione de tout son corps et donc Sirius ne pouvait la voir.

Sirius pleura soudainement de fatigue. Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait déplacer Rémus ou non mais, dans leur position, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qui était blessé.

Finalement, il respira profondément et mit Rémus sur le coté. Avec soulagement, il vit que Rémus respirait. Il observa son corps et nota l'angle bizarre que faisait une de ses jambes. Elle était définitivement cassée, et mal en point. Il le regarda encore pour voir si il saignait et fut soulagé de n'apercevoir aucune goutte de sang.

Après s'être assuré que Rémus était dans une bonne position, il regarda alors Hermione. Elle avait du sang sur une partie de son visage et était recouverte de poussières. Sirius passa gentiment une main dans ses cheveux. « Hermione. », lui fit-il. Il approcha son visage de sa bouche et fut heureux de sentir son souffle sur sa joue.

Il sorti sa baguette et murmura : « Enervate. », et ensuite attendit. « Hermione, réveille-toi. », lui supplia t-il d'une voix faible. « S'il te plat, réveille-toi. »

Hermione toussa et ensuite grimaça face à la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle pouvait voir Sirius penché au-dessus d'elle.

"Oh merci mon Dieu. », lui fit-il avec un soupir de soulagement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? », lui demanda t-elle en grognant. Elle essaya de s'asseoir mais la douleur était tellement forte qu'elle se recoucha faiblement.

« Les Mangemorts nous ont attaqué. », lui répondit Sirius. « Le mur derrière toi est tombé. S'il n'y avait pas eu Rémus. », fit-il d'une voix cassée.

« Rémus. », lança t-elle faiblement. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il est la. », lui fit doucement Sirius.

Hermione tourna la tête à sa gauche et aperçut l'amour de sa vie à quelques pas d'elle, il était pâle et inconscient. Le voir comme cela lui donna l'énergie qui lui manquait pour se lever et s'approcher de lui. Sirius la suivit lentement, en portant son bras droit contre lui.

« Rémus. », murmura t-elle. Elle posa sa tête sur sa poitrine pour écouter. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa joue. Elle regarda son visage et posa ses mains dessus. Elle sorti sa baguette et la leva pour le réveiller.

« Je ne ferais pas cela. », lui fit rapidement Sirius.

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda t-elle.

Sirius lui désigna la jambe cassée avec une grimace. Hermione la regarda. Elle était pliée en un angle impeccable. Elle était indéniablement cassée. "Il va avoir atrocement mal si tu le réveilles maintenant."

« On doit chercher de l'aide. », lui fit faiblement Hermione.

Sirius acquiesça, totalement d'accord avec elle.

« Qu'est-il arrivé aux Mangemorts ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je faisais semblant d'être inconscient en attendant le bon moment pour attaquer. Ils ne semblaient pas faire attention à moi. Après que le mur soit tombé sur vous deux, ils ont commencé à retirer les morceaux. Ils ont dit que nous n'étions pas supposé être blessés. Soudainement, ils se sont touchés le bras et ont quittés précipitamment la pièce. Une fois certains qu'ils étaient partis, je me suis levé et j'ai finit de vous libérer des pierres. J'étais tellement sur que vous … » il s'arrêta, incapable de finir sa phrase. Il était certain qu'il les retrouverait, tous les deux, morts.

« Ils se sont touchés le bras ? », répéta Hermione.

Sirius acquiéça : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? »

"C'est la marque. Quand Voldemort veut les voir tous, la marque les brûle sur leur bras. Ils sont supposés transplaner devant lui immédiatement. Bien sur, comme ils ne peuvent pas transplaner à Poudlard, j'imagine qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous ou se rencontrer si il les appelait. »

« Ca veut dire quoi à ton avis ?", lui demanda Sirius.

« Je ne sais pas.", lui répondit Hermione. "Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un bon signe. » Elle passa les bras autour de ses jambes et grimaça encore face à la douleur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? », lui demanda Sirius, inquiet.

« Je pense que je me suis brisé quelques côtes. », haleta Hermione. « Du moins, j'espère que c'est tout ce que je me suis cassé. »

« Tu devrais peut-être rester avec Rémus pendant que j'irais chercher de l'aide ? », suggéra Sirius.

« Même si je déteste le laisser, je pense que je dois venir. », lui répondit-elle. « Ton bras est, apparemment, cassé. Comment vas-tu te défendre si tu croises sur ton chemin des Mangemorts ?

Nous devons chercher de l'aide. De plus, je scellerais la porte derrière nous. Il devrait être tranquille pendant un moment. »

« Très bien, allons-y. », ajouta rapidement Sirius.

Ils sortirent de la pièce et Hermione enferma d'un sort Rémus dans la pièce. Elle se posa pendant un moment, incertaine de savoir si elle faisait le bon choix. Sirius posa son bras valide sur son épaule. « Rien ne va lui arriver. Nous serons de retour bien avant. Allons à l'infirmerie. En espérant que quelqu'un soit là."

"Et s'il n'y a personne?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Nous ferons tout ce que nous pourrons pour lui. »

Ils se déplacèrent à pas de loup dans le château. Le château était étrangement calme. Pour Hermione, chaque pas était une longue agonie. Sirius l'observait prudemment. "Tu vas bien?", lui demanda t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Parler lui demandait beaucoup trop d'énergie. Ils arrivèrent jusque dans l'infirmerie sans se faire arrêter mais personne n'était là. Ils étaient près de quitter la pièce quand ils entendirent des voix dans le couloir. Sirius tira rapidement Hermione en arrière juste à temps. Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour empêcher le cri de douleur de dépasser ses lèvres.

« Le Mage Noir a dit que la fille était encore dans le château. », fit un homme.

« Comment peut-il en être si certain, le garçon qui était dans le bureau de Dumbledore a détruit la carte. », lui répondit l'autre.

« Parce qu'elle ne se trouve pas parmi les étudiants que nous avons capturé à Pré-Au-Lard. », lui répliqua le premier homme qui avait parlé.

« Comment le sait-il, ces gosses la protègent peut-être. Elle aurait très bien pu se trouver sous son nez. »

« Toi et moi, nous savons combien le Mage Noir peut être persuasif. Crois-moi, elle n'est pas là-bas. »

Hermione et Sirius écoutaient la conversation avec horreur. Le garçon qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore ne pouvait être autre que James et les Gryffondors avaient été capturés à Pré Au Lard. Hermione songea qu'elle allait devenir malade. Elle avait envoyé ses amis tout droit dans un piège. Elle s'accrocha à Sirius et posa sa tête sur son épaule pour s'empêcher de pleurer fort. Son bras valide la serra dans ses bras en essayant de lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

« Alors il s'attend à ce qu'on la cherche dans tout le château. Cette fille, Granger, peut être n'importe où. Et, en plus, qu'est-ce qui fait qu'elle soit si importante ? C'est juste une étudiante après tout. Pourquoi le Mage Noir est-il tant obsédé par elle ? »

Sirius serra Hermione encore plus fort contre lui et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Ils frissonnèrent et attendirent mais, apparemment, les Mangemorts n'avaient rien entendu parce qu'ils continuèrent leur conversation.

"Ce petit Pettigrew a fait croire au Mage Noir qu'elle pourrait être plus qu'une étudiante. Il semble qu'elle ait des informations sur nous et sur nos plans futurs. »

L'autre Mangemort rit avec dérision. « Alors nous détenons des informations d'un gamin maintenant ? »

« N'oublie pas que c'est Pettigrew qui a donné la carte au Mage Noir. Nous n'aurions jamais eu un plan d'attaque du château aussi efficace sans elle. De plus, l'autre étudiant qui est du côté du Mage Noir lui a confirmé que la fille était arrivée d'une façon assez mystérieuse à Poudlard et nos efforts pour glaner des informations sur elle n'ont mené à rien. Je ne pense même pas que son nom soit Hermione Granger. »

« Je n'oserais pas dire que l'attaque marche bien. Dumbledore n'est toujours pas dans le château. Je le dirais uniquement quand le Mage Noir l'aura battu. »

« Dumbledore est parti. », lui fit avec arrogance le premier Mangemort. « Il a filé comme comme un lapin en voyant notre nombre. »

«Le fou. », lança le second Mangemort. Ils continuèrent leur conversation mais Sirius et Hermione ne purent entendre la suite parce qu'ils étaient partis.

Sirius ouvrit la porte et aida Hermione à sortir.

« Ils ont eu James et Lily. », murmura Hermione.

« Je sais. », lui fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. « Ainsi que le reste des Gryffondors. »

« Nous devons les aider. », lui fit Hermione. Elle commençait à paniquer. Qu'avait fait Voldemort à James pour qu'il en vienne à détruire la carte ? Que faisait-il à Lily ? En considérant tout ce qui pouvait arriver aux parents d'Harry, elle commença à s'hyperventiler. Elle avait voulu les sauver, que se passerait-il si leurs vies étaient écourtées ?

« Je sais. », répéta Sirius en passant, songeur, une main dans ses cheveux. Sirius se posa quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Hermione. Elle était aussi pâle que la nuit où ils l'avaient sortie du lac. Elle commença à tomber mais Sirius la retint à temps.

« Hermione, tu dois être forte. Ils ont besoin de toi, chacun d'entre eux. »

« Et si ils …. », commença Hermione d'une voix plaintive.

« Ne le dis pas. », la réprimanda Sirius. « Ils ne le sont pas. Nous allons les sauver. Mais j'ai besoin de toi. Tu ne peux pas abandonner maintenant."

« Mais tout est de ma faute. Tu les as entendus. Ils en ont après moi. Ils ne vous veulent pas. Ils me veulent moi. Oh, j'aurais voulu ne jamais revenir à moi"

Sirius la regarda désespéré. Et ensuite, il la força à s'asseoir sur une chaise. Une fois assise, il se dirigea vers les potions que Madame Pomfrey gardait en stock. Il sorti une bouteille de Skele-Gro et l'ouvrit avant de verser la moitié de la bouteille dans une fiole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », lui cria Hermione. « Tu ne peux pas prendre autant de potion. »

« Je n'aurais pas le temps de prendre une petite dose et d'attendre son effet pendant toute la nuit. J'ai besoin d'avoir un bras valide maintenant. »

« C'est dangereux d'en prendre autant. », lui fit Hermione.

Sirius était sur le point de lui répondre mais une atroce douleur lui traversa si fort le bras qu'il hurla. Hermione couru vers lui, lui donna sa main et elle le lâcha parce que sinon elle allait avoir besoin, elle aussi, de Skele-Gro pour que ses doigts soient remis en état. La douleur dura pendant une longue minute. Quand la douleur cessa finalement, elle fut remplacé par un grand mal de tête. Sirius respira profondément. Ensuite, il prit le reste de Skele-Gro et le donna à Hermione.

Elle le regarda, douteuse, mais accepta la potion et la but sans aucune hésitation. Elle la trouva amère et attendit. La peine ne la rata pas. Elle la terrassa comme un couteau planté dans sa poitrine et la douleur doubla d'intensité. Sirius la teint quand ses larmes embuèrent tant ses yeux qu'elle les ferma.

Quand la douleur passa finalement, elle lança à Sirius un regard hargneux. « Ca va mieux ? », lui demanda t-il avec insolence. Elle fronça les sourcils et Sirius se leva. Il se dirigea vers les potions et prit une autre bouteille de Skele-Gro. « Je pense que nous devrions inviter Rémus à se joindre à nous. », continua t-il tout en donnant la bouteille à Hermione. Elle acquiesça et sursauta, en grimaçant face à la douleur qui la submergea à nouveau.

Une fois fini, ils retournèrent rapidement auprès de Rémus qui était toujours inconscient. « Je pense que nous devrions d'abord voir comment va sa jambe. », grimaça Sirius.

Hermione acquiesça lentement. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir si elle pouvait utiliser quelque chose pour fabriquer une sorte d'attelle. La première que son regard croisa au bout de la classe était un des balais des garçons. Elle alla les chercher et se déplaça ensuite vers le bureau qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle trouva l'autre balai qui était cassé en deux.

Elle se dépêcha de revenir vers Sirius qui venait tout juste de redresses la jambe de Rémus. Il la regardait avec horreur. « Ca serait bien que cela ne soit pas mon balai. »

Elle roula des yeux et tendis le balai pour maintenir la jambe de Rémus. « On ferait mieux de le réveiller maintenant. », se fit Hermione. Elle le va sa baguette vers lui tout en murmurant : « Enervate. »

Les yeux de Rémus furent immédiatement grands ouverts et son visage se tordit de douleur. « Shh. », lui fit doucement Hermione. Elle fit courir sa main sur son front. "Je suis là et tout va bien se passer."

"Que s'est-il passé?", lui demanda t-il.

« Ce mur est tombé sur toi. », lui répondit Sirius. « Ta jambe es cassée. »

Il acquiéça. « Tu n'avais pas à me le dire. », lui rétorqua t-il faiblement. Il regarda dans les yeux d'Hermione qui étaient pleins d'inquiétude. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. », lui répondit-elle doucement. « Je vais bien, grâce à toi. »

« Rémus, tu as besoin de prendre cette potion. », lui commenta Sirius en les interrompant dans ce tendre moment. Hermione lui prit la potion des mains.

« Qu'est-ce que s'est ? », lui demanda Rémus.

« C'est le Skele-Gro. », lui expliqua Hermione. « Tu as besoin d'en boire la moitié de la bouteille. »

Rémus la regarda aseptiquement. « Sais-tu seulement combien c'est dangereux ? », lui demanda t-il.

Elle acquiéça. « Sirius et moi en avons déjà prit. C'est très douloureux mais cela réparera tes os. »

Hermione aida Rémus à s'asseoir. Elle porta la potion à ses lèvres et il la but directement. Ensuite, elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le tient fermement. Ses jambes étaient en feu mais il vaincu la douleur.

« Penses-tu pouvoir te lever ? », lui demanda Sirius quelques minutes après. Rémus acquiéça et laissa Hermione et Sirius l'aider. Il testa son poids sur sa jambe mais voyait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir debout sans aide.

« Nous allons t'aider. », lui fit Hermione. « Mais nous devons nous dépêcher."

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda Rémus. Sirius et Hermione s'échangèrent un regard. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?", leur demanda t-il.

"Voldemort tient James, Lily et le reste des Gryffondor.", lui répondit calmement Sirius.

Rémus digéra la nouvelle. " Et à les professeurs?", lui demanda t-il.

« Nous ne savons pas où ils sont. », lui répondit, à son tour, Hermione.

« Dumbledore ? »

« Nous avons entendus deux Mangemorts dire qu'il était parti. », lui répliqua Sirius.

« C'est impossible. », lâcha Rémus. « Il ne nous aurait jamais abandonné. »

"On pense pareil que toi.", lui lança Sirius. « Mais cela revient au même, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse compter sur lui maintenant pour les sauver. Nous ne savons même pas où ils sont retenus prisonniers."

« Alors nous devons les sauver nous-même.", se fit résolument Rémus.

« Nous savons une chose. », commença Hermione. « James a réussi, je ne sais pas comment, à détruire la carte donc ils ne peuvent pas savoir où nous sommes dans le château. »

« Ouais, mais nous avons détruit le seul moyen que nous avions pour arriver à Pré-au-Lard. », soupira Sirius.

« Pas notre seul chemin. », lui rétorqua Rémus à son tour. Lui et Sirius s'échangèrent un long regard. « Nous devrons faire très attention. Nous allons sortir par Le Saule Cogneur."

« On peut le faire. », fit une Hermione tout excitée d'avoir enfin trouver un plan.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. », lança Sirius. Il passa sa tête sous un des bras de Sirius et Hermione en fit de même de l'autre côté et ensuite tous les trois marchèrent dans le couloir.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du château sans être vu même s'ils pensèrent un instant être poursuivit par une douzaine de Mangemort. En arrivant au premier étage, ils furent horrifiés en voyant son état. Il y avait de grands trous dans les murs et cela paraissait encore plus vide que d'habitude. Même l'air sentait parreil. Hermione sentait que toute la magie avait été absorbée.

"Allez.", les urgea calmement Sirius. Ils marchèrent aussi silencieusement jusqu'au Saule Cogneur. « Restez-là. », leur commanda Sirius. Il passa sous les branches entra dans l'arbre tout en attrapant le bout de bois à sa base. Une fois l'arbre gelé, Hermione aida Rémus à y entrer. Après entré, ils parcoururent dans le couloir qui les menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

Ils regardèrent par une des fenêtres et virent deux Mangemort qui se trouvaient devant Honeydukes.

« A quoi penses-tu ? », lui demanda Sirius.

Rémus haussa les épaules. " Il doit y en avoir plus, quelque part, à l'intérieur peut-être. »

« Mais pas tant que cela. », ajouta Hermione. « Je pense que la plupart d'entre eux sont dans le château entrain de me chercher. »

« Quoi ? », cria Rémus.

Hermione et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard inquiet.

« Pourquoi penses-tu qu'ils en ont après toi ? », lui demanda Rémus.

« Nous avons entendu une conversation de deux Mangemort. », lui confessa Hermione. « On dirait que Peter a laissé croire à Voldemort que j'étais une espionne ou quelque chose de ce genre."

« Qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de cet idiot.", ajouta Sirius.

« Tu ne peux pas aller là-bas alors. », constata Rémus.

« Je le dois. », protesta Hermione. « James et Lily ont besoin de moi. Et je veux savoir si ils vont bien. »

« On sait très bien ce que Voldemort fera si il te trouve. », lui fit férocement Rémus.

Sirius cria légèrement et même les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent. Rémus n'avait jamais prononcé le nom de Voldemort auparavant. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait dit sauf Hermione. Elle sentit soudainement une once de courage la traverser et repousser sa peur qui commençait à disparaître. Hermione l'embrassa longuement, l'air décidée. Il sembla perplexe mais ravi.

Ne voulant pas se sentir à l'écart, Sirius ajouta. « Hermione n'a pas peur de Vol … Voldemort. » Il respira profondément. « Alors moi non plus. » Hermione lui sourit chaleureusement et l'embrassa sur la joue. Sirius rougit, toussa et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Nous avons besoin d'un plan. », leurs fit-il en regardant ses pieds.

Rémus et Hermione acquiescèrent, d'accords et attendirent Sirius qui soupira. « Bien, je suppose qu'ils sont retenus à Honeydukes. Nous allons devoir y accéder. Je pense que nous pouvons nous occuper des ces deux crétins qui sont devant la porte. »

« Nous sommes un élément de surprise. », leur déclara Hermione. « Nous devons juste foncer avec nos baguettes et espérer que tout se passe pour le mieux. Voldemort ose tellement. Il n'a peut-être pas tant de Mangemort à ses côtés. Il pense qu'il n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de Mangemort pour se battre contre quelques adolescents. »

« C'est dangereux.", lui répliqua doucement Rémus. « Mais c'est peut-être notre seul espoir. »

"Okay.", continua Sirius en sortant sa baguette. « Allons-y. » Ils sortirent tout en aidant Rémus mais ce dernier hocha la tête. Il avança de quelques pas faiblards mais se força à ne montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Il tanguait légèrement mais était capable de marcher sans aide. Hermione et lui pointaient leur baguette devant eux et suivirent Sirius hors de La Cabane Hurlante.

Cachés grâce à quelques arbres, Rémus et Sirius pointèrent leur baguette aux deux Mangemorts et les sonnèrent. Ils tombèrent immédiatement et les trois amis s'approchèrent rapidement de Honeydukes.

Ils jetèrent un coup d'œil dans une fenêtre et virent les Gryffondors assis sur le sol du magasin. Ils pouvaient également y apercevoir quelques Serdaigles, Pouffsoufles et même une poignée de Serpentard dans le lot.

« On dirait qu'ils ont amené les étudiants dans cet endroit. », commenta Sirius. « Mais je ne voir pas James. »

« Ni Lily. », ajouta Hermione.

Rémus fit un drôle de bruit avec sa gorge. « Quoi ? », lu murmura Hermione.

« Ils sont là. », lui fit sombrement Rémus.

Hermione regarda la figure imposante qui lui gâchait la vue. Il tenait James. James était pâle mais le défiait du regard. "Je ne vois toujours pas Lily.", lui lança Hermione prête à pleurer.

« Regarde parterre. », lui murmura Rémus.

Hermione regarda aux pieds de Voldemort et put distinguer une fine jeune fille aux cheveux roux qui y était couchée. « Oh Lily. », lâcha t-elle. Une once de colère la parcourut et elle teint fermement sa baguette, et en sortit quelques flammes rouges. Elle se mit rapidement contre le mur mais Sirius lui prit son bras.

« Il y a au moins quatre Mangemort plus Vol … Voldemort. », lui fit Sirius. « Nous devons être rapides et efficaces."

"Ne t'inquiète pas.", lui lança froidement Hermione. « Je ne les raterais pas. » Ils s'avancèrent à pas de loup devant la porte.

"Prêts.", murmura Sirius. Hermione et Rémus acquiescèrent en tenant fermement leur baguette. Sans un mot de plus, ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur d'Honeydukes et lancèrent leurs sorts. Les Mangemorts furent tellement choqués de cette intrusion qu'ils ne furent pas capables de leur lancer un seul sort. Les étudiants criaient et étaient confinés dans un coin du magasin qui était, à présent, un véritable foutoir.

Une fois le bruit de la pièce dissipé, Hermione regarda autour d'elle pour voir s'ils étaient tous là. Elle se tourna encore après avoir entendu un rire gronder.

Pendant toutes ses années à Poudlard, elle n'avait jamais fait face à Voldemort. Harry avait été face à lui de nombreuses fois et il lui avait dit à quoi il ressemblait mais rien de ce qu'il lui avait dit l'avait préparée à cela.

Voldemort était grand et imposant. Il avait un petit sourire qui se trouvait à la limite de la grimace et d'un sourire moqueur. Son visage ne ressemblait en rien à ce que Harry lui avait décrit. Il était normal même peut-être trop normal. Harry le lui avait décrit comme ayant une face de serpent. Mais s'était Voldemort avec toute sa force et sa puissance avant de se faire terrasser par un bébé.

Debout à côté de lui, où plutôt, en joue à côté de lui se trouvait James. Du sans coulait d'un côté de sa bouche et il respirait lourdement. Pour Hermione, s'était comme si elle voyait Harry à la merci de Voldemort et sa rage se décupla.

« Laissez-le partir. », lui ordonna t-elle férocement.

Voldemort se mit à rire encore une fois. « Hermione Granger, je présume. Oui, je commence à croire que Quedeuver avait raison. Tu as trop de pouvoir pour n'être qu'une étudiante. » Il désigna ses Mangemorts qui étaient à terre. Avant d'envoyer James sur le sol qui tomba à côté de Lily. Il s'approcha d'elle pour voir si elle allait bien. James posa sa main sur ses cheveux mais elle ne bougea pas. Les yeux d'Hermione allèrent de James à Voldemort et le défiant.

« Laissez-les tranquille. », lui répéta t-elle en tremblant. Chaque partie de son corps était paralysée mais elle était déterminée à ne pas lui montrer sa peur. Elle sentit Rémus et Sirius se rapprocher d'elle et sentit leur encouragement et elle arrêta de frissonner.

Voldemort lui lança un regard pénétrant avant de regarder à sa gauche où se trouvait Sirius. Hermione pouvait voir qu'il le reconnaissait et elle le sentit se raidir près d'elle. "Je pensais que je connaissais ton frère, mon garçon. », se moqua Voldemort.

Sans pouvoir l'arrêter, Sirius sorti sa baguette et la pointa vers Voldemort et la dernière chose qu'elle vit c'est le corps de Sirius qui voltigea pour percuter le mur derrière elle. Rémus prit Hermione par les épaules et se mit devant elle. Ils avaient toujours leur baguette pointée droit devant eux et sans pourvoir agir, se retrouvèrent paralysés.

Les étudiants présents murmurèrent, horrifiés. Ils étaient impuissants sans leur baguette et étaient, avant tout, immobilisés par leur peur. Voldemort réanima rapidement ses Mangemorts et commanda à l'un d'eux de prendre Hermione. Elle sentit qu'on la portait mais ne put rien faire pour les empêcher de l'emmener hors de Honeydukes


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapitre 27**_

Le soleil se levait et Pré au Lard était recouvert d'une lueur orange et rose. Ce beau matin prévoyait une superbe journée.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait voir ce beau lever de soleil. Elle ne pouvait pas voir grand chose dans sa position. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi désespérée de toute sa vie quand les Mangemort l'avaient emmenée loin de Honeydukes. La matinée avait été pleine de terreur mais celle-là était ultime.

« Tom, arrêtes-toi. », commanda soudainement une fois quand ils sentir l'air du matin les accueillir. Le cœur d'Hermione bondit dans sa poitrine et elle accueillit le peu d'espoir qui commença à l'entourer. C'était Dumbledore. « Dis leur de la libérer, Tom. »

Hermione sentit qu'on la posait doucement sur le sol.

« Gardez-là, Mangemort. », commanda Voldemort. Hermione fut immédiatement retenue pas les suivants de Tom.

« On est plus nombreux, Tom. C'est terminé. », continua Dumbledore. « Maintenant, relâche mon étudiante. » Hermione ne vit pas grand-chose mais elle pouvait entendre ce qu'il se passait aux alentours et savait qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde.

« Mais ce n'est pas une étudiante, n'est-ce pas, Dumbledore. », tica Voldemort.

« En dépit de ce que tu as entendu, Hermione n'est qu'une fille de dix-sept ans. Elle vient de Beauxbatons et est totalement innocente. Ne rends pas ta situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est en la retenant. »

« Je pense que tu mens. », ricana Voldemort et la seule chose qu'Hermione sut c'est qu'elle fut projetée au sol. Le contact fut dur mais et elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Elle entendit la voix de plusieurs personnes qui lançaient des sorts. Ensuite, elle se sentit embarquée à nouveau par les Mangemort. Elle essaya de crier mais ne put pas.

Quelqu'un avait ses bras autour d'elle et l'amenait loin du combat. Elle se trouva de nouveau dans Honeydules. « Enervate. », fit tune faible voix.

Hermione sentit immédiatement son corps se relaxer. Elle était soulagée de voir qu'elle pouvait à nouveau bouger. Elle s'assit et vit que c'était James qui l'avait ramenée dans Honeydukes. Il était pâle et fatigué.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? », lui demanda t-il lentement.

Elle acquiesça : « Et toi ? »

« Bien. », lui dit-il avec la même attitude confiante qu'il avait toujours eut mais Hermione distingua de la peur et de la douleur dans ses yeux.

Hermione lui toucha le visage de ses mains. « James, t'ont-ils blessés ? », lui demanda t-elle calmement.

Il secoua la tête. « Tu sais qu'ils ne pouvaient me blesser. », lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

« Et les autres ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Allez, viens voir par toi-même. » James aida Hermione à se lever et ils allèrent dans le fond du magasin.

Hermione lança un coup d'œil à la porte. Elle pouvait encore entendre le bruit du combat mais elle savait que maintenant que Dumbledore était arrivé, la bataille serait courte. Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis qu'elle se levait tôt le matin, elle se sentit presque en sécurité.

Elle vit Sirius, Rémus et Lily dans la pièce et se dirigea rapidement vers eux. Sirius et Lily étaient couchés sur le sol tendis que Rémus s'occupait d'eux. Quand Hermione et James arrivèrent jusqu'à eux, ils se mirent sur les genoux.

James prit la tête de Lily entre ses mains et la déposa sur ses genoux en lui touchant les cheveux et le visage. Elle lui sourit mais cela se voyait qu'elle avait mal. Rémus et Hermione s'embrassèrent.

« J'ai eu tellement peur. », lui confessa t-elle à l'oreille.

« Je sais. Moi aussi. », lui fit-il avec beaucoup de ferveur.

Elle se sépara de lui et regarda Sirius. Il lui sourit. « Hey toi. », lui fit-il doucement.

« Hey toi. », lui répondit-elle faiblement.

« Ce dernier coup t'as mit complètement out. », commenta Hermione. Il leva les yeux vers elle mais ne lui répondit pas. Elle fit courir sa main sur son visage. « Tu vas bien ? »

"J'ai mal partout.", grogna t-il.

« J'aurais put le parier. », rit-elle sympathiquement. Elle était prête à continuer mais fut interrompu par grognement étouffé. Hermione se tourna pour voir le visage de Lily se tordre de douleur. Des larmes coulaient sur ces joues et elle serrait très fort la main de James.

« Que lui est-elle arrivée ? », demanda Hermione en se rapprochant d'elle. Rémus aida Sirius à s'asseoir.

"Voldemort à utilise un Crucio contre elle.", lui raconta James en contenant ses larmes.

« Oh, Seigneur. », poursuivit Hermione. « Lily, où est-ce que tu as mal ? »

"Oh, tout simplement partout.", lui répondit piteusement Lily.

Hermione pouvait voir James serrer les dents avec rage. Elle le regarda, un air interrogateur peigné sur le visage.

« Il voulait qu'elle lui dise où tu étais. », lui répondit calmement James en évitant le regard d'Hermione. « Elle ne voulait rien lui dire. », continua t-il fièrement.

« Hermione, pourquoi est-ce qu'il te veut ? », lui demanda faiblement Lily. « Qui es-tu réellement ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

"Shh.", lui fit rapidement James. "N'essaye pas de parler, amour. Je suis là. Tout ira bien maintenant. »

Les yeux de Lily se refermèrent mais continua de serrer fermement la main de James. Hermione la regarda et se sentit coupables pendant quelques secondes avant de se lever. Rémus la rejoignit quand elle parti vérifier si les autres étudiants allaient bien. Pour la plupart ils allaient bien. Ils étaient simplement effrayés et fatigués. Certains d'entre eux avant des bleus et quelques coupures mais rien de vraiment grave.

Au moment où Rémus et Hermione s'occupaient des étudiants, les portes d'Honeydukes s'ouvrirent. Ils se retournèrent rapidement, les baguettes levées mais c'était seulement le professeur McGonagall et quelques professeurs. Ils s'approchèrent rapidement des étudiants pour voir s'ils allaient bien. Hermione et Rémus s'approchèrent du Professeur McGonagall.

« Tout est finit. », leur fit-elle avec une grimace.

« Voldemort ? », lui demanda Hermions sans espoir.

Le professeur McGonagall secoua la tête. « il est parti. Le professeur Dumbledore veut que tu retournes immédiatement au château. »

« On devrais aider les autres étudiants. », lui répondit Hermione.

« On s'occupe d'eux, Miss Granger. », lui rétorqua le professeur.

Hermione retourna auprès de James et de Lily et Sirius. Lily et Sirius furent transportés magicalement hors d'Honeydukes sur des brancards. James tenait toujours la main de Lily quand il suivit la flotte de brancards et Sirius se plaignait en disant à qui voulait entendre qu'il était tout à fait capable de marcher.

En réalisant qu'on s'occupait bien de ses amis, Hermione ne fit plus aucune objection.

« Le Professeur Dumbedore veut que tu ailles dans son bureau et l'attende. », lui fit le Professeur McGonagall quand Hermione et Rémus partirent. « Le mot de passe est "citron épluchés."

Ils acquiescèrent et marchèrent en direction du château.

Une fois arrivés en haut des escaliers, Rémus força Hermione à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises vides du bureau de Dumbledore. Il sorti sa baguette et fit apparaître un tissu humide qu'il déposa sur le front d'Hermione. Elle cligna des yeux au contact du tissu.

« Désolé. », lui murmura t-il. « Mais cette coupure est importante. Tu vas avoir un mauvais bleu. »

« Je ne l'avait pas sentie. », lui fit-elle quand il fit glisser le tissu sur ses joues, en lavant le sang qui était sur sa figure. Quand il eut fini, il lui embrassa doucement le bout du nez. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. », lui répondit-elle vivement.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi inutile de toute ma vie. Quand ils t'ont prise … », il s'arrêta.

« N'y pense pas. », le coupa Hermione en l'entourant de ses bras. Ils se tenirent pendant un petit temps dans les bras en essayant de faire disparaître la peur qu'il avaient ressenti aujourd'hui.

« Je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait. », murmura Hermione. « Il ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'on ressentait réellement."

« Quoi ? », lui demanda doucement Rémus.

« Harry ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'on ressentait face à Voldemort, quand on sait qu'on est prêt de mourir." Rémus la serra plus fort dans ses bras quand il la sentit trembler. « Il l'a ressenti toutes ces fois et il ne nous a jamais rien dit. » Des larmes commencèrent à perler dans le coin de ses yeux et coulèrent sur ses joues. « Je voulais le tuer, Rémus. », continua t-elle, en changeant soudainement le ton de sa voix.

« Je sais. », lui répondit-il. « Nous le voulions tous. »

« Il mérite de mourir. », continua férocement Hermione. « Et je vais tout faire en sorte pour qu'il meure, peut importe le temps qu'il me faudra. »

« Hermione. », commença Rémus, soudainement nerveux. « Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses de grandes idées. Nous avons eu une matinée très dure et nous sommes tous effrayé, en colère. Promet-moi que tu ne feras rien sans me le dire d'abord. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas tout de suite.

« Promet le moi. », lui redemanda t-il en serrant un peu plus son bras.

« Très bien. », lui répondit-elle faiblement. « Je te le promet. » Ils s'assirent en silence pendant quelques minutes avant que Dumbledore arrive.

« Allez-vous bien ? », leur demanda t-il immédiatement.

« Oui, Monsieur. », leur répondirent-ils à l'unisson. Dumbledore s'approcha d'Hermione et examina son front. Ensuite, il prit sa baguette et la soigna.

« Merci. », lui répondit Hermione en touchant délicatement sa tête

« Voldemort est parti. », commença Dumbledore en se tenant debout, devant eux. « Et je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra de sitôt. »

« Il reviendra. », le contredit Hermione. « Croyez-moi. Il ne s'arrêtera pas avant de nous avoir tous détruits. »

Dumbledore soupira : « J'ai envoyé des lettres à quelques sorcières et sorciers : se sont des personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance. Nous nous sommes donné rendez-vous dans quelques jours à Poudlard pour le première rencontre de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et je pense que je peux compter sur vous pour être présent. »

Hermione regarda Rémus et puis regarda, à nouveau, Dumbledore, le cœur serré. « Oui. », murmura t-elle, heureuse. « James, Sirius et Lily peuvent venire également?"

"Oui.", lui confirma Dumbledore. "Vous nous avez tous prouvés que vous étiez prêts. Vous étiez prêts à venir depuis longtemps mais j'espérais que vous restiez encore pour quelques temps des enfants avant de … »

« Je pense que nous ne serons plus jamais des enfants. », lui lança doucement Hermione.

Personne ne parla pendant un petit moment.

« Monsieur. », commença Rémus après quelques minutes. « Beaucoup de personnes ont été blessé ? »

« Quelques étudiants. », lui répondit Dumbledore.

« Personne n'a été tué ? », lui demanda Hermione à son tour.

« Non. », lui fit Dumbledore. « Nous avons eu de la chance aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois, je ne sais pas si nous serons aussi chanceux. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Professeur, pouvons nous aller voir nos amis à présent ? »

"Je suis désolé mais non.", lui rétorqua Dumbledore. « J'ai besoin de vous parler de quelque chose. »

« De quoi ? », lui demanda curieusement Hermione.

« Il y a quelque chose que j'ai besoin de vous dire sur le voile. Des choses que vous n'aviez pas envie d'entendre la dernière fois que nous en avions discuté. »

« Non. », lui répondit fortement Hermione. « Je ne veux pas entendre quoi que ce soit sur ce Passage. J'ai fais tout ce que je pouvais pour vous aider, ce n'est pas assez ? »

« Bien sur que cela l'est. « , lui répondit sympathiquement Dumbledore. « Mais vous méritez de tout savoir, même si vous en avez peur. »

Hermione regarda Rémus en cherchant de l'aide mais il regardait curieusement Dumbledore. Hermione regarda à nouveau Dumbledore et acquiesça presque imperceptiblement.

"Le Passage.", continua Dumbledore. "Est la façon la plus sophistiquée que nous avons pour voyager dans le temps. Il a été construit par les Fondateurs de Poudlard bien avant l'invention des retourneurs de temps. Les retourneurs de temps peuvent être utilisés pour traverses des courtes périodes. Le Passage est utilisé pour traverser de plus grandes périodes dans le temps. »

« Oui, je sais cela. », lui répondit impatiemment Hermione.

Dumbledore lui sourit, tolérant. « Pardonnez-moi, Miss Granger. Vous verrez vous aussi, quand vous vieillirez, vous aurez tendance à répéter les choses."

Hermione se mordit la lèvre suppérieur. « Je suis désolée. », lui fit-elle, contrariée. « S'il vous plait, continuez. »

« Le Passage », continua Dumbledore en se dépêchant. « Comme nous vous l'avons dit, n'apparaîtra que lorsque vous aurez accompli votre tache et ensuite, il vous laissera le choix. »

« Un choix ? Quelle sorte de choix ? », lui demanda Hermione, soudainement curieuse.

« Le choix de savoir si vous déciderez ou non de traverser le Passage. »

« Vous voulez dire que je pourrais choisir si je veux rentrer chez moi ou non ? »

« Oui, tout à fait. », lui répondit Dumbledore. « Le Passage peut réapparaître dans des années, ou dans quelques jours. Nous ne savons pas. Vous ne pouvez pas ne faire que l'attendre sans rien faire de votre vie. Il peut se passer beaucoup de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il réapparaîtsse. »

Hermione acquiesça, absente tout en enregistrant toutes les informations. « Que se passera t-il si je choisis de rentrer ? Je me demande quelques fois si je serais capable de reconnaître les gens et ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. »

« C'est là le problème, Miss Granger. », lui fit Dumbledore. « Si tu retourne dans le Passage, vous pourrez réintégrer votre temps. Nous saurons tous que tu es venue ici mais pas toi. Tu continueras ta vie comme si ton voyage dans le passé ne s'était jamais produit. »

Hermione cria : « Vous ne pouvez pas être sérieux. Vous avez dit que je ne me souviendrais … » Elle arrêta brusquement et regarda Rémus et y vit le même regard d'horreur qui se voyait dans les siens.

« C'est de la magie puissante, elle te protège. », lui expliqua Dumbledore.

« Je dois comprendre que les choses sont restée au même point quand je suis partie. » Elle rougit en y pensant. C'était une phrase qui disait qu'elle allait peut-être quitter Rémus ce matin. Aussi égoïste que cela pouvait paraître, elle était capable de partir seulement si elle savait que Rémus se retrouvait de l'autre côté, l'attendant. « Comment suis-je supposée faire un choix pareil ? »

« Tu dois choisir parce que tu peux choisir. », lui fit fermement Dumbledore.

« Ce n'est pas juste. », fit-elle tristement. « Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire. », continua t-elle tristement.

Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment. « Je sais que tu es fatiguée. »

« Monsieur. », l'interrompit Rémus. « Ne pensez-vous pas que nous devrions continuer cette discussion plus tard ? », lui fit-il en regardant attentivement Hermione et voyant qu'elle était complètement exténuée.

« Oui. », lui répondit Dumbledore. « Vous avez raison, Rémus. Vous savez. », continua Dumbledore songeur. « Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personne qui peuvent prétendre avoir défié Voldemort comme vous l'avez fait tous les cinq aujourd'hui. Je suis vraiment fier de vous tous et vous devez vous reposer. »

Un sentiment bizarre traversa Hermione aux paroles de Dumbledore mais son esprit était tellement fixé sur ces amis qui étaient à l'infirmerie qu'elle n'y fit pas attention.

« Pourquoi n'iriez vous pas à l'infirmerie pour voir si ils vont bien? Et comme cela, Madame Pourra vérifier si vous n'avez rien. », continua Dumbledore.

Hermione lui sourit, pleine de gratitude et se leva. Rémus et elle suivirent Dumbledore hors de son bureau jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle était remplie et Madame Pomfrey courrait de lit en lit. Dumbledore alla discuter avec elle pour laisser Rémus et Hermione avec leurs amis.

Lily dormais mais James et Sirius étaient réveillés et se parlaient tranquillement.

« Hey, vous deux ! », leur lança Hermione en s'approchant.

« Hey ! », leur firent-ils en retour. « Où étiez-vous passés ?"

"Dans le bureau de Dumbledore.", leur répondit Rémus. « Il voulait parler à Hermione. »

« Tout va bien ? », lui demanda Sirius.

Elle acquiesça. " Et pour vous deux?"

"On va bien.", lui répondit tranquillement Sirius.

« Ouais.", acquiesça James. "Il en faut beaucoup plus que cela pour nous abattre, tous les dues. »

« Comment va Lily ?", demanda doucement Rémus.

« Elle va s'en sortir.", lui répondit James. "Madame Pomfrey lui a donner une potion pour qu'elle puisse dormir pendant pour que les autres potions puissent la réparer. Sirius me demandais ce que j'avais vécu et ce qu'ils arrivés vers la fin.

Rémus prit deux chaises, une pour Hermione et l'autre pour lui-même. Ils s'assirent et écoutèrent.

« J'ai réussi à faire tout le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore sans être pris. », commença James. « J'ai retiré ma cape pour parler au portrait et leur dire qu'il fallaient qu'ils aillent avertir les portrait du Ministère et de St Mungo. Ensuite, j'étais sur le point de rejoindre Lily à Pré au Lard quand j'ai entendu leurs voix. Et bien je me suis remis, aussi rapidement que je le pouvais, ma cape et j'ai attendu. Je pensais que si c'était Dumbledore, je sortais de ma cachette mais si s'était l'inverse, je me cacherais. »

« C'était qui ? », lui demanda rapidement Rémus.

« C'était Voldemort. », lui fit James en grimaçant. Hermione sourit. « J'étais choqué et quand j'ai vu qu'il avait la carte. Ils l'utilisaient pour suivre tous nos mouvements."

"C'est toi qui l'a détruite?", lui demanda Sirius, impressionné de savoir que son meilleur ami avait fait face à Voldemort, seul.

James acquiesça. « Il fallait juste la déchirer. »

"Que s'est-il passé ensuite?", lui demanda Hermione en oubliant de respirer.

« Ils m'ont eu. », continua James. « J'ai essayé de les combattre mais ils étaient trop nombreux. Je ne savais pas pourquoi Voldemort ne m'avait pas tout simplement tué directement. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il le fasse. Ils parlaient mais je ne pouvais pas les entendre. Ensuite, ils m'ont amené à Honeydukes. » James s'arrêta et sembla avoir de la peine.

« Que s'est-il passé à Honeydukles ? », lui demanda Hermione en oubliant, une nouvelle fois, de respirer.

« J'ai essayé de les arrêter mais je n'ai pas pu. », continua James. Des larmes menaçaient de couler de coin de ses yeux.

Hermione se leva et s'assit sur le bout de son lit. Elle le regarda le visage qu'elle aimait beaucoup. « Les yeux sombres, non verts. », se répéta t-elle. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, James. », lui fit fermement Hermione.

« Ils voulaient qu'elle lui dise où tu étais.", lança t-il. « Ils lui ont lancé le Crucio. Elle criait mais ne voulait toujours rien dire. »

Hermione commença à pleurer quand James lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Je les ai supplié d'arrêter. J'ai essayé de la sauver mais je n'ai pas pu. Ils ne s'arrêtaient pas."

"Tout va bien.", lui fit Hermione en le serrant dans ses bras pour qu'il s'arrête. « Tu ne dois plus en parler. » Elle regarda Sirius et Rémus. Ils semblaient prêts à pleurer.

« Je voulais le tuer. », lui lança sauvagement James en faisant écho à ce qu'avait dit Hermione quelques minutes plutôt, mais personne ne lui répondit. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils avaient le même sentiment par rapport à tout cela.

Madame Pomfrey arriva près d'eux quelques minutes après. « Très bien. », leur fit-elle rapidement. « Vous deux, vous avez besoin de vous reposer. », fit-elle à James et Sirius. Elle leur tendit deux coupes pleines de potions. James et Sirius les regardèrent dégoûtés. « Buvez. », leur ordonna t-elle. Résigné, ils la burent et s'allongèrent.

« On revient plus tard. », leur promis Hermione quand Rémus et elle se levèrent.

Madame Pomfrey les regarda : Vous avez tout autant besoin qu'eux de vous reposer. », leur fit-elle. « Malheureusement, je n'ai plus de lit ici. Alors je veux que vous retourniez à la Tour Gryffondor et essayez de dormir un peu. Le Directeur ne veux que personne ne se ballade dans le château maintenant, alors dépêchez-vous. Et, ne vous inquiétez pas, il y a des Aurors qui font des patrouilles dans tout le château. »

Hermione et Rémus étaient tous les deux surpris de ne pas contredire Madame Pomfrey. Ils acquiescèrent et partirent vers la Tour des Gryffondor. »

Même sans le lui propose ni, pour Hermione, le lui demander, Hermione suivit Rémus jusqu'à l'escalier ainsi que jusqu'à sa chambre. Aucun de ne voulait être seul pendant une seconde. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se changer, ils étaient encore dans leur pyjama. Le lit n'était pas fait mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Ils s'y installèrent, confortablement l'un contre l'autre.

Rémus embrassa doucement Hermione sur le front et l'entoura de ses bras et Hermione se rapprocha de lui. Ils ne parlèrent pas. Ils ne ressentirent même pas le désir qu'ils ressentirent normalement quand ils étaient aussi proches. Tout ce qu'ils voulaient s'était de rester dans les bras de l'autre et c'est juste ce qu'ils firent.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapitre 28**_

Les semaines qui suivirent l'attaque de Voldemort sur Poudlard furent plutôt chaotiques. Les parents vinrent tous les jours à l'école pour ramener leur enfant à la maison. Tout le monde passait ses examens, seuls les cinquièmes et septièmes années en avaient été dispensé. Les ASPIC et les BUSES avaient été repoussés de deux jours pour mettre les mesures de sécurité en place. Quand les cinquièmes et septièmes années eurent finit leurs examens, ils rentrèrent chez eux.

Peu de personnes connaissaient la réelle raison pour laquelle Voldemort avait attaqué l'école et ceux qui le savaient avaient eut l'instruction de ne rien dire même s'il y avait une rumeur comme quoi La Gazette du Sorcier proposait 50 gallions pour ceux qui leur donnerait les premières informations sur la bataille. Heureusement, le peu d'étudiants qui connaissaient la vérité exagéraient les faits. Et cela eut comme résultat de rendre le combat plus important qu'il ne l'avait été en réalité.

Sans savoir comment, Dumbledore réussi à ce que le nom d'Hermione ne soit pas inscrit dans les journaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Son rôle dans l'attaque fut donc gardé secret. Et quand le Ministère de la Magie leur donna à tous des médailles de mérites, Dumbledore et Hermione étaient tous deux inquiets que La Gazette du Sorcier ne cherche à en savoir plus sur elle et ils ne pouvaient pas les en empêcher.

Peter Pettigrew fut rapidement dénoncé comme suspect. Il avait disparut lors de la fuite des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Hermione et les autres pensaient qu'il était maintenant un Mangemort forcé de se cacher. À la surprise d'Hermione, de Lily et des Maraudeurs, aucun Serpentard n'avaient été épargnés dans l'attaque. Tous les Serpentards qu'Hermione connaissait avaient été retrouvé paralysés dans leur Salle Commune. Quand ils furent réanimés, ils expliquèrent qu'ils avaient refusés de se joindre à l'attaque et qu'ils avaient été, à leur tour, attaqué. Certains affirmèrent même que le Crucio avait été utilise contre eux pour qu'ils coopèrent mais qu'ils avaient encore refusé de se joindre à Voldemort.

Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait rendre coupable les Serpentard. Mais ils savaient la vérité, et le plus important pour Hermione, était que Dumbledore connaisse la vérité. La seule chose qui l'avait consolée était qu'il ne serait qu'une question de temps avant que la vérité n'éclate dans toute la communauté sorcière.

Les trois Maraudeurs, Lily et Hermione restèrent le week-end à l'école alors que tous les étudiants étaient partis. Ils y restèrent pour assister à la première réunion de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Ces sorciers et sorcières étaient de vieux amis de Dumbledore, des personnes de confiance. Le premier ordre avait été de recruter plus de membres.

« Et pourquoi pas Marlène McKinnnon ? », lui demanda Alastor 'Fol Œil'. « C'est une fille intelligente. Je connaissais son père avant qu'il ne meure. Elle est digne de confiance."

"Aucune objection?", demanda Dumbledore. Même si il était le chef de l'Ordre du Phoenix et que c'était sa parole qui était prise comme réponse finale, Dumbledore insita qu'ils votent pour les sujets importants. Quand aucune main se leva, le nom de Marlène McKinnon fut ajouté sur la liste.

Hermione regarda la pièce. Elle savait qu'elle se trouvait en présence des meilleurs sorciers et sorcières de l'époque et elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir ridiculeusement petite et insignifiante en leur présence. Ils étaient assis ou debout, ils étaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Dans un coin de la salle se trouvait Hagrid qui étaient un peu trop grand pour les chaises d'étudiants. Il était sérieux mais toujours gentil, comme sur les photos dont elle en avait le souvenir. Le professeur MacGonagall était debout à sa gauche.

Dans le coin opposé, il y avait Fol-Œil Maugrey. Il avait déjà son œil magique mais pas la jambe en bois. Il ne semblait pas du tout sévère ni comme elle s'en souvenait. A côté de lui, se trouvait Elphias Doge qui portait un chapeau bizarre a qui Maugrey n'arrêtait pas de lancer des regards de son bon œil.

Parmi les autres personnes présentes se trouvaient le père et la mère de James, Gidéon et Fabienne Prewett, Dorcas Meadow, Benjy Fenwick, Caradoc Dearborn, Dedalus Diggle, Sturgis Podmore et Arabella Figg. Hermione ne reconnu que peu d'entre eux.

« Personne d'autre ? », demanda Dumbledore.

« Et pourquoi pas ce Frank Longdubat ? », propoa timidement James. « Il est un peu plus âgé que nous. », termina t-il en désignant Sirius, Rémus, Lily et Hermione qui étaient tous assis, proches des uns des autres. « Il était Préfet en Chef de Gryffondor. »

« Et Alice aussi. », lança Lily. « Ils se sont mariés il y a six mois. » Elle rougit malgré elle. Ils n'étaient pas très sur d'eux devant ce groupe. Ils voulaient tous qu'ils les respectent mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir être un peu plus âgé.

Dumbledore leur sourit, presque avec affection, avant de se tourner vers le groupe. « Des objections ? », redemanda t-il encore une fois.

Personne n'objecta et les noms des Longdubat furent ajoutés sur la liste. « Personne d'autre ? », redemanda Dumbledore.

« Pourquoi pas Arthur Weasley. », annonça Gideon Prewett. « Il est marié à ma sœur, Molly. »

« Non. », objecta soudainement Hermione. Ses amis la regardèrent curieusement et elle remarqua qu'elle était le centre de l'attention des membres de l'Ordre.

« Quel est le problème avec Arthur ? », lui demanda Gideon sur la défensive. « J'espère que tu n'insinues pas qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance. »

« Non. », lui répondit vivement Hermione. « Bien sur que non. »

« Gidéon, laissez la fille parler. », lui demanda Dumbledore. « Nous avons tous le droit d'émettre une objection. Hermione peux-tu nous expliquer pourquoi tu refuses ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Aussi longtemps qu'elle aurrait son mot à dire, les Weasley resteraient loin du combat. Elle devait protéger les naissances d'Harry, Ron et de Ginny, même si cela devait lui couter quelque chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment dire cela à tout le monde. Elle fit quelques rapides calculs dans sa tête. On était en 1978. Cela voudrait dire que Fred et Geogre n'avaient que deux mois. "Les Weasley viennent juste d'avoir des jumeaux et elle a déjà trois autres garçons. Je ne pense pas qu'il serait bon de prendre un risque. Leurs enfants sont tellement jeunes."

"Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse exclure des gens de l'Ordre parce qu'ils ont des enfants.", commenta Benjy Fenwick. « Je pense qu'on devrait laisser le choix aux Weasley. »

« Non. », continua Hermione avec plus de force que la dernière fois. Elle croisa les bras autour de sa poitrine et se leva de toute sa taille en essayant de paraître plus courageuse qu'elle l'était. « Je ne supporterais pas la venue des Weasley dans l'Ordre." Elle regarda le professeur Dumbledore, en lui suppliant de la soutenir avec les yeux.

« Tu penses que tu es quoi?", grogna Fabian Prewett, le frère de Gidéon. « Tu n'est qu'une enfant. »

« Elle n'est plus une enfant. », lui rétorqua Rémus en se levant pour prendre la défense d'Hermione. « Nous sommes peut-être plus jeune que le reste d'entre vous, mais nous faisons partie de l'Ordre. Hermione a ses raisons de refuser et cela devrait vous suffire. »

« Pourquoi ne pas voter, Dumbledore ? », demanda Maugrey du coin de la salle. Il regardait Hermione d'une façon intense.

« Je suis d'accord. », approuva Dumbledore. « Que tous ceux qui refusent la venue d'Arthur et Molly Weasley dans l'Ordre lèvent la main. » Hermione, Rémus, Lily, Sirius et James la levèrent directement tout comme Dumbledore. Quand le reste de l'Ordre vit le vote de Dumbledore, beaucoup levèrent aussi leur main. Ces derniers furent Hagrid, le Professeur McGonagall et Maugrey. Ils faisaient confiance au jugement de Dumbledore. « Et ceux qui sont pour ? », continua Dumbledore. Quelques personnes levèrent la mains mais ils n'y avait pas la majorité.

« Okay. », termina dumbledore. « Nous y voilà. » Gidéon et Fabian Prewett échangèrent quelques mots mais ne semblaient pas contrer le consensus qui venait d'être fait. " Je pense que nous devrions nous revoir un autre jour.", continua Dumbledore. « Alastor, s'il vous plait, contactez les sorciers et sorcières qui se trouvent sur cette liste. Et merci à tous d'être venus."

Hermione resta un moment après que tous furent partis pour parler avec Dumbledore. « Merci de m'avoir soutenue, Monsieur. », lui fit-elle calmement.

« Hermione.", lui fit-il sévèrement. « Est-ce que nous avons à nous inquiéter d'Arthur et de sa femme ? »

« Oh non. », lui fit sérieusement Hermione. « Mr et Mrs Weasley préféreraient mourir plutôt que de se joindre à Voldemort. » Dumbledore sembla soulagé et ne lui posa pas plus de questions mais Hermione sentit qu'elle avait besoin de continuer. « Ils sont tous les deux très importants pour moi.", lui fit-elle. "Oui, je les connais ou plutôt je les connaîtrais. Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire."

"C'est parfait, ma chère amie.", lui fit sympathiquement Dumbledore.

« Croyez-moi, Monsieur. Ils ne sont pas supposés se trouver dans l'Ordre. Du moins, pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas entrain de changer leur avenir. Je veux seulement qu'ils restent les mêmes. Ils ne doivent pas entrer dans l'Ordre."

"Cela me suffit.", lui fit Dumbledore. « Et, ne t'inquiète pas pour Gidéon et Fabien. Ce sont de bons hommes, ils tentent juste de protéger leur famille.

« Alors nous avons au moins cela en commun.", lui fit Hermione tout sourire.

Dumbledore acquiesça: "Il semblerait. Maintenant, pourquoi ne retoureriez-vous pas aurprès de vos amis? Les Potter s'apprêtent à partir rapidement."

Hermione sourit. Tous les cinq restaient chez les Potter avant de retourner chez eux. Dumbledore avait disposé des gardes autour des maisons de Lily et de Rémus dans le cas ou Voldemort aurait encore d'autres brillantes idées. La maison des Potter était une des maisons les plus protégées du monde sorcier. La protection autour de la maison de James rivalisait bien avec celle qui se trouvait autour de celle des Black.

Hermione restait donc chez les Potter et elle en était reconnaissante. Mais elle était également déçue parce que Rémus n'avait rien dit pour qu'elle vienne chez lui-même si elle savait que son départ brusque la dernière fois ne devait pas la mettre à son avantage. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été séparés pendant aussi longtemps et elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait tenir, séparée de lui.

Elle retrouva tout le monde dans la Grande Salle. Leurs bagages avaient été faits et envoyés à la demeure des Potter. Ils allaient prendre le Portoloin parce que Dumbledore ne voulaient pas qu'ils voyagent en train ou autre moyen de locomotion.

« Te voilà. », lui fit Rémus, visiblement soulagé. « Tu as faillit manquer le Portoloin. »

« Désolée. », lui fit rapidement Hermione. Elle et Rémus se serrèrent dans les bras et touchèrent ensuite le Portoloin. Très vite, ils atterrirent dans le salon des Potter.

La maman de James soupira. « Je suis ravie de te savoir chez nous, en sécurité. C'est tout ce que j'ai pu faire, je n'ai pas pu vous ramener à la maison avant. »

« Nous allons bien, maman. », lui fit James en s'approchant d'elle tout en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« C'est vrai. », rajouta Sirius en l'embrassant sur l'autre joue.

Elle leur sourit et les poussa doucement. « Petits charmeurs. », ria t-elle en se moquant gentiment. « Rendez-vous utiles en emmenant leurs bagages en-haut, toi aussi, Rémus. Déposez les affaires des filles dans la chambre de Sirius et vous les garçons, vous partagerez la chambre de James. Lily, Hermione, venez m'aider dans la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. », leur commanda t-elle. Ils lui obéirent immédiatement.

En moins d'une demie heure, ils étaient tous assis dans la salle à manger et discutaient des programmes de l'été. James et Sirius voulaient effectuer l'entraînement des Aurors dans moins de deux mois. Lily avait trouvé un job au Ministère et elle commençait la semaine prochaine. Hermione retournerait à Poudlard. Dumbledore lui avait offert une place à l'école en tant qu'assistante. C'était beaucoup pour un premier travail. Hermione allait diviser son temps en deux. Un pour aider les professeurs et l'autre pour aider l'Ordre du Phenix. Rémus avait été très évasif sur ses plans. Tout ce qu'il avait dit était qu'il avait trouvé un petit travail dans la ville qui se trouvait juste à côté de sa maison et qu'il commençait le lendemain.

Après le déjeuné, les cinq amis décidèrent d'aller faire une promenade même si Monsieur Potter leur avait fait promettre de rester dans le domaine des Potter. Ils étaient tous excités de commencer une nouvelle partie de leur vie mais, en même temps, appréhendaient.

« J'aurais voulu que tu ne partes pas aussi tôt. », lui fit Hermione. Ils s'étaient arrêtés et maintenant était assis à l'ombre d'un arbre particulièrement grand. Rémus et elle s'enlaçaient.

« Je sais. », lui répondit-il en l'embrassant sur la tempe. « Mais c'est un bon travail et je ne peux pas laisser passer cette chance. »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit juste. C'est probablement un de nos derniers mois de vacance et Rémus et moi sommes obligés de travailler. », lança Lily.

« Je n'ai pas non plus de vacance. », protesta Hermione. « Dumbledore veut que je revienne à Poudlard la semaine prochaine. »

« Ouais, mais tu travailles pour l'Ordre, tu te rends utiles pour cette cause. », lui rétorqua Lily. « Et tu pourras revenir ici tous les jours. »

Hermione ne pouvait répondre à cet argument.

« Tu pourras revenir aussi, tu sais. », rappela James à Lily. Lui et Lily étaient également enlacé et Lily était presque assise sur le jeune homme.

« Je ne pense pas que nos parents accepteraient cet arrangement. », lui répondit Lily. « De plus, j'ai mon propre appartement. Je ne veux pas faire le trajet tous les jours depuis Londres. Et je ne peux plus vivre avec Pétunia qui me lance plein de critiques et de grossièretés tous les soirs. »

« Ton propre appartement ? », lui fit James, tout heureux. « Et bien, Je ne peux pas dire que cet arrangement me dérange. », sourit-il tout en l'embrassant sur le cou. Sirius, Rémus et Hermione rirent de sa remarque.

« Et toi Sirius ? », lui demanda Hermione. « Que vas-tu faire pendant les deux prochains mois, avant tes entraînements d'Aurors ? »

« En réalité. », commença Sirius en se mettant, mal à l'aise, une main dans les cheveux. « Je vais essayer de trouver un chez moi. »

James choqué, lui lança : « Quoi ? »

« Ouais, j'allais vous le dire tout à l'heure. »

« Pourquoi veux-tu te trouver un chez toi ? », lui demanda James. « C'est ta maison ici. »

« James, je ne peux pas profiter d'avantage de l'amabilité de tes parents. Je ne suis pas sous leur responsabilité. »

« Ils s'en fiche de cela. », le contra James. « Je pense qu'ils aiment beaucoup t'avoir auprès d'eux, bien plus que moi quelques fois. »

« Même.", lui répondit Sirius. "Il est temps que je prenne soin de moi, moi-même. » James croisa les bras, en colère. « Ne sois pas triste, James. », continua Sirius.

"Je ne suis pas triste. », le nia James mais tout le monde savait bien qu'il l'était. Un silence tomba sur le groupe.

Après un moment, Rémus se leva et aida Hermione à se remettre debout. « Hermione et moi allons nous promener un moment seuls. », leur annonça t-il. Hermione le suivit tout en lançant un sourire espiègle à ses amis. Ils marchèrent assez loin pour que leurs amis ne puissent pas les espionner et Rémus colla Hermione contre lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Elle recula après un moment, ils respiraient tous les deux très difficilement.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un arbre au tronc creux. Rémus pressa Hermione contre sa poitrine et elle en était ravie parce qu'elle avait besoin de cela pour ne pas flancher. Rémus l'embrassa à nouveau d'un baiser aussi passionné que le précédent mais devint, au fur et à mesure gentil et doux . Ils en redemandaient bien plus à chaque fois.

Les mains de Rémus se baladaient sur Hermione et Hermione les sentis soudainement sous son t-shirt. « Ta peau est tellement douce. », lui murmura t-il. Elle cria un peu lorsqu'elle senti sa main se diriger vers son soutien-gorge. Il retira rapidement ses mains, embarrassé : « Désolé.", lui fit-il doucement.

Hermione se mit à rire légèrement. « Non, je suis désolée. Tu m'as simplement surprise. » Rémus rosit légèrement. « Tout va bien. », le rassura t-elle. « C'était sympa. », lui fit-elle en l'embrassant encore. Avec les encouragements de sa compagne, les mains de Rémus se redirigèrent vers l'endroit désiré. Dans sa tête, Hermione se demandait où Rémus avait appris à la toucher comme cela. Il lui faisait oublier qu'ils étaient à l'extérieur.

« On doit s'arrêter.", lui murmura t-elle après un moment. « Les autres vont se demander où nous sommes. »

Résigné, Rémus se retira. « Ca devient de plus en plus difficile de s'arrêter. », lui fit-il.

Hermione acquiesça : « Je sais. J'aimerais avoir un moment seul avec toi avant que tu ne partes. »

"Moi aussi.", lui retourna t-il avec regret.

« Tu pourras attendre ? », lui demanda Hermione, soudain incertaine.

Rémus lui prit ses deux mains et les embrassa. « Bien sur que je pourrais t'attendre, nous avons déjà attendu tout ce temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça, soulagée. « Je pense qu'il va falloir attendre un moment avant que l'on se revoie. », lui fit-elle tristement.

« Je viendrais te voir aussi souvent que je le peux. », lui promit-il.

« Je sais. », lui répondit-elle. Mais elle ne se senti pas mieux pour autant.

« Allez vient. », l'urgea Rémus en la pressant contre lui. « Allons trouver les autres. » Quand ils rejoignirent James, Lily et Sirius, ils leur lancèrent des regards connaisseurs. Hermione ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'ils pensaient. Mais elle réalisa qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29

Hermione se leva tôt, pour voir Rémus partir. Elle le serra contre elle en l'embrassant amoureusement sur ses lèvres tout en sachant bien que c'était la dernière fois de la semaine qu'elle pourrait le faire. Il la repoussa, résigné et leurs mains s'entrelacèrent pendant un long moment.

« Je dois y aller. », lui fit-il doucement.

« Je sais. », lui répondit-elle en un soupir. « Tu vas me manquer. »

« Oui, toi aussi. Je t'aime, mon cœur. »

"Je t'aime aussi."

Hermione recula et, avec un dernier sourire, Rémus disparut. Hermione s'assit un long moment seule tout en sachant qu'elle devenait triste et sentimentale mais elle n'en avait rien à faire. Avec un sourire, elle retourna dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Lily.

« Rémus est parti ? », lui demanda t-elle quand elle rentra dans la chambre.

Hermione fut surprise de trouver Lily réveillée si tôt. « Oui, il vient tout juste de partir. », lui répondit-elle.

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Je crois. », lui répondit calmement Hermione. « J'aurais juste aimé qu'il ne doive pas partir. C'est tellement dangereux hors d'ici maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si il devait lui arriver quelque chose. »

« Tout va bien se passer. », la rassura Lily. « Ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle s'arrêta. « Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire exactement ? »

"Il travaille sur les potion, il aide les sorciers prêts de sa maison pour leur donner des potions et autres choses. »

« C'est un boulot parfait pour lui. », commenta Lily. « Rémus a toujours été intelligent. »

Hermione sourit, fière.

« Tu sais. », commença Lily. « Tu pourras toujours aller le voir chez lui. Je suis certaine que ses parents en seraient ravis. »

« J'ai y pensé. », admit Hermione. « Mais Rémus n'en a jamais parlé. Je pense que je peux le comprendre. La maman de Rémus ne m'a jamais vraiment acceptée."

« Non ? », lui fit Lily surprise. « Pourquoi ? »

Hermione soupira, elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. « Elle était vraiment très protectrice à son égard. Je ne pense pas que c'est contre moi mais je pense qu'elle n'acceptera jamais une fille dans sa maison. Crois moi, tu es chanceuse. Les Potter t'adorent. » Lily lui sourit, heureuse, mais se sentait tellement triste pour son amie.

Elles s'assirent en silence pendant un moment avant que Lily ne reparle. « Hermione, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te demander. »

« Oui ? »

Lily respira profondément. « Tu ne viens pas de France, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione se sentit glacée. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

« S'il te plait, soit honnête avec moi. », lui répondit calmement Lily. « Nous sommes passés par des moments difficiles et je t'ai fais confiance même si je savais très bien que tu n'étais pas tout à fait honnête avec moi. Je te fais toujours confiance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je te fais confiance. Peut-être que c'est à cause des garçons. Mais j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité. »

Hermione respira profondément. « Tu as raison. », lui fit-elle finalement. « Après tout ce que tu as fais quand Voldemort a attaqué l'école, je te la dois. J'aurais dû te le dire avant. C'est juste que la vérité est très difficile à croire. »

« Cela ne peux pas être plus difficile à croire que la fiction que je suis entrain de me jouer dans ma tête. », lui répondit Lily.

Hermione se mit à rire. « Et bien, je ne viens pas de France, tu as raison à propos de cela. »

« Pourquoi as-tu menti », lui demanda Lily.

« Parce que je le devais. », lui répondit Hermione. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être totalement honnête avec toi mais c'était dangereux. » Elle respira encore une fois. « Je te dirais tout ce que je peux et j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. »

Lily attendit, impatiente.

« Je viens du futur. »

Lily et Hermione se regardèrent en laissant les mots planer dans l'air. « Okay. », lui lança Lily. « Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. »

« Personne ne s'y attendait. », lui rétorqua Hermione.

« Loin dans le futur ? », lui demanda Lily.

« Un peu plus de vingt-deux ans. », lui répondit-elle.

« Vingt-deux ans ! Waouh ! », cria légèrement Lily. « Je veux dire … Waouh! »

Hermione rit légèrement. « C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? »

« Non, je … Je crois que je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Lily s'arrêta, songeuse. « Pourquoi es-tu revenue dans le temps? »

« En réalité, je ne l'ai pas voulu. », lui répondit honnêtement Hermione.

« Est-ce que tu peux retourner chez toi ? », lui demanda Lily.

Hermione secoua la tête. « Non, je ne peux pas, pas maintenant. »

« Mais n'as-tu pas peur de changer ton époque en restant ici ? »

« C'est tout le problème. »

Lily sembla surprise. « Il y a des lois très importante dans le fait de voyager dans le temps, Hermione. », lui fit-elle sur un ton presque choqué.

« Je sais, mais c'est pour cela que Dumbledore m'a envoyé ici. »

« Dumbledore ? »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je suis supposé accomplir une tâche, seulement, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle est. »

« Waouh. », répéta Lily. Elles se turent pendant encore un moment.

« C'est tout ? », lui demanda Hermione, légèrement surprise. « Les garçons m'ont posé des tonnes de questions. »

« Je ne pense pas vouloir en savoir réellement plus. Je peux déjà mettre quelques morceaux du puzzle ensemble. Je pense que tu nous connais dans le futur, ce qui explique beaucoup de choses. Je pensais que tu étais une Voyante ou autre chose. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre autrement pourquoi tu nous connaissais aussi bien. »

« Maintenant tu sais. », lui commenta Hermione.

« Maintenant je sais. », répéta Lily avec un sourire soulagé.

« Tu prends tout cela vraiment bien, Lily. », lui lança Hermione, vraiment impressionnée.

« Comment devrais-je le prendre ? », lui demanda Lily.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. C'est juste que j'ai du en dire tellement aux garçons avant qu'ils me croient."

« Ce sont des Sang Purs. », lui fit simplement Lily.

« Et qu'est-ce que cela vient faire dedans?", lui demanda Hermione.

« Ils ne sont pas habitués à recevoir des nouvelles de ce genre. Ils ont grandit dans ce monde. Rien ne les surprend. Je pense que les sorciers nés de parents moldus sont plus ouverts que les autres. Que pourrait-il exister de plus choquant que d'apprendre, à onze ans, que la magie existe et, qu'en plus, tu es une sorcière. Je me suis dit, après cela, que plus rien ne me choquerait. »

Hermione acquiesça, elle comprenait parfaitement. « Tu as raison. Je pense qu'Harry et moi étions plus impressionnés par les choses que Ron ne l'était. C'était comme une seconde nat … » Elle s'arrêta en réalisant de qui elle venait de parler.

« Qui sont Harry et Ron? », lui demanda Lily, curieuse.

« Humm, des amis. », lui répondit prudemment Hermione. « Des amis que j'ai laissé à mon époque. »

Lily acquiesça sympathiquement : « Alors c'est pour cette raison que Voldemort en a après toi. », lui annonça Lily en le réalisant soudainement. « Peter a du le lui dire. »

« Peter ne sait rien. », la coupa rapidement Hermione. « Il pense que je suis une espionne. Nous sommes pratiquement certains que c'est ce qu'il a dit à Voldemort. »

« Peut importe, dans les deux cas, tu es en danger. »

Hermione acquiesça. « Je pense également que c'est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore me veut à Poudlard. Je crois qu'il veut me garder auprès de lui, juste au cas où. »

« Ca a du sens. », acquiesça Lily.

« Je suis ravie que tu saches la vérité. », lui fit sincèrement Hermione. « C'était dur de te le cacher. J'essayais d'agir de la meilleure façon. »

"Je comprend.", lui répondit Lily. « J'aurais aimé pouvoir te soutenir au lieu de douter de toi. »

« Tu avais toutes les raisons de douter de moi. », lui rajouta rapidement Hermione. « J'imagine que j'agissais bizarrement quelques fois. »

« En effet. », lui concéda Lily et elles rirent. Lily regarda l'heure qui se trouvait entre leurs deux lits. « C'est l'heure de se préparer. », lui annonça t-elle. Elles sortirent du lit et Lily serra Hermione dans ses bras. « Tu es la meilleure amie que j'ai. », lui fit-elle. « Rien ne changera cela, même ce que nous réserve le futur. »

Hermione fut surprise de sentir des larmes se pointer dans le coin de ses yeux. « Je n'ai jamais eut de meilleure amie. », admit-elle à Lily. « Juste des meilleurs amis. Et c'est cool. »

« Allez, viens. », l'empressa Lily. « Allons voir si Mrs Potter à besoin de notre aide pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. »

Après leur discussion, l'amitié entre Lily et Hermione devint de plus en plus forte. Les suspicions qu'avait put avoir Lily envers Hermione disparurent maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité.

Plusieurs fois, Lily était une meilleure amie que les garçons pour parler parce qu'elle ne lui demandait jamais de lui révéler des informations sur le futur. Elle l'écoutait quand elle se sentait mélancolique et lui donnait des conseils quand elle en avait besoin.

Une semaine après le départ de Rémus de Godric Hollow, James, Lily et Hermione aidèrent Sirius à déménager dans son nouvel appartement. En dépit du fait qu'ils étaient autour de moldus, ils réussirent à tout déménager grâce à la magie. Ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard pour rien.

Vers midi, Lily et James partirent acheter de la nourriture. Ils avaient travaillés pendant toute la matinée et étaient affamés.

Sirius et Hermione restèrent dans l'appartement et déballaient toujours les affaires. Ils travaillèrent sérieusement tout en parlant et riant en même temps. « Alors, comment cela se passe t-il à Poudlard ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Bien. », lui répondit Hermione. « Cela fait bizarre de revenir sans vous. Et c'est tellement calme sans tous les étudiants. »

"Je veux bien te croire. », rit Sirius. « Le château doit paraître bien plus gigantesque. »

Elle acquiesça. « Dumbledore me donne beaucoup de choses à faire. Il veut que j'établisse une liste bien complète de tous les Mangemorts connus. Il espère que j'ajoute de nouveau noms pour en savoir un peu plus sur les forces de Voldemort. »

« Et comment cela se passe t-il ? »

« Plutôt bien. », admis Hermione. « J'espérais juste pouvoir faire plus. Il y a encore tellement de choses que je ne connais pas. Et j'ai toujours l'impression d'oublier beaucoup de choses. »

« Je suis certain que tu te débrouilleras bien. », lui fit Sirius avec un sourire. « As-tu des nouvelles de Rémus ? », lui demanda t-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle secoua la tête. « Pas depuis plusieurs jours. Il m'a envoyé une lettre pour me dire qu'il était assez occupé et que je devrais peut-être un peu attendre avant d'avoir de ses nouvelles. Il me dit que son job lui prend beaucoup de son temps et qu'il est très occupé. »

« Alors il ne va pas pouvoir venir pour le week-end ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Non. », lui répondit Hermione avec un soupir.

Sirius lui sourit, compréhensif. « Alors est-ce que tu veux sortir vendredi? James emmène Lily quelque part et nous seront juste tous les deux. »

« Bien sur.", lui répondit Hermione. "Où est-ce que tu veux que je mette ces affaires? », lui demanda Hermione en désignant une boite assez grande et bien remplie.

« Dans ma chambre.", lui répondit Sirius. Il s'avança près d'elle pour l'aider quand la sonnette retentit.

« C'est James et Lily avec la nourriture. », commenta Hermione. « Va leur ouvrir et moi j'amène tes affaires dans ta chambre. »

Sirius acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte tendit qu'Hermione faisait léviter la boite jusque dans la chambre. Elle vida rapidement la boite, leva sa baguette et les dirigea vers leurs emplacements.

Satisfaite, Hermione rangea sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et retourna dans la cuisine. « Je suis affamée. », annonça t-elle en entrant dans la pièce. Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que la personne à la porte n'était ni James ni Lily.

La femme qui se trouvait devant la porte n'était pas une personne qu'elle connaissait. Elle était grande et mince et avait de superbes cheveux noirs qui lui allaient jusqu'aux épaules. Hermione s'arrêta quelques instants en attendant que Sirius la lui présente mais il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué son arrivée dans la pièce. Quand le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur elle, Sirius sembla se souvenir de sa présence.

« Oh, Laura, c'est Hermione. Hermione, c'est Laura. Elle vit dans l'immeuble. »

Hermione s'avança vers la jeune femme et lui tendit la main. « Bonjour. »

« Salut. », lui retourna Laura en lui la lui serrant.

Pendant quelques secondes, un malaise se senti entre eux. « Laura venait juste me renseigner sur mes voisins. », l'informa Sirius.

« Oh. », lui répondit Hermione, sans savoir dire autre chose.

« Peut importe. », lui lança Laura avec un grand sourire. « Je voulais juste te souhaiter la bienvenue de la part des gens de l'immeuble et te dire que, si tu as besoin de n'importe quoi, j'habite juste au bout du couloir. »

« Merci. », lui répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire. Hermione tourna légèrement la tête pour ne pas que Laura la voit rouler des yeux face au comportement de Sirius. Tous les hommes étaient les mêmes. Ils devenaient de parfaits idiots dès qu'une jolie fille se plantait devant eux.

« Tu veux rentrer ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Bien sur. », lui répondit Laura.

Hermione du réprimer un grognement quand elle entendit Sirius refermer la porte. Cela allait être impossible de terminer de ranger les affaires de Sirius avec Laura dans l'appartement. Elle se rappela rapidement que sa baguette était dans la poche de son pantalon et elle sorti le bas du t-shirt de son pantalon pour la couvrir.

« Wow, ton appart est bien plus grand que le mien. », commenta Laura. « Je ne savais pas qu'il en existait d'aussi grands dans cet immeuble. »

Hermione regarda Sirius. Il lui souriait béatement à cette fille. Hermione regarda avec plus d'attention la pièce et put voir que Sirius avait clairement utilisé de la magie pour agrandit l'espace de la pièce.

« Je te fais visiter ? », lui offrit Sirius.

« Bien sur. », lui répondit-elle. Sirius amena Laura vers les pièces de son appartement en laissant Hermione toute seule devant la porte de son appartement.

« C'est bon. », fit-elle en un murmure. « Je vais m'occuper en déballant tes merdes. », se lança t-elle sarcastiquement. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et Hermione sut qu'elle ne serait jamais utilisée. Elle commença à déballer les ustensiles tous neufs.

Elle avait presque tout terminé quand elle entendit la sonnette retentir encore une fois. Cette fois-ci, elle savait que c'était James et Lily alors elle continua à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les voix monter d'un cran.

« Je m'en fiche de ce qu'il a dit, James. », criait Lily. « Tu ne peux pas dégainer ta baguette quand tu le veux. »

« Ce mec te draguait, Lily. », lui répondit James en colère. « Que pensait-il, que j'étais ? Ton petit frère ? »

« C'était un moldu. », lui lança Lily exaspérée. « On aurait du l'éviter. »

« Il l'a mérité. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser te dire ces choses.

Hermione posa rapidement les plats sur le four et couru hors de la cuisine pour les faire taire.

« Je l'ignorais bien. Alors pourquoi ne l'aurais pas tu pu l'ignorer toi aussi ? » Quand elle n'eut pas de réponse, elle continua: « Tu devrais être chanceux que je n'appelle pas 'Le bureau d'utilisation de Magie illégale.' » Au moment où Hermione rejoignit Lily et James, Sirius rentra dans la pièce avec Laura. Lily et James pâlirent et regardèrent l'étrangère, bouche ouverte.

Hermione regarda Sirius qui semblait embarrassé et Laura semblait perdue.

« Ummm, Que … Oh … », marmonna James.

« Voici Laura. », commença rapidement Sirius. « C'est l'une de mes nouvelles voisines. Laura, ce sont mes amis. James et Lily. »

« Heuuu … », continua à marmonner James.

Lily récupéra des couleurs la première. Elle roula les yeux à son petit ami. « Ravie de te rencontrer, Laura. Désolée pour cela. J'expliquais juste à mon petit ami pourquoi il ne devait pas agir comme un triple imbécile quand nous sommes devant des gens. »

Laura eut un rire. « C'est pas à moi qui faut le dire, ça. »

« On s'apprêtait tout juste à partir déjeuner. », continua Lily. « Tu veux te joindre à nous ? »

« Oh non. », lui répondit rapidement Laura. « Je n'avais pas l'intention de rester si longtemps. Je voulais juste me présenter. »

« Tu en es sure ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Oui, merci. », lui répondit Laura.

« Laisse-moi t'accompagner jusqu'à ton appartement. », lui rétorqua Sirius quelque peu déçu. Ils regardèrent Sirius accompagner Laura jusqu'à son appartement et la porte se referma. Une fois revenu, Sirius fit à ses amis : « Avez-vous perdu la tête ? », s'exclama t-il.

« Comment étions nous supposé savoir que tu amènerais une moldue ici ? », lui rétorqua vivement Lily. « Est-ce qu'elle nous a entendu ? »

« Non. », leur répondit Sirius. « Quand je vous ai entendu, j'ai parlé très fort pour vous couvrir. Elle a du penser que je suis un idiot. »

James commença à rire hystériquement.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? », lui demanda Sirius clairement pas amusé.

James continuait à rire. « C'est juste que, et bien, nous t'avons laissé cinq minutes et tu as déjà réussi à amener une fille dans ton appartement alors que tout n'est pas encore installé. »

Sirius essaya de combattre son rire mais se retrouva à rire en même temps que son ami.

« Je pense que le vrai Sirius est de retour. », continua innocemment James. Sirius souriait toujours et se tinta de rouge.

« Je vais chercher quelques assiettes. », lança Hermione en sifflant avant de retourner dans la cuisine.

Lily lui lança un regard avant de dire. « Je vais t'aider. », lui fit-elle en la rejoignant.

Hermione était entrain de rassembler des assiettes et tasses de thé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? », lui demanda doucement Lily.

« Rien. », lui répondit Hermione sur la défensive. Elle s'arrêta. Et elle comprit soudain qu'elle ne pouvait pas donner d'explication logique à sa réaction. « Désolée. », lui fit-elle rapidement. « Je dois être fatiguée. »

« Rémus te manques? », lui demanda Lily, compréhensive.

Hermione lui donna un petit sourire. « Ca doit être ça. », lui concéda t-elle. « Allez viens. », continua t-elle en changeant de sujet. « Amenons ces assiettes aux garçons avant qu'ils ne commencent sans nous. » Elle prit la petite pile d'assiette et retourna auprès des garçons.

Ils mangèrent et parlèrent même si Hermione resta silencieuse pendant presque toute la soirée. À la fin de la nuit, Lily transplana chez elle et James et Hermione transplanèrent à Godric Hollow. Hermione était toute débutante en transplanage, elle avait obtenu sa licence depuis peu et atterrit non pas dans la maison mais à l'extérieur.

Elle toqua à la porte d'entrée et James la lui ouvrit avec un sourire. « Tu vas y arriver. », lui promit-il.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et entra dans la maison. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas réussir les choses et aimait encore moins quand elle se trompait devant les autres.

« Hey vous deux. », les appela Mr Potter de son bureau. James et Hermione se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Mr Potter. « Comment est l'appartement de Sirius ? », leur demanda t-il quand ils entrèrent.

« Bien. », lui répondit James. Hermione acquiesça.

« Une chouette est arrivée cet après –midi, James. », leur fit Mr Potter tout en désignant la lettre qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

James la prit et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il grimaça légèrement avant qu'elle ne s'échappe de ses mains.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? », lui demanda Mr Potter avec un sourcil froncé.

"No Sir.", lui répondit James.

Mr Potter secoua la tête mais Hermione pouvait voir qu'un léger sourire se formait sur les traits de son visage. « Que cela ne se reproduise pas, James. »

James regarda ses pieds en se demandant comment son père faisait pour savoir tous ses faits et gestes. « Oui, Sir. » Il sorti du bureau et Hermione le suivit.

« C'était quoi ça ? », lui demanda t-elle automatiquement.

James lui tendit le parchemin. Elle le prit et le lut. « C'est un simple avertissement. », lui fit-elle en riant. « Lily t'avais prévenu. »

James haussa les épaules comme s'il en avait rien à faire. « Je ne sais toujours pas comment mon père sais tout ce que je fais. »

Hermione eut un rire : « Je pense que c'est le sixième sens qu'on a quand on devient parent. »

« Et bien, je n'épierais pas constamment la vie de mon fils. » Ils arrivèrent jusqu'à leurs chambres respectives. « Bonne nuit, Hermione. »

« Bonne nuit James. », lui fit à son tour Hermione. « Oh et, James. »

« Ouais ? »

« Je connais ton fils. Et crois moi, tu ne pourras pas détacher tes yeux de lui, même pour une seconde. », lui fit-elle en lui souriant quand elle entra dans sa chambre.

OoOoO

Hermione était assise derrière le bureau que Dumbledore lui avait donné. Son esprit était tellement concentré sur ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne remarqua pas la chouette qui tapait sur sa fenêtre depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Elle la vit finalement et lui ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre. Elle lui prit la lettre et la chouette vola vers la Volière.

Elle reconnu immédiatement l'écriture de Rémus sur l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit immédiatement. C'était de Rémus ! Elle parcouru rapidement la lettre.

_Chère Hermione,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi, je vais bien. Je suis très occupé par mon travail. Nous avons plus de commandes que de temps pour les réaliser alors je travaille jusque tard dans la nuit pour pouvoir tout clôturer. Je sais que j'ai dis que je pourrais venir ce week-end dans ma précédente lettre mais il semble que je ne pourrais pas. Je sais que tu comprends. Je t'aime et tu me manques plus que jamais maintenant. Dis bonjour à tout le monde pour moi._

_Rémus._

_P.S. S'il te plait, dit à Dumbledore que je ne pourrais pas venir à la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre. S'il a besoin de quelque chose venant de moi, il sait ou me joindre._

_P.P.S. Je t'aime._

Hermione soupira, en colère, après avoir lu la lettre. Elle prit un nouveau parchemin et commença à écrire.

_Cher Rémus,_

_Cela va faire bientôt deux semaines. Tu as promis que tu viendrais deux fois et les deux fois tu as annulé. Ne peux-tu pas prendre quelques heures et venir à Godric Hollow ou à Pré-Au-Lard pour qu'on se voie …_

Hermione s'arrêta au milieu de la phrase, mit en boule le parchemin et le jeta dans la poubelle. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas juste. Rémus avait eut de la chance de trouver un job qu'il aimait vraiment, elle le savait. Elle savait également qu'ils ne seraient pas séparés pour toujours mais il lui manquait et il n'avait pas mentionné dans sa lettre quand ils pourraient se revoir. Elle se sentait stupide mais elle n'avait pas réalisé, auparavant, combien elle pouvait être triste sans lui.

Elle ne voulait pas continuer son travail et elle avait bientôt terminé sa journée alors elle décida de ranger ses affaires. Elle ne voulait pas retourner chez les Potter parce qu'elle savait que James serait probablement absent alors elle décida d'aller voir Sirius.

Elle marcha jusqu'à Pré-Au-Lard avant de transplaner à jusqu'à l'appartement de Sirius. Elle devait apparaître directement dans son appartement puisque Sirius vivait près des moldus mais il lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait. 

__« Sirius? », l'appela t-elle. « Tu es là ? »

Hermione retira son manteau et le posa sur une chaise.

« Sirius est-ce que c'est toi ? », appela une voix féminine.

« Lily ? », l'appela Hermione. 'Mais que fait-elle ici.', songea t-elle.

Une fille émergea de la cuisine mais ce n'était pas Lily. « Oh. », fit-elle surprise. « Je pensais que tu étais Sirius. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils à la fille que Sirius leur avait présenté le jour savant. « Laura, c'est ça ? », lui demanda Hermione faisant comme si elle essayait de se souvenir.

Laura acquiesça.

« Que fais-tu ici ? », lui demanda t-elle suspicieuse. « Où est Sirius ? »

« Il est parti acheter une bouteille de vin. », lui répondit Laura, souriante. « Je lui cuisine un dîner. »

Hermione la regarda. « Et il est parti en te laissant seule dans son appartement? »

Le visage de Laura s'assombrit. « Il a dit qu'il serait de retour dans une seconde. Je n'ai pas entendu la sonnette. », lui répondit-elle.

« J'ai une clé. », menti Hermione ne voulant pas expliquer à la fille les techniques du transplanage.

« Toi et Sirius devez être proches. », commenta Laura.

« On se connait depuis longtemps. », lui répondit Hermione. Elles se regardèrent en silence avant que Laura ne reparle.

« Je dois surveiller le repas. », s'excusa t-elle.

Hermione s'assit lourdement sur le canapé. Elle décida d'attendre Sirius. Elle ne dut pas l'attendre bien longtemps : il arriva cinq minutes plus tard et Laura n'avait pas quitté la cuisine.

Sirius fut plutôt surpris de retrouver Hermione assise sur son canapé alors qu'il s'attendait à voir une autre personne.

« Hey. », lui fit-il en souriant. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Juste une petite visite. », lui fit-elle doucement. Sirius posa la bouteille de vin avant de s'approcher d'elle.

« Où est Laura ? », lui demanda t-il comme s'il se doutait de quelque chose.

« A la cuisine. », lui répondit Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas, Hermione. », lui demanda t-il sincèrement. « Tu sembles choquée. »

Elle regarda ses mains. « Je vais bien. J'ai eu une longue journée. Et je voulais te parler de certaines choses concernant l'Ordre mais il semble que j'arrive à un mauvais moment. »

Sirius lança un regard vers la cuisine. « Ouais. », lui fit-il distrait. « Elle me fait un dîner. Je lui ai dis que la seule fois que j'avais cuisiné était dimanche quand je suis aller chez les Potter et elle c'est, en quelque sorte, proposée. »

« Comme c'est gentil de sa part. », lui rétorqua Hermione avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Sirius choisit de l'ignorer ou ne le remarqua pas.

« Est-ce que tu veux rester pour dîner ? », lui proposa t-il.

« Humm, non. », lui répondit Hermione. « Il n'y aura pas assez. »

« C'est bon, vraiment. Je suis certain qu'elle en a fait assez. »

Hermione se leva. « Non c'est bon. Je vais y aller. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

« Tu n'interromps rien. », insista Sirius. Il ne voulait pas la laisser partir. Elle lui manquait trop tous les jours.

Hermione s'approcha et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Profite de ton dîner. »

Sirius la suivit jusqu'à la porte. « Hermione, reste. », essaya t-il une dernière fois.

« Je viendrais demain. », lui promit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Okay. », concéda t-il. Il la laissa passer. « Es-tu certaine que tout va bien? »

Elle acquiesça énergiquement. « Je te vois demain. » Elle se dépêcha de traverser le corridor et Sirius attendit qu'elle soit hors de sa vue avant de refermer la porte.


	30. Chapter 30

_Chapitre 30_

Le lendemain, James et Sirius se lançaient le Souaffle tout en parlant.

« Alors, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec l'adorable Laura ? », lui demanda James.

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. », lui fit Sirius. « C'était juste un dîner. »

« Pour moi, cela ressemble à un rendez-vous. », le contredit James.

Sirius roula des yeux. « Le dîner c'est bien passé. » James lança le Souaffle au-dessus de la tête de Sirius. Sirius essaya de le rattraper mais le manqua et il s'abattit sur une lampe.

« Désolé. », lui lança James.

Sirius balaya l'air d'un geste de la main pour dire que ce n'était rien. Il sorti sa baguette et murmura « Réparo. » La lampe se répara immédiatement et se déposa toute seule sur la table. « Hermione nous as interrompu. », continua t-il en essayant de paraître nonchalant.

James se tut quelques instants. « Pendant ton rendez-vous ? »

« J'étais parti chercher une bouteille de vin et, quand je suis revenu, elle m'attendait. »

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?", lui demanda James.

Sirius haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Elle semblait choquée. Je lui ai proposé de rester dîner avec nous mais elle n'a pas voulu. Est-ce qu'elle t'aurais dit ce qui l'ennuyait?"

"Tu l'as invité à vous rejoindre ? », lui demanda James, incrédule.

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. », lui répondit Sirius, exaspéré. « James, as-t entendu ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

James ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. « Sirius, crois moi. Je dis ça parce que je suis ton ami. Tu dois oublier Hermione. »

« De quoi es-tu entrain de parler ? », lui rétorqua Sirius, dégoûté.

« Tu sais de quoi je parle alors ne fait pas l'idiot. », lui lança férocement James. " Elle est avec Rémus. Tu n'as aucune chance avec elle. Et je ne pense pas que tu en ais eu."

Les dernières paroles de son ami blessèrent la fierté de Sirius mais il n'allait pas laisser James le savoir.

« C'est probablement une bonne chose que nous ayons rapidement nos entraînements pour devenir Aurors. », continua James. « Je pense que cela te permettras de ne plus penser à elle pendant un moment."

« Tu es ridicule. », lui fit Sirius en roulant les yeux. « Je ne vais rien faire. »

James était sérieux : « Bien sur que tu ne vas rien faire. Ce n'est pas pour cela que je suis inquiet. Je sais que tu ne ferais pas cela à Rémus. Tu n'es pas ce genre d'ami. »

« Alors pourquoi es-tu si inquiet ? »

« De toi. », lui répondit James exaspéré. « Je suis inquiet pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé et c'est ce qu'il va se passer si tu ne fais pas attention. »

« Je ne vais pas avoir mal. », l'assura Sirius. « J'aime bien me retrouver avec elle, c'est vrai. Je l'admet. Elle me donne l'impression … Avec elle je me sens … comme si tout allait bien se passer. Je n'ai rien senti de pareil depuis que j'ai quitté la maison. »

James ne put rien lui répondre. Sirius agissait si normalement la plupart du temps, comme si rien ne pouvait le chagriner, que James oubliait qu'il avait quitté sa maison et, en même temps un an seulement auparavant.

« Et c'est ma vie. », continua Sirius. « Alors, arrête de t'inquiéter, je peux prendre soin de moi. Je l'ai fait pendant toute une année entière sans problème. »

James savait que Sirius ne pouvait pas parler quand il devenait borné. « Allons-y, sortons d'ici. », lui fit James en soupirant. « J'ai faim. »

"Je ne viens pas.", lui annonça Sirius, mal à l'aise.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Hermione devrait arriver dans peu de temps. », murmura Sirius en évitant de croiser le regard de James.

James le regarda tout en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. », ajouta Sirius.

« Très bien. », lui répondit James en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? », lui demanda Sirius. « Tu n'as pas à partir, tu peux venir avec nous ce soir. »

« Je ne vais pas m'asseoir avec vous et te regarder te faire mal. », lui fit fermement James. « Je te vois plus tard. »

« A plus. », bougonna Sirius.

James parti, laissant Sirius seul. Il était toujours maussade quand Hermione arriva, tard dans la soirée.

« Hey. », lui fit-elle de bonne humeur quand elle le vit assit sur le canapé.

« Salut. », lui répondit-il solennellement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas ? », ria t-elle. « Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui vient de perdre son animal de compagnie préféré. »

« Quelques fois, j'ai juste envie de tuer James, tu sais. », lui fit Sirius.

Hermione rit encore. « Qu'a-t-il fait ? »

Sirius roula des yeux. "Rien, peu importe. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux?"

« Bien mieux. », lui répondit Hermione. « Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu hier. Mais, je venais de recevoir une lettre de Rémus qui me disait qu'il ne pouvait pas venir encore une fois et je n'étais pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. », lui fit Sirius. « C'était juste un diner."

« Okay. », lui fit-elle lentement. « Comment s'est passé ton diner?"

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Bien, je suppose. »

"Est-ce que tu vas la revoir?"

Sirius haussa à nouveau les épaules.

« Tu ne veux pas en parler. », en conclut Hermione.

« Pas vraiment. », lui répondit Sirius avec un sourire.

« Ok. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

« Un diner?", suggéra Sirius.

"C'est une bonne idée."

"Tu as un endroit en tête?", lui demanda Sirius.

« Surprends-moi. », lui sourit Hermione.

Sirius emmena Hermione à un restaurant moldu qui se trouvait près de chez lui. Ils eurent de bons hamburgers et passèrent un agréable dîner. Ils commandèrent quelques boissons et, quand la nuit toucha à sa fin, Hermione devint légèrement joyeuse. Sirius s'en était arrêté à deux verres mais Hermione avait continué après lui, elle en avait encore prit deux.

Elle n'était pas totalement bourrée à la fin du dîner mais elle avait besoin d'aide pour retourner chez lui. Hermione s'appuya lourdement contre Sirius pendant tout le chemin qui les conduisait à l'appartement de Sirius. Alors qu'il cherchait ses clés, Hermione sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur la serrure. Sirius la lui retira promptement des mains avant qu'elle ne murmure le sort. « Y'a des moldus, tu te souviens ? », lui fit-elle.

« Quoi ? », lui fit fortement Hermione. « Ils ne sont pas ici, qui me verrait?"

« Shh. », lui fit-il. Il réussit finalement à retrouver sa clé et à tourner la serrure. Il la mena jusqu'à son appartement.

Elle se dégagea de lui et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sirius la regarda, amusé. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, une bouteille de vin à la main. C'était la bouteille qui lui restait de son dîner de la veille. Elle avait également amené deux verres.

« Tu n'as pas de verres plus fantaisistes?", lui demanda Hermione. « Il n'y a pas que boire qui est amusant. C'est surtout le fait de boire dans des verres fantisistes qui rend la boisson amusante. »

« Tu ne crois pas que tu en as déjà eut suffisamment assez ? », lui demanda Sirius.

Elle secoua la tête. "Je ne suis pas bourrée si c'est ce que tu crois. Je ne l'ai jamais été. »

« Il y a toujours une première fois à tout. », marmonna Sirius mais il accepta finalement un des verres qu'elle lui tendait. Il était déjà rempli.

« Ton rendez-vous n'a pas dû être concluant, Sirius. », lui fit Hermione. « Les bouteilles ne sont même pas à moitié finies."

"Ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Oh, peu importe. », conclut Sirius. Il bu une gorgée de son verre et regarda Hermione qui était plongée dans ses pensées.

« Et si on lançait un toast. », lui lança t-il en plaisantant.

« Oui.", lui répondit Hermione qui semblait excitée par l'idée. « Lançons un toast. » Elle leva son verre. « J'ai le toast parfait. », lui annonça t-elle.

Sirius leva son verre en essayant désespérément de ne pas rire.

« A Rémus et à son nouveau travail. », annonça noblement Hermione. "Il doit être vachement intéressant pour qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi.", termina t-elle tristement en buvant une autre gorgée de vin.

« Tu n'es pas juste. », lui fit Sirius. « Il est parti depuis seulement deux semaines. Il viendrait te voir s'il le pouvait. »

« Tu es de son côté?", lui demanda t-elle.

« Non. », lui répondit-il. « Je ne suis du côté de personne. Je disais juste …"

"James ne peut pas rester loin de Lily plus d'un jour.", lui fit-elle, malheureuse. « Es-tu entrain de me dire qu'il ne peut même pas passer une petite heure chez les Potter pour me dire bonjour ? »

"Il est probablement très fatigué.", la raisonna Sirius. « Il doit être très occupé."

« Ouais, c'est ce qu'il m'a écrit. », lui fit Hermione, dubitative. « Mais tu sais ce qu'ils disent: loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Et dans sa lettre, il n'a pas mentionné une seule fois quand est-ce que l'on pourrait se voir alors, si ça se trouve, je pourrais bien attendre deux semaines de plus. Pourrais-tu rester loin de la personne que tu aimes pendant plus d'un mois ? »

« Si je le devais. », lui fit calmement Sirius. Mais c'était un mensonge. Il ne savait pas pourquoi Rémus devait rester loin d'eux pendant deux semaines. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient moldus et devaient se déplacer en voiture, en autobus ou en train. Les voyages étaient très rapide, pour eux, grâce au Transplanage.

"Tu mens.", lui lança Hermione. Elle avait terminé son second verre de vin et commençait son troisième. « Tu es juste entrain de le protéger. Je suis folle de lui et je vais aller le lui dire quand je le verrais. »

« Très bien, Hermione. Ca suffit. » Sirius s'approcha d'elle et lui retira son verre et la bouteille des mains. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vida le vin dans l'évier avant de se diriger vers elle.

Elle s'était assise sur le canapé et avait l'air affreusement triste. Il se leva en la regardant sans savoir que faire. Quand il vit une larme couler le long de sa joue, il s'assit instinctivement auprès d'elle. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa un bras autour de sa taille en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius.

Il la tint jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Quand il senti la poitrine de la jeune fille se soulever et redescendre, il se dégagea doucement de son emprise et l'allongea sur le canapé. Ensuite, il supposa qu'elle n'allait pas bien dormir dans son canapé et la porta, en douceur, jusqu'à sa chambre.

Sirius l'allongea sur son lit et rabattit la couverture au-dessus d'elle. Il la regarda pendant quelques minutes et passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns. Il se reprit et ramena sa main vers lui comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Il quitta rapidement la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui en espérant qu'il n'avait pas vidé toute la bouteille dans l'évier. Il avait vraiment besoin de boire quelque chose.

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain avec un sérieux mal de tête. Elle grogna et roula de l'autre côté du lit avant de réaliser qu'elle n'était pas chez les Potter. Elle n'avait pas quitté Sirius. Elle sorti en vitesse du lit et se dirigea vers le salon.

Sirius était déjà réveillé. « Bonjour.", lui fit-il chaleureusement.

Elle grogna en réponse tout en se massant les tempes.

Sirius se leva et ramena une bouteille qui venait des toilettes les plus proches. « Tiens. », lui fit-il en lui tendant la bouteille. « Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après. Ca guérira bien vite. »

Elle but immédiatement la bouteille et se senti mieux. « Ma gorge est tellement sèche. », lui lança t-elle.

« Je sais. », lui fit-il sympathiquement. « Pourquoi ne prendrais tu pas une douche pendant que je te prépare un petit déjeuner. »

« Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée.", lui fit-elle reconnaissante.

« Il y a des serviettes dans la salle de bain et tu peux prendre ma robe de bain. », lui fit Sirius en entrant dans la cuisine pour cuisiner.

Hermione se dirigea donc vers la douche et prit une longue et chaude douche. Après, elle se sentit bien mieux même si elle se sentait embarrassée en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit précédente.

Une fois douchée, elle put sentir l'odeur du petit-déjeuner, elle fut surprise de remarquer à quel point elle avait faim.

Un petit déjeuner l'attendait sur la table de la salle à manger.

« Merci. », lui fit Hermione.

« Mais de rien. », lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione s'éclaircit, mal à l'aise, la gorge : « Ecoute, je suis réellement désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé hier. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. », lui rétorqua immédiatement Sirius.

« Non, vraiment. », insista t-elle. « J'étais complètement bourrée. Je suis tellement embarrassée."

Il lui prit la main. "Tout va bien. Je comprend."

Elle lui sourit et lui serra la main. « Tu es un si bon ami. »

Et ce fut à ce moment, quand ils se tenaient les mains avec affection, Hermione toujours avec la robe de bain de Sirius, que James transplana dans l'appartement avec un _pop_.

Il regarda la scène devant et ses lèvres tremblèrent. « Je ne peux pas le croire, vous deux. », leur fit-il, accusateur.

Ils se lachèrent les mains et regardèrent James.

« Mes parents étaient inquiets quand ils ont remarqué que tu n'étais pas revenue la nuit passée. », lui fit James, en colère.

Hermione plaqua ses mains sur la bouche. « Je suis vraiment désolée. », lui fit-elle immédiatement. « Je m'habille et je vais aller les voir avant de travailler. » Elle se leva rapidement en laissant son petit-déjeuner non entamé et quitta la pièce.

James attendit qu'elle ait quitté la pièce pour se tourner vers Sirius. « Je ne te croyais pas capable de faire une chose pareille. », l'accusa t-il.

« Calme-toi. », lui rétorqua Sirius. « Il ne s'est rien passé. Elle a trop bu et a dormi ici. »

James n'avait pas quitté son regard désapprobateur.

"Si tu continues à me juger comme cela, alors tu ferais mieux de sortir d'ici.", lui fit Sirius en colère. « Je ne vais pas m'excuser d'être son ami."

"Laisse-moi te demander quelque chose.", lui répondit James tout aussi en colère. « Qu'aurait dit Rémus si il savait qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici en sachant ce que tu ressens pour elle ? »

Sirius ne put rien lui répondre.

« Exactement. », pointa James. « Si tu te fiches bien de souffrir alors pourquoi ne te préoccupes-tu pas de Rémus pour qu'il ne souffre pas?"

« C'est lui qui est parti. », lui fit Sirius sur la défensive.

« Pour travailler. », contra James.

Sirius s'exclaffa. « Ouais, et il lui envoie une lettre par semaine pour lui dire qu'il ne peut pas venir la voir? S'il l'aime tellement, pourquoi est-ce qu'il reste à l'écart hein ? Je ne l'aurais pas fait. »

« C'est juste pour deux semaines. », lui fit, à son tour, James.

Sirius était sur le point de lui répondre quand Hermione sorti de la chambre. Ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés et ses cheveux encore humides.

« Bon, tu viens James?", lui demanda t-elle. « Je sais que je vais arriver en retard au travail mais je dois me changer avant d'aller à Poudlard. », lui fit-elle.

« Hermione. », commença James. « Je pensais que, peut-être, nous pourrions aller render visite à Rémus. Il est trop occupé pour se déplacer mais je sais qu'il serait ravi de te voir, même pour une petite heure. »

Hermione secoua sa tête. "Je ne veux pas m'imposer. Il a dit qu'il était très occupé et qu'il n'aurait pas le temps. Je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que je vienne. »

« Ca n'a aucun sens.", lui fit James. « Bien sur qu'il veut que nous allions le voir. Je parie qu'il ne veut pas que nous soyons mis dehors. Allez, qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? »

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir bien longtemps, son visage s'éclaira. « Ouais, ça serait génial. Quand?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de ce soir? Sirius tu peux venir?"

Sirius lança un regard froid à son traître de meilleur ami. "Ouais, je viens.", lui répondit-il.

« Génial. », lui répondit James enthousiaste.

Hermione sauta pratiquement de joie. « Je ferais mieux d'aller chez tes parents.", lui fit-elle en essayant d'avoir une tenue respectable. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais me tenir aujourd'hui. » Avec un pop, elle disparut.

James regarda solennelement à Sirius qui le regardait d'une expression contrôlée. "Désolé, mec.", lui fit-il sincèrement. "Je fais ça pour ton propre bien. Viens vers six heures, si tu veux et nous partirons." Il regarda, une dernière fois, sympathiquement son meilleur ami avant de disparaître.

Sirius voulait vraiment les accompagner. Il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle y aille et voit Rémus mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait regarder leur heureuse retrouvaille. Il arriva tout de même à six heures précises à la maison des Potter.

La première personne qu'il vit fut Hermione. Elle était superbe. Ses cheveux étaient brillants et tombaient en belles boucles autour de son visage et ses yeux brillaient intensément. Elle portait un simple t-shirt et une jupe noire ainsi qu'une paire de tongue. Elle avait apparemment fait extrêmement fait attention à son apparence physique ce soir. La gorge de Sirius s'asséchait en la regardant.

"Quoi?", lui demanda Hermione en touchant ses cheveux.

« Rien. », lui lança rapidement Sirius. Il continua : « Tu es jolie. »

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. « Merci. James nous attend. », lui confia t-elle en l'amenant à l'intérieur de la maison. Sirius la suivit lentement en ce demandant pourquoi il était finalement venu.

James sembla surpris de le trouver ici mais était tout de même ravis. Il s'était senti mal pour ce qu'il lui avait fait pendant toute la journée mais il était toujours convaincu de l'avoir fait pour le bien de son ami. Sirius avait passé la majure partie de ces six derniers mois ressentir quelque chose pour Hermione et il savait qu'elle l'appréciait en retour mais que son cœur appartenait à Rémus. C'était évident pour tout le monde. James espéra qu'en voyant leur retrouvailles, que Sirius ne se fasse plus d'illusion.

"Prêts?", leur demanda James.

Hermione acquiesça, enthousiaste.

"Très bien, allons-y.", continua James et, avec un pop, il disparu. Hermione et Sirius se regardèrent un moment et disparurent également. Ils se retrouvèrent soudainement devant la porte de Rémus.

Hermione était très nerveuse. Elle n'avait pas vu les parents de Rémus depuis la nuit où elle s'était enfuie avec Sirius. Elle se demanda comment ils allaient réagir en les voyant tous se pointer devant leur porte. James, qui ne savait rien de ses angoisses, s'avança et toca à la porte. Sirius, qui vit soudainement la tension qui s'était accumulée dans le corps de la jeune fille, lui ébouriffa légèrement les cheveux de la main. Elle senti son geste rassurant et respira profondément pour se relaxer.

Mrs Lupin leur ouvrit la porte et fut surprise de les voir.

« Bonjour, Mrs Lupin.", commença Hermione.

"Bonjour, Hermione.", lui retourna t-elle avec politesse.

« Nous sommes venus voir Rémus. », continua t-elle. « Est-ce qu'il est ici ? »

« Non. », lui répondit Mrs Lupin, surprise.

« Il n'est pas encore revenu du travail ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, Hermione. », lui répondit Mrs Lupin. « Robert et moi n'avons pas vu Rémus depuis que vous êtes venus pour le week-end. Il nous a envoyé une lettre il y a quelques semaines pour nous dire qu'il n'allait pas venir à la maison de tout l'été. Il nous a également dit qu'il avait trouvé un travail ainsi qu'un appartement."

« Quoi ? », lui fit Hermione, sous le choc. « Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé un travail et qu'il restait à la maison. »

Ils virent soudainement de l'inquiètude sur le visage de Mrs Lupin. « J'espère que vous ne penserez pas que je suis méchante en vous disant cela mais peut-être ne veut-il pas que vous sachiez où il est. A la façon dont vous êtes partie avec ce garçon … » Elle s'arrêta en regardant directement Sirius.

Hermione était trop choquée pour lui répondre mais Sirius ne pouvait laisser Mrs Lupin croire ce qu'elle insinuait à propos d'Hermione. « Elle ne s'est pas enfuie avec moi. », commença t-il fermement. « Elle devait aller quelque part et je l'y ai emmenée. »

Mrs Lupin le regarda, douteuse, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Je suis désolée. », les interrompit Hermione. « Mais êtes vous certaine de ce qu'il a voulu dire? Je ne peux pas croire qu'il me mente. »

Mrs Lupin pinça ses lèvres. « J'en suis certaine, Hermione. Je suis désolée. », termina t-elle avant de fermer la porte.

« Attendez. », commença Hermione. « Où est-il ? Le savez-vous?"

« Rémus est mon fils. », la coupa Mrs Lupin. « Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec ses choix, je les respecte. S'il ne veut pas que vous sachiez où il est et bien je ne vais pas trahir la confiance qu'il a mise en moi. », conclut-elle en fermant définitivement la porte.

Hermione regarda la porte pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers les garçons. « Il doit avoir une bonne raison. », leur fit-elle, la voix cassée. « Cela ne veut rien dire. »

« Hermione, est-ce que tu vas bien ? », lui demanda doucement Sirius.

« Pourquoi me mentirait-il ? », leur demanda elle, sa voix n'étant plus qu'un murmure.

« Je ne sais pas. »

Elle fut songeuse pendant quelques instant avant de respirer profondément. « Je pense que nous ferions mieux de rentrer chez nous. », termina t-elle.

"Hermione.", commença Sirius mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà transplané.

James et Sirius arrivèrent à Godric Hollow quelques moments plus tard mais elle n'était pas là. Ils se regardèrent, inquiets avant de transplaner à l'appartement de Sirius. Elle n'était pas là non plus. Sirius suggéra d'essayer à Poudlard mais James refusa. "Apparemment, elle veut être seule."

Sirius fronça les sourcils vers James. "Tu dois toujours te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, pas vrai?"

James ne nia pas la critique parce qu'il se sentait coupable. C'était lui qui leur avait suggéré d'aller voir Rémus. Il voulait forcer Sirius à admettre la vérité qui était qu'il n'avait pas d"espoir entre lui et Hermione. Mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi penser.

Sirius s'affala sur son canapé. "Tu me diras si elle rentre à la maison ce soir?", lui demanda t-il.

James acquiesça et, puisque Sirius n'ajouta rien, il réalisa qu'il devait partir. Sirius n'était apparemment pas disposé à parler avec lui. En plus, il avait besoin de voir Lily. Elle saurait quoi faire. Les femmes savaient toujours quoi faire dans ce genre de situation, les hommes ne faisaient qu'empirer les choses, comme il l'avait fait


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31 :

Rémus regarda les douzaines de boites qui jonchaient le sol tout autour de lui et réprima un grognement. Il était éreinté. Il avait travaillé jusque très tard la nuit précédente. Il s'assit lourdement sur l'une des grandes caisses et s'accorda quelques minutes pour vaquer a son passe temps favori : rêvasser d'Hermione.

Il ferma les yeux et s'en fit une image virtuelle. Il y eut d'abord ses yeux, puis ses cheveux et enfin son sourire. Il rêva un moment qu'il puisse tendre la main et toucher ses lèvres du bout de ses doigts ou encore mieux l'embrasser.

« Lupin ! », le sermonna une voix. « Je ne te paye pas pour que tu reste à rien foutre. Va ranger ces boites de légumes dans le couloir central dix ! »

Rémus se mit directement debout. « Oui Mr Snyder », fit-il rapidement. (_NdT : Image mentale du proviseur Snyder dans Buffy contre les Vampires xD)_ Il prit les boites avec plus de facilité que les semaines précédentes. C'était surprenant de voir comment vos muscles s'habituent rapidement à la tâche qui vous est demandée. Bien sur, ils le punissaient chaque nuit mais il avait connu pires douleurs que des douleurs musculaires.

Rémus amena les boites dans l'allée dix où il procéda a déballer ces douzaines de boites, qui contenaient des mélanges de petits poids, carottes, sur les étagères. « Bonjour Rémus. », appela une voix charmante qui ne l'irritait pas moins.

« Bonjour Timmons. », répliqua Rémus sans s'arrêter dans son travail ;

« Waouh, t'es dans un état lamentable. Ne me dit pas que tu as travaillé jusque tard dans la nuit pour Beecham Road. »

« Touché. », lui fit Rémus en réprimant un bâillement.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu te tues à la tache ? », lui demanda le garçon qu'il avait appelé Timmons. Son nom était Todd Timmons mais il détestait son prénom alors tout le monde l'appelait par son nom de famille.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. », lui fit Rémus. « J'ai besoin d'argent. Tu pourrais m'aider un moment ? », lui demanda t-il.

« Nan, je ne commence pas avant dix minutes. Je suis venu plus tôt pour te demander une faveur. »

Rémus le regarda, agacé. Une faveur, pour Timmons, consistait généralement à ce qu'il le remplace.

« J'ai un rendez-vous galant samedi mais je suis supposé être ici de trois heures de l'après-midi jusqu'à dix heures du soir. Est-ce que tu peux me remplacer ? »

« Désolé Timmons. », lui fit Rémus. « Si je ne dors pas rapidement, je vais finir par m'écrouler. »

« Mais j'ai vérifié l'horaire. Tu as dimanche et lundi de congé. », le contra t-il.

C'était vrai, il avait dimanche et lundi de congé mais il avait également son rendez-vous avec la pleine lune et il avait prévu de faire une visite surprise à Hermione samedi. Maintenant, cela faisait pratiquement trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. « J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider. », lui fit Rémus.

« Oh allez. », le supplia Timmons. « Je t'en serais éternellement redevable. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu gagneras plus d'argent. Si tu travailles samedi, c'est des heures supplémentaires ! »

Rémus fit une pause. Il le tenait là. Tout l'intérêt de prendre ce job moldu stupide était là : gagner de l'argent plus rapidement. Il avait tenté du côté des sorciers mais personne n'avaient voulu de lui et il n'avait pas osé demander de l'aide à son père. Son orgueil l'en avait empêché. Alors il avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il avait laissé tout ceux qu'il aimait derrière lui et avait commencé à travailler chez les moldus.

Certains jours, la seule chose qui lui redonnait le moral était de savoir ce qu'il allait faire avec l'argent gagné. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait avec une image en tête : Hermione, son futur avec elle. C'était devenu plus qu'évident : il avait besoin d'Hermione. Il avait besoin d'elle comme il n'avait jamais eu besoin de quelqu'un jusqu'à présent.

Il avait accepté très tôt dans sa vie qu'aucune femme ne pourrait vouloir de lui à cause de son anormalité. Il était bien avec, surtout après avoir rencontré James, Sirius et Peter à Poudlard.

Rémus avait grandi entouré d'amour. Ses parents l'adoraient et lui montrait leur affection, peut-être trop grande, mais il savait qu'ils essayaient de compenser le manque d'amour qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis des autres. Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait été surpris de trouver qu'il pouvait avoir des amis. Et même s'ils ne se disaient jamais se genre de chose, il les aimait et il savait qu'ils l'aimaient en retour mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il méritait un autre amour.

Pendant ses années d'école, il avait regardé James courir après Lily tout en sachant que James sortirait un jour ou l'autre avec la jeune fille. Il avait vu Sirius être l'objet d'attention de beaucoup plus de fille que lui mais il était bien avec cela aussi. Il avait même cru que Peter arrêterait d'être aussi timide et trouverait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait.

Et même s'il savait toutes ces choses, Rémus savait également qu'il ne serait jamais le type de garçon pour lesquels les filles tombent amoureuses, non. Pas dès qu'elles savaient la vérité. Jusqu'à ce jour où Hermione Granger était entrée dans sa vie.

Il avait rêvé d'elle la nuit suivant leur première rencontre. Dans son rêve, elle s'était approchée de

lui et avait posé sa main contre sa joue et, même dans son rêve, son cœur était chamboulé. Cela avait été si facile de l'apprécier et encore plus facile de l'aimer mais toujours il se retenait. Mais quand il avait réalisé qu'elle savait qui il était et qu'elle voulait toujours être son ami, quelque chose avait changé en lui et cela l'avait terrifié.

Et quelques semaines plus tard, elle était montée avec lui sur son balai et l'avait laissé l'embrasser. Ça avait été le moment le plus important de sa vie. Il pouvait rêver d'un futur qu'il ne croyait possible.

« Alors qu'en dis-tu ? », répéta Timmons. « Samedi ? »

Rémus soupira. « Oui, bien sur. Mais tu m'en dois une. »

« Merci. », lui fit Timmons avec excitation et se dépêcha de sortir. « Je te dois beaucoup. »

Rémus avait vidé la boite qui se trouvait devant lui. Il la replia, la pris sous son bras et retourna prendre une autre boite.

OoOoOoOoO

Hermione s'assit en-dessous de leur arbre et contempla le lac. A une autre époque, cela aurait été l'arbre de Ron, d'Harry et le sien mais depuis quelques mois, elle sentait que cet arbre était plus celui de Rémus et le sien.

Ils avaient passé de si beau moments sous cet arbre, tellement de baisers et grandes conversations. Elle se demandait maintenant s'ils allaient encore pouvoir s'asseoir ici.

Elle n'avait jamais été si embarrassée qu'elle ne l'avait été ce soir. Elle avait du vérifier les mensonges de Rémus auprès de la mère de ce dernier, devant ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle avait eu l'air d'une idiote et Hermione détestait cela.

Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi il lui avait mentit. Elle n'avait aucune explication. 'Peut-être', pensa t-elle. 'Qu'il me puni. Après tout, je suis partie sans même le lui dire.' Même si elle le pensait, elle ne pensait pas que c'était la vérité. C'était Rémus, il n'était pas aussi rancunier. Il n'aurait jamais fait cela juste pour lui faire du mal. Il l'aimait. Mais même avec cette pensée là, maintenant elle se posait des questions.

Elle ne sut pas combien de temps elle s'était assise sous l'arbre mais ce fut assez long pour que le soleil se couche et les étoiles apparaissent. Elle adorait Poudlard la nuit. C'était tellement puissant et beau. Elle en avait eu le souffle coupé la première fois qu'elle était arrivée ici. Elle aimait les étoiles. Elles étaient la seule chose qui restaient la même dans sa vie. En 1998 ou en 1978, les étoiles restaient les mêmes.

Lorsqu'elle s'assit en regardant les étoiles, ses yeux aperçurent autre chose dans le ciel, la lune, pratiquement pleine. Elle avait vérifié que Rémus ait assez de potion Tue-Loup pour ce mois-ci mais elle savait qu'il en aurait besoin encore pour le mois prochain et elle pensait qu'elle pourrait le lui donner en personne mais cela semblait compromis.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le château. Elle prit une fiole de potion Tue-Loup dans son bureau. Dumbledore avait été assez gentil pour lui laisser utiliser tout ce dont elle avait besoin sans lui poser de question et elle avait stocké assez de potion Tue-Loup pour le mois. Elle en enverrait à Rémus et lui écrirait une lettre.

Hermione s'assit sur son bureau et réfléchi sur ce qu'elle allait écrire. Elle pensa lui dire directement ce qu'elle savait mais elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment l'écrire sur papier. A la place, elle décida de lui donner une chance d'être honnête avec elle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rémus s'écroula sur le canapé qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui avec dégout. La pièce était sombre et laide et quand il avait déménagé ses affaires la première fois, il avait eu l'impression qu'une personne s'était cachée dans ce coin pour mourir. C'était l'une des chambres à louer pour célibataire qui étaient disponible à défaut de pouvoir acheter une maison.

Il vivait le plus modestement possible, voulant économiser le plus d'argent possible. Il pouvait le faire, tout spécialement quand le prix de cette attente serait de vivre avec Hermione pour le reste de sa vie. Il essaya de se reposer sur le coussin rugueux et se serait presque endormi si une chouette ne l'en avait pas empêché.

Il se leva rapidement et déplia le petit paquet que la chouette détenait sur sa patte. Avec un petit hululement, la chouette s'envola par la fenêtre. Rémus ouvrit le paquet et découvrit plusieurs fioles de potion ainsi qu'une lettre. Il posa la potion sur le côté et ouvrit avec précaution la lettre. Son cœur se remplit de joie quand il réalisa de qui la lettre provenait.

_Mon cher Rémus,_

_J'espère que tout se déroule pour le mieux avec ton nouveau travail. Je joins à cette lettre quelques fioles supplémentaires de potion Tue-Loup pour le cas où. Je sais que tu es très occupé à ton travail mais tu me manques alors j'ai décidé que, puisque tu ne pouvais pas te déplacer, je viendrais jusqu'à toi. Je viendrais samedi comme cela nous pourrons passer du temps ensemble avant la pleine lune dimanche._

_Avec tout mon amour,_

_Hermione_

Rémus soupira lourdement. Il détestait lui mentir mais il le devait. Il ne voulait pas lui faire savoir qu'il ne pourrait jamais trouver un travail dans leur monde. Il voulait leur prouver à tous les deux qu'il était capable de subvenir à leurs besoins. Il avait espéré qu'elle ne le questionnerait pour ne pas l'avoir fait venir auprès de lui.

Il lu encore la lettre. Elle lui semblait bizarrement formelle. En fait, elle ne ressemblait en rien en son Hermione. Il relut une partie de phrase en particulier. _alors j'ai décidé que, puisque tu ne pouvais pas te déplacer, je viendrais jusqu'à toi._ C'était le mot _ne pouvais pas_ qui avait attiré son attention. Surement, elle ne pouvait penser qu'il restait loin d'elle de façon délibérée.

Quelque chose en lui, lui souffla que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait qu'il était resté loin d'elle trop longtemps, sans la moindre explication. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur. Il était près de minuit

et il savait que la maison des Potter serait endormie mais il devait la voir. Il savait que s'il ne la voyait pas ce soir, ses plans seraient ruinés.

Rémus se leva et s'habilla le plus rapidement possible. Il allait voir Hermione et peu importe la nervosité qu'il ressentait, rien ne pouvait le tourmenter en sachant cela.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione resta à Poudlard pendant quelques heures après avoir envoyé le paquet à Rémus. Aussi calme qu'était Poudlard, elle ne voulait pas passer plus de temps ici. C'était trop calme et cela la laissait seule avec ses pensées. Elle quitta le château et se dirigea vers Pré-au-Lard. Il était proche de minuit mais elle se sentait en sécurité avec ce lieu familier. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez les Potter. Ce qu'elle voulait réellement c'était se retrouver dans un endroit qu'elle pouvait appeler maison.

Elle n'avait pas de maison où aller. Elle avait des amis, un travail mais elle n'avait pas la sécurité que procurait un chez soi. Elle doutait même qu'en ayant un chez soi, elle se sente chez elle. Cela deviendrait uniquement la place où elle vivrait. 'Maison' était l'endroit où se trouvait les gens qu'on aimait. Et inévitablement, le fait que Rémus lui mente était dévastateur. Elle avait commencé à croire qu'elle pouvait se sentir chez elle avec lui et maintenant elle se sentait stupide et ridicule.

Même si elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez les Potter, elle était toujours fatiguée et avait besoin de dormir. Elle supposa qu'elle aurait pu rester à Poudlard mais elle ne voulait pas non plus être seule. Il n'y avait qu'une seule place où elle pouvait aller et elle espéra qu'elle ne le réveillerait pas lorsqu'elle y arriverait.

OoOoOoOoO

Rémus était dans Godric Hollow et sentait son cœur battre d'anticipation. Il était tard et il se sentait mal d'arriver aussi tard mais c'était nécessaire alors il toca.

La porte s'ouvrit pratiquement immédiatement, quelqu'un était attendu. Le visage de James fut envahit de différents sentiments en une micro seconde : le soulagement et le choc. « Rémus. », lui fit-il, surpris.

« Hey James. », lui répondit Rémus. « Je sais qu'il est tard. Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillé. »

« Ta mère nous l'a dit. », commença James. C'était à la fois une question et un constat.

Rémus secoua la tête. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

James fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Rémus eut un rire nerveux. « Je suis venu pour voir Hermione. Est-ce que tout va bien James ? »

James respira profondément. « Hermione n'est pas là. », lui fit-il doucement.

Rémus regarda sa montre pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était. « Où est-elle ? Il va bientôt être une heure du matin. »

« Je ne sais pas. », fit tristement James. « Ecoute, Rémus. Je dois te le dire. Nous sommes allés à ta maison ce soir pour te voir. »

Rémus pâlit fortement. « Oh seigneur. », fit-il. Il respira profondément.

« C'est de ma faute. Elle et Sirius … j'étais inquiet … j'étais seulement entrain de faire ce que je croyais bon. » Les pensées de James étaient embrouillées et rendaient Rémus encore plus confus.

« Où est-elle ? », lui demanda désespérément Rémus.

« Je ne sais pas. », insista James. « Après que nous ayons parlé à ta mère, elle a disparut. Je l'ai cherchée avec Sirius ici et chez lui mais elle n'était pas là. Nous avons même vérifié si elle n'était pas chez Lily dans le cas où elle serait venue. »

« Où pourrait-elle se trouver à cette heure ? », lui demanda Rémus.

James haussa les épaules. « Rémus, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe. Où es-tu parti pendant tout ce temps?"

« Je travaillais. », lui répondit simplement Rémus.

« Ta mère nous a dit que tu avais trouvé un travail et un appartement et que tu ne revenais plus chez eux. Il était où ce travail et pourquoi nous as-tu menti ? »

Rémus plissa les yeux et regarda James et se sentit soudainement très en colère : « Tu ne comprendrais pas. Tu as tout ce que tu veux. Tu as une famille, un chez toi, un futur. Tu es un Potter. »

« Tu as également les mêmes choses. », le contra James qui ne comprenait pas d'où venait la colère de son ami. « Et si je suis un Potter, tu es un Lupin. Juste parce que ta famille n'est pas aussi vieille que la mienne ne veut pas dire qu'elle est moins respectable. »

« Non, je suis un loup-garou. », cria Rémus. « Je ne suis rien que cela au yeux du monde sorcier. Que j'ai des diplômes ne sert à rien contrairement à toi. Tout ce que les gens voient c'est le loup. »

James regarda ses pieds et se senti honteux. Ils avaient accepté Rémus très rapidement et il avait été facile d'oublier ce que d'autres ne pouvaient pas oublier. Ils s'en fichaient bien qu'il était un loup-garou, ils en tiraient même des avantages. Il ne s'était jamais dit que cela pourrait être difficile pour Rémus une fois qu'il quitterait les murs sécurisants de Poudlard.

« Je suis désolé. », lui murmura James. « Tu as raison, je ne sais pas. »

« Je dois trouver Hermione. », lui fit désespérément Rémus. « Elle pense que je lui ai mentit délibérément. Mais j'ai fait tout cela pour elle. »

« Je vais t'aider. », lui fit rapidement James. « Donne-moi juste le temps de prendre ma baguette. »

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione se tenait devant la porte de l'appartement de Sirius. Ce n'était pas juste qu'elle courre toujours vers lui dès qu'elle se sentait mal. Elle voulait être assez forte pour se débrouiller seule avec ses sentiments mais maintenant elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle voulait que quelqu'un fasse attention à elle. Alors, elle respira profondément et toca.

Elle attendit une minute et était prête à toquer une nouvelle fois quand Sirius lui ouvrit la porte. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de pyjama et ses cheveux noirs étaient un peu ébouriffés. « Hermione. » Il était surpris.

« Salut. », lui fit-elle doucement. « Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard mais je n'avais nul autre endroit où aller. »

Sirius la regarda. Ses yeux étaient rouges d'avoir pleuré. Elle semblait si fatiguée et fragile.

« Est-ce que je peux rester ici ce soir ? », lui demanda t-elle doucement, d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Bien sur. », lui murmura t-il. Il tient la porte ouverte pour la faire entrer. « Entre. »

Hermione entra dans l'appartement et Sirius referma rapidement la porte derrière eux.

« Où es-tu partie ? », lui demanda t-il. « J'étais inquiet. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Dehors. J'avais besoin de penser. »

« Ouais. », acquiesça Sirius. « As-tu … »

« Je ne veux pas en parler ce soir. », le coupa Hermione. « Je ne veux plus y penser. »

Sirius acquiesça. « Okay. C'est parfait, tu ne le dois pas. »

« Je veux juste dormir. », lui fit-elle presque pitoyablement.

« Okay. », lui fit-il encore. « On va te mettre au lit et demain matin nous reparlerons de tout cela. », fit-il en la menant à sa chambre.

« Attend. », lui fit-elle. « Je ne peux pas dormir encore dans ta chambre. Cela sera la deuxième fois d'affilée. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas dormir sur le canapé. », lui fit fermement Sirius. « Mon père ne m'a pas appris grand-chose mais il m'a appris comment être un gentleman. Tu dormiras dans ma chambre. Et tu peux emprunter un de mes t-shirt pour dormir si c'est plus confortable pour toi. »

Hermione le surpris en le serrant fort dans ses bras. Dans se contact, il frissonna. Quand il reprit contenance, il passa un bras autour de sa taille. « Shuut. », murmura t-il. « Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets. Tout ira mieux demain matin. »

Elle renifla bruyamment. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire quand tu commenceras à t'entrainer pour devenir Auror. Tu n'auras plus du tout le temps pour m'aider à résoudre mes problèmes. »

« Je serais toujours là pour toi Hermione. », lui fit Sirius en sentant sa gorge se serrer. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. », lui répondit Hermione. Elle le serra une dernière fois dans les bras avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Sirius. « Bonne nuit. », lui fit-elle avant de refermer la porte.

Sirius laissa sa tête retomber lourdement sur le mur en face de la porte de sa chambre. « Non, je t'aime. », murmura t-il.

OoOoOoOoO

« Dépêche-toi, James. », lui fit impatiemment Rémus. Il était tellement inquiet pour Hermione. Qui savait où elle était et ce qu'elle pouvait penser en ce moment ?

« Je viens. », lui fit James en rejoignant Rémus à l'extérieur, baguette à la main. « Où allons-nous ? »

« Peut-être chez Sirius ou Lily ? », suggéra Rémus.

« Peut-être. », acquiesça James. « Peut-être devrions-nous aller d'abord chez Sirius ? Je ne voudrais pas réveiller la famille de Lily à cette heure de la nuit si nous pouvons l'éviter. »

Rémus hocha la tête. « On se retrouve sur place. », lui fit-il avant de transplaner.

Ils étaient derrière la porte de Sirius quelques secondes plus tard. C'était un risque de transplaner là où les moldu pouvaient les voir mais il était un peu plus de minuit alors ils étaient certains que personne ne les verraient.

Rémus toqua vivement sur la porte de Sirius.

A l'intérieur, Sirius venait de s'allonger sur le canapé. Il savait qu'il n'allait jamais trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées torturées n'allaient pas le laisser dormir.

Il fut surpris d'entendre quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à un autre visiteur. Grommelant, il retira les couvertures et se dirigea vers la porte, toujours uniquement habillé de son bas de pyjama. Il ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à James et Rémus.

« Désolé de te réveiller. », lui fit rapidement Rémus. « Mais est-ce que tu as vu Hermione ? »

« Putain mais où étais-tu ? », lui rétorqua Sirius en colère.

« Pas maintenant Sirius. », l'averti James qui se trouvait derrière Rémus.

« Alors quand ? », lui rétorqua Sirius. Il reporta son attention à Rémus. « As-tu une idée de ce qu'elle a traversé ce soir ? »

« L'as-tu vue ? », lui demanda Rémus avec espoir.

« Tu vas m'écouter ? », lui cria Sirius.

« Nous allons réveiller tes voisins. », interrompit James. « On devrait peut-être continuer cette discussion à l'intérieur. »

Rémus était en colère. « Ne me crie pas dessus, Black. Tu devrais te mêler de tes affaires. »

« Elle fait partie de mes affaires. », rétorqua Sirius.

« Non, pas les tiennes. Les miennes. », le contra Rémus. « Je sais que tu aurais souhaité que cela soit différent mais c'est ma petite-amie, pas la tienne. »

« Tu n'agis pourtant pas comme si elle était ta petite-amie. », se moqua Sirius. « Tu lui mens, la fait passer pour une idiote. »

« Sirius. », fit une voix fatiguée venant de l'appartement. « Qui est-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le visage de Rémus blanchit quand il reconnu la voix. Il poussa Sirius et entra dans l'appartement pour retrouver sa petite-amie debout dans le milieu de l'appartement, un t-shirt et un bas de pyjama très certainement trop grands pour être les siens.

« Rémus. », lui fit Hermione sous le choc.

Rémus regarda une dernière fois Hermione et ensuite regarda Sirius et lui envoya un coup de poing bien senti dans la mâchoire, l'envoyant au sol.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapitre 32:**_

Hermione choquée, ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. James s'était jeté entre Rémus et Sirius et les séparaient. Sirius semblait perdu et se frottait la mâchoire.

La dernière personne qu'Hermione s'attendait de voir cette nuit était Rémus. Sa première réaction fut une joie pure. Il était là. Tout allait bien se passer. Dans ces premières secondes, elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de la raison de sa colère. Ensuite, Rémus cogna Sirius et l'incertitude et la colère revinrent avec la force d'un coup de poing au visage.

« Rémus ! », cria t-elle en colère. Hermione arriva rapidement auprès de Sirius et s'agenouilla à côté de lui. Elle regarda Rémus, qui était fermement retenu par James, et lui donna un regard choqué. « C'est quoi ton problème ? »

« Mon problème. », lui rétorqua t-il en colère. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiche avec ses …. », il fit un geste vers elle. « Vêtements. », lui lança t-il.

« Je dors. », fut la première réponse qui sorti de sa bouche. Cela semblait ridicule en y songeant. Toute la situation lui semblait ridicule.

Tout le monde fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Finalement, Hermione reporta son attention sur Sirius. « Tu vas bien ? », lui demanda t-elle, pleine d'inquiétude.

« Je survivrais. », lui marmonna t-il en se massant la mâchoire.

« Je voudrais savoir ce que tu fais ici. », interrompit Rémus. « La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu étais chez les Potter, pas chez lui. », finit-il en désignant Sirius de la tête.

Hermione se leva et s'avança vers Rémus et James. « Laisse-le, James. », le commenda t-elle avec une telle hargne que James recula rapidement de deux pas. « Toi. », lui fit-elle en posant ses doigts sur son torse. « Tu n'es pas en position de me poser des questions. Et, au passage, la dernière fois fois que j'ai vérifié, tu étais supposé rester chez tes parents. »

Rémus ne lui répondit pas. Son cœur était déchiré. A chaque fois qu'il la regardait, tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était le trop large t-shirt et pantalon de Sirius sur son corps frêle.

« Alors, tu n'as rien à me dire ? », lui demanda t-elle comme si aucune réponse de sa part la satisferait.

« Je ne sais plus. », lui répondit-il calmement. Il sembla défaitiste et soudainement elle ne voulait plus le combattre.

Elle ne put empêcher la larme de couler et la chassa d'un geste rapide, honteuse de son manque de contrôle. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit pleurer. Il s'approcha et lui toucha l'épaule. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais cela représentait tout pour eux deux. Elle l'avait voulu toute la nuit et maintenant il était juste là. Elle s'était souvenue tous les jours de tout ce qu'elle avait perdu et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait plus tenir d'avantage.

« Je pense. », commença sérieusement James. « Que vous avez besoin de vous asseoir et de vous parler. »

Rémus regarda Hermione avec un espoir. Elle acquiesca. « Laisse-moi le temps de m'habiller. », fit-elle doucement. « Une promenade serait bien. »

Il la regarda passer près de Sirius qui était toujours assit sur le sol. « Je t'attends dehors. », lui fit-il en se massant la joue.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. », lui fit-elle en retournant dans la chambre de Sirius tout en refermant la porte derrière elle.

« Il avait une bonne raison. », fit James à Sirius avant que ce dernier ne puisse parler.

« Pour me frapper ? », lui demanda Sirius incrédule.

« Non. », lui répondit rapidement James. « Pour mentir. »

« On savait tous qu'il en aurait une. », rétorqua Sirius. « C'est Rémus dont on parle. »

James s'approcha de Sirius et l'aida à se remettre sur pieds. « Cette histoire avec Hermione doit s'arrêter ce soir. Tu vois jusqu'où elle te mène ? »

« Je ne peux pas. », lui répondit Sirius. « Je ne veux pas la laisser partir. »

« Merde Sirius. », cria James. « Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Ca t'ennuierait de baisser le ton ? » fit Sirius.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de la laisser partir. », rétorqua James tout en ne baissant pas sa voit. Il leva la main en l'air en frustration. « Je sais que tout ce que je dis rentre dans ton cerveau et en ressort aussi rapidement. Tu fais ce que tu veux mais tu dois te rappeler d'une chose. Ce n'est pas seulement ton cœur que tu risques de perdre mais tes amis. Nous avons déjà perdus Peter. Je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre toi et Rémus. Je ne peux pas. Ce n'est pas juste. » Avec un grognement de frustration, James parti.

Sirius regarda la porte de sa chambre se fermer une seconde fois et attendit qu'Hermione en sorte, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard.

« Tu ne vas pas descendre ? », lui demanda t-il

« Bien sur que si. », lui répondit-elle. « J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe. »

Sirius traversa la pièce, réduisant ainsi l'espace entre eux. Il l'encercla dans ses bras et l'embrassa durement en essayant de mettre tout ce qu'il ressentait dans ce moment.

Hermione le retint pour garder l'équilibre. Elle était sous le choc. Sirius l'embrassait et elle savait que c'était mal, mais au même moment elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se souvenir de leur premier baiser et combien il avait été étrange.

« Reste. », lui fit-il en reculant tout en restant proche d'elle. « Ne me quitte pas. », lui fit-il d'une voix suppliante.

« Sirius. », lui fit-elle sans voix. « Ne fais pas cela. Ce n'est pas juste. »

« Je t'aimerais toujours. », lui promit-il.

« Lui aussi. », lui répondit-elle et il pouvait voir qu'elle pleurait.

« Vraiment ? », la challenga t-il. « Je suis là. J'ai été là. Tu l'as dit toi-même. »

Hermione prit le visage de Sirius entre ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. « Je t'aime. », lui fit-elle doucement. « Mais je dois y aller. Il a besoin de moi."

« J'ai besoin de toi. », lui fit Sirius en se rapprochant d'elle.

Elle secoua la tête et souria. « Non, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Souviens-toi, je vous ais connus tous les deux. Je sais des choses à propos de toi que tu ne sais pas encore. Vous allez tous les deux être de grands sorciers mais Rémus est avec moi. »

Sirius la retint la serra contre lui puis les positionna à sa taille. « Je ne peux pas gagner. », se fit-il à lui-même. « James a raison. Je suis un idiot. »

« Non. », lui fit Hermione. « C'est de ma faute. J'ai cru que tu avais des sentiments pour moi. J'aurais du être plus prudente. »

Sirius ne lui répondit pas. Il la regardait encore mais c'était comme si elle n'était plus là. Hermione recula doucement et s'approcha de la porte. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir blessé. », lui fit-elle difficilement avant de sortir en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Hermione respira profondément pour la première fois que Sirius l'avait embrassé elle était seule. Elle s'appuya un moment sur la porte. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir une partie d'elle à l'intérieur de la pièce avec lui. « Je ne peux pas penser à lui. », murmura t-elle à elle-même. « Pas maintenant. Rémus, je dois voir Rémus. » Elle se retira de la porte et marcha dans le corridor jusqu'aux escaliers où Rémus l'attendait. »

« Bonjour. », lui fit-elle en essayant de sourire. « Une promenade ? », lui demanda t-il et il lui tendit la main.

Elle la lui prit avec un sourire et enroula ses doigts avec les siens. Il était à peu près une heure du matin et les rues étaient pratiquement désertes même si quelques voitures de moldus qui avaient un peu forcé la dose niveau boisson et d'autres passaient à côté d'eux.

« Tu m'as manqué. », lui fit-il.

Elle acquiesça. « Tu m'as manqué aussi. » Elle respira profondément et se lança. « Où étais-tu ? Et ne me dis pas que tu étais chez tes parents parce que je sais que tu n'y étais pas. »

Il n'essaya pas de le nier. « Tu as raison. Je n'étias pas là. »

« Bien. », lui fit-elle.

« J'ai trouvé un boulot. », lui fit-il avec un sourire. « Mais ce n'est pas un boulot dont tu serais fière. »

Hermione le regarda en se demandant qu'elle sorte de travail pourrait être si peu considéré. Son cœur se serra. « Tu n'es pas entrain de faire quelque chose d'illégal, n'est-ce pas ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Bien sur que non. », lui fit rapidement Rémus. Il soupira d'exaspération. « Je travail pour des moldus, dans deux de leurs magasins. »

Hermione rit de soulagement mais c'était la mauvaise chose à faire. Rémus lui lâcha la main en colère. « Je l'ai fait pour toi. », lui fit-il durement. « Tu penses que je voulais travailler pour des moldus ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est si mal dans le fait de travailler pour des moldus ? », lui fit Hermione sur la défensive. « Ma mère et mon père sont des moldus. »

« Rien n'est mal de travailler pour des moldus. », lui fit rapidement Rémus. « Mais je suis un sorcier. Je devrais travailler pour des sorciers. »

« Pourquoi ne travailles-tu donc pour les sorciers ? », lui demanda prudemment Hermione.

« Je n'arrive pas à trouver de travail. », lui répondit Rémus.

« Mais cela fait seulement quelques semaines qu'on est sortis de l'école. Tu n'as surement pas cherché partout. »

« J'en avais besoin d'un tout de suite. »

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Parce que je voulais te prouver que je pouvais subvenir à nos besoins. », lui fit Rémus clairement embarrassé. »

« Quels besoins ? », lui demanda t-elle.

« Des besoins pourquoi ? »

« Pour nous. », lui fit-il comme une évidence. « Pour notre famille. »

« Quoi ? », fit Hermione en oubliant de respirer en finissant par le comprendre.

« Est-ce que tu savais que j'allais te demander de vivre avec moi le weekend ou nous sommes partis ? », lui demanda t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas faits. »

Rémus la regarda avec inquisition. « Tu m'as quitté. »

Hermione baissa la tête. « Ca encore ? Vas-tu jamais me pardoner pour cela ? »

Rémus soupira de frustration. « Je pense que nous dévions de sujet. »

« Quel sujet ? », lui demanda Hermione.

« Je ne le sais même plus. »

Hermione mordit sa lèvre. « Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu pensais que tu avais besoin de me mentir ou pourquoi tu as eu le besoin de frapper Sirius. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Sirius ? », lui demanda Rémus en serrant les dents. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pars toujours avec lui ? »

« Rémus, nous sommes amis. »

Rémus rit. « Si il y allait par sa façon, vous deux seriez bien plus que des amis. »

Hermione ne pouvait le nier. « Il a un faible pour moi. », lui fit-elle prudemment, en comprenant la situation.

« Il t'aime. », la corrigea Rémus.

Elle respira profondément. « Ouais, et bien, je suis amoureuse de toi. Alors pourquoi est-ce que nous ne pouvons pas oublier un instant Sirius et décider la suite pour nous deux. »

« Seigneur que s'est dur. », lui fit Rémus. « Cela ne devrait pas être aussi dur. »

« Rémus, être en relation avec quelqu'un, s'est du travail. », rit Hermione. « Nous n'allons pas toujours être d'accord, nous allons nous disputer mais il n'y a personne d'autre avec qui je me battrais aussi dur pour que cela marche. Et tu dois décider si tu ressens la même chose pour moi. Parce que si tu ne le ressens pas … »

Rémus s'approcha d'elle et la fit se taire avec un long baiser. Hermione l'embrassa à son tour et enroula ses bras autour de sn coup, le rapprochant d'elle le plus possible. Rémus mit fin au baiser et posa ses mains sur ses épaules et sur son bras. Elle frissonna au touché. « Cela m'avais manqué. », lui murmura t-il.

« Je ne veux plus que l'on se sépare. », lui murmura Hermione. « Promet-le moi. »

Rémus lui lança un drôle de regard comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Ensuite, il posa un genou parterre et regarda Hermione qui se couvrit la bouche avec deux de ses mains. « Attends, tu n'as pas à faire ça, pas si tu ne le veux pas. »

Il rit et secoua la tête. « Tu ne saisis pas combien je t'aime. Comment peux-tu penser un instant que je ne veux pas faire cela ? » Il respira profondément et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je n'ai pas d'anneau ou autre chose mais je t'aime et je promet que je ferais n'importe quoi pour te rendre heureuse et te donner un foyer confortable. »

« Oh Rémus. », fit Hermione en respirant. « Je t'aime. »

« Hermione. », lui fit-il en souriant, parce qu'il connaissait ce que serait sa réponse. « Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Elle acquiesça vigoureusement. « Oui, je le veux. »

Il sauta et la serra fort contre lui ensuite, il l'embrassa. Elle approfondit le baiser. C'était si different avec Sirius. C'était agreeable et gentil mais c'était plein de passion et d'amour. Les deux baisers qu'elle avait partagé avec Sirius lui avait laissé le sentiment d'une brulure, ils était tellement chaud et il en demandait encore plus.

« Je t'aime. », lui murmura t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime. », lui répondit-elle en retour en poussant toutes les pensées qui concernaient Sirius loin dans son esprit. Elles n'avaient pas sa place ici, pas pendant ce moement. « Ramène-moi à la maison. »

Il la regarda plein de questions. « À la maison ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Ramène-moi à la maison. »

Il hésita avant de lui murmurer l'adresse à son Oreille. « Retrouve-moi là. »

Hermione était surprise de l'endroit lorsqu'elle transplana. Elle se demanda pendant une seconde si elle ne s'était pas trompée d'adresse. Rémus arriva quelques secondes après elle.

« Ce n'est pas grand chose. », admit-il

Elle ne put s'empêcher mais acquiesça. « Je pense qu'ensemble nous pouvons trouver mieux. » Elle secoua la tête avec un petit rire. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu me l'as caché ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, maintenant. Cela semblait important quand je l'ai décidé, que je pouvais nous trouver un endroit où vivre. »

« Tu es le sorcier le plus brillant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Je connais les préjudices que tu subis mais tu trouveras quelque chose. »

« Tu sais que si tu deviens ma femme … »

« Je suis ta femme. », lui corrigea Hermione avec un sourire.

Il lui sourit en retour. « Quand tu deviendra ma femme. », poursuivit-il. « Tu subiras des préjudices également. »

« Je m'en fiche. J'ai été appelée Sang-de-Bourbe assez souvent. »

« Cela sera pire. », la prévint Rémus.

« Cela n'à pas d'importance. », lui fit-elle en haussant les épaules. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais elle posa ses mains sur la bouche de Rémus. « Cela n'a pas d'importance. », répéta t-elle. Elle remplaça sa main par sa bouche et ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine.

Rémus l'amena vers le canapé en ne cessant jamais de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres se dirigèrent vers le point sensible qu'elle aimait.

« Rémus. », lui murmura Hermione.

« Humm. », murmura t-il.

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de Sirius. », lui fit-elle délicatement. Elle ne pouvait pas avancer dans la vie avec Rémus si elle n'éclaircirait pas le problème Sirius avec lui.

Il se recula d'elle. « Il est amoureux de toi. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je sais. C'est de ma faute. »

« Pourquoi ? », lui demanda prudemment Rémus. « Qu'as-tu fais ? »

« J'ai trop dépendu de lui. », admit-elle. « J'ai eu l'habitude d'avoir des garçons comme meilleurs amis. J'étais à l'aise en parlant avec lui. »

« Tu peux me parler à moi. »

« Tu es mon petit-ami. »

« Ton fiancé. », la corrigea t-il.

« Fiancé. », sourit-elle. « Et je peux te parler à toi mais je peux également lui parler également. »

« Tu peux parler à James. », lui fit Rémus.

Elle secoua négativement la tête. « C'est trop dur de lui parler. »

Rémus croisa les bras et s'assit sur le canapé. « Je ne veux plus que tu sois seule avec Sirius. »

Hermione hésita. Elle ne pouvait pas ne plus voir Sirius mais en même temps, elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi Rémus le lui demandait. « Je n'arrêterais pas d'être son ami, tu ne le devrais pas non plus. »

« Il n'est plus mon ami. », lui fit Rémus borné.

« Rien ne s'est passé. », mentit-elle. Elle savait qu'elle ne saurait jamais comment lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait entre eux deux. Elle ne le savait pas elle-même. « Mais si c'est important pour toi je peux arrêter de la voir pendant un moment. »

« Je ne veux pas te forcer à choisir. », lui fit Rémus en reculant un peu. « Je suis pas ce genre de personne. »

« Tu ne l'es pas. », lui assura Hermione. « En plus, il n'y p as d'autre choix. Je t'aime. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. », bailla t-elle.

« Fatigué ? », lui demanda t-il avec un sourire.

Elle acquiesça. « Exausthée. Tu n'as pas idée quel jour ça a été. »

« Je suis désolée. », lui fit-il.

« Ne le sois pas. Tout va bien se passer. » Elle se rapprocha de lui sur le canapé. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous allons nous marier. »

« Crois-le. », lui fit fermement Rémus. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre sa poitrine. « Je t'appelle dès que je le peux. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un coup de téléphone. », lui fit Hermione. « J'ai plus besoin d'un endroit où vivre. »

« Tu veux qu'on déménage ensemble ? », lui demanda Rémus. « Avant que l'on soit marié ? »

Elle rit. « Je ne savais pas que tu étais si vieux jeu. »

« Je ne le suis pas. », lui rétorqua t-il.

« J'aime la maison des Potter. Je l'aime vraiment. Mais je veux un endroit à moi. Je veux un endroit que je peux appeler maison. »

« Je te trouverais cela. », lui promis t-il.

« Mais pas ici. », lui fit-elle fermement en regardant la pièce dans laquelle Rémus habitait. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu vis ici. »

« C'est pas si mal. »

Hermione leva le sourcil vers lui. « Cette place est un dépotoire. », insista t-elle. « Tu ne vas plus vivre ici. »

« Hermione. », commença t-il.

« Non. », le coupa t-elle. « Je ne serais pas capable de m'endormir en sachant que tu es ici. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi. »

« Je travaille près d'ici et je travaille pour des moldus. Comme cela, c'est plus facile pour travailler. »

« Ca c'est autre chose. », lui fit Hermione. « Tu ne travailles désormais plus pour ces moldus. Tu peux trouver quelque chose de mieux. Nous irons voir Dumbledore. »

« Non. », lui fit durement Rémus. « Je ne vais nulle part. Je peux trouver un job par moi-même. »

Hermione se retourna pour lui faire face. « Il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait de demander de l'aide. », insista t-elle. « Tu penses honêtement que je peux trouver facilement du travail sans passé ? Je suis reconnaissante pour tout ce que Dumbledore a fait pour moi. »

« Ne nous disputons pas sur cela. », la supplia Rémus.

« Okay. », acquiesça Hermione, résignée. « De quoi devrions-nous parler alors ? »

« Avons-nous besoin de parler. », lui murmura t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit timidement. « Non. » il s'approcha et l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis avec plus de passion. Il la poussa doucement dos au canapé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit complètement sous lui. Ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se toucher.

« Tu m'as manqué. », lui murmura t-il. « J'ai rêvé de cela. »

Elle soupira d'aise. « Ne pars plus. »

« Je ne partirais plus. », lui promit-elle avant de se perdre à nouveau dans leur baiser.

« Oh Rémus. », gémit-elle longuement.

« Tu veux que je m'arrête ? », lui demanda t-il doucement.

Elle s'arrêta, sachant ce qu'il lui demandait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. « Non. », murmura t-elle. « Ne t'arrête pas. » Elle posa ses mains sur sa nuque et ils s'embrassèrent encore. « Ne t'arrête jamais. »

OoOoOoO

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire le lendemain matin. Rémus appela le boulot pour dire qu'il était malade et l'amena à déjeuner. Elle avait envoyé un hiboux à Poudlard faisant savoir à Dumbledore qu'elle ne serait pas à son travail aujourd'hui et une seconde aux Potter pour leur faire savoir à leur tour qu'elle leur amènerait Rémus pour le diner.

Elle se sentait légèrement différente, plus âgée. Rémus avait été tendre et amoureux. Cela n'avait aucune importance de savoir comment la journée avait commencé. Tout ce qui importait était qu'il était avec elle.

« Tu souris encore. », lui fit Rémus. Ils étaient assis l'un contre l'autre, sur le même coté et son bras était posé sur son épaule.

Elle rougit. Ils avaient été assez intimes, aussi intimes que deux personnes puissent l'être et elle se sentait soudainement timide quand il était à coté d'elle.

Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire moi aussi. », lui fit-il doucement. »

Quand ils finirent leur petit-déjeuner, ils partirent se promener et passèrent la journée à parler, à rattraper les deux semaines qu'ils avaient passées séparés. Et, avant qu'ils ne le sachent, il était temps d'aller à Godric Hollow. Hermione était certaine que tout le monde le saurait dès qu'ils rentreraient chez les Potter et cela la faisait rougir.

Lily serait également présente au diner. Elle prit directement Hermione appart et se débrouilla pour l'amener dans une pièce vide.

Hermione pouvait voir le degré d'excitation sur le visage de la jeune fille. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a lui demanda t-elle rapidement.

Elle lui tendit la main. « James m'a demandé de l'épouser. », lui fit-elle d'une traite.

« Oh Mon Dieu. », fit Hermione excitée. Elle prit la main de Lily et regarda le diamant qui se trouvait sur son doigt. « Wow ! Oh Lily, c'est magnifique. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. », lui fit-elle en oubliant de respirer. « James et moi allons nous marier. Je suis tellement contente. »

Hermione rit. « Je peux le voir. Je suis heureuse pour vous deux. » Elle la serra fort dans les bras.

« Tu ne peux rien dire. », lui fit soudainement Lily. « J'ai promis à James qu'il pourrait faire l'annonce au diner. Mais je devais le dire à quelqu'un. »

« Je ne dirais rien. », l'assura Hermione. « Je te le promet. »

Dès qu'elles retournèrent dans le salon, Hermione poussa Rémus hors de la pièce et lui murmura rapidement. « James a demandé à Lily de l'épouser. »

« Quoi ? », s'exclama Rémus.

« Shhh. », lui fit-elle rapidement. « Lily m'a fait la promesse de ne rien dire. »

« Alors pourquoi me le dis-tu ? », lui demanda Rémus avec un sourire.

« Parce que je pensais que nous devrions leur laisser avoir cette soirée. Une fille s'engage à la fois. »

« Tu ne veux pas leur dire à propos de nos fiançailles ? », lui fit Rémus.

« Pas ce soir. », continua Hermione. « Laissons-leur cette nuit. En plus, j'aime le fait d'être les seuls à savoir leur secret. C'est romantique. »

« Nous ferons ce que tu veux. », acquiesça Rémus. Il lui donnerait tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Merci. », lui fit-elle en l'embrassant.

« Hey. », lui fit James. « Pas de calins dans l'entrée. C'est le temps de diner. »

Rémus passa près de James vers la salle à manger mais Hermione resta en arrière. « Comment va Sirius ? », lui demanda t-elle d'une voix basse.

James hésita.

« Dis le moi », insista Hermione.

« J'ai été le voir ce matin. », lui fit doucement. « Il n'était pas là. Il a laissé un mot. »

« Il est parti. », continua Hermione avant que James puisse finir.

James acquiesça. « Il dit qu'il ne sait pas quand il reviendra. »

« A-t-il dit où il se rendait ? », lui demanda t-elle doucement.

James secoua négativement la tête. « Il va bien. », lui fit-il en posant une main sur son épaule. « Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

Hermione acquiesça mais ne le croyait pas.

« Allez vient. », lui fit James. « Allons diner. »

Il escorta Hermione jusque dans la salle à manger où elle s'assit à côté de Rémus et James s'assit à côté de Lily. Ils étaient entrain de diner depuis dix minutes quand James se leva soudainement. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai un annoncement à faire. »

Hermione regarda Lily et sourit »

« Je voulais dire que … dès que j'ai vu Lily pour la première fois, j'ai su qu'elle était spéciale. » Il regarda Lily et sourit quand elle se rapprocha de lui. « Je l'ai aimée dès la première fois, malheureusement cela a prit quelques temps avant qu'elle ne saisisse l'idée. »

Tout le monde rit doucement.

« Peu importe. », continua James. « Aujourd'hui, j'ai demandé à Lily de m'épouser et elle m'a répondu 'oui'. » Il regarda les gens autour de la pièce. Tout le monde avaient de grands sourires. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait. Il haussa les épaules. « Quelque chose me dit que vous le savez déjà. »

Tout le monde rit à nouveau. « Mon fils. », commença son père. « C'était difficile de manquer le grand sourire de Lily ainsi que son magnifique anneau sur son doigt. »

« On est ravi pour vous deux. », lui fit sa maman en l'embrassant puis en embrassant Lily.

Rémus et Hermione se levèrent et félicitèrent leurs amis.

« Je pense que c'est l'heure d'un toast. », lui fit Mr Potter. Il se dirigea à la cuisine et revint avec une bouteille de champagne. Il passa des verres à tout le monde et ils portèrent un toast à Lily et James.

Hermione ne pouvait s'arrêter de sourire


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapitre 33**__:_

Après le dîner monsieur et madame Potter se portèrent volontaires pour la vaisselle afin de laisser les nouveaux fiancés passer du temps avec leurs amis.

James et Lily s'assirent en face d'Hermione et de Rémus. Ces derniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire.

« Alors, dis-nous comment il te l'a demandé ? »

Lily rit. « C'était vraiment très romantique. Il m'a invité à diner à mon restaurant préféré. Ensuite, nous sommes partis nous promener dans ce nouveau parc et il m'a demandé si je voulais devenir sa femme. »

« Quand pensez-vous vous marier ? », lui demanda Hermione.

« Bientôt, j'espère. », lui répondit James.

« Nous ne voulons rester fiancés trop longtemps. », confirma Lily. « Nous espérons pouvoir organiser un petit mariage très simple dans un mois. »

« Waouh. », s'exclama Hermione. « C'est très rapide."

« Et bien. », commença Lily. « James commence bientôt son entrainement d'Auror et ensuite, il sera en mission plusieurs fois par mois. Et lorsqu'il rentrera à la maison. Je veux qu'il vienne avec moi. »

« Où allez-vous habiter ? », leur demanda Rémus

« Nous ne savons pas encore. », lui répondit James. « Entre les entraînement et la préparation du mariage, nous chercherons. »

« Et bien, vous allez être surchargés en boulot. », commenta Rémus.

« Nous vous aideront. », répliqua rapidement Hermione.

« Je savais que tu le proposerais. », lui fit Lily, toute excitée à l'idée. « J'ai tout plein d'idées. »

Les filles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et parlèrent en oubliant totalement le fait que les garçons étaient à côté d'elles. Tandis qu'elles parlaient, James se rapprocha de Rémus. « Alors, les choses ont l'air d'aller mieux entre vous deux. »

« Rémus sourit. « On peut le dire. »

« Elle n'est pas rentrée la nuit dernière. », lui fit prudemment James.

« Non. Elle est restée avec moi. », murmura Rémus.

« Je vois. », continua James tout en essayant de retenir un grand sourire. Ensuite, il redevint sérieux. « Je ne sais pas si tu sais cela mais Sirius est parti. »

Rémus ne répondit pas. Ses yeux restaient fixes et les muscles de sa joue se tendirent.

« Il n'a pas dit où il allait ni quand il reviendrait. »

« Bien. », fit simplement Rémus.

« Tu ne peux pas dire cela. », le contra James.

« Je ne pense pas que tu dirais cela maintenant si Sirius avait tenté de séduire Lily. »

« Donne-lui du temps. », le supplia James. « Il n'a pas essayé de séduire Hermione. Il pense qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Il a essayé de tout garder pour lui. »

« Ouais. », toussota Rémus. « Et bien entendu Sirius a toujours été celui d'entre nous qui sait le mieux garder nos secrets. »

« Allez Rémus. Nous ne pouvons pas nous diviser. Nous avons Voldemort et les Mangemorts à combattre. »

« Dis-le à Sirius. », lui fit Rémus en colère tout en se levant.

Hermione et Lily s'arrêtèrent de parler et regardèrent Rémus. « Rémus. », tenta Hermione.

Rémus regarda la pièce autour de lui et les gens qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur soirée. « J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. », fit-il rapidement avant de quitter la pièce.

Hermione se leva rapidement et le suivit dehors. Elle marcha quelques mètres derrière lui pour lui laisser de l'espace. « Il fait froid ici. », fit Rémus sans se retourner. « Tu devrais retourner à l'intérieur. » Il ne faisait pas froid. On était au début de l'été mais il était de mauvaise humeur et il ne voulait pas qu'elle retombe sur elle.

« Je vais bien. », lui répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec James ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler. », lui répondit-il.

« Je peux le voir. »

Rémus se tourna lentement vers Hermione mais elle le coupa. « Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être en colère contre tes amis. », lui fit-elle. « Je le sais. »

« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Oui je le sais. », lui rétorqua t-elle. « Tu n'as jamais été capable d'être longtemps en colère contre eux. » Elle s'arrêta. « Je veux te dire quelque chose à propos du futur. » Elle attendit qu'il l'interrompe et quand il n'en fit rien, elle continua. « Je t'ai déjà dit que Sirius a passé douze années de sa vie à Azkaban après l'assassinat de James. Mais je ne t'ai pas dit ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous vous êtes retrouvés. J'étais là. Tu l'as tenu dans tes bras comme si un frère te revenait de la mort. Je ne saurais jamais ce que cela t'as fait de les perdre trois de tes meilleurs amis en moins de vingt-quatre heures mais je sais ce que tu as ressenti quand l'un d'entre eux est revenu. Rémus, s'il te plait, laisse Sirius dans ta vie. Pardonne-lui. »

Rémus ne pouvait rien lui répondre. Il ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais il détestait se battre avec ses amis. Il ne l'avait pratiquement jamais fait. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes sur qui il pouvait compter dans sa vie. Et il ne voulait pas se fâcher avec elles.

« J'y penserais. », lui fit-il avec réticence.

« Merci. », lui répondit-elle joyeuse en s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer.

« J'ai juste dit que j'y réfléchirais. Je n'ai rien promis. »

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa. Il roula des yeux en sachant qu'il lui avait déjà tout promis.

« Maintenant, il y a beaucoup de choses dont je voudrais parler ce soir. », commença Hermione.

« Comme ? », lui demanda Rémus.

« Comme, où allons nous dormir ce soir ? », lui répondit Hermione.

Rémus rit. « Je vais retourner dans ma maison. », lui fit-il. « Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? ».

Hermione fit une grimace. « Pas particulièrement. », lui répondit-elle. « Je pensais que tu pourrais peut-être rester ici. »

« Je ne pense pas que les Potter seraient d'accord. »

« Tu peux toujours transplaner directement dans ma chambre. », lui suggéra t-elle avec espoir.

Rémus la regarda.

« Où peut-être pas. », lui fit-elle avec un soupir. Elle resta là, la tête posée sur son épaule et ils s'enlacèrent. « Nous devons nous trouver un logement. »

« Je suis d'accord. », lui fit-il en posant une main sur son dos. « Et rapidement. »

« Nous sommes sortis depuis un moment. », commenta Hermione. « Je pense qu'on leur manque. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. », lui fit Rémus, résigné. « Rentrons. »

Ils retournèrent dans la maison pour retrouver les futurs monsieur et madame Potter assis avec les actuels monsieur et madame Potter. Les trois heureux couples passèrent le reste de leur soirée à parler et rire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit temps pour Rémus et Lily de rentrer chez eux. Hermione s'assit par après à côté de James qui était seul dans le salon.

« Je suis ravie pour toi, James. », lui fit-elle. « Je sais que vous serez heureux ensemble. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu ais été trop surprise. », lui fit-il.

« Pas vraiment. », lui répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« J'ai su que j'épouserais Lily Evans la première fois que je l'ai vue. », commença James rêveusement. « J'étais dans le train pour Poudlard. Sirius et moi étions déjà en quête de quelques méfaits. Nous sommes partis explorer le train pour voir ce qu'il se passait dans les autres wagons et nous sommes arrivés dans son compartiment. Elle était avec Moony et Peter. Ils étaient tous entrain de discuter et quelqu'un devait lui avoir dit une blague parce qu'elle riait. C'était la plus belle chose que j'avais jamais entendue. Et j'ai juste su, même si je n'avais que onze ans, que je ne pourrais vivre sans elle. »

Hermione sourit à James. « Ca je ne le savais pas. », lui confia t-elle.

« C'est bien de savoir que certaines choses te surprennent encore. », lui répondit-il. « Comment cela se passe entre toi et Rémus ? »

« Bien. », lui répondit Hermione. « Même mieux que bien. » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, de peur d'en révéler trop.

« Je vous veux tous les deux à mon mariage. », commença James. « Est-ce que tu penses … » Il s'arrêta.

« Je suis entrain d'en discuter avec lui. », le rassura Hermione. « Rémus pardonnera à Sirius. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. »

« Je l'espère. », fit James.

« Fais-moi confiance. », le rassura t-elle.

James bailla bruyamment. « Je suis mortellement crevé. Je pense que je vais aller me coucher. », lui annonça t-il.

« Bonne nui. », lui lança Hermione. Elle apporta sa tasse de thé à la cuisine avant de monter dans sa chambre. Elle venait à peine de refermer la porte qu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et qu'une main se plaquait sur sa bouche. Elle frissonna mais se calma quand une voix lui murmura à l'oreille. « C'est moi. »

Hermione se retourna et se retrouva dans les bras de Rémus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? », lui murmura t-elle. « Je croyais que tu avais dit que tu ne viendrais pas. »

« Je ne pouvais aller ailleurs. », lui répondit Rémus. « Je t'aime. », lui fit-il en la rapprochant contre lui. Elle passa fit courir ses doigts autour de son cou. Ils frissonnèrent tous les deux. Elle se rapprocha de lui pour que leurs lèvres se touchent en un doux baiser.

Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au lit sans que leurs lèvres ne se séparent. Quand les genoux d'Hermione heurtèrent le bord du lit, ils se séparèrent. Rémus leva ses mains et lui caressa le cou. Lentement, il lui défit les boutons de son pull et embrassa sa peau qui était ainsi exposée à lui.

Hermione se cambra légèrement pour qu'il découvre un peu plus de son corps. Tout en l'embrassant, les mains de Rémus s'attelèrent en défaisant le reste de ses boutons et sa chemise se baissa jusqu'à ses épaules. Ensuite, ses mains se dirigèrent derrière elle et défirent sa jupe qui se laissa tomber sur le sol ainsi que la chemise. Lorsque la main de Rémus s'approcha de son soutien-gorge, elle recula. Elle lui sourit mutinement. « Tu as bien trop de vêtement sur toi. »

Il rit lorsqu'elle passa ses mains sous son t-shirt et commença à le lui retirer. Il leva les bras lorsqu'elle le lui enleva et ensuite réduisit l'espace qui s'était créé entre eux. En sentant leurs corps se toucher, leur besoin de l'autre s'intensifia. Hermione tomba en arrière sur le lit et emmena Rémus avec lui.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es si belle. »

Elle rougit et détourna du regard mais il ne la laissa pas faire ainsi. Il lui prit délicatement le visage entre ses mains pour croiser à nouveau son regard. « Tu es belle et je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime. », lui répondit-elle mais elle était tellement incapable de parler qu'elle le murmurait seulement. Elle avait perdu sa capacité de parler convenablement. Ils se perdirent dans le corps de l'autre.

Deux semaines après l'annonce du futur mariage de James et de Lily, les choses allèrent très vite. James commença son entrainement d'Auror pratiquement une semaine après celui de Sirius. Sirius était toujours entrain de les ignorer. Il ne parlait à James que lorsqu'il y était forcé et se dépêchait de rentrer chez lui quand leur entrainement était terminé. Aucun d'eux n'avait eu une conversation décente depuis cette fameuse nuit.

Voldemort et ses alliés semblaient intensifier leurs attaques et l'Ordre était très occupé. Hermione ne quittait pas souvent Poudlard avant que la nuit ne soit bien passée. Parfois, elle devait même passer la nuit à Poudlard lorsque tous les membres de l'Ordre étaient partis en mission.

Cela devint rapidement évident qu'ils ne pourraient pas planifier le mariage de Lily et James en moins d'un mois. Ils étaient tous tellement trop occupés. Lily et James furent obligés de repousser la date de leur mariage pour la fin de l'été.

Rémus et Hermione furent chanceux. Ils trouvèrent en un temps record un logement décent et y déménagèrent rapidement. Hermione ne pouvait être plus heureuse. La seule chose qui la chagrinait était la relation de Rémus avec ses parents. Hermione avait réussit à convaincre Rémus de le leur annoncer. Elle voulait que sa relation avec eux s'améliore avant de leur lâcher cette bombe.

Le problème était qu'elle ne savait vraiment pas comment le faire.

« Lily, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? », lui demanda t-elle. Rémus, Lily, James et elle étaient sortis tous ensemble un samedi. Ils étaient sortis pour acheter les chaussures pour le mariage de Lily. Elle et Hermione les avait tous dirigés vers Le Chemin de Traverse mais Lily ne semblait pas réussir à trouver les chaussures parfaites. Alors ils se dirigèrent vers les magasins du coté moldu pour espérer les trouver.

« Je ne sais pas, Hermione. », lui répondit Lily. « Peut-être devrais-tu les inviter à diner. Montre leur combien vous êtes heureux tous les deux. »

« Peut-être. », réfléchi Hermione. « Je dois faire quelque chose. Rémus est trop bien avec moi pour faire quelque chose mais je sais que ses parents lui manquent. Leur famille est très soudée. Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il ait du choisir entre eux et nous. »

« Ils ne se parlent plus du tout ? », lui demanda Lily.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Il dit que s'ils ne m'acceptent pas, c'était comme s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas, lui. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, en réalité, contre toi la mère de Rémus ? », lui demanda Lily.

« C'est compliqué. », lui répondit Hermione. « Elle est juste très protective par rapport à Rémus et elle ne me fait pas réellement confiance. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je suis très protectrice par rapport à Rémus moi aussi. »

Lily entra dans un autre magasin. « Essayons ici. » Elle appela James par-dessus son épaule. Hermione regarda derrière elles. Rémus et James les suivaient quelques pas derrière. Chacun d'eux portaient plusieurs paquets et aucun d'eux avaient l'air totalement ravi à ce sujet.

« Ce n'est même pas un magasin de chaussures. », protesta James. « Lily, tu as dit que nous allions acheter une paire de chaussure et déjeuner ensuite. C'était il y a deux heures. Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé de chaussures et je meurs de faim. »

« James, je te promet que nous irons manger après ce magasin. », lui fit Lily.

« Je n'en crois pas un mot. », fit Rémus à James.

Hermione réprima un rire. « Vous êtes de vrais bébés. Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Ils suivirent tous Lily dans le magasin. James fut directement auprès de Lily pour qu'elle se dépêche un peu. Hermione s'avança près de l'endroit où se trouvait Rémus. « As-tu faim toi aussi ? »

Rémus la regarda. « Sincèrement, j'espère que tu ne planifieras pas la même chose lorsque l'on se mariera. »

Hermione éclata de rire. « Une fille ne se marie qu'une fois. », lui rétorqua t-elle. « Si elle est chanceuse. », ajouta t-elle en le chariant.

« Une seule fois seulement. », lui fit fermement Rémus.

Ils se baladèrent entre les rayons lorsque Lily emmena James de chaque cotés du magasin. Après une demi-heure elle abandonna et ils sortirent, les mains vides, du magasin.

« Comment est-ce possible ? », fit James, la voix haute. « Une fille peut passer une heure dans un magasin sans rien acheter alors qu'un garçon, lui, quand il y entre, trouve exactement ce qu'il veut en moins de cinq minutes. »

« Hermione et Rémus rirent mais Lily croisa des bras, boudeuse. « Nous ne sommes restés que quinze minutes dans ce magasin. »

« Trente. », murmura Rémus à Hermione. Quand Lily lui lança un regard colérique, il rajouta rapidement. « Mais qui compte ? »

« Allez Lily. », fit rapidement Hermione. « Allons donner à manger à ces bébés avant qu'ils ne nous fassent un discours sur leur besoin de se sustenter. »

James et Rémus voulurent s'insurger par rapport à leur nouveau surnom mais ils prirent peur qu'une énième discussion supplémentaire ne les éloigne encore de leur nourriture.

« Un café? », suggéra Lily. « Il fait beau et il y a des tables disponibles à l'extérieur. »

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers une table et, burent leurs boissons en attendant les plats. Ils étaient en plein milieu d'une conversation quand Lily se leva et cria : « Hey Sirius ! »

James, Rémus et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir Sirius qui marchait quelques mètres plus loin avec sa voisine, Laura. Hermione jeta un regard inquiet à Rémus mais son visage était insondable. Sirius et lui ne s'étaient pas parlés depuis que Rémus l'avait frappé.

« Sirius, par ici ! », cria encore Lily, inconsciente de la tension qui régnait autour de la table.

Sirius vit ses amis et Hermione le vit qu'il hésitait. Mais comme il ne pouvait pas d'échappatoire, il se dirigea vers eux.

« Salut. », leur fit-il prudemment.

« Salut Sirius. », lui répondit James. « Ca fait longtemps. »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « J'ai été un peu occupé. » Il regarda Laura. « Vous vous souvenez de ma voisine, Laura ? »

« Oui. », lui fit Lily. « C'est sympa de te revoir. », fit-elle à Laura.

« Pareil. », lui répondit gentiment Laura.

Il y eu un étrange silence. Sirius éclaircit sa voix. « Nous partions justement trouver quelque chose à manger. »

« Pourquoi ne vous joignez-vous donc pas à nous? », les suggéra Lily. « Nous venons tout juste de commander. »

« Je ne sais pas. », commença Sirius.

« Allez viens, Patmol. », continua James.

Hermione regarda Rémus en le pressant des yeux de dire quelque chose. Il soupira imperceptiblement. « Allez viens t'asseoir Sirius. »

Sirius regarda Rémus pendant un moment avant d'acquiescer. Il rapprocha deux chaises des tables voisines et les autres s'écartèrent un peu pour leur laisser de la place.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour toi ? », lui demanda immédiatement Lily.

« Oh tu sais. Le travail … », fit-il prudement.

« James était justement entrain de nous dire que vous travaillez dur tous les deux. », commenta Hermione.

« Tu travailles avec Sirius ? », fit Laura à James.

« Oui. », lui répondit James. « Nous nous entraînons. »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais m'en dire un peu plus sur son mystérieux travail. », lui fit Laura. Il dit qu'il travaille dans la sécurité mais il n'entre jamais dans les détails. »

Ils se regardèrent gênés. C'était clair pour eux que Laura ne savait pas qu'ils étaient sorciers.

« En fait c'est un peu ennuyeux. », lui fit évasivement James. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter. »

Laura rit. « J'étais entrain de me convaincre que Sirius était un espion ou quelque chose du style. Il est tellement renfermé sur lui-même quand on aborde certains sujets. »

« Peut-être que je le suis. », répliqua mystérieusement Sirius.

Elle rit et posa une main sur son bras. « Tu es toujours entrain de plaisanter. Je ne sais jamais quand tu es sérieux. »

« Ah ça c'est Sirius. », fit Hermione. « Il plaisante toujours. » Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent à l'opposé de la table mais Sirius regarda rapidement ailleurs. « Tu sais Sirius. », continua Hermione. « Tu nous as manqué au dernier rendez-vous. Le professeur te demandait. », fit-elle prudemment.

Tous regardèrent Hermione, angoissés. Ils n'étaient pas supposés mentionner l'Ordre en public et tout spécialement pas devant des moldus.

« J'ai parlé avec 'le professeur', il y a quelques jours. », répondit Sirius en appuyant sur le mot professeur. « Il sait que j'étais occupé. »

« Qui est le professeur ? », lui demanda curieusement Laura.

« Nous pourrions rappeler le serveur. », les coupa Lily. « Vous n'avez pas encore commandés vos plats. » Elle fit toute une sorte de signaux pour que le serveur vienne à eux. Elle sembla un peu folle mais tout le monde oublia ainsi la conversation qu'ils venaient juste de commencer.

Ils dévièrent sur une conversation polie mais quelque peu ennuyeuse qui dura jusqu'à la fin du repas. Rémus ne parla qu'un peu et Hermione encore moins. Elle passa tout le repas à regarder les échanges entre Sirius et Laura. Ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs en public comme James et Lily ou elle et Rémus mais ils se touchaient tout le temps. A chaque fois que Sirius lançait une blague, Laura lui touchait le bras ou sa main et Sirius lui effleurait doucement le bras en prenant sa boisson. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi, cela la chiffonnait.

À la fin de leur repas, Sirius s'excusa et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Hermione attendit un moment avant de s'excuser à son tour. Elle marcha rapidement vers l'arrière du restaurant et ensuite observa les papiers peint en attendant que Sirius ne sorte.

« Hey. », lui fit-elle en souriant quand il sorti.

« Hey. », lui répondit-il. Il regarda aux alentours comme si il espérait voir quelqu'un d'autre.

« C'était chouette de te retrouver. », lui fit Hermione. Sa voix lui semblait faussement joyeuse.

« Ouais. », lui répondit Sirius en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. « Je pense que je vais y retourner. », lui fit-il en essayant de passer à côté d'elle.

« Est-ce que tu es fâché contre moi ? », lui demanda t-elle rapidement.

Sirius s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle. « Non. », lui fit-il fermement. « Bien sur que non. »

« C'est juste que je ne t'ai pas vu depuis un mois. », lui fit-elle en regardant le sol.

« J'ai voulu te laisser respirer. », lui fit Sirius en toute honnêtement. « Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose à faire considérant … » Il s'arrêta.

Elle acquiesça. « Tu m'as manqué. », lui fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

Hermione soupira et le regarda. Elle essaya de sourire. « Vous semblez plutôt proches toi et Laura. », lui fit-elle lentement.

Sirius haussa les épaules: « Nous sortons de temps en temps ensemble. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes ensemble ? », lui demanda t-elle, pas certaine de vouloir savoir la réponse.

« Je pense que tu peux dire ça comme cela. », lui fit calmement Sirius.

« Oh. », fit Hermione d'une petite voix. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. « Elle ne le sait pas n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu quoi tu parles ? », lui demanda Sirius.

« Elle ne sait pas que tu es un sorcier. », murmura Hermione.

« Non. », lui répondit Sirius. « Le moment n'est pas encore venu. »

Hermione rit mais c'était un rire sans joie. « Pas encore venu? C'est ridicule Sirius. Tu ne peux pas lui cacher cela. »

« Ce n'est pas encore une relation très sérieuse. », lui fit-il. « Je ne vois aucune raison de l'effrayer. »

« Si tu penses qu'elle aura peur, cela veut dire qu'elle n'est probablement pas la bonne fille pour toi. », lui fit Hermione.

Sirius eut un rire faux. « La bonne fille ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? »

« Sirius, ne sois pas comme cela. Je te dis seulement cela entre amis. Si tu entames une relation avec cette fille, tu devrais être honnête. »

« Comme tu l'es avec Rémus ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? », lui demanda Hermione en colère. « Je suis honnête avec Rémus. »

« Bien sur, alors je suppose que tu lui as dit pour nos baisers. »

« Tu devrais plutôt dire ton baiser. », lui rétorqua Hermione.

« Nos baisers. », la corrigea Sirius. « Il y en a eu plus qu'un si je me souviens bien. Et je n'étais pas le seul à embrasser. Je les ais peut-être commencés mais tu m'as embrassé en retour. »

« Non, c'est faux. », nia Hermione mais elle savait qu'elle mentait.

Sirius se rapprocha d'elle, tant qu'elle fut coincée entre lui et le mur. « Tu peux te dire tous les jolis mensonges que tu veux mais nous savons tous les deux la vérité. Tu m'as embrassé à Noël et là encore au début de l'été. Cela fait deux fois si je m'en souviens bien et je pense que je ne me trompe pas en le disant. »

« Tu m'as promis que tu ne me ramènerais pas l'histoire de ce baiser de Noël. », lui fit Hermione. « Nous avions fait une erreur. »

« Tu l'as décidé toute seule. »

« Sirius. », le supplia Hermione. « Ne commences pas. »

Sirius secoua la tête mais ne s'éloigna pas d'elle. « Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi je me suis fait petit ce mois-ci ? » Il n'attendit pas qu'elle réponde. « C'est à cause de cette chose qui se passe entre nous. Tu peux nier tout ce que tu veux mais cette chose, cette attraction, ou amour ou tous les noms qu'on peut lui donner, n'est pas ressentie que d'un côté. Je sais que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi aussi. Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé comme cela si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi. »

Hermione ouvrit légèrement la bouche mais aucun mot ne vint. Sirius s'approcha un peu plus, comme s'il allait l'embrasser. « Je vais me marier avec Rémus. », lui sortit t-elle avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Sirius se recula immédiatement mais ne dit rien.

« Je vais me marier avec Rémus. », répéta t-elle encore une fois en voulant être sure qu'il l'ait entendue. « Je l'aime et je vais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui. »

« Tu ne veux plus rentrer chez toi ? », lui demanda curieusement Sirius.

Hermione le regarda, pleine de questions.

« Tu sais, ton époque. », lui fit Sirius comme s'il était entrain de parler à une gosse de six ans.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Où que je sois, c'est la maison. », lui répondit-elle froidement.

Sirius secoua la tête. « Et à propos de ta famille ? Harry et Ron ? »

Hermione passa à côté de lui en ignorant sa question.

« Tu devrais faire face à cette possibilité. », lui fit Sirius. Hermione le regarda par-dessus son épaule. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. « Tu devrais penser à nous deux aussi. »

« Il n'y a pas de nous. », lui fit froidement Hermione avant de retourner à leur table. Elle s'assit à côté de Rémus qui posa immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ma chérie ? »

Elle lui sourit : « Rien. Je vais bien. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui embrassa la tempe. Elle soupira, heureuse et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Sirius ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, pensait-elle. Elle aimait Rémus et ils allaient être heureux ensemble. Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que de l'amitié pour Sirius.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius revint et s'assit à côté de Laura mais Hermione ne le regarda pas. Elle se retourna vers Rémus et lui murmura : « Rentrons à la maison. », lui fit-elle suggestivement.

Il la regarda et sourit. Il se leva et l'aida à se lever. « Nous allons rentrer. », leurs fit-il en essayant de garder une voix normale.

« Si tôt ? », le questionna Lily qui semblait déçue. « Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé mes chaussures. »

« Nous n'allons rien trouver en venant avec les garçons. Pourquoi ne pas y retourner toutes seules demain ? », suggéra Hermione.

Lily acquiesça, totalement d'accord. « Hmm, okay, envoie moi un mot plus tard. », lui fit-elle en regardant Laura du coin de l'œil. « hiboux » lui mima t-elle ensuite.

Rémus guida Hermione hors de la table mais s'arrêta à côté de Sirius. Il lui tendit la main. « C'était bon de te revoir. », lui fit-il sincèrement.

Sirius hésita mais lui serra la main. « C'était bon de te revoir aussi Moony. », lui répondit-il.

« Vous pourriez peut-être venir diner à la maison un de ces jours, toi et Laura. », proposa Rémus. « Tu n'as pas encore vu notre appartement. »

« Votre appartement ? », les questionna Sirius avec surprise. « Je ne savais pas que vous viviez ensemble. »

« Nous venons juste d'emménager. », lui répondit calmement Hermione.

« Mes félicitations. », leur fit chaudement Sirius.

« Merci. », lui répondirent-ils.

Il y eu un silence embarrassant. « Bien. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller. », annonça Rémus en éclaircissant la voix. « On se voit plus tard. »

« Au revoir. », les saluèrent les autres.

« C'était sympa de vous revoir. », fit Laura.

« Au revoir. », firent Rémus et Hermione avant de rentrer chez eux.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 :**

Hermione se réveilla doucement le lendemain matin. Elle gémit de plaisir lorsque la lumière du jour commença à s'immiscer dans la chambre de Remus. Avec ses yeux toujours fermés, elle chercha Remus dans le lit. Il n'était pas là. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit un lit froissé et vide. « Remus », elle appela endormi.

Après quelques secondes, il sortit de la salle de bain, « bonjour», sourit-il. Ses cheveux étaient encore ébouriffés et il ne portait qu'un pantalon de survêtement.

« Bonjour », lui répondit-elle. Elle tapota l'espace vide à côté d'elle et il la rejoint immédiatement. Il tira les couvertures et s'installa à ses côtés, l'attirant à lui.

« J'aime t'avoir dans mon lit le matin »

« Ce fut un mois incroyable » remarqua-t-elle, en se blottissant prés de lui. Elle embrassa son cou et fit courir ses mains le long de son dos. « Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine d'enfiler des vêtements ? » marmonna-t-elle tout en défaisant la ceinture de son survêtement.

Ils firent l'amour et s'enlacèrent pendant un long moment. Ils allaient presque se rendormir lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione gémit.

« Je me demande qui c'est » dit Remus en se forçant à libérer Hermione

« Ne sois pas insensé » dit Hermione en descendant du lit à la recherche de sa culotte « J'ai dit à Lily que j'irais faire du shopping avec elle pour le mariage. Je lui avais dit midi mais tu sais comme elle est »

Remus s'affala sur le lit en gémissant « J'ai dit à James qu'il ferait mieux de fuguer »

Hermione trouva sa culotte et la mit mais elle eu plus de difficulté pour trouvé sa chemise. « Où est ma chemise ? »

« Ici, » dit Remus en agitant l'un de ses tee-shirts. « Dis lui de revenir à midi »

Hermione rit. « Je reviens tout de suite ». On frappa une nouvelle fois à la porte. « J'arrive » cria-t-elle. Elle descendit les escaliers lentement tout en tirant sur sa chemise pour l'enfiler. « Ton timing ne pouvait pas être pire, Lily » cria-t-elle à la porte avant de l'ouvrir.

Malheureusement la personne qui l'accueillit n'était pas Lily. Deux sorciers se tenaient sur le seuil. L »un deux, Hermione ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Walden MacNair ressemblait à ce qu'Hermione se rappelait de lui. Et lorsqu'il se mit à parler, Hermione sentit les cheveux de sa nuque s'hérisser.

« Est-ce que Remus J. Lupin vit ici ? »

« Qui le demande » dit elle tout en essayant de contrôler les tremblements de sa voix

« Nous sommes du Département de la régulation des créatures dangereuses », il essaya d'avancer et d'entrer dans la maison mais Hermione bloquait l'entrée.

« Il n'est pas ici », mentit-elle.

MacNair lorgnait Hermione, il la reluquait ouvertement. Hermione rougit et tira doucement sur le bas de sa chemise. Cela ne l'empecha pas de regarder le long de ses cuisses. « et vous êtes », demanda MacNair.

Hermione se sentit encouragé par le manque évident de respect qu'il éprouvait envers elle. « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. Si vous souhaitez laisser un message a Mr. Lupin je ferais en sorte qu'il l'ait »

« Êtes-vous consciente de ce qu'est , madame ? » dit le sorcier qui se tenait derrière MacNair. Hermione le fusilla du regard et elle était sur le point de leur dire d'aller en enfer quand elle entendit le son si caractéristique de Remus qui descendait. Sans réfléchir, elle essaya de fermer la porte mais McNair mit sa main pour l'en empêcher.

« Tu ne t'ais pas encore débarasser d'elle ? » dit Remus en plaisantant lorsqu'il apparu sur le premier étage. Il vint derrière Hermione qui pria silencieusement pour qu'il ait mit un tee-shirt. Quand il vit les deux hommes, son visage devint immédiatement sérieux.

« Remus Lupin ? » demanda MacNair

« Oui, qui puis-je pour vous ? »

« Nous avons besoin que vous veniez avec nous », dit-il en faisant un pas en avant.

Hermione se planta fermement devant Remus. « Il n'ira nulle part » défia-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de venir dans notre maison. S'il vous plait, partez »

« J'ai bien peur que nous ayons tous les droits », dit le second sorcier. « Le ministère vient de passer le décret 47 qui exige que tous les demi-races doivent se soumettre à un enregistrement »

« En plus de quelques autres choses », ricana MacNair

Hermione jeta un regard inquiet à Remus. Son visage était rempli de sérénité, mais il semblait ne plus savoir quoi faire. Hermione était certaine que c'était sa présence qui le retenait.

« Nous n'allons certainement pas nous soumettre à quelque chose comme ça », dit elle fermement.

« Vous n'avez pas le choix », déclara MacNair en poussant Hermione et en s'emparant du bras de Remus. Hermione se maudissait silencieusement d'avoir laissé sa baguette en haut. Remus fut tiré hors de sa portée au moment où Hermione poussa MacNair.

Il la repoussa brusquement et elle tomba durement sur le sol. « Hermione », cria Remus. Il tomba à genou et lui toucha l'épaule. Derrière, MacNair attrapa Remus rapidement et l'arrêta. Remus se débattait, mais l'autre sorcier vint à côté de MacNair et à eux deux réussirent à emmener Remus hors de la maison.

Hermione qui avait le souffle coupé mais qui allait parfaitement bien, luttait avec ses pieds. Elle ouvrit violemment la porte et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur. Elle se retourna mais ils avaient disparu. Elle courut dans la maison et monta à l'étage. Elle pris immédiatement le premier pantalon qu'elle trouva, prit sa baguette et celle de Remus et descendit vers la cheminée. Elle attrapa un peu de poudre de Cheminette et la lança dans le feu. Elle se mit à l'intérieur et cria « Godric's Hollow ».

Elle arriva à la maison de James peu de temps après avoir chuté de la cheminée. « James » cria-t-elle en courant dans le hall d'entrée. « James ! »

Elle regarda autour mais la maison semblait déserte. Elle courut à l'étage vers la chambre de James en montant deux marches à la fois. « James ! » Il n'était pas dans sa chambre , alors elle descendit . Elle était sur le point de prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour l'appartement de Sirius, lorsque que apparut dans le couloir. « Hermione, qu'est ce qui… »

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir. « Où est James, », demanda-t-elle frénétiquement.

« Il est sorti », déclara en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules et en la serrant légèrement. « Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Ils ont pris Remus », repondit-elle en haletant

Mr. Potter ne lâcha pas son emprise sur Hermione. « Qui a pris Remus », demanda-t-il fermement.

« MacNair et un autre sorcier, ils ont dit qu'ils venaient du ministère, quelque chose en rapport avec le décret 47 »

jura dans un souffle. « Viens avec moi, Hermione », dit-il rapidement en allant vers son bureau. Hermione attendu pendant qu'il écrivait trois petits messages .Tout d'abord, il pris immédiatement place dans la cheminée. Ensuite, il jeta de la poudre de Cheminette et dit clairement « Bureau du professeur Albus Dumbledore » et jeta le premier message. Il attendu quelques secondes et jeta le second message avec une poignée de poudre de Cheminette et dit « Appartement de Sirius Black ».

Il marcha rapidement du bureau et Hermione dut courir pour le suivre. Il afficha le troisième message a la porte et se tourna vers Hermione. « Nous allons transplaner vers le Ministère de la Magie, ok ? »

Elle hocha la tête et dans un « pop » ils transplanèrent tous les deux. Ils furent au Ministère instantanément. « Viens, Hermione », dit en arpentant le couloir principal. Elle devait courir pour le suivre.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur à l'extrémité du couloir et attendirent d'atteindre le niveau 4. Une voix féminine dit « niveau 4, Département pour la Régulation et le Contrôle des Créatures Magiques comprenant Bêtes, Etres, Division d'esprit…. Ils n'attendirent pas que l'annonce se termine. descendit le couloir jusqu'à une large réception qui se tenait devant une grande porte. « Vas t'asseoir là-bas », demanda-t-il à Hermione, en désignant de la tête une rangée de chaises à quelques pas de la réceptionniste

Elle hésita seulement un moment mais obéit. parla longtemps avec la réceptionniste mais Hermione ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. A un moment, menaça du poing et la réceptionniste sauta de son bureau avec effroi. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se leva de son siège et traversa la porte derrière elle.

vint vers Hermione.

" Est-ce qu'il est là ? ", demanda t-elle tout en essayant de controler ses emotions.

« Nous allons le découvrir maintenant. Hermione , je dois savoir tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Qui est venu à l'appartement ? »

« Walden MacNair et un autre sorcier, ils ne sont pas présentés mais j'ai reconnu MacNair . »

« Pourquoi ? Il est déjà venu à l'appartement auparavant ? »

« Non », dit-elle en secouant la tête. « J'ai eu le malheur de me heurter à MacNair avant »

ne chercha pas plus loin.

Hermione ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être terrifiée. Elle savait que MacNair était un Mangemort. Il était l'un des sorciers qui avaient attaqué pendant sa cinquième année, sans parler du fait qu'il était le bourreau chargé de l'exécution de Buck. « Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? », demanda-t-elle.

soupira profondément « On dirait qu'ils ont réussi a faire passer le décret 47 »

« Qu'est ce que le décret 47 ? »

« C'est une honte », dit-il énervé. « C'est une excuse pour permettre aux ignorants de maintenir leurs préjugés. »

« Je me fiche de ça », dit Hermione frustré. « Je veux savoir ce qu'il advient de Remus »

regardait Hermione avec sympathie mais cela ne faisait que de la rendre encore plus furieus. « Cela donne au Ministère le pouvoir d'enregistrer les personnes qu'ils appellent affectueusement « demi-races » ».

« Dans quel but », demanda Hermione qui n'était plus sûre de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

la regarda fixement. « Tu sais très bien dans quel but, Hermione. »

Hermione serra ses poings à son siège. Elle voulait crier mais ne pouvait pas. Elle devait se contrôler.

" Le Décret 47 a été travaillé pendant un long moment" dit « je n'aurais jamais pensé que je verrai un jour passer cette loi »

"Vous saviez", dit Hermione d'un ton accusateur.

« Oui », repondit-il calmement

« Et vous en n'avez jamais parlé à Remus ? »

Mr. Potter se retourna inconfortablement. Hermione comprit immédiatement. « Vous lui avez dit », dit-elle doucement . « Il ne voulait pas que je sois au courant ». Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Cela signifie que James et Sirius le savaient aussi. Bon sang ! », cria-t-elle en frappant de son poing la chaise à côté d'elle. « Je ne suis plus une enfant. Pourquoi fait-il ça ? »

Au même moment, l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Hermione et se tournèrent et virent Sirius courir vers eux. Hermione se leva et alla à sa rencontre au milieu du couloir.

« Tu vas bien ? Où est Remus ? Est-ce que tu l'as déjà vu ? », demanda-t-il en inondant Hermione de questions.

« Comment pouvais-tu me cacher », déclara-t-elle amèrement.

« Tu connais la réponse », dit Sirius rapidement en ne se souciant pas de prétendre qu'il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir. « D'ailleurs, nous pensions que nous avions plus de temps ».

« Sirius, ils sont venus et l'ont emmené ce matin. Je ne sais pas où il est ou s'il va bien », s'effondra-t-elle et Sirius l'étreignit tendrement.

" Chut", chuchota-t-il. " Tout ira bien"

Hermione était tendu dans ses bras. « Sirius », murmura-t-elle avec frénésie. « MacNair, l'un des sorciers qui est venu ce matin, est un Mangemort. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent. « Es-tu sûre ? Qu'est ce que je dis, bien sûr que tu le sais. » Il s'interrompit pour un moment. « Il ne lui fera rien. Il est sous les ordres du Ministre et non sous ceux de Voldemort ».

« J'ai peur », murmura-t-elle.

« Tout ira bien, je te le promet ». Sirius conduit Hermione à . « Je suis venu dès que j'ai vu votre message, monsieur. Que puis-je faire ? »

« Rien pour l'instant, j'ai envoyé la réceptionniste vérifier qu'ils l'emmenaient bien ici. Je vais voir si je peux y aller et être avec lui ».

Comme par hasard, la receptionniste émergea de la porte, et tous les trois s'avancèrent vers elle. « Il est interrogé en ce moment même », dit elle rapidement.

« Quelle salle d'interrogatoire ? », demanda ?

« Numéro7, mais vous ne pouvez pas y aller », dit elle avec une voix nerveusement aigue.

« Regarde-moi », il passa la porte et Hermione le suivit. « Non Hermione, tu restes ici. »

« Non, je veux y aller avec vous », protesta-t-elle.

« Sirius », dit avant de disparaitre derrière la porte suivit par une réceptionniste qui hurlait.

Hermione alla pour le suivre mais Sirius la retint. « Laisse-moi y aller », dit elle en se débattant.

« Hermione laisse gérer cela. Tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses. »

« Comment les choses pourraient être pires ? »

« S'ils connaissaient la nature exacte de tes relations avec Remus, cela pourrait bien », déclara-t-il.

« Et bien je serais prête à parier qu'ils n'ont plus aucun doute sur la nature exacte de nos relations vu la façon que je leur ai répondu ce matin avec seulement son tee-shirt. »

Sirius rougit légèrement et fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que notre relation à avoir avec tout ça ? »

" Il s'agit du décret 47. Il interdit aux demi-races de vivre et de se marier avec des sang-purs. »

« Demi-race », ria-t-elle amèrement. « Tu veux dire loup-garous ».

« Pas seulement les loup-garous. Tous ceux supposés être des demi-races comprenant les vampires, les géants, les gobelins, les trolls et les centaures ».

« Mais je ne suis pas une sang pure. Je suis une née moldue. »

« Oui mais personne ne le sait, et la dernière chose que nous ayons besoin c'est que quelqu'un fouille dans ta filiation. »

« C'est un cauchemar », gémit elle. « Quoi d'autre ce décret impose-t-il ? »

Sirius soupira. « Presque tout », dit il. " Il dicte où Remus pourra vivre, quel genre de travail il pourra exercer, et…", il se tut.

« Quoi ? » le pressa Hermione

« le Décret 47 empêche les demi-races de se reproduire. »

« Quoi ? », haleta Hermione « Ce n'est pas sérieux ? »

« Je suis désolé »

« Mais si ce décret est maintenu, les Géants et les Centaures vont mourir, sans parler des Gobelins et des Trolls. Comment peuvent-ils espérer faire appliquer cette loi ? »

« Ils ne peuvent pas », dit Sirius amèrement. « Mais j'aimerais être présent lorsqu'ils essaieront ».

« Ce ne sont que des préjugés », dit Hermione. « Ils pensent que les demi races sont plus suscepitbles d'être du côté de Voldemort donc ils essaient de les supprimer. Ne comprennent-ils pas que c'est le meilleur moyen de les retourner contre nous ? Et bien ils ne vont pas nous empêcher, Remus et moi, de fonder une famille si c'est ce que nous voulons. »

« Hermione, comment ça se fait que tu sois si surprise ? Cette loi n'existe pas dans le futur ? »

« Non », dit elle lentement. « Il y a des lois mais pas aussi envahissante que celle-ci ». Elle fronça les sourcils, et se mit à réfléchir. « Cela signifie que c'est de ma faute. J'ai fait quelque chose qui a provoqué cela. Mais, qu', qu'ai-je pu faire pour changer les choses si radicalement ? »

« Arrête », ordonna Sirius. « Tu te rappelles ce que Dumbledore a dit . Tu ne peux pas te reprocher ce qui va se passer. En aucune manière, tu aurais pu savoir comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec toi-même. »

Hermione essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et posa sa tête sur les épaules de Sirius. Il l'entoura de son bras et la serra.

Ils restèrent assis pendant des heures. Finalement James et Lily arrivèrent et les rejoignirent dans leur veillée silencieuse. A neuf heures, lorsqu'Hermione était sur le point de sombrer, et Remus émergèrent à l'extrémité du couloir. Hermione se leva et se jeta dans les bras de Remus. Il l'étreignit un long moment, elle ne pleurait pas.

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, elle scruta son visage. Il avait l'air si fatigué. « Tu dois être affamé », dit elle. « Je te ramène à la maison, te prépare à manger et te met au lit ».

Il sourit plein de reconnaissance mais dit « Nous ne pouvons pas, Hermione. »

Son cœur s'arrêta, elle savait qu'il allait mettre un terme à leur relation au nom de la chevalerie ou d'autres tentatives malavisées de faire les choses bonnes. « Ne fais pas ça », l'avertit elle calmement. « Pas ici ».

Il ferma les yeux las. Il sut exactement ce qu'elle pensait . « Nous ne pouvons pas aller à la maison parce que nous devons aller à Poudlard, ma chérie. Rien de ce qu'ils pouvaient me faire, me ferait te quitter », murmura-t-il.

Elle pleura silencieusement dans ses bras afin de ne laisser personne d'autre voir ses larmes. « Je t'aime ».

« Je sais », dit il. « Je t'aime aussi. »

" Allons y tout le monde", pressa

« Pas si vite, Potter », dit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent et firent face à MacNair. Sirius, James et Lily se levèrent et rejoignirent Remus, Hermione et .

« Nous avons dit que nous voulions échanger quelques mots avec la fille », dit MacNair.

Hermione sentit Remus resserrer son étreinte. « Il faudra me passer sur le corps », grogna Remus. mit une main sur l'épaule de Remus pour le faire taire.

« Vous avez déjà eu beaucoup, MacNair. Vous avez déjà dépassé les limites de votre autorité en enlevant Remus. Le décret permet aux parties persécutées de venir de leurs propres moyens, et non d'être enlevées de chez eux. Hermione est en droit de refuser de parler avec vous. »

MacNair rit. « Ecoutez vous, les parties persécutées. Vous avez de la chance que les gens ne nous donnent pas la permission de traiter les demi races comme les animaux qu'ils sont.

« Salaud », dit Sirius énervé. James et Lily ont dû rapidement s'emparer de lui pour l'empêcher d'attaquer MacNair.

« Et bien, bonjour Black », ricana MacNair. « Je n'avais pas vu que étais là. Passe le bonjour à ta mère de ma part ».

« Qu'importe, que nous le faisons maintenant ou plus tard », poursuivi MacNair, « nous parlerons avec la fille. Si elle est une sang de bourbe, elle pourra continue cette sordide relation avec le loup garou aussi longtemps qu'elle ne soit pas en cloque. Mais si elle l'est », MacNair sourit mechamment. « Nous pouvons aussi bien prendre soin de cela »

Remus s'écarta d'Hermione et essaye de s'élancer vers MacNair.

« Non », hurla-t-elle, en maintenant son emprise sur lui. « Ce n'est certainement pas la peine », dit elle en l'éloignant.

« Si vous vous approchez d'elle, je vous tue », dit il à MacNair par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne l'emmène.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, mon garçon, une menace contre un officiel du ministère ? »

« Non, pas du tout », répondit en poussant le petit groupe dans l'ascenseur. « Je suis sûr que avez mal entendu ».

« Je suis certain que vous avez raison, Potter. A plus tard, ma chérie ! », appela-t-il lorsque qu'ils battaient en retraite et Hermione du garder son emprise sur Remus.

Lorsqu'il fut dans l'ascenseur, Remus nicha fermement Hermione dans ses bras. « Je ne les laisserai jamais s'approcher de toi, ma chérie. Cela n'arrivera pas. »

« Ne pense pas à ça maintenant »,dit-elle rassurante. « Ils ne peuvent pas nous blesser. »

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le principal étage, ils furent accueillis dans une agitation absolue. D'un côté, il y avait une foule de sorcières et sorciers, la plupart d'entre eux avaient peur et prenaient les enfants dans leurs bras. De l'autre côté, il y avait un groupe de gobelins en colère qui était poussé par des fonctionnaires du Ministère.

interrogea ce groupe et se sépara du reste de son groupe. « Je reviens tout de suite, les enfants ».Il se déplaça rapidement vers le groupe et s'entretenu avec un membre du personnel du Ministère. Ensuite, il sépara l'un des gobelins du groupe et échangea quelques mots avec lui avant de les rejoindre.

« Allons-y », dit il.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, papa ? » demanda James.

« La procédure d'enregistrement a commencé »

« Vous ne voulez pas dire que tous ces sorcières et sorciers sont des loup garou et des vampires ? » demanda Lily. « Et que dire des enfants ? »

« Ils le sont », dit , « ou un membre de leur famille l'est »

« C'est juste cruel », déclara Lily.

« Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le réseau des cheminées pour aller à Poudlard », dit calmement. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent où nous allons. Nous allons transplaner à Pré-au-Lard puis nous marcherons jusqu'à Poudlard.

Moins d'une heure et demie plus tard, ils faisaient leur retour au château. Hermione souriait pour la première fois de la journée lorsqu'elle entra dans le château. Dumbledore les accueillit dans le hall d'entrée. « Je vous attendais depuis des heures », dit il et Hermione se sentit nerveuse lorsqu'elle remarqua l'apparent malaise dans ses yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Dumbledore inquiet auparavant.

« Inévitable, malheureusement », déclara . « Peut être devrions nous aller dans votre bureau, Albus. »

Professeur Dumbledore et parlèrent sur le chemin vers le bureau du directeur. « C'est une tournure inattendue des évènements », dit Dumbledore. « Mais nous nous sommes préparés. Lorsque j'ai reçu votre message, j'ai contacté le chef de la banque des Gringott's et envoya un message à Hagrid pour lui dire de revenir immédiatement ».

« Avez-vous contacté Firenze ? »

« Les Centaures n'ont pas accepté notre invitation ».

« Je ne peux pas dire que je sois surpris », soupira . « Ils ont toujours été arrogants. Ce décret ne fait que renforcer cette opinion. J'ai parlé avec Grypphorn pour savoir comment c'était passé son interrogatoire. Il fut réticent mais a accepté de nous rencontrer. »

Ils atteignirent le bureau de Dumbledore et s'installèrent dans les fauteuils disponibles.

« Je ne voudrais pas vous interrompre tous les deux », dit Hermione amèrement. « Mais je veux savoir qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que deux fonctionnaires du ministère sont venus ce matin dans notre maison et ont pris Remus. Et maintenant je découvre que le ministère a passé une loi leur donnant le droit de faire Dieu sait quoi et vous tous étaient au courant et personne n'ait venu m'en parlé. »

« Hermione », commença Sirius méfiant

« Tais-toi, Sirius »,dit hargneusement Hermione. Elle se tourna vers Remus. « Si tu me caches encore quelque chose comme ça… », elle s'interrompit en ne voulant pas terminer sa menace. Puis elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe. « Cela vaut pour chacun d'entre vous ».

« Hermione », commença Remus calmement. « Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter lorsqu'il n'y a rien que tu ne puisses faire ».

« C'est une excuse à la con et tu le sais », dit elle en baissant la voix. « Je ne suis pas ton enfant. Je suis ta fiancée et je n'ai pas besoin que tu me protèges. »

Remus ferma les yeux dans la défaite.

Elle se tourna vers le reste du groupe, tous la scrutais, choqués. Mais elle se fichait bien d'avoir annoncé ses fiançailles avec Remus. Elle voulait juste prendre les mesures qui s'imposaient. « Alors qu'allons nous faire pour arrêter tout ça ? »

« Nous n'y pouvons rien », dit James tranquillement. « C'est fini ».

« Je ne peux accepter cela », dit Hermione. « Si j'ai bien appris quelque choses ces dernières années, c'est que rien n'est permanent. »

« Qu'est ce que tu propose que l'on fasse, Hermione ? Déclencher une guerre sur un autre front », demanda en colère Sirius. « Grâce au Ministère, les personnes dans cette interdiction vont rejoindre Voldemort. Son nombre va doubler et nous sommes déjà en infériorité numérique. »

« Tu as beaucoup de confiance en nous », dit Remus doucement.

« Je n'ai pas dit toi, mon pote », dit Sirius immédiatement. « Tu sais bien que je ne l'ai pas dit »

« Que voulais-tu dire alors », demanda Remus.

« Allez, vous deux, ne vous battez pas », implora Lily. « Nous devons nous serrer les coudes. »

« Lily a raison »,prit la parole Dumbledore. « Nous devons nous unir dans ce travail. Nous ne sommes pas complètement pas préparés », les rassura-t-il. « Bien que je dois admettre qu'à la vitesse que cela se passe, c'est assez surprenant ».

« Les gens ont peur », déclara . « Et malheureusement, les demi races sont assimilés comme étant du côté du mal »

« Pouvons nous arrêter de parler de cela » demanda amèrement Hermione. « C'est aussi insultant qu'être traité de sang de bourbe ».

Après quelques minutes Dumbledore se mit à parler. « Il y a peu de choses que nous pouvons faire ce soir. J'ai pris contact avec les gobelins et étendu l'invitation aux centaures. Les decisions sur nos manières de procéder seront prises ensuite. Ce que suggère maintenant est que nous allons tous manger et aller au lit. Demain sera un jour très long ».

Vu que personne ne protesta, tous se levèrent et quittèrent le bureau. « Hermione, Remus, restez s'il vous plait. Nous retrouverons le reste du groupe dans la Grande Entrée. J'ai demandé aux elfes de maison de préparer de la nourriture. »

Remus et Hermione se ressayèrent et il tendit le bras et lui prit la main. « Tu vas bien, Remus ? " demanda Dumbledore.

Il hocha la tête.

"Hermione?"

"Bien sûr je ne suis pas indemne », dit Hermione. « Dumbledore ce décret ne devrait pas exister. Il n'existe pas à mon époque. » Elle couvrit ses yeux avec sa main. « Comment est-ce arrivé », se demanda –t-elle à elle-même. « Qu'est ce qui l'a déclenché ? »

« J'imagine que c'est l'attaque de l'école à la fin de l'année », dit Fumbleore doucement.

Hermione pris en compte cela. « Le seul endroit que Voldemort n'ait jamais osé d'attaquer fut Poudlard. », dit elle lentement. « C'était un endroit sûr. Les parents des sorciers pouvaient envoyer leurs enfants à l'école en toute sécurité. Ce n'est plus le cas après l'attaque.

« Ils ont besoin d'autre chose qu'un lieu pour se sentir en sécurité », dit Remus.

« Grâce à Hermione, cependant, au final nous connaissons la réel source de ce décret. J'ai pris contact avec quelques amis au sein du ministère et les principaux partisans de ce décrets sont les personnes que nous savons qu'ils sont des Mangemorts ».

« Qui ? », demanda Hermione.

« Les Malefoy,Rodulphus Lestrange », il s'interrompit « les Black », termina-t-il lentement.

Hermione fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Sirius est au courant? »

Dumbledore hocha tristement la tête.

« L'un des sorciers qui est venu ce main était un Mangemort ».

« Lequel ? », demanda Remus curieusement.

« MacNair. »

« Ce n'est pas surprenant », déclara Dumbledore.

« Il était celui qui était si insistant pour parler avec toi » dit Remus à Hermione. « Ils revenaient sans cesse à toi tout le long de mon interrogatoire », dit il doucement.

Dumbledore leva les yeux brusquement. « Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Hermione était avec moi quand ils sont venus. MacNair voulait savoir qui elle était. »

« Que lui avez-vous dit ? » demanda Dumbledore

« Le moins possible », répondit Remus. « Je lui ai dit qu'elle une amie en visite dans l'école. »

« Quoi d'autre voulaient-ils savoir ? » demanda Dumbledore.

« Ils voulaient savoir depuis combien de temps nous nous connaissions et qui étaient ses parents, mais j'ai refusé de répondre. Ensuite MacNair a dit que si je persistais à être peu coopératif, il s'arrangerait pour parler avec elle en face à face.

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils suspectent quelque chose », demanda Hermione au professeur Dumbledore.

Dumbledore soupira. « Je commence à penser qu'ils le pourraient ».

« Mais qui », demanda-t-elle, « le Ministère ou Voldemort. »

« Si l'on se base sur l'attaque de l'école je dirais Voldemort. Il y a une période de trente jours qui permet aux races mélangées de se soumettre à l'enregistrement. Le décret 47 ne donne pas au Ministère l'autorité d'enlever des suspects de leur foyer s'ils ne sont pas des menaces connues. »

« Est-ce que Remus est une menace connue ? »

« Il ne l'est pas », dit Dumbledore ostensiblement. « Mais pour Voldemort, il pourrait l'être. Il a dû envoyer MacNair pour enlever Remus en utilisant l'autorité qui lui était donné par le décret 47. Cela est peut être un avertissement. Nous savons déjà que Peter a informé Voldemort sur ton arrivée inattendue à l'école et comment les choses ont changé depuis ton arrivée. Je crains que vous ne soyez pas aussi discrets que nous le pensions ».

« Alors que devons nous faire maintenant », demanda Hermione.

« J'aimerais que tous les deux vous vous installez à Poudlard. »

« Pour combien de temps ? » demanda Remus

« Indéfiniment »

« Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça, monsieur », dit Remus, « je ne vais pas caché comme un enfant effrayé. »

« Remus », commença Hermione.

« Non, oublies ça Hermione. Nous n'allons pas faire quelque chose dont nous avons honte. Tu m'as appris cela. Tu as dit que j'ai le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé et je serais damné si je laisse une loi m'arrêter. »

« Professeur Dumbledore ne nous a pas demandé de faire ça », insista-t-elle. « Mais les choses ne sont plus sûres maintenant. Qu'est ce qui les empêcherait de te prendre encore si l'envie les prenait ? Je ne peux pas te perdre. »

« Remus, la pleine lune est dans quatre jours. La loi requière que vous devez vous soumettre au Ministère pour une surveillance de deux jours. Vous voulez vraiment que la transformation se passe dans ces conditions ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Remus, s'il te plait », implora Hermione.

Il la regarda et essuya une larme sur sa joue. « Ok », accepta-t-il. « Nous resterons. »

Ils rejoignirent les autres pour le diner, mais personne ne mangea beaucoup. Ils étaient trop fatigués. Il était temps d'aller au lit et les cinq amis allèrent à la tour de Gryffondor et montèrent au vieux dortoir des garçons.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que les filles soient finalement autorisées ici et que je n'en ai pas une dans mon lit », se plaint Sirius lorsque tout le monde préparait les lits. James et Sirius rirent . Hermione et Remus se glissèrent dans son ancien lit et se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et James et Lily firent de même.

Ils parlèrent tous pendants quelques minutes, mais Hermione s'allongea tranquillement, ses bras autour de la taille de Remus et sa tête sur son épaule. Des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son visage à cause du poids des événements. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi impuissante qu'aujourd'hui. Remus remarqua tout de suite qu'elle pleurait. Il souhaita rapidement bonne nuit à ses amis et ferma les rideaux autour d'eux.

Il l'étreignit tendrement et lui chuchota des mots pour la rassurer. « Je t'aime, Hermione », murmura-t-il. « Aussi longtemps que je t'aurais, je me fiche de ce que le reste du monde peut bien penser ».

« Je t'aime aussi », dit elle en inclinant sa tête et en lui plantant un long et tendre baiser. « Je suis désolée que ce soit arrivé », murmura-t-elle.

« J'ai entendu ce que tu as dit là haut et je sais comment tu le ressens. Ce n'est pas de ta faute et je ne veux pas que tu reproche quelque chose. Tu m'as bien entendu ? »

« Remus », commença-t-elle.

« Non, Hermione, ne dis rien. Tu ne sais pas à quel point je remercie Dieu tous les jours pour t'avoir amené à notre époque. Je ferais n'importe quoi si la contrepartie serait de m'endormir toutes les nuits à tes côtés. »

Elle soupira, heureuse. « Je ressens la même chose ».

« C'est vrai ? »

Elle se redressa et le regarda dans les yeux. « Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. »

« Je suppose que je me demande encore si tu partirais si tu le pouvais. »

« Arrête de te le demander », dit elle en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois. « Nous allons nous marier et jamais je ne te quitterais. »

Voilà le premier chapitre que j'ai traduit, il est très long ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Estelle


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapitre 35 :**

Hermione courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard a une vitesse étonnante. Elle glissa lorsqu'elle tourna, mais se rattrapa avant de réellement tomber. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se redressa lentement et descendit lentement dans la salle mais aussi rapide qu'elle le pouvait. Elle examina le couloir mais ne voyait personne. Elle avait presque atteint le bout du couloir lorsque quelque chose l'attrapa par derrière.

« Je t'ai attrapé ! »

Hermione hurla et essaya de se débattre mais elle était fermement tenue. « C'est bon », rit elle. « Tu as gagné. »

" C'est vrai", dit Remus, " Maintenant tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à dire ? »

« Non », dit Hermione en le défiant.

Remus chatouilla sa cage thoracique ce qui entraina les hurlements et les rires d'Hermione. « Dis-le » demanda-t-il.

« Okay », haleta-t-elle. « Okay, je vais le dire » Remus arrêta de la chatouiller et permit à Hermione de reprendre son souffle. Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Tu sais plus de choses sur le château que moi », admit elle à contrecoeur .

« Et ne l'oublie pas », ajouta Remus.

« Miss Granger », se fit entendre une voix forte. « que faîtes vous ? »

Remus et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir le professeur McGonagall qui se tenait à quelques mètres d'eux, les mains sur les hanches avec une intonation sévère dans la voix.

Remus lâcha immédiatement Hermione et tous les deux se mirent face à leur ancien professeur.

« Désolé professeur », marmonna Hermione.

« On dirait une paire d'Hypogriffes déchaînés », dit-elle sévèrement.

« Nous n'avions pas réalisé qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans cette partie du château », tenta d'expliquer Remus.

« J'étais en route pour le bureau du directeur pour des affaires concernant l'Ordre », répondit le professeur McGonagall.

« Le directeur a été appelé hors de Poudlard, Professeur », dit Hermione. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

Professeur McGonagall la regarda perturbée. « Non ma chère, ça va aller. Je vais laisser au directeur un message ». Elle se détourna des jeunes gens et continua le long du couloir.

« C'était bizarre », commenta Hermione une fois que le professeur McGonagall fut hors de portée de voix.

Remus leva un sourcil pour indiquer qu'il ne trouvait en rien le comportement du professeur bizarre.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait dire à Dumbledore qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous dire ? », se demanda Hermione.

Remus rit. « Beaucoup de choses », répondit il. « Je suis sûr qu'il y a pleins de choses dont nous ne sommes pas au courant ».

« Je déteste ne pas savoir », dit Hermione. Elle regarda longuement le couloir où le professeur MacGonagall avait disparu.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Remus prudemment.

Hermione se tourna vers Remus, ses joues rougirent. « A rien », marmonna-t-elle.

Remus croisa les bras. « Dis-le », exigea-t-il.

Hermione soupira. « Je pensais juste qu'il ne serait pas tellement un problème de vérifier et de voir le message du professeur McGonagall à Dumbledore. Je dois avoir le mot de passe de son bureau. »

« Hermione ! » s'exclama Remus avec une voix choquée.

« Peu importe », dit Hermione en agitant la main. « C'était juste une pensée comme ça. Viens. Allons faire un tour dehors ». Elle prit la main de Remus et l'emmena ailleurs en faisant semblant de changer de sujet. En vérité, elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à cela. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer Remus à Harry et Ron. Ils n'auraient pas hésité une seconde à aller découvrir le contenu du message. Leur curiosité avait toujours dépassé sa propre curiosité. Il se passa du temps avant qu'Hermione oublie la mystérieuse façon d'agir du professeur MacGonagall.

« James et moi, nous avons décidé de le faire », annonça Lily.

Hermione sourit d'où elle était assise. Lily avait rendu une visite nocturne à Hermione à Poudlard. Lily l'avait affairée dans la chambre d'Hermione et Remus.

« Excuse-moi, tu disais ? » demanda Hermione

« Il ne veut pas attendre plus longtemps », dit Lily. « Ca le rend fou. Il est si tendu entre les entrainements d'Aurors et les affaires de l'Ordre. Nous devons le faire et au plus vite. »

Hermione commença à rire. « Comme c'est romantique. »

« Quoi ? »demanda Lily en mettant les mais sur ses hanches.

« Rien », lui répondit Hermione. Elle essayait d'effacer la grimace de son visage. « Je présume que tu parlais du mariage », s'aventura-t-elle.

« Bien sûr », répondit Lily, « de quoi d'autre pourrais-je bien parler ? »

Hermione leva les sourcils comme si la réponse était évidente.

Lily rougit. « Hermione ! », s'exlama-t-elle. « Tes idées sont vraiment mal places ! »

« De toute façon »,dit Hermione en essayant de revenir au mariage, « Toi et James avez décidé de vous marier simplement. »

« Oui », soupira Lily, heureuse. « Nos parents veulent organiser un grand mariage mais on a perdu le contrôle. Au début, nous voulions nous marier dans un mois puis ce fut repoussé de deux mois et maintenant nos parents pensent que nous devrions nous marier l'été prochain. »

« Qu'allez vous faire alors ? »

« James veut se marier la semaine prochaine », dit elle prudemment comme si elle avait peur qu'Hermione puisse lui reprocher.

« C'est faisable », répondit Hermione.

« Tu le penses », demanda Lily pleine d'espoir.

« Bien sûr », répondit Hermione. « Il va juste avoir un peu de travail. Je suppose que cela ne te gene pas que peu de personnes soient presents.

« Non », confirma Lily. « Du moment que toi, Remus et Sirius soyez présents nos serons heureux. Et nos parents, bien entendu », ajouta-t-elle avec hâte.

« Je ne suis jamais allée à un mariage de sorciers », dit Hermione, « Mais je suppose qu'il y a peu de différences qu'avec un mariage moldu. Cela ne devrait pas trop prendre de temps à préparer. »

« Tu vas m'aider, alors ? » , demanda Lily.

« Bien sur », répondit Hermione.

« Et tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur ? »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione. « J'en serais honorée », répondit-elle, heureuse.

Lily sourit largement. « Bien. Sirius sera le témoin de James. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle le savait déjà.

« Tu ne penses pas que Remus va être énervé ? James est très inquiet. Il veut vraiment que tout deux soient présents. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Lily », dit Hermione, « Remus comprend le lien qui unit James et Sirius. Ils sont comme des frères. Il ne leur en veut pas. Et je sais que ses relations avec Sirius n'ont pas été des plus cordiales et c 'est de ma faute. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. »

Lily sourit et se sentit rassuré mais son visage redevint inquiet.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? », demanda Hermione. « Quelque chose d'autre ? »

« C'est rien », répondit Lily.

« Il y a quelque chose », dit Hermione en se levant et en s'approchant de son amie. « Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi si quelque chose te contrarie. »

Lily se retourna. « Il y a beaucoup de choses à gérer. Je ne pense que je réalisais vraiment que je vais être mariée la semaine prochaine. »

Hermione rit. « Tu ne réalisais pas ».

« Bien sur que je réalisais, Je suppose, c'est juste… C'est juste que ça me semblait si loin depuis nos fiançailles. Ne te méprends pas, je veux me marier avec James. Je l'aime tellement. C'est juste…", elle s'interrompit.

« Quoi ? », demanda Hermione doucement en plaçant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Lily.

Lily se tourna vers Hermione. « Je vais me marier », déclara-t-elle.

« Oui », répondit Hermione.

Lily se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. « Toi et Remus habitez ensemble. »

Hermione était confuse avec ce brusque changement de conversation. « Oui », dit elle.

Lily rougit violemment. « Vous deux êtes proches », dit elle prudemment.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. « Que veux tu dire par là ? »

"C'est juste que James et moi n'avons jamais. Tout ça pour dire que nous sommes….Oh laisse tomber », dit elle en allant vers la porte. « C'est trop embarassant. »

Hermione comprit immédiatement. « Oh », soupira-t-elle. « Lily, attends », dit elle en attrapant le bras de son amie et la ramenant au milieu de la chambre. « Je pense comprendre. Toi et James vous n'avez jamais », elle prit une pause. « Tu sais », termina-t-elle sans grande conviction.

« Non, nous l'avons jamais fait », confirma Lily. « Nous avons fait des choses mais je voulais attendre que nous soyons mariés et James a été très compréhensif. Et maintenant qu'il a attendu qu'est ce qui se passera si je rate tout. Je n'ai aucune de ce que je fais. »

Hermione rit. « Tu ne vas pas tout rater. D'ailleurs, James n'a aucune expérience, tu ne pense pas ? »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Lily », s'exaspéra Hermione. « James est amoureux de toi depuis qu'il a onze ans. Crois moi. Il est aussi nerveux que toi. »

"Quand toi et Remus vos avez, enfin tu sais, vous étiez nerveux ? Tu peux ne pas répondre si tu n'en as pas envie », ajouta-t-elle avec hâte.

« C'est bon », dit Hermione, « J'aurais voulu avoir quelqu'un pour parler de ça. J'étais nerveuse mais autant que lui. Il fut mon premier, mon seul et je fus la sienne. Quand c'est arrivé, c'était à la fois effrayant et excitant mais aussi merveilleux. Je ne peux pas le décrire. L'important est que si toi et James êtes amoureux, vous serez dévoués l'un à l'autre. »

Lily soupira. « Tu as ne devrais pas avoir peur, pas avec James. Je sais qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour moi."

« Bien sur qu'il le fera », confirma Hermione. « je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu deux personnes qui s'aimaient autant que vous deux. »

Lily fit un calin à Hermione. « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait sans toi. Tes anciens amis doivent te manquer terriblement. »

Hermione avait la gorge serrée et luttait pour ne pas pleurer.

Le mariage de James et Lily fut simple mais une belle union. James fut nerveux tout le matin avec seulement Sirius et Remus pour le calmer et ils semblaient prendre plus de plaisir à le taquiner qu'à réellement le calmer.

Lily résista mieux le matin de son mariage. Hermione n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi calme et tranquille. Et lorsque James l'a vu marcher vers lui, il fut inondé par un sentiment de bonheur.

La cérémonie fut simple mais sincère. Hermione soutint le regard de Remus lorsque James et Lily échangèrent leurs veux et ne détourna pas les yeux pendant l'échange comme si elle lui promettait la même chose.

Bien qu'ayant eu qu'une semaine de préparation Hermione, Lily et les deux mères réussirent à organiser une réception très animée après le mariage. Tous les membres de l'Ordre y ont participé ainsi que des anciens étudiants de Poudlard. Bien avant que la fête se termine, James et Lily se faufilèrent avec la complicité de Sirius, Hermione et Remus.

Les cinq amis passèrent quelques minutes ensemble avant que James et Lily partent pour leur lune de miel. Ils étaient tous très heureux d'être ensemble mais aussi un peu triste. Ils ressentaient que le mariage de James et Lily signifiait la fin de quelque chose, mais ils ne savaient pas exactement de quoi. Hermione commença à ressentir vraiment qu'ils étaient en train de devenir des adultes, et non plus des adolescents qui essayaient désespérément d'agir comme des adultes. Elle se sentit nostalgique, sentant que quelque chose d'important allait arriver sans que les deux personnes avec lesquelles elle pensait partager sa vie ne soient là. Bien qu'elle était heureuse. Harry et Ron étaient comme un appel à sa conscience qui lui rappelait tout ce qu'elle devait faire.

Hermione était penchée sur son bureau, travaillant fébrilement sur un rapport qu'elle devait rendre à la fin de la journée à Dumbledore. Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent le mariage de James et Lily, les Mangemorts avaient augmenté la fréquence de leurs attaques. La marque des Ténèbres était apparue sur trois maisons différentes de sorciers et la communauté des sorciers était dans une grande panique.

L'Ordre n'avait jamais été aussi occupé. Dumbledore organisait des patrouilles dans les quartiers où il y avait une forte concentration de familles de sorciers, mais ils n'étaient simplement pas assez. Ils étaient facilement deux fois moins nombreux.

Hermione allait presque crier de frustration lorsqu'elle roula le morceau de parchemin en boule et le jeta par terre. Dumbledore lui avait demandé d'analyser les endroits où les Mangemorts avaient frappé afin de voir si il y avait un lien et un moyen de prédire où ils allaient attaqué la fois prochaine.

Hermione commença à écrire une fois de plus et fut rapidement absorbé par son travail. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne remarqua pas Remus entrer dans la pièce.

« Hermione », dit il doucement.

« Juste une seconde, mon cœur, je dois finir ca », répondit Hermione sans même lever la tête.

« Hermione », dit il une nouvelle fois et quelque chose dans sa voix lui fit le regarder. Remus était pale et avait les yeux rouges comme s'il avait pleuré.

« Quoi ?», demanda Hermione sentant une terreur soudaine remplir son cœur.

« Tu dois venir avec moi, maintenant », dit-il avec une voix rauque

Elle secoua la tête. « Quoi ? », répéta-t-elle. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Dumbledore …. », commença-t-il avec une voix cassée

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers lui. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Dis moi ».

Remus prit une grande inspiration et essaya de ressaisir. « Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir et de te chercher ». Il plongea son regard dans le sien et il sut qu'elle ne bougerait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas au courant de tout.

« Les frères Prewitt étaient supposés soulager les Potter qui prenaient leur patrouille dans le Little Hangleton ».

Hermione hocha la tête. Une partie de son travail était de savoir où se trouvaient tous les membres de l'Ordre à tel moment. « Continue », le pressa-t-elle.

Remus se racla la gorge. « Ils sont allés là bas et les Potter ne s'y trouvaient pas. »

Hermione soupira et se couvrit la bouche. « Non », murmura-t-elle.

« Nous ne savons encore rien », dit Remus rapidement mais sa voix manquait de conviction.

« Est-ce que James et Lily sont revenus ? » demanda-t-elle.

Remus secoua la tête. « Ils sont supposés rentrer de leur lune de miel demain ». Il prit sa main et la conduit dans la pièce. « Dumbledore a envoyé des membres de l'Ordre pour commencer des recherches ».

« Qu'est ce qu'il veut qu'on fasse ? » demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit-il. « Il m'a juste demandé de t'amener à lui ». Remus dirigea Hermione sur le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. Il y avait trois autres membres de l'Ordre avec lui lorsqu'ils arrivèrent : Hagrid, le professeur McGonagall et Benjy Fenwick.

« Ah, bien Hermione », dit Dumbledore lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Hermione était frappé de voir à quel point il paraissait âgé. C'était comme si la guerre les vieillissait tous à un rythme alarmant. « était sur le point de nous donner des nouvelles. »

Hermione tourna immédiatement tout son attention sur le petit homme mince appelé Benjy Fenwick.

« Malheureusement », commença-t-il. « Il n'y pas grand-chose à signaler. Nous avons interrogé quelques uns des habitants moldus et bon nombre d'entre eux se rappellent avoir vu un home et une femme correspondant à la description des Potter, mais aucun n'a vu quelque chose de mystérieux ».

Personne ne parla. Hermione pouvait sentir le malaise dans la pièce. Après un moment, Dumbledore se racla la gorge. « Merci Benjy. Je sais que que vous êtes impatient de reprendre les recherché de sorte que nous ne vous retenons pas ».

Benjy hocha la tête et quitta rapidement la pièce.

« J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Monsieur le Directeur », dit Hagrid d'un ton bourru, « un très mauvais pressentiment. »

« Nous devons informer le jeune et Miss Evans immédiatement », dit le professeur McGonagall.

« », corrigea Dumbledore. « Et oui, ils doivent en être informés maintenant. »

« Ils sont encore en lune de miel », l'interrompit Remus. « Ils doivent rentrer demain ».

« Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons attendre », dit Dumbledore. « Quelqu'un doit aller les chercher. »

« J'irais », se proposa Hermione.

« En fait », dit Dumbledore calmement. « Je veux que vous allez voir Sirius. Lui aussi doit être mis au courant, et je pense qu'il accueillera la nouvelle plus facilement si elle vient de vous. Il étai très proche des Potter, comme un second fils. »

« Je vais aller voir James et Lily », proposa Remus. « Je suis sur qu'ils reviendront immédiatement. Dois-je les amener ici ? »

« Oui », répondit Dumbledore, « le plus vite possible. Ils sont peut être tous les deux en danger. » Il se tourna vers Hermione. « Vous devez calmer Sirius et l'emmener à Poudlard. »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle savait très bien ce qui pouvait arriver si Sirius perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. « Je vais voir Sirius maintenant. »

« Bien », dit Dumbledore. « Tous les deux soyez prudents. » Remus et Hermione se dirigèrent hors du bureau. Ils se séparèrent au village du Pré-au-Lard et s'étreignirent, puis tous deux transplanèrent vers leurs destinations.

Hermione arriva à l'appartement de Sirius qu'elle trouva sombre et silencieux. Elle alla vers la chambre et ouvra la porte aussi doucement que possible. Il s'était déjà endormi. Elle sourit lorsqu' elle remarqua sa manière de prendre tout le lit, enroulé dans les draps.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule en le secouant légèrement. « Sirius », murmura-t-elle.

Il bougea violemment en poussant sa main. Quand il eut retrouvé ses esprits et vu qui l'avait réveillé, il haleta. « Hermione, que fais tu ici ? »

« Sirius », commença-t-elle en essayant de garder son calme. « Quelque chose est arrivé. »

Il s'assit sur son lit. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il frénétiquement. « C'est Remus ? »

« Non », dit elle en secouant la tête. « Il va bien ainsi que James et Lily », ajouta-t-elle hativement.

« Alors quoi ?»

« C'est Mr. et Mrs. Potter. Ils ont disparu", dit elle rapidement pour n finir au plus vite. « Ils étaient en patrouille à Little Hangleton et lorsque que les frères Prewitt sont venus pour les relayer, ils ne les ont pas trouvé », elle s'arrêta en s'attendant à ce qu'il dise quelque chose, mais il n'en fit rien alors elle continua. « Dumbledore veut que nous allions à Poudlard pour attendre. »

La dernière phrase sembla remuer Sirius. Il sauta de son lit et attrapa sa baguette sur sa table de nuit. Puis il alla à son placard où il prit rapidement une paire de chaussures avant d'aller à la porte.

« Attends », dit Hermione. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Obtenir des réponses », répondit-il sauvagement.

« Des réponses ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je dois les retrouver. Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi, je leur dois bien cela. », dit Sirius.

« Mais Sirius », protesta Hermione. « A qui veux-tu poser des questions ? L'Ordre au complet est à leur recherche et personne n'a le moindre indice. »

« Alors je vais trouver quelqu'un qui en a », répondit Sirius en ouvrant la porte en arpentant le couloir de son immeuble. Hermione était sur ses talons.

Elle attrapa son bras pour l'arrêter mais sans le moindre effort il l'a repoussa. « Sirius , s'il te plait sois raisonnable. Tu vas te blesser. »

" Non je ne le serais pas", dit il rapidement. « Personne ne me blessera où j'irai. »

« Où vas-tu ? » , le questionna Hermione

« Je vais chez moi ».


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapitre 36 :**

Hermione s'était souvent demandé quelle direction sa vie avait prise. Elle était dans le passé depuis presqu'un an et était fiancée à son professeur de Defense contre les forces du mal de l'époque, elle était au milieu de la plus grande bataille de sorciers du siècle et une fois de plus elle se tenait devant le 12 Square Grimmault.

Il pleuvait et le Magicobus avait déposé Sirius et elle-même devant chez lui. Les cheveux d'Hermione étaient plaqués sur sa tête et de l'eau coulait sur les pointes. Sirius se tenait à ses côtés et regardait la maison sans faire le moindre mouvement. Son visage était éteint et ses yeux sombres, elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Il fit finalement un mouvement lorsqu'il la sentit frissonner à ses côtés. Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua à quel point elle était trempée comme s'il ne rendait pas compte qu'il pleuvrait des trombes.

« Allons-y, allons nous abriter de la pluie », dit il. Il marcha jusqu'à la maison et sonna à la porte.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? », demanda Hermione. « Tu veux les réveiller ? »

Sirius lui jeta un regard étrange. « Quoi ? », l'interrogea-t-il.

« Les portraits », dit Hermione. « Tu vas les réveiller ».

« Alors, » répondit-il.

Hermione fit une pause. « Les portraits », répéta-t-elle avec incertitude. « S'ils se réveillent… ». Elle fut interrompue lorsque la porte du Square Grimmault s'ouvrit.

Sirius mit une main dans le dos d'Hermione, la fit entrer avant de la suivre rapidement.

« Maître Black », dit une voix grave.

Hermione sursaute d'effroi. Elle regarda vers le bas et vit le vieil elf de maison des Black, en le regardant bien elle ne se souvenait pas qu'il était aussi sénile.

« Ou est mère, Kreaturr ?, lui demanda Sirius directement.

« Ma maîtresse est dans sa chambre », répondit Kreaturr.

« Et père ? », demanda Sirius.

« Le maître n'est pas à la maison ».

« Dis à ma mère que je suis ici avec une invitée », le commanda Sirius.

« Ma maîtresse a dit à Kreaturr de ne pas la déranger », dit Kreaturr.

« Je m'en fiche », dit Sirius, énervé. « Dis lui que je dois lui parler. Maintenant ! »

« Oui, Maître Black », fit Kreaturr à contre cœur. Il s'éloigna lentement dans la maison.

Sirius regarda Hermione qui était encore parcouru de frissons et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de séchage sur eux deux.

« Tu n'aurais pas du venir », fit il après un moment.

Hermione n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Elle n'avait pas eu envie de venir mais en même temps elle savait qu'elle le devait. Le Square Grimmault était l'un de ses endroits où il étai douloureux de s'y trouver. Il y avait tant de souvenirs. Ainsi elle lui posa une question pour changer de conversation.

« Tu penses vraiment que tes parents sont au courant de quelque chose sur les Potter ? »

Sirius haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sur, mais je dois essayer. »

Hermione acquiesça mais se sentit mal. Aucun des grands-parents d'Harry n' étaient vivants lorsque les Potter furent tués, sinon il n'aurait pas du aller vivre chez ses horribles oncle et tante, mais une partie d'Hermione espérait qu'elle avait changé assez de choses pour les sauver. Elle avait depuis quelques temps estimé que le futur était beaucoup moins certain depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Elle était quelque peu surprise que personne de Remus, Dumbledore ou Sirius ne lui avait demandé ce qui était arrivé aux Potter dans le futur. C'était comme s'ils avaient peur de la réponse.

Hermione étudia l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Sirius n'avait pas avancé plus loin dans la maison que le couloir. Les portraits étaient encore accrochés le long du couloir mais sans les rideaux. Elle regarda les différents portraits mais ils fixaient d'un air glacial comme s'ils rejetaient délibérément les personnes qui se trouvaient en face d'eux. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent finalement sur le portrait de la mère de Sirius, c'était celui qui lui avait fait le plus peur lorsqu'elle avait occupé la maison avec l'Ordre.

Le portrait était beau. Sa mère était frappante avec ses cheveux noirs, brillants et soignés, ses pommettes saillantes et ses lèvres charnues. Toutes traces de sa folie avaient disparu. La mère de Sirius la regarda mais ne dit rien.

Sirius agissait comme si aucuns des portraits n' étaient proches d'aux et les portraits agissaient de même.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Kreaturr réapparut dans le couloir. « Ma Maîtresse a dit que vous deviez quitter la maison », dit il presque heureux.

Sirius avança vers l'elfe jubilant. « Est-ce vrai », dit il en serrant les dents.

Hermione retint son souffle. Elle jura qu'elle pu voir la peur dans les yeux de l'elfe.

« Tu vas dire à ma mère que je ne partirai pas de cette maison tant que je ne l'aurais pas vu, s'il le faut j'attendrais toute la nuit », dit il en poussant Kreaturr. Hermione le suivit rapidement. Elle ne voulait pas être seule dans la maison.

« Tu devrais rester ici », dit Sirius calmement.

Hermione fut surprise qu'il réalise enfin qu'elle était là. « Je ne vais pas te laisser », lui répondit-elle tout aussi calme. « Mais es-tu sûr de vouloir le faire ? »

" Mes parents sont amis avec pratiquement tous les Mangemorts connus. Ils doivent savoir ce qui est arrivé aux Potter. »

" Mais ils ne sont pas des Mangemorts, Sirius ».

« Ca, nous ne le savons pas », dit Sirius avec un brin de soupçon.

« Je sais », dit elle doucement en posant sa main sur son bras.

« Mon frère était un Mangemort. », la contesta Sirius.

Mais tes parents ne le sont pas. Tu le sais bien. »

« Mes parents n'ont fait que de me mentir depuis ma naissance. »

« Sirius, qu'importe ce que tes parents sont, ils ne sont pas des Mangemorts », dit Hermione fermement.

Sirius la regarda dans les yeux. « S'il y a la moindre chance qu'ils sachent où sont les Potter », commença-t-il.

« Allons voir », dit Hermione en lui prenant la main de façon rassurante. Ils firent le reste du chemin main dans la main et Sirius ouvrit la chambre de sa mère sans même frapper.

Mrs. Black était assise devant sa coiffeuse. Elle regardait Sirius et Hermione à travers le mirroir.

« Bonjour mère », dit Sirius en la fixant dans le miroir.

« Je crois avoir dit à Kreaturr de vous faire partir », fut sa seule réponse. Elle retourna à son propre reflet et pris une brosse en argent et commença à se brosser les cheveux. « J'ai bien peur qu'il ne doive être puni », revassa-t-elle.

Le coeur d'Hermione se serra et trouva des excuses à l'elfe de maison, mais si Sirius ressentait quelque chose il ne montra rien.

« J'imagine que tu sais pourquoi je suis venu », dit Sirius en s'attaquant directement au vif du sujet.

« L'argent ? », le questionna-t-elle. « Non, ça ne peut pas être ça. Ton père et moi avons été informé que ton idiot d'oncle Aphard t'a légué une belle somme d'argent ». Elle posa sa brosse et pris autre chose mais Hermione ne pouvait pas voir de quoi il s'agissait. « Peut être as-tu retrouvé tes esprits et décidé de te faire pardonner tes erreurs et retourner vers ta famille ». Elle se retourna et Hermione recula involontairement . Hermione n'avait jamais des yeux comme ceux de Mrs. Black. Ils étaient sombres et presque complétément dépourvus de toute humanité. Les yeux de Sirius étaient aussi sombres, mais ils étincelaient de malice, de quelque chose de joyeux et intouchable.

Elle fixa maintenant Sirius avec ces yeux. « Tu perds ton temps. Aucuns de ton père ou moi ne te reconnais. Tu es seul au monde. Ton père sera le dernier des Black. »

Hermione eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait jamais vu aucun parent éprouver tant de haine envers ses enfants. Le soupir d'Hermione semble rappeler à qu'elle et Sirius n'étaient pas seuls dans la chambre. Ses lèvres formèrent un petit sourire.

« Tu n'a vraiment pas changé, mère. Tu as choisi de vivre dans la haine mais moi je le refuse. Je suis venu pour une chose et une fois que je l'aurais, je partirai et tu ne me reverras jamais », fit Sirius sourdement.

Sa mère le regarda mais ne parla pas.. Sans hésiter, Sirius continua. « Tu sais quelque chose sur la disparition des Potter ? »

Elle rit, un rire dur. « Sors », commanda-t-elle en se détournant.

« Dis-moi », exigea-t-il en avançant vers elle. « Dis-moi maintenant ».

« Imbécile», cracha-t-elle. « C'est ce qu'il arrive lorsqu'on mélange des sang de bourbe et des traîtres à leur sang. Vous allez tous disparaître un par un. Ton frère Regulus avait du courage. C'était un homme qui savait comment atteindre le pouvoir. Toi, Sirius, tu es un lâche, trop peur de tendre la main et d'y attraper ce qui t'est dû. »

Sirius secoua la tête. « Regulus est mort », dit-il amérement. « Mon frère était un imbécile, croyant toutes les absurdités que toi et père vomissez à tout bout de champs. Et il est mort en imbécile. »

En un instant, la main de Mrs. Black traversa l'air et la claqua contre la joue de son fils. Sa tête fut projetée sur le côté et lorsqu'il se ressaisit, Hermione pu voir du sang sur sa joue. « Honte à ma chair », cria . « Traître, infect… »

« Stop », cria Hermione en se positionnant devant Sirius. Elle ne pouvait pas les laisser le blesser. Elle savait qu'ils lui avaient déjà causé des problèmes et elle sera damnée s'ils n'essaient pas encore et elle ne pourrait pas le protéger. « Quel genre de mère êtes-vous ? », cracha-t-elle. « Avez-vous la moindre idée de l'homme qu'est votre fils ? Il vaut mieux que tout l'arbre généalogique Black. Vous tous n'êtes rien d'autre que des êtres faibles et odieux. »

« Sortez de cette maison », continua-t-elle à crier. « Je ne veux pas que cette saleté marche dans ces couloirs ».

« Dis nous ce que tu sais sur les Potter et nous partirons », exigea Sirius.

« Rigel », cria-t-elle. « Rigel ».

Hermione sentit Sirius se tendre derrière elle et se tourna vers lui d'un air interrogateur. Sirius avait viré au blanc et commençait en fait à tirer Hermione vers l'arrière. Elle lui permit de la pousser hors de la chambre mais ils furent arrêtés par un grand homme imposant qui bloquait la porte.

Sirius poussa Hermione derrière lui et elle pu le sentir tremblé. Cela la perturba. Même s'ils avaient fait face à Voldemort ensemble, elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius changé à ce point. Il avait été courageux et fort. Maintenant, elle pouvait sentir sa peur, il était presque noyé par cette peur prête à le consumer.

« Quel est le sens de ceci », demanda l'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte.

« Père », fit Sirius d'une voix rauque. « On nous a dit que tu n'étais pas à la maison. »

« Pourquoi es-tu dans cette maison ? »demanda Rigel Black.

Sirius ne répondit pas.

« Parle mon garçon », menaça son père dangereusement.

Hermione tenta désespérément de garder sa peur au plus profond d'elle-même. Rigel Black n'était pas plus grand que Sirius, et il ne se semblait pas peser beaucoup plus, mais il semblait les dominer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un grand homme mais plutôt que Sirius était devenu un petit garçon.

« Il est venu se renseigner sur le sort des Potter », dit derrière son fils et Hermione.

Les yeux noirs de Rigel Black ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Sirius et Sirius n'avait d'autre choix que de maintenir son regard. « Les Potter sont morts », dit-il froidement. « Maintenant sors de ma maison et ne reviens jamais. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Il avait annoncé la mort des Potter de telle manière que tout espoir avait quitté son cœur. Le ton indifférent, comme s'il delivrait un bulletin météo, frôlait la contradiction.

Elle était si proche de Sirius que son corps en touchait plusieurs parties et lorsque son père fit l'annonce, tous les muscles de Sirius se serrèrent. Il se jeta sur son père mais il fut forcé de s'arrêter lorsqu'il sentit la pointe acérée d'une baguette contre sa poitrine.

« Ne me teste pas, mon garçon », le mit-il en garde. « Je ne vais pas autant me contrôler que lorsque tu étais enfant. »

Hermione s'avança lentement. « Sirius », fit-elle doucement. Elle plaça ses mains sur son bras et le tira doucement. Sirius ne quitta pas le regard de son père.

« Père », dit il et Hermione fut fière de n'entendre aucun tremblement de sa voix ni même dans son corps. « J'aurais un fils et il sera l'opposé de tout ce qui se trouve dans cette pièce. Tu n'es pas le dernier des Black. Je t'en fais la promesse et je veux que tu t'en souvienne pour le reste de ta vie ». Sans ajouter un mot, il descendit les escaliers en prenant soin de garder Hermione proche de lui, même lorsqu'ils avaient quitté la maison.

Il fit un signe au Magicobus et poussa Hermione à l'intérieur. Ils s'assirent seuls au fond de ce bus bondé. Aucuns d'eux ne parlèrent pendant un long moment.

Hermione regarda Sirius tout le temps mais son visage était illisible. Elle se tourna finalement et regarda la pluie par la fenêtre qui tombait dans la nuit, lorsqu'il parla, cela fut presque imperceptible.

« James », murmura-t-il.

« Quoi », demanda Hermione doucement.

« Je dois l'annoncer à James », dit-il plus à lui-même qu'à elle.

« Je sais », dit-elle tristement. « Remus doit l'avoir ramener à Poudlard maintenant », lui assura-t-elle.

« Il doit être mis au courant », dit-il calmement.

« Oh Sirius, nous ne savons rien… » elle s'arrêta lorsqu'il leva la tête vers elle. Des larmes brillaient dans ses yeux et il l'a suppliait d'arrêter. Ils le savaient. Les Potter étaient morts. Ils pouvaient tous deux le ressentir et Sirius aurait été incapable de se controler si elle avait continue.

Elle ne savait pas comment ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, mais ils y étaient. C'était comme si ils dormaient debout, concentrés à poser un pied devant l'autre en sachant que c'était coit cela soit succomber à la peine.

Hermione pouvait entendre les pleurs avant même d'atteindre la salle et elle balbutia, mais Sirius ne cessa pas de marcher. Il entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore sans hésiter, laissant la porte ouverte derrière lui. A travers la porte Hermione pu voir la scène qui se jouait devant elle.

Pour Hermione, James n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son fils qu'à ce moment. Il était assis sur une chaise et fixait un point sur le mur du fond. Chaque parcelle de son corps luttait pour garder le contrôle. Lily pleurait silencieusement derrière lui, pas sûre de savoir comment rejoindre son mari. Il était beaucoup trop loin pour être atteint. Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête lorsque Sirius entra et James se leva. Les deux frères se rejoignirent à mi-chemin et tomba dans les bras de l'un et de l'autre.

Hermione continuait de regarder et vit Remus émerger sur la gauche et l'approcher. Il l'enveloppa d'une étreinte protective.

« Ils ont trouvé les Potter », chuchota-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Elle hocha la tête.

« Ce fut le sort mortel ( Avada Kevadra) », dit-il encore plus doucement.

Elle hocha encore la tête, trop hébétée pour parler. Elle savait ce que la perte représentait, elle avait ressenti auparavant, mais celle-ci semblait trop difficile à gérer. Les Potter les avaient accueillis dans leur maison et l'avaient traitée comme un membre de la famille. Elle avait appris à les aimer dans un court laps de temps. Remus l'a mena discrètement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ferma la porte derrière eux et la bloqua.

« Pourquoi ? », dit James incapable de dissimuler son angoisse.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit Sirius durement. « Mais nous ne nous reposerons pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas payer. »

« Non », dit James sauvagement s'arrachant de la poigne de Sirius. Il se tourna où Remus et Hermione se tenaient tranquillement. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas arrêter cela ? », fit-il avec des yeux remplis de colère.

Hermione secoua la tête, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

James tendit les bras et attrapa les épaules d'Hermione et la secoua violemment. « Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas sauvés ? C'est de ta faute. Ils seraient encore en vie si ce n'était pas à cause de toi. Tu n'aurais jamais du venir. »

Ses dents claquaient lorsqu'elle gémit, « James, s'il te plait. »

Il la lâcha instantanément et tomba à ses pieds en sanglotant. Elle s'agenouilla et entoura de ses bras son corps tremblant. « Je ne le savais pas. Je te le jure. Je ne le savais pas."

Elle ne pu dire s'il l'entendait ou pas. Il continua de pleurer, perdu dans sa douleur. Lily vint et s'assit, lui ouvrit ses bras. Il vint immédiatement à elle. Remus approcha derrière et tira Hermione à ses pieds. Il essaya de l'attraper mais elle le repoussa, choisissant plutôt de quitter la pièce. Elle sortit du bureau de Dumbledore et se mit à courir.

« Hermione », cria Remus en la suivant. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Elle courut à travers les couloirs puis commença à monter les escaliers. Au début elle monta les escaliers par deux mais ensuite son corps commença à céder à la fatigue et elle fut forcée de ralentir le rythme même si elle se pressait.

Elle pouvait encore entendre Remus, mais il était à l'étage en dessous et ne pu la rattraper. Elle courut jusqu'au cinquième étage puis directement au sixième puis septième étage. Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte au septième étage et dévala dans le couloir en cherchant. Elle trouva la porte qu'elle cherchait à la fin du couloir. L'écriture antique était toujours là mais semblait moins briller qu'il y a presqu'un an.

Hermione attrapa la poignée de la porte et tira mais rien ne se passa. « Ouvre-toi », chuchota-t-elle. « Bon sang, ouvre-toi ».

« Hermione, non », cria Remus depuis l'extrémité du couloir. Elle pouvait l'entendre foncer sur elle.

Elle continua d'essayer de tirer sur la porte mais commença à frapper à la porte. « Ouvre-toi », cria-t-elle.

Remus vint derrière elle et la saisit par la taille, la tirant vers l'arrière. Elle lutta et tous deux perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent sur le sol. Hermione essaya de se dégager mais Remus la tenait fermement.

« Laisse moi partir », le supplia-t-elle. « S'il te plait. Je dois rentrer. Je ne veux plus être ici".

"S'il te plait Hermione", la pria-t-il choqué et désespéré. « S'il te plait, s'il te plait. »

Elle s'arrêta finalement de se débattre et laissa Remus la serrer tendrement.

« Tu m'aimes », chuchota-t-il. « Tu m'aimes. S'il te plait, ne pars pas. »

Tous deux respiraient difficilement. Hermione ne pouvait rien dire. Elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir.

"Je ferais tout ce que tu veux », continua Remus. « Reste juste. Nous nous s'aimons. Nous allons nous marier. Ne gache pas tout. Reste simplement."

"Ils ne vont jamais nous laisser nous marier", répondit Hermione lamentablement. Elle se tourna dans ses bras. « Cela aurait été mieux pour toi si je ne serais jamais venu. »

« Ne dis pas ça », dit-il amèrement. « Ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Remus, pourquoi m'aime-tu ? Tout ce que j'ai fais depuis mon arrivée est de causer de la souffrance autour de moi. »

Remus rit doucement. « Tout ce que tu as fait depuis que tu es ici est de me rendre heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais si je ne te rends pas heureuse comme tu le fais pour moi alors… ».

« Tu me rends heureuse », l'interrompit Hermione. « Je suis tellement désolée. C'est juste trop. Je t'aime. Je le veux."

"Je t'aime", répéta-t-il." Et tout ira bien. »

J'avais envie de dire: quelle charmante personne cette Mrs. Black, elle inspire tout de suite la confiance et a l'air d'être une bout-en-train. :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 :**

Les semaines et les mois qui suivirent la mort des Potter durent durs pour tout le monde. Les Potter étaient une famille de sorciers très populaire et leur mort fit des ravages dans l'ensemble de la communauté des sorciers. Le ministre de la Magie, Milicent Bagnold avaient assisté et avaient même parlé aux funérailles.

Personne, bien sur, n'était plus affecté que James. Il prit très mal la mort de ses parents. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'avait vu venir et surtout pas lui. Il passa la semaine après leur décès à organiser les funérailles et une fois cela terminé, il s'enferma à Godric's Hollow et n'en sortait seulement pour les entrainements d'Auror.

Lily était hors d'elle. Elle ne savait pas comment aider son mari. James semblait hors de portée. Sirius était retourné les deux premières semaines à Godric's Hollow et Remus y était souvent. En fait, la seule personne qui restait loin était Hermione.

Lily était venue la voir après les funérailles avec un message de James qui était sincèrement désolé. Lily expliqua qu'il éprouvait beaucoup de culpabilité depuis cette journée. Hermione savait que James ne la croyait pas coupable, mais une partie d'elle pensait que ces accusations étaient fondées. La culpabilité qu'elle ressentait depuis leur mort menaçait de la submerger mais elle prenait soin de cacher ses sentiments.

Lily, Sirius et Remus la pressaient tous d'aller voir James mais elle sentait qu'il était préférable de lui laisser le choix, même si ne plus être proche de lui la blessait comme personne. James était un lien avec son passé. Elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué mais depuis qu'elle n'avait plus de contact avec lui elle réalisa ce que signifiait pour elle de le voir tous les jours.

Les vacances et le Nouvel An vinrent aussi rapidement qu'ils passèrent. Elle et Remus passèrent un Noël calme à Poudlard. Après que le décret 47 fut passé, Remus fut incapable de trouver un travail et le petit salaire d'Hermione ne suffit pour conserver leur logement, ils durent donc y renoncer. En verité, Hermione se sentait mieux à Poudlard. Au moins à l'école, elle ne se souciait pas qu'on puisse leur rendre visite dans la nuit et que Remus soit enlevé.

Vu les récents événements qui étaient survenus aux familles de sorciers, le sort des demi-races intéressait peu les journaux. La Gazette du Sorcier ne publia rien sur le décret 47 mis à part qu'elle était en accord avec celui-ci.

Malgré qu'il n'ait pas de travail, Remus avait rarement un moment de libre. Il était devenu un membre extrêmement utile à l'Ordre. Dumbledore l'envoyait souvent en mission de semi-long terme avec des membres plus expérimentés de l'Ordre. Parfois, lui et Hermione étaient séparés pour six à neuf jours et souvent elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait.

Hermione s'occupait le plus possible avec ses deux emplois. Elle aimait aider les professeurs et elle aimait aussi son travail pour l'Ordre. Les étudiants étaient rentrés et au plus grand plaisir d'Hermione un Weasley fréquentait maintenant l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Bill Weasley devint rapidement le préféré des étudiants mais aussi des professeurs.. Hermione regardait de loin, fière de lui mais faisait attention à ne pas trop s'approcher.

Hermione était assise et lisait tranquillement dans la suite qu'elle partageait avec Remus à Poudlard. Elle lisait un livre profitant des rares moments de libre lorsque Remus rentrait.

Dès qu'elle le vit, elle se leva d'un bond et courut vers lui. « Tu es rentré », dit-elle en le serrant tendrement. Il la serra en retour.

Remus était parti trois jours en mission pour l'Ordre mais n'aurait du rentré que deux jours plus tard.

« Que s'est-il passé », demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi es-tu revenu plus tôt ? ». Elle emmena Remus vers le canapé et le fit s'asseoir. « Tu as faim ? Est-ce que je peux t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

« Non, ça va », fit Remus. « Assis toi simplement avec moi. Tu m'as manqué ». Elle s'assit à ses côtés et se blottit contre lui.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu revenu plus tôt ? La mission s'est bien passée ? »

Remus soupira. « Non, l'information qu'on avait était fausse. »

" Bon sang", murmura Hermione.

« Je sais », acquiesça Remus. " Il n'y avait rien, pas de Mangemort, aucune cachette, rien. »

« Nous étions sûrs que l'information était exacte. », dit Hermione, déçue.

« Nous avons besoin de meilleurs renseignements. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un à l'intérieur », déclara Remus. « L'information venait de quelqu'un qui avait entendu quelque chose. Ce n'est guère fiable. Nous aurions du le voir. »

" Nous avons tenté notre chance", répondit Hermione. « Au moins vous êtes tous sains et saufs. » Remus était en mission avec James et Sirius.

« Vu que la mission fut un échec », dit Remus. « James nous a incité à Godric's Hollow pour un diner anti-célébration ».

« Je ne sais pas », hésita Hermione.

« Hermione », commença Remus. « Ca fait quatre mois que tu es là. James a mentionné spécifiquement mentionné que tu devais venir."

" Il veut juste être gentil", dit-elle. « Il y une raison pour qu'on ne se soit pas vu depuis les funérailles. »

« Il s'est déjà excusé… »

« Je sais », le coupa Hermione. « Et j'ai accepté. Mais je… »,elle s'arrêta ne savant pas comment terminer sa phrase.

«Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as bâti ce mur entre toi et James. Il a commis une erreur. Il était en deuil. Il venait de perdre ses parents. »

« Je sais », dit-elle calmement.

« Est-ce que tu vas le punir toujours pour cette erreur ? », demanda-t-il.

« Je ne le punis pas », insista-t-elle.

« Il le pense pourtant. Il déteste ne pas pouvoir te parler. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Bien sur », fit Remus. « Il se sent affreusement mal de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

"Je ne l'avais pas réalisé."

« Je le sais », compatit Remus. « Mais tu peux rendre les choses meilleures. Viens diner ce soir. »

« Okay », accepta-t-elle. « Je viendrai. »

Une heure et demie plus tard, Remus et Hermione attendaient devant la porte de Godric's Hollow. Lily ouvrit la porte et invita ses amis avec enthousiasme à l'intérieur.

« Je suis si contente que tu sois venue », s'extasia Lily. « Ecoutez les amis. Nous devons adopter notre meilleure attitude de moldue ce soir. »

« Quoi ? », rit Remus.

« Pas de magie », dit elle. « Sirius amène Laura avec lui ce soir. »

« Laura », dit Hermione surprise. « Pourquoi ? »

" Apparemment", dit Lily avec un sourire. « Tous les deux sont devenus en quelque sorte un couple. »

« Tu veux dire qu'ils sont ensemble ? », demanda Hermione incrédule.

Lily hocha la tête. « Il est très secret. James ne le savait même pas. Sirius vient juste de lui confesser. »

« Pourquoi c'était un secret ? », demanda Remus.

Lily haussa les épaules. « Qui sait avec Sirius ? Tu sais à quel point il aime être mystérieux, très sombre et dangereux ». Elle rit.

James entra dans la pièce. « Hey », les salua-t-il joyeusement. « Je suis content que vous soyez là », dit-il en s'adressant à eux deux mais ne regardant qu'Hermione.

« Merci de nous avoir invités », répondit Hermione. Ils partagèrent un sourire privé. James lui avait beaucoup manqué.

« Lily vous a-t-elle parlé du rendez-vous de Sirius ? »

« A l'instant », dit Remus. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a gardé le secret pendant si longtemps. Je pensais qu'ils étaient juste amis. Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils se voyaient plus que ça. »

« Il ne m'en a pas trop dit », fit James. « Tout ce qu'il voulait dire c'est qu'il voulait l'emmener pour diner pour que nous apprenons plus à le connaitre. Quand je l'ai un peu poussé, il a admis que les choses devenaient serieuses entre eux deux. »

« C'est bien, n'est-ce pas », dit Hermione calmement.

« Bien sur que ça l'est », dit Lily. « Sirius doit s'amuser un peu. Tout ce qu'il fait est de s'entrainer et de partir en mission pour l'Ordre. Il a désespérément besoin de se poser un peu ».

« Mais il ne lui a pas dit ce qu'il était ? », demanda Hermione.

« Non », dit Lily. « Je pense qu'il est un peu trop tôt pour la mettre au courant du côté magique. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Hermione. « Comment peuvent ils espérer avoir une bonne relation s'il lui cache qu'il est vraiment ? ».

« C'est notre signal pour partir », déclara Remus. « Lorsque les filles commencent à parler de notre comportement, le mieux est d'être dans une autre pièce. »

James rit et lui et Remus quittèrent la pièce rapidement.

Lily demanda à Hermione de l'aider avec les choses de dernières minutes dans la cuisine. Elle s'emportèrent le repas à la salle à manger. « Alors comment est la vie conjugale ? ", demanda Hermione.

"Bien", dit Lily. " Mais différente de ce que je pensais."

« Comment ça ? », demanda Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas », fit Lily pensive. « C'est plus difficile que je ne le pensais mais beaucoup plus spéciale. Je suppose que tu découvre des choses chez l'autre que tu n'avais jamais suspecté. »

« Comme ? », l'incita Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas, des trucs », dit Lily en évitant la question. « Et toi et Remus ? » demanda-t-elle. « Avez-vous beaucoup parlé du futur ? ».

Hermione haussa les épaules.

Lily ouvrit sa bouche pour poser une autre question lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. « James », appella-t-elle. « Tu peux t'en occuper ? »

"C'est bon! ", lui répondit-il.

« Prête à connaitre cette Laura ? », demanda Lily.

« Je suppose », fit Hermione dans un soupir. « Bien que je ne sais pas comment elle va nous connaitre si nous ne pouvons pas être honnête sur ce que nous sommes vraiment. »

« Fais-le, Hermione » , dit Lily, « pour Sirius ».

« Bien sur que je vais le faire », dit Hermione.

Ils saluèrent Sirius et Laura et tout le monde allèrent immédiatement dans la salle à manger. Ils purent tous apprécié un diner plaisant et une bonne conversation. Laura fit de son mieux pour être sympathique. Hermione trouva qu'elle essayait même un peu trop, mais elle ne pouvait pas nier que Sirius semblait heureux.

A la fin du diner Lily et Hermione se levèrent pour débarrasser la table et Laura se leva aussi pour les aider.

« C'est bon », dit Lily immédiatement. « Tu es l'invitée. »

« Non, ce n'est pas grave », dit Laura rapidement en rassemblant la vaisselle.

Lily les conduit toutes dans la cuisine. « Je n'ai pas de savon pour la vaisselle », chuchota-t-elle à Hermione. « J'ai toujours utilisé ma baguette. »

Hermione rit.

« Quoi ? », demanda Laura.

« Rien », fit Hermione rapidement. « C'est juste que Lily maque de savon vaisselle. Elle n'est pas très bonne avec toutes les choses domestiques », taquina-t-elle.

« C'est bon », dit Laura sympathiquement. « Je ne suis pas sure que je serais mieux. Tu peux toujours mettre tout ça dans un lave-vaisselle. »

« Je n'en ai pas », dit Lily. « Ne t'en fais pas, nous pouvons simplement les laisser dans l'évier. »

« D'accord », dit Laura en posant les plats et en retournant dans la salle à manger.

Dès qu'elle fut partie, Hermione commença à rire et Lily lui frappa l'épaule, « pas bonne dans les choses domestiques, hein ? ».

« Je suis désolée », rit Hermione. « C'est juste que toutes les deux avons été élevées comme des moldues et nous ne sommes pas capables de faire la vaisselle sans nos baguettes. »

Lily rit aussi. « Je sais. Bien, cela attendra plus tard. Fais moi une faveur. Garde Laura hors de la cuisine pendant que je prépare le thé. »

« Okay », accepta Hermione. Elle retourna à la salle à manger et intercepta Laura. " Tu n'as vraiment pas à aider à dé s'en occupe. »

« Tu es sure ? », demanda Laura à contrecoeur.

« Oui », répondit Hermione. « Pourquoi ne pas rejoindre les garçons et agissons comme des limaces. »

Laura rit. « Okay ».

Hermione et Laura entrèrent dans le salon où James, Remus et Sirius étaient au milieu d'une conversation vivante. Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler lorsqu'elle entrèrent dans la pièce.

Laura s'assit à côté de Sirius et Hermione à côté de Remus. « De quoi parlez-vous tous les trois ? », demanda Hermione.

« De travail », fit Sirius avec dédain.

Laura leva les yeux au ciel. « Oublie pour demander des détails Hermione », dit Laura. « Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un dans ma vie d'aussi secret sur son travail. Etes-vous tous les trois comme ça ? », demanda Laura à James et Remus.

« Comme quoi ? », demanda Lily en émergeant de la cuisine avec la café.

« Si secret au sujet du travail », l'informa Laura.

« Et bien », dit Lily prudemment. « Nous ne parlons pas beaucoup de ça ».

Hermione toussa pour couvrir ses ricanements. Ils étaient tous assit les uns en face des autres en silence. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'ils pouvaient tous en parler. Hermione et Lily mourrait d'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur la mission des garçons mais elles ne pouvaient pas en discuter devant Laura. Ils furent soulagés lorsque la sonnette retentissa.

« J'y vais », fit Lily.

Elle était partie depuis seulement une minute lorsque qu'elle appela désespérément James. Sa voix était si insistante qu'ils firent tous un bond et se précipitèrent vers la porte. Elle était à mi-chemin d'eux avec sa tête sous le bras d'un homme décoiffé plié en deux.

« C'est Ding », dit-elle en perdant haleine.

James se précipita pour soulager Lily du poids de Mondingus Fletcher.

« Ils arrivent »,fit il d'une voix rauque. « C'était un piège. Ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre. »

"Quoi? Qui vient ?", questionna James.

" Vous-savez-qui", dit Ding. « Ils ne savent pas que tu es de retour. Ils pensent qu'elle serait seule à la maison. »

« Calme toi, Ding », dit Sirius en s'approchant. « Qu'est qui se passe ? »

« J'ai entendu certains de mes anciens collaborateurs en parler », dit-il. « Ce n'étaient que des mauvaises informations auparavant. C'était pour te faire sortir de la maison. »

« Ding était votre source », s'exclama Hermione. « Il n'est même pas un membre de l'Ordre. »

« Ne commence pas », dit Sirius. « Ding a d'utiles connexions. Il connait du monde. »

" Bien", se moqua Hermione.

" Combien de temps avons-nous?", demanda Remus.

« Je ne suis pas sur »

« Ils viennent pour Lily, tu as dit ? », demanda James.

Ding hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi ?», demanda-t-il.

"Ne sais pas ", répondit Ding, " ne suis pas resté suffisamment pour le savoir. Je pensais que je devais venir ici le plus rapidement possible. »

« Nous devons sortir d'ici », fit Hermione. « Nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour eux. Nous devons alerter l'Ordre. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? », demanda Laura. « De quoi parlez-vous ? Qui arrive ? Devons nous appeler la police ? »

Tous se tournèrent et fixèrent Laura. Personne ne se rappelait qu'elle était encore là. Et maintenant ils réalisèrent tous qu'ils avaient un plus grand problème. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de sortir Laura de Godric's Hollow sans transplaner. Ils se tournèrent vers Sirius simultanément qui arborait un air grave. « Je pense que vous devriez tous transplaner d'ici. Je vais garder Laura en sécurité. »

« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser seul », dit Hermione. « Ils vous te tuer. »

Laura eut le souffle coupé. « Sirius, qu'est ce qui se passe ? », dit elle presque désespérément. « Qui va te tuer ? ».

Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Laura. « Stupefix. »

Sirius l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? », cria-t-il à Hermione.

« Elle paniquait et nous n'avons pas le temps de lui expliquer les choses. Peut être si tu avais été plus honnête depuis le début… »

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça », dit James coupant court à leur dispute. « Lily, Hermione, vous deux sortez d'ici. Prévenez l'Ordre. Remus, Sirius, Ding et moi resterons ici et nous les tiendrons à distance. »

« Non », fit Lily immédiatement.

« S'il te plait, fais ce que je dis », la supplia James. « Ils sont après toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi et je m'en fiche. Je veux juste que tu sois en sécurité. »

« Je ne vais pas te laisser », affirma Lily.

« Tu dois aller chercher de l'aide »,contra James.

« Il a raison », dit Hermione. « Si Voldemort arrive nous devons être aidé ». Elle prit le bras de Lily et jeta un coup d'œil à Remus. « Nous serons vite de retour », promit-elle.

« Dépêchez vous », articula silencieusement Remus.

Hermione hocha la tête et essaya de transplaner mais rien ne se passa. Elle regarder Lily avec horreur. « Je ne peux pas transplaner », dit-elle.

« Moi non plus », dit Hermione. Elle se tourna vers les garçons. « Ils sont là. »


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 :**

L'air autour de Godric's Hollow était froid. Il y avait de la neige sur le sol et excepté le vent qui froissait les robes noires des silhouettes encapuchonnées qui se tenaient tranquillement dans le froid, l'air était calme.

« Je suis gelé », dit Evan Rosier à son collègue Mangemort, Kenneth Wilkes.

« Moi aussi, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de le subir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres à dit qu'il fallait surveiller la maison, alors c'est que nous ferons », répondit Wilkes.

« J'ai toujours froid », se plaignit Rosier.

« Tu n'as pas jeté un sort de réchauffement à ta robe ? », demanda son compagnon exaspéré.

Il ne répondit pas, il avait déjà dit à son ami tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Ils s'assirent en silence, soufflant dans leurs mains et se déplaçant sans répit, ils attendaient.

Vingt minutes plus tard, ils virent Mondingus Fletcher arriver à Godric's Hollow et Lily Potter le faire entrer dans la maison.

« Ce n'est pas bon », dit Rosier.

« Doit-on contacter les autres ? », demanda Wilkes.

« Comment », fit hargneusement Rosier.

« Ils doivent être mis au courant », dit Wilkes. « Nous avons perdu l'élément de surprise. »

« Ce n'est que la fille et Fletcher qui sont à l'intérieur. Ils ne sont pas de taille pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Je suppose que tu as raison. »

« Bien sur que j'ai raison. Tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop. La petite bande de traîtres à leur sang de Dumbledore est trop faible pour nous. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les éliminera un par un. La femme de Potter est la suivante sur la liste puis il s'occupera du dernier des Potter. »

« Quel est le problème avec les Potter ? Pourquoi a-t-il l'intention de s'en débarrasser ? »

Rosier se pencha vers Wilkes et baissa la voix. « Peu d'entre nous le savons, mais le père Potter fut l'un des premiers sorciers que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sollicita pour le rejoindre dans notre noble aventure. »

« Potter ? », reprit Wilkes, surpris. « Il a été loyal à Dumbledore depuis qu'il était jeune. Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pu penser qu'il pourrait le persuader?"

Rosier haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas à nous de contester la décision du Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Que s'est-il passé lorsque Potter a refusé ? »

« Rien à l'époque , le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas encore en position de s'occuper de Potter comme il devait être traité. Il a du attendre son heure. »

« Et maintenant il est déterminé à en finir avec le reste de la famille Potter », fit Wilkes avec un sourire cruel.

Rosier gloussa. « Le prix pour avoir rejeté l'amitié du Seigneur des Ténèbres est d'avoir le droit à une petite visite au reste de la famille. »

Lorsqu'ils parlaient tous les eux, ils virent que le porte s'ouvrit une seconde fois et que deux hommes sortirent la tête. Ils inspectèrent la zone et se retirèrent dans la maison.

Wilkes et Rosier restèrent silencieux, stupéfaits, ne croyant pas ce qui venaient juste de voir.

Rosier fit tournoyer Wilkes et pris sa robe avec ses poings. « j'ai cru t'entendre dire que la fille serait seule pour le week-end ».

« Elle était supposée l'être », s'étrangla Wilkes. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'ils font ici. »

« Penses-tu que le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera satisfait de cette réponse ? », cracha Rosier.

Wilkes tira inutilement sur les poings autour de son cou, à bout de souffle. « S'il te plait », s'étouffa-t-il.

« Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? », fit une voix basse derrière eux.

Rosier sursauta et relâcha Wilkes qui tomba sur le sol en essayant de prendre de profondes respirations. Rosier s'inclina presque deux fois devant Lord Voldemort. « Mon Seigneur », fit-il d'une voix râpeuse.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de me répéter », fit Voldemort sévèrement.

« La fille Potter n'est pas seule », dit Rosier rapidement en essayant d'éviter le mécontentement de Voldemort. Ce fut sans succès. En quelques secondes, une douleur au-delà de la douleur le consomma et il tomba près de Wilkes en tremblant et criant.

Voldemort leva le sort rapidement, non pas car il sentait la moindre compassion pour son disciple mais parce que ses cris l'agaçaient. « Comment se fait-il qu'elle ne soit pas seule ? »

« Mon Seigneur », prit la parole Wilkes, espérant que son obéissance lui éviterait le châtiment que Rosier avait reçu. « Cet escroc de Fletcher a du les alerter. Il est arrivé il y a quelques instants. »

Voldemort s'approcha et s'éleva au dessus des deux hommes. « Et comment est-il au courant de nos plans ? »

« Je ne suis pas sur, mon Seigneur. Mais si vous vous souvenez, c'est grâce à lui que nous avons été en mesure de nous débarrasser de Potter. Nous lui avons permis d'entendre de fausses informations puisque nous étions persuadés qu'il irait les partager avec Potter et Dumbledore. Ils n'ont pas du mordre à l'hameçon », Wilkes se recroquevilla se préparant à recevoir le sortilège Doloris. Il ne vint jamais.

« Combien sont-ils à l'intérieur ? », demanda Voldemort.

« Nous ne savons pas », trembla Wilkes.

« Imbéciles d'incompétents », cracha Voldemort, mais il ne leur fit pas subir de sortilèges. Au lieu de cela il se tourna vers Godric's Hollow. Il se dirigea délibérément vers la porte et d'un coup de baguette la fit sauter.

« Ils sont là », dit Hermione. « Ils ont mis en place un système anti-transplanage . » Tout autour d'elle se trouvaient des visages sombres. « Pouvons-nous prendre le réseau des cheminées pour sortir ? »

James secoua la tête. « Trop dangereux. S'ils ont mis un système anti-transplanage, ils ont surement mis sur surveillance le réseau des cheminées. Nous pourrons tomber dans un piège. »

« Nous sommes pris au piège », fit Sirius.

« Peut être devrions nous prendre le risque », suggéra Remus.

« Attends une seconde », l'interrompit James. « Nous avons un peu de temps. Après la mort de mes parents, Dumbledore et moi avons parlé. Nous avons des sortilèges de protection autour de la maison. Ils ne seront dans l'incapacité de rentrer à l'intérieur. »

« Combien de temps avons-nous ? », demanda Hermione.

« Ne sais pas ».

« Et bien, tu pourrais faire une proposition », dit Hermione se sentant très contrariée.

« Je ne sais pas », répondit James énervé. « Peut être cinq minutes, peut être quinze, peut être qu'ils sont à la porte à ce moment même. Dois-je y aller et vérifier ? »

« Arrêtez ça », cria Lily. « Pourquoi nous disputons-nous ? Nous allons devoir travailler ensemble si nous voulons sortir de là."

Tout le monde redevint silencieux, se sentant comme punis.

« Si Voldemort est là-bas, les protections ne vont pas tenir bien longtemps », continua Lily. « Je pense que nous allons devoir nous battre pour sortir d'ici. »

« Nous devons vérifier et voir si quelqu'un est réellement ici. Peut être ils ne sont pas encore arrivés », suggéra Remus mais sa voix reflétait son manque d'espoir.

« Cela vaut le détour », fit James mais même lui n'y croyait pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte, Remus le suivant de très près et l'ouvrit. Lui et Remus jetèrent un coup d'œil furtif et scrutèrent la zone. « Là-bas », chuchota James. « A gauche, tu les vois ? ».

"Ouais", répondit Remus en essayant de ne pas bouger ses lèvres. « Deux d'entre eux. »

« Bien, rentrons », dit James en fermant la porte solidement.

Ses amis et sa femme se tenaient derrière lui, ils attendaient. « Il y en a deux là-bas », dit James d'un air grave.

« De ceux qu'on voit », l'interrompit Remus. « Ils sont confiants », dit-il en colère. « Ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de se cacher ».

« Remus a raison », dit James. « Ils sont probablement quatre fois plus que nous ne pouvons pas voir. Nous avons un grand problème », soupira-t-il.

« Attends une minute », dit Hermione. « N'abonnons pas. Nous avons seulement besoin d'un plan."

« Hermione a raison », dit Sirius. « Nous devons travailler ensemble ».

« Que faisons-nous ? », prit la parole Ding du coin de la pièce. Il se trouvait à côté du divan, où Laura encore sous le choc, était couchée.

« Nous allons devoir la réveiller », dit Hermione dans un soupir. « Nous ne pouvons pas nous soucier de la transporter quand nous partirons. Si nous le devons, nous utiliserons un charme de mémoire sur elle plus tard. »

« Elle ne va pas le prendre bien », dit Lily pleine de regrets. « Elle va avoir très peur. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper d'elle », dit Sirius. « Elle est sous ma responsabilité ». Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur elle. « Enervate. »

Laura cligna plusieurs fois les yeux avant d'émettre un petit cri et elle s'assit.

« Laura », commença Sirius. « S'il te plait, n'ais pas peur. »

"Reste loin de moi", gemit-elle, sa peur se reflétait sur son visage et dans sa voix.

« Nous n'allons pas te blesser », dit Sirius doucement.

« Que diable es-tu », demanda-t-elle hardiment. « Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi ? »

« Rien », dit Sirius. « Je te le jure, je ne vais pas te blesser. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Nous sommes tous en danger. »

« Pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? », fit Laura. Sa peur s'était transformée en colère. Hermione ne pouvait pas aider mais elle admirait la façon qu'elle essayait de contrôler sa naturelle impulsion à la panique. Laura montra du doigt Hermione. « Qu'est ce qu'elle m'a fait ?", demanda-t-elle.

" Elle t'a assommé", expliqua Sirius en avançant d'un pas. Laura sauta du canapé et s'éloigna le plus possible de Sirius en essayant de tourner le dos à personne. « C'était un sort », dit Sirius.

« Vous êtes fous », les accusa-t-elle. « Je pars d'ici ». Elle essaya de pousser Sirius mais il l'attrapa et la tint. « Laisse-moi partir », hurla-t-elle.

« S'il te plait, calme-toi », la supplia Sirius. « Nous te ferons aucun mal. »

« Laura, s'il te plait, écoute le », dit Hermione en s'approchant. « Nous ne sommes pas ce que tu pense. »

Laura continuait de lutter mais Sirius la tenait fermement.

Hermione tendit sa baguette. « Regarde Laura », fit-elle. Elle jeta un simple sort et des bulles sortirent de sa baguette. « C'est ma baguette. Nous sommes des sorciers. C'est comme ça que j'ai été capable de t'assommer, mais jamais nous nous te blesserons."

« Des tours de magie », rit Laura sans humour. « Tu t'attends à ce que te crois ».

« C'est plus que des tours', dit Hermione. Elle pointa le canapé de sa baguette. « Wingardium Leviosa », dit-elle et le canapé se mit à planer au-dessus du sol.

Laura haleta, et alla subitement dans les bras de Sirius.

« Nous pouvons tous faire ça », expliqua Hermione. « Mais nous n'utiliserons jamais nos baguettes pour te nuire. »

« Tu m'as mise KO », affirma-t-elle.

« Oui, je le sais », acquiesça Hermione. « Mais je n'avais pas le choix. Tu paniquais et il y a des hommes très mauvais à l'extérieur qui veulent tous nous nuire. Nous n'avons pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Nous avons juste besoin que tu nous fasses confiance. »

« Et si je ne le veux pas ? », demanda Laura.

« Et bien, nous allons tous mourir », dit Hermione fermement. « Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu es effrayée. Nous le sommes tous. Mais s'il te plait, oublie ta peur et fais nous confiance ». Laura hésitait encore. « Sirius, laisse la partir », lui ordonna Hermione.

Sirius la lâcha immédiatement et comme elle le pensait elle n'essaya pas de courir.

« Donc », commença-t-elle nerveusement. « Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes tous des magiciens ? »

« Des sorciers et des sorcières », la corrigea Hermione.

« Bien », fit Laura, douteuse. « Et il y a des hommes dehors qui veulent vous tuer. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

"Je ne sais pas si je vous crois, mais s'il y a vraiment des homes qui essaient de vous tuer je n'ai autre choix que de vous faire confiance."

« Tu peux nous faire confiance, Laura », dit Sirius en posant sa main sur son bras.

Elle se dégagea. « Ne me touche pas. »

Sirius était peiné de sa réaction, mais il savait qu'il la méritait. Elle était en danger à cause de lui. « Je suis désolé », chuchota-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Satisfaite qu'elle allait finalement suivre les ordres, Hermione tourna son attention de nouveau vers ses amis. « Nous devons… ». Elle ne finit jamais sa phrase. A ce moment même, la porte d'entrée explosa d'une telle force qu'ils retrouvèrent tous projetés au sol.

Un homme se tenait seul à regarder l'imposant château qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il restait là à regarder le seul endroit sûr pour les trois dernières heures, incapable de décider quoi faire. A chaque fois qu'il essayait d'approcher le château, quelque chose le retenait.

« Bon sang, Severus », se murmura-t-il. « Arrête d'être si indécis, c'est soit ça soit revenir vers Lui ». Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à marcher vers le château puis se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Si le directeur Dumbledore n'était pas là, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. C'éait sa seule chance. Il était trop surveiller pour essayer cela une nouvelle fois.

Ce pendant, le destin de Severus Rogue était dans ses mains pour cette nuit. Le directeur était en effet dans son bureau. Dumbledore leva la tête lorsque Rogue entra dans son bureau, mais ne fit aucun geste pour tirer sa baguette. Rogue abaissa sa baguette. « Directeur », fit-il faiblement. « J'ai besoin de votre aide."

Hermione toussa lorsque le nuage de poussières planait autour d'elle. Elle examina les alentours pour ses amis. Ses yeux atterrirent sur un homme en robe noire qui tenait à moins de trois mètres d'elle. Elle leva la tête pour voir l'imposante silhouette de Lord Voldemort, debout bravement au milieu de la pièce.

« Bien, bien, bien », dit il, ce qui sonnait comme du plaisir. « Je suis venu pour négocier avec la nouvelle et il se trouve que je tombe par hasard sur un meilleur prix. Je n'aurais pas puni si sévèrement mes serviteurs si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait ici. »

Hermione fixa Voldemort avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait éprouver. « Vous laissez Lily tranquille », dit-elle.

« C'est fait », dit Voldemort facilement. « Je vais te prendre à la place. » Il s'avança vers Hermione levant sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus », firent plusieurs voix ensemble.

« Protego » , cria Lord Voldemort en tournoyant autour.

Il y eu un cri puis beaucoup de mouvements. Hermione se sentait soulevé et transporter lorsque les sorts et autres sortilèges furent criés en retour. Elle pouvait entendre du verre se briser et plus de hurlements.

Elle se tourna vers la personne qui la trainait et vit qu'il s'agissait de Remus. Il la poussa dans la pièce voisine et se tint sur le bord du mur, visant et lançant des sorts dans le salon. Hermione serra sa baguette et rejoignit Remus derrière le mur. Elle regarda fixement autour et pris place à la scène.

Sirius, James et Lily étaient piégés dans le salon, utilisant les meubles comme bouclier contre Voldemort. Ding eu la présence d'esprit de tirer Laura hors du salon et de la mettre dans la pièce où Hermione et Remus s'étaient réfugiés. Laura était pale et tremblait de la tête aux pieds et ses yeux étaient plissés. Ding faisait de son mieux pour la calmer pendant qu'il visait Voldemort de sorts qui garder son attention sur ses amis pris au piège. Hermione et Remus lançaient sorts sur sorts mais rien ne semblait le toucher. La plupart des sortilèges rebondissaient sans danger sur Voldemort mais son effort de tenir trois d'entre eux à distance lui empêchait de se concentrer sur Sirius, James et Lily.

« Nous devons le faire sortir d'ici », fit Remus à Hermione. « Donne leur une chance de s'enfuir. »

Hermione hocha la tête, ne se souciant pas de parler et stoppa ses attaques en sorts. Puis elle fit quelque chose à la quelle personne ne s'attendait. Elle s'élança dans le salon faisant face seule à Voldemort. Remus essaya de l'attraper avant qu'elle ne fasse un pas dans la pièce mais elle était trop rapide et son action si inattendue.

« Gentille fille », dit Voldemort avec reconnaissance. Remus et Ding furent contraints d'arrêter de lancer des sorts de peur qu'ils ne touchent Hermione.

« Vous me voulez, alors venez et prenez moi », dit Hermione en essayant de montrer plus de courage qu'elle en sentait.

Voldemort éclata d'un rire froid et cruel qui seulement servit à mettre plus en colère Hermione. Elle leva sa baguette. « Conjunctivitis », cria-t-elle puis s'esquiva attendant un sort en retour mais rien ne vint. Quand elle chercha du regard Voldemort, elle fut surprise de le voir tentant d'attraper son visage.

« Courrez », cria-t-elle à Sirius, James et Lily, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être avertis. Ils s'étaient déjà levés et courraient hors de la pièce. Hermione les suivaient. Elle était presque en sécurité lorsqu'elle sentit un sort la toucher pas derrière et elle trébucha. Elle roula rapidement sur le dos et pointa sa baguette mais elle fut vite désarmée. Elle réalisa avec un sentiment d'angoisse quel point elle était vulnérable. Ses amis avaient bu sa chute et se tournèrent immédiatement pour la relever mais Voldemort avait jeté une invisible barrière entre eux et ils étaient incapables de revenir vers elle.

« Hermione », l'appela désespérément Remus.

Hermione fixa Voldemort qui avançait vers elle l'air très en colère. Il leva sa baguette. « Endoloris », cria-t-il. Hermione sentit la douleur à travers son corps et elle su qu'elle était en train de mourir. Une douleur qu'elle ne pouvait pas endurer.

Lorsque Voldemort leva finalement le sort, elle put seulement remonter ses genoux vers sa poitrine et se mettre en position fœtale. Elle ne pouvait pas parler ou bouger ou faire quelque chose pour que Voldemort utilise encore ce sortilège.

« Connais-tu le prix du défi, ma fille ? »

Hermione gémit incapable de prononcer un mot.

« Parle », ordonna Voldemort. « Ou je te le démontrerai une nouvelle fois. »

« O…O…Oui », bégaya Hermione.

" Laisse la tranquille, espèce de salaud", cria Remus derrière la barrier invisible. « Ou je te tuerai moi-même. »

« Peut être veux tu que je montre l'étendue de mon pouvoir sur ton loup-garou ? », demanda Voldemort à Hermione.

« Non », fit Hermione immédiatement. « Laissez le tranquille ».Voldemort leva sa baguette et elle tressaillit et ferma les yeux.

« Alors tu vas me dire tout ce que je souhaite savoir », ordonna-t-il. « Ou je ne ferai preuve d'aucune pitié envers eux. »

Hermione regarda ses amis la fixer impuissants. « Je suis désolée », chuchota-t-elle.

« Hermione, ne lui dis rien », dit Lily. « Vous me vouliez », fit elle en s'adressant à Voldemort. « J'irai volontiers avec vos si vous la laissez partir ».

Voldemort rit. « Tu es une moindre récompense ma chère ». Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la tira par les pieds. « Tu vas venir avec moi maintenant, Miss Granger. »

"Hermione", l'appela frénétiquement ses amis lorsque Voldemort l'emmena hors de la maison.

Hermione regarda en arrière et croisa le regard de Remus. « Je t'aime », articula-t-elle avant que Voldemort ne la tire hors de la maison

Et voila, encore un long chapitre !  
>Merci à <strong>yu-chan-x3, <strong>( si tu pense que James est pénible que pense-tu de Laura ? elle vaut le détour je trouve ! :) ) et à **Farfada **( c'est dans le chapitre 34 que j'ai oublié le nom de ? merci de m'avoir prévenu), les premières lectrices qui laissent un commentaires, ça fait plaisir !  
>Bisous<br>Estelle


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 :**

Vordemort tira Hermione hors de la maison à ses serviteurs qui l'attendaient. « Prenez-la », ordonna-t-il.

Wilkes et Rosier agrippèrent rapidement Hermione en la bousculant brutalement entre eux. Voldemort jouait avec sa baguette avant de ne la ranger. « Quelque chose à ajouter à ma collection », dit-il avec un sourire. « Allons-y ».

Elle savait qu'elle devait garder ses forces et ne pas lutter, mais ne pouvait pas partir calmement. « Où m'emmenez- vous ? », demanda Hermione hardiment.

Personne ne lui répondit. Ils la trainèrent seulement. Hermione baissa la tête vers la main qui lui tenait le bras et le mordit durement. Wilkes et Rosier, elle ne pouvait pas dire lequel, hurla de douleur et la lâcha. Elle utilisa son bras libre pour se battre contre l'autre.

« Assez », tonna Voldemort lorsque Hermione luttait contre l'un de ses Mangemorts. Il leva sa baguette et stupéfixa Hermione et Wilkes. Rosier, qui avait été la victime de la douloureuse morsure se leva et s'approcha vers son camarade et leur prisonnière.

« Porte-la », ordonna Voldemort. " Je ne veux plus de retard".

Rosier releva Wilkes et pris facilement Hermione dans ses bras. Les deux Mangemorts se lancèrent des regards irrités avant de suivre silencieusement leur maître loin de Godric's Hollow.

Retour à l'intérieur de Godric's Hollow, Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, Ding et Laura étaient toujours pris au piège derrière la barrière invisible que Voldemort avait érigé autour d'eux. Ils s'archanèrent à lancer sorts après sorts pour briser le bouclier mais rien ne fonctionnait.

« Allez », cria Remus, frustré. « Il peut très bien être de l'autre côté du pays avec elle maintenant. »

« Calme-toi, Remus », fit James. « Paniquer ne va pas aider Hermione. »

« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça », s'énerva en retour Remus. « Tu as ta femme juste à côté de toi ».

James ne pu répondre. Il savait qu'il ressentirait exactement la même chose si leurs rôles étaient inversés.

« Oh, pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça , », gémit Remus. « Elle est si impulsive parfois. »

« Elle n'est pas impulsive, elle est juste courageuse. Elle essayait de nous sauver », fit Lily en entourant Remus d'un bras rassurant. « Elle est comme ça. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger les gens qu'elle aime. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons la ramener. »

"Comment", demanda-t-il. " Nous sommes piégés. J'ai utilisé tous les sorts que je connais et rien."

« Quel genre de bouclier est-ce ? », demanda Sirius. « Je n'ai rien vu de tel à l'entraînement d'Auror. »

« Moi non plus », confirma James. « La plupart des boucliers se dissipent assez rapidement. Voldemort a du trouver un moyen pour qu'il se maintienne tout seul. »

« Il doit avoir un moyen de le contourner », dit Remus.

« Il y en un », assura Sirius. « Nous devons juste le trouver ».

« Pourquoi ne jetteriez-vous quelque chose à travers ? », fit une petite voix qui venait du sol. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et regarda par terre. Laura était assise avec ses bras autour des genoux comme si elle utilisait toute sa volonté pour ne pas s'effondrer.

« Hein », fit Ding.

« Vous savez, comme une fenêtre », dit elle encore plus timidement. » Vous pouvez essayer de le briser avec une planche ou quelque chose d'autre. »

« Ca ne marche pas exactement comme ça », dit Remus ne se souciant pas de cacher son agacement.

« Attends une minute, elle pourrait être sur une piste », l'interrompit Sirius.

« Aller Sirius. Retour à la réalité. C'est une moldue. Que sait-elle à propos de ce genre de choses ?», fi Remus, sa voix était teintée de frustration et de colère.

« Hey », l'interpella Laura en se levant. « Je ne sais pas comment tu viens juste de m'appeler, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment. Dois-je te rappeler que je n'ai jamais demandé à être au milieu de ça ? Mais il me semble que vous tous en agitant vos baguettes n'arriver à rien faire de bien et chaque seconde que vous gaspillez est une seconde de moins pour Hermione ». Puis Laura passa devant Remus et pris une lampe, qui se trouvait sur la table la plus proche d'eux, et l'envoya à travers la barrière invisible.

Tous coururent lorsque la lampe vola et se fracassa contre le bouclier.

« Tu vois », l'accusa Remus. « Rien. Maintenant assis-toi, reste calme et laisse nous gérer ça."

« Attends une seconde Remus », dit James. « Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Lorsque la lampe l'a touché le bouclier a vacillé. Tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

« Ici », dit Sirius en se déplaçant pour attraper la table sur laquelle la lampe était posée. « Essayons ceci. »

James alla aider Sirius. « Reculez », ordonna-t-il.

Lui et Sirius prirent chacun une extrémité de la table et l'envoyèrent de toute leur force vers le bouclier. La table se casse comme la lampe, mais avant le bouclier vacilla et il sembla s'éteindre. Remus se précipita avec son bras tendu. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'endroit où la barrière aurait du être, il ne rencontra rien. Il ne prit alors pas la peine de s'arrêter ou d'attendre, il courut à travers la maison et vers la porte avec Sirius, James et Lily sur ses talons.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, le vide l'accablait. « Hermione », hurla-t-il.

James, Sirius et Lily vinrent derrière lui. James posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus. « Ils sont partis, Remus. Nous devons maintenant aller alerter l'Ordre. »

Remus se dégagea de James et se dirigea loin de la maison. « Hermione », cria-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Dis-nous, où es-tu ma chérie ? »

« Remus », fit Lily d'une voix apaisant. « Nous devons aller chercher de l'aide. Je sais que tu es contrarié mais nous ne pouvons pas laisser tomber. Hermione ne peut pas s'en permettre. »

La voix apaisante de Lily sembla avoir eu un effet calmant sur Remus. Il hocha la tête une fois avant de permettre à Lily de l'emmener dans la maison. « James, tu dois prévenir l'Ordre », ordonna Lily. « Ramène tout le monde le plus vite possible. Sirius, Remus et moi t'attendrons. »

" Si je m'éloigne de la maison je serais capable de transplaner", dit-il. « Je serai de retour aussi tôt que je le peux ». James courut loin de la maison pendant que Lily faisait entrer Remus et Sirius à l'intérieur.

Elle força Remus à s'asseoir et s'assit à ses côtés, parlant tranquillement pour qu'il soit calme mais surtout pour le garder dans la maison. Elle s'inquiétait qu'il essaye de s'enfuir et de trouver Hermione par lui-même.

Sirius savait qu'il était préférable de laisser Remus entre les mains de Lily alors il alla vérifier Laura. Elle se tenait à côté de Ding et lui faisait subir un interrogatoire. Ding regardait autour comme s'il préférait encore fuir.

« Combien y-a-t-il de personnes, dans les environs, comme vous les gars ? Vous vous connaissez tous ? C'est comme un genre de club ? », Laura posait à Ding des questions les unes après les autres.

« Laura », l'interrompit Sirius. Dès que Ding le vit il s'éloigna la plus possible de Laura.

Elle se retourna, surprise de le voir. « J'ai cru que tu allais aller chercher Hermione. »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple », fit Sirius calmement.

« As-tu appelé la police ? »

« Hum…non »

« Pourquoi non ? Elle a été kidnappée », fit Laura en colère.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'est pas si simple. Nous ne pouvons pas impliquer des moldus. »

« Moldus, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Remus m'a appelé comme ça. Est-ce une insulte ? »

« Non », fit Sirius rapidement, « bien sur que non. Cela désigne juste ceux qui ne sommes pas « magiques » ».

« Pas-magique ? Tu veux dire normal ? », dit-elle un peu méchamment.

Sirius serra les dents. « Nous sommes normaux. Nous sommes juste… differents."

" C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire", répondit Laura en croissant les bras. « Comment pouvais tu me cacher un truc aussi gros ? ». Elle rit durement. « Je ne pense même pas savoir exactement ce que tout cela est. »

" Il y a des lois", expliqua Sirius. « Nous ne pouvons pas dire aux moldus que nous existons. »

« Alors c'est comme une société secrète ? », demanda Laura.

« Non, pas exactement. Tu dois comprendre. Nous essayons juste de tous vous protégez . »

« Nous protéger », rit Laura. « Et bien, tu as fait du bon boulot en me protégeant ce soir. »

« Laura, je suis désolé », fit Sirius d'une voix peinée. « Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait se passer ce soir. Crois-moi, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire du mal. »

Sirius semblait si contrarié que Laura se sentit si mal d'avoir été aussi dure. « Je suis désolée », dit elle calmement. « Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'étais si effrayée et je me sentais si impuissante. Je ne pense pas avoir été aussi effrayée de toute ma vie. Je peux encore le sentir. »

Sirius regarda ses pieds. « Je peux arranger ça si tu veux. »

" Je ne comprends pas", fit Laura lentement.

« Je peux te faire oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir ». Il marqua une pause. « Je pourrais même te faire oublier que tu me connais. »

" Comment ?", demanda-t-elle curieusement.

« C'est juste un sort. Cela ne te fera aucun mal », dit-il en levant sa baguette.

« Non », cria-t-elle en se reculant de lui. « Stop ! ». Elle mit ses mains devant elle comme s'il l'attaquait.

Sirius baissa rapidement sa baguette. « Je te jure que tout ira bien. Nous le faisons tout le temps. »

« Tu prends les souvenirs des gens ? », dit-elle avec une voix horrifiée. « C'est horrible. »

« C'est pour votre propre protection », essaya-t-il d'expliquer. « Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu étais effrayée. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu utilise ça sur moi », fit-elle fermement. « Eloigne la de moi ».

Sirius rangea sa baguette. Il soupira profondément.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

« J'essaie juste de faire la bonne chose. Je souhaite seulement », il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas avoir cette conversation avec Laura maintenant. Il n'avait pas l'énergie ou la concentration. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était Hermione.

« Hermione semble être le genre de personne qui peut tout gérer. », fit Laura doucement en lisant ses pensées.

Sirius sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Il hocha la tête une fois avec de tourner son visage. « Je te ramène chez toi. »

« Non », protesta-t-elle. « Je veux aider. »

" Tu ne peux pas ", dit-il fermement.

Laura fronça les sourcils sentant le piquant du commentaire mais elle le laissa lui prendre le bras et la diriger vers où Remus et Lily étaient assis tranquillement. « Je ramène Laura chez elle avant que les autres n'arrivent », annonça-t-il.

Lily leva la tête. « Okay », dit-elle lentement. " Mais reviens vite."

Sirius hocha la tête et poussa gentiment Laura vers la porte.

« Sirius », appela Lily. Tous les deux se retournèrent. " Viens vite", dit elle fermement.

« Oui », dit-il calmement puis lui et Laura disparurent par la porte.

Hermione se retourna et sentit la douleur traverser son corps. Tous ses muscles semblaient être contractés et ses os semblaient craqués lorsqu'elle s'étira. Elle s'assit doucement et regarda les alentours. Elle était dans une sorte de cage en métal dans une pièce vide avec un sol en béton et des murs gris. Il n'y avait aucun de signe de quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle paria que Voldemort et ses Mangemorts n'étaient pas bien loin.

Elle se força à se relever bien qu'elle ne sentait pas stable sur ses pieds et marcha vers le bord de la prison en métal. Elle mit ses mains sur les barreaux et poussa, mais rien ne se passa. Elle n'avait pas prévu que quelque chose allait arriver.

Elle fit le tour intentionnellement de la cage tirant et poussant les barreaux, testant la faiblesse de chacun. Elle fut surprise dans sa tâche lorsque la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit à l'improviste. Elle recula vers le fond de la cage.

Elle fut définitivement surprise de voir qui était entré. « Peter », fit-elle avec le souffle coupé

« Je ne le croyais pas », sourit Peter. « Je devais le voir de moi-même. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Peter semblait vraiment plus confiant. Elle était sure qu'il ne prendrait pas cet air suffisant si des barreaux en métal ne les séparaient pas.

« Alors, c'est ici que tu te cachais », répliqua-t-elle d'un ton désinvolte. Elle savait qu'il jouait un jeu et aussi longtemps qu'elle serait concernée elle n'allait pas agir comme quelqu'un de complètement impuissant.

« Où veux-tu que je sois ? », demanda Peter. « Je suis un homme marqué. »

« C'est vraiment l'inconvénient d'apporter ton support à l'homme le plus détesté du monde de la sorcellerie. »

« L'homme le plus craint », corrigea-t-il.

Hermione sourit, « si tu le dis. »

Peter la lorgna. « On verra combien de temps tu vas garder ta jolie petite attitude lorsqu'ils commenceront à travailler sur toi. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux, Peter », demanda-t-elle avec la mâchoire serrée. Il était manifestement en train de jubiler et elle souhaita qu'il l'ait juste le temps de le faire et d'en finir avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

Peter s'interrompit. En vérité, il ne voulait rien. Son seul but en venant dans cette pièce était de s'exulter de leurs nouvelles positions. Peter aimait la faiblesse chez les autres, surtout lorsqu'il possédait le pouvoir.

« Queudver », hurla une voix. Peter sursauta et courut immédiatement vers la porte.

« Dépêche-toi » le provoqua Hermione. « Ton maître t'appelle ».

Peter lui lança un regard haineux avant de quitter rapidement la pièce et en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Dans un soupir, Hermione retourna à sa tâche précédente. Une heure plus tard, elle arpentait dans l'espace confiné. Trois heures plus tard, elle commençait à se sentir claustrophobe. Sept heures plus tard, elle était assise sur le sol avec sa tête entre ses genoux se forçant à prendre de grandes inspirations. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était claustrophobe mais ces dernières heures d'emprisonnement s'avéraient plus que ce qu'elle ne pensait pouvoir gérer.

Le pire était l'attente. Pas une personne n'était venue la voir ou vérifier depuis que Peter avait disparu. Ils ne s'étaient pas soucier de la nourrir ou de lui donner de l'eau, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup compté sur leur hospitalité. Elle souhaitait presque qu'ils se dépêchent et qu'ils fassent ce qu'ils avaient à faire et qu'ils en finissent avec elle.

Hermione ne savait pas qu'elle s'était endormie jusqu'à qu'elle se réveille en sursaut. Elle se sentit désorientée et légèrement paniquée lorsqu'elle se réveilla et que deux hommes la prirent par les pieds et la trainèrent hors de la salle. Elle trébucha lorsqu'elle essaya de se mettre sur ses pieds pour marcher de ses propres moyens. Les deux Mangemorts semblaient ne pas se préoccuper si elle marchait ou s'ils devaient la trainer.

Hermione cligna les yeux de sommeil et commença à prendre ses marques. Qui sait, peut être que la prochaine fois elle aurait une opportunité d'examiner son environnement. Ce n'est pas ce qui avait de l'importance. Ils la trainaient couloirs après couloirs, aucuns n'étaient différenciables du précédent, avant de la tirer dans une grande salle vide et sans ménagement la poussèrent sur le sol.

« Nous l'avons apporté, mon Seigneur », fit solennellement l'un des Mangemorts avant de se précipiter ailleurs suivi de son partenaire.

Hermione se redressa aussi vite que possible. Elle faisait face à Lord Voldemort. Elle attendait qu'il parle sans soucier de lui faciliter les choses.

Il ne parla pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Il la fixait seulement. Elle se aurait pu s'énerver si elle avait été un peu plus jeune et si elle en avait vu un peu moins dans sa vie mais elle savait que tant de personnes s'étaient tenues où elle était et avait vécu pour raconter l'histoire dans le passé, le présent et le futur. Cette pensée lui donna le supplément de courage qu'elle avait besoin pour répondre au regard de Voldemort.

« Je peux voir maintenant », commença-t-il. « Que l'espion de Dumbledore n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite fille faible. »

Hermione ne répondit pas.

« Tetue jusqu'à la fin », remarqua-t-il et il continua de la regarder. Hermione ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait jusqu'à qu'il soit presque trop tard. Une soudaine pensée traversa son esprit , une image de la porte du septième étage qui conduisait au Passage.

Hermione secoua la tête pour se débarrasser cette pensée de son esprit, mais maintenant elle sut ce que Voldemort faisait. Il utilisant le sortilège Legilimens contre elle. Elle ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur sa cinquième année. Elle avait appris tout ce qu'elle pouvait sur l'Occlumancie lorsqu'Harry avait été forcé de l'apprendre avec Rogue. Elle connaissait la théorie mais elle n'avait jamais pu la mettre en pratique et elle n'avait pas de baguette.

Elle pouvait sentir des pensées parasites dans ses souvenirs, tourbillonnant et dansant comme si quelqu'un remuait ses souvenirs avec une cuillère. Il cherchait, cherchait son identité et ses secrets. Elle devait à tout prix le tenir le plus éloigné de la vérité.

« Quoi, pas de sérum de vérité ? », demanda-t-elle en essayant de se concentrer sur le présent.

« Pas nécessaire », répondit Voldemort.

« Mais certainement plus pratique », dit-elle en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Parler ne m'empêchera pas d'obtenir ce que je veux », fit-il. « Je vais tout savoir. »

Hermione ne répondit rien. Elle gardait son énergie pour rester concentrer. A son plus grand désarroi, l'image qu'elle voulait le moins voir commença à apparaître dans son esprit. Une image d'Harry devint de plus en plus claire dans son esprit et Voldemort la lui prit.

Elle se sentit comme si elle était malade puis elle était sur ses mains et ses genoux, incapable de résister à l'attaque plus longtemps. Elle essaya de rediriger ses pensée mais elle ne pouvait plus, il y était déjà trop loin. Ensuite Hermione fut sur le dos et sentit comme si elle s'apprêtait à tomber dans un large abîme.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouva par terre à Poudlard, sous l'arbre vers le lac. Elle se sentit désorientée et confuse. Et si tout avait été un rêve ? Alors elle remarqua le considérable manque de bruits qu'elle associait habituellement avec Poudlard. A ce moment de l'année, on pouvait entendre les étudiants partout, mais il n'y avait presque pas de bruits, pas même le son de la ménagerie des Soins des Créatures Magiques habituellement si fort près du lac. En plus, il faisait anormalement chaud pour un mois de Janvier. Elle aurait du être gelée avec seulement sa robe mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Alors, Hermione réalisa où elle était. Elle était déjà venue auparavant. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même en cherchant et elle ne fut pas déçue. Près du lac se tenait deux garçons, l'un avec une chevelure rousse et l'autre avec une tignasse négligée noire. Elle courut et lorsqu'elle les atteignit elle entoura ses bras autour de Ron et Harry, les enlaçant tendrement.

-Chapitre assez long que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à traduire !

Bisous.

Estelle


End file.
